


Klaroline Musings

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 129
Words: 218,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: A collection of drabbles about my favourite TVD/The Originals couple.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 154
Kudos: 113





	1. Secret Love Song

**After a crazy bet ten years earlier, Klaus and Caroline find themselves speed dating together.**

**Secret Love Song**

_**Klaus** _

He’d almost left about five times.

After all, there was nothing worse than sitting by yourself in a room full of people. It was crazy, right? He’d told himself that so many times but yet here he was looking like a creepy desperado trying to pick up younger women in a college bar.

The Heights Harvard to be exact. The same bar he’d frequented while at law school. It had been about nine years since he’d last visited but the place still looked exactly how he remembered it. Klaus was currently a successful attorney in New York City, a partner at one of the top law firms. A feat unheard of for his age. His career accolades had buoyed him considerably but the continuous one night stands and the revolving door of women had left him somewhat empty.

Just like she’d told him all those years ago in this very bar.

He wanted to prove her wrong and not bother showing up but Klaus also knew that deep down he had an ulterior motive. And that in itself scared the hell out of him.

He tore at his beer label anxiously wondering if this was possibly the stupidest thing he’d ever done. Probably so if the violent swirling in his stomach was anything to go by.

Klaus Mikaelson didn’t do nervous.

Until right now.

_**10 years earlier** _

_“Speed dating on Valentine’s Day, really?” Klaus wasn’t a fan of the Hallmark Holiday as it was but witnessing the room full of singles play musical chairs in the hopes of trying to find love was too much to stomach. “If they want to speed date what business is it of yours, Mikaelson?” He knew that melodic but annoying voice without having to turn his head._

_“Who invited you, Forbes?”_

_“It’s a free bar,” she shot back and Klaus could tell she was rolling those expressive but annoying blue orbs in his direction. “And it’s not my fault if my best friend, who happens to be your sister, and her boyfriend, who happens to be your best friend, invited me.”_

_“Lucky me,” he growled, his arm reaching for his date and pulling her towards him possessively almost as a shield against her usual animosity. “How about a drink, Chloe?”_

_“My name is Amanda,” she scowled, her dark hair whipping around fiercely and grazing his cheek in the process._

_“Of course it is,” he mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he’d confused his current date with the one he’d had two days earlier. Or was it the girl from a week ago?_

_“I’d probably have a better chance of meeting a nice guy speed dating,” she hissed, standing up and stalking away._

_“What did you do this time, Nikalus?” Rebekah inquired, arching her left eyebrow curiously._

_“Just the usual,” Caroline chirped, obviously enjoying his frustration. “You really should come with a warning.” “_

_There’s that cute banter we all love, it’s like we never left you twenty-four hours ago doing exactly the same thing,” Enzo offered, taking a seat beside Rebekah._

_“Oh please,” Klaus groaned. “Nothing stick-up-her-ass Forbes and I do is cute.”_

_“Yes, that would be rather difficult with man-whore Mikaelson here.” “_

_It’s not cute, Lorenzo,” Rebekah agreed. “It’s outright nauseous.” “_

_Here I was enjoying a date on my own and then the peanut gallery had to arrive and ruin it.”_

_“I think you were doing that all on your own, Niklaus,” Caroline mimicked. Klaus winced knowing she only did that to annoy him and it was working. “Why don’t you try your hand at some speed dating, it looks like it’s about to start.”_

_“Now that I would pay to see,” Rebekah chuckled. “Can we please get some popcorn to go with the show?”_

_“Surely two minutes of Niklaus Mikaleson is enough to scare those poor, hopeful girls away.” Enzo teased, helping himself to the bowl of chips Klaus had paid for. He pulled them forcefully away from Enzo’s greedy grasp._

_“_ _You three are bloody hilarious.” Klaus Mikaelson didn’t do relationships, let alone speed dating to eventuate in possibly being imprisoned in one. “I will never speed date as long as I live and that’s a promise. I’m not that desperate.”_

_“Maybe not now, but what about ten years down the track when you’re no longer mobbed by giggling, immature sycophants who don’t know any better?”_

_“I’ll be doing just fine, Forbes. Have you seen this face? Anyway, we can’t all be bitter shrews who haven’t been laid in forever.”_

_“Well, when the pool consists of asshats like you, Mikaelson, I’d take celibacy any day. In ten years’ time, when I’m happily married this memory will be a blip on my college radar and you’ll still be sleeping with randoms pretending everything is fine and you’re not at all empty inside.”_

_“Oh really?” He asked, trying to ignore just how annoying but adorable she looked when she was being judgmental._

_“Really.”_

_“Fine, prove it,” he shot back, the confusion on her face evident. “We meet up here in ten years if life hasn’t turned out as perfectly as you seem to think it has.”_

_“For what exactly?” Klaus didn’t respond immediately, just gestured to the couples over the other side of the room._

_“We speed date.”_

_“That’s crazy,” she replied, shaking her head in disbelief. “You’re crazy.”_

_“Yeah, even I think you’ve gone a little cuckoo, Niklaus,” Enzo shared._

_“Scared?”_

_“What are we? Ten years old?” She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly._

_“If you believe the future is going to be as rosy as you say then surely there’s nothing to be afraid of? After all, it is just a little speed dating with yours truly.”_

_“Fine,” she conceded, reluctantly taking the hand he offered._

_Klaus didn’t miss the bolt of electricity he felt and judging by her reaction she hadn’t either._

**_Present Day - Caroline_ **

“I’m not going in, this is nuts,” Caroline said into the phone, noticing her sentence end with barely a squeak.

“You made this bet, Caroline,” she insisted. “The least you could do is go through with it.”

Caroline rolled her eyes wondering why she thought calling Rebekah was a great idea. She was his sister after all. Klaus had actually made the bet but yet here she was readying herself for that sexy but annoying smirk when she walked through the door. Her mind traveled back to ten years earlier wondering why she thought putting herself through this humiliation was such a great idea.

No, she knew exactly why. Life hadn’t turned out at all like she’d planned.

She assumed Klaus would show, he was still a prolific womanizer by all reports and he had nothing to lose from showing up. Caroline knew the only reason he would be there was to torment her mercilessly because her unrealistic visions of a husband, two kids, a Golden Retriever, and a white picket fence had failed to materialize. She’d cry if it wasn’t so pathetic.

Caroline knew she was a workaholic; it was the reason she was currently a well-respected news anchor in London. After interning at the Boston Globe after college, Caroline had taken an assignment as an international correspondent covering anything from war zones to royal weddings. Her recent promotion to news anchor of the most highly rated breakfast program in the United Kingdom was the result of hard work and long hours. The combination making it practically impossible for a personal life.

Even though every fiber in her being was telling Caroline not to meet him, there was an underlying niggling that had pushed her halfway across the world. “I should have never come,” she murmured, forgetting that she was talking to her best friend. “You know he’ll never let me live this down.”

“You needed to find out, Care,” Rebekah replied honestly.

“That’s easy for you to say,” she grumbled. Her best friend had a perfect life, down to the four-legged canine (just replace the Golden Retriever with a Cavoodle named Sonny). Not that she begrudged Rebekah and Enzo for being the best married couple she knew, she just associated their nuptials three years earlier with the scene of a very messy crime.

“You do realize that the best day of my life was supposed to be about me right? Not you and my idiotic brother? I’m seven months pregnant, Care, and the way I see it you have two choices. You sort this mess out now so as not to overshadow the arrival of my firstborn or you risk ruining another life-altering moment with your indecision.”

“Wow, you really have that guilt thing down. I pity your future children.”

“Thank you but stop changing the subject.” Before Caroline could deflect like she usually would, her phone beeped signalling an incoming message.

“Oh, I have a message, gotta go BFF,” she replied chirpily before disconnecting. She was expecting a lead on her latest story so assumed that would be it.

 _You realize I can see you pacing outside, right Forbes?_ Caroline closed her eyes momentarily, although she didn’t recognize the number she knew it was him. After the wedding, Caroline had changed her number thinking it was for the best. She certainly didn’t want to rehash events again or risk repeating them.

_How did you get this number?_

_Why don’t you just come inside and I’ll tell you ; )_

_You are insufferable, Mikaelson. And since when do you use emojis?_

_Speed dating is about to start, wouldn’t want you to miss out._

_I hate you._

_Oh, there’s that unapologetic venom I’ve missed. A bet’s a bet, love._

_**Ten minutes later…** _

“Feeling a little less hostile now, sweetheart?” He asked, those annoying but disarming dimples making an unwanted appearance.

“Hostility and you go hand-in-hand, Mikaelson, I thought you’d know that by now,” she shot back. “Two tequila slammers are not nearly enough to numb the hostility.”

“Well, I couldn’t have you too drunk for speed dating, I mean what if you meet the one and you’re too inebriated to notice?”

“You can’t be serious? We are not speed dating.”

“I’m deathly serious, I even registered us before you arrived.”

“There’s that smug arrogance I haven’t missed. How did you know I’d even show up?”

“Besides you pacing outside the bar for fifteen minutes?” He asked, cocking his left eyebrow teasingly. “I assumed had you met the guy to go with the picket fence scenario I would have at least scored an invite to the wedding. I mean we certainly have a good track record when it comes to those sorts of events.”

“Unbelievable,” she scoffed. “I really shouldn’t be surprised that you are exactly the same immature guy from all those years ago.”

“And you are still the same judgemental girl, it’s like we’ve been transported back in time.”

“Um, excuse me? Speed dating is about to start,” a nervous-looking guy approached them.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Caroline smiled, feeling suddenly invigorated. “I can’t wait to find a guy who is loving, kind and obedient.”

“It’s not ‘find your pet dog’ speed dating, Forbes,” Klaus growled. “Although it doesn’t surprise me that you’d like someone who’ll quietly put up with your constant attitude.”

“Says the guy who’d prefer a woman not to talk at all, wouldn’t want it to interfere with all of the meaningless sex, right?” They were both looking at the organizer now for some sort of response. He chose that moment to scurry far away from their argument obviously hoping that they wouldn’t follow.

_**Ten minutes later…** _

“So, Chip, you like exercising?” Caroline was seated at the corner table trying to ignore Klaus making eyes at his current speed date.

“It’s Chad,” he offered, his gaze following her distracted one. “And yes, I suppose being a personal trainer means that I enjoy exercising.”

“You don’t say, what a coincidence,” she smiled, trying to regain her composure. Klaus Mikaelson always had the annoying way of distracting her.

“I told you that when I sat down,” he reiterated. The bell sounded and he stood up, Caroline couldn’t miss the relief cross his face. Well, she didn’t like him much anyway, too many obvious muscles.

“I’m Chelsea.”

“Of course you are,” Klaus replied, trying to work out whether Caroline liked the guy with all the muscles she was currently paired with across the room. Why did he need to wear such a tight shirt anyway?

“But you called me Caroline,” she insisted. Klaus couldn’t help it. Sure she was pretty enough but he really wished it was Caroline sitting across from him, even if she was annoying.

_**Ten minutes later…** _

“I love dogs too,” Caroline cooed. “It’s great to find someone who likes the same things.”

“Because he’s the only guy in the world who likes dogs,” Klaus joked sarcastically. They were now seated at adjacent tables, only two minutes away from their very own speed date. To say they’d both been distracted would be an understatement and everyone in the room had noticed.

“Would you please mind your own business? Scott and I are trying to have an adult conversation, something you would know nothing about.”

“Excuse me? I have no interest whatsoever in your boring conversation. Hannah and I were talking about our shared love of parasailing.”

“You realize he’s scared of heights, right Hannah?” Caroline shared. “I wouldn’t want you to get your hopes up about someone who’s obviously a compulsive liar.”

“Says the woman who lives in a dream world? Scott, don’t be fooled. You might both love dogs but she wants a Golden Retriever called Brinkley after the dog in _You’ve Got Mail_ , that’s non-negotiable. Do you really want someone making decisions from bad movies for you?”

“It seems like you two know a lot about each other,” Hannah offered. “Maybe it’s time we switched, Scott?” He nodded in agreement and before they knew it, Klaus and Caroline were seated together.

“Way to ruin my speed date, Mikaelson,” she muttered, not bothering to look at him.

“You were doing that all on your own.”

“What are we doing here?” She huffed, finally raising her eyes to meet his. “We are both successful professionals who don’t need to speed date, especially at a college bar with people ten years younger.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, you were right,” he said, his fingers tapping nervously on the table.

“Of course I’m right, we are too old for this,” she muttered. “I think the tequila has well and truly worn off.”

“No, I meant you were right ten years ago.” Caroline raised her eyebrows curiously, not expecting him to be so candid. Klaus Mikaelson didn’t do honesty easily. “I do feel empty.”

“I probably shouldn’t have said that,” she conceded. “I always have this way of speaking before I think.”

“You don’t say?” Klaus teased. “I don’t think I realized I actually felt that way until three years ago.”

“If you’re messing with me…”

“You and I both know that I don’t do vulnerable, Forbes. But yes, you annoy me a lot but for some reason I can’t stop thinking about you, about what happened between us.”

“Way to flatter me, Mikaelson,” she chuckled, despite the relative seriousness of the subject matter. “Sorry, I joke when I’m nervous.”

“Why are you here really?” He implored, those blue eyes boring into hers earnestly, surprising her.

“Okay everyone, switch partners.” Caroline had barely noticed the bell let alone the fact an over-eager redhead was edging her way towards Klaus.

“He’s taken,” she said, not meaning to sound quite so possessive.

“Easy tiger,” he smiled seductively in her direction. “Best you keep moving darling, she can’t be held responsible for her actions.”

“You’re an ass,” she scoffed, once the redhead had moved for her own safety. “But as you so eloquently put it earlier, I don’t have the life I so naively envisaged all those years ago in this very bar.”

“And apparently I have the life you predicted for me,” he murmured, placing his hand over hers. “I meant what I said and I’m not here to say I told you so and I’m definitely not here to speed date,” Klaus said, warning away Caroline’s next speed date with his eyes.

“So, why are you here exactly?”

“Because I love you, Caroline Forbes, so much sometimes it hurts,” he admitted, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. “I think I probably always have.”

“Well,” she grinned. “You’re lucky I happen to love you too but the golden retriever is non-negotiable, Mikaelson. So is making you watch _You’ve Got Mail_ until you love it as much as me.”

“I’m willing to put up with Tom Hanks on repeat if it makes you happy, love,” he joked, placing a kiss on her hand. “But don’t think I won’t make you do things too.”

“How about we get out of here and you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you,” she purred, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before dragging him from the bar.

When Caroline and Klaus announced their engagement three short months later, Enzo and Rebekah promised their speed date would get a mention in the wedding speeches. They didn’t mind given it was how they finally got together and lived happily ever after with their two kids and a golden retriever named Brinkley.


	2. Stupid Cupid (stop picking on me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Great, Now You’ve Pissed off Cupid.”

12th February - New Orleans, LA

“It’s my bachelorette party tonight and you’re only telling me this now, Klaus?” She demanded hands-on very cute hips poured into a little, black dress. 

He wanted to lie; hell he wanted to whisk her back to bed for at least the next forty-eight hours before their wedding. But given the don’t-mess-with-me expression on her face, Klaus knew that wasn’t an option.

“Someone might have put a curse on me.”

“Well, you’re going to have to narrow it down, Mikaelson. We all know the list of people who have a vendetta against you is endless.”

“That’s a little harsh don’t you think, love?”

“Says the guy who has a bajillion years’ worth of enemies,” she muttered. “Look, Katherine, Rebekah, and Bonnie will be here in fifteen minutes armed with handcuffs, blindfolds and god knows what else so can you please get to the point?”

“How about we take the handcuffs and blindfolds then ditch the bridesmaids? I could really show you a good time tonight, sweetheart.” He noticed her falter slightly; biting on her lower lip tellingly that she was seriously considering her options. 

“Stop trying to change the subject,” she insisted, albeit reluctantly. “If this involves my wedding day not being the most perfect of my life, I am going to get that white oak stake I stashed and kill you myself.”

“Woah,” he said, holding up his hand in disbelief. “We’re about to be married and you’re telling me this now? What white oak stake?”

“Says the guy with the secret curse. If you must know, Kol gave it to me,” she admitted. “Said to use it if you really annoyed me. Turns out your inability to get to the point is a great example of that.”

“I’m going to kill him,” he growled. 

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed. “Not until after the wedding at least. Our bridal party is perfectly symmetrical at the moment and won’t have you ruining it.”

“Well, it might not be Kol’s absence that might ruin it.”

“And we’re back to this,” she groaned. “Who is it?”

“It’s Cupid.”

“Cupid? As in the cute little cherub with the bow and arrow who makes people fall in love. That Cupid?”

“Just so you know those modern-day cartoon depictions are completely incorrect and misleading. And with the God of Fire his father let’s just say he certainly knows how to use that bow and arrow in many other, violent ways.”

“There you are,” Katherine exclaimed, a bright, red feather boa wound around her neck and tequila bottle in hand. “What’s he doing here? You do realise it’s a Bachelorette Party, right? No Original hybrids allowed.”

“Niklaus hates to be left out,” Rebekah offered, arriving behind Katherine. 

“That must be where Kol gets it from,” Bonnie suggested. “He just accosted me in the hall begging us to let him tag along.” 

“What is wrong with what I have planned?” Elijah interrupted entering the courtyard and buttoning up his suit jacket.

“It’s boring,” Enzo muttered. “I know you’re all ancient compared to yours truly but playing poker in the compound is hardly my idea of a wild evening. This is Niklaus’ final opportunity to let loose and forget about the ball and chain.”

“Excuse me?’ Caroline shot back, her murderous expression not lost on her future brother-in-law. “I have no qualms in staking you, Lorenzo.”

“What happened to the symmetry, love?” Klaus objected.

“What the hell happened with you and Cupid?” 

“This again, Niklaus?” Elijah sighed. “I thought you took care of this after it rained rose petals and blood last year when you tried to appease the love gods and lift the curse?”

“It rained blood and rose petals? Now that’s romantic,” Katherine offered, taking a swig from her bottle.

“Can someone please cut off her tequila supply,” Bonnie drawled.

“It was fantastic, darling, quite the spectacle in the French Quarter,” Kol offered, joining them. “Klausy went and fell in love and every Valentine’s Day since something has gone awry.”

“Who did you fall in love with?” Caroline hissed, “do I need to stake someone, Mikaelson?” Before Klaus could respond, Rebekah intervened.

“As much as I would enjoy that immensely,” she chuckled. “It was you, Caroline.”

“Well, now I know why you tried that whole ‘everyday is Valentine’s Day’ excuse when we were picking the wedding date. How did I not know this?”

“Well, we’ve never celebrated Valentine’s Day together,” Klaus said, thinking of just how many years he’d loved her and they’d never spent the supposedly most romantic day of the year with each other. “And I know you wanted to be married on the 14th so I hoped it would just go away.”

“How exactly does a curse just go away, Niklaus, pray tell?” Enzo inquired.

“Not helping, Lorenzo.”

“What exactly did you do to annoy Cupid?”

“Bonnie, this is Klaus Mikaelson,” Katherine replied. “He annoys everyone at some point in their lives.”

“You included, Pierce,” he offered, reminding them all of that time when he hunted her for 500 years. “Let’s just say we were at a bar circa a very long time ago and….”

“That sounds like the beginnings of a joke,” Kol teased. “An Original Hybrid and Cupid walk into a bar.”

“Not helping, little brother,” Klaus snarled. “I might have told him love was a complete farce and that he was basically perpetuating a lie then I took a bite out of his companion.”

“How did biting his friend prove your theory?”

“It didn’t, I was just thirsty,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “And then I guess it went downhill from there.”

“You think?” Caroline baulked, obviously unamused. “Right now I’m going to ignore your ridiculous theories on love because obviously you were just plain mad and love starved before you met me and instead focus on the most pressing issue. How exactly do we fix this Valentine’s Day curse?”

“Well, I’m not sure but we’ll think of something.”

“That definitely fills me with confidence, how about you Care Bear?” Enzo asked, knowing just how much she hated that particular nickname. 

“If it’s raining blood and roses, then Cupid must have had a witch on hand to perpetuate the curse years later. We could do a locator spell?”

“What happened to tequila slammers, drunk dancing on bars and strippers?” Katherine huffed, earning unimpressed glances from both Elijah and Klaus. “It is a Bachelorette Party, don’t blame me that yours is going to be lame.”

“Sorry Kat, but we need to sort this out pronto,” Caroline insisted. “If my wedding isn’t the most freaking perfect day of my life then no one is enjoying themselves.”

It was at that point, everyone knew not to mess with Bridezilla. Turns out a quick locator spell led the group to the New Orleans Museum of Art and in front of the famous Domenico Beccafumi painting entitled Venus and Cupid. 

“How fitting,” Katherine had remarked sarcastically upon arrival, still clutching the tequila bottle in an act of defiance. 

The witch in question put up a good fight, even convincing Klaus he had to renounce his earlier, thoughtless comments and embrace love. Even given the situation, his companions thought his confession was hilarious with Kol filming it to be used at a later date to incriminate his older brother. 

The 14th of February arrived and Caroline Forbes had the perfect wedding to her soulmate Klaus Mikaelson. 

The latter no longer believed love was a farce and the former took a page out of Cupid ‘the unofficial wedding planner’s’ book and made sure it rained rose petals on her special day.


	3. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a Valkyrie-in-training, he's a warrior on the eve of fighting on the battlefield. Can she convince him to change his mind?

Night had long fallen. The green fields peppered with brown tents were now shrouded in darkness. The mild rumble of conversation and a few stray lanterns burning the only sign that life existed.

Tomorrow would be different.

Tomorrow, the war would begin.

And end.

She moved about the tents quietly, the swan feathers she adorned like armour teasing her bare shoulders while her eyes darted around for any sense of danger. Caroline was one of Odin's Valkyries. Well actually, she was more of a Valkyrie-in-training. Born from simple beginnings and absent parents, her sweet nature, golden halo of hair, mesmerising eyes and true beauty had captured the attention of the all-powerful God who'd decided she was destined to serve him. Caroline, being free-spirited and feisty, held no allegiances and declared she served no one until her parents decided to sell her into Odin's service. They claimed they were doing what was best but Caroline saw it as nothing but forced slavery.

She'd rebelled at first but the rules were so strict amongst the Valkyries that she couldn't have escaped if she tried. She'd met Bonnie early on who'd encouraged her to fit in and try to make a life in Valhalla. For Caroline, it was difficult given just how forced she felt about being there.

_**7 months earlier…** _

_"I'm so bored here," Caroline groaned. It seemed as if all they did was inhabit Valhalla and serve warriors and their Gods who didn't truly appreciate them or their work ethic. She'd always wanted to make something of her life. If Caroline had her way she'd be the one on that battlefield holding a sword and shield against the approaching army. "_

_Once you know them better."_

_"I don't care to know any of them better."_

_"That's how I felt, well until Kol." Caroline knew their unlikely love story. They had grown up in neighboring villages, their parents were rivals until she met their son one day and everything she believed quickly disappeared because all she cared about was him. The Valkyries had chosen him and sent him to Valhalla and the young lovers had finally reunited. She was overjoyed and Caroline was pleased they had their happily ever after._

_Not knowing or having experienced that kind of love, Caroline continued to live in a sheltered world. Well, until she was ordered to visit one of the nearby villages in anticipation of an upcoming war only because it held Odin's special interest. It was Bonnie who suggested the still learning Valkyrie go, but why she didn't know. Well, at first._

_Upon first meeting the local leader, Caroline had done everything she could not to ogle him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a toned body that deserved to be worshipped. However, the man under that armour was another story. "What are you doing here?" "_

_Well, Odin…"_

_"Newsflash, love. I don't answer to Odin or any of his Valkyries," he chuckled, his blue eyes inspecting her further. "He's certainly sending his most novice personnel."_

_"You have no idea who I am," she growled. Yes, he was gorgeous and imposing but he was also a chauvinistic ass._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Really," she shot back, stepping closer to him and trying to ignore his proximity. "So, I suggest you stop making assumptions and speak to me in a polite manner."_

_"No one has ever talked to me like that," his expression was argumentative at first but Caroline couldn't miss the way his features softened slightly. "But I like it."_

_"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she shot back, their gaze unflinching._

_"And that's why I like you, love," he smirked. "So, what exactly am I doing wrong here?" Caroline wasn't usually so affected but his gorgeous accent and those dimples were messing with her concentration._

_"Everything, including calling me that. I do have a name." "_

_And it's a name I'm so desperate to learn," he murmured, his gaze unflinching._

_"Then you'll have to earn it."_

_"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow, no a sexy eyebrow._

_"We have work to do."_

_"And then will I learn the name of the Valkyrie who has stolen my attention?"_

_"I'm not like the women you bed."_

_"No, that you most definitely aren't, sweetheart."_

_"Sweetheart?"_

_"Well, until you tell me your name I really have no choice but to offer alternatives."_

_"You could call me master." She puffed out her chest, hoping her bluff would work. She was well below him status wise but Caroline hated the fact he seemed to think he was better than her._

_"Will do, master," he smirked, his eyes dipping lower for a brief second and then resting on her face. "So, put me to work."_

_Caroline was surprised that he'd been so amenable. Not that she was complaining. They'd worked together side-by-side for two days straight, the chemistry threatening to overwhelm them both. His crimson lips were an unexpected target taunting her incessantly with every word he spoke. They'd been in very close quarters. But to his credit, Klaus Mikaelson hadn't attempted to touch her. Caroline would be lying if it wasn't driving her insane._

_"My brother died in the war," he shared one night after the sun had slipped down over the horizon. They were sitting in a meadow trying to chase the last remaining hours of light. "I thought I'd be the first sibling but he decided to surprise us and go rogue."_

_"He died?"_

_"He did," Klaus mumbled, his gaze lowered. "Kol has always been wild and impulsive. I was worried that perhaps Odin sacrificed him on that battlefield."_

_"Kol is your brother?"_

_"_ _You know my brother?" His tone was hoarse and the combination of hope and relief crossing his features was enough to tell Caroline she'd probably overstepped her duties. But for some reason she didn't care, all she wanted was to bring him some comfort._

_"I do, and I'm happy to report that he is safe and well."_

_"I'm glad," he smiled. "Hopefully I can join him soon in Valhalla."_

_"You're not afraid to die?"_

_"That is why I was put on this earth. I have existed for twenty-five years but never really lived except knowing him and now you." She tried not to react, why would he care about her along with his brother?_

_"You don't know me at all."_

_"But I would really like to know you."_

_"I have to leave," she uttered. The pull between them was obvious but something had told her that she'd gone too far and this connection they'd built was now extremely dangerous._

_"But you just got here," he pleaded. "Can't you stay a little longer?"_

_"If only I could," she'd replied off-handedly before making her way out of his life. It would be easier this way. Well, that's what she kept telling herself._

Fast forward seven months and, against her better judgment, she'd left Valhalla under the cover of darkness determined to find him before the battle began. Usually, they would tend to the dead well after it had ended but Caroline had no intention of letting him die no matter the consequences.

Her breath caught in her throat, sensing an overwhelming presence behind her but before she could react, a strong hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her away. The tent was small but the lantern in the corner was still burning. Caroline should have been afraid but for some reason, the atmosphere was strangely comforting and once the hand was removed she knew why. "What the hell are you doing here, love?"

"That's not a very nice greeting," she snapped, trying to ignore his bare chest and rippling muscles. "And if you're going to kidnap someone probably best you don't run around naked while doing it."

"I was trying to sleep when you decided to skulk around my tent, excuse me if I was more concerned about your safety and not about clothing," he muttered, his jaw clenched and his tone terse.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I was only here because…"

"You can't save me." He murmured, his voice hoarse as his eyes gazed downward, avoiding her eyes.

"But I can try," she whispered, calling upon the last shreds of willpower she could muster.

"You can't," he confided, his fingers finding their way to her golden waves. "This is my destiny."

"Well, between you and me, destiny is messed up," she mumbled, attempting to avoid shedding more tears but knowing she was failing miserably.

"If I could change things so we could be together, you know I would."

"Not so sure given your macho/martyr type behaviour." His blue eyes were on her immediately, his gaze unforgiving. "Couldn't you be more ruthless and unforgiving?"

"I could but I was hoping to learn your name," he offered.

"What? You don't like, Master?"

"Not as much as you do," he shot back, sending her a wolfish grin. It certainly felt like the tent was ten degrees hotter even in the dead of night. "But as I moved inside you in all of my dreams I imagined calling out your name over and over."

"You think I'm that easy?" She baulked, pretending to be offended but feeling heat and arousal in places she never had before.

"Not at all, as much as I've fantasised about you, I just really want to know your name."

"Why is my name so important?"

"When I die I want to know the name of the woman I love so it is the last thing I utter through these lips." Caroline stood in awe, those crimson lips even more eye-catching than usual.

"It's Caroline."

"Caroline," he purred. That sound of her name rolling off his tongue was going to kill her.

"I only told you that so you could utter it on your death bed and leave me all your earthly possessions." He didn't hesitate, leaning down to capture her lips with his. Joking comments aside as they shed all willpower and clothing. He'd uttered her name countless times that night but not due to impending death.

She'd slipped away without his knowledge just as the sun was rising. Klaus had insisted she stay away and not mourn him but Caroline had other ideas. Fast forward a month and Klaus was now in Valhalla by his brother's side and Caroline could keep an eye on him, much like she had since they first met. She'd tried to reinstate the master moniker but he wasn't so obliging unless it was uttered between the sheets.


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When former first daughter Caroline Forbes and her former bodyguard Klaus Mikaelson have to part ways professionally can either of them deal with the imposed distance given their unresolved feelings and what will bring them back together again?

_**Daytona Beach, Florida** _

"This is Spring Break, Care, when are you going to start having some fun?" Her roommate Katherine drawled as they made their way from their hotel towards the packed beach. It wasn't the first time she'd mentioned it that week and Caroline knew it wouldn't be her last.

"I'm having fun…"

"Oh yeah, if fun means having your nose stuffed into a book," she scoffed, placing her oversized sunglasses on her face. "There's many things to be seen scenery wise but the inside pages of your pathetic, romance novel isn't one of them."

"Trust me, your running commentary on the local beach talent has provided me with more than enough visuals, nose in book."

"I only say this because I care," she insisted. "Someone as hot as you deserves to have some fun at least…"

"I'm having fun…"

"The fact you keep repeating that you're having fun means you're really not."

"Always looking out for me, aren't you, friend?" She drawled. "Look, I know you still have feelings for him." She stopped abruptly on the street, placing her hands on Caroline's shoulders and spinning her around. "After eight years in that close proximity, I can understand. Although, I'm surprised you never ravaged each other senseless."

They'd only known each other six months but she was fast becoming acquainted with her roommate's direct nature. "It wasn't like that, what we had was purely professional…"

"Sure it was," she drawled.

"It had to be," she conceded, slightly regretful she'd never made a move. "Fine, I'll lose the book today."

A few hours later and Caroline was stretched out on a towel, soaking up the warm, Florida sun in her newly acquired, white bikini. Not that she'd ever admit it but Katherine had a point. It was supposed to be their term break so Caroline figured a bit of relaxation wouldn't hurt. Caroline was the type who needed to have a busy brain and schedule at all times and studying law at Harvard was the perfect excuse because if not other thoughts would creep in unexpectedly. Her life had been so different six months ago and Caroline was having a difficult time letting it go completely.

 _ **6 months ago**_ \- _**Washington DC** _

_"Caroline!" The young blonde had been a thousand miles away, staring out onto the wintery, Presidential Inauguration parade and only coming to when her mother broke her reverie by tapping on the cold, frosted glass window to grab her attention._

_"Huh?"_

_"I know this is going to be difficult, darling," Liz cooed, pulling her closer. "After eight years in the White House, life is going to be very different from now."_

_Different? Caroline was extremely buoyed by the fact she would have a relatively normal life and wouldn't have to hide behind Secret Service detail anymore. But at the same time she felt a heavy weight settle over her chest knowing it meant she'd never see him again, including those crimson lips which would frown in frustration whenever she argued back, those dimples that would flash unexpectedly when she thought he had no sense of humour and those dark, knotted, blonde curls that were begging to be touched._

_Caroline had sent her mother the contrived smile she'd mastered over the years and one Liz was still yet to see through. Caroline made her way towards the front door, knowing it would be the last of her final duties as first daughter. The relief was immense for the most part but the lack of his presence was eating away at her firm resolve._

_"Someone looks like they're going to a funeral," he chuckled. Caroline would know that accent and know-it-all tone anywhere. Why was she going to miss him again? He looked immaculate as usual in his black suit and crisp, white shirt as he approached. "Going to miss me?"_

_"Urgh, you wish."_

_"Don't pretend you're not going to miss my witty sense of humour." Caroline didn't respond, just rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "I guess I'm only surprised about your expression because of all the times you fought me about your security detail."_

_"What can I say? I don't like pushy people," she shot back. "So sue me."_

_"Well, after today you are fully in charge of your own destiny and I for one am pleased to not have to put up with your…"_

_"My?"_

_"Uh, interesting character quirks."_

_"You're no longer responsible for me, Mikaelson, so just say it."_

_"Opinions," he answered, still somewhat diplomatically. "Every single one of them in their bossy glory."_

_"I'm not the only one with opinions," she replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You wear yours like a badge of honour."_

_"As do you," he quipped. "I'm not sure if the men at Harvard or the world are really ready for you, Victory." Hearing him use her secret service code name was almost like a punch to the chest knowing it would be the last._

_"As long as they don't tell me what to do, it will be fine," she teased. "And I think you can call me Caroline now."_

_"Force of habit," he explained. "I think it took me five minutes to work out why you chose that code name. I've never met anyone more competitive and set on winning at all costs."_

_"I'm determined and tenacious, what can I say?" She huffed defensively. "Plus, I seem to recall beating you on a few occasions at pool, Mikaelson."_

_"_ _I suppose I can break the news now. It was only because I let you, princess."_

_"A likely story," she smiled, thinking just how much she'd miss their easy banter after being in such close proximity for eight years. "Maybe one day we can have a rematch and I'll school your ass just like last time?"_

_"Maybe." It was non committal but Caroline didn't expect any less from her aloof, former bodyguard._

_He regarded her seriously and even though he was good at keeping his emotions hidden she swore there was something telling in his eyes. Almost like he was going to miss her as much as she him. Time seemed to stand still, until she heard a car horn from the driveway. Her mother never was very patient._

_Then just as quickly as he'd appeared, Klaus had left, the only parting gift a knowing smirk and the flash of a rogue dimple before walking away, one last time. Knowing that he wasn't coming back to protect her was more difficult than she thought. She'd been desperate for independence but now she wasn't quite sure what she wanted._

_**Present Day** _

"Caroline." She could barely hear her name it was uttered so quietly amongst the nearby chatter on the beach, an underlying growl accompanying it. Goose bumps formed over her naked skin and suddenly the hot, Florida sun was no competition for the shiver that rippled through her body. She'd know that voice anywhere. But why here and why now?

"Klaus," she inquired, removing her oversized, floppy hat and peeling away her sunglasses, resting on her elbows to get a better vantage point to check she wasn't dreaming. "What the hell are you doing here?" His good looks hadn't faded in six months, that much she could tell in his tight fitted, navy polo shirt and an oversized pair of aviator sunglasses, his blonde hair curling over his ears teasingly.

"You have to come with me, right now." His voice was low and decidedly urgent but Caroline never was one to give in easily, especially given he was no longer assigned to protect her.

"I'll do no such thing," she refused, suddenly feeling a little self conscious in her skimpy bikini. At least her awkwardness hadn't diminished her stubbornness.

"Well, maybe you'll come along for me then? Niklaus always has been a questionable sort of character." Another familiar voice interrupted, she'd recognise that serious tone and chiselled jaw anywhere, even unusually attired in casual clothing.

"I almost didn't recognise you without a suit, E," she chuckled, her hand covering her eyes so she could see him amongst the bright sunlight.

"A suit on Daytona Beach? Not the kind of ensemble I was going for on this particular occasion." Caroline looked between them, Klaus' crimson lips were pursed and Elijah's brow furrowed. This obviously wasn't a social visit.

She'd thought about Klaus a lot the past six months but never imagined their reunion being quite like this.

"What's with all the chatter? I'm trying to suntan here," Katherine murmured lazily, finally turning over onto her back to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as she cocked her left eyebrow approvingly, Caroline knew they were in trouble, even if it should have been the other way around given their profession. "Well, well, who do we have here?"

"Look, there's no time for chit chat," Elijah shot back. "We need to get out of here."

"Charming," Katherine drawled. "And go where exactly? You may be cute but the creepy, stalker vibe isn't doing much for me, mister."

"Who's your mouthy friend?"

"Katherine…" Caroline attempted knowing that if anyone could make a scene it would be her brunette best friend scorned by a gorgeous stranger.

"Why don't you do us a favour and buzz off," she growled. Even though she was wearing sunglasses, Caroline knew that if looks could kill Elijah would be a hot pile of ash right now.

"Katherine, these are my friends," she explained, albeit cryptically.

"Well, your friends need to learn some manners." Although Klaus had been decidedly sombre since his sudden reappearance, Caroline couldn't miss the slight smile tugging at his lips. He did always like to see his uptight brother berated. Today was obviously no different.

"They are my friends," she continued. Caroline wasn't sure of the threat but if it was nearby she didn't want to cause more of a scene.

"From when?"

"Before I started university, you know when I was living at my former house." Katherine seemed to be processing what she was saying and Caroline wasn't sure what else she could say.

"Oh that pretty, white one," she mused, finally catching on. "Why didn't you say so?"

The girls gathered their belongings and made their way through the throng still unsure of the threat. Caroline couldn't help but watch everyone around them. In one respect being in a crowd had its advantages but at the same time you didn't know who was watching either. Katherine stumbled a little on some loose sand, stumbling forward slightly. Caroline noticed Elijah's strong arms catching her before she fell. She steadied herself but not before slapping his hand away.

"Get off me you oaf," she growled, stomping ahead. Klaus gave Caroline a curious look, his eyebrows now firmly raised.

"And you thought I was difficult, Mikaelson." She didn't bother to catch his ensuing expression.

_**2 hours later** _

"Where the hell are we?" Caroline asked, looking around the impressive house. Shortly after leaving the beach, Elijah and Klaus had ushered them into a nearby jeep and driven them down the coast.

"Your new home for the next few days."

"I'm sorry what?" Katherine whined, her brunette pony tail whipping around so fast they could hear its impact. "We have a home in party central on Daytona Beach and it's been paid for upfront."

"Well, I'm so sorry to ruin your plans," Elijah groaned.

"And we all know that this beachfront, private property is a hell of a lot better than your meagre accommodations in that questionable environment."

"Wow, I never took you for such a snob," Caroline accused, raising her eyebrows in Klaus' direction.

"Says the former first daughter," he chided. It was as if they'd been transported back to their presidential days.

"Were they always in the foreplay stage like this?" Katherine asked Elijah, looking between the two expectantly. Caroline felt her skin flush, choosing to divert her gaze downwards. Katherine always knew how to make a situation decidedly more uncomfortable.

"I didn't work with the First Family but every time I saw these two together it was exactly like this."

"Hey."

"What can I say the annoying brunette has a point. Nik."

"Annoying? Excuse me?"

"Do you ever do anything but complain? And here I thought the car ride and ten thousand questions was going to be the worst it would get."

"Well, call me crazy but after you kidnapped us I feel like it's the least we deserved and being Caroline's former, secret service, hottie, detail doesn't count."

"Klaus was my former detail, he doesn't work in the service anymore." Caroline responded, her attention solely focused on Klaus. She'd said it before thinking about the consequences.

"Have you been keeping tabs on me, Victory?" He grinned knowingly. Caroline may have done a little research over the past few months but never wanted his arrogant ass to know that.

"You wish, Mikaelson."

"Victory? Oh just great, so who exactly have I absconded with? For all I know you're all part of some Government cover-up. I really should have listened to my mother when she said never go anywhere with strangers."

"Someone's been watching too much Designated Survivor. Will you be quiet for more than five seconds if we tell you what's going on?" Elijah sighed, his frustration with the feisty girl at its absolute limit.

"I'm not making any promises but start talking, broody," she insisted, making herself comfortable on the oversized couch. Caroline took a seat nearby, careful not to be too close with Klaus, scared of the unresolved feelings it would evoke.

_**6 hours later** _

Caroline couldn't sleep. She'd found her way into the kitchen around 3am and boiled the kettle knowing that the only thing that would help was chamomile tea. She'd never been a tea fan until Klaus had suggested its calming effects during a presidential tour of India when she was restless due to the jet lag.

When Klaus had appeared from nowhere earlier, Caroline knew he wasn't secret service but the urgency in his tone and the trust she still felt towards him was enough to leave in a hurry without much information. Finding out exactly why he was there was another and more terrifying prospect, hence her insomnia.

_"There's been a very real threat made against your father," he'd admitted. During his time as President, threats weren't unheard of but now it seemed so unexpected._

_"But why?"_

_"The current President has made some comments about your father's actions and time in the Presidency. His more extreme followers have taken them personally and are out for revenge." Given just how unhinged his successor was, Caroline wasn't surprised but the fact her father should suffer made her feel suddenly ill._

_"What? I need to be with him now…" She'd attempted to make it to the front door before he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her backwards. He'd touched her before but this seemed very different and decidedly more intimate. Caroline decided to blame it on her highly strung emotions. "Get off me! I have to see my father is okay."_

_"Your father is in lock down, so too your mother at their place in Houston. No one is getting to them," he whispered, pulling her closer. She could feel his heart beating against her skin, his mouth lowered as his hot breath tickled her ear. "The best thing you can do is stay here until this is over. That's what they want." She stilled, knowing that it was probably true._

_"_ _Why are you here though?"_

_"After leaving the service, I started my own private protective company with my brothers. We still work as consultants for the Government."_

_"And let me guess, my father insisted the consultant, who happens to be you, intervene?" He chuckled against her hair, calming her considerably. "He figured I was the only one who could get through to your stubborn self."_

_"Sell out," she growled, not bothering to pull free. For some reason being cocooned in his arms felt so right. "If we get through this, I have every intention of raising this with him and kicking your ass, you can quote me on that Mikaelson."_

"Why do I feel like this is deja vu?" He yawned, making his way towards the stainless steel fridge and opening the door, breaking her from her trance. The glow from inside cast light on his toned, not to mention bare, torso. From what Caroline could tell in her shock, the only clothing he was wearing was a fitted pair of grey boxer shorts.

"Do you mind?"

"I'm hungry," he muttered, rifling through the fridge. "And I figured you needed some lemon," he said, placing one on the kitchen counter, just like in India all those years ago. "You're welcome."

"Do you always walk around half naked?"

"I didn't expect to run into you if you hadn't noticed. And just so you know that singlet and short set isn't completely innocent, sweetheart."

"Excuse me for being kidnapped at short notice with no proper change of clothes, unlike mister organised."

"It's bloody hot out, not that I owe you an explanation given I'm trying to protect you, Victory."

"But in eight years together you were always clothed and professional but now you're just…" She faltered as he turned to face her. If she thought the side view was impressive, front on was even better. Caroline had lost all sensible thought, her mouth dry.

"Just?" Caroline knew two could play at this game, picking up the nearby knife and waving it in his direction to keep him at bay.

"I'm armed and dangerous and given my current emotional state you should be worried, naked boy."

"If I knew my partially naked form would have created this reaction, I would have done it sooner."

"You smug ass," she scowled, knife still well and truly poised. She was losing all resolve, the grip on the knife weakening with every second.

"You conceited princess," he growled, removing it from her grasp and pulling her towards him greedily.

"I hate you so much," she panted, feeling every last shred of willpower slip away.

"Well, luckily I hate you too," he growled, his crimson, lips taking hers hungrily, his tongue finding its way into her hot and waiting mouth. It was as if eight years of pent up sexual frustration was playing out. His hands caressed her back, making their way lower to cup her taut ass, lifting her onto the kitchen counter, while not breaking their connection. His hands found their way to the hem of her singlet, his fingers teasing the sensitive skin underneath. Caroline's felt like she was on fire, her nipples tingling in anticipation of his touch.

"So, this is what you two get up to without supervision?" Elijah asked, interrupting their frenzy. They broke apart like startled animals, albeit reluctantly.

"He started it," Caroline accused, licking her lips self consciously and attempting to push him away, her hands shaking.

"No, it was definitely her, I mean she had a knife and…."

"Ooooh kinky," Katherine whistled appreciatively appearing from behind. "Please don't let us stop you." She pulled Elijah away strategically and Caroline had to admit she was glad. The fact that those two might have been playing nice finally was a bonus.

"I'm sorry, we really shouldn't…"

"This might not be the best time but there's something I've been wanting to tell you for years, Victory," Klaus admitted, pulling her closer and placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

"And what's that?" They were both silent obviously scared to admit their true feelings after such a build up. "How about a game of pool?" He suggested. "Each time we sink a ball we confess something and then…"

"Winner takes all?" Caroline smirked knowingly.


	5. No Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a food critic and Caroline is the sous chef of the restaurant he is reviewing. He's opinionated and fussy and she's a control freak that doesn't take too kindly to any sort of criticism. What happens when they clash?

**_Entrée_ **

"Klaus Mikaelson is on table four!" Lexi squealed excitedly as she rushed into the restaurant's kitchen laden with an armful of dirty plates. Saturday was their busiest night of the week when they did their most covers and they were currently at the peak of dinner service.

"Lexi!" Caroline hissed, joining her at the sink as she unloaded the plates. "You shouldn't joke about things like that; I don't want the rest of the kitchen staff to be nervous for no reason."

"It's not a joke," she reiterated. "He's really here in all of his gorgeousness. Seriously, those pictures in the newspaper don't do him justice, Caroline."

"Well if that's the case, I'm not sure why you thought it was necessary to alert the whole kitchen."

"I thought it would motivate them."

"Klaus Mikaelson is a shark when it comes to reviewing, he takes no prisoners. It was only last week that he berated the Head Chef at Aldea for the worst Cochinillo Assado he's ever tasted."

Klaus Mikaelson was the Food Editor and Chief Restaurant Critic at the New York Times, his reviews could make or break your career and that's what scared the hell out of Caroline. She always knew she wanted to make food her career and shortly after graduating she'd travelled to Paris to study at the famed Le Cordon Bleu under some of the best chefs in the world. She'd always favoured French cuisine over others and after returning to New York she had taken up a number of apprentice positions across the city and worked her way up the very competitive ranks of the hospitality industry. Her hard work and determination had finally paid off when she was appointed sous chef at the famed Per Se restaurant on Columbia Circle. She knew she was a talented chef otherwise she wouldn't be there. According to her best friend Katherine and the restaurant's Maitre'd, it was mainly due to her control freak tendencies and obsessive attention to detail.

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said, but the food here is delicious," she reasoned. "So, he'll have nothing but great things to say."

"Yeah, well when it comes to that man I don't trust him; I think sometimes he complains about things just for the shock and awe factor."

"That man doesn't need publicity, have you seen those dimples?" Caroline rolled her eyes by way of response, walking away towards the service window. Luckily she had a pretty good view of table four from there. Her breath hitched in her throat as she spied those familiar dirty, blonde curls and those crimson lips she could see even from this far away.

"Perving on our resident reviewer, are we?" A familiar voice asked, joining her by the window.

"Last time I checked this is back of house and you are very much front of house, Kitty Kat."

"I came here to warn you about Mr Foodie in my front of house but obviously you already know."

"Our gossipy waitress Lexi has already told me about him and all of his apparent gorgeousness," she drawled. "You know a little heads-up that the Times most revered food critic was dining here would have been helpful."

"He used a pseudonym," she hissed, defensively. "Do you really think a food critic calls to pre-warn the restaurant that he's coming?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little…"

"Flustered?" She teased, sending Caroline a knowing grin. "He's even better close up. I can't say much for his dinner companion though, talk about snobby." Caroline's eyes flickered across to the other side of the table where a long haired brunette sat. From the unimpressed look on her face Caroline didn't doubt Katherine's assessment.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"Who knows? He has a different female every week according to the social pages."

"You're not paid to stand around chatting!" the Executive Chef barked from the pass. "How about we try something where Pierce sees to the customers out front and maybe you could come and help me cook this century, Forbes." They gave each other a knowing look before parting ways, Enzo always was a grumpy ass mid-service.

"He's just another food critic," Enzo said, breaking Caroline from her chopping trance a few minutes later. "Don't worry about him."

"Huh?"

"I can tell you're anxious my little grasshopper but you're going to have a lot more reviews over the course of your cooking career and the sooner you start to develop a tough skin the better."

"Easier said than done," Caroline muttered, realising she was going to have to produce the best meal of her life yet, hoping the nerves swirling violently in her stomach wouldn't impede her progress.

The next two hours flew by in a flurry of Hudson Valley Moulard Duck Foie Gras, Butter Poached Nova Scotia Lobster, Herb Roasted Elysian Fields Lamb and Pressé of Yorkshire Porcelet. Caroline found that at least keeping so busy she didn't have much time to think about him and his possible thoughts about her food.

"Apparently he wants to speak with the chef," Katherine announced, coming into the kitchen twenty minutes after the dessert and cheese selection had been served.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked, absentmindedly holding up her knife, wondering if that was a good sign or a bad one. She'd snuck a look at his table only ten minutes earlier and he seemed to be enjoying himself, even if his dinner companion wasn't.

"I didn't ask questions," she huffed. "I figured when New York's most well-known reviewer makes a request you don't question it."

"Enzo," she called out in the direction of their freezer. "You need to go out to Klaus Mikaelson's table."

"I'll do no such thing," he complained, coming back into view.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I shouldn't have to go out there and pander to yet another food critic. My food should speak for itself," he replied, stubbornly. "And given I own this place I think it's my right, don't you?"

"Oh, so now you're going to choose to be pig headed," Katherine shot back.

"I have to agree with Kat."

"You know most employees would get fired for speaking about their boss like that."

"Oh come on Enzo, we all know that under this prickly exterior lies a harmless pussy cat," Katherine cooed.

"Flattery won't get me to the front of house, Pierce."

"You have to go out there, it won't be a good look, Enzo," Caroline insisted.

"Well, if you're so concerned about appearances my little sous chef, I think you should go in my place. Consider this first-time experience my gift to you." Caroline felt ill all of a sudden. The nerves that had begun to settle after she'd sent out the last meal returning with a vengeance.

"Oh, I can't go out there," she hissed, almost like she thought he was going to hear her from the kitchen.

"Oh, so now you can't go out there," Enzo quipped.

"Well someone better bloody well get out there," Katherine ordered. "You've been bickering in here for five minutes now; I wouldn't be surprised if he's left the restaurant in the meantime."

"Off you go mon protégé," he ordered, before busying himself at the sink. "And Katherine go away and prance around or whatever it is that you do."

"I can't go out there, Kat," she whispered, pulling her aside.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"It's just nerves, you'll be fine, Care."

"You don't understand," she replied through gritted teeth. "We've sort of had prior relations."

"Define relations," she shot back before consulting the deep blush that had crossed Caroline's face. "You did the nasty. How the hell do I not know about this?"

"It was five years ago when I was studying in Paris, I didn't think I'd ever have to see him again."

"Yet, you didn't think it would be useful to mention this little piece of historical information when he arrived?"

"I was planning on hiding out in the kitchen as usual," she rambled, her breaths becoming shallower with every word. "And excuse me for being more distracted about my cooking rather than recounting my sexual history."

"Okay, just calm down, Care," she soothed. "How were things left? Please tell me it was a happy parting of ways."

"Mmmm, kind of unfinished."

"Unfinished, how?"

"After we, well you know, I sort of left while he was still sleeping."

"Why would you want to walk out on a handsome, male specimen that like that?"

"I…"

"Oi you two! Enough with the bloody mother's meeting," Enzo called out. "Last time I checked I gave you both an order."

"You've got two choices. One, you don't go out there and he leaves here and writes bad things, or two you go out there, he remembers what you did and then he writes bad things."

"I'm not a fan of either of those options, do you have a third?"

"You try to get our stubborn ass Executive Chef out there, but I don't like your chances and at the moment we're really running against the clock."

"Just great," she muttered, removing her hat and trying to make some effort with her appearance.

"Uh, you might also want to relinquish the dangerous weapon before you go out there, he might think you're trying to threaten him into a good review or something." She said, taking her kitchen knife from her grasp. In all the drama, Caroline hadn't even realised she was still holding onto it. "Good luck!"

"I'm going to need it,"

The restaurant was almost empty this time of night, one thing she was glad about if things went south. He looked just as good as she remembered in a blue, unbuttoned at the neck shirt that emphasised his eyes. She could make out familiar necklaces peeking out from underneath and was trying to ignore the memories they were evoking. She couldn't miss the shock and familiarity that crossed his features as she approached him and his date.

"Mr Mikaelson, it's certainly a treat having the New York Time's premiere food critic dining at Per Se tonight." She figured if she was polite enough he'd return the favour, well she hoped so anyway. He regarded her curiously, obviously composing himself before responding for his date's benefit. Although she looked completely unimpressed with her appearance at the table, Caroline was glad she was there so it couldn't get too personal.

"Now, you don't look like Enzo St John," he smiled, flashing a rogue and completely disarming dimple her way, she'd really tried to forget those, bastard.

"Chef St John sends his apologies for not being able to meet you but something personal came up at the last minute and he had to leave after dessert was served," she lied.

"So, who are you then?" The brunette asked, her sour expression not lost on Caroline. "I'm Caroline Forbes, his sous chef," she said, trying to ignore his intense gaze as she addressed his rude excuse for a date. "I hope everything was to your liking this evening."

"I don't usually like to comment in too much detail before my review comes out but I thought it was okay," he replied, lazily. Just okay? This was worse than she thought. "The combination of flavours was good for the most part and the wines were well matched to each course. The lamb was rather disappointing though."

"Disappointing how, if you don't mind me asking?" She baulked, incredulously.

"Frankly, it was overcooked."

She wanted to scream at him but Caroline knew that would probably make things much worse. She cooked the lamb herself, it was her signature dish and she sure as hell knew it wasn't overcooked; he was just being an ass because his over inflated ego had been a little crushed. After five years you'd think he'd be over it but obviously not. Caroline had always regretted leaving him that night without saying goodbye but looking at his smug smirk as he told her about the lamb she didn't any longer, her initial instincts about him were obviously right.

"Well, thank you for the feedback, I hope you both enjoy the rest of your evening," she murmured, nodding her head by way of a farewell and walking away trying to contain her rage, until she was back in the kitchen at least.

"How did it go?" Katherine asked, scaring her momentarily.

"You should have let me take my knife," she growled stalking past, not elaborating any further. She wasn't in the mood to chat right now.

_**Le Plat Principal** _

"Caroline! Katherine! You both have to see this!" Lexi chirped as they walked into the restaurant six days later.

"We need to really get her some Valium," Katherine joked as she bounded over to them like an excitable Labrador puppy, Caroline noticing for the first time that she was clutching a copy of the Times.

"If that's what I think it is I don't want to see it. That smug idiot can kiss my ass." She cursed

"Well, as wonderful as that image you've created is Forbes, I really think you should," Enzo drawled, joining them at the bar.

"I'll have a look at it later, I should start prepping for lunch service," she stalled, wanting to put off the horrible moment a little bit longer.

"Per Se has always been considered one of the classic French restaurants in New York City," Katherine read from the paper aloud, not giving Caroline a chance to escape. "While tradition is welcome in any good food establishment, my dining experience was…"

"Stop, I don't want to hear," she bit out, probably a little too dramatically in hindsight. Katherine gave her a weary look and cleared her throat before continuing.

"My dining experience was a sheer delight from the outstanding service, the warm ambience and the quality array of wine choices that perfectly matched each course of the varied and delicious tasting menu."

"What now?"

"The true hero though was the food. With a beautifully diverse menu that champions fresh, local produce, every dish is on point. The Hudson Valley Moulard Duck Foie Gras was a decadent start to the meal and the butter poached Nova Scotia Lobster was creamy and tender. However, the stand out dish of the evening was the roasted Elysian Fields lamb that was cooked so perfectly it melted in your mouth. It wasn't just the meat itself either, all of the accompaniments packed a flavoursome punch thanks to the infusion of fresh herbs and a knockout red wine jus."

Caroline had to sit down, did she hear all of that right? What happened to it being overcooked?

"Eating at Per Se was an exceptional dining experience which I would gladly reprise. I would like to commend not just Chef St John for his skills and stewardship of the restaurant but all of the staff including his newly acquired but talented sous chef, Caroline Forbes." Katherine kept reading but Caroline had well and truly stopped listening.

"Hello, Caroline? Are you okay?" Lexi asked a few moments later, waving her hand in front of her face to grab her attention.

"Um, yeah," she murmured, uncertainly. "Did I just hear all of that right?"

"I can read you know," Katherine snorted.

"Aren't you glad you read it now, princess?" Enzo asked dryly, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Caroline figured that was the most cheer she was going to get out of her boss. "Now, get to work everyone, I'm trying to run a business after all.

Katherine remained with her at the bar watching her curiously. "Why do I get the impression that you're not as overjoyed as you should be?"

"Him."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"That arrogant son of a…" she trailed off. "I'm so mad, how dare he do this to me?"

"What? Give Per Se an amazing review? Or single you out in said review?"

"He told me my lamb was overcooked, he said the meal was just okay, do you really think those comments were reflective of that review, Kat?"

"You said it yourself, the lamb wasn't overcooked and he was just acting out because his precious ego was bruised."

"Yes, but to make me wait almost a week in agony like that? Don't you think that was a little childish?"

"Maybe he thinks sneaking out on him in the middle of the night was childish," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You're getting awfully worked up over some guy you apparently don't care about. Unless..."

"That's just crazy. You know what? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now," she growled, barrelling towards the front door.

"What about work?"

"I won't be long, cover for me. Surely that review must have given me some brownie points with Enzo," she called out not even bothering to look back she was that angry.

The New York Times' offices weren't far which was both a good and a bad thing. Good because she could get back to work relatively quickly but bad because it didn't give her much time to calm down. Where the hell did this guy get off?

"I'm here to see Klaus Mikaelson," she told the receptionist, who gave her a look which basically said she had no hope of it happening.

"I'm sorry but Mr Mikaelson isn't available."

"I need to see him, it's important. I'm Caroline Forbes, he'll know me."

"You sound like every other woman who apparently desperately needs to see him," she drawled. Caroline wasn't surprised he had little groupies but she was offended someone thought she was one of them.

"What's so urgent, love," a very distinct and familiar English accent enquired. She spun around straight into his broad chest and smirking face, those lips curved into a sly smile. She faltered initially, trying to ignore the smell of his spicy aftershave but managed to eventually regain her composure.

"How dare you," she said, by way of response.

"And here I thought you'd be thanking me, silly me for thinking you'd actually be appreciative that I put you on the map of the New York food scene," he said sarcastically before walking away towards the revolving doors.

"You can't just walk away from me," she demanded, following him through the door.

"That's never stopped you before, love," he snapped and Caroline had to admit he did have a point.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"You know my thoughts on the matter, I don't like people telling me what to do."

"Well, that's mature," she muttered, finally catching up by his side as he powered down the street.

"Oh like sneaking out in the middle of the night mature? Seriously love, it's probably best you stop talking, you're giving me far too much ammunition."

"Like you haven't done worse at some point, Mikaelson," she scoffed. "You know like berating my food to my face and then writing the complete opposite, because that wasn't cruel at all."

"I didn't berate your food, in fact I recall saying it was okay."

"The word every chef wants to hear about their food. You also said my lamb was overcooked yet proceeded to praise it as 'melt in your mouth' in your review."

"You know," he said, stopping in his tracks to turn and look at her. "Most people would kill for a review like this and from me of all people."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really and you know that," he countered. "Why don't you just say thank you and then we can go our separate ways, you know just like we did five years ago."

"But I want to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you said one thing and then wrote something completely different," she murmured, trying not to lose herself in those deep, blue eyes as they continued to spar on the street obvious to all the inquisitive onlookers.

"You're a good chef, Caroline. I remember when you cooked me that meal in Paris, it was lamb with a red wine jus and I was blown away by your skills so early on in your career. Obviously I didn't know you were the sous chef but once I did, it all made sense."

"You remember what I cooked?" She asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"I remember more than you think," he murmured. Caroline could feel herself falling back into a familiar Klaus Mikaelson haze and knew she had to get out now. Anger and outrage worked for her so Caroline figured she should use more of that.

"So, you knew it was my signature dish and you purposely criticised it, what to make some cheap point?"

"I was surprised to see you and I'll admit I may have acted a little mischievously at your expense but you're not innocent yourself."

_**Le Musée d'Orsay - Paris, France - 5 years earlier** _

_"Vincent Van Gogh was a tortured soul," an English voice interrupted as she stared at his famed Starry Night over the Rhone painting._

_"Well, I think cutting off your own ear would definitely confirm that fact," she replied, turning around to meet the stranger's eyes but not expecting them to be quite so blue and penetrating._

_"This was the view from his window at the asylum, I think it's very telling of the time and his state of mind."_

_"Are you one of the guides?" She asked, curiously._

_"No, just an art history nerd," he chuckled. 'But I'd be more than happy to give you a tour if you'd like?"_

_"I'll bet," she drawled. "How does that tour guide line work for you?"_

_"You'd be surprised, I probably have about a seventy-five per cent success rate. How are my chances looking so far?"_

_"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she replied, cocking her left eyebrow._

_"That's why I like you, love."_

_"It's Caroline." He looked at her blankly before she continued. "You know my name, so you don't have to call me love."_

_"So, about that tour?"_

_"Why not, it sounds like you certainly know your art even if you did acquire it by picking up random women."_

_"Let's begin, shall we?" He said sending her a wolfish grin. If it wasn't the eyes it was the dimples and if it wasn't the lips it was the white Henley he wore, fitted snugly across his chest with a few necklaces hiding underneath. She told herself that it was just a harmless tour and then they'd go their separate ways. She didn't know him but Caroline felt drawn to the stranger who spoke so vividly about art as they made their way through all the rooms. Apparently he was a journalist for the Times and was visiting from London for the weekend for work. He suggested a drink and Caroline found herself agreeing._

_"The Cordon Bleu," he whistled. "I'm impressed."_

_"It's been tough but I've loved every minute and now it's time to go back to the States and do something with everything I've learned," she replied. "No pressure or anything."_

_"I'm sure you'll do fine, love."_

_"What did I tell you about calling me that again?"_

_"Not to do it, but I have this thing where I don't do what I'm told," he joked. "And you're going home tomorrow?"_

_"I leave on a midday flight," she sighed, wistfully._

_"You sound like you don't want to go back."_

_"I do, I miss my friends and family and I really want to get my career started, it's just difficult to leave such an amazing place I've come to love behind."_

_"You might physically leave Paris but it never leaves you heart, trust me," he explained. "Anyway, it's not like it's going anywhere, you can always come back one day."_

_"You might be right," she smiled._

_"_ _So, Miss Chef Extraordinaire, what is you speciality?"_

_"I'd hardly call myself that but I cook a mean lamb," she boasted. "You'd love it, I guarantee it."_

_"Well, that's a shame you're leaving tomorrow, isn't it?" The afternoon had been so effortless and spontaneous, something Caroline wasn't given her control freak tendencies. For some reason she didn't want it to end and she just wanted to live in the last moments she had in the City of Light._

_"_ _How about dinner, tonight? I'll cook." He looked a little surprised by her suggestion but the dimpled smile he gave her was telling her he agreed._

_"If you poison me though I'll never forgive you."_

_"Well, if I poison you, you'll probably be dead so it won't really matter now, will it?"_

_"Well when you put it like that...I'm staying at a friend's apartment around the corner if that's easier or we could..."_

_"That's perfect, there's a gourmet supermarket a few streets away, so we can pick up some ingredients there," she rambled, excitedly. If there was something Caroline loved doing it was cooking for people. She'd met a few friends during her time in Paris but no one that had ever piqued her interest quite like Klaus Mikaelson had._

_A few hours later and he was happily washing the dishes, something he insisted on doing seeing as she had cooked. There was nothing she liked more than a satisfied customer that wasn't averse to doing some domestic chores. "That jus should come with a warning."_

_"A warning?"_

_"Yes, be warned that one serve won't be enough and you'll need at least ten more just in the one sitting," he chuckled. "Most people think that those are the easiest sauces to make but in fact they're one of the hardest. How exactly do you make that?"_

_"I could tell you my secrets but then I'd have to kill you," she teased._

_"Oh come on."_

_"I was serious about that killing part," she shot back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though. You seem to know a little bit about cooking."_

_"My mother was a cook at the local pub when I was growing up in country England actually, she used to let me help out and I picked up her love for food, I guess you could say."_

_"My mother can't cook to save herself, she's still not sure where I got the talent from given my father is just as bad, if not worse."_

_"She must be proud of you though."_

_"I think so, I suppose it's not going to mean much until I do something with all this training," she shared. "What made you want to be a journalist?"_

_"I guess I just really like words," he replied, shrugging his shoulders._

_"So, what exactly do you write about?"_

_"When I was fresh out of university you'd write anything they gave you but I've actually started to do some feature articles and even a couple of restaurant reviews."_

_"We've been hanging out for this long but you didn't feel the need to tell me we have something in common?" She baulked. "I mean maybe if I was lucky you could be writing about me one day."_

_"Well, if you feed me more of that red wine jus I may just say something nice, if you're lucky."_

_"Says the guy who just polished off his plate," she joked, hitting him with the tea towel she was holding._

_"Hey, that's not a nice way to treat someone who's washing up after your mess," he teased, splashing her with the soapy water from the sink._

_"You did not just do that," she warned._

_"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She didn't take long to retaliate, scooping off some of the bubbles from the detergent and rubbing them in his blonde curls. He grabbed her around the waist attempting to push her away but that never happened. In seconds his lips were on hers, his hands were caressing her lower back and her hands were splayed across his chest._

_"We shouldn't be doing this," she said between their urgent kisses. It felt so good and if Caroline was being honest she could kiss his crimson lips all day._

_"Why?"_

_"I'm going home tomorrow, nothing can come of this," she panted._

_"Why? Afraid you'll fall in love with me? Don't worry, I get this a lot from women, so don't feel bad."_

_"Don't flatter yourself," she groaned against his lips as his hands ventured southward, unbuttoning her jeans._ _"I have plans and a future in New York."_

_"I fully support plans for the future, in fact I have my own funnily enough. So, how about we just think about tonight?"_

_"You've got a deal," she cried out, just as his hands found their way inside her black panties. There was no going back now._

"I may have left early but we both agreed that it was one night only. You were going back to London and I was flying to New York, it would never have worked."

"I understand that but you could have just said goodbye rather than sneaking out like you did," he admitted. "I guess I just didn't expect that kind of behaviour from you."

"Well, we're not all perfect," she mumbled. "Look, thank you for the review, I really did appreciate it even if it didn't seem like that earlier."

"Wow, finally she says thank you," he drawled. "Now that's finally sorted, I'm going to lunch."

"Going to crush someone else's dreams?" She joked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Well, I can't be nice too often, I have a reputation to protect after all. Goodbye, Caroline." He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, causing heat to spread through her body, memories of their night together coming back all at once. Before she could utter a response he was gone, swallowed up by the busy New York lunchtime crowd.

_**Dessert** _

"Do you always stalk women at their place of employment?"

"Says the woman that did the exact same thing to me a week ago and then sent me these," Klaus murmured holding up the familiar black box filled with freshly made éclairs. "You know it's generally frowned upon to bribe a food critic with pastries don't you?" She'd just finished dinner service and was making her way home from the restaurant when he appeared from what seemed like nowhere. She wasn't altogether upset because she'd sent those pastries secretly hoping he'd seek her out, looks like her little ploy had worked.

"You've already done the review so I think it's okay under the circumstances."

"So, do you usually send random males sweets?"

"I'd hardly call you random, but no I don't. I guess I just wanted to thank you for the review given I didn't show really show my appreciation in the best way last week," she mumbled.

"You think?"

"Well you did make me doubt my cooking skills and my choice of vocation for a week, so I think my reaction was kind of warranted." She noticed his face fall briefly before responding.

"That wasn't fair," he admitted. "I'm sorry about that, I was just so surprised to see you and after the way we left things I let my feelings get in the way."

"Your feelings?"

"Confusion mostly and some anger if I'm being honest."

"That's fair after the way I left things."

"Plus those niggling, residual feelings that never really went away. When I woke up to find you gone it was so difficult and, no, not because you crushed my ego or whatever you think it was."

"It was the wrong thing to do but I panicked," she shared. "I was torn by what I'd felt for you in such a short period of time and my future career plans and after we agreed it was only one night I assumed that's what you wanted too."

"Well, you brought it up first, I thought it was what you wanted. You know I would have never made you choose."

"Talk about a breakdown in conversation."

"Well, to be honest we were otherwise occupied," he grinned. "When you walked out of the kitchen the other night all the memories flooded back and it was like no time had passed and we were back in Paris again."

"That was a good time."

"It was and I was greedy for more time with you, so I might have baited you that night at Per Se on purpose."

"I thought you did that to get me back for leaving?"

"To a certain degree but my underlying reason was because I knew you'd come tearing down to my offices to seek clarification."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"It worked, didn't it?" He smirked. "Anyway it's not like you're so innocent, love. Using pastries to lure me here?"

"You got me. I guess we're just as bad as each other."

"No, we just can't stay away from each other, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. We have missed out on five years together. So now we've done the career thing, how about we work on us?"

"But what about the brunette and all of the other women I've heard about?"

"Hayley was a set up by my misguided sister but it's obvious you've been reading too much idle gossip, Caroline," he scolded. "I don't have a girlfriend but if you'd like to take up that role I'd be more than happy to have you."

"That sounds like a plan," He moved closer so their mouth were within inches of hers, fastening a lock of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes in anticipation as he leaned in brushing his lips softly against hers. Caroline could definitely get used to this.

_**9 years later** _

"Order up! Table ten," Caroline yelled from the pass, looking out on her restaurant Critique Gastronomie. Yes, her restaurant. Well, if she was being honest it was theirs.

After a whirlwind romance, Klaus and Caroline had married and only a few years later opened their own business in the popular Soho District of New York City. She was Head Chef and Klaus was involved in the business side still writing reviews every now and again when it wasn't deemed to be a conflict of interest of course. Enzo once told her that the feeling of owning your own restaurant was like nothing else and he was right. She felt equal parts of contentment, pride and accomplishment and doing it with Klaus by her side was the cherry on top.

"We have a reviewer in the house," Katherine approached, breaking her from her trance.

"Oh really? Is it Tracey Christiansen at the Times or Angus Taylor from The New Yorker?"

"Take a look, he's over on table one." Her eyes flickered across the busy restaurant, her heart leaping at the sight.

"If it isn't the Klaus Mikaelson."

"He's definitely improved his taste in dates over the years," Katherine commented.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going out there for a minute to try and butter him up."

"I don't think you'll have any problems," Katherine said, watching her walk away a definite spring in her step.

She couldn't have been happier for her friend or more thankful. She did introduce her to Klaus' brother Elijah, after all. Even grumpy Enzo had softened slightly over the years after meeting his match in Rebekah Mikaelson.

"I heard there was an important reviewer in the house this evening," she grinned, approaching the table and gazing into the warm eyes of her husband.

"She's a real shark, goes by the name of Riley Mikaelson," he answered, gesturing to their five-year-old daughter in the neighbouring chair.

"Hey baby," she greeted their blonde ball of joy by rubbing her nose against hers playfully.

"Hi Mama," she laughed, like she always did when Caroline did that.

"Although, I think it's past someone's bedtime, daddy."

"I thought she deserved a treat," he replied, defensively.

"We're spoiling her with all this haute cuisine, she joked. "I don't think there's another five-year-old out there with a more sophisticated palate."

"Well, look at her parents are you surprised? I really wish you could join me and my date for dinner though, love." She stood behind his chair and whispered in his ear.

"You know I'd love that but I'm Head Chef and co-owner, I need to set an example for the staff. However, when I get home I'm all yours," she whispered. "I'll even wear nothing but my chef hat."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He groaned and she could sense his excitement.

"Yes, but feel free to tell me again."


	6. Eternal Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where the first words they say are tattooed on their wrist, but they are still vampires.

_Klaus_

At age five, when Niklaus Mikaelson was old enough to read the scrawled ink on his left wrist he'd immediately asked his mother what it meant.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. She'd explained to him about soulmates and the fact that whomever spoke those words to him was his one true love. At that point, the thought of kissing some girl was bad enough given the germ factor let alone having to spend the rest of his life with her.

As he entered his teen years, the more absurd he thought the concept was, especially given what it said.

_**"I'm not some damsel in distress."** _

Not the most manly of phrases and something he kept well hidden due to his deep embarrassment, thinking that someone up there was playing a very mean trick on him. His siblings thought it was hilarious, meanwhile, all the more reason to keep it away from their prying eyes too.

Becoming a hybrid and the most powerful creature on earth on the cusp of his adult life had shattered those childhood insecurities but the fact those six words remained inked on his wrist even after his transformation was a source of great frustration and curiosity. What if his mother was correct? What if the love of his life was out there somewhere? All Klaus knew was that the tattoo would remain hidden, he had an evil reputation to protect after all.

He'd been informed that the Salvatore vampire was converging on New Orleans. The warring between their families had endured for centuries and the eldest brother Damon had reached out with a peace offering. Being the suspicious tyrant he was, Klaus suspected there was more to this mission than he was led to believe. He made his way from his compound determined to reach his enemy before he could enter his beloved city. He had minions on the ready but Klaus wanted to do this himself.

_Caroline_

"Could my day get any worse?" She huffed. Her car had broken down around mile marker eleven, further delaying her arrival into New Orleans. She kicked the tire angrily wishing she'd paid more attention in shop class.

Caroline Forbes was a newbie vampire and had left her home in small town Mystic Falls to avoid any further scrutiny. She'd recently reconnected with her childhood best friend Bonnie Bennett, a witch herself, who lived in the Big Easy. Apparently being a human in New Orleans was a rarity and Caroline had to admit that being part of the majority was a lot more appealing than the minority she'd left in her hometown.

She looked over the steaming engine, playing with a valve only to have it spurt oil over her forearm. She growled, finding a cloth in the backseat to wipe herself wishing that her vampire powers would include fixing a broken down vehicle. As she wiped away the black liquid, she noticed the familiar tattoo. When it had appeared she'd been too afraid to show it to anyone else but now it was an annoyingly familiar mark.

She'd always imagined having a butterfly or something equally as feminine, not the scrawled writing on her right wrist. She'd been equally as curious about how it appeared and what it meant. _**"**_

_**Need my help with anything, love?** _

It was for this reason she kept it hidden until Bonnie had visited shortly after her transition and filled her in on the whole soulmate thing. It couldn't be true, as if she'd go for a guy that would say that. For starters Caroline Forbes wasn't some weakling, if anyone needed help it wasn't her, and anyone who called her love was just asking to be punched.

"Excuse me?" She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him standing there. He was tall with dark hair and piercing green eyes. "Can I help you?"

Immediately she didn't like him. Yes, he was mildly cute but she could sense something much more sinister in his tone. "I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it," he prodded. "I'd be more than happy to take a look under the hood." Given the way his eyes were flickering over her body clad in jeans and a fitted, white tank, she was wondering which hood he was referring to.

"It's okay," she bristled pushing past him for a quick escape not expecting him to grab her wrist roughly, the tattoo turning an angry, red colour.

"Now, that's not a nice way to thank a good Samaritan," he insisted, his grip tightening.

"Funnily enough I think good is a slight exaggeration on your part," she growled. "Let me go."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, blondie," he teased. "There's no one out here to hear you scream. I've been driving for hours and need a snack to get me through."

"Are you joking or just really dumb?" She scoffed, finally managing to free her arm. "Pretty sure you wouldn't be interested in my blood."

"Right now I'd take anything, vampire," he hissed, moving towards her and pinning her over the overheated engine. She could feel the steam burning her ears she was that close.

 _ **"Need my help with anything, love?"** _If she wasn't otherwise occupied, Caroline would have recognised those six familiar words she'd read over and over again. Finding some unexpected energy, Caroline pushed her aggressor away and turned to look at the stranger.

**_"I'm not some damsel in distress._ "**

Before either could respond, she snapped the brunette's neck and watched gleefully as he crumpled to the ground. "That I can see," the attractive bystander mused, his crimson lips curving into a knowing smile, a stray dimple making an appearance.

"Do you want to be next?" She huffed. "And don't call me love." As soon as she'd uttered the word Caroline realised what had just transpired, her mouth opening in shock. Was this her soulmate? Perusing his assets, Caroline wasn't too upset with the universe if that was the case.

"I just can't seem to help myself," he murmured. Their eyes met, dark blue on light, almost like things had finally fallen into place. Without speaking he held up his wrist, Caroline doing the same thing.

"I thought you'd be cuter," she joked, once the silence became too overwhelming. She was never good in these types of situations and had no intention of stroking his ego just because they were meant to be together.

"Funny that," he agreed. "I thought you'd be less opinionated."

"So, what now?" She asked, her left eyebrow kinking teasingly. "I don't get married on the first meeting."

"What a coincidence," he smirked. "How about a drink for now?"

Caroline wanted to hate him but she was fairly certain she fell in love with him then and there. "Fine, but I'm paying, I don't care if you're my soulmate."

"I can live with that, love," he chuckled.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"


	7. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is Kol's best friend who frequently lets herself into his apartment with a bottle of tequila. When Klaus comes to visit he gets the pleasure of seeing some random blonde barge into his brother's apartment, throw herself on the couch and yell out that takeout is on its way.

"Takeout's on its way," Caroline yelled, launching herself onto his well worn couch, bottle of tequila grasped firmly in her hand. It had been the week from hell work wise and she needed greasy food and a drink, possibly many, with her best friend to unwind.

They'd met six months earlier when she'd pounded on his neighbouring apartment door for being too noisy. Her ire hadn't lasted long when he'd invited her inside to join his housewarming party. She figured if you couldn't beat them, join them. Kol Mikaelson had recently moved from England to take a finance job in Chicago. Yes, he could be whiny, self-centred and spent longer in the bathroom than Caroline but they'd bonded nonetheless.

She could hear the shower running, cursing inwardly about how long he'd take. She eyed the bottle of tequila and decided it wouldn't hurt to start early. Busying herself with cutting the limes and sourcing an ample amount of salt, Caroline decided a soundtrack was definitely needed. She grinned knowingly as soon as the opening strains began, Taylor Swift's voice wafting through the room. Kol liked to pretend he hated 'chick' music but obviously that wasn't the case. She let the music take over her body, finding the nearest utensil as her microphone.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in…"

"I'm the troublesome one?" An unfamiliar voice asked, mid chuckle. She froze wondering if the spatula in hand was enough to disable the intruder behind her.

"Is that burglar speak for being misunderstood?"

"I don't know, figured you'd know more about that," he shot back, pronouncing every syllable in a smug, English accent as he did it. "Although, I have to admit I've never come across a thief that dances and sings in the kitchen mid-robbery." She rolled her eyes, already hating this guy who was trying to deflect the attention. Turning around, albeit slowly, she wasn't quite ready for what met her.

Not only was this stranger gorgeous he was also naked, bar the towel hanging low on his extremely defined hips. Small droplets of water cascaded down his bare, toned chest and Caroline suddenly had the desire to lick each one off personally. She shook her head, trying to remind herself this guy was a criminal.

"Alright, love?" He asked, licking those sinful, crimson lips as he said it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Not until you tell me who you are, sweetheart, given you're the one trespassing."

"I am not," she huffed, feeling the blush creeping up towards her cheeks. Flustered was an understatement at this point. The silence hung in the air as each appraised the other one intensely. The front door opened at that point, surprising them both. Kol walked in taking in his best friend and his barely dressed brother staring each other down.

"Seriously, big brother," he growled, throwing his keys on the table. "You've been in town ten hours and already corrupted my best friend?"

"Best friend?" Klaus asked curiously just as Caroline spoke.

"Brother?"

"Glad to see you two decided to do the dirty before discussing specifics," he snorted.

"Excuse me?" They said in unison, the spatula hitting Kol full force and not by accident.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I'm going to take a shower and if you've used all the hot water, Niklaus, I will kick you out." He was gone before either could object.

"Niklaus?" She teased, her left eyebrow cocking curiously.

"I'd tease you too if I knew your name," he growled. "I go by Klaus but my siblings think it's funny to use my full name in public. Speaking of siblings though, my brother doesn't have girls who are just friends."

"When a guy takes longer in the bathroom than me it's a pretty clear indication that it would never work romantically," she offered.

"Tequila, huh?" He said, gesturing to the bottle, more a statement than anything. "You realise I was the Oxford University, Tequila Slammer Champion four years running?"

"What a coincidence," she purred, trying not to stare at his bare chest and keep her gaze higher. "I was Harvard's five years running."

"Just so you know, I don't back away from a challenge."

"Something else we have in common, but you might want to change first." He smirked, a pair of rogue dimples disarming her briefly.

"Don't tell me I'm messing with your concentration, love?" Caroline knew that was exactly the case but would never admit it aloud. Just as he said it they heard a blood curdling scream from the bathroom.

"Niklaus, you bloody bastard!"

"I'm just trying to keep a roof over your head, don't think Kol would have any qualms in evicting you over near nakedness as well as using all the hot water."

He didn't respond, just sent her a knowing smirk before walking from the room but not before removing the towel and flashing his firm, bare ass for her benefit. She gulped deciding that a tequila shot was needed STAT.


	8. Love Potion Number 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus being under anaesthesia HEAVILY flirts with his doctor, who happens to be Caroline

_**Klaus** _

"Well hello there, who are you love?" Klaus asked, pairing his question with a low growl of approval.

He was pretty sure he was horizontal and minimally clothed but that was about it. The room was dimly lit and decidedly blurry for whatever reason but he couldn't mistake the beautiful blonde looking curiously into his eyes. She didn't respond, just rested her palm on his face and held his drooping eye open. "No need to be shy, you're extremely attractive, sweetheart."

It was obvious she wanted him by the way she was touching him so intimately, Klaus wasn't surprised given his impressive prowess with women. "Can't help yourself huh? I know I'm irresistible." Even in his drowsy state he noted a slight roll of those expressive blue eyes before she shone a bright light into his right eye. Was she taking photos of him? "Kinky," he chuckled as another flash of light entered his left eye. If this was the way she wanted to play it then Klaus was up for the challenge.

"His vitals are fine," she finally spoke, his pupils recovering from the shock and beginning to dilate, desperate to get another look at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, thinking that the stirring down below wasn't fine and needed a little care. "Between you and me, I have an itch that needs to be scratched if you know what I mean…"

"Nurse," she barked, not bothering to return his gaze or his comment. "Get lover boy up to recovery, there's only so much crap I can deal with during a thirty-six hour shift."

_**Caroline** _

He wasn't the first patient to hit on her, before or after surgery, but he was certainly the most attractive. The fact he could make the drab, hospital gown look sexy was no mean feat. That accent was a whole other story. She perused his chart, for official purposes of course, each tiny detail of information standing out more than usual.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

Male.

Thirty-three.

Single.

The last detail wasn't overly difficult to digest. Although, she was fairly certain his relationship status had something to do with those woeful lines he was giving her, even if he was under anaesthesia.

"How's Mr Sexy Appendix?" Kat asked, surprising her so much she dropped his chart on the floor. The clattering noise echoing throughout the corridor.

"He's actually now without appendix," she muttered. "Why do you insist on naming all the patients anyway?"

"It's the only thing that will get me through this never ending shift," she drawled. They were fourth year surgical interns at Northwestern Memorial and even though it was routine, the long shifts were the worst part. "And I've never seen a guy rock a surgical gown like that." Caroline felt her cheeks flush knowing she'd had the exact same thoughts earlier. "Although, I did notice his brother in that suit in the waiting room so it's obviously hereditary."

Caroline shouldn't have been surprised given Kat's penchant for gossip but how in the hell she'd gathered so much information while tending to patients in the ER was truly impressive.

"Forbes! Pierce!" She knew that sound all too well. In fact it was the second English accent she'd been exposed to all night. She turned around knowing that their Chief Resident Enzo hadn't had nearly enough caffeine today. "Why is it that every time I turn around you two are gossiping like you're at a mother's meeting?"

"Mother's meeting?" Katherine exclaimed, unable to help herself. "I'll have you know that I moisturise four times a day, my skin is as smooth as a baby's butt…"

"Oh spare me, Pierce," their supervisor scoffed. "The day I care about your skincare routine is the day the world ends. Forbes, we need to talk about your patient." He was walking away as he said it, Caroline giving her friend a brief shrug before rushing to catch up with his long strides.

"Do you mean Mr Sex…" she trailed off noting his slightly amused expression, inwardly cursing Kat for putting that name in her head. "I mean Mr Mikaelson?"

"Yes, how's his prognosis?"

"Besides hitting on me in post-op, his vitals are normal and is going to make a full recovery," she joked, hoping to lighten his stormy mood.

"My brother-in-law never fails to disappoint." She felt her heart stop, a myriad of thoughts exploding in her mind. The biggest one being that her patient was also her supervisor's brother-in-law and she had no idea how to handle it or the fact she'd just insulted him. "Let's check up on the cranky bastard, shall we?"

_**Klaus** _

"Tell me more about those psychedelic, pink dinousaurs, Nik," his brother Kol teased from next to his bed. He chose that moment to use every ounce of available strength to push him off the chair by surprise. "Hey!" He grumbled from the floor. At least something good had happened today after all.

Klaus didn't do surgery, in fact he remembered insisting they take him home the night before. Klaus figured he could live with his siblings, so a ruptured appendix was nothing. They thought differently.

He didn't remember much at all, except a stunning blonde standing over him. He couldn't recall the conversation but those blue eyes were burned into his soul. "I specifically remember asking you to take me home?"

"Excuse us for letting you live, Niklaus," Elijah muttered, still immaculate even after hours holed up in the hospital waiting room.

"Especially given we want to kill you most days," Rebekah added, not bothering to lift her gaze as she filed her nails in the corner. "My husband may choose to spend his days in this 'godforsaken place' as you like to call it, but there are many other things I'd rather be doing than babysit your grumpy ass."

"Nice to see we're all playing nice as usual children," Enzo interrupted, the aforementioned blonde following behind meekly. Klaus noted that given the look on her face, she was wishing she was anywhere but there right now. "This is Caroline Forbes, my surgical intern. She tells me surgery went well, although given you're still alive Niklaus, I beg to differ from that assessment."

"Haven't you heard of bedside manner, Lorenzo?" Klaus mumbled, trying to be his snappy self but growing decidedly off balance by the beauty from his dream who was now at his bedside watching him intently.

"What are you waiting for, Forbes?" Enzo ordered, breaking the tense gaze between them. Klaus watched as she fumbled slightly before removing the stethoscope from around that creamy, delectable neck.

"I need to check your heart rate," she explained.

Klaus was fairly certain it had skyrocketed in the past two minutes. How someone could look so beautiful dressed in scrubs with her blonde hair piled onto her head was a mystery. He decided to put it down to the fact that shade of blue brought out those eyes. He stilled, unsure of how to act in this situation. He mostly resented doctors who insisted on examining him closely but for once he wasn't complaining. Before he knew it, her warm hands were making their way into the open side of his unflattering gown. He felt the heat rush through him and course through his body including down to his burgeoning arousal. Luckily the blankets were covering him otherwise this would be bloody embarrassing given his siblings were all watching on in unusual interest.

He shivered, feeling the cool touch of the stethoscope on his back, glad to have some relief from the heat. "Breathe," she murmured, her breath tickling the stray curl at the back of his neck and suddenly he was more aroused than ever. He closed his eyes, determined not to show his real emotions to his nosy siblings, wishing it was just them. Not only because he wanted to rip off those scrubs but because he wanted to know just who Caroline Forbes was. The examination was over sooner than he expected and Klaus had to admit he felt immediately cold without her touch.

It was sometime during the night when he noticed a sliver of light filter through the room and her lithe figure creep inside. He watched her silently, his eyes following her path to the chart at the end of his bed. The small amount of light catching her adorable expression as she chewed her bottom lip while reading it intently. "I didn't think I was that interesting," she froze, obviously surprised by his comment in the darkened room.

"I'm just adding some notes," she said, managing to regain her composure although he could make out her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I think it's important the other doctors know you have a tendency to flirt shamelessly, even under anaesthesia." Suddenly he felt bad and slightly embarrassed. What in the hell had he said? No wonder things had been weird before.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." The silence was thick as he waited impatiently for her reply.

"It would take a lot to make me uncomfortable, you're just lucky I didn't punch you out." He found himself smiling unable to control the goofy grin on his face.

"What stopped you?"

"I figured my license to practice medicine was more important than messing up that pretty face."

"You think I have a pretty face?"

"In this amount of darkness anything is pretty, Mr Mikaelson," she uttered, obviously trying to cover for her slip before placing the clipboard back in place. "And you really need to get some rest before they discharge you in the morning."

"I assume bedtime stories aren't on offer then?"

"Not if you want to keep that pretty face intact."

He was restless the rest of that night, mostly because the on-duty nurse told him she'd left. When Rebekah came to get him she still hadn't returned and his desperation had reached new heights. He found the chart at the end of his bed, the one he noticed she perused quite frequently. Scribbling his mobile number on the blank space he knew it was a long shot but he needed to see her again.

_**Caroline** _

She'd been restless, Caroline put it down to her erratic working schedule but given the insomnia persisted she had to admit it was something else.

Or someone else.

People had different reactions under anaesthesia, she knew that, and could forgive him his rather blatant attempts to seduce her post-op but after she'd spoken with him, Caroline was confused. He was a flirt for sure but there was also an underlying sense of insecurity.

Her phone buzzed, Caroline noting Kat's familiar head shot. "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV."

"BORING….Come meet me at Hellenic." Caroline could just imagine her pouting as she wrote it.

"But I'm so comfy."

"Get out of those dreaded sweats and into that little, black number and come for a drink." Caroline groaned knowing she would continue to message if she refused. She threw off the blanket and headed towards the shower. Fast forward ninety minutes and she was teetering on her highest heels upon entering the newest bar in town. She searched the room for Kat, her eyes falling onto a very familiar ex-patient. He raised his glass in her direction and she knew she'd been had.

Making her way towards him at the bar, the exaggerated sway of her hips not on purpose at all, she gave him a pensive look complete with raised eyebrows. "You're resorting to imitating my friends to get a date now?" He smiled, those rogue dimples disarming her slightly.

"I left my number on my patient chart but turns out your friend found it instead. I needed to see you."

"And what was so urgent? I'm not going to sleep with you after an operation or now," she shot back, thinking it wouldn't be an altogether bad experience.

"Ouch," he groaned. "Way to shut a guy down but lucky I'm persistent. Katherine told me you'd been hurt before. Funnily enough we share a few similarities."

"Oh really?"

"Really," he smiled tentatively. "Take a chance, Caroline."

Maybe it was his earnest gaze or the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue but she couldn't resist taking a seat. Fast forward three months and Caroline and her former patient were closer than ever. Their first meeting story was always a highlight for their friends and Katherine liked to take credit for their union. She'd also managed to snag his elder, suit-clad brother in the process.

The only awkward part was Enzo. She tasked Klaus with the responsibility of breaking it to his brother-in-law and her supervisor unsure of just how he'd take it. Hopefully well given she was falling in love with Mr Sexy Appendix every day.


	9. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahead of his coronation, Prince Klaus has to polish his waltzing skills, enter dance teacher extraordinaire Caroline Forbes to whip him into shape (lyrics by Life House)

_**What day is it. And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up, and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time.** _

His eyes flickered to the corner of the palace ballroom consulting the impressive, grandfather clock. It was at that point, Klaus decided that his childhood, superhero dream of flying had suddenly been overtaken by an intense desire to stop time. If only just to breathe and take everything in for a few extra minutes.

"Ouch," she muttered, bringing him well and truly back to the present, rubbing her big toe as she did it. "Your Highness," it was thinly veiled judgement, more than a polite address. Klaus knew that particular tone all too well since their lessons had begun. "It's left foot then right."

"That's what I was doing."

"Trust me, you weren't," she offered, looking briefly over at his heavyset bodyguard standing in the doorway ominously, a slight smile tugging at his lips although the rest of his face remained impressively stoic. "My left toe can testify to that very fact."

"Fine," he huffed, moving to the nearest table and grabbing a water bottle then taking a long swig. "I suppose I was…"

"Distracted?" His beautiful but opinionated, dance teacher knew him too well. It should have scared him after such a short time together but it didn't. When his mother had insisted he take classes ahead of his coronation next month he'd tried everything to avoid it but to no avail. Esther Mikaelson was a stickler for tradition, even if other members of the family didn't always follow suit.

Klaus never wanted to be King, he always thought it impossible anyway. He liked the title but he was always the fun loving Prince. It was Elijah that was the perfect epitome of a future King, until tragedy had struck and he'd passed away unexpectedly from a rare form of cancer. His ascension to the throne was then a forgone conclusion but his grief had kept that fact at bay, for a few months at least. It was something he'd begrudgingly and slowly accepted over time but this circus of a coronation, including dance classes, wasn't what he signed up for.

"Yes, distracted."

"I can only imagine given the upcoming coronation. Dancing is probably the last thing on your mind." That was true but it was after the coronation part that scared him most. "Well and the whole becoming King part." It was as if she had jumped into his head and rifled through his inner most insecurities. "I mean when you include the Commonwealth countries as well as Great Britain, that's a lot of people to..."

"Do you always talk a lot?" He interrupted, choosing not to let her finish that frightening sentence.

"Not when I'm dancing," she shot back cheekily. "But someone in this room is being a little difficult, and I'm not talking about Ahmed." She looked over noticing his smile had slightly grown in the last few minutes. Caroline had every intention of making him laugh aloud one day.

"You know, people don't usually talk to me like this…"

"I tend to get bossier when I'm overwhelmed by castles, corgis and royalty," she admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "Your Highness if…"

"I like it," he soothed, leaning over to place a hand over hers comfortingly. His heartbeat quickened slightly, Klaus usually blamed it on the cardio workout but didn't have that excuse this time. "But there's nothing to be overwhelmed about, Caroline."

"Nothing to be overwhelmed about? Are you kidding me?"

"You are a highly, accomplished woman. You're well travelled and…"

"How exactly do you know that?" She asked curiously, her left eyebrow cocked. "Have you been checking up on me?"

"You are working in our employ which makes a security check compulsory. The file MI5 and your CIA gave my personal secretary was a lot more dense than first thought, I guess you could say."

"I only stole that candy bar because Katherine dared me," Caroline rambled. The way she scrunched up her nose defensively was the the most adorable thing he'd seen. "And that whole sorority incident was totally blown out of proportion."

"You broke into a dorm room to steal someone's knickers," he smiled knowingly, actually enjoying their dance practice for the very first time.

"I was pledging," she scoffed. "It's not my fault the guy happened to be the Dean's son."

"I'm extremely interested in this former life as a underwear thief, please tell me more," he smirked. She didn't respond immediately just rolled her eyes.

"Looks like the future King of England is just another guy," she alluded. Before Elijah's death, Klaus would have worn that reputation like a badge of honour but her words hurt. He wasn't quite sure if it was the words or the woman saying them that affected him the most.

"How about we get back to practice?" He asked, not bothering to look at her before resuming his place mid dance floor. She seemed a little taken aback, her blue eyes searching his curiously. He didn't mean to be so harsh but it was all becoming too familiar and being a future King, Klaus knew that emotion was something he couldn't afford to betray. "I promise I won't step on your toes again."

"Famous last words," she murmured, stepping into his frame, that delicious, vanilla scent wafting into his nostrils. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily, telling himself that it would all be over soon.

_**Why are the things that I want to say, just aren't coming out right? I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here.** _

Caroline Forbes was usually calm and collected. She paid her bills on time, her dentist appointments were scheduled like clockwork and every single day was planned out from start to finish. The day that her perfectly planned life came undone was an unexpected call to her dance studio in Chelsea.

Caroline had moved to London five years earlier from New York, ready for the next challenge in her life. She'd studied diligently at university, earning her Masters in Art History but dancing would prove to be her true passion. She'd befriended her cocky, best friend at the Camden Markets one dreary Sunday not long after her move. They'd fought over an antique figurine at one of the smaller stalls. Caroline's grandmother collected them and he'd been insistent about having it until the end when he'd admitted he was just playing her. She would have killed him but he paid for it himself and shouted her a coffee. The rest, as they say, was history.

"How's Prince Hottie?" Enzo had decided to bestow his own nickname. She was fairly certain that he was still hoping the soon-to-be King would decide he would fall in love with him.

"Shhhh," she chided, looking around at their fellow patrons anxiously.

"I could be referring to anyone, darling," he chuckled, taking a sip from his vodka martini. "And we're in Brixton. I'm pretty sure the Royals don't frequent this part of town or even know it exists to be honest."

Caroline had to admit he was right as they enjoyed a drink at Three Eight Four Bar but for some reason every time he mentioned her latest and high profile dance student she became extremely defensive. Maybe it had something to do with the dense CIA file Klaus had alluded to and what might happen if she revealed too much information about said Prince. They'd been training together for eleven weeks now. Yes, he was still stubborn and offered his opinion all too freely but over their time together she'd sensed some vulnerability in the man the media dubbed the 'fun loving Prince.'

"Earth to Blondie?" Enzo interrupted, throwing a potato crisp in her direction for extra effect. "I was only telling you about my latest date with Josh."

"And? Are we in love yet, Lorenzo?"

"I'll keep you posted, but it's looking promising," he grinned. "But let's get back to you and your issues."

"My issues?" Caroline hissed. If there was anything Caroline didn't have, it was issues. Her life was perfectly structured, no dangerous icebergs in sight.

"You like him."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd name him but I know how protective you are about His Royal Hotness," he whispered, leaning over his glass and pretending to be discreet as only Enzo could. "It's okay gorgeous, we've all had our celebrity crushes and I can understand being in such close proximity."

"I don't have a crush," she growled, feeling the heat creep across her cheeks. Damn that royal idiot for messing with her. Caroline's emotions were always well and truly intact. Her cell buzzed, she consulted the screen, her heart momentarily stopping at the text displayed.

_They'd been mucking around during break about nicknames and he'd momentarily stolen her cell. She'd assumed he had taken an unsolicited photo during rehearsal but he'd been messing around in her contacts. "Who is this Fraser? Looks like a complete idiot to me."_

_"Give that back!" She demanded, noticing that Ahmed seemed silently amused by their exchange. Caroline made a mental note that he was going to crack sooner rather than later._

_"Oooh, I'm sensing you like said idiot."_

_"That's none of your business," she hissed, snatching it back hoping he hadn't read any of their texts. Fraser was an idiot but she didn't want to prove his point given her recent rejection. He was cocky enough as it was. Caroline knew she needed to change the subject and fast. "The last thing I would ever want to do is inflate that annoying ego but between you and me, girls love a guy that can dance."_

_"Oh do they?" He smirked curiously. "So, you're saying I can dance?"_

_"Woah, hold up Fred Astaire, not yet," she teased, gathering her golden waves into a ponytail to help ward off the Summer heat. "You get this right; all high society women are going to be lining up to dance with you."_

_"Maybe so but it's not my thing, Caroline."_

_"Not your thing? Oh I get it, you're more into crumping than waltz?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm game to try that at the coronation. I have a feeling that it might actually spice things up."_

_"I may be taking my life into my hands but how about we try that step again? Then I'll teach you how to crump."_

_"Whatever you say but I think it's best we keep this arrangement from Fraser, wouldn't want him getting too jealous."_

Enzo yanked at her stray blonde wave, the constant ringing of her cell not only annoying her obviously. "I'm cutting you off after this drink, dreamy."

"If it isn't the best dancer on earth," she drawled after connecting. Trust his arrogant ass to make that his name in her contacts. "Not sure what you need me for then."

"We all have our talents, love," he chuckled, his deep voice causing a few unwelcome flutters down below. "I need an urgent lesson though."

"What? Now? Tonight?"

"Apparently my frame leaves a lot to be desired," he said repeating her earlier critique. "And I can't sleep until it's rectified."

"Well, it's going to have to wait," she hissed, her anger rising with each word. How dare he try and pull royal rank? "I'm actually busy."

"You must be Fraser?" A voice enquired, interrupting their drink. Caroline's head whipped around, not immediately recognising the Prince in a baseball cap and dark jeans.

"Well, that's just all levels of offensive," Enzo growled. "I may be gay but know how to treat a woman right."

"Ah, the best friend?" He asked, shaking his hand heartily. "Great to meet you mate, and couldn't agree more about that idiot. He was never good enough for our Caroline."

"Our Caroline?" She hissed, wanting to yell every insult in his direction for his sudden appearance and subsequent behaviour. Enzo didn't seem so upset, his long, brown eyelashes fluttering a little faster than usual.

"I told you, my frame isn't what it should be," he offered, sending Enzo another smile.

"And I told you I am busy," she growled, through gritted teeth.

"She's not busy," Enzo shared, looking between the two. "I was just leaving, HRH." Before she could argue, her best friend with his cute ass wiggling from side to side was gone. Traitor.

"Nice of him to be so formal," Klaus offered, taking a seat at their table and gesturing towards the waitress. "Next round is on me."

"But apparently your dance tuition was of the upmost urgency, brooding, bad dancer," she huffed.

"Brooding, bad dancer?"

"Oh didn't you know? That's your name in my contacts," she argued. "I don't really appreciate your interfering."

"I had a dance emergency," he insisted.

"And what exactly was that?" Klaus looked at her sincerely before explaining. "You're going to be leaving me soon," he explained, his blue eyes staring into hers earnestly. "And someone promised me some crumping lessons."

"What? Tonight?"

"No time like the present," he smiled, taking the drink from the waitress gratefully.

"Do they know you're here? The coronation is in two weeks," she whispered looking around the room. "Where is Ahmed?"

"You always liked him more than me, didn't you?"

"Have you been drinking?" She hissed. Klaus didn't respond just sent her a pair of his disarming dimples. There was no doubting the future King of England was drunk and in her presence. He'd been struggling since his brother's death and sudden ascension to the throne that much was obvious, not that she blamed him. She needed to act fast. "How about salsa instead? I know this great class." She lied. In his current state it didn't take much for her to convince him and they left the bar without anyone recognising him.

Ahmed appeared from the shadows as they walked down the abandoned street at the back of the establishment. Caroline was relieved, no doubt he'd insisted he keep his distance. "Take him home." Ahmed's eyes were telling her he wanted that but the future King had other plans.

"You promised." Caroline wanted to refuse but she had to get him home before his family or the press noticed.

"Let's go back to the Palace," Ahmed nodded and led them to the waiting car. Klaus seemed pleased that she was sitting by his side and that was all that mattered.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you** _

"Why do we always have to waltz? You promised me crumping then salsa and god knows what else," Klaus accused his lips barely moving, holding her close while they waltzed around the Kensington Palace ballroom with all eyes on them.

"I'm saving you from a public relations disaster, you'll thank me afterwards," she grinned, her eyes settling on his. Once the formalities were through they both knew what they'd be doing.

It had been five years earlier when she'd been his dance tutor and now they were husband and wife. Her Royal Highness, Princess Niklaus of Wales in fact. Klaus had been equal parts adorable and insistent. She'd usually tell someone that indignant to get lost but unfortunately he had stolen her heart long before even if his dance moves still left a lot to be desired.


	10. Your Body is a Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline's knocked out after a few rounds of lovemaking. Klaus gets bored of doodling in his notebook & starts using Caroline's body as a canvas.

**_Discover me…Discovering you_ **

The sunlight was streaming into their bedroom through a crack in the blinds.

Klaus would have usually been annoyed at the intrusion but given he was both an insomniac and lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world, he decided to let it slide. He smiled, his lips curving into a knowing smile remembering the events of last night. They'd barely made it to the bedroom before he'd ripped her dress and possessively pinned her beneath him. She'd made some quip about him owing her a new one before he greedily claimed her mouth, making Caroline forget all about the remnants of her discarded clothing.

Round one had turned into round five at last count.

Klaus looked over at his girlfriend tangled amongst the white sheets, golden waves fanned out across the pillow and gloriously naked. He licked his lips, considering an early morning ambush but figured she deserved the rest after such a wild performance the night before. Just thinking about it made him stir, he averted his eyes reluctantly from her creamy limbs deciding he needed something to take his mind off what he really wanted to do. And by that he meant her.

He grabbed his sketchbook from the side table and opened it, flipping through it, his arousal not abating given she was featured on every page. She was his muse after all. His eyes flickered across to her side of the bed a crazy idea forming.

_**Ten minutes later** _

"Klaus," she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep. "What are you doing?" Her eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light.

Klaus froze mid sketch, he was actually surprised she'd slept so soundly while he worked. It seemed like a good idea at the time but the tone of her question didn't fill him with much confidence.

She turned sat up quickly, the sheet pooling around her hips. "What have you done?" She squeaked, inspecting her skin which was now littered with markings.

"I was bored," he answered weakly, secretly admiring his handiwork. "And I didn't have you to play with."

"On the contrary, it looks like you did play with me," she muttered, her hands tracing over each line. "Hang on, is this.." she trailed off, putting the pieces together.

"It's the universe," he murmured, tracing over the stars he'd scattered across the flat surface of her abdomen. "Well, the beginnings of it anyway."

"Why the universe?"

"Because you're my whole world, Caroline Forbes," he grinned, placing a kiss over the stars she'd been touching. "I couldn't think of a more fitting sketch."

"I know I should be really pissed right now," she chuckled. "But…"

"You love me," he murmured against her skin.

"Maybe," she giggled, as he tickled her.

"How about we take a shower and I promise to wash each and every mark off your body?"

"Maybe later," she purred, writhing beneath his touch. "I want to see how this universe turns out."

"Really?" He asked, looking up his surprise evident.

"Really,' she reiterated. "If there's anything I hate more, it's leaving things unfinished."

"I can't promise I'll be completely professional, love," he smiled, his arousal rubbing against her leg as he continued what would become one of his most cherished artworks.


	11. The Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Prima Ballerina Caroline Forbes and ice hockey star player Klaus Mikaelson are holed up in a hotel room trying to avoid the paparazzi and a growing scandal they didn't invite.

_**Roosevelt Hotel, 45 E 45th Street, Manhattan, NYC- 24th December** _

"Page six are reporting that Prima Ballerina Caroline Forbes and Rangers Winger Klaus Mikaelson were seen leaving the Gilded Lily together in the Meatpacking District last night."

She groaned as ET blared from the television, Caroline hoping the pillow over her head would block out the sound, but apparently no such luck. She removed the pillow and sat up, albeit reluctantly, her head spins a sign that she apparently enjoyed herself a little too much. Although she didn't quite remember if that was actually the case. The one thing she knew was that Katherine was dead for luring her out last night under false pretences and against her better judgement. She had a perfectly respectable night planned of practice and curling up with the Notebook.

"Now that's an unlikely duo," Nancy offered. "Although given Caroline Forbes is playing the lead in the Nutcracker this Christmas season and that just happens to be Klaus Mikaelson's hockey nickname it might not be such a stretch."

Losing all patience, Caroline hurled the pillow at the TV catching a few glasses on its journey as they fell to the floor and shattered simultaneously.

"Maybe your nickname should be nutcracker instead, love?" She looked over, ready to fire back a response before noting his appearance. Besides a white towel slung low around his hips, he was basically naked.

And he was glorious.

And she'd never wanted to lick someone's chest free of water droplets more than this very moment.

Evil bastard.

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to gather what control she had before the bed sank and Caroline inhaled an irresistible combination of soap and mint. He smelled so good last night too, a mixture of aftershave and whiskey, probably why she was powerless to stop what happened next. What did happen next? Her eyes flew open and did an immediate body scan not expecting his number three, hockey jersey to be covering her body. She could feel her underwear still in place, thankfully, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Unlikely indeed, Nancy," Kevin commented through the television speakers. "Klaus Mikaelson is known as one of New York's biggest playboys and Caroline Forbes is, uh let's just say, not his usual type."

Caroline felt sick, and not just from the residual alcohol wreaking havoc with her sensitive digestive system. He didn't speak at first, his bare arm reaching across her body, his skin tickling hers. She inhaled sharply from the contact as his blue eyes bored into hers.

"I didn't take advantage of you," he murmured, sensing her apprehension. "Contrary to what you may believe I'm not that kind of guy." Before she could breathe or question his close proximity he grabbed the TV remote and turned off the television and ET's analysis of their supposed hook-up. "That's better."

He was gone from her side in an instant, now removing clothes from the cupboard. Caroline couldn't agree more, with what she was still a little dazed about. "Says the guy who couldn't wait to brand me with his jersey?" She scoffed, finally finding her voice. "Talk about arrogant."

"No, that was all you," he shot back, not bothering to turn around. "Apparently you like to raid people's closets and, fun fact, three is your lucky number."

"How did you..." she trailed off before realising just how much of a light weight she was given her usual, strict diet and exercise regime. She really was going to kill Katherine. "What else did I say or do?" He paused before turning around, causing the anxiety to take up residence in her stomach. She couldn't miss the triumphant smirk he was wearing now.

"Oh, so now you want to know?" Klaus grinned, his crimson lips curving into a sly smile as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Well, if I'm going to explain this to my director and the American Ballet Academy media unit it might be helpful," she gulped, scared of the ramifications. She was always the perfect ballerina, well until now.

"Okay," he began, throwing on a grey Henley. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"How did we end up here?"

"You really don't remember?" He asked, and Caroline couldn't miss the disappointment that clouded his features. "We were at the Gilded Lily," he explained. "But you were bored because your friend Katherine was making out with someone, so I asked you to dance not knowing just how much you'd show me up."

"Well, I am good," she boasted.

"That, you are, love," he agreed. "Then some guy from your ballet company called Stefan showed up and you asked me to get you out of there. I'm not the type to do that sort of thing but he seemed like such an ass."

"You have no idea," she murmured. "So, we came back here and..."

"Played scrabble," he added. "I beat you and, not gonna lie, you weren't happy. And I thought I was a sore loser."

"I like to think my vocabulary is exemplary," she argued. "And, yes, i hate to lose. I'm sure if I was completely sober, I'd wipe the floor with you."

"I have no doubt," he chuckled. "Then you found my jersey in the closet and put it on in the bathroom and fell asleep not long afterwards."

"Do you usually have girls over just to sleep?" She asked curiously.

"Never." He smiled, a stray dimple taking her by surprise. "But let's just say you surprised me."

"Why? Because I'm a ballet dancer?"

"No, because even in your drunken state you pulled out QUETZALS during scrabble. I was impressed."

"The national bird of Guatemala and one of its monetary units," she offered, puffing out her chest proudly. "And I didn't win? Don't tell me you were cheating, Mikaelson?"

"QUIZZIFY is worth 419 to your 374 points, Forbes," he said. "Get used to the fact that I am the Scrabble master."

"We'll see about that," Caroline Forbes never gave up on a challenge but suddenly felt a little intimidated by his close presence. "But I suppose I should be, uh, going."

"My agent tells me there's a ton of paparazzi swarming outside and you might not want to be charged with trashing a hotel room either..." he explained pointing to the broken glassware.

"Unbelievable," she growled. "I should have known given it's a hotel, don't you have a home in New York?"

"Not that i need to explain anything to you, grumpy," he muttered. "But I usually book a hotel over the festive season to avoid any media entanglements."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Says the girl I rescued from her idiot ex-boyfriend."

"He's not my ex-boyfriend," Klaus raised his eyebrows in her direction. "Just a semi-stalker I need to shake. It's a long story."

"Well, I suppose we have time," he suggested. "But I wouldn't want to keep you from..."

"Killing my best friend, trust me she'll be glad for the reprieve," Caroline uttered.

"Nice to see you're in the Christmas spirit, love," he joked. "Santa might not be so kind given you are definitely on the naughty list."

"Only since last night," she smiled. "But Christmas isn't my favourite time of year, so I think I'll survive."

"No plans then?"

"Not really, I don't have much family. Kat usually drags me to her place but after last night's stunt I'm not going to go so willingly," she offered, trying to sound convincing as the usual seasonal loneliness swept over her.

"Seems like we do have something in common," he responded. "I don't like any family entanglements either."

Suddenly the hotel room made so much sense. He wanted to be around people and not alone at his house. Caroline softened immediately realising that maybe they did have more in common. "So, what do you suppose we do? I know you're in line for a scrabble beating, Mikaelson."

"Watch what you wish for, Forbes."

"I'm game if you are," she smiled, patting the bed. "But I'm going to need a change of clothing, I'd hate for you to get a big head."

Fast forward three years and the American Ballet Academy's Prima Ballerina and the New York Ranger's star winger were married. Complete opposites in the public eye but not so much behind closed doors. And as much as she protested about his jersey at the outset, she slept in it every night. Klaus like to tease that it was because of him but she insisted it was just her lucky number. Maybe it was what brought them together in the first place but years on their Scrabble battles were still epic.


	12. Weddings, Parties, Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus invites Caroline to a family gathering, could be anything, a dinner, weeding or even a funeral. Its the first time he officially brings her along as his partner, so they are both a bit nervous.

"Where did you find her, she's bloody delightful, Niklaus," Enzo whistled appreciatively.

Klaus froze, mainly because he didn't remember the cover story she'd concocted on the drive over and figured 'the internet' wasn't the response he was going for. Although he'd only met her face-to-face ninety minutes ago, Klaus was beginning to realise that just looking at her rendered him speechless and muddled his thoughts.

"More importantly what does someone like her see in someone like you, big brother," Kol quipped, earning an exaggerated scoff from his older brother.

"Kol, why must you ruin a perfectly good family moment?" Elijah added. "I think it's wonderful that Niklaus has a girlfriend, even if we'd never heard about her until today."

Even after such a short time, Klaus knew Caroline Forbes was one of a kind, if that was even her real name. He remembered their first phone conversation down to the last word, it was that memorable.

" _Weddings, Parties , Anything; you're speaking with Caroline," she chirped through the phone. Klaus wasn't a morning person at the best of times but obviously this receptionist was. "_

_Um, hi," he murmured, nervously. Klaus had never done anything like this before and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. He'd perused the website last night and thought he had a handle on the concept until she answered the phone in all her exuberance._

_"Um, hi back," she giggled. Klaus liked the sound of it, maybe too much. "I'm taking a stab in the dark here but are you looking for an escort? Unless you meant to dial Dino's Pizza Bar because the number is similar. And if that's the case, I can't recommend the Hawaiian enough." As he listened to her ramble on about pizzas, Klaus suddenly felt at ease which was surprising given the situation._

_"Pineapple on pizza is just wrong in so many ways," he offered, following her lead._

_"I'm afraid we can't be friends then."_

_"That's an interesting way to court business, love."_

_"You're still on the phone, aren't you?"_

_"That I am," he conceded with a smile. "And funnily enough, um, that stab in the dark was, ah, correct."_

_"Virgin, right?"_

_"Ah, excuse me?"_

_"I meant you're a virgin at this whole escort thing, am I right?"_

_"What gave it away?"_

_"The heavy breathing, the multiple times you used um and ah," she listed. "It's okay, I get this a lot."_

_"And how do you handle the nerves?"_

_"I usually ask why they need an escort? It's not really company policy but it tends to be a good opener. Plus, I'm a psych student."_

_"And really nosy?"_

_"And really nosy," she admitted, albeit gruffly._

_"_ _And so what's the usual reply?"_

_"Fifty per cent are trying to make an ex partner jealous, thirty per cent are keeping family off their back, ten percent just want to impress with a hot date they'd never land for free and ten per cent take the name of the escort agency literally only to find out it's actually not that untoward but a really good lyric from a Clash song."_

_"You like the Clash?"_

_"Why, don't you?" She shot back, teasingly. "Given your accent I'd say that's very un-British of you if not."_

_"It's from Revolution Rock, one of their best."_

_"So, now we've covered that your musical tastes aren't so bad, how about you tell me what kind of girl you're looking for to take to…"_

_"My brother's wedding on Saturday," he finished her sentence. "How about you?"_

_"I'm not an escort," she clarified._

_"But I like you," he pressed. "We could talk all things pizza toppings and given how you've taken a liking to me people would definitely believe it."_

_"Hold on, let me just add cocky to your profile," she drawled. "You don't even know what I look like."_

_"I don't need to see you to know that I like you and feel like we already know each other. In all honesty, I don't do well with strangers."_

_"That's a weird thing to say when you're in the process of hiring an escort. And last time I checked, we are strangers."_

_"How can you say that? I know you like the Clash and Hawaiian pizza, although I'll never understand why. You are a part-time receptionist and psychology student and I'm gonna bet you're madly scribbling down notes for your next paper about the male psyche." She was silent for a moment and Klaus held his breath in anticipation of her reply._

_Truth be told he didn't play well with strangers; besides his family he didn't let anyone else in but for some reason he wanted this girl on the phone to like him. "Fine, I'll do you a deal," she conceded, Klaus released the breath he was holding. "If I go with you to this thing, you need to do something for me."_

_"Name it."_

_"I want to study you."_

_"Study me?"_

_"Before your arrogance suffocates me over the phone," she scoffed. "I need help with my end of term paper."_

_"So, you are madly scribbling notes about me?"_

_"I figure you'd be the perfect candidate."_

_"Hang on, is that a good thing or a bad one?" Suddenly Klaus Mikaelson felt self-conscious which was definitely a foreign feeling._

_"You'll have to wait and see if you want me to escort you to this wedding," she offered, teasingly. "Now, tell me everything."_

_"Everything?"_

_"If I'm going to put on a dress and pretend to be your girlfriend then you owe me, buddy. And while we're at it, no more talking smack about pineapple otherwise I might have to dump you before our date."_

"He was nervous about what you'd all think," Klaus looked up curiously into her blue eyes. She'd obviously made her way toward their group without him knowing it. For some reason the girl who didn't like wearing a dress looked stunning in a cornflower one to match her penetrating eyes. "We all know how awkward Klaus is with anything too personal."

His brothers all agreed heartily by way of a knowing nod, they always were so damn disloyal. "And let's not forget just how much I love people that speak their mind, sweetheart," Klaus offered, pulling her closer, more comfortable with their current predicament than he would admit. If Klaus was being honest he fell in love with her the moment she answered the phone. When she materialised, he was rendered speechless. Not only was she gorgeous inside, turns out she was gorgeous outside too. Not that he would have minded either way.

"That's how we met actually," Caroline shared. "We were both sitting alone at Dino's pizza and he had the nerve to tell me Hawaiian wasn't a real pizza. Like, I'm not one to lecture people on their pizza topping choices but obviously he was."

"He can't help himself," Enzo murmured knowingly.

"Always has to be right," Elijah conceded.

Klaus would have usually reacted angrily but for some reason it didn't matter. Nothing did. And it was all because of her. His plan for this wedding was supposed to be no strings attached but Klaus was finding it difficult not to feel something. "Pineapple has no place on pizza."

"Translation, he's in grumpy 'Oscar the Grouch' mode but lucky I'm patient," she shared, nuzzling his cheek. Not that Klaus was complaining but this much physicality wasn't part of their deal.

"Well, from his family who know just how grouchy he can be, we welcome you with open arms, darling," Kol shared. "Maybe we can swap stories over dinner? Knowing Finn and Sage and just how boring they are in general it would be welcome."

"Charming, Kol," Klaus growled, slightly annoyed and embarrassed, but not losing his grip on Caroline. She'd become his safety blanket more than she probably knew.

The waiter announced dinner was served in the marquee and people began to move hungrily towards it. Klaus kept his grip on her before she could leave.

"Was that whole Oscar the Grouch thing too much?" She asked. "Because I think you two are one in the same. It's completely complimentary because I really love green, grouchy muppets that live in trash cans."

"Noted," he said, hoping his eyes didn't betray his burgeoning feelings. "You never asked me why I needed an escort, why?" She paused, her blue eyes now cast downward. Klaus didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable it was something he really needed to know.

"I suppose I didn't want to know," she mumbled.

"And given just how nosy you are, my curiosity is piqued, Caroline Forbes, or whatever your name is." It didn't take long for her meet his gaze after that comment. She pushed away a stray, golden lock over her shoulder.

"That's my name, I don't reveal it in full to anyone, until now," she rasped. "And the reason I didn't want to know is because I wanted to keep on living this dream with you. If I was here to make someone jealous I'm not sure I could take it." Klaus was rendered speechless, she wanted him just as he wanted her? He thought he was the only one living out this scenario.

"My wife died three years ago and my family won't let up, so I guess you could say I fit into the thirty per cent quota," he recalled from her data.

"I'm sorry," she exhaled. Klaus had been mostly numb after she'd gone but somehow Caroline had suddenly brought him back to life.

"You brought me back, Caroline," he admitted. "And I'd rather be living here in the present with you than the tumultuous past I've been drowning in." She smiled, taking his hands and squeezing them affectionately.

"Well, your wish is my command, Mikaelson, and I'm not gonna lie, that bouquet toss has my name all over it."

She caught the bouquet later that night but she also caught something more precious. His heart.


	13. White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mom knows your mom and they're trying to set us up but all i can remember of you is that time you stuck gum in my hair when we were seven so i automatically don't like you.

Caroline had seen her fair share of wedding venues but she figured that a castle in the English countryside wasn't a bad choice.

The ceremony was held in the hall's impressive chapel, complete with wooden pews decorated with an abundance of white peonies and brilliant stained glass windows as a backdrop. The bride, dressed in a stunning Jenny Packham creation, shed a total of two tears whilst the groom remained stoic until the end when a small grin crossed his face just before they kissed. Now, as they stood in a makeshift, white marquee on the brilliant green lawns for pre-dinner cocktails, Caroline truly felt like she was intruding on an intimate family moment, even if the guest list stood at an impressive 300 people. She had a vague connection with the Mikaelson family but not enough to warrant an invite to their eldest son Finn's nuptials to his childhood sweetheart, Sage.

Her mother Liz had pleaded with her to attend the wedding when her dad pulled out at the last minute. Apparently, he'd contracted an ear infection which wasn't optimal to a pleasant flying experience. Caroline loved her father but he was definitely the man-flu type and it all just seemed entirely too convenient. She was fairly certain he was just excited as she was at attending this wedding.

A trip to England wasn't a punishment, as such, but Caroline Forbes was a workaholic and her severely understaffed legal aid practice in New York couldn't run itself. She felt guilty with every foot they climbed in altitude on their journey from JFK.

"Doesn't Sage look stunning?" Her mother cooed, her eyes flickering over to the bride and groom who were back to showing little emotion, even during photographs. "I can't believe Finn is all grown up and married."

"You say that like you know them personally," Caroline murmured, taking a long sip of champagne. "I'll never understand your friendship."

"What's there to understand? I home stayed with Esther's family for a year during high school, we've been close ever since and part of each other's families, even with the distance."

"I know mom, you loved to squeal excitedly after the mailman paid a visit and proceeded to read her letters aloud, all of them."

"I know in the twenty-first century and the world of emails and Skype you think we're old fashioned for writing letters but we like it. Much like we enjoy sharing family memories like weddings. Maybe if you're lucky she'll come to your wedding, whenever that might be."

"I didn't miss the sarcasm in your voice, if you're wondering," she scoffed. "I date; I just haven't found the right guy yet."

"Define dating, Caroline?" She muttered. "You are married to your job, that's the problem. If only you could find a nice boy with the same interests…"

"If you start recommending dating sites, I will walk out of here."

"And go where exactly?" She drawled, raising a stray eyebrow. The castle might have been gorgeous but it was kind of isolated. "Do me a favour and just try to enjoy yourself, darling. You never know who you might meet."

"I don't know anybody here."

"Nonsense," she shot back. "Esther brought her children to America, you met then."

"From what I can recall," she began. "Finn was decidedly aloof and judging by the ceremony things haven't changed much, Elijah was too interested in his book to socialise, Rebekah decapitated my favourite Barbie Doll and Kol completely trashed my bedroom."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" She was silent for a moment, remembering the most vivid and traumatic memory from their visit.

"He, who shall not be named, put gum in my hair," she growled. When she'd taken her seat at her assigned pew before the ceremony she couldn't miss the smug, crimson-lipped smile and disarming dimple he flashed from the altar. Bastard. "You had to cut half of it off, everyone at school teased me for months."

"That was twenty years ago, Caroline, I think you need to move on," she chided. "Esther tells me he's become quite successful, making partner at his prestigious, London law firm last year."

"Well, good for him," she muttered. "Lawyers like that don't impress me very much."

"Like what exactly?" She'd been surprised to hear his crisp voice interrupt their private conversation. She knew just how delicious he looked from her view in the chapel but this close she realised just how good he smelled too.

"Niklaus," Liz smiled, enveloping him in an impromptu hug. "You've grown so much since I last saw you, I was just telling Caroline all about your successful career."

"Please, call me Klaus, Liz. But it sounds like she doesn't think much of it," he chuckled, his dark eyes searching her light, blue ones. "And given what Caroline does, I don't blame her." Caroline was trying to ignore just how good her name sounded rolling off his tongue, not to mention her burgeoning curiosity at just how he knew what she was doing. "What I do?"

"Your work with legal aid in New York," he replied, shocking Caroline in the process. "I have to commend you on that recent, infant, lead pollution case against the city."

"How do you know about that?"

"This amazing invention called the internet, love, you should try it," he teased. "I'm fairly certain the Mayor's office was regretting their decision to go toe-to-toe with the Caroline Forbes."

"What can I say? I'm competitive," she acknowledged, not noticing that her mother had conveniently disappeared.

"Me too," he replied. "Although it's not surprising given what a hard time you gave me for touching your stuff, as you liked to put it."

"Oh, is that why you put gum in my hair? Mature, Mikaelson."

"I was seven," he argued. "And I wasn't a big fan of girl germs either. Let's just say you were the victim of a few issues I had at that tender age."

"So, is this your penance?"

"Penance?"

"Memorising my career thus far," she shot back. "If anything, you just come across like a creepy stalker between you and me."

"Ouch," he hissed. "But if you must know this creepy stalker is hunting for a formidable force to head up his recently created pro-bono division. For some reason you have this annoying tendency of appearing on my search lists. I tried to block your mentions but turns out you just can't be stopped."

"Charming. Although, I admit I have this amazing ability to annoy people when it's for a good cause."

"Which is exactly why you'd be a welcome asset on team St John, Castle & Mikaelson."

"Hang on, did my mom put you up to this?"

"Offering you a job? As much as my mother respects her opinion I like some more solid evidence when I'm recruiting staff."

"Well, I have a conscience and have no intention of being pushed to the private sector and into a division that's obviously been created to appeal to their left leaning shareholders."

"That's not the case, believe it or not. You don't trust people, do you?" He moved closer, his eyes searching hers.

"My instincts have gotten me this far and I'm not quite ready to lose them just yet," she challenged, not realising how close they'd become and just how intensely he was now staring at the fitted, black dress she wore.

"Mine too," he breathed, placing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Turns out I only put chewing gum in the hair of people I really like."

"The answer is still no." They held each other's gaze only to be interrupted by a frazzled waiter. Caroline noticed everyone was headed towards the ballroom for dinner, half relieved and half disappointed they'd be separated. Klaus Mikaelson had intrigued her, more than she'd ever expected.

"If you'd like to take your seats at table three," he gestured. Caroline was confused, assuming she'd be by her mother's side with extremely distant relatives and friends of the Mikaelson family.

"We're not together," they both blurted, surprised by just how well timed their response was.

"But you are seated at the same table," he reiterated. Before Caroline could send an insult his way, they both noticed their mothers looking on excitedly.

"I smell a rat," she hissed.

"If it gives me more time to sell you on this job then I'm sure as hell not going to complain, Forbes," Klaus laughed, taking her arm and leading her towards the table in question. Caroline was trying to ignore just how good his hand felt resting on hers.

"I would never work with you, even if we were the last two people on earth," she uttered, but feeling all resolve fade away at the same time with every step they took towards the table.

"How about if you win, I let you put gum in my hair, love?"

"You have a deal." Caroline wanted to argue, she wanted to fight their initial attraction but turns out it couldn't be quelled. She took over their pro-bono division with all of the passion and enthusiasm she possessed.

After three years, her desire to put gum in his hair dissipated because she'd fallen in love with the idiot and, as Liz predicted, both families were on hand to celebrate their nuptials.


	14. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline have been flirting with each other for a while. Her BFF Katherine tells her "Either you like the guy or you don't. Just don't lead him on if this isn't going anywhere."

"Where's the hottie?" Katherine asked, just loud enough for everyone in the building to hear.

"Shhhh," she warned, sending her best friend a dirty look. "How about we tell the whole world what we're talking about in here?"

"Well, that would be a start," she murmured, taking a seat on the bed. "How long are you going to lead him on, Care? Because now it's just getting old and a little bit ridiculous given he's absolutely gorgeous and so into you."

"There's more to someone than just looks," she reasoned, but as she said it aloud Caroline knew he was the complete package.

Bastard. 

How dare he be so perfect? Although there was that arrogant smirk he insisted on flashing in tandem with those dimples. But if anything it only elevated her temperature, her heart rate and caused tingles where they hadn't ventured in a long time.

Bastard.

"Can you hear yourself?" She groaned. "Most women would kill for Klaus Mikaelson to visit them everyday and bring them flowers and serenade them and read to them and..."

"Did I hear my name being used in vain?" He joked, popping his head into the room. "And I may not have a medical degree but probably best you take a breath Katherine."

"Do you always eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Mikaelson?"

"Only when they're as interesting as yours, love," he winked, making his way into the room with a hamper he set down and producing yet another bunch of white roses. She really shouldn't have told him they were her favourites. "And to answer your question Katherine, only one woman has killed for me."

"I'll bite," Caroline offered. "What kind of crazed fans do you have?"

"Someone burned a voodoo doll of my ex and kindly sent me the video of the massacre in all its wax-melting glory. I thought it took all kinds of commitment and originality actually."

"I'll bet your ex thought so too," Kat shot back. "Why can't people just be normal crazy?"

"Is there such a thing?" Caroline teased, secretly wishing she'd had time to shower this morning or at least brush her hair.

Given Klaus Mikaelson had become a semi-regular she should have known he'd show up but at the same time she wasn't trying to lead him on, in fact she was trying to do the exact opposite. It was for the best, nothing good could ever come of it. She didn't even know Klaus Mikaelson a month ago after all.

No stranger to hospitals, Caroline had been admitted four weeks ago. She'd been diagnosed with a heart condition when she was just a child and while many people could live with Dilated Cardiomyopathy without much incident recent checkups and associated symptoms had confirmed the worst. Her heart was becoming weaker everyday, unable to pump blood as fast as normal. Caroline's only hope was a heart transplant but the list was long and her time unfortunately not long enough.

Although Caroline had grown up in Houston, her parents wanted the best health specialists in the country so they'd moved to Los Angeles two years ago. Although he seemed a little stuffy at first, Cedars-Sinai heart surgeon extraordinaire Dr Elijah Mikaelson had actually become one of her favourite people even if Kat didn't see it. He and her best friend had spared on more than a few occasions in a weird competition to prove who was more protective. It was kind of cute to watch, Caroline just hoped they'd admit their burgeoning feelings before she had to break up too many more fights.

It was on his more recent rounds that Elijah turned up with his brother, and famous Hollywood actor, Klaus. Of course she knew they were related but seeing him in the hospital was completely unexpected. Caroline wasn't celebrity crazed like Katherine but it was difficult not to be given how good he looked in such close proximity. Elijah had explained that his brother had insisted on shadowing him for a week in preparation for a new role on a television series called The Resident and basically just to ignore him. Easier said than done she thought as his crimson lips broke into a small smile by way of a greeting.

It was also difficult given he insisted on talking during Elijah's consult. Caroline had to admit it was funny to watch the two brothers interact who were obviously poles apart in the personality department. His week's research turned into a longer stint. But rather than following Elijah around the hospital he usually spent his time by her bedside. Caroline felt like she'd known him forever given the easy rapport they developed hence why it was so difficult now.

He'd asked her out the other day, said he wanted to take her to his favourite part of the city when she was better. It was then Caroline realised Klaus didn't understand that she would probably never be better again.

"So, I'm going to go find Elijah," Katherine interrupted her thoughts, sensing the mood in the room. "His standard of care for you today is below average."

"When are those two going to realise they like each other?" Klaus asked, placing his flowers in a nearby vase as she left the room.

"Hopefully in my lifetime," she joked. "At least that doesn't give them much time to avoid it."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, his hand finding hers immediately, the warmth spreading through her body.

"Say what?"

"You act like it's all over, like there's nothing left that can be done. Elijah tells me what with advances in modern medicine and..."

"I don't need modern medicine Klaus, I need a heart, mine is broken," she whimpered, attempting to pull her hand away but his grip only tightened.

"And you'll get one," he insisted, moving closer and smoothing her hair with his free hand.

"And how exactly do you know that? This isn't one of your acting roles Klaus, this is real life."

"Because I refuse to accept anything else," he baulked. "I'm kind of stubborn like that just ask Elijah, oh and about keeping my dates. Which reminds me, I have a little surprise for you."

"Klaus we can't go out..."

"Who says we're going anywhere? I'm bringing the city to you, love," he smiled squeezing her hand and producing the nearby hamper. She watched in awe as he produced her favourite tacos from the truck near her house and La La Land on DVD.

"Wow, this is impressive," she grinned, suddenly feeling somewhat better. "You told me you hated musicals?"

"Anything for you, Caroline," he murmured, taking her hand and placing it on his heart. "And, by the way, your heart isn't broken, it's just suffering from a temporary setback."

"Is that your professional medical opinion, Doctor?" She teased, the intimacy of the moment not lost on Caroline.

"Of course," he grinned. "Elijah isn't the only medical specialist in this family, I have been at it for a few weeks now."

"So, in your expert opinion, what course of treatment do you suggest?"

"Well, I'd suggest not getting too excited," he teased, given the way his chest felt Caroline figured that was impossible. "And you're more than welcome to borrow some of my heart in the meantime, I have more than enough to go around."

Turns out he did. And just as Klaus had insisted all those months ago Caroline did get her new heart but she held onto his anyway just as he did hers.


	15. Give Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 'However long it Takes' should have worked out.

_**Machu Picchu - Andes Mountains, Peru - 2029** _

_**Give me love like her...** _

"Finally," Caroline muttered, joining him atop the mountain and taking in the scenic view over the ancient Inca ruins of Machu Picchu. "You're a difficult Original Hybrid to find."

Klaus wasn't sure whether he was imagining her voice given he did it most days or whether she was actually real this time. He turned to face her taking in those familiar blonde locks peeking out from her woollen beret, those expressive, blue eyes and that porcelain skin he'd dreamt about kissing repeatedly. She certainly seemed real enough but Klaus knew enough of his dreams that she was just probably another enigma.

"Um, hello?" She baulked. "I didn't climb those bloody mountains for you to just ignore me." Klaus had to laugh aloud, it was just so Caroline. "It's not funny."

"On the contrary, it's hilarious," he replied, thinking it was all still a dream. When Klaus told her he'd wait however long it took he meant it but patience wasn't his best virtue and not having her in his life day after day was draining. Klaus wanted Caroline and he wanted her now. Happily ever after like all those fairy tales he'd once mocked.

"Is this my punishment?" She huffed, throwing her bag on the ground unceremoniously. "You know, I took too long to get my act together and you're just playing with me now."

"Well..." he began before she interrupted in true fashion.

"You did say however long it takes," she muttered. "It's not my fault you don't believe in deadlines, Mikaelson." The more she rambled the more Klaus was starting to believe she was really here for him and not just a figment of his imagination. Finally. He turned towards her, drinking in her appearance and every familiar curve that he'd sketched daily and were now emblazoned on his brain.

"But how did you..."

"Surely you know enough of my curiosity and persistence to believe I found you." Klaus didn't doubt those attributes, in fact he knew and admired them immensely.

"I'm impressed."

"Well you should be," she growled, throwing off her beret and shaking her head in frustration causing a rippling effect through those golden waves. Her cheeks were tinged pink but Klaus wasn't sure whether it was due to her mood or the cool temperature. "You're difficult to find."

"Really?"

"I went to New Orleans first but apparently the all mighty king wasn't in residence," she mumbled. "All I can say is at least i managed to sample some beignets."

"Glad to see you were able to embrace the culture during such a tough time."

"Well, that's nothing on Rome," she recounted. "Between the pasta, gelato and cannoli, I think I gained at least five pounds. I mean why couldn't you have picked less calorie laden locations?" Trust Caroline to be blaming him for that although he knew she was just rambling nervously to avoid revealing her true feelings.

"Speaking of which," she continued. "Don't get me started on Paris, I mean pain au chocolat, croissants, croque monsieur. Are you trying to make me fat?" Klaus wasn't sure whether to respond or let her keep rambling. Her intensive stare in his direction was telling Klaus it was most definitely his turn to speak.

"They are all amazing cities," he shared. "But if I was in Florence at the Uffizi or in Paris at the Louvre and standing in a room full of beautiful art, I know that all I could stare at was you," She didn't respond immediately, obviously trying to take in what he'd said.

"Another vindication of my little trip through these steep mountains," she replied, slyly. "But just so you know I wasn't happy to be in Tokyo all alone without a karaoke duet partner."

"It's probably a good thing given my voice doesn't hold a candle to yours, love."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, surprising Klaus slightly.

"For what?"

"Taking so long to know what i wanted," she added, regretfully. "Maybe if I'd decided a long time ago it wouldn't have taken me three continents to find you." Klaus turned around fully so that he could look in her eyes and place his hands gently over her shoulders.

"I've always loved you, Caroline, but I wanted you to work that out for yourself in your own time," he murmured.

"I love you Klaus, I think I already knew it but I was being..."

"Stubborn?" Klaus suggested.

"Don't push it, mister," she growled before capturing his mouth with hers. He lost himself in her caress, her lips were just as supple as he remembered. Klaus closed his eyes revelling in the resurgent feelings her kisses were creating.

"Those other places I can understand but how did you know to come here?"

"You told me at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant that the only place you ever wanted to be alive was during a trek through the Andes." Klaus was shocked at first. He remembered everything about her but never expected Caroline to feel the same way. "It's obviously a special place for you."

"And the only place I ever wanted to be alive twice," he murmured, running his hand through her silky hair. "You brought me back, love. Again."


	16. A Royal Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince, an actress and the Cannes Film Festival.

_**Intercontinental Carlton - Cannes, France** _

"And why is it so important that I meet him?" Caroline drawled, looking at her publicist questioningly.

They were currently eating breakfast in her hotel suite and going through her press schedule for the coming days of the festival. Her latest movie was making its debut and to say its premiere was important was an understatement. Film critics could be savage at the best of times and given she'd strayed from her usual romantic comedy genre to take on an action role was only making her more nervous.

"What part of Prince and second in line to the British throne did you not understand?" She shot back, rolling her eyes for added effect.

"And?"

"He's hot."

"And?"

"Oh for the love of god woman, he's royalty for heaven's sake."

"Just because he has a fancy title and wears a crown that doesn't mean I have to meet him, Kat. We are at Cannes, he could meet at least another hundred actresses who'd love to stroke his royal ego."

"He doesn't want to meet any other actresses, he wants to meet you, Caroline," she huffed. "Why are you being such a diva about this? I swear you're doing this just to frustrate me, Forbes. "

"You can talk about being frustrating," she groaned. Caroline and Katherine had known each other since they were five years old and they'd been bickering with each other ever since. Surprisingly though their relationship worked well because Katherine wasn't one to hold back when she thought Caroline was being difficult, like now.

"Stop changing the subject," she growled. "Your new movie needs all the publicity it can get and meeting with the Prince of England will certainly help with that."

"He just seems so arrogant, not to mention a complete womaniser," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice and placing it back on the table. "Apparently he sleeps with a new woman each week."

"As a celebrity and someone who has incorrect stories written about her all the time, I'm surprised you of all people are quoting the tabloids," she drawled. "He is known to be very charming and did I mention hot?"

"Are you talking about me again, Kitty Kat?" Enzo asked, sauntering into the dining room.

"Who gave him a key?" She asked turning to Caroline accusingly.

"Well, he is my manager, Katherine."

"More like a stray dog nobody wants," she muttered, just as he swiped a croissant from her plate and took a big bite. "Hey! Get your own food, mister."

"Now that's not a very nice way to speak to such a charming and hot fellow," he mumbled, his mouth still full of buttery, breaded goodness. "Come on admit it, you've always had a thing for me."

"Not if we were the last two people on this planet, you buffoon," she barked.

"Stop it children," Caroline chided noticing Katherine's death stare she was shooting in his direction. "Am I going to have to separate you two again like that time in Madrid, New York oh and who could forget at the Dorchester in London?"

"He started it," Katherine accused.

"How very mature of you," he joked, sticking out his tongue.

"Before he rudely interrupted we were talking about your meeting with Prince Niklaus tomorrow."

"Oh and what has our Care Bear done to warrant an audience with British royalty?" Enzo asked. "Hang on don't tell me, I think I know. Prince Niklaus has always had a thing for gorgeous blondes."

"See, what did I tell you?"

"It's okay Caroline, I promise I'm not trying to pimp you out," she scoffed, giving Enzo another dirty look. "All I ask is an hour, there's a cocktail function on his family's yacht so you won't be the only one there."

"I love a good cocktail party on a yacht," Enzo sighed.

"Who said you were invited?"

"Me," Caroline insisted. "If you're making me go, I sure as hell want a chaperone in case the Prince decides to get a little handsy." Caroline busied herself at the table purposely ignoring the triumphant look Enzo was sending Katherine's way.

_**Hotel Martinez - Cannes, France** _

"Why do I have to meet with some American actress again?" Klaus asked, looking perplexed at his assistant, Lexi.

"She's apparently requested a meeting while in Cannes for the film festival and I thought it would be rude not to oblige. I've already taken the liberty of printing out her biography and some photographs." She explained, placing the papers in front of him dutifully.

"I've got better things to do with my time," he scowled, turning his back on her, standing up and choosing to stare at the brilliant, blue water out his window instead.

"I don't think you took a proper look at these photos," she insisted. "She's blonde and everything."

"So, now you're just making fun of me," he growled.

"Well, according to the press you love blondes," she replied, sarcastically. "Well, you know except yours truly."

"That's because you're bossy. You know funnily enough, I do like brunettes and redheads too," he muttered. "I also don't sleep with one on a weekly basis. Don't they know how much of a buzzkill grandmother can be?" Lexi nodded knowingly only because his back was turned. The Queen was overbearing, but given her position no one, not even Klaus, would argue. He just liked to carry out his private affairs privately.

Meeting some actress was hardly the privacy he wanted at the cocktail party, the one thing he actually looked forward to every year because the media weren't invited. "So, this actress," he began, turning back around again slowly. "Let me guess she's promoting some movie and is desperate for a little extra publicity?" Klaus asked, knowing all too well how they worked.

"She is actually, but I'm sure..."

"Those Hollywood types really are all so predictable," he muttered, knowing this wasn't the first time he'd been used to further someone's career. "You know I've always resented my title but I realised there is some good I can do and it isn't to help some wannabe actress make a name for herself."

Klaus had recently been in Africa where he was an ambassador for World Vision and had visited their water and sanitation projects in Lesotho and also a few orphanages in Kenya and Mozambique.

"She's not just some actress," a familiar voice interrupted. Klaus rolled his eyes thinking she always had the worst timing.

"She's beautiful, smart, kind and the queen of romantic comedy movies. Actually she was just recently in Asia promoting..."

"Why am I not surprised you like her? You know I told you those movies aren't real, right Rebekah?"

"And I told you that you're too cynical for your own good, Niklaus." She sighed, plopping onto the couch gracefully like the Princess she was. "Maybe if you saw some of her films, or her interviews you'd..."

"Oh please, not you too," he growled.

"I told mother about it, she thinks it's a wonderful idea."

"Oh, so now I have no choice," he mumbled, knowing it was best not to bother arguing with his mother, she was just like the Queen and not to mention his annoying sister. "Fine, I'll meet her but no media, Lexi. That I'm not willing to compromise on." He'd left the room before either of them had a chance to respond.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Rebekah," Lexi warned, gathering the papers on the table.

"Oh come on, surely you agree? She's perfect for my stubborn ass brother and this orchestrated meeting is going to prove just that."

"Well, if it all goes south I'm blaming you. You know I like my job and I'm not of noble birth, after all."

_**Yacht Club de Cannes, France** _

Caroline had never been a good sailor, in fact she'd suffered from sea sickness more than a few times. The only saving grace was that they were docked at the Yacht club and they wouldn't be sailing anywhere. Well, Caroline hoped so given she'd chosen a fitted, white dress for the occasion.

"If you're going to throw up, I'd really appreciate a warning this time," Enzo muttered next to her, almost like he could read her thoughts.

"It was only once," she spluttered.

"On me, yeah," he teased, steering her towards the stairs to the upper deck level. People were scattered everywhere, many giving her welcoming glances or stopping her to say hello. Caroline obliged, obviously, but she had no idea who they were and found it somewhat uncomfortable which was crazy given her profession and celebrity status. She knew it came with the job but sometimes she just wanted to avoid the small talk and curl up in front of the television in her sweats on a Saturday night.

"If it isn't Caroline Forbes," a distinctly English voice enquired, attracting her attention. She looked at the Princess of England, dressed in a stunning navy dress and oversized, floppy white hat. She was even more gorgeous than in her pictures. "It's lovely to meet you, I'm such a big fan of your work."

"Me too," she offered, shaking her hand. "Your charity work especially is commendable."

"Says the woman who's the Ambassador for the United Nations' Girls Initiative and was just recently in Afghanistan," she replied without a beat. "And you've also got a new movie that I'm so excited to see when it debuts tomorrow."

"Well, thank you, Princess," she murmured, unsure of just how to address royalty.

"It's Rebekah," she smiled, sweetly. "And who would this be?"

"Her, uh, date," Enzo interrupted before Caroline could respond. "I'm Lorenzo St John." She had to stop herself from laughing as he reverted to his full name which he never used. It certainly seemed like someone had been bewitched by royalty. Caroline had no intention of crumbling like her manager when she met Prince Niklaus.

"You came with a date?" She asked, through pursed lips. "I was under the impression you were unattached, but I suppose that serves me right for believing everything I read in the tabloids."

"Actually..." Caroline said, attempting to explain. Not only did she not want it to get out that she was dating her egotistical manager that was more like an annoying brother, she also didn't like to lie. "It's not like that..."

"How about I go and introduce you to a few of the guests, Lorenzo. I mean it's the least I could do given Caroline obviously has some pressing business with my brother." Enzo just nodded dumbly in her presence. Some attack dog he was turning out to be, Katherine would have a field day with this. "My brother is just over there waiting to make your acquaintance."

They walked away before Caroline could object. She looked over in his direction trying to ignore that sexy stubble and just how crimson his lips were in person. His white shirt was buttoned low, exposing some of his tanned and not to mention bare chest. She swallowed nervously wondering how the she was going to do this exactly. His eyes flickered over in her direction moving lower as he took in her dress, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Miss Forbes, I presume?" He asked, coming closer, his eyes not leaving hers in the process. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the ensuing small talk she'd no doubt have to endure. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, uh, thank you for having me," she murmured, nervously. "My sister has obviously forgotten her manners, how about we go below deck and get you a champagne," he suggested. She wasn't sure if it was sea sickness or his close proximity that was making Caroline nervous.

He led her towards the bar, handing her a glass of Moet and clinking it with hers, his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "The view of the water is breathtaking from the stern, if you'd like to see it?" She didn't respond just nodded, deciding to blame it on his spicy aftershave that was invading her space. She stumbled briefly as they made their way forward, his arm finding its way around her waist to steady her balance. If she was struggling with his proximity before she certainly was now.

"I thought we discussed no public mauling?" She whispered, maintaining her smile for the other guests.

"I hardly think preventing you from falling overboard constitutes a public mauling," he replied, smartly.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah well, we both know about your sea sickness and tendency to lose your food..."

"It was only once," she squeaked. When she'd thrown up on Enzo it was more like getting revenge on an annoying brother but on a Prince it was another story. "And we agreed that you'd never bring that up again."

"Well, that was before you decided to blindside me with a public meeting," he hissed. "I was rather surprised when you suggested here and on my yacht given your water issues."

"I didn't decide anything," she growled. "I was told you wanted to meet me, if you must know, and I refused in no uncertain terms."

"Well, so did I, especially after you were so adamant about keeping this a secret," he murmured, his grave tone not lost on Caroline.

They'd met six months earlier during the snow season in Vail when he'd run into her on one of the slopes. After trading barbs on just whose fault it was, Klaus had suggested hot chocolate as a truce. Besides the pink marshmallow floating on top she'd barely drunk hers, too immersed in their conversation about their lives and interests in charity work. His security detail had kept quiet about their run-in as was customary and they'd gone their separate ways until he messaged her on Valentine's Day and they hadn't stopped since. They'd even managed a few getaways but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it a secret.

"Well, it certainly wasn't me," she argued. If there was something Caroline hated, it was being accused of something she didn't do. "You know how much this whole royal thing scares me to death. I already have enough paparazzi invading my daily life as it is."

"Exactly why I wouldn't do that to you when you expressly asked me not to, Caroline," he trailed off, his gaze focused on the upper deck. Caroline turned, unable to help herself, spying his sister and Enzo peering at them curiously.

"What?"

"Bloody Rebekah," he muttered, "Did you tell her about us?"

"Of course not."

"What, do you think she was trying to matchmake us or something?"

"No, I think she already knew," he surmised, raising his champagne glass to her in salute. "I think this was her way of giving us a little nudge and by the looks of it your manager and my assistant were all in on this grand scheme."

"And my publicist," she growled, thinking about how Katherine pushed her into this meeting. Caroline had felt terrible about lying to her and Enzo given their obvious interest in her career and their loyal friendship but she'd been so overwhelmed by their whirlwind romance and had no idea whether it was real or more importantly whether it would last. So, she'd kept it to herself. Obviously her idea of being discreet wasn't as good as she thought. The upside of this whole thing though was that Katherine and Enzo could work together, even if it was at her expense.

"I understand your reservations, Caroline," he murmured, gazing into her eyes. "My life isn't easy but if you were in it I don't think it would matter, as long as I have you to love." Caroline closed her eyes momentarily trying to collect her thoughts, she loved Klaus that wasn't the issue. But could she handle the added scrutiny in dating a member of the royal family? Was it really all worth it?

She didn't need to question herself further, opening her eyes and leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips. His surprised expression said it all, but that didn't stop him from pulling her closer.

"Wow, Forbes, when you decide something, you really go for it."

"I was taught that it was either go hard or go home," she teased. "You realise the media are going to go nuts when this comes out?"

"Well, at least we know our teams are well prepared, you know I wouldn't be surprised if Katherine already has a statement written," she joked. "If only we could make everyone disappear and continue this though."

"How about we rendezvous at your suite later? I know how much you prefer being on solid ground plus if the media decide to stake us out we have room service at least.

"I like the way you think, Your Royal Highness."

"I've always hated the formality of that title but you make that sound so damn sexy," he replied gruffly. "Tonight can't come soon enough, love."


	17. Justice and Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this July 4 themed, modern royalty drabble is very loosely based on Prince Harry's infamous trip to Las Vegas but different because it's with Klaroline : )

_**Lobby - MGM Grand Hotel - Las Vegas, Nevada - July 3** _

"Why did you decide to get married on the Fourth of July weekend in Las Vegas again?" Caroline insisted, pushing her way through the throng gathered outside the MGM Grand, bags in hand.

"Because we met at this hotel three years ago on Independence Day. I thought it was romantic returning here to exchange vows," Lexi replied. "Don't tell me you don't remember, Care? You were there when we met, although the margaritas might have affected your memory."

"Very funny," she scowled. Of course she remembered that weekend. Bonnie had been dumped by her worthless, cheating boyfriend and Katherine had convinced the four girls to take a road trip. One that, unbeknown to Caroline, would end in Nevada. Las Vegas to be exact. Katherine argued that had she told her their destination Caroline wouldn't have come and she was right. Vegas just wasn't her style she'd insisted, to which Katherine replied with an exaggerated eye roll.

Caroline wasn't boring, well that's what she told herself anyway. She'd always been too busy during college striving for the best grades for her future career and it had paid off. She was the newly-appointed director of a not-for-profit organisation and couldn't think of a better or more fulfilling way to spend her time. In fact, she was due in Malawi next month to tour the much needed sanitation infrastructure they'd built in one of the poorest villages. If she was being honest, the overt opulence of Vegas didn't quite sit well with Caroline.

But Lexi was one of her closest friends, so she'd never begrudge her a dream wedding. She'd always liked Matt and had to admit they made the perfect couple. He was the star quarterback for the San Francisco 49ers and had been on a team trip when they'd met poolside. Their chemistry had been instantaneous and Caroline had never seen Lexi so happy and that look on Matt's face when they were together was enough to convince Caroline he was equally as besotted. Feelings aside, Caroline was determined to survive the weekend. She was one of four bridesmaids and knew she had to make this occasion perfect for Lexi.

"Seriously?" Katherine groaned. "What's with the hold-up? I need to get to the spa pronto and combat this dry skin thanks to this stifling desert air."

"It shouldn't be a moment Miss," the receptionist assured. "We just had an unexpected VIP guest check-in."

"What are we, chopped liver?" She muttered under her breath.

"Who are you exactly?" Caroline teased, knowing the celebrity was Matt and his teammates, not them. He had a last minute practice session and so was arriving later that day.

"Well, that would explain the traffic madness outside," Bonnie huffed, placing her bags on the ground with a bang. "Last time I checked I wasn't your personal porter, Katherine. We're only here for the weekend, what the hell do you have in here?"

"I need to be prepared for any occasion, Bon. So anyway, who's this mystery VIP?" Katherine purred, leaning across the desk and exposing some extra cleavage on purpose. "Anyone we'd know?"

"My lips are sealed," he uttered, his eyes reluctantly diverting from her cleavage. "Looks like your rooms are ready and our wedding planner has said she'll come up shortly to finalise the details for tomorrow."

"Hallelujah," Anna sighed, joining them at the front desk. "I hope there's going to be a nice goodies basket included too?"

"You practically ate like a three course meal on the drive over, Anna. Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Ah, no," she grinned. "Come on ladies, let's get this party started."

_**Skyloft Suite - Two hours later** _

"These lights are bloody impressive," Enzo whistled, taking in the view of the famous Las Vegas strip from the suite window as the sun slipped lazily over the horizon in streaks of bright oranges and pinks.

"Says the Vegas virgin," Klaus smirked from his place in the hotel spa.

"We can't all be Princes and travel the world," he scoffed. "I'm just a lowly protective services agent who's lucky to even get a vacation given your gruelling schedule of social events Romeo."

"You're welcome to take my place, Enzo."

Although people liked to think he had the perfect life, Klaus hated all of the unwanted scrutiny and attention his position attracted. His siblings seemed to accept the responsibility far better than he ever had and Klaus was more than happy to let them do that while he enjoyed himself to the fullest, starting with July Fourth weekend in Vegas.

"I'm not sure you mind too much when it comes to protecting Rebekah," Klaus responded, sending his body guard a knowing smile. Although not public knowledge, the attraction between Enzo and his younger sister and princess was well known amongst their entourage. It had been simmering for some time but the Queen didn't look too kindly upon such an uneven match for obvious reasons.

"You know more than anyone else about my professionalism," he responded tartly. It was true and Klaus wished his grandmother could see just what an honourable match he would be for the Princess, if she bothered to get to know him. "Which is why I'm going to tell you…"

"Please, enough with the lectures," Klaus groaned.

"Well, I wouldn't be doing my job if…"

"Last time I checked you're my bodyguard, not my mother, mate."

"Well, someone has to be, Klaus."

"You've been around Rebekah too long," Klaus shot back, sending him a dirty look. "Now, how about a whiskey? I'm absolutely parched."

_**Morimoto Restaurant - Four hours later** _

"To the Bride and Groom," Anna toasted, raising her champagne flute in the air. Matt, Katherine's brother and Anna's boyfriend Jeremy and his NFL teammates Jesse and Tyler had arrived a few hours earlier and the bridal party was enjoying the rehearsal dinner at the famed Japanese restaurant at the MGM Grand. The rest of the table repeated her sentiments, clinking their glasses together in celebration. Caroline felt the tension in her body slowing start to ebb away, finally beginning to relax. That massage at the spa earlier was just what she needed. Maybe a wedding in Vegas wasn't going to be so bad.

It certainly wasn't going to be your typical wedding, with only the bridal party attending and the small reception taking place at one of the private cabanas with July 4 themed fare. They wanted their wedding to resemble how they met after all.

"Does anyone know who this mysterious VIP is staying at the hotel?" Katherine asked the table, looking specifically in Matt's direction. She'd been stalking the hallways hoping to find out who was staying at the MGM Grand but no luck so far. Caroline had to give her friend points for dogged determination and persistence.

"Why are you looking at me?" He baulked. "You know just because I'm a football player doesn't mean I know every celebrity out there, Katherine."

"You really need to get over this weird scavenger hunt, Kat," Caroline implored. "I mean who really cares about celebrities; you know present company excluded and all that."

"I care," she pouted. "What if it's Chris Hemsworth or Brad Pitt?"

"Well, last time I checked Kitty Kat, Chris Hemsworth is happily married," Bonnie observed. "And Brad Pitt is just all sorts of complicated right now and I never took you for the child friendly type and he's got like a lot."

"Plus, aren't we good enough company for you?" Lexi asked, feigning annoyance.

They'd all laughed off her curiosity as dinner arrived. The girls were staying together overnight even though they had their own rooms. So, Caroline had ventured back to her suite to grab her pyjamas and some overnight supplies. Given their room was only directly down the hall, Caroline decided to change there, putting on her pyjamas which consisted of a blue, fitted singlet and tiny, white shorts and tying back her blonde waves into a high ponytail. Grabbing her toiletries bag, she opened her room door not expecting the sight that met her in the corridor.

He was stark naked, well except for a cowboy hat placed strategically over his nether regions. Caroline wasn't sure where to look. His toned physique was nothing short of impressive and those dark, blonde curls, crimson lips and stubble weren't so bad either.

"Hide me, please?" He pleaded, racing past her and into the doorway wearily, looking back briefly before going inside. "There's someone I really don't need to run into looking like this."

"And yet you feel the need to punish me instead," she shot back, just as he pulled her inside too and shut the door behind them. Caroline shivered as his pale skin made contact with hers, desperately trying to avert her gaze. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

"Sorry, I don't usually make a habit of running into strangers' rooms," he apologised. Caroline couldn't miss his crisp, English accent as he said it.

"And what about running around public places naked?" She asked her eyes fixed firmly on the floor, hoping to avoid anything even more awkward.

"Only when I lose a bet and we've run out of ice," he explained. "I mean the odds of beating a straight flush are extremely rare and…"

"I cannot believe this," she interrupted, her eyes still not meeting his naked form. "I'm calling the police." Caroline made her way towards the bedside table and reached for the phone.

"Oh, come on love," he attempted to reason with her. "There's no need to be so hasty. This is just a little misunderstanding. You'll laugh about it later, trust me."

"I highly doubt that," Caroline hissed, forgetting about his current state of nakedness and glancing over to meet those blue eyes briefly.

"Please, don't," he begged. "If you do, things could get a little messy."

"Oh really? More than this?" She argued, now placing both hands on her hips. "I'll give you thirty seconds to explain." As she stared at him more closely (carefully trying not to peruse any lower than his neck), Caroline was trying to figure out just why he looked so familiar.

"My family won't look upon this too kindly, I guess you could say," he uttered feebly.

"So, you're scared of having to explain this to mommy?' She scoffed, thinking he was just another rich kid with a trust fund. "Unbelievable." She picked up the phone, pushing a button and listening for the operator to dial out. "Yes, I'd like the Las Vegas Police Station, please."

The naked stranger took his opportunity grabbing the phone receiver from her tight grasp, his cowboy hat falling onto the ground in the process. Caroline was too dumbstruck to fight back, whoever this guy was he certainly had some impressive assets. "Oh my eyes! What do you think you're doing?" She managed to bite out, her face flushed and Caroline knew her skin was now a very deep shade of pink.

"Sorry about that," he murmured, replacing the receiver and returning the hat over his private parts. "But I, uh, couldn't let you call the police."

"Obviously," she growled. "What do you want? Money or something? Is this some pathetic attempt to rob me?"

"Yeah, I'm your friendly neighbourhood, naked thief," he teased. "Look, I don't want your money, I just needed somewhere to hide out but I'll leave. Any chance you could lend me a robe though?"

"Unbelievable," she muttered.

"Well, if you'd prefer me like this then," he smirked, flashing a stray and not so unattractive dimple in her direction.

"I never said that," she snapped, retrieving the white, fluffy robe from the hooks on the back of the bathroom door before throwing it at him unceremoniously. "In fact, there's nothing I'd love more than for you to put some clothes on."

"Not that I'm judging or anything, but you're almost as bad as me," he offered, turning his back to her and flashing his taut backside. When it came to a perfect physique this stranger had it all, pity about his weird personality traits.

"And how do you see that?" She growled, relieved to see him tying the robe at the front as he turned back around.

"Well, where were you going in those skimpy shorts and singlet? Booty call, sweetheart?"

"Seriously, you are really going to judge me right now, buddy?"

"I'm not complaining or anything, I was merely stating..."

"Urgh, get out," she huffed, gesturing to the door. "Wouldn't want mommy grounding you or anything."

As soon as he'd left Caroline leant against the door wondering what the hell had just transpired. And why did he still seem so familiar? Caroline wasn't going to take any chances, placing the other robe over her pyjamas and making her way to Lexi's suite thinking this was best left between her and the arrogant stranger.

_**SkyLoft Suite - July 4** _

"I cannot believe you left the room naked," Enzo chided, as Klaus consulted himself in the bathroom mirror the next morning. "I take a phone call and go to the bathroom for a few minutes and your idiotic; high roller buddies let the Prince of England go out in public with only a Stetson to protect his modesty."

"Well, to be fair I did say I'd get the ice if I lost that hand." Klaus had called some of his wealthy; Las Vegas mates around so they could have a friendly poker match, not expecting it to descend into such frivolity. It was Vegas though and drinking neat scotch all night would do that to a person.

"Naked though? How old are you again? You know anyone could have seen you, dumbass."

"Well..."

"Well, what? Don't tell me I'm going to turn on TMZ and find you strolling around the hotel butt naked."

"I did recognise Nathaniel Lucas, that Royal correspondent from The Mirror, skulking around the place but don't worry grandma I ran into a nearby suite before he saw me. I'll have you know that even completely inebriated I still have my wits about me."

"Well, thank god for your bloody wits," Enzo muttered. "And you wonder why you need a babysitter?"

"I thought you didn't like me calling you that?"

"I don't but it's true," Enzo muttered begrudgingly. "Do you think they found out about the wedding and that's why Lucas was sniffing around?"

"The Groom doesn't even know I'm coming to his wedding, let alone The Mirror."

Matt Donovan had unexpectedly become one of his good friends after they met at an English pub when he was playing an exhibition NFL match. They'd started a competitive game of darts and the night had descended into some drunken fun. Given their high profiles Klaus and Matt would usually try to catch up discreetly and avoid the unwanted media attention. When he'd told Klaus he was getting married and asked him to be groomsman, Klaus had turned him down telling Matt that he didn't want his and Lexi's wedding to descend into a media circus. His disappointment at declining never faded though and Klaus decided to make a surprise appearance.

What he hadn't expected was to turn up naked in some girl's suite last night. Klaus had to admit that uptight hostility was kind of refreshingly sexy, so too the woman herself. Especially attired in such skimpy clothing. The one thing he'd been relieved about was she didn't seem to recognise him and they'd no doubt never see each other again.

"So, should I ask about this stranger's suite and the robe you managed to acquire in the process? I hope there's no lawsuits pending, Niklaus. I'm not sure the Queen could take it."

"You are sounding more like my grandmother every day," he drawled sarcastically. "Now, who's ready for a nice, summer wedding?"

**_Forever Grand Wedding Chapel - Three hours later_ **

Lexi looked beautiful. Caroline always knew she would but seeing the strapless, white Vera Wang creation on her was absolutely stunning in this moment. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a chignon at the base of her neck with a few wavy tendrils framing her face. Pearl earrings complimented the similar embellishments on her dress. Although the reception was going to be a casual affair, Lexi wanted her wedding ceremony to be more traditional.

"Are you ready?" Caroline grinned, passing her the blush pink bouquet of peonies.

Anna, Bonnie and Kat were organising some last minute details with the wedding planner leaving Caroline to finalise Lexi's outfit. "Too bad if I'm not," she grinned. "Also, I should let you know that there's going to be a new addition to the bridal party."

"Excuse me? You seem entirely too calm for such a big change this close to the ceremony."

"One of Matt's friends decided to surprise him and show up in Vegas," she explained. "I figured I could be a complete bridezilla about this but I know how much it means to Matt. And, let's just say, it was difficult to say no to this particular addition."

"Who is it, another teammate?"

"Uh, no not quite," she uttered. "Anyway, the numbers were uneven and you know how much I like symmetry so that means you and Bonnie don't need to share Jesse. Although I'm sure he'll be gutted by that fact."

Given the groomsman had been making jokes in the lead up about having two women to share, Caroline was pretty certain he would be. "Anyway, we'll talk about that later. Come on Care, let's get me married."

Caroline wanted to ask about this mystery groomsman but if Lexi was relaxed then so was she. Caroline regarded herself in the mirror one last time. Lexi had chosen flowing, chiffon gowns for the four girls, each in a different shade. Hers was a beautiful, peach strapless dress, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders in loose waves. As the familiar music began to play throughout the small chapel, Caroline took her position to walk up the aisle after Bonnie. As she made her way to the makeshift altar, Caroline's mouth dropped unable to hide her surprise. Standing in a grey suit was her naked visitor from last night.

She was surprised she recognised him given he was fully clothed. Unfortunately he looked more handsome than ever and she couldn't miss the knowing smirk he sent her way. Bastard. Why he of all people was part of the bridal party Caroline would never know. It was only when she was standing across from him that it hit her with blunt force. She knew exactly who he was and suddenly she felt a little ill thinking back to their conversation the previous night. She decided to blame her ignorance on the fact his state of undress had proved to be a very large distraction.

One hour later and they were dressed down in bikinis (each corresponding to the colour of their bridesmaid gown) lazing by the pool at the intimate cabana venue. Tables were filled with a selection of July fourth goodies including; hot dogs, burgers and potato salad, amongst other things, and a red, white and blue wedding cake to complete the theme.

"I have to admit I'm liking this menu," Caroline smiled, biting into a slice of fresh watermelon. "But I think we have enough here to feed an army."

"You forget, we have Anna," Bonnie teased, watching their friend practically hoover up the food.

"I heard that," she muttered between mouthfuls.

"At least now we know who the mystery VIP was," Katherine murmured taking in his appearance appreciatively. He and Matt seemed to be having fun catching up, both seated by the pool with their legs submerged in the water, Coronas in hand.

"I never would have guessed royalty though, Matty Blue eyes certainly is coming up in the world."

"How does Matt know the Prince of England exactly?" Bonnie asked, looking to Lexi curiously. "And who's the serious brunette loitering over there? I noticed him standing in the corner of the church too."

"That's Enzo, his security detail," she explained. Caroline wondered where his security detail was when he was running around the hotel naked. "As for how they met, apparently it was at a bar. They played some darts, got raucously drunk and bonded. Probably not the most conventional meeting story with a Prince."

"Who the hell cares how they met," Anna purred, eyeing him up. It was obviously the only distraction that would make her cease stuffing her face. "He is even more gorgeous in the flesh, especially in those tight…."

"Ah-hem. Excuse me, boyfriend here," Jeremy interrupted, overhearing their conversation.

"I still think you're gorgeous, honey," Anna cooed. "I told you, I love you more than cheese, remember?"

"And that's saying something, Jer," Katherine told her brother sarcastically.

"Gee, thanks sis," he groaned, jumping into the water to join his teammates and spraying them all with water on purpose.

"Mature," Katherine squealed, wiping the unwanted water from her skin. "But more importantly back to the Prince. It should be against the law to look that good in swimmers."

"Oh, come on, he's not that good," Caroline lied, remembering that body well and exactly what was housed under those swimmers.

"Are you feeling okay, Care?"

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed. "Has the hot, desert sun warped your mind or something?" As much as she wanted to agree with her friend's assessment of his physical attributes give they were in fact true, Caroline knew exactly what a smug bastard he was and had no intention of telling anyone about their unorthodox first meeting.

The fact that he represented the royal family and was wandering around naked in hotels spoke volumes about the kind of person he was. She could feel his eyes trained on her across the pool and she suddenly felt flustered knowing it wasn't only due to the hot, desert sun as Bonnie liked to put it.

"I'm going for a swim," she murmured by way of response, slipping into the pool and submerging herself under the water, determined to try and wash him from her mind.

_**Private Cabana – Ninety minutes later** _

To say he was surprised to see the familiar blonde walking up the aisle was an understatement. Not only did she look more beautiful than ever, she also happened to know his friend. How, Klaus wasn't quite sure. But he had every intention of finding out and that was exactly what he did earlier.

"So, you did well, mate," Klaus said, gesturing to Lexi from his vantage point by the pool with the groom. "She is certainly gorgeous," he grinned. "Well, that and the fact she keeps your idiotic ass in check," he laughed. He hadn't known her long but from what Klaus could tell Lexi could hold her own.

"Her and the other four," he joked. "It's like I've not just gained a wife but four very opinionated sisters."

"So, she's known them for a while?"

"Since high school, you couldn't get four more different girls. Speaking of which, looks like you have a few admirers across the pool." Matt said, gesturing subtly towards the brunettes checking him out. Although all very attractive, Klaus was only interested in the gorgeous blonde and by the looks of the complete disinterest on her face, she didn't feel the same way about him.

"You know I prefer blondes, Matt."

"Well, you've picked the wrong blonde," he chuckled. "Caroline isn't your type and she is way too smart to be seduced by you, even if you are royalty."

"I'm deeply offended by that," he baulked. "Maybe I don't want to seduce her. Did you ever think that I might like her?"

"You only met Caroline like five minutes ago, man," Matt scoffed.

"Excuse me if I'm dubious about your intentions." What Matt didn't know was they'd actually met earlier than that. Granted he didn't make the best first impression but Klaus was hoping to change that and felt like this coincidence was his chance. Unfortunately by the curious glances of her friends, his cover was well and truly blown now.

"Small world, huh?" Klaus offered, joining her by the BBQ to get some patties for his burger. Looking at her in the peach bikini, Klaus couldn't believe how stunning she seemed to get every time he saw her. That disapproving look on her face wasn't doing her any favours though.

"Yeah, too small," she mumbled, her eyes not leaving the meat sizzling away.

"I am sorry about last night, if I'd known…"

"What? You wouldn't have jumped into my room completely naked last night?" She hissed.

"Well…" he trailed off thinking that it wasn't the first time he'd placed himself in a precarious situation after a night of drinking.

"Look, I get it," she interrupted. "If this is because you're scared of me telling my friends and the Queen or whoever else finding out, then don't worry."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't tell anyone to be honest," he murmured. Klaus was so used to people using his high profile against him but she didn't seem to care. "Thank you for your discretion, it means a lot, Caroline." Klaus had to admit her name sounded heavenly rolling off his tongue and all he wanted was to say it again and often.

"If you must know, I have absolutely no interest in the poor life choices you make." Caroline looked past Klaus and could swear she saw his sombre bodyguard crack a smile as said it.

"My poor life choices? It was one game of poker. Granted it got a bit out of hand but I'm perfectly fine with my life choices, sweetheart."

"Well, good for you," she drawled. "Now, I'm going to go and eat my burger before I completely lose my appetite." Klaus watched as she walked away, thinking just how much of a frustrating, holier than thou, pain in the ass this woman was and just how much it made him want her more.

_**Nhkoma Area Development Programme – Malawi – six weeks later** _

Caroline sat in the back of the jeep as they approached the village. While it had taken her over a day and a few stops, Caroline was so excited to be there. Her company had been working for months on fundraising for this much needed sanitation project in the Nhkoma area and it was wonderful to see it come to fruition, especially for all the local residents, young and old who were crowded around curious about her arrival.

She jumped out of the jeep, adjusting her wide brimmed hat to ward off the scorching sun. Although extremely hot and covered in flies, Caroline couldn't wait to see what they'd done and the effect it would have on the community.

"Miss Forbes," James, the director of the programme came forward to greet her. "Thank you for coming. It's so good to finally meet you face to face."

"Oh, please, it's Caroline," she smiled, shaking his hand. "It's my absolute pleasure to be here and see everything first hand."

"This really is a lifesaving project and will do so much for improving the health of the people here," he agreed. "They're actually pretty excited today to have a few international visitors."

"Visitors?" Caroline asked curiously. Last time she checked, she was the only one who was due to tour the new facilities.

"It was all arranged at such short notice and I do apologise for the inconvenience, Caroline. They were extremely reluctant to reveal too many details to anyone given the high profile of our other guest and the associated security issues as I'm sure you'd understand. "

"Well, having someone well known to witness this project will be extremely beneficial for this and future endeavours in the area I imagine, James."

"We certainly don't begrudge the publicity that's for sure," he agreed. "Now how about I show you to your tent so you can drop your bags before our tour," he suggested, leading her to a nearby makeshift camp and gesturing to one of the tents. "I'll leave you to get settled but will be back in about ten minutes."

Caroline smiled in his direction before making her way to the row of tents, suddenly forgetting which one he'd pointed at because they all looked the same. Was it the one on the left or right? She decided to try one, hoping that no one was already in there if she guessed wrong. Opening up the flap, she peered inside faced with a very naked man, his back to her as he attempted to change. In fact looking at that toned backside, Caroline could swear he was familiar.

"Uh, I'm sorry," she squeaked awkwardly. "Wrong tent." Replacing the flap hurriedly, Caroline reeled backwards in shock, and found herself falling back into a very hard chest in the process. She turned around, her face still flushed in embarrassment as she was met with a very serious and familiar face. "It's you."

"Well, hello to you too, Miss," he responded in a strong, English accent, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Is everything okay?" Caroline had a feeling he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Please tell me that's Prince Elijah or Kol in there."

"I think we both know the answer to that," Enzo said. "You should really get to know the Prince; you might find you have more in common than first thought."

"That's highly unlikely," she muttered.

"Lovely to see you too, Caroline," a familiar voice interrupted. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me again. We seem to be developing a pattern."

"You're the one who can't keep his nudity to himself," she scoffed trying to ignore just how handsome he looked. His stubble had since grown into a slight beard and Caroline had to admit the casual jeans and khaki shirt look suited him. Not that she'd admit it aloud but Caroline might have googled him a few times in the past weeks.

She was surprised to see absolutely no stories or photos of him partying around London. In fact the only one she'd seen was him visiting a cancer ward at the Royal Children's Hospital. She'd be lying if the picture of him hugging a seven year-old girl with terminal brain cancer didn't melt her heart. Maybe she'd misjudged his life choices, well only some of them given his nude run.

"Maybe that first time was my fault but I wasn't the one who walked into my tent while I was innocently changing," he smirked. All Caroline wanted to do was wipe it off his face.

"It was a mistake," she spluttered. "Anyway, what is all of this? Are you following me or something?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, love," he drawled. "I had no idea you'd even be here."

"A likely story," she muttered. Before Klaus could bite back, Enzo coughed loud enough to get their attention. They turned around, noticing James standing there watching their lively exchange with avid interest.

"Looks like I won't need to make any formal introductions then," he smiled, albeit awkwardly. "Should we begin the tour?"

_**Campsite - Five Hours later** _

Klaus sat by the fire and looked around the campsite thinking how different this desert was to the one he'd been in six weeks earlier.

He'd actually enjoyed himself for the most part. It was great to see Matt so happy and even though he was convinced Caroline despised him, Klaus couldn't remember when he'd had more fun with a girl. She didn't treat him like a Prince and that was something he'd been craving for years.

Klaus figured that's why he wasn't ready to settle down because he hadn't met anyone who could see past all of the royal bluster. Although not widely reported, because it was more interesting for the media to comment on his love life, his real passion was charity work especially with kids. He'd spent a lot of time raising awareness for children's cancer charities in England and more recently in different parts of Africa to combat children's health and encourage education. It had actually been Enzo who'd told him about the new sanitation project in Malawi and Klaus decided to pay them a visit given he wanted to see it first hand and hopefully promote similar initiatives in other parts of Africa.

"Good to see you've kept your clothes on this time," she murmured, taking a reluctant seat next to him on the log.

"The night is still young, love," he grinned.

"You are unbelievable."

"And you are entirely too uptight for your own good, Caroline. What is so wrong with having a laugh or making a joke? Last time I checked that doesn't make me a bad person. Now maybe walking around naked and running into other people's suites I'll give you but the rest is all your issues."

"I was surprised to see you here."

"For the last time, I didn't follow you here, sweetheart."

"I know," she conceded. "I think your knowledge speaks for itself. Well, that and the fact that James told me about a few of your past initiatives and Enzo mentioned you were looking at trying to get this replicated in other villages."

"I'm glad you believe other people about me," he growled.

"Sorry, let's just say first impressions are very difficult to forget but I'd be willing to declare a truce and possibly work together for the greater good."

"I suppose that might work," he turned to face her and offered his hand, not expecting the delicious warmth to spread through his body from one touch. "You know, I happen to be the best ghost story teller of all time. I'm talking spine chilling stuff that will make you jump into my lap in fright."

"I bet you'd like that," she groaned. "Okay, just as long as you keep your clothes on everything will be fine."

Turned out it was sooner rather than later when she saw him naked again but this time neither of them were complaining.

Klaus knew he had a certain, nosy bodyguard to thank for matchmaking them and was so glad to see him happily married to Rebekah. Turns out it wasn't just his sister that had found true love either. Turns out his brothers were besotted by two of their very own Americans that Caroline knew well.

It was a cold and wintery morning at their apartment in London two years later, when Klaus got down on one knee completely naked and proposed. He said it was fitting given the way they met and she agreed, although begged him not to tell people that's how the Prince of England popped the question. Upon agreeing to marry him and become Princess, Caroline's only condition was that she could continue doing her charity and Klaus was more than happy to be by her side doing it too.


	18. Killing in the Name Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no secret that Chicago mob boss Bill Forbes has enemies but after an attempted assassination he appoints a team of bodyguards for his family, including one Klaus Mikaelson who has been assigned exclusively to protect his wayward daughter Caroline.

_**The Violet Hour - Wicker Park, Chicago IL** _

"You scaled the roof, really Caroline?"

"Well, I would have climbed down the tree next to my bedroom window but after you caught me father saw that it was quickly chopped down," she scowled, taking a large sip of her cocktail and rolling her eyes in Katherine's direction at his predictable interrogation.

"I thought it was ingenious myself," Katherine offered before he could continue with his lecture.

"Did I tell you how much I have you to thank for aiding and abetting my protective charge?"

"You're more than welcome," she smiled, devilishly. "Glad I could be of assistance."

"Well on that sarcastic note, let's go, Houdini," he gestured towards the door.

"I just got here," she scoffed. "You know if I didn't have to climb onto the roof in my high heels and a miniskirt, I might add, I would have been here a lot sooner."

Klaus closed his eyes momentarily, trying to erase the visual of her climbing onto the roof in such a short skirt, especially one that exposed her long, creamy legs and hugged her taut ass that wiggled when she walked. It wasn't the first time he'd had to rid himself of such images and Klaus knew it wouldn't be the last. The one thing he knew was that Caroline bloody Forbes would be the end of him.

When his brother and company owner Elijah had given him this assignment he knew it would be somewhat difficult. Klaus assumed though it would be because of Bill Forbes and not his rebellious daughter, Caroline, who didn't take too kindly to forced protection, in fact she despised it which would explain her constant attempts to escape. Most of the time she'd failed, Klaus too good at his job for that to happen but lately she'd become more original and sneaky and slipped through his grasp. If he was being honest there was another reason and that was his burgeoning attraction but he was trying to ignore that fact. It was something Klaus knew Elijah wouldn't be happy about, especially given the exorbitant amount of money Bill Forbes was shelling out for their services.

"Do I look like I care, Princess?"

"Do I look like I do?" She shot back, her blue eyes never wavering from his. Klaus considered himself scary when he needed to be but she refused to cower, no doubt something that came with being the only daughter of a mob boss. While it was annoying, but also strangely admirable, Klaus knew her stubbornness would get her killed if she wasn't careful.

"Is everything okay here?" The bartender asked, approaching them curiously.

"Oh it's fine, this is just a normal night with these two, Enzo," Katherine assured him, a knowing grin on her face. "You might want to get some popcorn; they can be quite entertaining when they reach this stalemate stage."

"How does it usually end?"

"You'll have to wait to find out, but usually in one of two ways." Klaus rolled his eyes, finally tearing his gaze away, scared he might do exactly what he'd been tempted to for months and kiss those enticing, pink lips that teased him on a regular basis.

"I could do without the running commentary, Katherine."

"Look, just go, Klaus. I'll find my own way home."

"The hell you will," he growled. "You can come with me like a good girl or answer to your father. I think you and I both know which one you'd prefer." Bill Forbes was a vindictive bastard, his reputation known far and wide. Klaus actually felt sorry for Caroline but for some reason his behaviour just made her more obstinate and willing to revolt. Like father, like daughter in some ways.

"You wouldn't dare," she shot back, calling his bluff. Of course Klaus wouldn't given how inept it would make him look and the fact he'd never want her to endure her father's wrath even if she was annoying but she didn't need to know that and he thought his poker face was second to none.

"Are you really willing to take that chance?" She looked at him curiously, almost like she was sizing him up. Klaus was struggling to concentrate her perfume was that distracting.

"$50 she caves and storms out of here," Enzo offered, placing a green note on the bar, completely consumed by the unfolding drama.

"I can hear you, you know," she growled, her eyes still firmly trained on her bodyguard.

"You catch on fast, but how about we make this interesting? I'll see your bet and raise you another $50," Katherine replied slapping down a Benjamin Franklin, ignoring Caroline's frustrated sigh. "That is option number one but my bet is definitely on option two."

"Which is?"

"Just wait and see," she murmured, mysteriously. They continued to stare at each other both unwilling to crack until Klaus picked her up in one swift move, throwing her over his shoulder dramatically as he stalked out of the bar. Only stopping briefly to call out to her brunette friend.

"You owe me $100 Katherine and don't think I won't collect," he shouted before pushing open the bar door, Caroline crying out in protest her arms pummelling his back with such force Katherine knew there'd be bruises, which was hardly unusual.

"Send my regards to that gorgeous brother of yours," she replied simply, holding up her drink in salute.

"I really should have known," Enzo shared, topping up her drink once she'd placed it back on the bar. "They're sleeping together right? I mean that's as close to foreplay as you can get."

"Not yet," Katherine mused. "But it's only a matter of time."

_**Meanwhile outside...** _

"Put me down, you chauvinistic bastard," she cried, her punches only increasing in strength. He finally relented, placing her down in the adjacent, dark alley mainly because he was trying to minimise the bruising.

"I wouldn't have to be chauvinistic if you weren't such a spoilt brat," he seethed, trying to ignore just how high her skirt had ridden up her legs threatening to expose much more in the process.

"I'm not a spoilt brat," she growled, her chest heaving from all the activity, the swell of her creamy breasts peeking out tantalisingly from her top. "I just don't like people telling me what to do."

"Well, wake up, Princess," he shot back. "This is your life now, whether you like it or not."

"I know why you're so angry," she surmised, avoiding his pointed comment. "I got the better of you tonight and you don't like it."

"No, I'm angry because you fail to see just how dangerous this situation is and that the threat to your life is very real. Your father nearly died and you could very well be next, Caroline." She snorted by way of response. Klaus couldn't help himself, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back toward the wall, their mouths within inches of each other. Klaus could smell the vodka on her breath as she panted in surprise, they were that close.

"I've been Bill Forbes' daughter for twenty-five years now, Klaus," she explained. "You don't think I know the drill by now?" Her gaze was confident and steady as usual, the venom in her tone not lost on him. His hope she could be grateful for his help diminishing with every breath.

"When you lose a parent, no matter how close you are it hurts, love," he argued. "In fact, it's something that never goes away. You might like to pretend that you're tough but when part of your family is ripped away nothing can replace that empty feeling in your heart." She looked at him curiously, her eyes searching his madly. Klaus hadn't meant for something so personal to be revealed but he needed to make her see this wasn't just a game.

"I'm sorry," she murmured instinctively, her face softening. It was the first time Klaus had seen true regret in her eyes and it surprised him greatly.

"I don't want your pity," he replied, gruffly. "I just want you to realise how important family is even if you feel resentful towards them at times. Trust me I've been there and I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

"So, what does this mean exactly?" She panted, their close proximity all the more apparent. They held each other glances for a while, almost daring the other to react.

"I'm never one to beg but maybe find it in your heart to give me a break, love?" He pleaded; surprised that he'd been reduced to this level of begging. He wouldn't have done it though if he hadn't sensed her caving.

"Fine, who knows maybe we can swap bad parenting stories?" She smiled, her hands snaking their way around his waist. "In fact, I really think I'm going to need twenty-four seven protection."

"Your father was explicit about my boundaries."

"Well, if he wants me to co-operate then I suggest he bend his rules," she quipped, her hands firmly on his backside now, not that Klaus was outwardly complaining. "I have a feeling that we have more in common than first thought."

"Well, maybe so but I have a certain degree of professionalism to uphold for now."

"So, what you're telling me is that after this son of a bitch is captured you can possibly spend more time with me?"

"Oh, I plan on it, sweetheart," Klaus murmured, reluctantly moving away from the close confines of her body and wishing he wasn't so damn professional. After this was over he had every intention of asking Elijah for a big raise and finishing just what they'd started tonight.


	19. An Unholy Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel the Vampire, Vincent the Witch and Caroline the Werewolf are the Holy Trinity who run The Big Easy. When the Original Hybrid returns to take his rightful place as King he's not expecting things to be quite so difficult and there's a very good reason why.

"He's back," Vincent murmurs, his voice barely above a whisper. Given the vampires in close proximity at Rousseau's Bar, it's hardly unusual. The three of them run this town and although they have general cooperation, there are always those pockets of resistance that exist.

Everyone wants to be King, after all.

"As much as I'm enjoying this suspenseful, mysterious and hushed discussion," Caroline offers, leaning forward in her seat. "Who's he exactly?"

She's the newest to town of the Holy Trinity. Born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia, werewolf Caroline only came into her own after five years living in the Appalachian Mountains with the pack she now claims as her adoptive family. Memories of her childhood are brief and scattered and having an adoptive family is better than nothing. She'd only travelled to New Orleans because her best friend, and witch, growing up had taken up residence there. And strangely enough, New Orleans feels more like home than anywhere else.

She'd been introduced to Vincent through Bonnie and through him to Marcel. They'd been attempting to make peace between the warring factions and a werewolf was the missing piece of the puzzle. Caroline generally didn't do things to make people happy but being elevated to a place of authority gave her a renewed sense of self and the idea that with her newfound status she could do good things in New Orleans. And she was right.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Marcel hisses.

"You mean the..."

"Original Hybrid," Vincent finishes. "He's come to claim his crown."

"Taken his sweet time," she scoffs, already annoyed at him.

Although she's never met him or even believes he's real, Caroline knows all about Klaus Mikaelson from Bonnie. He and his siblings were turned into vampires against their will by their parents and the middle son, through unexpected paternity, became half vampire and half werewolf. Apparently the most powerful creature on earth.

"You've only been here five minutes," Marcel barks. "You don't know what this family is capable of, what he's capable of now."

"Given your huge crush on Rebekah, I know what she's capable of Gerard," she drawls.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who had to listen to you fawn all over Rebekah," Vincent says with some authority. "Feel free to share the load, Forbes."

"Joke all you like but it doesn't change the fact Klaus Mikaelson is arriving in New Orleans soon and he's not going to just ask for the keys to the city, he's going to expect it."

"Sounds like kind of an ass between you and me," Caroline replies lazily, annoyed her day has been interrupted by such a selfish idiot. "I have plans for today and they don't include self-righteous hybrids."

"Tell me what you really think, sweetheart," her eyes flicker upwards on hearing the unfamiliar, English accent. Their gazes meet and suddenly the silence in Rousseau's Bar is secondary to all of the white noise in her head. The most prominent thought is why he's just so damn gorgeous?

Bastard.

"Okay, I have a manicure at one," she shares, refusing to be intimidating by this idiot who supposedly has so much power over them all. "And you are wearing on my last nerve."

Vincent and Marcel are both attempting to scream at her telepathically but Caroline figures it's a little too late. If there's anything she hates, it's creatures that try to pull rank over her.

"You need to keep your werewolf in check," he scowls, his dark blue eyes not leaving her light blue ones.

"And you need to keep yourself in check," she growls, deciding that she's spent far too much time focusing on a pathetic, spoiled idiot that can't take no for an answer. "I'm going before I miss my manicure." She stalks towards the exit, trying not to make eye contact or inhale his spicy scent.

"Nobody walks out on me, love," he smirks in her direction before she can leave.

"There's a first time for everything," she pouts, trying to ignore the way she's drawn to him unlike anyone else. It isn't until she's outside and can pretend he had no effect on her whatsoever when her phone beeps. She consults her messages, noting two simultaneous texts from Marcel and Vincent.

"Mates." Caroline knows enough of them that they don't ever confer on SMS.

"WTF?" She replies, feeling a little light headed as she does. Of course she's heard the term but never in relation to her. Caroline always assumed that was a long way off into the future not in relation to the big bad trying to take their town.

"He's under your spell," Vincent writes back with obvious authority.

"Maybe we can keep New Orleans after all," Marcel texts.

"How did I suddenly become the bait in this scenario?"

They don't bother to respond and suddenly Caroline has no idea what to do. Apparently she's made herself the meat in the sandwich and it isn't something that sits well with her, even if he is sinfully sexy.

Bastard.


	20. King of Coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline visits a psychic who tells her the 'king of coins' will save her, whatever that means!

"The King of Coins, he's extremely prevalent in your future, Caroline..."

"Sounds kinda like an ass if you ask me," Katherine interrupted, faking a yawn at the same time. "I mean if anyone's going to have tickets on himself it's a guy like that."

"Who invited her again?" The psychic, Madame Beatrice, drawled, flipping over another card, her gaze unwavering on the table.

"My bad," she whispered, shooting her non-believer bestie a dirty look for her trouble. "Katherine will shut her trap from now on, won't she?"

"Well, I can't be responsible for what my mouth does, it has a mind of its own."

"And your slew of suitors can attest to that fact," Madame Beatrice offered, her gaze still downcast.

"You might have paid her to tell your future but I'm not here to be accused by Madame Judgy over there," Katherine huffed, making her way from the room hastily, her high heels clicking on the floorboards.

"She has many opinions."

"That's an understatement," Caroline muttered.

"But she protects you and you trust her opinion," Madame Beatrice advised. "In this situation though she's wrong. This man, your King of Coins, he will save you."

"Hang on," she interrupted, suddenly channelling Katherine. "I don't need some man to save me."

"Well, looks like time is up," she said, cleaning up the cards busily.

"You can't just leave it there," Caroline hissed. "We were just getting to the juicy part, I know it."

"Maybe if you hadn't invited your mouthy friend into the reading there would have been more time."

"But this King of Coins..."

"His name begins with N," she offered. "That's all I can tell you,Caroline."

"But I don't like the letter N, I mean what good sounding name begins with that letter Madame Beatrice?" The psychic had already left the room and Caroline was left with nothing but her own thoughts.

"Can we get out of here please?" Katherine asked, peering through the curtain. "This place gives me the creeps." She was too riled up to respond, grabbing her bag and making her way outside and into the daylight. "Well, that's an hour of my life I'll never get back."

"Katherine, must you make fun of everything I believe in?"

"When it's psychics, yes, I must," she scoffed. "That woman was a scammer."

"She certainly pegged you though, Pierce."

"All you need to do is look at me to know how good I am in bed, Forbes," she qualified. "If you ask me I think Madame was a little jealous." Caroline chose not to delve into her oral skills and returned to something that had stuck with her. Her King of Coins.

"She said the King of Coins will save me."

"If you ask me this King of Coins will be far too busy spending his money to do anything else," Katherine said. "Now, how about some shopping on Rodeo before lunch?"

"I might pass," she murmured. As much as Caroline loved her best friend she felt like she needed to be alone to process her morning with Madame Beatrice.

"Have an overly arrogant and wealthy ass to find huh?" She didn't respond just walked in the opposite direction and trying to ignore her friend's teasing laughter. 

Caroline believed in facts and going to a psychic was an unusual step but what she'd heard had stuck with her inexplicably. She'd been wandering the streets aimlessly for hours when a shiny, gold coin on the road had caught her attention. She wasn't into coins but her father was an avid collector and before she knew it, Caroline stepped onto the busy street the sound of urgent car horns only registering as she lost balance and fell to the concrete, hitting her head in the process.

13 hours later...

Caroline could smell bacon before she was even awake. She stretched her arms and opened her eyes spying the red numbers of the bedside clock. What struck her the most was how 13 hours had passed without her knowledge and just where she was given the spicy smelling sheets and unfamiliar surrounds.

But as she sat up abruptly, Caroline was starting to panic. One look below told her that at least she was still mostly clothed. Then she heard it, an extremely bad impression of Tom Jones song It's Not Unusual. The song was bad in itself but the stranger's rendition was painful. She opened the covers, glad to see her purse nearby and rifled through for the mace she carried in case of emergencies. Luckily, it was still in place. Creeping down the hall she steeled herself. His singing was getting worse but one sneak peek of her kidnapper from behind rendered her motionless.

His singing may have been god awful but his ass housed in grey, boxer shorts and toned, bare back were throwing Caroline off balance. She shook her head, determined to focus and attack him as expected.

"One more move and I'll end you," she growled, wincing slightly at her terrible choice of words given they sounded more like action movie and less like real life. He held up his toned arms, the spatula clattering to the floor.

"Are you going to spray me into submission, love?" She couldn't miss his crisp accent and was trying to keep her concentration.

"If it gets you to stop singing then I consider it a win-win," she shot back, desperate to see his face.

"And to think I even made you pancakes."

"Says the weird guy who attacked me and dragged me back to his lair."

"Lair?" He asked, finally turning and Caroline was equal parts disappointed and drooling. Why did his front have to trump his back? "I'm not some wild bloody animal and, in case you're worried, we slept in separate rooms."

"But yet you kidnap me and..."

"I did no kidnapping," he argued. "In fact, I saved you..."

"You saved me?" She growled, thinking back to the psychic's weird prediction. "From what exactly?"

"Um, stepping onto a busy road without checking for traffic," suddenly it all came flooding back to Caroline. The coin for her father but why was he so willing to step in and play good Samaritan?

"And why did you..."

"Because, believe it or not, I don't like seeing innocent people killed, Caroline."

"How do you know..."

"I might have searched your belongings to identify you," he said. "But apparently you didn't have any information on hand just a card for a Katherine Pierce."

"Tell me you didn't..."

"Oh, I did and I have to say it was extremely interesting," he shared. "She lectured me for saving you then asked if I was the King of Coins, whatever that means."

"Says the girl who doesn't believe in tarot," Caroline chuckled, more to herself than anyone else.

"Well, Katherine tells me she'll be here soon to collect you from my evil clutches," he explained. "She also mentioned she was starving so I'd tuck into those pancakes before she arrives." Caroline didn't respond verbally just sent him a small smile and sat at the table.

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Klaus," he offered and for some reason Caroline was disappointed it didn't begin with N as predicted.

"Niklaus!" The shouting from the front entrance interrupted their reverie, he looked deeply embarrassed.

"Niklaus," he admitted, making her heart soar. Maybe he was the one. "That's my full name and that bellowing is my little sister. She's all about formalities."

"I think her and Katherine might get along well, in fact..."

"We could leave them alone and perhaps get better acquainted, we have some coins to discuss after all."

"I suppose that could work," Caroline grinned, taking a bite from his pancakes. "After all, I'm going to need this recipe."

"Family only, I'm afraid."

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to prove myself," she smiled. And prove herself she did, right into their family.


	21. Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus catches Caroline watching Youtube videos about cleaning.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing, love?" It came out as a low growl, tickling her left ear lobe in the process. Caroline jumped slightly but it was more from the arousal he had the habit of igniting in mere seconds, than about being afraid. Klaus Mikaelson was handsome fully clothed but with his dark, blonde locks messy from sleep and clad only in a pair of grey boxers and flashing that toned, bare chest, he was just asking to be jumped.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she shot back defensively, slamming her computer shut before his intense, blue eyes could flicker over the screen.

"Says the vampire," he chuckled, taking a seat beside her and fastening a stray blonde wave behind her ear whilst attempting to open the lap top screen at the same time with his other hand.

"I'll admit I was a little distracted," she murmured, placing her hand a top of his and leaning forward to feather kisses along the length of his neck. "How about we finish this discussion upstairs?"

"You realise I'm the most powerful creature on earth, right?" Caroline rolled her eyes, she'd heard that line more times than she liked. "And, whilst I'm desperate to ravage you in that white excuse of fabric you call a nightie, I can also spot deflection a mile away, Forbes."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, her eyes wide in disbelief and leaning forward so that her creamy cleavage was peeking through the lace, hoping he'd be more interested in that ravaging than what she was looking at in the middle of the night. Klaus licked his crimson lips, regarding her assets approvingly. Maybe she hadn't lost this battle just yet.

"What were you looking at that made you so distracted, sweetheart?" His eyes had darted from her cleavage back to her face in a matter of seconds. Damn.

"Just stuff," she mumbled, feeling more intimidated with every minute of interrogation. Now she knew how his enemies felt.

"Let's unpack this shall we?" He suggested, now standing again and pacing back and forth. "Stuff is a rather vague term."

"You may be dictator of this town but you don't own my ass," she shot back. If her sexuality wasn't working she was going to use her full arsenal, including her impeccable debate skills acquired during college. "And I don't appreciate you interrogating me like one of your many enemies."

"As much as I'd love to own that delectable ass, as you so beautifully put it, I concur," he conceded. "But we both know you're not mad at all but feeling guilty."

"Guilty for what exactly?" She huffed.

"Exactly," he murmured. "Something made you distracted, not to mention incredibly aroused on that screen."

"If you're not careful, I will hold out all sexual favours, Mikaelson."

"And now the truth finally comes out," he exclaimed, finally standing still. "It seems like your attentions are focused elsewhere anyway. Now, I like to think of myself as understanding, especially when it comes to you, Caroline, but the thought of you perusing those sites makes me extremely uncomfortable…"

"I'm not following," she replied, more lost than ever.

"I like to keep my emotions in check for the most part but if you must know I'm feeling incredibly jealous, not to mention emasculated that you would prefer those questionable men on those web sites."

"Are you talking about porn?"

"Must you say it aloud," he hissed. "We all know how much Kol likes to eavesdrop. He'll have a field day with this one."

"You really think I'm looking at porn?" She asked, still in disbelief.

"If I'm not enough then I'd prefer you'd just be honest…" She moved forward, suddenly feeling bad for the dejected, Original Hybrid standing before her. She placed a finger on those sinful lips before speaking.

"You are more than enough, Klaus," she smiled playfully. "I love you, you silly idiot."

"But," he mumbled between closed lips.

"I guess I was looking at a form of porn," she admitted sheepishly. "But you really need to see this, Melissa has this amazing ability…"

"Melissa?" He asked, finally moving her finger from his lips, his confusion evident. "So, you're into women now?"

"What? No! This is all coming out wrong," she rambled, pulling him towards her computer and opening the screen. It was then they heard a familiar chuckle from upstairs, looks like Kol and his eavesdropping was as predictable as ever. "This is Melissa Maker, she has this youtube channel called Clean My Space."

"This is what you were watching?" Klaus asked sitting down, now the one in disbelief. "How to clean? Between you and me, I think you have that skill already down, love."

"There's always room to learn and better my cleaning techniques," she responded.

"I'm pretty sure my minions, and former cleaners, would agree you know the best way to remove blood from any surface given you've taken over all cleaning tasks at the compound. But why so clandestinely during the night?"

"I thought you'd think I was weird," she mumbled. Klaus pulled her towards him and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You do realised that your OCD tendencies are part of the reason I love you? And given my slew of interesting character traits I can't really talk anyway." She nestled into his arms wondering why she was so embarrassed. Klaus chose her, Klaus loved her as she did him, OCD tendencies included. Maybe that's why they made such a perfect couple.

"Don't tell me you weren't excited by a little girl-on-girl action, Mikaelson," she murmured. "I'm surprised you didn't suggest a threesome."

"I don't like to share, I'm not going to apologise for that," he teased. "You do realise you owe me, right love?"

"How exactly?" Caroline asked pulling away curiously.

"Kol is going to tell anyone who'll listen that my girlfriend prefers lesbian porn to me," he uttered quietly. "I'd say that requires some considerable 'between the sheets' time."

"I think I can make that happen," she grinned, placing a lingering kiss on his mouth. "As long as the sheets in question are washed thoroughly afterwards." He didn't respond, just picked her up and vamp sped to the bedroom, all thoughts of annoying brothers and cleaning far from their minds as they enjoyed being together and in the moment.


	22. Steal My Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly single Caroline Forbes is drowning her post break-up blues at the local bar when she awkwardly runs into her ex and his new girlfriend, not expecting the arrogant barman she's just met to step-in and lend a hand.

_**Caroline** _

It was Friday night and the bar was overflowing with a noisy after work crowd. Original Sin was located on a rooftop and its prime position overlooking the famed Brooklyn Bridge was its main selling point. It didn't hurt that the tapas menu was delicious and its variety of whiskey extensive.

Caroline weaved her way through the hordes, tempted to elbow the nearby, suited stockbroker who'd been trying to chat her up for two weeks now. Apparently repeatedly declining someone's advances made them more eager, go figure. She approached the bar, knowing she was going to need another drink to deal with his looming and repeated attempt. She blamed Katherine for putting her in this situation. If she hadn't taken a liking to the owner of said bar they wouldn't have returned.

It was four weeks ago when her roommate demanded she stop moping over her ex-boyfriend, drop the death by chocolate she was holding onto for dear life, get her butt into her cutest dress and join her at the hottest new bar in Brooklyn. She'd refused at first but Katherine wasn't one to give up easily and the next thing she knew she was perched on a bar stool trading insults with the arrogant barman while Katherine fluttered her eyelashes at Elijah Mikaelson, who seemed unaffected by her charms. Something that was completely foreign to Katherine hence her persistence.

Initially it had been fun to down tequila shots for the evening but the bad memories were still there the next morning and the fact that her boyfriend had cheated was still very real. She thought she loved Tyler, he was her first serious boyfriend and they'd been together four years. Caroline had even planned their perfect future together down to the three kids, a white picket fence and a shaggy golden retriever named Max. Boy had she gotten it wrong, especially when she discovered him cheating on her with Hayley Marshall, her college nemesis. All the alcohol in the world wasn't going to make her forget that unpleasant memory.

"Here you go," a familiar English voice said, placing Caroline's usual drink in front of her.

"Am I that transparent?"

"I'll assume that was a rhetorical question," he quipped, flashing those disarming dimples her way. "Plus, I saw you coming and thought if I was efficient it would considerably lessen our conversation duration." It had been five days since she'd seen him last but she'd actually missed his trademark insults. Although he was completely annoying and insanely arrogant, Caroline found the banter was a good way to take her mind off Tyler.

"I almost forgot just how charming your customer service skills are," she noted. "And why don't you have any of those cute, tiny umbrellas for my drink?"

"Uh, because this is Brooklyn and not a tropical island in the Pacific," he scoffed, polishing a glass and shaking his head in her direction at the same time.

"But I put that in the suggestion box last week," she whined.

"Just because we have a suggestion box doesn't mean we use it," he snorted. "You want to know why I dread our time together so much? It's all the silly suggestions you feel the need to impart upon me."

"Maybe I need to speak to your boss, you know I'm sure Elijah would like my ideas." Elijah was currently the focus of Katherine's undivided attention, hence why she'd escaped to get a drink. Caroline wasn't sure whether he was attracted to her or scared of her, Katherine tended to have that effect on poor, unsuspecting males.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, love, but I'm just as much the boss as my stuffy, older brother and there will never be umbrellas in the drinks as long as I run this place," he growled. Caroline attempted to respond but Klaus was already speaking before she could, he had an annoying knack of doing that. "That also goes for the weird bingo night idea and don't even get me started on including more Taylor Swift on the playlist."

"You secretly love her," she pressed. "I saw you singing along to We're Never Getting Back Together the other night."

"What can I say it? It reminds me of a stalker I stupidly dated," he joked. "The one thing Taylor Swift knows how to do really well is throw shade but that doesn't mean I want her whiny voice wafting through my place of business."

"Maybe I need to write a song," she murmured, thinking it was the least Tyler deserved. "Your ego may be huge but your dick is tiny." Over many alcohol induced evenings, Caroline had shared her misfortune with Klaus, she always had been too honest for her own good.

"Not sure that's quite as catchy but if it works for you," he conceded. "Also, why on earth would you go out with someone so poorly endowed?" Caroline had a sneaking suspicion that Klaus was more than okay in that department. That, and she may have found her eyes lingering there on occasion. She decided to blame it on the alcohol and not the fact he was extremely attractive, especially in those fitted dark jeans that hung low on his hips and hugged him in all the right places. She shook her head, trying to get back to what they'd been talking about.

"He wasn't but it was the most spiteful thing I could come up with on the spot," she groaned, hitting her head on the bar dramatically. The next thing she knew, Caroline felt a pair of strong hands, lift her up so that she was looking directly into his face and those beautiful lips. Even in the dimmed lighting of the bar, Caroline could still make out just how deeply crimson they were. She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

"I'm pretty sure you could come up with something, love." He offered, cocking his left eyebrow.

"He did have this weird thing for the Backstreet Boys."

"And that didn't raise any alarm bells?"

"I figured he was just trying to share some mutual interests," she offered, feebly. "Am I really that bad?"

"Well, your judgement leaves a lot to be desired," he began. "But honestly that guy is a class A asshole, you may not see it now but it's probably the best thing to happen to you."

"Really?" She asked, finding herself staring into his dark blue orbs and trying not to lose herself in them. When he wasn't being gruff, he could actually be quite nice.

"That's about as much sympathy as I can give tonight," he offered. "It's not good for my reputation after all." She obviously spoke too soon.

"Well, we can't have you ruining that stellar reputation of yours," she muttered. "Funnily enough, I thought barmen were supposed to be good listeners."

"You've been watching too many movies and episodes of Cheers. Now, go away, I have other people to serve and I better not find any more of your suggestions in that box later."

"That, I can't promise," she said, raising her eyebrows in his direction as she slipped off the bar stool. "Anyway, I figure it's probably a better use of my time than trying to work out ways to kill my ex-boyfriend."

"Remind me never to mess with you, Caroline Forbes," she heard him chuckle as she sauntered away, her hips swinging exaggeratedly for added effect.

_**Klaus** _

"What's with that stupid grin on your face?" Elijah asked, taking a seat at the bar and gesturing for a glass of his signature, single malt whiskey.

"I'm allowed to smile, you know."

"This is you we're talking about Niklaus, you rarely smile. Actually, I don't think I've seen you smile since you stole Rebekah's favourite Barbie doll and beheaded it just for fun."

"Like you're one to talk," he snapped, choosing to ignore his comment. "Where's the brunette? Don't tell me she finally realised just how dull and boring you are and ran screaming for the hills."

"I think I preferred it when you were smiling," he scowled. "And, not that it's any of your business, but Miss Pierce and I are just friends."

"Have you told Miss Pierce that?" He asked, mockingly. Klaus knew that when women looked at you that way they didn't want to be just friends.

Not that Klaus was complaining about the sudden appearance of his brother's brunette admirer. He wouldn't admit it aloud but Klaus had found her beautiful, blonde friend rather intriguing and although he pretended she annoyed him, Klaus looked forward to her return visits. He didn't always man the bar given his owner duties but he had begun to work on nights he knew she would come by. The bar could be packed but Klaus felt almost lonely when she wasn't sitting on a barstool rambling away, her soft pinks lips moving teasingly about tempting him to lean forward and capture her mouth with his.

Both to shut her up and to find out exactly what she tasted like. Strangely enough, it was somewhat comforting having her around even if her suggestions were terrible. His favourite time of the night was when they'd close and he'd raid the suggestion box to see what she'd come up with now.

Although he'd slept with his fair share of women, Klaus had no idea how female minds worked nor did he want to know, until now. Was she leaving those absurd suggestions because she wanted his attention? If she was, he figured telling her not to leave them would make her more determined which was exactly why Klaus did it. Although, she did have a tendency to talk about her ex boyfriend a lot so he wasn't altogether sure what was happening. He'd ask Elijah but knew his brother would have no idea especially given his absolute naivety when it came to Katherine and women in general.

"I don't need to tell her that," Elijah growled. "Anyway, she's otherwise occupied with Caroline and that ex-boyfriend of hers." Klaus' eyes immediately searched the room, curious to see the idiot in the flesh.

He was also wondering what had happened. Either they'd kissed and made up or she was doing everything in her power not to kill him, Klaus hoped it was the latter. "You don't say," he murmured, trying not betray his feelings in front of Elijah.

"He's even turned up with his new girlfriend, according to Katherine it's the one he cheated on her with. Talk about soap operas," Elijah recounted, staring into his tumbler and swirling the amber liquid around it.

"Hayley," Klaus mumbled, he'd heard her name more than a few times in passing. "Oh trust you to be thinking about another woman when you're talking to me," Elijah replied. Klaus had long stopped listening and was pouring Caroline's usual drink before leaving the bar without another word to his brother.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do but the thought of her having to deal with her cheating ex and his new girlfriend made him strangely irritated. It didn't take long to locate her, Katherine standing protectively by her side. He considered retreating given she seemed to have support but the fake smile plastered on Caroline's face was telling him otherwise. He advanced toward her without hesitation.

"Honey, there you are," he greeted, handing her the drink he'd just made. Her shock and Katherine's was obvious as they processed exactly what he was doing. Klaus made a mental note to tell them both what bad actors they were afterwards. He pulled her towards him, his arm snaking around her waist, trying to ignore just how good she felt nestled snugly into his side. "I got your favourite."

Thankfully the initial shock on Caroline's face was now replaced by a relieved smile and a very telling blush. Klaus had to remember to ask her about that reaction later.

"I thought vodka was your favourite?" Tyler asked. When Klaus had surmised earlier that he was a Grade A asshole he was right. His pouting, brunette companion seemed disinterested and so incomparable to the gorgeous blonde by his side.

"Well, a few things have changed Tyler," she growled, taking the drink in his outstretched hand and downing a large gulp, no doubt for some extra courage.

"I can see that," he noted, raising his eyebrows at Klaus. Where did this guy get off?

"This is Klaus," she introduced him.

"Her boyfriend," he added, not bothering to extend his hand to shake it. Instead he leaned in towards Caroline nuzzling his nose against hers, his eyes gazing into hers.

He wasn't intending to kiss her but her perfume was so intoxicating and before he knew it his lips were pressed against hers. They tasted like a delicious mixture of lime and whiskey and were more supple than he'd ever imagined. He soaked up her delicious flavour as his tongue ran it's way along them before dipping into her hot mouth and massaging her tongue. She moaned against his lips spurring him on further, Klaus desperate to explore every inch of her mouth. A loud cough sounded out, making them break away reluctantly reminding them both they had an audience, not that he minded of course given this little act was for Tyler's benefit.

He held her gaze momentarily, her cheeks pink, her breathing ragged like his. So, that's what it was like to kiss Caroline Forbes.

"Get a room," Hayley muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just can't get enough of this one," he said, finally tearing his gaze from her. "Who are you?" Tyler's face clouded over in confusion, almost like he was shocked someone didn't know. Another thing Klaus needed to speak to Caroline about after this was her poor taste in men, until him of course.

"Her slimy ex-boyfriend," Katherine muttered, emphasising 'ex'. "Oh and this is his skanky, play thing Hayley. He's really skimming the bottom of the dating pool these days." Hayley attempted to hit Katherine but she was more than ready to block the incoming blow with her arm. Klaus realised at that moment why he found Katherine Pierce kind of scary. "That's the best you've got?"

"Still your crazy self, I see," Tyler mumbled.

"She's the crazy one?" Caroline baulked. Klaus could feel her body tense and rubbed her lower back gently. He told himself it was to calm her nerves but given the residual buzz he was feeling from her kiss that wouldn't be altogether true.

"Look, I know you're upset Caroline but..."

"Oh, I'm not upset, Tyler," she scowled. "I would just prefer you didn't frequent the same establishments as me, it really puts a dampener on my social life."

"It's a free country," Hayley bit out, childishly.

"Well, you see it's not actually," Klaus began. "I own this bar and as of now I don't want to see either of you here again." From the corner of his eye Klaus noticed a satisfied smirk grace her features. He may not have been able to fulfil her other suggestions but he figured this one might make up for it.

"You can't do that."

"Oh yes he can," Elijah said, appearing from what seemed like nowhere. "I'm co-owner here, so it looks like the decision is unanimous." They'd left immediately to avoid any further embarrassment, a rather satisfied Caroline smiling in their wake.

"Nice work Forbes, you too boyfriend," Katherine joked, nudging her playfully. "Funny how this is the first I've heard about this relationship."

"You and me both," Elijah agreed, looking at Katherine. "And where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I'd be more than happy to show you some moves," Katherine purred, pulling him away and leaving Klaus and Caroline alone together. Silence enveloped them and it was suddenly a little awkward. What did you do after an amazing kiss like that?

"So..."

"So," Klaus repeated.

"He really is an ass."

"He really is," she agreed. "I can't believe I wasted all that time on him."

"Well, now you don't need to worry about seeing him ever again," Klaus smiled. "Well, at Original Sin anyway."

"It's no bingo night or drink umbrella but I suppose it will do," she grinned, poking him in the chest teasingly. "Thanks for that, you uh didn't have to do that..."

"I know," he murmured. "I just figured he had it coming, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable all over again about their kiss and wondering just how to broach the subject. They'd been so caught up in the moment Klaus hadn't had chance to process what had happened.

"Uh Klaus, we need a hand at the bar," one of the waitresses interrupted. Klaus wasn't sure whether he was glad to end the awkwardness or whether he was upset they couldn't talk about what happened.

"I, uh, better."

"Oh yeah, of course," she nodded understandingly.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, he'd tried to look out for Caroline on a few occasions but he was finding it difficult to see past the crowds at the bar it was that busy. When closing time arrived Klaus realised he was somewhat disappointed she hadn't said goodbye but maybe she didn't like him that way and wanted to avoid him after the kiss.

It was only when he was cleaning up after closing that Klaus noticed the suggestion box sitting there taunting him. Klaus doubted she would have left anything but he decided to check anyway, even just to amuse himself with other people's weird ideas. There was one lonely piece of paper inside, he opened it expectantly, his mouth curving into a smile as he read her neat and familiar cursive.

_I suggest you call Caroline and ask her on a date: 477-689-5957_

Now that was one suggestion Klaus intended on taking Caroline up on.


	23. So This is Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I brought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead and now I have to awkwardly explain what happened.

_**Lounge Room** _

If there was one thing Caroline Forbes loved it was tradition and the fact that the Mikaelson's dinner she'd been attending for five years never changed was somewhat comforting. It was always the same giant, green wreath that adorned the door of their stately mansion and the beautiful layers of opulent gold and red garlands on display in the entry hall. Their giant tree was like none she'd ever seen, fresh pine needles dotted with antique, golden baubles and twinkling with white fairy lights. This was definitely her favourite time of year even if some of the family members left a lot to be desired.

Caroline had met Rebekah at North Western University six years earlier when they were both freshman studying marketing. At first she thought the blonde was conceited and prickly but they'd eventually become friends and she'd invited her back to their family home on Christmas night every year since given she didn't have much family of her own.

Of course it was an adjustment given her siblings were interesting to say the least. Elijah was formal to the point of being a little stuffy and Kol was immature and would tease her mercilessly. She wasn't quite sure which she preferred to be honest. And then there was Niklaus. Niklaus or Klaus, as he preferred to be called, was most probably a mixture of all three siblings but with an arrogant streak that drove Caroline wild. It wasn't just that he thought he was god's gift to women it was the fact that he knew his behaviour annoyed her.

Over the course of five Christmas dinners nothing much had changed but she always gave him a gift even if she didn't think he deserved one sometimes. Caroline looked at her meticulously wrapped gifts under the gorgeous tree. She had to admit she'd outdone herself given just how picky the Mikaelson siblings were. She'd like to see Kol try and complain about the present she got him this year. Rebekah, however, wouldn't be quite as pleased but she was just getting her back for a joke present of handcuffs she'd given Caroline for her birthday.

"There's the control freak I remember," a familiar voice said behind her. She stood up, turning around a little fast and accidentally brushing up against his toned chest he was that close. He raised his eyebrows curiously, his eyes flickering admiringly over the fitted, black dress she was poured into tonight. At least he had some good taste.

"And there's the smug idiot I remember," she shot back, a fake smile gracing her features and her voice purposely saccharine laced.

"You really need to stop with all the compliments, love," Klaus replied, his crimson lips only inches away curving into a mocking smile.

Caroline chose not to respond to that particular comment, after all Klaus lived to antagonise her and she had no intention of engaging. "So, where's this year's victim? I hope she lasts longer than dessert."

"It was food poisoning," he growled, those blue eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Sure it was, Mikaelson." Camille O'Connor was boring and it was obvious early on that she didn't have the stomach for a full-blown Mikaelson Christmas and it had nothing to do with the food.

"So, where's your date then? I'm not sure anything could top that egotistical loser from two years ago with the hair." Stefan Salvatore was an idiot and he spent longer in the bathroom than she did grooming his hair. Caroline would never admit it aloud but she'd partly brought him along to make Klaus jealous given his string of dates over the years she had to endure.

"Usually we don't need to separate you two crazy kids just yet," Kol teased, taking a seat on the sofa as the rest of the siblings took their usual places on the scattered pieces of furniture around the tree. Caroline sidestepped, moving away so as to avoid any further close contact. There were times, if she was being honest, that she wasn't sure whether she wanted to kiss those teasing dimples to shut him up or just kill him.

"It must be a record given last year it wasn't until after the gift exchange that we had to put them in different rooms," Katherine joked taking a seat next to the second eldest Mikaelson. Katherine Pierce was Caroline's best friend since they were five and through Rebekah she'd met Elijah. It was an unlikely pairing, they all thought so given Elijah was so serious and Katherine so not but they'd been together eighteen months now and were sickeningly happy.

"This is why I love Christmas," Klaus muttered. "Everyone thinks they're a bloody comedian."

"Well, how about we start with a present for Niklaus then given he obviously needs some Christmas cheer," Enzo drawled, handing his girlfriend Rebekah a gift from under the tree. Enzo and Klaus had been friends since college and he was none to pleased when he started dating his little sister last year.

"How about this one, says it's from Caroline. Oh how sweet." Caroline scowled at Rebekah's inference, not really noticing what she'd handed him in the process.

"Could you get anymore sticky tape on this thing, Forbes?"

"Could you be any more grateful, Niklaus?" Elijah chided, always the polite one. Caroline smiled at him thankfully before returning her gaze to the grumpy Mikaelson.

It was at that point she realised that it definitely wasn't the right shape. Suddenly she felt cold all over, knowing exactly what it was. "Oh no, that's not yours..." she managed to bite out, attempting to lunge at him so she could wrestle the present from him grasp. Before she could get to Klaus, it was well and truly too late as she saw her first flash of hot pink. No. This wasn't how Caroline saw this moment going at all. Instead of embarrassing Rebekah in front of her siblings, she was the one mortified. Caroline didn't think she would ever forget the look of shock on his face as he removed the remaining wrapping.

He was silent, so too the rest of the room, even Kol. She felt her face burn unable to diffuse the situation at the moment if she tried.

"What the hell?" Elijah murmured after a minute, his brown eyes wide in disbelief. Usually it took a lot to surprise him but obviously she'd succeeded.

"Looks like Christmas just got interesting," Kat chuckled, trust her to relish in a situation like this.

"You said it Kat, I never knew pink was your favourite colour, mate." Enzo chuckled, his eyes trained on the shocked Mikaelson.

"It wasn't meant for him, it was..."

"Like we believe you, Forbes," Kol interrupted her rambling. "I think this is the first time you've managed to render Niklaus completely speechless and I for one am loving the silence."

Even with her multiple protests, they'd refused to believe her even when Rebekah received a box of art supplies and she couldn't draw to save herself. Klaus meanwhile was deathly quiet, only speaking when absolutely necessary. She noticed a few stray glances her way but was far too embarrassed to return his gaze, her face still well and truly flushed.

_**Dining Room** _

When every last bit of paper had been removed and every gift revealed they moved from the lounge to the elegant dining room. Caroline moved the quickest determined to get the seat furthest from Klaus, unfortunately he seemed to be doing the same thing and they ran into each other. This time she couldn't ignore his heated gaze and all time seemed to stop still.

"Look who's under the mistletoe," Rebekah chirped, alerting the entire party to their precarious location in the doorway. Could this night get any more awkward?

"I don't think this is really necessary," Caroline stumbled, finally tearing her blue eyes from his.

"Well, you just gifted him a dildo darling, I think a kiss under the mistletoe is rather tame, don't you?" Kol asked, a cheeky grin etched on his face. Caroline had to remember to kill him and Rebekah afterwards for this.

"Fine," she muttered, leaning in quickly so she could place a peck on those crimson lips and pretend it never happened. What she wasn't expecting was for Klaus to place his hands on her hips softly and linger that much longer in the kiss than necessary. His lips really were softer than she'd imagined.

She pulled away, noticing just how much darker his blue eyes seemed. Caroline shook her head and cleared her throat, determined to stuff herself with as much food as she could so she didn't need to talk or process what this meant. There was no way in the world she liked Klaus Mikaelson, right?

Dinner was delicious but Caroline's appetite, which was usually impressive given she could rival Kol in that department, was pathetic to say the least. All she could think about was him and exactly what he was thinking. Caroline prided herself on being confident around Klaus but obviously it took one pink dildo to shatter that resolve completely.

_**Kitchen** _

After dinner, the guests dispersed into their groups, Caroline seeking out Rebekah to get some sort of explanation. She found the blonde Mikaelson in the kitchen giving orders to the staff in true fashion even though dinner had already ended.

"What was that about, Rebekah?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, pretending to busy herself at the kitchen counter but with what Caroline had no idea. Rebekah Mikaelson didn't get her hands dirty for anyone even if it was the season for giving.

"Oh come on. You know that present was meant for you," she scoffed.

"Of course I did," she shrugged her shoulders, not even bothering to deny it.

"But you didn't even back me up," she growled. "You let everyone believe that I would give that to Klaus."

"Says the girl who was prepared to gift me a pink 'you know what' in front of my brothers?"

"Says the girl who gifted me handcuffs?"

"Okay fine Caroline, you got me," she groaned. "I might have known what you had planned to give me and sort of asked Enzo to swap the gift tags around."

"This just gets worse," she cried. "You planned for him to get that gift at my expense?"

"Well, I didn't want to get it in front of everyone and what better person to pass it onto than my brother who you've only been crushing on for a few years now. I thought it was a win-win situation."

"A win-win situation?"

"Avoiding embarrassment and matchmaking my friend and brother."

"I'm sorry but how in the hell does gifting someone a hot pink dildo constitute matchmaking?'"

"It was meant to act as an icebreaker," Rebekah offered, albeit feebly.

"Except he hasn't opened his mouth since."

"We both know that's not true. His mouth was certainly open long enough to kiss you under the mistletoe before dinner."

"Yes, another supposed matchmaking technique," she growled. "I really should have known."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she murmured, placing her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "I just couldn't find any better way to make the two most stubborn people in my life realise that they actually belong together."

"So, you honestly thought a dildo would achieve that?"

"Okay, can you please stop saying the 'd' word, it's just too crass for my liking, Caroline," she muttered. "Look, I've seen you both bring all these terrible dates to Christmas over the years, hoping to make the other one jealous. Isn't it time that you both just realised that maybe you're supposed to be each other's dates?"

"Well, maybe if I could fit in the same room as him and that inflated ego."

"See, there you go again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That annoying banter we all know is just code for foreplay," she huffed. "If anything tonight was supposed to give us all a break from the fake insults. We're all just surprised that it is taking so bloody long for either of you to realise it."

"We? You all talk about us?"

"Of course we do, you drive us crazy. Please for the love of god Caroline, put us all out of our misery," she pleaded. Caroline didn't respond just rolled her eyes and walked out. If there was anything she hated it was people telling her what to do, even if it was the right thing.

_**Library** _

Caroline needed to think and if there was anywhere more peaceful in Mikaelson Manor, it was the library. She knew the girls would be having some post dinner cocktails at the bar and the boys would be playing pool extremely competitively in the Billiard Room. She ran her hand along the shelves of leather bound books, taking in their rich smell as she did it. She'd always loved this room.

"I don't think you'll like much. The books here are all G rated as far as I know," he murmured into the darkened room the only light emanating from a small lamp on the desk. She really should have known that in a house this big she had to pick the same room as Klaus.

"Damn, and here I was thinking that I'd find some decent X rated porn," she drawled, noticing him sitting on the dark green, chesterfield couch.

"No, I'm pretty certain that's all under Kol's bed," he chuckled. "I have to admit, I never took you for the sex toy type, love. I must admit it's kind of disappointing it has taken me so long to find out about one of your interesting fetishes."

"Says the guy who could barely speak after being gifted a brightly coloured dildo," she shot back. "At least I know how to shut you up for future reference."

"I'm no prude," he promised. "As much as I was disappointed it wasn't my gift, I knew it was for Rebekah. I have no idea what goes on between the two of you and to be honest I don't want to know."

"So, why the shock?"

"Well I hate the colour pink for starters," he began, standing up and walking towards her. "But it was your reaction that got to me the most."

"I was embarrassed, that's hardly a surprise."

"Yes but you were flustered and babbling and could barely look at me afterwards," he explained. "I hardly think you would have had the same reaction if it were Kol for example." Caroline had to admit he had a point. If Kol had been the chosen recipient she would have made some wise crack about it being the most action he'd ever get.

"True, although Elijah might have been a different story though," she joked, despite feeling her chest constrict from his close proximity.

"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it made me think that maybe you liked me, love."

"And the dread of that concept caused you to clam up?" She guessed weakly. He moved closer, if that was possible. Her back was now firmly up against the bookshelves and Caroline knew she couldn't escape if she tried.

"No, it made me realise that maybe you might feel even a tiny shred of what I feel for you, Forbes," he grinned.

"Do you mean general frustration?"

"In more ways than one," he smirked. "It wasn't until that terribly orchestrated kiss from my interfering siblings that I realised maybe I had a shot with the feisty and argumentative blonde that showed up on my doorstep five years ago and completely ruined me for everyone else."

"Well, I could say the same thing about your annoying temperament but strangely enough all I can think about is continuing what we started in the dining room, Mikaelson," she grinned.

He didn't reply just closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. Caroline melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through those dark blonde curls that had teased her mercilessly over the years. He pried her lips open with his tongue and she groaned into him as he explored every inch of her hot, waiting mouth. Before she could completely lose herself in him she pulled away.

"Hang on," she panted. His confused expression not lost on Caroline. "Just because I give dildos as gifts doesn't mean I'm easy, Mikaelson."

"Just wait until you see what I'm going to give you next year, love. Payback's a bitch," he smiled knowingly, pulling her flush against him for another searing kiss.


	24. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human, friends with benefits klaroline drabble based off of "oops" by Little Mix

_**"Oops, my baby, I woke up in your bed"** _

Caroline's eyes darted around the room trying to gain her bearings, this certainly wasn't her bedroom. Enzo St John's 18th birthday had been massive, no surprises at all given the organiser. Katherine had thrown him a surprise pool party at her house while her parents were away in Washington DC and all Caroline remembered was a lot of tequila, a lot of swimming and a lot of dancing on the dining room table. She just hoped it was still standing after all the weight it had endured during the night.

Sleeping with someone didn't quite fit in with all those memories. Sure, her and Tyler had been messing around a bit but this definitely wasn't his room. For some reason though it was a little familiar, especially those sketches on the wall in particular. Caroline felt her blood go cold at her delayed realisation, it couldn't be him, right?

She turned over reluctantly, her eyes finally resting on the guy sleeping next to her. As far as possible options could go he was probably the worst. Not looks wise; this guy could be an Abercrombie and Fitch model with that curly, blonde hair and those crimson lips. But when it came to the worst people you could sleep with, your best friend's brother was at the top of that list. She pulled the sheet closer around her naked body self consciously, accidentally rousing him from sleep. She watched as those dark, blue eyes fluttered open and a pair of rogue dimples appeared out of nowhere as his gaze met hers, his dark, blonde hair adorably rumpled.

"Do you always watch people sleeping? I mean it's a little creepy don't you think, love?" He asked, his voice full of sleep.

"If you must know I was laying here commiserating over my choice of bed mate," she growled. "I know you've always had a thing for me but really Klaus."

"Says the girl who couldn't keep her hands off me last night."

"I'm blaming it on the copious amounts of alcohol I consumed," she shot back, trying to ignore just how sexy his unkempt stubble looked at this time of the morning. "Trust me, if we were sober this would've never happened, I do have my standards after all."

"That's not what you were saying last night," he smirked. "In fact you were revelling in my standard less company. I seem to recall a few cries of pleasure along the lines of…"

"I don't need a recap," she scowled, interrupting him. "I just need some caffeine and a hot shower and to forget this ever happened."

"I'd be more than happy to scrub your back, you know get to all those hard to reach places."

"Get out!"

"Last time I checked this was my bedroom, love," he replied, gruffly. Of course it was, typical. "Looks like it's time to do the walk of shame, door's just over there. Although you might want to watch out for Rebekah, she's usually leaving for yoga at this time on a Saturday morning."

"Don't call me love," she muttered, placing her head in her hands in frustration. "Of all people why do you have to be a Mikaelson?"

"Unfortunate turn of events, trust me," he said, knowingly as he propped his head up on his elbow and trained his gaze on her. "Usually my one-night-stands don't talk this much the following morning. If I knew you were going to be this chatty, I might have reconsidered my decision."

"Charming, Mikaelson," she muttered while pulling off the sheet completely, wrapping it around her body and madly hunting for her discarded clothing. She was also trying to ignore the fact that he was now very naked sans covers. "Remind me not to have the pleasure of your company ever again."

"Ditto, love." She chose not to respond, taking her pieces of clothing into the connected bathroom and slamming the door shut. It was probably the quickest she'd ever dressed, desperate to get out of this ridiculously awkward situation as soon as possible.

It's not like she didn't find him attractive, in fact she'd found herself day dreaming about her best friend's brother sometimes but knew nothing good could ever come of it, especially given what a known womaniser he was. She consulted her dishevelled appearance in the mirror briefly. Her blonde waves were messy and obviously knotted, her creamy skin flushed and she had a telling trail of mascara under her left eye. Classy. As soon as she'd managed to make the best of her appearance, Caroline emerged from his bathroom. If this was some stranger then her exit would have been a lot simpler. Unfortunately a few stray memories from their night together came rushing back causing some unexpected shivers which were threatening to break her resolve.

_It was a mad frenzy; clothes discarded at a rapid pace, tangled, sweaty limbs, mouths exploring and moaning against every inch of bare skin._

He certainty had talents, not that she'd ever admit it to him of course. "I'm impressed, most girls I know spend at least a good few hours in the bathroom."

"Well, I'm not like most girls you know, Mikaelson," she growled, heading towards the window and opening it. The last thing she wanted to do was get caught by Rebekah or Kol for that matter so this seemed like the only escape.

"That much is true," he agreed, his eyes flickering admiringly over her body encased in a fitted black dress. "I might even be open to another tryst if you're lucky."

"You wish," she muttered, straddling the window sill and climbing out onto a nearby tree branch. If she'd known she was going to be scaling trees she definitely would have dressed more appropriately.

Caroline had many regrets but she didn't want to add getting caught out sleeping with her best friend's brother to that list. The quicker she got out of there and showered her sins away the sooner she could forget what she'd done.

_**"Oops, we broke up, we're better off as friends"** _

"You know, I'm really getting sick of your postmortem analysis, love." Klaus groaned. "I understand once could be considered a stupid mistake but how do you explain ten times? Actually no, I was a little drunk a few of those times, make it at least a dozen."

"Why do you always feel the need to revell in my misfortune, Mikaelson?"

"If it really was misfortune I'm surprised you'd come back so many times for more," Klaus drawled. "I suppose I should get dressed before you kick me out in a raging fit of denial, yet again."

"At least you catch on quickly," she mumbled, throwing his shirt directly at his head. "This can't happen ever again."

"Exactly what you said the previous eleven times," he joked, not missing just how hungrily her eyes devoured his bare chest in the meantime. "I mean it this time."

"Well, here's a little hint for you," he offered, placing his top over his head. "Don't ogle me while you say it, I'd actually believe it if you refrained from checking me out." She rolled her eyes at his usual lack of modesty. "Anyway, what's wrong with a little harmless fun?"

It certainly was fun, Caroline cast her mind back to the night before.

_His teeth grazing and nibbling at her skin, his fingers massaging her silky folds as he did it. Caroline bucking her hips feeling all control slip away but not minding because she knew just how spectacularly it would end, it always did._

Not that she'd ever admit that to him of course. "You're arrogant, annoying and smug. Oh and Rebekah's brother," she answered, by way of explanation.

"You really need to stop with all the compliments, love, you'll give me a big head. Well, besides that unfortunate mention of my brotherly connection to Rebekah."

"Too late for that and what have I told you about calling me love," she muttered.

"I know how much it annoys you."

"Of course," she hissed. "So, what exactly are you still doing in my bed?"

"No need to get your panties in a twist, love," he answered. "Oh, hang on that was me last night."

"You are hilarious."

"And here I thought you only liked me for my body."

"Oh just please get out, there's only so much I can take of your over-inflated ego and it's stifling what available oxygen I have left."

"Always so bloody dramatic," he quipped, rolling out of bed. "So, should we just organise our next rendezvous or are you going to continue to live in complete denial that this will never happen again?"

"It won't' she promised. "Whatever this weird, messed-up thing is ends now."

"Fine with me," he replied, nonchalantly as he sauntered towards the door. "I have better things to do with my time anyway."

_**"Now I accidentally need you, I don't know what to do"** _

Caroline was extremely frustrated, that much she knew. When she'd insisted it was their last time together, she hadn't expected Klaus to agree. After all she'd been saying it for months but he still entertained whatever was going on between them.

She'd suffered through a number of inane holiday parties without the promise of seeing him at the end of the night and it was difficult to say the least. She told herself it was purely because of the physical aspects but every now and again niggling feelings would appear and confuse her more. She'd made it her New Year's Resolution to completely forget about him and whatever the hell had been happening and focus on the rest of Junior Year. Like most resolutions, that had lasted about five seconds.

She'd flocked to the highway bar out of town after some particularly bad news from her parents. It was the only place that served minors and right now she needed alcohol, a lot of it in fact. At first the straight vodkas burned as they slipped down her throat but now they tasted like water she was that numb. It was exactly how she wanted to be though. Klaus had arrived halfway through her drinking binge, playing pool in the corner with Enzo. It wasn't a surprise altogether given she knew they liked to go there on Friday nights and possibly found herself there on purpose. It wasn't just alcohol that calmed her after all. She'd pretended to ignore him but couldn't miss the stray glances he kept sending her way.

"Alaric, I'll have another one," she slurred, slamming her glass on the bar in the process and trying to ignore the fact that her vision was blurred.

"You've had enough, Caroline," he answered, not even bothering to look at her questioning expression as he wiped down the bar.

"I don't think you heard me properly," she insisted. "I want another one."

"That's not going to happen, maybe you should call it a night," he replied, seriously. "What can I get you, Klaus?"

Of course he had to approach the bar at that exact moment. Typical. Caroline chose to keep her gaze fixed on the bar wondering if he was going to say anything. "Two beers, thanks," he asked, Alaric walking away to get them from the fridge. "Are you alright, Caroline?"

"I'm fine," she scowled. "Well, I was until you decided to interrupt my peaceful reverie."

"I'm glad to see that stubborn, blind hatred for me is still well and truly present," he shared. "I'm a little upset to be honest, I thought you'd actually miss me."

"You wish."

"They do say absence makes the heart grown fonder, though."

"Well, whomever came up with that saying obviously wasn't a cheating husband working away from home," she mumbled, trying not to betray her feelings but the vodka wasn't helping her discretion.

"Is there something I can do?"

"Well, maybe you can," Caroline purred slipping off the stool and falling into his arms clumsily, her arms snaking around his neck. "You always did know how to take my mind off things, if you know what I mean?"

"You decided it was over between us and given your current state that's probably not the best idea, love," he murmured.

"Don't call me that," she growled, retracting her hands and looking over at Alaric wearingly as he came back with beers in hand. "I'm leaving." Caroline tried to keep her composure as she walked towards the door, the few stumbles an annoying consequence of her current state. As the fresh, cold air hit her she felt somewhat relieved to be away from prying eyes. Now to get home somehow, even if it was the last place she wanted to be. The first thing she noticed was that surrounding scenery was most definitely spinning, Caroline shakily placed her arms over her eyes in an attempt to stop the spinning but even in the darkness it wasn't helping.

"I need you," she whimpered helplessly. The last thing she remembered was falling towards the ground wishing that he would come and save her.

_**"Now I accidentally know that you're in love with me too"** _

"Where am I," she asked, sitting up quickly the pain ripping through her head a clear sign that she'd drunk too much the previous night. Klaus awoke from his sleep on the nearby armchair, his eyes opening slowly. Even in his half asleep state Caroline couldn't deny just how cute he looked in his creased t-shirt and jeans.

"My place, I'm surprised it isn't familiar yet." She looked down self consciously hoping that she was fully dressed and hadn't thrown herself at him in a fit of drunken desperation. What she found was a very familiar, black, Clash T-shirt, from memory it was his favourite. "I was the perfect gentleman I promise. You got a little sick on my bike and I had to change your clothes."

Great, this wasn't embarrassing at all. "But you brought me here?"

"I just figured after what you said last night you wouldn't want to go home."

"After what I said?" Caroline asked, still trying to gain her bearings. It was definitely the last time she drank that much straight vodka in such a short period of time.

"Well, you know…"

"I don't which is why I was asking, Mikaelson." He pursed those irresistible, crimson lips before responding.

"Caroline, you know full well why," he replied, gruffly. "The last thing I want to do is rehash everything all over again I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you'd feel like on top of that hangover."

"Great! Drunken, rambling Caroline rears her ugly head yet again," she growled, holding her sore head in her hands. "I mean so what if my parents are getting a divorce because my absentee father has been cheating on my mother and it turns out she knew all along but strangely ignored it. If those aren't relationship goals, I don't know what are."

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I know this can't be easy for you."

"Yeah well I was the stupid one who didn't see any of this coming," she muttered.

"This had nothing to do with you, Caroline."

"Then why does it feel like that?" She mumbled. "Like if I'd known maybe I could have done something." Klaus made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her surprising her slightly. Things between them had always been physical, yes, but this felt like something entirely different.

"You couldn't have stopped this, Caroline. Your parents are grown adults and made their choices and it's not your fault," he murmured. She looked into his eyes, losing herself momentarily as he spoke. He was usually so sarcastic and arrogant but this was a whole other side to her best friend's brother. As soon as the words entered her mind Caroline knew she had to go before anything else happened.

"Uh, well, I'll be on my way just as soon as I can get up," she uttered.

"There's no rush, really," he replied. "I mean there's water and aspirin by the bed but if there's something else you need…"

"Since when did you become so considerate?" She drawled, noting the pitying look on his face, Of course she should have known but if there was something Caroline hated it was someone feeling sorry for her. "You know I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. You know I'm not always the bad guy you make me out to be, Caroline," he explained, fastening a lock of hair behind her ear. She froze, trying to ignore the feelings his simple touch was causing. It would have been so easy to lean in and dissolve into his kisses and forget about all her problems right now.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For last night."

"Anything for you, love," he replied, his voice low and husky. She felt dizzy, wondering if it was just hangover symptoms or his close proximity.

"Maybe we could…"

"I really should go, you know just in case Rebekah decides to comes in," she interrupted, thinking this was getting entirely too real and her emotions were already all over the place thanks to her parents.

"And we pick up exactly where we left off."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Caroline, it isn't really the time."

"Well, obviously it isn't nothing, Klaus," she scoffed.

"Unlike some people I'm not ashamed about being seen with you," he growled, standing up again and moving towards the bathroom. That Caroline wasn't expecting, she always assumed Klaus was indifferent about their arrangement. He'd certainly never acted any other way, well until last night. Was there a chance he felt the same way about her? "I'm going to take a shower."

Caroline lay there for a while revelling in his scent on the pillow case while listening to the running water and trying not to imagine him naked as the water droplets washed over his toned body. The increasing warmth between her legs was telling her she needed to get the hell out of there before she lost all willpower and joined him in the shower. Given their discussion Caroline wasn't quite sure he'd be amenable to that anyway.

_**"Oops, baby, I love you"** _

It had been three long weeks, Caroline had been busy trying to deal with the fallout of her parents' news. Her father moved out, something Caroline didn't think would effect her as much as it did. He'd barely been there when they were married so she was surprised at just how upset she felt seeing all of the cardboard boxes and empty space, especially in his office. Rebekah and Katherine had been so supportive, not that she expected any less. They were surprised she hadn't told them sooner, not knowing she'd shared it with someone before them.

A certain someone who would send concerned glances her way when he didn't think she was watching, but she was. It was difficult not to given Caroline realised she was in love with him.

Yep, she was in love with Klaus Mikaelson but had no idea what to do about it.

It was obvious he had feelings for her given their last conversation but Caroline felt like she didn't know how to tell him. Klaus was obviously hurt by the way she'd brushed him off and knew she had to make the next move. Caroline had spent too much time worrying about what Rebekah would think and less about her feelings. It was time she put things right.

It was a Tuesday morning, Caroline was walking through the school corridor purposefully knowing her destination. His locker was at the opposite end to hers and she watched intently as the numbers ascended. About twenty metres later she didn't need to count any further, noticing him rifling through his locker. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach at just how gorgeous his ass looked fitted snugly into those dark jeans, his white Ramones T-Shirt riding up and displaying some bare skin she knew very well. Caroline shook her head, she needed to focus.

She approached his locker, coughing to get his attention. He turned curiously, his eyes raking over her body before settling on her face. "I wondered where my favourite t-shirt went." Caroline looked down at the baggy Clash t-shirt she was wearing over her jeans. She'd taken it after that night, call her crazy but she wanted something of his.

"You let me wear it."

"I didn't expect you to steal it though." Caroline noticed a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, hoping this was a good sign. "You might not want to wear that around school, half the guys as well as my siblings know it's my favourite shirt."

"A fact I am well aware of, Mikaelson," she smiled deviously. "Let them talk, in fact I'm hoping they do."

"Oh really?" He grinned, slouching against his locker and crossing his arms over his chest. "And why is that?"

"It's probably the easiest way to break it to them when we go out on a date."

"Since when are we going on a date?" Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Since I'm holding your shirt for ransom and one of my demands is a date," she explained. "So, if you want to see it again, I suggest you adhere to my rules."

"I've never taken too well to demands but I suppose I could take you on a date. Although I have to say I'm curious as to what the rest of your rules are?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," she purred, moving forward so that her chest was lightly brushing against his, all noise and movement in the crowded hallway suddenly blocked out and it felt like it was just the two of them.

"Well, not if I get my shirt off you first, love," Klaus growled, closing the distance between them so their lips were only inches apart.

"I'll take that as a challenge then," she smiled, closing the distance and pressing her lips to his. As he massaged her mouth softly, his arms snaking around her waist, Caroline couldn't help but think how well their arrangement had worked out.


	25. We Don't Need Another Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I accidentally destroyed your shop in a super villain battle and that was your livelihood and you're so pissed and I'm so so sorry, here, let me make it up to you somehow."

_**Blooms - 7th Avenue - New York, NY** _

"Woah! What the hell happened here?" Katherine asked, attempting to avoid the stems and petals strewn across the room amongst the broken furniture and shards of glass.

"I'm surprised you missed it given it was all over the news last night, Kat," Caroline huffed, attempting to sweep up the mess.

"I had a date," she offered by way of explanation. Caroline really wasn't surprised given her best friend's overly active love life.

"Well, at least one of us got lucky," she growled. "Who knew when I locked up last night that there'd be some super villain battle in my little florist? The least they could have done was hit the large supermarket chain on the corner that can afford the damages."

"The Hybrid strikes again?"

"Yeah and whatever villain he was fighting this time," she muttered. "Look at my poor peonies? How am I going to explain this to Natalie the Bridezilla?"

"I suppose it's all for a good cause," Kat responded.

"How do you figure that? Have you not seen the broken remnants of my poor, innocent business?"

"I meant good for the safety of all New York's residents," she murmured feebly. "The Hybrid is a hero in this town."

"Well, good on the Hybrid for being so amazing, but that doesn't fix this mess," Caroline shot back. "Superheroes really should carry insurance."

"No one in their right mind would insure them," a distinctly English voice interrupted.

Caroline looked over at the gorgeous and familiar male in her doorway, a bunch of pink peonies in hand. Niklaus Mikaelson was a successful property developer that owned large chunks of Manhattan. Women were practically falling over themselves to snare the eligible bachelor. Caroline wasn't one of them.

"Well, hello there," Katherine purred. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes in her direction.

"Hi," he greeted the brunette before facing her. "I saw the mess and was wondering if I could assist at all?"

"Well, if you think one measly bunch of peonies is going to fix this then you are deluded, mister."

"Caroline! That's no way to treat your guest."

"Fair point," he conceded, placing the flowers on the only standing table. "I heard there was a wedding in the Hamptons this weekend, hopefully this should cover it." Before Caroline could offer some smart retort a group of ten people entered the shop each armed with pink peonies.

"Impressive," Katherine cooed.

"Don't you have a job to get to, Kat?" Katherine gave her a look which told Caroline she was being silly before sending a brief smile in his direction and leaving the shop. "I didn't ask for your help."

"It's the least I could do, love," he murmured after his helpers had left the shop.

"Last time I checked this wasn't your doing. Just some supposed superhero on a power trip. You don't owe me anything," she said, trying to concentrate but his perfectly fitted suit and spicy aftershave was throwing her off slightly. She self consciously touched her hair that was piled into a messy bun on her head and suddenly Caroline wished she'd dressed in more than sweats given her present and unexpected company.

"A power trip?" He mused, sending an unexpected and stray dimple her way. "That's an interesting take on the situation."

"I'm just a little angry still about the damage," she explained gruffly.

"Don't worry about it, love," he said. "It's all taken care of, I'll see to it."

"But why?" She insisted. "This isn't your fault."

"Let's just say the Hybrid is a good friend and it's my duty to make things right," he uttered.

"Who needs insurance when you have a billionaire to bail you out," Caroline smiled. Every fibre of her being was urging Caroline to ask the obvious question but given his generosity she held back, for now at least.

"Some people are just that lucky," he smirked. "Any chance you'd like to get a hot dog on the corner after we fix up this place?"

"I suppose that could be arranged."

Caroline never imagined she'd end up with a billionaire, let alone one with a secret and heroic alter ego. She was of course sworn to secrecy but the fact he'd confided in Caroline meant so much, so too the introduction of his body hugging Hybrid suit in bed. Although they had a standing agreement that no matter how intense the fight, he'd never ruin her florist again.


	26. Rebel Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."

Cheer practice had been intense, given she was the slave driving captain, as they liked to call her, that was hardly surprising. But they weren't going to win the upcoming inter school championships if they were slack. Plus, the thought of wiping that smug smile off rival captain Hayley Marshall's face was an added incentive.

Caroline was driving home, dusk was falling and the sky had darkened considerably meaning the rain would be coming soon. At least she'd be home before it did. She turned up the stereo, singing along loudly with Taylor Swift about trouble.

She was broken from her thoughts by a loud bang, the car began to shudder and she briefly lost control of her steering veering closely onto the other side of the road. Her heart was racing and the adrenaline coursing through her body but Caroline managed to pull over and stop on the roadside. Luckily her mother had taught her how to handle her car if the tire blew out. She groaned loudly, hitting her fist on the steering wheel multiple times in frustration. She was stuck all alone with a busted tire in a secluded area of the road with a storm imminent.

"Just great," she muttered, hoping her spare was actually usable.

Before she could cut her engine and get out to inspect the damage a car parked behind her. She checked her rear view mirror, noticing a lone figure approaching. Why did this feel like she was the star of her very own horror movie all of a sudden? If Caroline wanted to escape she had no chance given her current dilemma. She watched as he edged closer, and from this view she could make out his familiar dark, blonde curls and crimson lips.

"Evening, love," he uttered, peering in the window. It was Klaus Mikaelson, resident out cast and all round bad boy. Mothers everywhere lived in fear that their wholesome daughters would fall prey to his charms, Liz included. "Nice music." He quipped, sarcastically.

"That's the first thing you're going to say to me?" She huffed, killing the engine.

"I did wish you a good evening," he grinned, those dimples making an appearance. "Although judging by your current predicament, I'd assume it isn't so good."

"Did you just stop by to gloat, Mikaelson?" Caroline growled, opening her door and causing him to step back slightly. It was hard to ignore just how good he looked in that fitted, black Henley and dark jeans.

"Gloat, change your tire," he explained. "Same thing really." Caroline rolled her eyes, pushing past so that she could open her trunk and get the spare.

"I'm perfectly capable of changing a tire," she drawled, pulling it out. As she inspected her broken tire, the rain had begun to fall slowly and Caroline couldn't believe her luck. Klaus, meanwhile, was glancing at her from the other side of the car, that smug smirk plastered on his face.

"What? I can tell you want to say something. So come on, just say it."

"You might need a jack," he offered. Caroline didn't reply just stomped back to the trunk to find a jack. Maybe she'd never used one before but she figured she'd get the hang of it, eventually. She rummaged through the contents of the trunk, unable to locate it. Maybe if she knew what one looked like, it might help. She felt his body move up behind her, his arm grazing her skin as he pulled out what she assumed was the jack.

"I think this might be what you're looking for," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her earlobe in the process. She turned around slowly, her heart racing as she took him in. His chest was mere inches from hers and his gaze unwavering. She couldn't miss the way he licked his lips in anticipation. The water was falling heavier now but Caroline couldn't move from her spot if she tried.

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy," she murmured. Klaus dropped the jack and placed his arms on either side of the trunk so she was trapped between him and her car.

"Says the Head Cheerleader, Class President and all-round good girl. I suppose that would explain your reluctance to tell anyone about us." Caroline sent him a knowing smile and looped her arms around his shoulders, playing with a stray, wet curl at the nape of his neck while she took in his scent. One she always missed when they were apart.

"I'm not that good and you know it," she smirked, cocking her left eyebrow.

"Pretending we don't know each other in public and role playing is fun for a while but I'd much prefer everyone knowing that you're my girl, Caroline."

"You forget my mother is the local sheriff and she carries a gun."

"And apparently I'm the bad guy? You know I'm beginning to think you're ashamed of me, love," Klaus teased, although Caroline could detect the raw vulnerability in his voice.

"It's not that, believe me," she promised.

"So, what is it then?" She paused; it had been something weighing on her mind but Caroline was too embarrassed to say. "Oh come on, we've been together three months, surely you can tell me."

"I'm scared."

"Why? Because I'm such a bad guy?" 

"You are not a bad guy," she insisted. "I want to tell everyone, I couldn't care less what they think."

"But…"

"I love the fact you want people to know about us but I guess I just need to know this is really serious for you," she murmured, her eyes cast downward. He placed his finger under her chin and pulled it upwards so she couldn't avoid his gaze. "My ex hurt me and I…"

"You are not comparing me to Stefan and his hair right now?" He baulked. "Did you ever wonder how I found you here?" Now that he mentioned it, Caroline wasn't sure. They didn't have plans to catch up tonight. "It's because I was following you."

"You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states right?" She grinned. "Including ours."

"I'm trying to be serious here, love," Klaus chided. "I knew there was a storm coming and I wanted to make sure you got home safe after practice. If that doesn't prove just how much I love you then I don't know what does." Caroline was silent for a moment, processing what he'd said.

"You love me," she squeaked in disbelief. It wasn't like she didn't want to hear his confession, she just wasn't expecting it. "Really?"

"I believe that's what I just said. I was kind of hoping you'd return my sentiments instead of asking so many questions."

Caroline didn't respond, just leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss began softly at first as he massaged her mouth before dipping his tongue into her warmth. Caroline moaned against him knowing that even with the distance between them at times she would never get tired of that feeling. They were soaked by now but neither cared, too lost in their kisses to really worry about the weather. Caroline eventually pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "I love you too."

"Glad to hear it, love," he smiled.

"How about you help me with this tire and come home with me for dinner?"

"As much as I'd like to boast about the fact that you need my help with the tire I'm far too distracted by your invitation. Dinner? You mean with your mother? Like tonight?"

"Don't tell me the resident bad boy is scared of my mom?"

"Hell yeah, I don't have a death wish, you were the one who reminded me about her gun," he shot back. "I don't think turning up soaking wet is really going to impress your mom. How about we do this gradually, we have plenty of time, right? I don't have any plans on going anywhere."

"What a coincidence," she smiled. "Me too." Her lips were on his again, the rain or the busted tire not concerning her in the slightest bit because they were in love


	27. There Must be an Angel (Playing with my Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus' band are playing the Victoria Secret Fashion Show and Caroline is one of their first time 'angels' even though Klaus doesn't see it that way due to their history.

_**Lexington Avenue Armory, New York City - November** _

"Okay that's it, we're done," Klaus yelled, as the music faded. They'd been rehearsing for their performance at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show that was being held that night in New York City. Klaus Mikaelson never considered himself the preppy, fashion show kind of guy. Given his rebellious upbringing, he was more the ripped t-shirt wearing, bar brawl type whose band had been discovered in a grungy pub in London three years earlier catapulting them to international fame practically overnight. Music had been the one constant in his life and he was glad to be able to do what he loved for a living but sometimes the fame part had a tendency to cramp his style.

Like today, for example. To say he'd been reluctant to play at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show was an understatement but his band mates, manager and publicist had simultaneously insisted. Yes, he understood that it was televised to millions of people worldwide and yes, it would give their band huge and enviable publicity but it wouldn't be Klaus if he wasn't being a little difficult. Plus, last time he checked The Originals sound was a lot heavier than Justin Timberlake, Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift and he was worried about selling out to the masses.

It hadn't taken long for his opinions on the subject to be dismissed. His younger brother and drummer Kol had immediately began drooling at the prospect of performing in the presence of such stunning women clad only in lingerie and obtaining a few phone numbers in the process. Also, his guitarist Enzo was a goner from the outset, not that he should have been surprised, given he was firmly under the thumb of their bossy publicist who also happened to be his sister, Rebekah.

"Do you think we should practice that last bridge again?" Their bass player Matt asked, always the perfectionist.

"It's fine," Enzo, replied dismissively. "We really need to go back to the hotel."

"Wow, is that what happens when you propose?" Kol asked. "You lose all decision making powers in the process."

"Watch it, little Mikaelson," Enzo warned.

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Rebekah on you," he joked, a knowing grin crossing his features. He'd recently proposed to Rebekah after five years together and his band mates liked to make fun of him on a regular basis.

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," Matt said, earning a whack from Enzo for his honesty.

"If you all spent more time working and less talking about me, you would have sold way more albums by now," she interrupted from stage left.

"Woah, speak of the devil and she doth appear," Klaus quipped as the publicist in question joined them onstage, dressed immaculately as usual. She frowned in his direction, her brow creasing before poking out her tongue for added effect.

"Nice to see you dressed up for the occasion, Niklaus," Rebekah drawled, Klaus looked down at his ripped denim jeans and favourite black, Ramones t-shirt in confusion.

"This is one of my best outfits."

"Define best."

"I'm in a band Rebekah, it sort of goes with the territory. Anyway, why am I the only one getting such a hard time?"

"Because their clothing is fully in tact," she shot back, giving Enzo a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, for god's sake Rebekah, it's only rehearsal," he muttered. "Go annoy someone else."

"Don't mind him he's just got his panties in a twist because the newest, blonde angel is somewhere in the building," Kol joked. "I'm sure he's been distracted trying to come up with ways to torment her."

"You promised you would behave, Niklaus," Rebekah chided. Not only was Caroline her childhood best friend but she was also the upcoming model's publicist. Klaus had tried to tell her it was a conflict of interest but Rebekah was unmoved, unsurprisingly.

"I haven't done anything. It astounds me that none of you believe I can be professional."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," she groaned."You two have been playing pranks on each other since we were in primary school, not to mention the fact you can barely hold a conversation without it descending into a full on argument."

"Don't forget that time she switched his salt shaker for sugar at Christmas dinner, I'll never forget the look on his face," Kol chuckled. "Or when she replaced your toothpaste for..."

"We don't need a walk down memory lane, Kol," Klaus grumbled, knowing that his pranks had been just as effective but they only seemed to recall hers. Some loyal siblings they apparently were. In fact it was exactly like her supposed public angel status given her past, devilish behaviour.

"Maybe if you both used your powers for good and not evil then you could find alternative ways to relieve the tension, if you know what I mean?" Enzo suggested, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Klaus just rolled his eyes in response, he'd never thought about his sister's best friend in that way given just how infuriating she was. In fact it had taken Klaus five minutes to realise the feisty blonde with the blazing, blue eyes was trouble when she pushed him on the ground age eight. Granted it was a game of kiss-chasey and he had been pursuing her relentlessly but there was no need to be so rough. That experience in itself had made Klaus sure that he didn't ever want to kiss her.

"That's my best friend you're talking about," Rebekah growled. "If she's going to get busy with anyone, it's certainly not going to be with my grouchy, moody brother."

"Well, I'd have to like her in the first place. Seriously little sister, not if she was the last woman on earth," Klaus shot back, defensively. "I have no interest in revisiting our past, I'd just prefer to play our set and get the hell out of here and drink some much needed whiskey."

"Yeah, Klaus is definitely feeling the Victoria Secret spirit," Matt noted, sarcastically. "To be honest, if he was I'd be a little freaked out given he's like this pretty much every significant holiday of the year." Klaus would have argued but it was actually true.

"Glad to hear it," Rebekah said. "Just no games and promise me no tripping her over on the catwalk, Nik."

"Way to give him ideas, gorgeous," Enzo quipped, earning a dirty look from his fiance. Klaus thought about it for a second and was tempted but he wasn't that evil, he didn't think so anyway.

_**Meanwhile backstage...** _

"He is delicious," Katherine purred as they watched the tv monitors above as the Originals rehearsed their set. Katherine Pierce was one of the most well-known Angels but had kindly brought Caroline under her wing this year. They were undergoing last minute fittings at the time and it was difficult not to focus on the entertainment given their boredom and also since she'd known the band in question since she was young, especially the egotistical lead singer.

There was no denying he could sing but he was also an arrogant idiot that had teased her mercilessly. His glue on the door knob gag had stuck with her, especially since it had taken two hours to finally be freed. At least she'd managed to get her own back in that time, it was what he deserved after all.

"You've obviously not met him before," she muttered. "Klaus Mikaelson is insufferable."

"You've known him since you were children, I'm not surprised you see him that way," she offered. "Every other female in the world thinks otherwise though, Care."

"Well, they're more than welcome to him."

"What did he do to you?" She asked, curiously. "Take your virginity and never call you again?" Caroline had to stop the urge to cough. He wished.

"No, just made my life a misery, played tricks on me and argued incessantly. You know the usual childish behaviour."

"Sounds hot," she cooed. "Maybe it's time you kissed and made up?"

"That's never going to happen," Caroline shook her head. "Do you think I could trip him up on the catwalk?"

"I doubt your chances," she joked, as one of the staff gestured her away. "But I'd love to see you try on your debut. The media will just eat it up."

Caroline sat there for a while imagining him taking a tumble and trying not to laugh aloud, it was the least he deserved, after all. "I know that look, you're planning my downfall aren't you?" A familiar voice enquired.

Caroline's head snapped up, noting his reflection in the mirror behind her. She had to stop herself from lowering her gaze below his smirking face. Those sculpted abs had haunted her memories more than enough times and it was easier just to ignore their existence.

"Well that and I was wondering why I had to have the pleasure of your company, Mikaelson."

"I lost my way, okay?" He offered, although she couldn't miss his dark, blue eyes as they flickered over her body in the loose robe that was covering her lacy lingerie."This place is like a rabbit warren and I had the misfortune of coming into contact with you of all people."

"Oh you poor thing, how about you disappear then just as quickly as you arrived," Caroline growled, trying to ignore the sensations his close proximity was causing. She'd generally attributed that breathless feeling with Klaus to claustrophobia. Now she wasn't quite so sure.

"Now that doesn't sound like the reaction of an angel," he quipped.

"I'm perfectly angelic, just not when it comes to you," she hissed, standing up and meeting him face to face. "Be mean like usual, in fact bring it on I welcome it, Klaus. But I'd really appreciate you just leave me alone for my first big show, please?" Caroline pleaded, her eyes filling with anxious and somewhat unwelcome tears. She could smell his spicy aftershave and was struggling to ignore just how intimate this felt after all their altercations over the years.

She noticed his face soften slightly, those dimples accented and his crimson lips curving into a knowing smile as their eyes met, his hand finding its way to her face and gently wiping away her stray tear with his thumb. It was unexpected, just as much as it was overwhelming. He held her gaze momentarily before finally speaking.

"Call me superstitious but I like to have keepsakes with me for good luck on big occasions."

"Oh really?"

"I'd be happy to give you mine that have been lucky over the years," he offered. "You know, only if you're interested?"

"What have you got?" She mumbled, curiously as he rifled around his bag.

"Well, this for starters," he began, producing what looked like a salt shaker. Caroline looked at it in disbelief before he continued. "Just watch that, it's full of sugar." Her eyes widened, shocked that he'd kept her joke after all these years.

"I'm..."

"Oh and we can't forget this," he interrupted producing a shiny, gold door knob triumphantly. "Given you had you hand on this for a good few hours it must be somewhat lucky."

"Are you just trying to rub my nose in it, Mikaelson?"

"Not at all, Forbes," he grinned. "If you don't want my good luck charms then that's your choice."

"As much as I've loved this trip down memory lane," she drawled. "There's only one thing I want for good luck." He smiled deviously before leaning in further. obviously expecting something else completely.

"And what would that be, love?"

"Your Ramone's shirt." He reeled back, looking down at his top briefly before returning his gaze to her.

"Why do you want my shirt exactly?" His expression was telling Caroline he wasn't quite that shocked by her suggestion though.

"It's my lucky charm," she murmured, her voice slightly husky. "Ever since that night my prom date abandoned me on the side of the road. You pulled up beside me, insisted I get in the car even though I was humiliated."

"It wasn't your fault," he reiterated. "Stefan was a jerk and he had no right to pressure you." She smiled slightly, her hands grazing his shirt slowly.

"I didn't want to go home, I didn't want anyone else to know what happened, so you let me stay in your room. You slept on the floor so I could have your bed."

"And I let you sleep in this t-shirt."

"Your favourite one as I recall," she murmured, playing with the fabric between her fingers. "I don't think I ever felt as safe as I did in this shirt with you that night." It was a big confession to make and something Caroline was sure she'd regret but right now, maybe because of her nerves, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Fine," he agreed. "I'll give you my shirt but I fully intend on collecting it later."

"I think that could be arranged."

"So, what am I supposed to wear in the meantime, love?"

"Well, we do have a gorgeous array of lingerie," she replied, mischievously. "I'm sure there's something we could find to fit."


	28. You're So Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is the planner organising Rebekah's wedding, all is going smoothly except for her annoying brother and the best man she hasn't even met yet.

_**6PM: St Andrews Cathedral, Oahu Hawaii - 22 Hours until the St John/Mikaelson nuptials** _

"Where is he?" Caroline asked, her growing frustration evident.

"Late, which is hardly surprising when it comes to Niklaus," Rebekah replied, tartly. "Remind me why you thought it was a good idea to make him Best Man again, Lorenzo?"

"He's your brother," the groom drawled from the impressive altar, choosing to omit the fact that he was also his best friend since college. When Rebekah said she wanted something special St Andrews' grandeur didn't disappoint with its impressive high ceilings and intricate stained glass windows. The reception following was being held in the grand ballroom of the Four Season's Hotel in Oahu, no expense spared.

"Don't remind me," Rebekah growled. "He's been missing in action, the least he could have done is get to the bloody rehearsal on time." Caroline couldn't have said it better herself, although she'd probably have more choice words.

Rebekah Mikaelson was a perfectionist, luckily so too was Caroline and she knew it was the reason she'd chosen her company to plan her wedding. She'd been working on her perfect day for a year now and was happy with the results. The only part Caroline hadn't been happy with was her absent older brother and Enzo's best man, Klaus Mikaelson. Just thinking about his arrogant ass made Caroline ball up her fists.

He'd been trouble ever since day one, it didn't help that he was based in London and was hard to reach at the best of times. When he did get back to her emails, it was usually late, sarcastic and full of sexual innuendo she didn't want or ask for. Caroline thought her initial email was equal parts polite and professional.

_Hi Klaus, Rebekah gave me your email address so I can nail down some details for the wedding. If you could provide your measurements so I can begin to organise the suits for the wedding that would be great. Thank you in advance, Caroline Forbes (Wedding Planner)._

The one she received back, not to mention three weeks later, was as follows.

_Hello, Caroline (wedding planner), it's not often I get women asking for my measurements but if you insist..._

It was at this point she groaned loudly before continuing.

_Contact my tailor Anders (details at the bottom of the email). If you need any help 'nailing' things, I'm very good at that sort of thing, love._

The first thing she questioned was who in the hell this guy thought he was? The answer was obvious, God's gift to women. The emails continued in the same vein and Caroline gave up, choosing to communicate with him via his sister, although she was having the same problems as Caroline had experienced. She usually looked forward to weddings, especially seeing the masterpieces she'd created come to life but there was something she wasn't looking forward to and that was meeting her arrogant excuse for a brother. Caroline just had to keep quiet, get through the next forty-eight hours and keep thinking about her very generous pay day this wedding was delivering.

"You're really surprised, Rebekah?" Her eldest brother and groomsman Elijah, that her business partner Katherine had dubbed 'the man who can wear a suit,' muttered from his place next to Enzo. "This is Niklaus we're talking about."

"I came all the way from London and I managed to get here on time," the other groomsman and her other brother Kol piped up. "I hope you all remember this."

"Yes, but I seem to recall tasking you with the job of getting Klaus here," Enzo muttered. "I mean how hard was it to corral him onto an aeroplane?"

"Harder than you think, have you met Klaus?" Kol's wife and bridesmaid Bonnie scoffed. "He needs to come with an instruction manual."

"I called him myself on the way to the airport and apparently he was too busy, most probably playing with his latest conquest, but he promised he'd catch the next flight," Kol offered, albeit weekly.

"One that landed hours ago," Rebekah growled. "How long does it take to get here?"

"Knowing your brother, he was probably waylaid by the welcoming lei party at the airport," Enzo guessed.

"Urgh, something I didn't need to know or visualise," Rebekah uttered. "That's it; he's out of the wedding."

"But Rebekah," her Maid of Honour April hissed gesturing to Lexi and Bonnie. "The bridal party will be asymmetrical."

"Yes and we all know how important symmetry is to you, dear sister," Elijah replied, deadpan, but Caroline could detect a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth. Who knew the eldest Mikaelson could make a joke?

"Hey, there's no need to be hasty, sister dear," an English voice echoed throughout the Cathedral. Caroline whipped around, noticing a blonde haired male making his way inside behind Katherine. So here was the elusive Klaus Mikaelson. She'd never met him and was equally surprised and dismayed by just how good looking he was, even in a casual pair of dark denim jeans and a grey, Clash t-shirt.

"Look what I found wandering around the parking lot," Katherine interrupted, walking up the aisle. "I thought it was a stray dog but apparently he's related to you, Rebekah." Caroline had to fight the urge not to laugh; her business partner wasn't the most subtle person but Rebekah thought her blunt honesty was utterly charming, apparently. Her eldest brother Elijah, though, wasn't too sure what to think of the feisty brunette who thought he looked good enough to eat.

"Unfortunately," she muttered.

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a twist, Rebekah! I didn't know if I was in the right place," he baulked.

"What? The big building with the steeple didn't give it away?" Bonnie joked.

"I may have consumed a few too many pineapple daiquiris at the airport to know for sure. Those girls with the leis certainly are friendly in Hawaii."

"So, not only are you a day late, you're drunk, Niklaus?" Elijah growled.

"Unfortunately, not drunk enough," he mimicked, scowling at his brother. "I thought this was supposed to be a wedding, why is everyone so damn grumpy?"

"It tends to happen when we're running behind schedule and the rehearsal dinner is due to begin in less than forty-five minutes," Caroline offered, unable to help herself. Who did this guy think he was? It was at this point he turned to look at her curiously. She wasn't quite ready for the shivers he caused as his eyes roamed over her body.

"And you are?"

"Oh, just the person planning all of this."

"Ah, if it isn't Carly," he exclaimed. "You certainly like sending a lot of emails, don't you, love?"

"It's called wedding planning," Rebekah drawled. "Stop being rude, Niklaus and get your ass to that altar before I kill you myself."

"I'm not sure God would appreciate that tone," he replied, looking above ominously.

"Oh, I think he'd understand," she muttered. "Now let's get this bloody rehearsal done."

_**10PM: Four Season's Hotel Oahu, Hawaii - 18 Hours until the St John/Mikaelson nuptials** _

"Can I buy you a drink?" She heard a familiar voice ask, his breath tickling her ear lobe, he was that close. Caroline rolled her eyes in frustration. She'd migrated to the hotel bar to try and wind down from the unnecessary stress he'd caused her that day and all the months before that.

The rehearsal had been rushed so they could make their way back to the hotel for the traditional dinner the night before. Luckily everything went off without a hitch and Caroline had been relieved to have some time to herself. What she hadn't expected was having to share the same space with the guy who was the cause of all her tension.

"No thanks," she replied curtly, finally turning around but not expecting the pair of adorable dimples that met her. Where the hell did those come from? The one thing Caroline knew was that they needed to come with a warning. His crimson lips were curved into a mocking smile and she had to take a deep breath otherwise she couldn't be responsible for her actions. "I'd rather eat poison."

"There's no need to be so dramatic, love," he smiled, taking the bar stool next to her. She figured that would make him go away, not hang around. She was obviously losing her touch.

"I'm not your love. Don't call me that, you barely know me," she hissed, taking a large gulp from her straight vodka and trying to ignore the burning sensation it caused as it slipped down her throat.

"Are you always this uptight?"

"Only when people mess with my perfectly planned weddings," she growled. "You would have to be public enemy number one on that front."

"I was late, so sue me."

"That was merely the icing on the cake, you've been difficult from the outset."

"Me, difficult? I think you're confusing me with my high maintenance sister and future bride-to-be," she was about to respond but thought better of it. Rebekah was difficult but she was also paying Caroline a lot of money for her services. "It's okay, I won't tell her you think she's a bridezilla."

"I never said that, stop putting words in my mouth..."

"Klaus," he finished. "You know that's my name."

"I know your name unfortunately, I don't have a terrible memory like some people," she growled, thinking back to his incorrect name for her at the Cathedral.

"Oh come, I was joking. I know your name is Christie," he replied, gesturing to the barman for a drink. She rolled her eyes, downing her drink in one go deciding it was time she called it a night before she lost her composure and told him exactly where he could shove his poor attempts at humour. "Where are you going? Come on love, we were just getting to know each other."

"I have a wedding to prepare for buddy, something I would suggest you do too given your tardy arrival and shameless attempts to pick up the wedding guests."

"Sounds like someone has been keeping an eye on me," he whistled. She felt her face flush, hoping it wasn't as telling to him as it was to her.

When he'd excused himself before the rehearsal dinner, Caroline wasn't expecting him to show up looking utterly delicious in a fitted, grey suit and open necked white shirt. Why were the cute ones always the idiots? It didn't help that he looked even more gorgeous sans jacket and his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, exposing his muscular arms.

"Wedding planning encompasses many things," she explained, standing up. "Including avoiding any particular wedding day dramas that might arise from the best man's whoring ways."

"My whoring ways?" He asked, those dimples making another unwelcome appearance. "Oh come on, you can't leave now, we're just getting to the good part."

"You know, I have never met such a selfish, smug and self-centred idiot in my entire life," she growled. "I think when Carly Simon wrote 'You're so Vain' she was talking about you and not Warren Beatty."

"You know, I've always loved that song," he mused, angering her further.

"Your little sister and best friend are getting married tomorrow and all you've done is cause unnecessary problems, maybe it's time you stop thinking about yourself and think about someone else for a change." Caroline stalked away, she already had one Mikaelson to look after she didn't need to baby sit another.

_**6AM: Beachfront, Oahu Hawaii - 10 Hours until the St John/ Mikaelson Nuptials** _

"Caroline, why are you calling me this early?"

"Oh, I don't know, because we have a wedding at 1600 hours, Pierce," she huffed. Caroline thought she'd been kind not to call her when she first woke up at four.

She'd left the hotel and was currently powering along the beach, something she practiced on the morning of every wedding she'd planned. It was her good luck ritual and given Klaus Mikaelson, she probably needed it today.

"I love it when you use military terminology on me first thing in the morning," she drawled. "Everything is under control, so there's no need to be so uptight, although I guess it is you we are talking about."

"I forgot how grouchy you are in the morning."

"Yet, you still continue to call me. Don't tell me you're still hot under the collar over the best man?"

"I am not hot under the collar," she denied, probably a little too profusely. "That man is a pest to all humanity."

"A very attractive pest to humanity and he can wear a suit, it obviously runs in the family," she purred, referring to Elijah. Caroline chose to ignore that rather than give Klaus any more attention than he deserved.

"I told you Katherine, no pawing the groomsmen or any of the bridal party for that matter, where's your professionalism?"

"Have you seen him?" Caroline rolled her eyes, choosing not to entertain Katherine's latest crush. "He's a little uptight, granted, but I could definitely work on that."

"How about we focus on the wedding and not what you want to do to the poor, unsuspecting brother of the bride." Caroline chided, continuing before Katherine could provide her with any more details. "Is everything organised?"

"Pretty much, although while I've got you, the hotel staff mentioned someone delivering a gift for the happy couple."

"That's fine, I told them to place any last minute gifts on the table in the ballroom."

"Uh this is apparently quite large."

"Large?"

"Apparently it dwarfs the gift table."

"Are you serious?" She demanded, finally coming to a standstill. "What the hell is it? An elephant"

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that the gift giver was adamant it took pride of place at the reception."

"Yeah well that someone is not the wedding planner," she shot back. "I better get going."

"Hopefully back to bed, Forbes."

"No, I'm going to give whomever thinks they can mess with my wedding a wake-up call," she said, disconnecting the line before Katherine could reply.

No one tampered with Caroline's wedding and got away with it. Apparently marching into hotel reception dressed in sweats and wildly gesturing to the early morning staff about an unknown gift wasn't enough to cause them to actually do anything. Caroline figured she had more of a chance if she dealt with it herself, making her way hurriedly towards the ballroom. She didn't begrudge gifts but big, ugly ones weren't going to complement the theme she was going with. The room was empty and Caroline made her way to the gift table, unable to take her eyes off the big eye sore in the room.

Why would the hotel staff allow something so distracting? She was going to have a word with the function manager at the first opportunity. "Seriously," she murmured, taking in the large rectangular object, sitting precariously behind the table. The fact it was big was one thing but the fact it was so simply wrapped was another. When people gave a gift they usually covered over the box but not in this case. Even the large red bow wrapped around it wasn't enough to fix it.

"Admiring my gift, love?" A lazy voice enquired. She cursed inwardly, knowing that mocking voice anywhere. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to calm the multitude of competing thoughts that were running through her head. She really should have known it was him. He'd made her life a misery so far so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Is that what you call it? No actually, I'm trying to work out how to make it disappear," she scowled, not even bothering to turn around. "I should have known you were behind this."

"That's not very nice," he replied. "I put a lot of work into this."

"Well, even so," she murmured. "Something of this size is just taking up too much space. Can't you give it to them in private or are you just trying to equate your gift with the size of your ego?"

"You really don't like me, do you?" He asked, coming up behind her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and Caroline was struggling to concentrate, she continued to stand her ground though not daring to move.

"Not really, no."

"Ouch! I must really be losing my touch."

"Was it even there to begin with?" She bit out, unable to help herself. She was suddenly becoming short of breath, Caroline decided to put it down to the fact his over inflated ego was sucking all available oxygen from the room and not the fact that his spicy aftershave and close proximity were causing it.

"Fine," he muttered. "Just take it away, if you must. I know how you control freaks can be." The anger that was bubbling inside began to rise up, threatening to overflow at any moment and finally she couldn't help herself, turning around and subsequently colliding into his broad chest that just so happened to be fitted snugly into a navy Henley the exact colour of his eyes. Why did this idiot have to be so damn good looking?

"I'm not a control freak," she hissed.

"If it looks like a duck and walks like one it's generally a duck," he shot back smartly, his eyes flickering over her body slowly. If Caroline had known she was going to be this close to him she wouldn't have worn such fitted exercise wear. She stepped backwards, albeit shakily. How could one man simultaneously have two such opposing effects on her? She thought about her options. The longer she kept fighting him the longer they'd be stuck alone together and Caroline wasn't quite sure whether she'd kiss or kill him at this point. As much as it pained her, Caroline decided she needed to compromise.

"What is it?" He looked at her blankly. "The present?"

"Oh, so now you care," Klaus baulked. Caroline merely rolled her eyes by way of response. "It's a painting if you must know."

"Well, that would explain its size," she deduced. "Look, I really can't be bothered arguing with you anymore so how about we work something out?"

"I'm listening."

_**8PM: Four Seasons Hotel, Oahu Hawaii - 4 hours since the St John Nuptials** _

"Speech! Speech!" The collective clinking of glasses sounded out around the large ballroom.

Caroline took a seat at the back of the room, exhausted from the long day and glad to have a reason to rest her aching feet. She also figured it was probably best she was seated while Klaus delivered his best man's speech, who knows what he'd come up with? From what Caroline assumed Klaus knew more about one-night-stands than love and marriage. Although to be fair they had reached somewhat of a truce while deciding what to do with his gift. When he'd opened the box, Caroline had been overwhelmed by the absolute beauty of the painting. The brush strokes; the pastel colours; the intricate detail, it was stunning. Caroline didn't know the artist but he or she was very talented. She also had to give Klaus credit for thinking of something so thoughtful for a gift. Who knew he had it in him?

She looked above the gift table where the painting had been hung on the back wall to take pride of place. The packaging was ugly but unwrapping and displaying it was an inspired idea given its theme and colouring complemented the decorations perfectly. The fact that they'd both been able to come up with a solution without killing each other was a miracle. The guy in question stood up in preparation. Caroline had to admire just how gorgeous he looked in his black tuxedo, something she'd been trying to block out during the course of the day so she could focus on her duties.

"I'm probably not the best person to talk about marriage or love, surprise surprise," the guests all laughed knowingly, Caroline rolling her eyes at his comment. "I must admit I was a little shocked to find out years ago that my best friend had developed feelings for my little sister and I would be lying if I said a few death threats hadn't been thrown around, the most recent being this morning. Enzo, however, assures me that he loves my sister and looking at the beautiful bride tonight it's obvious she feels exactly the same way. I couldn't think of two better suited people and I wish you all of the love and happiness in the world because you both deserve it."

Klaus paused briefly, looking around the room. Caroline was a little overwhelmed when he found her in the crowd and trained his gaze on her. The familiar shivers she'd experienced so many times returned with a vengeance. It didn't help that his speech so far was throwing her off balance slightly.

"The one thing I can attest to is that love, tradition and memories go hand in hand. I painted a little something on that wall," he gestured towards it, Caroline's breath hitching in her throat. He painted it? "This particular cottage in Cornwall overlooking the water is the very place that our grandparents were engaged. It's actually the place that our parents were also engaged. They might not be with us today but would be so happy that Enzo and Rebekah continued the family tradition. This place holds such an important place in all our lives and I wanted you both to have that memory to look at and relish in everyday of your future lives together."

Caroline barely registered the toast afterwards, she was too busy thinking about his unexpected sentiments. She didn't know their complete family history but did Klaus Mikaelson possibly have a heart buried under all that bluster?

_**10PM: Four Seasons Hotel, Oahu Hawaii - 6 hours since the St John Nuptials** _

"For someone so highly strung you did a pretty good job of this wedding, love," he quipped, taking a seat beside her.

"Gee thanks," she muttered, eyeing off the slice of cake in his hand. Caroline took her job very seriously but the hardest thing she struggled with was resisting cake while working.

"In fact it was so good, I brought you this piece of cake," he smiled, placing it in front of her. "Look, I know we got off to a bad start but maybe we can start over?"

"Okay but I'm still working."

"Well, as much as a slave driver my little sister can be, I don't think she'd begrudge you a piece of cake. Plus, I saw you practically ogling it with your eyes earlier."

"Now who's watching whom?" She asked, thinking back to their conversation after the rehearsal dinner.

"You caught me," Klaus admitted. "Come on, eat it. I know you want to, Caroline." She was shocked to say the least, it was the first time he'd actually said her correct name and not called her love. Too exhausted to argue she pulled it towards her greedily, attacking it with her fork and placing it in her mouth, a small moan of satisfaction leaving her lips. "You're welcome," he smirked.

Caroline had to ignore the need to argue but knew he had a point. She was still reeling over his heartfelt speech and was questioning whether she misjudged him. "Why didn't you tell me the painting was yours?"

"I suppose you didn't ask."

"I seem to recall saying just how beautiful it was and how talented the artist was but yet you said nothing," Caroline murmured, placing her fork on her plate.

"I guess it wasn't something I felt the need to explain right away," he admitted. She was so confused about her feelings for him and was struggling to understand Klaus Mikaelson. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't consider revisiting it soon, with the right person of course," he explained, sending her a sincere glance in the process. "Right after this dance of course."

"What?"

"I might have requested our song," Klaus grinned, holding out his hand. The opening strains of You're so Vain sounded out and Caroline shook her head. He certainly had a nerve but she was finding it difficult not to laugh at his audacity.

"This is your song, not mine last time I checked."

"Humour me?" He pleaded, his expression softening. How could Caroline refuse that request? She stood up and followed him towards the large dance floor, his hands finding their way around her waist and pulling her close. It was only when they were immersed in the dance that he whispered in her ear.

"We can tell our kids all about how we first met." Caroline wouldn't have believed it at the time but they were engaged at the same cottage in Cornwall and their first wedding dance was the unorthodox song that brought them together.


	29. Superfoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my neighbour and I figured out you're a superhero so I leave food on your doorstep because I figure you don't have time to get food for yourself."

**3:45am - Friday**

Caroline had never been a good sleeper and would find herself wide awake in the middle of the night. One thing she found to relax her in the early hours of an insomnia-fuelled haze was cooking. She was no Jamie Oliver or Heston Blumenthal but Caroline liked to think her creations were as just as much delicious as they were inventive.

Tonight she was making a simple blueberry, chocolate and brie toasted sandwich. She liked to mix together sweet and savoury ingredients, Caroline figured it was her unique cooking signature. Her best friends Bonnie and Katherine were yet to embrace her recipes but she figured they just needed some time to get used to the combination of flavours. Before she could bite into her creation, Caroline heard him climbing the stairs, panting as he did it. She consulted the clock which read 3:45am, he was later than usual this morning.

There were rumours swirling around the building that he had a different woman each night. Caroline had seen Klaus Mikaelson around the halls and given his extremely good looks she wasn't really surprised. With her curiosity well and truly piqued, she crept towards her door and opened it an inch. He was making his way down the hall with a slight limp, Caroline couldn't miss his muscular physique fitted snugly into what looked like black leather. Obviously someone liked his sex a little kinky. Given he looked that delicious, Caroline figured tonight's date would have been left extremely satisfied.

She watched as he fumbled with his keys outside the door, wincing in what seemed like pain. From this vantage point Caroline couldn't miss the beginnings of a bruise on his left cheek, a cut above his right eye and stray, red smears of blood on his neck and arms. Kinky was one thing in the bedroom but violence? Something didn't add up here. Caroline was so caught up in her thoughts about his whereabouts that she didn't notice his gaze fixed on her peeking through the door. She yelped in surprise and shut the door, her heart pounding in her chest from getting caught. Some covert spy she was.

If sleep was difficult before it was even harder after that. Caroline paced the living room, the possibilities becoming wilder with every minute. He was in one of those underground fight clubs she saw a documentary about last week or maybe he was in a gang. Either option seemed cruel to someone with such a pretty face. Her eyes landed on the untouched sandwich and Caroline decided to give it to her neighbour. Whatever he was involved in, legal or not, the guy deserved a good feed after his night. She crept across the hall, trying not to rouse any of her neighbours given she was only clothed in tiny shorts and a fitted singlet. She placed it on his mat carefully, tapping quietly on his door and rushing back to the security of her apartment. This time she took no chances, looking through the peep hole.

_**4:05am - Friday** _

Klaus had finally peeled off his sweaty clothes and was just about to sink into a much needed warm bath when he heard a light tapping on his door. This crime fighting gig was tough. He'd lost count on just how many cuts, bruises and broken limbs he'd sustained the past five years.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and hobbled towards his door, wondering who would be knocking this time of the morning. The first thing Klaus saw was what looked like a toasted sandwich on a white plate on his doorstep. He looked around the hall, swearing he could see a flash of movement through her peep hole. Caroline Forbes had been his neighbour for about a year now and Klaus found himself immediately attracted to the beautiful blonde.

If Klaus was a normal guy he might have pursued her but he would never wish himself and his crazy life on anyone. Klaus smiled to himself and picked up the plate, thinking he could do with a snack right now. After shutting the door, he took a generous bite. What filled his mouth was something equal parts weird and disgusting. He limped to the kitchen and put the rest of the contents into the trashcan. Was she trying to poison him? Whatever was happening, Klaus was entirely too exhausted to work out her intentions. After waking the next morning, Klaus carefully washed her plate deciding her intentions had been good even if her cooking wasn't. He placed it on her mat quietly and left for his day job.

_**1:55am - Tuesday** _

Caroline never expected that they would fall into such an easy ritual. When he'd returned her plate on Friday, Caroline was slightly embarrassed he knew it was from her but given her poor spying skills it was hardly surprising. This morning she'd created a mushroom, apple and leek tart. The fact he finished every meal she provided had given Caroline the extra confidence to become more adventurous with her meals. It didn't hurt that she usually got a nice view of his chiselled abs when he opened the door either.

Some would call it stalking but Caroline considered it her reward for cooking. She still wasn't quite sure what he did at night and why he seemed to be beaten up in some way but she was too afraid to ask given they'd never spoken before. Unlike other nights where she waited for him to arrive home, Caroline was too excited so left it there for him to find on his return. She held her breath excited about seeing her neighbour again but he didn't arrive. Hours passed but still nothing. Caroline went to bed disappointed, even more so when she found her offering untouched the next morning.

Was it the mushrooms? She knew they were an acquired taste for some people. Caroline collected the plate, not wanting to attract any mice and threw it in the bin dejectedly before making her way to the laundry room. At least she could try and be productive in her disappointment. The room was basically empty at this time during the week. Caroline unloaded her clothes into the washer and switched it on. Her finger hadn't left the button long when she spied him in the darkened corner.

Her neighbour.

She'd seen him beaten up before but never this badly. Caroline was on autopilot, moving across the room and placing a hand on his bloodied cheek. "What are you doing down here? What happened?" Klaus didn't respond immediately, it seemed like his pain was too intense to even contemplate replying. His blue eyes bored into hers, silently communicating with her. Whatever happened was bad. "Come on," she urged, holding onto his arm watching him wince. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital, I can't," he managed to bite out slowly. Caroline was beginning to think her gang theory was on point. "Please?"

"Fine," she said, against her better judgement. "Let's try and get you patched up." Caroline found the first aid kit and gently tended to his bloodied cuts. It was obvious each touch she administered was causing him extreme pain but he sat there dutifully, allowing Caroline to fix him.

She'd finally managed to get him upstairs, which wasn't an easy feat given his weight. Laying him on the bed, Caroline gave him a few aspirin and pulled up the blankets. "You should get some sleep," she murmured, attempting to leave.

"Please, don't go," he uttered, his eyes barely open.

"I suppose I could stay a little longer," she agreed. His eyes closed completely, his breathing becoming slower and heavier. "You really have to stop hurting yourself like this," she pleaded, speaking to herself more than the stubborn, sleeping beauty. "Why do you do this?"

It was the big question she figured would never get answered. "I missed your food," he mumbled, scaring her slightly given she assumed he was fast asleep. Even after everything, Caroline had to smile that through his pain her cooking was still on his mind.

_**2:35am - Saturday** _

For a weekend it was pretty quiet. Klaus had been patrolling the streets as usual and had only come across two lowlifes which was probably a good thing given he was still trying to heal. Monday had been one of his tougher nights and Klaus had found himself barely able to get home, let alone upstairs. Hence why he was hiding out in the laundry room.

What Klaus hadn't expected was to run into Caroline. Klaus was finding it extremely difficult not to tell her the truth, especially as she attentively tended to his injuries. He'd never had anyone in his life who cared for him in that moment like she did and Klaus would be lying if he said the beautiful stranger hadn't been on his mind all week long.

"No!" He heard a loud cry pierce the night air. Klaus was immediately rushing towards the screams. "You can't have it. That's my favourite Gucci purse."

What Klaus wasn't expecting as he approached the scene was for the victim to be hanging on so determinedly to the purse her thief was attempting to steal. Another thing he wasn't expecting was to see none other than his beautifully attired neighbour kicking her would be attacker.

"I'm getting the impression the lady wants to keep her purse," he interrupted faking an American accent and scaring the mugger mid attack.

"Stay out of this, Zorro," he growled, pulling harder on the purse. With his obligatory black mask, Klaus had been called many names over the years. This was one of the better ones.

"I don't think I can do that," Klaus threatened, his fist making contact with his exposed jaw. Obviously unprepared for the hit, the attacker fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"One punch? Impressive," she murmured, taking in the passed out thief. "Although I was holding my own, I was just about to go for the crown jewels."

"Impressive," he repeated, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. "I've taken some self defence classes."

"I'm starting to think you could put me out of a job," he joked. "Well, as long as you're okay." He began to move away, worried about her recognising him.

"Well, you might as well walk me home then. You know seeing as we're going to the same place." Klaus was silent for a moment working out how to respond. "At least I know why you come home beaten up most nights, although looks like your luck is changing. I've never seen that face so normal."

"How?"

"Oh come on," she drawled. "If you want to keep your identity secret you might want to invest in some accent lessons and a full length mask. Those crimson lips and dimples are a dead giveaway."

"I didn't realise that you'd committed my features to memory, sweetheart."

"Well, when you have to mend a beaten up face it tends to come with the territory."

"Thank you for that, Caroline," he smiled, placing his hands lightly on her hips. "And for the snacks."

"Well, every superhero needs their sustenance. Speaking of which, how about we go back to my place and I'll cook."

"Sounds great, love," he grinned, placing his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward their building. "Although, now we're being honest, there's something I really need to tell you about your food."


	30. Bad Blood

_**UT, Austin Kappa Kappa Gamma House - Friday** _

"Delta Sigma Phi is holding their annual fundraiser tomorrow night so it's the perfect opportunity to strike, ladies," Caroline said, tapping her marker against the white board loudly. "I've taken the liberty of drawing this map showing their house and all the individual bedrooms."

"Tell us something we don't know," Katherine joked, Caroline shooting her best friend a glare in response.

"Well, we haven't all been as friendly with our fraternity brothers as you and know the layout from memory, Katherine," she shot back, rolling her eyes. "The reason I've marked the bedrooms is because they are our target."

"Now this is my kind of prank," Katherine purred, approvingly.

"It's not like that," she growled. Trust Katherine to make this all about sex.

"As interesting as this all sounds isn't that like breaking and entering?" Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Oh, you mean like filling our common room with chickens, Bonnie?" Caroline growled, her anger still very raw from their prank last month.

They'd returned home from their charity drive to poultry city. She wasn't sure if her residual rage was because they were still finding feathers around the place or the fact she was scared to death of birds, she figured it was a little bit of both. It also didn't help that the head of Delta Sigma Phi, the extremely cocky Klaus Mikaleson, knew about her phobia and orchestrated the prank on purpose. Just thinking about the blonde haired, crimson lipped, dimple flashing head of Delta Sigma Phi filled Caroline with fury.

He'd made her life a living hell for years but she wasn't one to give in easily retaliating swiftly after each of his pranks. As much as he liked to play down her attributes, Klaus knew she was a formidable opponent which made him all the more determined to beat her. Unfortunately for him, Caroline wasn't one to back down, ever. Now he was going to pay, again.

"I think we can all agree to our fair share of break and enter," she admitted. "But they have this coming."

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Lexi asked, her bored expression not lost on Caroline. You'd think they'd be more excited about seeking revenge on their rivals but they were all too concerned about how it would affect their social lives, typical.

"Each room is marked with one of three colours, those colours correspond with your team," she instructed, pointing to the list of names. "I expect you to study the map carefully so we can get in and out as quickly as possible without being detected."

"As much as I love this military strategy session, what exactly are we doing in said bedrooms?" Katherine asked, always was too impatient for her own good.

"Well, funnily enough Katherine, I think you might like this part."

_**Two years earlier...** _

_"Any chance you could give me some directions? I'm kind of lost, that's all," a crisp, English accent asked, breaking Caroline from her reading._

_She was sitting under her favourite oak tree in the University quad immersed in her favourite Jane Austen novel. Sure she'd read Pride and Prejudice too many times to count but she was an English major and had a huge crush on Mr Darcy, even if he was romantically inept most of the time._

_"I suppose I could do that," she offered, standing up and brushing the grass off her jeans as she did it. "Where exactly are you going?"_

_"Uh, building 5A apparently," he said studying his schedule intently. Caroline had to admit he looked kind of cute with his brow furrowed deep in concentration._

_"Science student?"_

_"Engineering," he answered, following her as she lead him in that direction. "I just transferred from England, hence my confusion."_

_"Why would you want to do that for?" Caroline asked, thinking just how much more romantic that sounded than Texas, where she'd lived all her life._

_"Well, to get away from that horrible, cold weather for starters."_

_"And into the sweltering heat," she joked. "I hope you're prepared for eight months of summer a year."_

_"My pale, English skin can't wait," he drawled, sarcastically. "I actually came here for the barbecue."_

_"Excuse me? You chose your college based on ribs?"_

_"Well, that and the engineering program. You're not doing a good job of selling this place to me, love," he murmured. She looked over at him, swearing she could see a rogue dimple flashing in her direction although it was gone before she could confirm its existence._

_"I guess it's because I've lived here my whole life, that means a hell of a lot of barbecue as you'd imagine," she shared._

_"Well, maybe you'll have to show me where I can find some good ribs then." "_

_Smooth..."_

_"Klaus," he replied. "You know my name in case you were wondering."_

_"Well, I wasn't, but thanks for letting me know. Here you go," she gestured towards the grey building ahead. "Enjoy your class, Klaus." She was gone before he could respond._ _Caroline knew enough of his kind not to engage further. It wasn't the first time she'd been asked about Texas barbecue and it most probably wouldn't be the last._

_It was a few days later, Caroline and her friends had headed to Sixth Street for a few drinks, only to run into him again. He'd been charming as usual but it was only when he entered into a lively debate with her about the significance of Pride and Prejudice in contemporary society that it piqued her attention. Although she disagreed (and secretly thought he was a modern day reincarnation of Mr Darcy), she'd broken her usual rules and given him her cell number. Something she came to regret. She found out the next day that his acquisition of her much sought after cell number had gained him access into the exclusive Delta Sigma Phi Fraternity._ _He'd left a message on her phone apologising profusely for what happened and saying that he genuinely wanted to get to know her. She'd deleted it immediately. He'd used her and Caroline wasn't going to let him or anyone else do that ever again._

**_Saturday_ **

It was dark and 'Operation Underwear' was officially underway. The girls filed out from their rooms and towards the Delta Sigma Phi house, dressed in black as requested by their fearless leader. Katherine and Bonnie had told her privately just over the top it all was but the last time Caroline checked she was the head of this Sorority and not them.

Their house was shrouded in darkness and Caroline knew it was just about time to make their move. "Are you sure about this?" Katherine hissed, as they looked on from the bushes.

"If anyone was going to love this challenge, I assumed it would be you, Katherine," she whispered.

"Oh please, I can steal a guy's underwear when he's wearing it. It doesn't take much effort at all given how predictable the male species is when a woman is around," she scoffed.

"What she means, and is failing to articulate is," Bonnie said, interrupting their conversation. "Aren't you getting sick of all this Fraternity/Sorority warfare?"

"I'm just getting them back for everything they've done to us," she replied, defensively.

"You mean you, roomie," Katherine murmured.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," she pressed. "I know you were hurt when Klaus..."

"This discussion is closed. I have no intention of letting some egotistical jerk get away with making Kappa Kappa Gamma a laughing stock," she growled. "Now, let's go ladies."

She gestured to them and they made their way across the street, splitting up into their nominated groups. Caroline broke off by herself, eyeing the prized bedroom window above. Klaus Mikaelson was hers and hers alone. Entry wasn't difficult at all given they'd fed the boy's beloved pooch with dog treats and crispy bacon they'd fried especially in their kitchen earlier. Brutus liked to act tough but the way to nullify him was definitely with food.

They went their separate ways, Caroline making her way up the staircase and into the bedroom in question. She'd never been there, unlike every other girl on campus, but that didn't mean she was unaware of its location. Caroline opened the door slowly, her curiosity rising at what she'd find. She always imagined that it would be messy and strewn with empty beer bottles, the walls full of supermodel posters. From the hallway light she could make out the shelf packed full with leather bound books and the text books ordered neatly on the desk overlooking the window. She knew her mission but she couldn't help but want to run her hand along the shelves and find out what Klaus Mikaelson was reading.

"If it helps you can turn the light on," a familiar voice said into the darkness. Caroline jumped in fright, not expecting him to be there especially since the rest of the house seemed empty. "I have nothing to hide."

"Well, aren't I lucky," she bit back, his spicy aftershave infiltrating her nostrils.

"If you're going to outsmart me then you're going to have to be better than this, love," he suggested and Caroline could tell that even in the dark he was smirking.

"Oh you mean the time we dyed your pool water bright pink and filled it with jello crystals?" She could hear him growl, knowing that it had hit a nerve. Caroline had to admit it was probably their best prank yet.

"Not sure that compares with chickens, do you?" He asked, leaving the horrible memory to sit in her mind. Bastard. "So, my question is, what exactly are you here for, love?" She paused momentarily, wondering what to say next. After all, she didn't want to give their mission away.

"I couldn't help myself, the desire I felt was all too much and I had to come and make love to you right away."

"Liar," he quipped, turning on a bedside lamp and suddenly illuminating the room. "The least you could do is improve your acting skills, Caroline."

"My acting is fine but when it comes to you it's difficult to pretend that I like you," she scowled, finally turning to face Klaus who was perched on his bed, an old copy of Pride and Prejudice by his side of all things.

"Oh come on," he offered. "You know you love me."

"Not if we were the last two people on earth, Mikaelson."

She expected a snappy retort as usual but here in the intimate confines of his room it was obvious the game had changed considerably. For both of them. He took in her all black appearance as she did the same, why did his navy polo shirt have to match his eyes so perfectly? They stood there in extended silence, readying themselves for what was coming. Klaus made the first move, standing up and coming towards her. She couldn't mistake that inquisitive smile exactly like the first time she met him or maybe she was too affected by his close proximity. She shook her head refusing to be another one of his little groupies. She was too good for that, after all.

"I'm sorry," he offered. She was confused given his admission could apply to many things they'd done to each other over the years.

"For what?"

"That first day I met you, all I wanted was to get to know you but before I could respond you'd disappeared," he murmured. "When I saw you a few days later I knew it was my chance to make you realise that I wasn't just like every other guy."

"And yet that's exactly what you did," she groaned, remembering the humiliation all too well.

"I wanted to fit in, I wanted all the Americans here to like me," he shared. "I was stupid. All I ever wanted was..."

"No," she shot back. "I'm not going to fall for your tricks again."

"I don't blame you," he conceded. "What can I do to make you realise that I mean it this time?" She searched his face hoping that he was sincere about what he was saying.

"Fine. I want your underwear," she demanded, her blue eyes never leaving his. Caroline needed to see some sign to know she was doing the right thing and not falling for yet another trap. It was the least she deserved. His surprise at her request was evident.

"What? The ones I'm wearing right now?"

"That's your choice," she teased, dropping her gaze to his impressive bulge, unable to help herself.

"You're more than welcome but those you are going to have to get yourself," he smirked. She held his gaze for a while longer, weighing up her options. It would be fun to take the ones he was wearing for sure but did he really deserve it? Caroline figured he didn't, well not yet anyway.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can find something in your drawers instead," she sighed, moving away and rifling through his clothes in the dresser. He didn't say anything just watched her intently, obviously trying to compute exactly what was happening. "Ah ha," she grinned, pulling out a pair triumphantly.

"Oh no, you wouldn't," he warned.

"Why not?" She asked, holding up his Superman branded knickers. "I never knew you had it in you." She half expected Klaus to lunge forward and try to pry them from her hands but he was perfectly still, his serious expression telling Caroline he was attempting to contain his temper.

"Well, he's my favourite superhero," he offered. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Let's just say, the sisters of Kappa Kappa Gamma are planning a little art exhibition," she laughed. "These will definitely take pride of place, Mikaelson."

"Have your fun now love, but I bet there's some Wonder Woman knickers hiding in your drawer."

"You'll never know," she chuckled.

"Oh I will," he promised. "I may have let you and your sisters ransack our house this time and get away with it in a sign of good faith but that doesn't mean my revenge isn't going to be sweet. I'm extremely looking forward to stealing your knickers for my own pleasure, love." Caroline had to ignore the invading sensations that were reverberating through her body. She'd have to remember to get rid of those Little Mermaid pants she'd kept for far too long.

"Bring it on," she challenged. She attempted to leave the room, finding herself wedged between him and the bedroom door, those smirking lips teasing her mercilessly. Why did they have to look so damn kissable all the time?

"At the end of the day, these stupid pranks don't mean anything," he murmured.

"Oh really?"

"Really," he replied. "I am crazy in love with you Forbes and I have every intention of making your stubborn ass realise that." Before she could reply, his lips were on hers massaging them slowly, his tongue dipping into her warmth. Caroline groaned against him, every shred of willpower falling away as his arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I'm not interested in any games," Caroline panted, pushing him away shakily.

"Funnily enough, neither am I, love," he smiled. "Feel free to take as many pairs of knickers as you like."

"I think Superman is more than enough," she joked, walking through his door.

"Until next time, love," Caroline walked down the hallway trying to ignore the residual heat between her legs and his unexpected declaration of love.


	31. The King and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline fluffy domesticity

"Caroline!"

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine," Kol drawled, raising his eyes from the New Orleans Advocate he was reading.

"Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Rebekah contributed from her seat at the dining table, croissant in hand. Klaus was all about family but not this early in the morning, especially when he all he wanted was to find his lady love.

"I'd ask whether Caroline kicked you out of bed last night but given the walls around here are so thin, I know the answer to that question," Kol smirked, knowingly.

"Yeah it's the walls. Have I threatened to dagger you today?" Klaus seethed, knowing it was a threat he had every intention of carrying out. Today was no different.

"Not yet, but it's only nine thirty."

"Nice to see nothing ever changes around here," Elijah yawned lazily as he walked into the kitchen looking decidedly less formal than usual and taking a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator. "The day Niklaus doesn't threaten you I'll be worried."

"Someone suddenly thinks he's a comedian and sans suit and tie, I'm shocked," Kol quipped. "It must be because you're suddenly getting laid after all these years. Tell me, what is the infamous Katherine Pierce like? I imagine she'd be an absolute tigress in bed, well that's what I can tell so far from these thin walls."

"Answer that question and I'll white oak stake you both," Katherine mewed, joining them in the kitchen. She looked absolutely flawless in a black satin nightgown her curled tresses sitting perfectly, even after just rolling out of bed which was another reason she and Elijah were perfect for each other. "But little Mikaelson is first."

"Excuse me? Last time I checked I'm not the youngest."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about birth order," she shot back without a beat, taking a sip of Elijah's freshly poured juice.

"Just when i think I couldn't ever like you Katherine you come out with one of those lines," Rebekah chuckled.

"Hilarious," Kol scowled. "Can't a guy read his newspaper in peace?"

"Oh, you can read?"

"That's it, I vote Katherine moves in permanently," Rebekah announced. "If you keep insulting Kol like that then you are definitely worthy of being a part of this dysfunctional family."

"Sounds like Rebekah thinks she finally has a friend," Kol muttered.

"Well, at least I can borrow clothes from her unlike you who serves no purpose whatsoever."

"Hang on, I never agreed to this clothes sharing arrangement," Katherine growled possessively. "I don't share, it's not in my make-up."

"Well, as fun as all this family bonding has been," Klaus interrupted. "I'm looking for Caroline who also happens to be the only person not present right now. You know blonde, blue eyed and about yea tall," he gestured.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Rebekah muttered. "Last time i saw her she was headed to the laundry."

"But we have minions to do that sort of thing."

"Try telling Caroline that, she's like Vampire Barbie on steroids," Kol offered. "Actually would you mind taking some of my clothes with you, they could really use some Forbes tender love and care, whatever fabric softener she uses is amazing."

"My girlfriend is not here to serve you of all people and I'd rather save her from your dirty jocks," Klaus demanded as he stalked from the room. This needed to stop now, it was bad enough he didn't get to spend as much time with her as he could. She was always too busy trying to make everyone else happy.

"Remind her we have that dress fitting at Alyssandra's Boutique on Royal Street for the ball this weekend," Katherine shouted after him. Klaus rolled his eyes, of course there was a ball, he could barely remember a weekend where they just spent time together without the prying eyes of New Orleans society.

"And our board meeting for the Tulane Medical Centre benefit next month," Rebekah added. Seriously, this was getting out of hand. Caroline was such a giving person, one of the many reasons he loved her but she didn't need to go to such lengths. She was his Queen after all and Queens deserved to be adored and worshipped exactly how he felt towards the love of his life. He made his way towards the laundry trying to remember why he was looking for her after all those pesky, family interruptions.

What he wasn't expecting as he barrelled inside was to see her taut backside housed in a cute pair of grey mini shorts as she watched the dryer intently, her blonde waves falling across her back. Klaus licked his lips excitedly. She may have only left his bed recently but he was ready for round nine, if his calculations were correct. He was insatiable when it came to her and it wasn't unusual for him to lose count given their shared desire.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he murmured trying to contain his burgeoning erection but it was difficult. She turned around those eyebrows raising curiously as she inspected his obvious arousal.

"You really can never get enough, Mikaelson."

"Well, when it's you what do you expect, love."

"So, you came into the laundry just to ravage me senseless?" It hadn't been his intention, in fact Klaus had something much more domestic on his mind but seeing her clad in those mini shorts and his white henley was causing havoc with his concentration. The top was far from being fitted but Klaus could make out her erect nipples straining against the fabric and all he wanted to do was suckle them with his waiting mouth.

"Well, now that you mention it, I actually came to find out where all my Henley's had gone," he said, moving closer so that he could snake his arms around her waist. "But now I see you're the culprit."

"What can I say, I love having a piece of you hugging me at all times especially when we're apart," she sighed. "It's okay, there's a few in the wash so you shouldn't be without for too much longer."

"So, what exactly should we do in the meantime?" Before she could reply he'd lifted her up effortlessly onto the washing machine just as it began to vibrate heavily through its final spin cycle.

"As much as I'm enjoying this spontaneity, it's hardly private given we have the peanut gallery commenting on everything we do, including between the sheets."

"Of course you heard that," he mumbled, halting his assault on her neck briefly to turn on the nearby fawcet to disguise their activities from his inquisitive, younger brother. "I'm sorry. You know I recall suggesting we dagger everyone and stow them away in the attic but you wouldn't let me," klaus complained. "Something about it being bad brotherly behaviour."

"Plus, I know just how pissed they were the first time you did it and as the only non-Original in this place, I'd rather stay alive."

"They wouldn't dare," he growled, known this much was true. "You are an Original and my Queen and they all know it. I don't expect you to do any of these menial tasks, that's why we have servants."

"But it's not the kind of person I am or ever will be, my mother taught me about being kind, compassionate and giving."

"I know, love," he grinned, pulling her closer and placing a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose. "That's why I love you, but you don't have to do this."

"But I'm your Queen, you know how much I like to make a good impression," she argued. "Plus this place could use a lot of cleaning up if you ask me."

"Such a beautiful and stubborn perfectionist," he teased. "Well, if that's what you wish I won't stop you, although doing Kol's laundry has to end right now because that is just too weird for my liking. You know I might sound incredibly selfish right now but I just wish you'd spend all your time with me, my gorgeous Queen."

"I'd gladly do that but Bonnie and Enzo are visiting next week," she explained. Klaus groaned by way of response. "You forget that this is the perfect distraction for Kol and Rebekah."

"Oh, I like what your wicked mind is envisioning," he smirked, continuing his attack on her creamy neck whilst tugging on her mini shorts to gain easier access. "How about we plan a visit to Rome afterwards? It's what I promised you after all."


	32. Where is the Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey Mouse Club alumni Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson began their careers together and have gone on to become two of the most famous people in show business. Only problem is they can't really stand each other and no one besides them knows why.

_**Nashville, Tennessee** _

"No, no, no," Caroline insisted, pacing back and forth in front of the window. Even the twinkling lights of the city couldn't distract her from her manager's suggestion. "I won't do it; you'll have to tell them it's not going to be possible."

"Caroline," he protested.

"Don't Caroline me, Enzo. I've made up my mind."

"It's the fifteenth anniversary of the Mickey Mouse Club, the organisers of the Grammy's thought it would be a good idea for you and Klaus to present an award together."

"Don't even use that idiot's name in my presence," she scowled. "Or better yet why not refer to him as 'womanizer', just like the song I penned in his honour. Who knew a drunken, angry rant would lead to a triple platinum, selling single."

"And maybe lessen your insane hatred in the process?"

"Why would I want to lessen my angry muse when it produces hit singles?"

"Maybe if you finally told me how this all began, I might be able to understand some of your apprehension about doing this."

"So, the fact he's an ass isn't enough? Anyway, I never said I'd do it, I politely declined."

"Yeah, real polite," he snorted, earning a dirty look from her client. "I'm this close to sicking Katherine on you, Forbes." Katherine Pierce was her publicist and unrelenting at the best of times.

"Why can't Elena, Matt or Stefan do it instead?" She suggested. "If they're desperate I'm sure Hayley could even make an appearance, long enough to get off that stripper pole of hers. Although they might need to suggest some extra clothing, don't want to scare the poor kiddies watching, after all."

"Putting aside that lovely commentary Care, none of them are as famous as you and Klaus. It wouldn't hold as much weight if any of them did the Grammys and quite frankly they wouldn't even be considered based on that fact." Caroline thought this was definitely one of the drawbacks of fame. Growing up in the spotlight was incredibly difficult but once it was in your system there was no way of getting rid of it.

Shortly after appearing on the Mickey Mouse Club she'd been catapulted into the professional singing world, signed to a country music label at the age of sixteen. Now, after twelve years and six successful albums she was a household name, especially in her hometown of Nashville. She hadn't had to worry about Klaus Mikaelson personally, only when his smug but unfortunately gorgeous face would pop up on the television or US Weekly linking him with his latest fling. She shouldn't have been surprised.

"Oh please for the love of god Caroline, this is important. You're a professional, I'm sure whatever happened you can both put it aside for five minutes." Caroline remained silent, still unwilling to share. "How about I guess what happened? He said you were fat?"

"That's your first guess?" She baulked. "What part of womanizer didn't you understand?"

"You didn't let me finish," he drawled. "So, he cheated on you but when? You haven't seen the guy in ten years, right?"

"Actually it's more like fifteen," she murmured.

"When you wrapped the Mickey Mouse Club? Well, I guess that puts to rest the rumours whether or not the Mickey Mouse Club was incestuous."

"You don't know how much."

"So, you were childhood crushes and he made out with someone else? Oh my poor misguided, Caroline," he gave an exasperated sigh. "Have you not seen those Lifetime unauthorised documentaries? I caught the Beverly Hills 90210 the other night and everyone was macking on each other. I wouldn't have been surprised if there was a group orgy at some point but given the rating I can understand its omission."

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that you watch those documentaries."

"Like you haven't," he said defensively. "The cat fights were the best, tell me you got into some punch-ups at Mickey Mouse HQ?"

"Oh, so now you're making fun of me?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, a little," he chuckled. "You were only kids, Caroline."

"I was a sensitive, young girl and Kaus was my first love and someone I was besotted with for six seasons," she admitted. "And then I had to catch him making out with Hayley backstage. I mean I was waiting for him."

"What? Do you mean for sex?"

"No, for a kiss."

"Oh, wow this just gets better and better, gorgeous."

"We were twelve, some things are sacred," she argued.

"So, let me get this straight, you wrote a song about Klaus Mikaelson being a womaniser and didn't consider it slightly slanderous?"

"It's not like I named him or anything."

"Thank god for that," he mumbled. "That's settled, you'll be doing the show, I'm going to let Katherine and the organisers know you're available."

"But..."

"Maybe you two can go backstage afterwards and make out? It might give you some sort of closure, darling." Enzo was gone before Caroline could object further. That served her right for telling a self righteous and insensitive bastard about it.

_**59th Annual Grammy Awards - Rehearsals The Staples Centre - Los Angeles** _

"Would you please stop pacing like that," Rebekah warned, regarding him wearily.

"Would you please stop telling me what to do?"

"You've been grouchy ever since I told you about this," she hissed. "I know it must be difficult having to see your little girlfriend again after all these years but I'm sure you'll manage, princess."

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

"Oh whatever. I used to see you gaping at her when I'd come to set and watch you tape the show and don't get me started on those photos you thought were well hidden. You were practically a stalker."

"I was not," he growled. "And what in the hell were you doing snooping in my drawers?"

"I'm a little sister, Niklaus. You know it kind of goes with the territory."

"Where the hell is she?" He asked, looking around impatiently.

Klaus would never admit it aloud but he was nervous about seeing her again, they hadn't exactly left things very well. One day they'd been innocently flirting and the next she looked like she wanted to kill him and knowing her strength Klaus considered it was entirely possible. After the show ended Klaus had followed the predictable route, going onto singing but finding a subsequent career in acting, a number of box office hits under his belt. His life had turned out exactly the way he hoped except for the absence of a significant other, he'd had many flings but nothing that really counted. Seeing his former co-star splashed all over the magazines with her latest boyfriend didn't help matters.

"Sorry we're late, this one has serious road rage issues." A dark haired guy commented coming into view, a very familiar blonde behind him. She looked even more beautiful dressed casually in jeans and a white t-shirt, if that was possible, even if her blue eyes were blazing angrily in his direction.

"Sounds about right," Klaus muttered, probably against his better judgement.

"It's not my fault people in Los Angeles can't drive," she muttered. "Wow Rebekah, I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet."

"The urge comes and goes," she replied, earning an intense glare from her brother. "Good to see you after all these years. Who's the brunette? Some groupie you picked up in peak hour traffic during one of those road rage episodes?"

"Excuse you," Enzo growled, unable to help himself. "I'm Caroline's manager, blondie."

"Well whoever you are, these two were due stage left for rehearsal ten minutes ago." Klaus, who'd been glaring at Caroline for a good minute, took that as his cue to walk in that direction. The floral scent following was a pretty good indicator that she was behind him, very reluctantly though he figured.

"You'll be next, just wait here," one of the stagehands instructed. They stood there for a while in uncomfortable silence, the only thing to occupy them were the two presenters practicing before them.

"Who the hell are they?" Klaus asked to no one in particular.

"Some Vampire TV Show," she replied, monotonously. "They're everywhere these days. I give them a few seasons max."

"Some would have said that about our show."

"It's Mickey Mouse," she scoffed. "Mickey and Disney never go out of fashion."

"Just like those ears that always looked so damn cute on you," Klaus murmured, not sure what had happened for him to share that piece of information. He decided to blame it on their close proximity after all these years.

"Not as cute as Hayley, obviously," she bit back, surprising him considerably. He looked across noting how tightly her arms were crossed over her chest, her blue eyes trained on the stage.

"No one could ever wear those ears like you, love."

"Don't you love me buddy," she accused, finally averting her eyes in his direction. "I saw you two together."

Klaus looked around at the numerous pairs of prying eyes watching their interaction with interest. He took a chance pulling Caroline into the nearest room and closing the door shut. She was obviously surprised initially, but it didn't take long for her to start pummelling his chest incessantly.

"Hey!" He objected, grabbing hold of those weapons and making her stop, not realising just how close they were now. If Klaus leaned in a little further he could kiss those pink lips he'd wanted to touch ever since he was ten. "What's with all the agro?"

"You really have to ask me that?"

"Yes I do."

"You know what, I'm over it," she sulked, pulling her hands free and moving away from him.

"Yes because it seems like it," Klaus observed. "I don't understand all the hostility given you were the one making out with Stefan Salvatore of all people. I mean seriously. Could you get anyone more in love with himself? If you'd chosen Matt it would have hurt considerably less, Caroline."

"That's only because I saw you doing it first."

"First?"

"You and Hayley."

"Hey, she came onto me. In fact, it was bloody hard to get her off me considering her lips were like vacuumed against mine. I still have nightmares about the whole experience."

"You're just saying that."

"She pounced, I was pinned to the bloody wall," he shared. "If you saw this unfolding the least you could have done was rescue me from the jaws of hell."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I was a little too shocked by what I'd witnessed, Mikaelson."

"So, that's why you hated me all this time?" He asked, softly. Her gaze dropped and Klaus knew he was right. He grabbed her chin, pulling it upwards with his finger so their eyes met. "I don't know about you but all I've ever wanted was to kiss you, Caroline Forbes. The fact I haven't to this day still frustrates the hell out of me, especially for such a stupid reason." She looked into his eyes her gaze unwavering now.

"She was a bad kisser, right?"

"The worst, love," he grinned, capturing her mouth with his, feeling like it the most natural thing in the world as he massaged those supple lips. They lost themselves not noticing the door opening and the subsequent flash of cameras inside the room.

"Excuse me, coming through," a familiar voice demanded causing them to spring apart. Klaus looked over as Rebekah and Caroline's Manager shoved the paparazzi on entry and shut the door behind them.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Last time I checked you wanted us to play nice, Enzo," Caroline smirked, rubbing away any smudged lipstick.

"I'm pretty sure the media are going to see it exactly the same way." Rebekah muttered. Klaus looked towards Caroline pretty sure her satisfied smirk perfectly matched his.


	33. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding her boyfriend cheating, workaholic, Los Angeles native Caroline Forbes goes to England, swapping houses with Rebekah Mikaelson for the week. (The Holiday AU)

_**Notting Hill - London - December 21** _

"That will be £49.56," the cashier said. She rifled through her purse madly trying to find the notes she needed but given pounds were still relatively foreign to her she was taking a while. She could hear the groans of disapproval from the large line of people behind her. What the hell happened to Christmas spirit?

"You want the one that says fifty, love," a voice behind said. She turned around curiously, taken aback by just how gorgeous this stranger was. It was bad enough she was having trouble and now she had this good looking guy distracting her. "That's a five."

"Well, um, it's all so confusing," she huffed, handing the right note to the impatient staff member. "I mean the Queen is on everything so it's difficult to not get them mixed up."

"Funny that," he smirked, flashing a few unexpected dimples in the process. "I can't believe the American is trying to say our currency is confusing. At least our notes are different colours."

"Well, it's lucky I know all my American Presidents, unlike some people," she muttered.

"You're welcome by the way," the stranger replied, smartly. Maybe she hadn't thanked him but he didn't have to be so rude about it. She heard more rumblings from the line and decided it was best just to leave without responding mainly to avoid a riot. She picked up her brown, paper bags and turned to leave.

"You forgot your tofurkey," his mouth twitching as he said the last word. "Looks absolutely delicious by the way."

"It will be," she shot back, her eyes flickering to his basket for the first time and noticing the abundance of sweets inside. This guy obviously wasn't one to lecture about good health. "At least I'll have a clear conscience knowing that I won't be eating Babe or Skippy this Christmas."

"We're more like lamb people, I'm betting poor little Mary's going to be upset this Christmas." Caroline rolled her eyes and proceeded to leave the shop before it descended into an all out argument. He may have been gorgeous but he was an arrogant ass and after her recent break-up Caroline didn't need any more of those guys in her life.

As she approached the stunning townhouse on Ledbury Road, Caroline had to pinch herself again. Not only because she was in London but because she'd made such a big decision on the spot. Caroline didn't do spontaneous things ever, well except for throwing her ex-boyfriend's belongings in their pool when she discovered he was cheating on her with his twenty year-old personal assistant last week. It was only after Stefan left and she'd cleaned every spare surface of his scent away that Caroline realised she'd never loved him and although she felt betrayed she wasn't actually that upset he was gone.

The one thing she did have a problem with was someone deceiving her and the worst part was that she was too busy to even notice. After all, being a cardiac surgeon came first and everything else after that. Just because she operated on hearts didn't mean she always followed hers. It was then it hit her hard, she had no life outside of her career. She needed to do something crazy and that's what had brought her to England and she fully intended to enjoy herself. Caroline just hoped all English males weren't like the cocky one she'd just met.

_**December 22** _

Jet Lag **.**

Two unseemingly harmless words that had the ability to wreak havoc on holiday bliss. After returning home with her groceries the previous night, she'd eaten, read and finally fallen asleep thanks to a few glasses of red wine but waking up in the early hours of the morning wasn't her idea of fun. She'd watched some re-runs of some show called Eastenders and tried to continue her book only to fall asleep as the sunlight was starting to filter through the window. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to adjust to her foreign surroundings. Where the hell was she? She sat up, her latest book that had been perched precariously on her chest falling onto the sheets. This certainly wasn't her bedroom.

That's right she was in London, she watched the clock on the far wall tick over noting that it was already 1pm. Caroline climbed out of bed, frustrated that she'd wasted half a day thanks to her body clock being out of whack. It was only when she walked down the hall towards the bathroom that she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She froze in fear wondering just who was roaming around, Rebekah had mentioned a cleaning lady but Caroline swore she only came on Mondays. She located her handbag, rifling through it for her can of mace. Caroline never went anywhere without it and she was extremely glad about it at this point in time.

Creeping downstairs she searched the rooms trying to work out exactly where the noise was coming from. She didn't really have a plan but decided to spray like crazy. It looked like the burglar was in the laundry of all places, Caroline not too sure what he was hoping to score from there.

"I'll have you know, I'm armed and dangerous," she whimpered from the other side of the door. She'd meant it to come out a lot more aggressive than it had, damn it. The door flew open, Caroline faced with someone very familiar.

"Oh, hello again," he said, lazily, snatching the mace from her hands before she could react. Hello? Seriously. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Oh, my poor eyes," she shot back. Not only was he the arrogant guy from the store, he was practically naked besides a pair of dark jeans that sat low and tight on his hips. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious, love," he replied. "But if you need a hint, this is what they call doing laundry. You see these are my clothes and what I do is I put them into this weird looking machine here and..."

"I meant why are you half dressed?" She asked, realising after she'd said it there were probably more pressing issues than his lack of clothing but that was all she could focus on at that moment.

"My shirt was dirty," he offered, shrugging his shoulders. Caroline closed her eyes trying to block out the image of his naked chest that was on full display. "Am I'm making you nervous, love."

"You wish," she growled, realising that she hadn't asked the most important question already and that was why he was in her house. "What's going on, are you following me or something?"

"You wish," he teased, using her words.

"That's seriously all you're going to say? What the hell are you doing in my house uninvited?"

"I could ask you the same thing, love."

"This is my house and can you please stop with all the love stuff. "

"We both know that's not true, but if I knew your name and why you were in my sister's house then maybe I might."

"Your sister?"

"Blonde, blue eyed, bossy about yea high," he indicated with his hand.

"Rebekah is your sister?"

"Unfortunately," he drawled. "Although she does let me use her washing machine given mine's broken at the moment. I'm pretty certain, I'm the one who should be asking about trespassing though."

"We swapped houses for the week," she explained, as his eyes flickered slowly over her body. Caroline placed her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling self conscious about her lack of clothing in matching shorts and a brief singlet. It may have been freezing outside but Caroline hated too many clothes on in bed. She'd just been too preoccupied when she heard the noises to throw something less fitted over the top.

"That doesn't sound like my sister, she's such a creature of habit," Caroline certainly could relate. "So, where exactly is she then?"

"Los Angeles."

"Nice of her to let me know," he muttered. "You know just to avoid being attacked by some half dressed, crazy, American blonde with mace."

"Says the guy who's topless," she mumbled, noticing an awful lot of little, pink items on the bench. He wasn't married, she'd already noted his bare ring finger but that didn't mean he didn't have a girlfriend and she was strangely annoyed by that prospect for some reason. His cell sounded out, Caroline noticing the name Emma flash up on the screen, she rolled her eyes thinking she should have known. "I'm going to shower, hopefully you'll be gone by the time I'm out."

"Nice to see you too, love," he shouted, as she rushed from the room.

_**December 23** _

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Caroline growled as she removed her black beret and shook her hair loose. She always thought London was a big place but here was this smug idiot for the third day in a row. "Unbelievable, you really are following me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Caroline," he grinned into the mirror at the back of the bar, not even turning in her direction to make direct eye contact. "This is actually my local pub."

"How exactly do you know my name?" She asked begrudgingly, seating herself at the bar. If there was one thing for certain right now she really needed a drink. "I was speaking to Rebekah..."

"You asked her my name?"

"I didn't actually. I was more than happy enough to continue referring to you as that uptight blonde but she was the one who told me in no uncertain terms to leave Caroline alone," he shared. "Rebekah never really has had much faith in me."

"Well, you did just show up half naked yesterday."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked me being shirtless, I mean you've mentioned it multiple times," he teased. Those dark blue eyes, the same colour as his fitted henley, finally glancing in her direction and causing a few stray shivers to ripple through her body. Smug idiot.

"What can I get you?" The barman asked politely.

"Whiskey neat," she ordered, sneaking a glance at her neighbour on the next bar stool. "And make it a double."

"I've never caused someone to drink before but I guess there's a first time for everything."

"You say that like it's a good thing," she muttered. "Are you always so..."

"Handsome and charming?"

"I was going to say arrogant and frustrating."

"I have been known to frustrate people but in a good way, if you know what I mean?"

"Urgh p-uh-lease," she groaned loudly. "Do these pathetic lines actually work on women?"

"I'll have you know..." Before he could continue his phone rang, a quick consult to his screen told Caroline it was Charlotte. First Emma and now her, this guy certainly was busy. "I have to take this."

"Oh by all means, don't let me stop you," she mumbled, deciding she should probably take this as an opportunity to leave but she hadn't had nearly enough alcohol yet. Her cell sounded out just as he walked away, Caroline pulled it out of her bag noticing it was from an American number. "Hello?"

"Hello, Caroline? It's Rebekah."

"Rebekah, how are you?"

"I was just checking on you, I heard Niklaus decided to make an impromptu visit and scare you half to death."

"Niklaus?" She asked curiously, realising she didn't even know his name.

"Klaus for short but his siblings are the only ones who call him that, mainly because it annoys him so much," she chuckled, evilly. "I'm sorry about that, unfortunately he has a tendency to make himself at home."

"I noticed," she murmured, watching him from a distance, a goofy grin on his face as he spoke to probably another one of his conquests. "Really, it's okay. How is everything there?"

"It's so beautiful," she commented. "It's nice to be somewhere for Christmas that isn't so bloody freezing. I could definitely get used to the Californian climate for sure. I have had a visitor of my own though."

"Visitor?"

"Brown eyed, brunette Englishman, rather cocky if I do say so myself." Caroline closed her eyes in realisation. In her haste to leave she'd forgotten to tell Rebekah about Enzo. "Apparently he's your best friend, likes to eat all your food."

"Best friend, stray dog. Same thing," she quipped. Caroline's car had broken down a few years earlier and he'd come to her rescue. As grateful as Caroline was for his assistance, she didn't know she'd be getting him for good. "I'm sorry Rebekah, I should have warned you about his endless need for food and female love advice."

"He does like to talk, mainly about himself."

"If he gets too annoying just lock all the doors and leave him a bowl of food at the front door, I've done that a couple of times with minimal success although he keeps coming back," she joked, noticing Klaus had made his way back to the bar and was looking at her curiously.

"Actually, I should get going."

"Maybe you should try that move on my brother," she laughed, disconnecting the call. If only she could.

"A dog right?" She looked at him in confusion. "You know pet instructions? I wouldn't trust my sister, she killed at least three goldfish when we were growing up and that is just a conservative estimate."

"Are you always this nosy?" Caroline certainly wasn't asking him about his bevy of female callers so why should he get to pry.

"Are you always this uptight, seriously Caroline," he drawled. "You're on vacation, the least you could do is relax and enjoy yourself."

"I'm enjoying myself perfectly fine," she mumbled, knowing that it wasn't entirely true. She had every intention of relaxing but it wasn't in her make-up unfortunately. "You just seem to bring out the worst in me."

"Oh well, while I'm at then I might as well keep going," he joked, signalling the bartender for service. "Two tequila shots thanks, James."

"I am not drinking shots with you."

"Why, are you scared?"

"Seriously? This isn't high school, I'm not going to fall for that stupid line."

"Oh well, more for me then," he grinned. "It's okay, I can understand it must be difficult for someone like you to hold your alcohol."

"Someone like me?"

"Oh you know; little, uptight, American."

"What does being American have to do with it?" She asked, slightly offended by his assertion.

"Well, we all know that we British can drink you Americans under the table, it's in our blood. Well, that and the fact that there's a pub on pretty much every corner." Caroline knew he was baiting her but if there was anything she hated it was walking away from a challenge, especially with her hidden talents.

"Fine," she replied, simply and downing the shot in one go. "I'll have you know that I was the Kappa Kappa Gamma drinking champion at Stanford two years running."

"Well, let's see what you're made of then, love," he dared, drinking his own shot and ordering more. This was definitely going to be interesting.

_**December 24** _

Pain.

That's what she felt as it ripped through her head as she attempted to sit up in bed but without much luck. Her mouth was dry, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and even though her eyes were closed tightly she was pretty certain the room was spinning. Tequila was evil, so too was the guy who pried her with it. Well, if Caroline was being honest she'd been the one who accepted his moronic challenge but she didn't expect it to end quite this painfully.

"Wakey, wakey," an annoying and familiar voice interrupted. She opened her eyes reluctantly, a blurry Klaus approaching with a silver tray in hand.

"Urgh, why is it that whenever I turn around you're always there?" She growled, placing the pillow over her face to block out the sound of his voice as well as the invading sunlight.

"You're just lucky I guess," he teased. "I brought you some breakfast in bed, I figured you might need it after that display last night."

"I do not feel like eating," she murmured, before realising he was in her bedroom. This guy sure liked to break and enter. She sat up quickly trying to ignore the head spins while she checked if her clothes were on and fully intact. Luckily they were, she looked up noticing a sightly rumpled but still unfortunately gorgeous Klaus perched on the bed looking at her curiously. He was wearing the same clothes from the previous night which didn't bode too well for her though. "What display are you talking about exactly?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember last night, love?" He asked, placing the tray on the bedside table. "Frankly I'm quite offended given just how magical it was, Caroline."

"Well, now I know that we didn't have sex I feel a whole lot better."

"Are you sure about that?" She paused briefly, questioning her judgement before continuing.

"I'm sure. Magical isn't really a word I'd associate with you, Mikaelson," she muttered.

"Of course it is," he boasted. "Just ask all the girls and they'll tell you just how magical I can be."

"Oh you mean like Emma and Charlotte," she bit out before she could stop herself. She didn't want him to think she'd been monitoring his calls, after all. He regarded her seriously, noticing a small smile tugging at the ends of those perfect crimson lips. Caroline decided to blame it on the post tequila haze.

"Have you been keeping an eye on me, love?"

"What did we say about you calling me that?"

"Someone's changing the subject by the looks of it," he shot back. "Admit it, you're attracted to me."

"I'd have to like arrogant, smug, annoying, stalkerish Englishmen which I don't," she listed, trying to ignore just how close he was sitting to her on the bed. "What exactly did I do last night anyway?"

"I could tell you but then I'd expect something in return."

"Of course you would," she drawled. "You know, don't worry about it."

"I'm a lawyer what do you expect?" As soon as he'd mentioned it, Caroline felt some of the details from the previous night come flooding back. "How about we give some of this hostility a break? You know given it 'tis the season and all."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked suspiciously.

"A thought for a thought." Caroline considered his suggestion. Ever since she'd come to London she'd been so angry about Stefan but regretfully she'd taken it all out on him. Yes, he was arrogant but he didn't deserve that treatment even if he did like to walk around practically naked and address her with endearments.

"Okay, fine," she conceded. "I'm worried I did something stupid and in front of a practical stranger. I have a tendency to ramble when I'm drunk just ask my best friend Katherine."

"Not just when you're drunk obviously," he teased, those dimples making an unwelcome appearance right at that awkward moment. "You talked a lot yes but we also danced and laughed and to be honest it was nice to see you so open and happy for a change."

"Is that a thought?"

"Okay my thought is that I've been awake all night considering killing that idiot Stefan for what he did to you." She'd been worried that would come up but judging by his face Klaus was definitely on team Caroline and she wasn't going to begrudge him any death threats.

"I thought you were a womaniser, I didn't want to get involved with someone who I thought was just like him."

"I may be devastatingly handsome but I'm no womaniser," she raised her eyebrows questioningly in his direction. "It's all false bravado I'm afraid. I haven't been with anyone since my wife died two years ago. Which might explain my terrible attempts to converse with you. Oh and just for the record Charlotte and Emma are my daughters."

"Damn, I feel so stupid now," she groaned, hitting her head not realising just how much it hurt.

"So, you were jealous?"

"Don't push it," she teased. "Although, I might be more inclined to spend time with you now."

"Funny you should mention that given I was going to see if you wanted to come to the Portobello Markets today. It's a Christmas eve tradition that Emma, Charlotte and I have but you're more than welcome to join us." The fact he wanted to include her in his family tradition meant everything to Caroline, maybe he was one of the good guys after all. It was nice to see that they still existed.

"That actually sounds like fun, although I may need a few painkillers first," she joked, holding her head in pain but unable to keep the smile off her face. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	34. Friday I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a drabble where either Klaus or Caroline's really nervous about dating again after a breakup & as a friend the other offers to take them on a pretend date w/ flowers, doorstep flirting, first date small talk, kiss? Ask for a 2nd date?

_**Tuesday 23 February - 9:33pm** _

"So let me get this straight," Klaus began, regarding her seriously. "You want me to take you on a practice date?"

"You make it sound so weird."

"Well…"

"Gee thanks, Klaus," she scoffed. "I come to you as my best friend and bear my soul, and this is the response I get?"

"I'm sorry; I guess I've just never had this sort of request before."

"I wonder why, you know given how supportive you are," she muttered, flopping onto his couch dramatically. "You know how much this break-up with Tyler has knocked my confidence."

"Well, I did offer to kill the bastard for you," Klaus growled.

"Yes, and as weirdly sweet as that was, I told you he wasn't worth the effort."

"Well, that's debatable. Look, I'm sorry I judged you," Klaus conceded. "Although, I suppose in hindsight, if anyone was going to have a practice date, it would be you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you're a perfectionist," he shared. "Although, I wouldn't have you any other way, love."

"So, if that's the case how about you take me on this date?"

"I'm not really the dating type, Caroline," Klaus admitted.

"The world's biggest womaniser doesn't know how to date, how shocking."

"So, why pick me then?"

"Well, consider this a mutually beneficial arrangement then," she explained. "I can get some much needed date practice and you can learn about how to properly romance a girl, not just sleep with her and sneak away the next morning."

"You make me sound so callous," he replied, pretending to look shocked.

"Well, I think your behavior up to this point is pretty much confirmation of the fact," she drawled. "And I think callous is far too nice a word to describe you."

"Hey," he shot back. "I don't have room in my life for another woman, you're more than enough to handle."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So are you going to take me on this date or what?" She whined, childishly.

"Well, when you put it like that, love, how can I resist," he said sarcastically. "How about Friday night, say 10pm?"

"This is a date, not a booty call, Mikaelson," she rolled her eyes. "Pick me up at 7."

"Why can't I just meet you there," he grumbled.

"Because, my little grasshopper, believe it or not that is considered basic dating protocol."

"Well I think someone needs to rewrite the rules," he muttered. "Fine, 7 it is."

"This is certainly going to be interesting."

"I recognise that knowing smirk, Forbes. You don't think I can take you on a good date, do you?"

"Well…"

"I'll have you know, there is a romantic guy buried underneath this perfectly chiseled body."

"He must be extremely well-hidden under that, uh, body of yours," she coughed, trying not to laugh at his usual lack of modesty.

"Hey, you'll be begging for this body by the end of our date," he promised.

"I'm sure," she groaned. "I really can't wait."

"I'll take that as a challenge. Get ready for the best date of your life, you won't know what hit you, love."

_**Friday 26 February - 7:19pm** _

Klaus walked towards the familiar house he'd spent hours visiting over the years. Whether it was watching bad chick flicks while Caroline was sick, or eating large amounts of Ben and Jerrys when she was heartbroken over her woeful love life, they'd been through a lot together the past six years. He could remember the first time he met Caroline like it was yesterday.

_**Friday 26 February – 5:59pm** _

_It was a usual Friday night; Klaus had ended up with some co-workers at the newest bar in town called Public. He'd been sitting at the bar drinking his scotch and checking out the talent. He was trying to decide between the red head with the long legs or the brunette with the great ass. It was only then he heard what sounded like a slightly distressed female voice. He looked over and noticed a gorgeous blonde being hassled by an overly desperate and inebriated guy, almost twice her age._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," she was saying and Klaus could tell by her voice it wasn't the first time she'd told him that. He continued to persist, his hands finding their way towards her waist. Klaus didn't know what compelled him to act in that moment, all he knew was that he hated guys who couldn't take no for an answer._

_"What do you think you're doing, mate?" He asked, approaching the couple. Her eyes met his and he could see them clouded in confusion at his sudden intrusion._

_"We're having a private conversation, it's none of your business, mate." He mimicked._

_"Well, you see that's where you're wrong," he snarled. "Take your hands off my girlfriend."_

_"She's your girlfriend?" He asked, looking between the two. Caroline's look of confusion seemed to have been replaced by shock at his admission._

_"That's what I said, so you'd better back away, otherwise I'll kick your ass," he promised. "Now go away, the lady isn't interested."_

_"Well, she certainly doesn't look like she knows you," he baulked, stubbornly. Did this guy have a death wish, or was he just really stupid?_

_"She knows me intimately, don't you love?" He stared into her eyes willing her to go along with his story. She seemed to be weighing up her options. Klaus figured she should be thankful he was even doing this for her._

_"Of course I know my boyfriend," she replied rolling her eyes and moving well away from the idiot."You're late, honey."_

_"I got caught in traffic, sweetheart," he explained, taking advantage of their close contact to loop his arms around her neck. They were pretending to be a couple, after all. It was from this close distance, Klaus realised just how blue her eyes were and just how flawless her creamy complexion was. Her perfect pink lips were just an added bonus. Without thinking he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. Klaus didn't think he'd ever felt something so devastatingly innocent in his life. Before he knew it, his tongue was running along those pert lips and dipping into her warmth, all reason flying out the window her kisses felt that good._

_Klaus heard her moan against his lips and he knew she was enjoying the moment just as much as him. Just as he was beginning to lose himself in her kiss, she abruptly pulled away. Klaus felt immediately cold without her lips on his. He looked around, realizing in all the excitement her creepy stalker had obviously given up and skulked away. His gaze returned to her and Klaus noticed her eyes narrowing in his direction. She caught him off guard, slapping him across the cheek; Klaus was fairly certain it was going to leave a hand print by the stinging sensation it had caused._

_"Ouch, what did you do that for?"_

_"Me? What kind of a creep are you?"_

_"I was only trying to save you."_

_"Save me?" She spluttered. "I was doing fine all on my own, buddy."_

_"Yes, because you seemed like it," he argued. "I did you a favour by scaring away that idiot, you should be thanking me."_

_"Thanking you?" She inhaled sharply, and Klaus realised a lecture was coming his way, whether he liked it or not. "For what exactly? Thinking I'm a defenceless, weak woman who needs saving? Or how about for interfering in my life and into conversations that aren't your concern? Or using that as a poor excuse to lay your dirty paws on me?"_

_"I seem to recall you liking my dirty paws all over you," he grinned, knowingly._

_"Well, you're mistaken," she growled, Klaus thought the blush across her cheeks was saying something completely different._

_"Okay, I may have slightly overstepped my boundaries," he admitted, albeit reluctantly._

_"You may have?"_

_"Okay fine, I did."_

_"Well at least you're finally admitting you're wrong."_

_"I don't recall admitting that, love," he smirked. There was something so refreshing about her attitude that intrigued him. Most girls would fall in a mushy puddle at his feet but she was different. "Although I will buy you a drink considering it's the least I can do for pawing you."_

_"You are unbelievable. Do you really think those pathetic lines work on women? You must think we're all stupid."_

_"Well, how about you educate me then over a drink?"_

_"And the lines keep coming, I think you're too far gone to be saved."_

_"Well then, if I'm such a lost cause, the least you can do is have one drink with me."_

_"You never give up! Okay, but only because I feel sorry for you. And just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

_Klaus had to chuckle thinking back to that last line. It turned out she was too smart to be seduced by him. Klaus couldn't deny the spark was there but over the years he'd come to appreciate her friendship and given his poor commitment skills, Klaus knew he loved her far too much to put her through that._

_**Friday 26 February - 7:23pm** _

Klaus knocked on the door loudly, hoping she wasn't going to take forever to get ready like most women. He heard footsteps on approach and the door flew open, the familiar brunette on the other side. She took her time working her way up his outfit, no doubt thinking about what she could criticise, this was Katherine Pierce after all. Klaus met her soon after Caroline and although they fought like siblings, mainly over Caroline's time, they had a silent understanding and even enjoyed each other's company every now and again. It didn't hurt that she was dating his brother Elijah, and Klaus liked to remind her that she should be eternally grateful to him for giving her a love life.

"Jeans?"

"Yes Katherine, that's generally what blue denim pants are called," he shot back.

"This is a first date Klaus," she hissed. "I hope the rest of the evening isn't going to be as bad as your poor outfit choice."

"Gee, tell me what you really think," he drawled. "This isn't a real date you know."

"I heard that," Caroline called out from down the hallway. "You really should be nicer given you're twenty-five minutes late, Mikaelson."

As she walked closer, Klaus felt his breath hitch in his throat. Unfortunately she had this effect on him all the time but he always managed to push those pesky feelings aside and eventually calm the desire that coursed through his veins when she was nearby. He'd be lying if the thought of kissing her again didn't occur to him all the time. Although Klaus knew things between them were much better platonic because he couldn't give her what she deserved. She was wearing a fitted black dress that hugged each and every curve, her blonde waves cascading down her back in waves, just the way he liked it. Suddenly he felt a little bad about his casual attire, but it suited his plan after all.

"So where will you be taking Caroline this evening?" Katherine enquired.

"Caroline, what is with your attack dog?" He complained, gesturing towards Katherine.

"Well, I needed someone to play my mother; this is supposed to be a first date. I thought Katherine was a good substitute."

"Figures."

"Oi, what is that supposed to mean?"

"You certainly have that interfering motherly nature down."

"Is this really the way you would speak to a girl's mother? A girl, I might add, that you want to take on a date."

"Caroline!" He whined. "For the last time, this isn't a real date."

"If you say that one more time, I won't go out with you, Klaus."

"Well, that certainly wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"You really need to improve your attitude, young man," Katherine chided, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"Hey, my attitude is fine," Klaus argued. "I even brought you flowers." Klaus said revealing the bunch of roses that were hidden behind his back.

"What's with the dirt?" Katherine asked, peering at the stems closely.

"I don't know what you mean," he pretended, subtly trying to shake it off without luck.

"You picked them from our neighbour's garden," Caroline said, the realisation washing over her face. "Klaus, that's stealing."

"I did not."

"You are the worst liar," she groaned. "Katherine, can you put these in a vase, I don't want Louise to see that my idiot of a date stole her prized roses."

"Fine, but you better get her home on time," she warned, making Caroline and Klaus look at her curiously. "Curfew is midnight."

Before either of them could comment, she'd shut the door in their faces. "I pity her future children," Klaus muttered.

"She'd be one scary mother."

* * *

"What is this?" Caroline asked, as they approached.

"Well love, this is what they call a movie theatre," he explained slowly for her benefit. "Believe it or not, they show movies here."

"Thanks for the explanation," she muttered, sarcastically. "You're really taking me to a movie?"

"That new Bruce Willis film started yesterday."

"So, not only are you taking me to a movie, you are taking me to an action movie?"

"The previews look fantastic," he enthused, earning a dirty look from his blonde companion. "Oh come on, this is what people do on dates, trust me I asked around."

"Oh, so when you were doing all of this research, you didn't think that maybe a different genre might have received a better reaction? You know like a romantic comedy, for example?"

"Why would I want to sit through that rubbish," he replied, scrunching up his nose for extra effect. "Anyway, you already make me watch far too many of those."

"As much as I'm sure Bruce Willis will blow up all the bad guys and save the earth from complete destruction, how about we just move on to the next part of the date."

"The next part?"

"Well, excuse me for thinking you had a plan."

"Well, I just figured we could grab a slice of pizza next door."

"A slice of pizza?" She asked in disbelief, waving her arms around erratically. "What are we thirteen years old? No wonder you've never had a relationship, you don't have the maturity to handle one."

"I resent that," he scoffed. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Well, if it's this, then I'm not impressed."

"Clearly," he shot back. "What do you want from me, Caroline?"

"I want you to be my friend, Klaus," she murmured. "I want you to tell me that everything is going to be okay and that I'm not going to end up alone with only my one hundred cats for company."

"I promise," he softened, pulling her into his arms comfortingly, knowing he'd probably gone a bit too far. "It will only be fifty cats, tops."

"You're not funny," she mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, come on, I'm a little bit funny," he grinned, relishing the feeling of her body against his. "Okay, I'll be honest; I was playing a trick on you."

"What does that mean," she asked wearingly, pulling backwards and eyeing him suspiciously.

"I have a real date planned, I just thought I'd have a bit of fun with you first."

"Well, that's charming."

"You started it."

"What exactly did I start?" Caroline asked, her hands firmly on her hips.

"Why did you want to go out tonight?"

"I told you, it was supposed to be a practice run for future dates."

"So, it had nothing to do with the day or the date?" He asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know," she muttered, her gaze now firmly downward.

"I have to say the practice date excuse was pretty flimsy," he said. "I'm not an idiot, I know we met six years ago today, which also happened to be on a Friday."

"Since when do you remember anniversaries?"

"I remember a lot more than you think, love," he smiled, placing his finger under her chin and pulling it upwards so she had no choice but to gaze into his eyes. "If you wanted to celebrate meeting the best man in your life, all you needed to do was ask."

"Ignoring your modesty," she drawled. "I didn't think it would be your thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd think it was lame that I wanted to celebrate this kind of thing," she explained.

"Well, believe it or not, I actually thought it was kind of cute," he said, touching her nose affectionately. "Although, I'd like to avoid that slap from our first meeting, I think I still have the mark."

"You deserved it, although I suppose being friends has had its benefits over the years."

"Oh you mean shamelessly using me when someone you don't like tries to hit on you?"

"Oh like you can talk, if a girl becomes too clingy, I'm your first port of call."

"That's why we work so well," he smiled. "You're the best fake girlfriend I could ever ask for."

"So, I'm curious.

What is this actual date you have planned?"

"Follow me, love," he said looping his arm through hers. 

* * *

"Okay, so this might have been an okay date," she admitted, as they walked along the darkened beach, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore in the background.

Klaus had taken Caroline to the very bar they'd first met (without the slap), followed by dinner at her favourite seafood restaurant that he'd taken her to so they could celebrate her college graduation. The beach also held great memories, given they spent the majority of their Summer there, considering they both loved the water.

"Oh come on admit it, you had a great time."

"Okay fine, I had a great time," she smiled. "You're not too bad at this date thing, maybe one day some lucky girl will get to experience your talents."

"What if I don't want another girl?" He murmured, his nerves building. For some reason he couldn't deny his attraction to her anymore, even if it could ruin their friendship. Klaus needed to know if she felt the same way. As much as he'd tried to deny it, Klaus was in love with Caroline and had been ever since he met her six years ago.

"What do you mean?' She asked.

"What if I only want you."

"What are you saying?" She asked, her voice barely audible over the waves.

"I love you Caroline, I always have."

"You love me?" She gasped, stopping in her tracks obviously processing his declaration.

"I'm probably making the biggest idiot out of myself right now, but you're the only girl I want to be with, Caroline." He murmured, tenderly removing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "I want to celebrate anniversaries like this with you all the time, I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to be the one to make you happy. I know my track record is a little sketchy, but..."

Before he could continue Caroline silenced him with a sweet kiss. Memories of their first encounter flashed through his mind and he leaned in greedily pulling her flush against his body, desperate to immerse himself in her forever. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, both panting and Klaus knew the smile she was wearing was exactly the same as his.

"Any chance you'd like to go out with me again, love?"

"I think that could be arranged," she grinned, pulling him towards her so they could continue what they started.


	35. Eye of The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline as sports agents and Caroline's just stolen a huge client from Klaus. He does not appreciate (or the other way around). Smut encouraged but decision is yours, of course!

_**CAA Offices - New York, New York, Monday AM** _

"He did what?" Klaus bellowed, making his assistant jump in surprise.

"I don't think repeating myself is going to make it any less true," Lexi drawled. "Tom Brady's personal assistant confirmed it five minutes ago."

"I have been his agent for six years Lexi! Six years!"

"Yes, well not anymore apparently," she murmured.

"If CAA weren't so inflexible and set in their ways then none of this would be happening, I tell you this company has really gone downhill in the last few years," he complained, bitterly. "But I digress; did she happen to say what low life stole him out from underneath me?"

"No, just that he is currently looking at his options and seeking new representation since he's out of contract," Lexi said.

"That's it, I'm going to call him myself, we have a long history and I know once he speaks to me he'll think…"

"That you're desperate?"

"I'm glad you are so supportive in my time of need," he shot back.

"Hey," she argued. "I am very supportive, but do you really want to look so pathetic that you need to grovel?"

"I don't grovel," he bit back.

"So what do you call this?"

"Fine, but whomever it was is a dead man, mark my words," he promised.

_**Mercedes Benz Superdome - New Orleans, Monday PM** _

"Klaus, I didn't expect to see you after, well you know," Alaric stumbled awkwardly. His sympathetic expression not lost on him. He'd decided to go to the Patriot's game at the Superdome against the Saints. Given his multitude of high profile clients and the fact that Drew Brees was firmly nestled in the CAA stable, his all access pass was functional and he was able to slip in unnoticed, until now that is.

What annoyed him the most was how quick people were in this industry to delight in other people's misery. Klaus knew he'd worked hard to get where he was today and it was jealousy, pure and simple. As soon as he'd arrived in the States as an inexperienced twenty-one-year-old fresh from earning his MBA, Klaus knew all he wanted to do was be a sports agent. It didn't hurt that his dream happened to coincide with the release of the movie Jerry Maguire, not that he'd admit that openly of course.

He'd worked his way up from the mail room of Creative Artists Agency (CAA) to become one of their top agents within nine years, representing an elite field of NFL superstars. He'd earned his success and there was no way he was going to take their pity. "I don't need your sympathy Saltzman," he growled.

Alaric was a middle man at Boras Corporation. It was a firm that they generally looked down upon, because even though their baseball division was second to none their NFL clientele was modest at best. How he got an invitation tonight was a mystery.

"Yes, well given you have Tony Romo and the Manning brothers, amongst others; I doubt it would even make a difference to your earnings." He chuckled. "Peyton especially on the back of that commanding performance at the Superbowl."

"That's not the point," he shot back, annoyed that he had to entertain this conversation and his flippant attitude. Klaus had acquired those contracts through sheer hard work, something that most people in this business didn't understand. "So, has Tom confirmed his new management contract yet?"

"Not yet, but I still can't believe she could possibly land Brady," he scoffed.

"I was surprised myself," Klaus bluffed.

"Yes, it seems like Relativity Sports might have another big name to add to their line-up." He made a ball with his fist, trying to calm the anger that the company's name incited.

They were quite new, but within a few short years they'd risen to the top of the industry mostly with questionable methods, in his opinion. Alaric was obviously talking about upcoming agent and all round golden girl, Caroline Forbes. She seemed to appear from nowhere, completely unheard of in the industry a year ago. Klaus knew her well, intimately in fact.

"It sounds like it," he muttered. "I have somewhere I need to be."

The one thing Klaus knew about Caroline was she was determined to succeed and was willing to do whatever she could to make that happen. It was all very familiar given he was exactly the same. Klaus had to admit it was admirable, even if it came at the cost of his client. It was then he heard that familiar laugh, and his head swivelled around to find the source. Her golden waves were fanned across her chest, her blue eyes sparkling as she conversed easily with their major sponsors. People seemed to flock to her but given her beauty it was hardly surprising. Klaus felt the familiar arousal take over, knowing that she still had that effect upon him. It didn't help that her red dress was hugging every curve, Klaus remembered encountering them all too well.

_**Carousel Bar – Hotel Monteleone, New Orleans, Monday PM** _

_They'd met in this very city nine months earlier. The Steelers were playing the Saints, his client was on fire as usual, but unfortunately Pittsburgh star quarterback Ben Roethlisberger was just too good and Pittsburgh snatched the win. Not ideal, but Klaus knew it was only early days and that Drew was only going to play better given his enormous potential._

_Klaus headed out to Carousel Bar; he'd heard stories about the iconic attraction overlooking Royal Street. Yet, in all his time working there Klaus had never experienced it. He was seated at the grand and revolving carousel acting as a bar, his eyes flickering over the female patrons looking for a possible bed mate. It wasn't until he saw her stunning smile in the mirror and heard that melodic laugh, Klaus knew he'd found his companion for the evening. Her black dress was fitted snugly, her blonde hair pulled back exposing her creamy neck and Klaus couldn't help but think how much he wanted to feather kisses across the length of it. It was a humid night and Klaus would be lying if the few stray sweat beads that were dripping tantalisingly down her cleavage weren't hypnotizing him._

_She surprised him by standing up suddenly and his heart sunk realising she was leaving. His eyes followed her path, an exaggerated wiggle in her step, those blue eyes finally making contact with his. "Evening, love," he offered, as she passed by, a whiff of her intoxicating perfume filling his nostrils._

_"So do you always openly stare at women?"_

_"Only the attractive ones," he replied, without a beat._

_"Oh please, spare me the corny lines," she drawled._

_"_ _Yet, here you are talking to me, love," he smiled knowingly. "Fancy a drink?"_

_"I'm not sure that would be wise," she said leaning closer so she could whisper in his ear. Her breath tickled his earlobe and Klaus had to use all the willpower he could muster to not pull her onto his lap._

_"Oh and why's that?"_

_"I think it's what they call a conflict of interest," she murmured._

_"Now you have me intrigued, Miss?"_

_"Forbes."_

_"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me…"_

_"Klaus," she replied. "I bet you say that to all the girls."_

_"And how exactly do you know what I say to all the girls?"_

_"Let's just say your reputation precedes you in the industry," she shrugged her shoulders. "Your supposed charm isn't contained just to NFL players."_

_"Have we met before?"_

_"No, we haven't," she murmured. "But let's just say we move in the same circles."_

_"Oh let me guess, you're a cheerleader?"_

_"I'm sorry?" She asked "While I admire the athletic ability of those women, I work behind the scenes. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that she turned on her heel and stalked away, he jumped up knowing that if he didn't chase her he'd always regret it. Klaus felt the humid air hit him as he walked out of the Hotel Monteleone he could smell the impending rain in the air knowing it would only make conditions that much stickier. Looking in both directions to see where she'd gone, Klaus couldn't miss her cute little ass in that familiar black dress rushing down the street to his left._

_"Easy, love," he called out, catching up from behind. "I was just joking."_

_"I didn't find it very funny," she drawled, whipping around and catching him off guard so that his body clashed against hers. Klaus couldn't deny how good it felt to have her skin against his. They stared at each other, their breathing ragged from the unexpected and close contact. Klaus heard a distant rumble and without warning the rain began to fall slowly, pelting his skin with cool water._

_"I'm sorry, okay," he apologised, holding up his arms in surrender. "I'm just curious about how you know me?"_

_"Well, let's just say my quarterback schooled yours tonight."_

_"Wait a minute," he said, processing what she'd just said. "You represent Ben Roethlisberger?"_

_"Last time I checked he was the quarterback for the Steelers," she snapped, sarcastically._

_"Now as fun as this has been…"_

_"You work for Relativity?"_

_"Yes," she shot back, impatiently. "Why do you sound so surprised?"_

_"I'm not, I'm just impressed because..."_

_"I have a vagina?" She drawled, Klaus closed his eyes momentarily trying not to imagine what he'd like to do to hers. "You know there are female sports agents. Unlike some male counterparts, we actually possess a calm headedness that is severely missing in this industry."_

_"You don't think I can be calm, love?"_

_"Frankly, I don't really give a damn and don't call me love."_

_"Well it is a little difficult when I don't know your name," he offered. She stood there, hands on hips and Klaus realised he wasn't going to get his way. The rain was coming down in sheets now and Klaus was struggling to concentrate given how amazing she looked wet. Klaus was realising she couldn't look bad if she tried. "And, if you'd let me finish before, I would have said I was impressed because I didn't know Relativity had hired a new agent." He finished. "Usually I'm across these things."_

_"Maybe you've been too distracted trying to pick up poor, defenceless women in bars to notice."_

_"From what I can tell you are neither poor, nor defenceless, Miss Forbes."_

_"What you think doesn't really interest me," she retorted, yelling over the rain. "And to be honest your company isn't worth this drenching."_

_"It's only a little water, come on give me a chance."_

_"I told, you it's a conflict of interest so probably best that we don't speak."_

_"Well, we don't have to speak," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know there are other things we could do."_

_"Well, I guess that would depend on what you have in mind?" She replied, her voice thick with desire and Klaus knew she wanted him just as much._

_"How about this?" Klaus growled, taking her by surprise and pushing her against the nearby wall, his lips greedily attacking hers. His hands combing through her wet locks while his tongue massaged hers._

_She reciprocated immediately; looping her arms around his neck and pulling him flush against her body. She groaned against his mouth as he grinded against her, his lips moving southward and sucking at the neck he'd admired from afar. "I suppose that would be okay," she panted as he continued his assault. "But after this I never want to see you again, is that clear?"_

_"Crystal, love," he grinned, tracing his mouth over the creamy swell of her breasts that was peeking out from her fitted dress. "Now that's settled, your place or mine?"_

_**Mercedes Benz Superdome - New Orleans, Monday PM** _

"I really should have known," he growled, walking up behind her, trying to ignore the enticing scent of her perfume and just how well her red dress accentuated her assets.

"Good evening to you too," she replied. "I think you know…"

"Spare me the introductions Miss Forbes," he shot back. "It might shock you but I happen to know everyone already."

"Well, then I'm not sure there's much else to say, Mr Mikaelson," she replied, wide eyed and feigning innocence. Klaus was trying to ignore just how arousing his name sounded rolling off her tongue. A talented tongue he knew all too well.

"I don't know, how about your unscrupulous morals?"

"My what?"

"Well what else could one think after your attempts to steal other people's clients."

"It's not my fault if you can't hold onto your clients," she hissed. "Maybe if you spent more time listening to their needs rather than abusing your competition this wouldn't be happening."

"I know what my clients need," he scoffed. "You don't have to worry about that, love."

"Well, maybe you need to speak with Giselle about that," she countered. "As it turns out, she doesn't like her husband going to bars all night when he should be spending time with his children."

"I'm not sure where you're getting your information from sweetheart, but it's wrong." He spat. "CAA is all about family values."

"I only tell it like it is," she quipped. "Now, as much as I love chatting, I have better things to be doing than get into petty discussions like this."

"I'm sure your clients would love to hear that you consider their well being petty," Klaus responded. "You haven't heard the last of this, believe me." He considered going another round with her but given he'd landed a healthy blow, he decided to leave it for now.

_**Carousel Bar – Hotel Monteleone, New Orleans, Monday PM** _

"It almost seems fitting that we're here," a melodic voice enquired, taking a seat at the revolving bar next to him. Klaus didn't need to look up from his gin to know who it belonged to.

"Why's that?"

"You know this is where we first met," she said, gesturing to the barman for a drink.

"Yes, and where we had our first fight…" he reminisced.

"And then we kissed and made-up," she grinned knowingly. "I think I still have the imprint from those bricks on my back."

"I don't recall you complaining," he smirked. "Then or when I ravaged you four times later in bed."

"Five times, actually," she recalled. "If only that pesky thing called time didn't get in our way, then who knows what could have been?"

"We've definitely made up for it since though, love," he grinned, running his hand along her silky thigh under the bar. She shivered involuntarily and Klaus loved that he still had that effect on her. He'd promised Caroline they'd never see each other again, but Klaus always did have an issue with following rules. He'd pursued her relentlessly and although she'd insisted it was only physical, it didn't take long for them to fall in love.

"That we have," she purred, leaning in closer, splaying her hands across his chest. "I didn't think anything could beat your performances in the bedroom until I saw your Oscar worthy one tonight."

"Why, thank you, sweetheart," he chuckled. "Do you think they bought it?"

"What, the fact that we, and in turn our companies, are at war over Tom Brady? Yes, I think that was made abundantly clear."

"Looks like our little plan is coming along nicely," he said squeezing her knee affectionately. "And Brady is only the tip of the iceberg; Drew Brees has confirmed his intentions and that's not to mention some other clients who are eager to come over to the new company."

"Ben Roethlisberger and Reggie Bush have indicated the same. If we manage to snare the Manning brothers we may just be unstoppable," she gloated. "I have to say this idea was inspired, I wasn't convinced six months ago but you were right."

"Well, why should we do all the hard work and let these big companies take our commissions when we can work for ourselves and take one hundred percent of our fee?" He baulked. "I think the results will definitely make up for all of the secrecy. Lexi will most probably kill me but hopefully she'll understand why I had to do it once I give her a handsome pay rise. Just think in just another few months we should be able to take Mikaelson Forbes public."

"Don't you mean Forbes Mikaelson?" She grinned, combing her hands through his curls.

"Don't push it, love" he growled, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. "Now what do you say we get out of here, I happen to know a really good patch of wall down the street."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	36. The Lady Doth Protest Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Policeman Klaus Mikaelson thought it was going to be a quiet shift until he comes across a cute, feisty blonde chained to a tree in protest.

"Save our park!" Klaus could hear the chanting wafting through his open window as he pulled up his police car nearby. The last thing he felt like on a Friday morning was a few college students who decided it would be a fun idea to stage a random protest. This wasn't his first one though and Klaus knew it wouldn't be his last.

He'd entered the Police Academy as soon as he finished high school much to the disappointment of his parents who thought he was wasting his impeccable grades and talent on what they deemed a thankless profession. Klaus was yet to understand how serving and protecting the community fit into that category. He'd done the hard yards for a few years but knew that the promotion to Detective he'd worked for was within his grasp. So in that context he figured he could handle a few more protests if necessary.

The site before him wasn't unfamiliar. A group of young, idealistic and energetic people waving placards and chanting slogans he'd heard before. It was then his eyes rested on a particularly enthusiastic blonde shouting at the top of her lungs, her creamy cheeks flushed with excitement. She was beautiful and Klaus couldn't help but think she didn't quite belong in the angry sea of faces.

"This tree is set to be bulldozed tomorrow to make way for a car park," the responding officer filled him in as he approached. "We arrived on the scene an hour ago to find these eleven chained to the tree." Klaus nodded, before one of the protesters piped up.

"Officer!" The noisy brunette exclaimed. "This is uncivilised."

"I'm being uncivilised?" He asked curiously, his eyes straying distractedly toward the beautiful blonde by her side.

"This is about the environment," the blonde in question added. "Maybe that's a foreign concept for you."

"I know all about the environment," he shot back, trying not to imagine running his hands through those blonde waves. "I'm just not normally in the practice of chaining myself to it."

"Maybe if you did you'd understand our protest," she argued, her blue eyes blazing. Klaus didn't usually let himself get caught up emotionally in his work but she had well and truly piqued his interest.

"Well, by all means," he gestured. "Don't let me interrupt." She crossed her arms defiantly then huffed loudly for added effect.

Eight Hours Later…

"And then there was one," he whistled, taking in the site before him. A very dejected blonde with her eyes downward and slumped against the tree that she was apparently so desperate to save. The chain which once stretched around ten other energetic protesters hung lazily across her waist for an easy escape. If Klaus was being honest he felt sorry for her.

"Damn, I thought you'd left for good."

"I'm impressed your tongue is still as sharp after all this time," he chuckled, taking a seat on the grass nearby. "I was told everyone had packed up and left but thought I'd drive past just in case." Klaus had been surprised to hear about their departure and was disappointed he wouldn't see her again. Driving past the park was his last hope.

"Do you want a medal?"

"No, but I would like to know what happened to your friends and why they left you here all alone."

"They didn't leave me," she bit out, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I chose to stay."

"In a public park, at nightfall," he baulked. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about doing things just like this?"

"Could you spare me the lecture, I already have a mother for that kind of thing, officer."

"Being compared to your mother, I'm not quite sure how to take that," he uttered. "So, how about some food then?" He asked pulling out a burger from the brown paper bag he was holding. It was at that point she looked up, her eyes firmly trained on the food in his hand.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I think your body language is saying something entirely different," he teased. "That longing stare was a bit of a dead giveaway." She remained silent, obviously realising she'd been caught out ogling his burger. "Come on, I even brought you a cheeseburger, although after I ordered it I thought maybe you'd prefer tofu."

"Are you stereotyping me?"

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "But between you and me tofu doesn't quite compare to a nice, juicy piece of steak."

"Don't bother trying to tempt me, I don't want anything from you." Caroline bit out, although her weary expression was telling him she was beginning to waver, albeit slowly.

"So, where did all your friends go then? Don't tell me you scared them away with that charming personality of yours."

"The last thing I need right now is your gloating," she growled, finally lifting her eyes again and holding his gaze without flinching. She was so stunning in that moment it almost took his breath away.

"So, where is the mouthy brunette? She was actually quite entertaining."

"Well, apparently Katherine decided doing the dirty with some guy was more important than saving this poor tree from its impending fate."

"Let me guess the long haired, blonde called Fern?"

"Leaf."

"Excuse me?"

"His name, it's Leaf not Fern."

"Same thing," he joked. "Well, I have to say I agree with your friend. Getting dirty that way sounds like a lot more fun than sitting all alone against a dirty tree."

"Funnily enough I don't really care what you think, officer." She replied rolling her eyes for extra effect.

"Way to hurt a guy's feelings, love," he joked. "And there's no need to be so formal, my name is Klaus." She glared at him by way of response.

Klaus had never struggled finding women, because most of the time they found him and he didn't have to make much of an effort. When he was younger he preferred it that way so he could have fun without being lugged with the pesky, emotional parts. If he was being honest Klaus realised it was because he'd never found a woman he liked enough, a woman that would challenge him. Caroline certainly had that headstrong quality about her.

"Okay, if you don't want this burger maybe you might change your mind after a cup of hot chocolate?" He asked, waving the thermos teasingly in front of her face.

"You brought me hot cocoa too?" She asked in disbelief. "To be honest the only thing I was expecting from you were handcuffs, not hot beverages."

"I didn't take you for the kinky type, but if that's what you want..." he murmured, cocking his left eyebrow and watching in interest as her skin flushed a healthy shade of pink.

"Oh I get it, this is your tactic," she said, finally regaining her composure.

"My tactic?"

"You turn up pretending to be all concerned and disarm me with cocoa and those dimples so I'll unchain myself."

"You have an interesting imagination," he quipped. "Number one, I can't help my dimples they have a life of their own. As for the hot chocolate, it's just a drink, love."

"Yes, a drink that will somehow convince me to surrender," she shot back. "And don't call me love."

"Trust me, if I wanted you to surrender I would have brought something a little stronger like vodka," he laughed. "What else can I call you when I don't know your name, love."

"It's Caroline."

"That's a beautiful name," he murmured, thinking how good it sounded rolling off her tongue.

"Oh please spare me," she drawled. "I only told you that so you'd quit with the fake endearments."

"Has anyone ever told you just how angry and defensive you are?"

"Has anyone ever told you to mind your own business."

"Fine, I get it. You don't want any," he muttered, removing the cap and pouring himself a cup of the steaming brown liquid. "That doesn't mean I can't have a drink though."

"By all means," she groaned, hitting her head against the trunk and closing her eyes in obvious frustration. They sat there for a while in silence Klaus wondering what he could say to convince her to leave.

"Surely you'd prefer going home to your boyfriend than being all alone in this park?"

"Is that your lame and not so subtle way to find out if I have a boyfriend?" She asked, peeling open one eye suspiciously.

"Maybe it is," Klaus conceded, not expecting her to call him out on the motive behind his question. "So, what do you think about that?"

"Well, it's lame," she muttered.

"I think we already covered that," Klaus reiterated, dryly.

"Even if I did have a boyfriend, it wouldn't change the fact I don't date people that try to restrict my freedom of speech."

"Last time I checked the First Amendment covers you on that one, love," he teased.

"For the love of God, just stop talking and being a smart ass. Go ahead and arrest me if you must, anything to stop this incessant yammering..."

"I'm having entirely too much fun to arrest you, Caroline," he chuckled.

"I'm glad someone is," she scowled. "I'm not going anywhere you know; I'm prepared to stay the night if that's what it takes."

"Well, what a coincidence because that's my plan as well."

"Oh now I understand," she said, the realisation in her voice. "Your tactic is to annoy me into surrendering."

"Was I that transparent?" He asked, flashing those dimples she seemed to like for extra effect.

"While your commitment to your job is annoying but slightly admirable you don't need to babysit me, Klaus."

"How can I go anywhere now you're finally calling me by my name? And as much as I'm committed to my job, I'm not even on duty."

"But," she stumbled momentarily. "That doesn't even make sense. Why are you here?"

"Let's call it avid curiosity and my annoying conscience. I couldn't forgive myself if you starved to death in this park all alone."

"So, what are you curious about?"

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" He asked, earning a dirty look for his effort. "Why are you here? Between you and me protesting doesn't really seem like your kind of thing."

"Chaining myself to trees?" She asked. "Why not?"

"Well, besides that scathing hostility you seem to possess in spades you don't seem like the criminal type."

"Hey! I can be badass when I want to be," she boasted.

"Just a little piece of advice for you, love, people that use the term badass are in fact not badass in the slightest." It was at that point her face relaxed into a huge grin and she let out a melodic laugh. Klaus didn't think he'd heard anything that beautiful before. If he thought she was stunning with a permanent scowl etched on her face she was absolutely radiant now. "Finally, she smiles."

"I'm too tired to keep up the act," she admitted, clearly defeated.

"So humor me, why are you here then?"

"Don't laugh," she warned pointing at him accusingly before continuing. "Kat was interested in Leaf and it sort of went from there I guess you could say."

"You did this for a guy?"

"Excuse me, she did it for a guy. I was just the dutiful best friend who came along for the ride. In hindsight probably not the smartest thing I've ever done in my life."

"You said it," he smirked. "So I guess the six-million-dollar question is why you're still here chained to a tree when the rest have given up and gone home."

"It's the principle of the matter," she murmured. "I didn't sit here all day to just give up when it got too exhausting or cold," she shivered involuntarily, rubbing her arms.

"Well I definitely have to give you credit for stubbornly sticking to your principles, Caroline."

"That's the one thing I do really well, unfortunately" she grinned. "Not sure it's always the best trait to have though."

"I could think of better ones," he agreed, removing his jacket and moving closer so that he could place it across her shoulders to ward of the chill. "Now, we can't have you dying of hypothermia if we're going to stay the night."

"You're seriously going to stay with me? Isn't that considered aiding or abetting or something?"

"I think you've seen far too many episodes of Law and Order," he smiled, leaning up against the trunk. "This tree is surprisingly quite comfortable."

"Try sitting here all day then you might not agree."

"Now that we've settled on a plan, how about some of that hot chocolate?"

"Fine, but just so you know I can't be swayed, even with copious amounts of sugar."

"You know that's what I like about you, love."


	37. Folsom Prison Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Caroline Forbes finds herself in jail late one Friday night she didn't think it could get any worse until she meets her arrogant cellmate, Klaus Mikaelson.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," he whistled, as she flopped down on the wooden bench, her back hitting the cold concrete wall behind her. "I never thought I'd see the Cheer Captain incarcerated."

"I'm not the Cheer Captain," she bit out, refusing to meet his gaze. She was actually Vice Captain, not that she'd give him the satisfaction of being almost right.

"Well, I'm not surprised what with that attitude," he teased. "Where's your pep, your energy and more importantly where are those spirit fingers?"

"I'm not in the mood," she growled, inching further away from him. Could this night get any worse? It was bad enough she'd been arrested and confined to a cell in the local police station, this arrogant ass was just the cherry on top of a bad day.

"Oh come on love, I've been by myself for the past three hours, the least you could do is provide me with some conversation," he said. "I promise, I don't bite." Caroline wasn't quite sure she believed that. It was at that point she turned her head, taking in his appearance. Even in his ripped Ramone's T-Shirt and the beginnings of a black eye there was no doubting he was gorgeous.

"My mother told me never to converse with strangers," she shot back.

"She probably also told you not to do anything illegal, but obviously that advice went straight out the window." Caroline sighed unable to stop herself. "I think I hit a nerve. Let me guess mommy issues?"

"Well, I have her to thank for your charming company so I'd say there are definitely issues."

"Your own mother turned you in to the police?"

"No dumbass," she growled. "My mother, who happens to be the Sheriff in a small town, decided it was best for me to stay the night and learn my lesson rather than bail me out."

"And I thought I had problems."

"Well, we've all got problems. I'd really prefer not to hear all about your drunken bar brawl."

"Why do you assume I was in a fight?"

"Well, between the ripped shirt and black eye it's just a little hunch I have."

"Have you been checking me out, love?" He asked, sending her a cheeky grin. She could feel her cheeks flush, hoping it wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"No, you wish," she groaned. "Although maybe you should learn to control your temper and then you wouldn't end up in these types of situations."

"Who needs your Sheriff mother here to lecture me when I have you?" He joked. "Are you always this stuck up or am I just lucky?"

"Yeah, it's your lucky night," Caroline huffed, turning her back on him purposely and placing her legs on the bench drawing them towards her so her chin was resting on her knees. If she was being honest, his close proximity was unnerving her and not in a bad way. Caroline really wasn't quite sure how to handle it. But even with her back turned, she could still smell the spicy scent of his aftershave and feel the heat emanating from his body. She shook her head trying to remove the untoward thoughts he was causing.

"You're no fun," he teased. "You know it could be worse, we could be stuck in Folsom Prison."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, you're telling me you've never heard of the song? Johnny Cash, the man in black? And you call yourself an American."

"I don't call myself an American, I am one."

"You know, I'm finding it increasingly difficult to believe that someone as highly strung as you broke the law."

"I did break the law," she spluttered, struggling not to turn and confront him knowing he was baiting her to do exactly that.

"So if that's the case then, humour me," he replied. "What exactly did you do, princess?"

"Break and enter," she shot back, nonchalantly. "And don't call me Princess."

"Well it's a little difficult when I don't know your name, love."

"Don't call me that either."

"Well you're not giving me too many options, little Miss Break and Enter," he joked. "So where exactly did this supposed crime take place?" She remained silent in response knowing this was one story she didn't want to tell him of all people. "You can't just say that and leave me hanging like this."

"Oh I can and I will," she promised.

"I'm a lawyer you know, so just consider this legal advice."

"You're a lawyer?" she asked, turning around in disbelief.

"Well, in about two years when I get my degree," he clarified. "So you can consider my counsel free of charge."

"How kind of you," she snorted. For some reason Caroline's interest was piqued, plus it wasn't like she'd ever see him again. "Fine, I was arrested by Penn State campus police after they found me in this guy's dorm room."

"Well, last time I checked messing around with your boyfriend isn't against the law, no matter how kinky you like it," he chuckled, winking at her knowingly.

"He's not my boyfriend," she shot back defensively, not sure why she was so determined to clarify that fact to him. "Matt's the captain of the football team and wasn't actually there at the time."

"Oh I get it, you're obsessed with him," he concluded. "It's okay, your little secret is safe with me."

"I'm not obsessed," she growled. "If you must know I'm pledging Alpha Delta Pi Sorority and was dared to take something belonging to him…" she trailed off, wondering why she felt the need to overshare especially with someone this good looking, even if he was an ass.

"Oh come on love, you've got me on the edge of my seat here," he smiled, leaning forward in anticipation. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to ignore how kissable his crimson lips looked up this close.

"His underwear, alright," she admitted, the blush from before nothing on the burning sensation she felt ripping through her cheeks.

"You stole some jock's underwear? My night just got a whole lot better," he grinned, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying my misery," she mumbled. "The worst part is the cops caught me before I could even get his underwear, so it was all for nothing."

"You're sitting in a jail cell and that's the worst part of this whole scenario?"

"No, you're right," she grumbled. "The worst part about this situation is having to spend it in a confined space with you."

"Well, I think you can breathe easy, love," he smirked, disarming her with those dimples again. "I can't see you doing hard time for underwear theft."

"I'm so glad I told you all of this," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll never understand why people are so desperate to belong so feel the need to do stupid dares in order to do it. But if it helps, I'd be happy to give you my underwear instead."

"And this night just keeps on getting better," she baulked. "If this is your pathetic way of flirting with me, I'm not at all interested."

"Hey, I was just trying to help out a Sorority sister. Wow, with that hostility it's no wonder your mother left you here for the night."

"Oh because you're an angel. I'm curious why an aspiring lawyer would risk a police record all for the sake of a stupid fight."

"Maybe it was worth it, did you ever think of that?" He asked quietly, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"I'm not sure any kind of fighting is worth it," she offered, wondering what had caused his sudden change in demeanour.

"I suppose that's where we beg to differ then," he murmured, his eyes still firmly closed.

"Mikaelson!" Caroline looked over noticing a policeman leaning against the bars of their cell. "You're free to go." She felt almost disappointed to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me my judgy brother decided to bail me out?"

"No, the charges have been dropped," the officer explained. "Turns out protecting someone from their abusive boyfriend is considered heroic these days and not criminal. I'm just sorry it took so long to get this whole mess cleared up, son."

"I'm no hero," he muttered, his gaze now firmly downward.

"I'll just get your paperwork ready." After he left the cell was deathly silent, Caroline trying to process what she'd just heard and thinking how judgemental she'd been. She could have kicked herself for her stupidity and decided to notch it up on her long list of regrets from that day. She inhaled deeply knowing she had to make this right.

"I misjudged you, I'm so sorry," she began slowly. "What you did was…"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's misjudged me," he interrupted, knowingly. "Anyway, it was nothing anyone else wouldn't have done in the same circumstances."

"I'm not sure I could have done that," she murmured.

"No, you would have just taken his underwear instead," he teased, the deep frown on his face now replaced by a playful smile.

"You mean tried to take his underwear," she laughed. "I obviously need to work on my skills in that area."

"More than happy for you to try them out on me," he grinned. "I'd let you steal my underwear anytime, there's no need to break the law."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this sweet moment," the officer joked, watching them with interest. "Are you ready to go?"

"I think I might stay here a little longer," he murmured, his lips curving into a sly smile.

Caroline never knew jail could be so fun.


	38. Game. Set. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival tennis players, Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes don't get along, well until that steamy night in a Paris hotel room, that is. Although now they are set to face each other in the Wimbledon mixed doubles final and have to deal with their unresolved feelings.

_**Wimbledon Players Entrance - Thursday AM** _

"It's okay ladies, there's more than enough of me to go around," Klaus boasted, trying to calm the hoard of screaming girls surrounding him and waving pieces of memorabilia and body parts for him to autograph. It wasn't the first time this had happened and it wouldn't be the last, especially while he was one of the top ranking male tennis players on the world circuit. He had multiple titles under his belt and was working his way towards another at Wimbledon this week. Being one of England's best hopes meant that the reception he received on his home turf was intense, not that he minded. Klaus knew he was talented and figured the adulation was well-earned.

"Excuse me, coming through!" A female voice yelled above the din, pushing through and parting his throng of adoring fans.

"There's no need to push in, love," he murmured, his eyes taking in her golden waves tied back in a ponytail, expressive blue eyes and delicious curves fitted into a short, white dress with her long, tanned legs that stretched for days peeking out from underneath. "I know that's difficult given how irresistible I am."

"I was just trying to get past," she shot back, her eyes blazing angrily. "Your little groupies were blocking my path to the change rooms."

"Oh Caroline, I didn't recognise you amongst all my groupies," he teased, using her terminology. She pushed past him purposefully and stalked away, almost hitting him with her racquet in the process. "Excuse me ladies, just for a moment," he apologized, before sprinting away to catch her. "Looking good, Forbes," he whistled, at her retreating back.

Caroline Forbes was one of the best up and coming female players in the competition, it didn't hurt that she was also one of the most devastatingly beautiful either. "Shame I can't say the same about you," she called out, without a backward glance.

"Funny, that's not what you said in Paris," he added, licking his lips hungrily.

"I suggest you concentrate on your game in the mixed doubles, you're going to need it, Mikaelson." The one thing Klaus loved was a challenge, whether it was on or off the court and he fully intended on accepting.

_**Wimbledon Practice Courts - Thursday PM** _

"Ouch, Caroline!" Matt groaned as the incoming yellow ball hit his leg. "Last time I checked we were playing tennis, not dodgeball."

"Oh stop complaining, it didn't hurt you big baby," she growled, bouncing the tennis ball on the spot a few times and preparing for her next serve. "Although I was the class dodgeball champion I'll have you know."

"I'm not surprised what with your intense competitive streak, Forbes," he agreed, hitting back her serve with a strong forehand towards the top right corner of the grass court.

"Hey! I thought you said that was our secret weapon?" She asked, puffing slightly and returning his shot with her trademark double-handed backhand.

"That, and your stubborn determination to beat Klaus Mikaelson at all costs," he joked, returning the ball with ease.

"I couldn't care less about him," she huffed, watching as her shot sailed straight into the net.

"I think that poor excuse for a volley is saying the opposite," he replied, raising his eyebrows at her from across the net.

"I thought we were practicing for the semi-finals tomorrow, not talking about possible final's competition," she added, throwing up her tennis racquet in frustration.

"I think you and I both know the chances of facing Klaus and Hayley in the finals aren't just possible they are highly likely, Care."

"Even so," she murmured, pursing her lips. "I'd prefer to focus on tomorrow's match, you know I don't like to get ahead of myself."

"Or talk about Klaus."

"Oh no, what has my brother done now?" A female voice demanded, walking onto the court an all access pass hung around her neck.

"Just being himself," Caroline answered Rebekah. She looked immaculate as usual with her long, glossy tresses hanging loosely at the sides of her white Chanel sundress. Her oversized Gucci sunglasses, nude Jimmy Choo wedges and matching Birkin tote finishing off her designer outfit. "I have a feeling I'll be apologizing for his idiotic ass the rest of my damn life," she muttered.

"So, how's practice?"

"It's been taken hostage by Caroline's mood," Matt quipped, earning a dirty look from his tennis partner and best friend.

Caroline and Matt had met when they were both competing at a junior level in their hometown of Florida. They'd formed an easy friendship which had helped form the strong basis for their professional partnership. Her mother had immediately warmed to the blonde haired, blue-eyed tennis pro and had hoped marriage was also in their future. Caroline figured Liz would have to make do with her being his tennis partner as opposed to his life one. While Caroline loved Matt's wife of six months, Rebekah, she couldn't help but think how differently life would be without her arrogant brother hanging around all the time.

Although not a stranger to Klaus Mikaelson because of their professional careers, they'd first met at the Engagement Party eighteen months earlier and had been exchanging eye rolls and barbs ever since. There was no denying he was gorgeous with those dark blond curls, stormy blue eyes and sinful crimson lips, but unfortunately he knew that all too well. Caroline refused to ever let herself fall for his charms knowing that it would make her just another one of his pathetic sycophants. She'd been doing so well until the French Open last month.

Her last remaining shred of willpower had worn away at the Ritz Hotel bar and before she knew it Caroline was naked and entangled in his sheets after some of the best sex she'd ever had. She could still feel his hands roaming across her bare skin, his mouth tugging on her nipples and his impressive erection straining against her leg, and that was just foreplay. She shuddered knowing that if she thought past that point there would be no leaving this bed and before she knew it round five would be well underway. Caroline would never openly admit it but it was the most sensual and intense experience of her life. Doing everything she could to ignore just how adorably peaceful he looked sleeping, she detached herself from his bare arm that was slung lazily over her waist and snuck out of his bed.

There was no way she wanted to be there for the awkward moment when he awoke. Why couldn't he be some random one-night-stand that she would never see again? In the glaring light of day, Caroline had decided to put her lapse in judgement down to her emotional state at the time after receiving bad news from home. Well, that and copious glasses of Moet. She always was a sucker for French Champagne. Forgetting their night together was the best thing, for everyone. So much so that Rebekah and Matt had no idea, it was better this way.

"I am not in a mood," she snorted, walking off the court.

"I thought we were practicing?"

"No, I was practicing, you were just being mean," she shot back, locating a bottle of Evian and taking a swig of the cool liquid. Although it was summer, London was hotter than usual this year and she needed all the hydration she could get.

"No, you were just being a Princess," he teased, ducking for cover as her water bottle flew through the air toward him like a missile.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" An all too familiar voice piped up from the sidelines. She didn't even need to look up to know that Klaus was flashing those dimples in her direction. They needed to come with a warning they were that disarming.

"Don't you have better things to do than spy on the competition, Mikaleson?" Matt asked. Even with the rivalry that their careers brought they were still good friends, go figure.

"I thought I'd come past and give you some pointers on where you're going wrong," he chuckled. "Starting with that t-shirt, Donovan."

"You're just jealous Adidas doesn't sponsor you," he joked.

"I think I'm more than okay with Nike, mate," he shot back. Caroline chose to ignore them, hoping that it would make him leave as quickly as he appeared. "I see you have that usual disapproving expression on your face little sister? What did I do this time?"

"Apparently you were just being yourself," she drawled, glancing briefly towards Caroline. Great now he'd never leave, the one thing Klaus never backed away from was an argument.

"I have been nothing but a true gentleman," he argued. "It was Caroline that nearly hit me with her racquet earlier and judging by her little water bottle tantrum just now she clearly needs assistance with that temper."

"I do not have a temper," she growled, swivelling in her chair and glaring in his direction. "I just have limited patience with men acting like little boys."

"No need to get all worked up. Wow, you really need an outlet for all that rage, love," he grinned, his eyes dipping lower and flickering across her chest. She didn't need to guess what kind of outlet he was referring to. She shivered involuntarily trying to ignore the heat spreading between her legs.

"What a great idea," she replied, licking her lips slowly for his benefit. "In fact I'm going to employ that outlet right now, let's go Rebekah." The obvious confusion now etched on his face was worth it.

"Huh?"

"Yes, we're going to do some retail therapy," Caroline smiled deviously, his deflated expression not lost on her.

"But, I thought we were going to get something to eat?" Matt whined, childishly.

"I think I've just lost my appetite," she said, flouncing away with an exaggerated wiggle in her step just for his benefit.

_**The Savoy Hotel – Friday PM** _

"Congratulations on that convincing straight set win today," he murmured, joining her at the bar and taking a seat on the neighbouring stool. "They never stood a chance with that lethal backhand of yours."

"If this is your attempt at small talk, don't bother," she snapped, swirling the clear liquid around in her glass.

"I told you yesterday, it's not healthy to harbor so much tension, especially on the eve of a Wimbledon final," he offered, gesturing to the barman for a drink.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, not bothering to address his comment. "Don't you have your own place in London?"

"I do, but I was feeling restless."

"Oh, so you decided to trawl random hotel bars for some action," she concluded. "How very predictable."

"Well, coming from someone who has an impressive track record with the opposite sex you'd get more action if you tried smiling once and a while. That permanent scowl does nothing for you, sweetheart."

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't take your advice. Why did you decide to invade my hotel, the one place I thought I could seek sanctuary from your whoring ways."

"Now, that's not a very nice way to speak to someone you know so intimately."

"Urgh, don't remind me," she hissed, looking around defensively. "That's a few hours of my life I'll never get back."

"Well, that wasn't how it seemed when you were screaming my name, love."

"Blame the Moet."

"I think we're past excuses, don't you think?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means, Caroline," he murmured, regarding her seriously. "I have no idea why you're so hostile when you were the one that walked out on me in Paris."

"It was just sex, Klaus. Excuse me if I didn't feel the need to stay around and cuddle."

"Was it though?" He implored, inching closer and unnerving her considerably. She shook her head trying to break the spell knowing this was just his way of trying to get into her pants again.

"It was and the sooner you realise that the better," she replied, sliding off her stool and striding towards the elevators. She looked around the lobby and sighed in relief noticing that he hadn't followed. Try as she might Caroline had attempted to erase him from her thoughts the past month, Klaus was a womaniser after all and she was probably just another conquest to him. The sooner she got over him, the better. The elevator arrived and she stepped in quickly, determined to create as much space between them as she could. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the far wall, thinking just how tired she looked.

"I know he hurt you," he whispered, his reflection coming into view before the doors could shut, his warm breath tickling her earlobe.

"You don't know anything about me."

"You'd be surprised," he murmured. "I remember everything from that night, Caroline. I couldn't find you at the after party, I looked everywhere. Matt mentioned you'd left something about being tired. I found you drowning your sorrows in expensive champagne at the bar, tears rolling down your cheeks."

"I'd rather not rehash that night again."

"You told me your ass of a boyfriend had cheated on you with your best friend while you were out of town." Just hearing those words stung and she closed her eyes attempting to shut them out because the memories were just too difficult.

"I should never have admitted that to you, I was tired and emotional." She felt his hands grasp her shoulders and turn her around slowly.

"Open your eyes, Caroline," she did it, albeit reluctantly. Scared of the feelings his close proximity might arouse. "He was an idiot to ever do that to you, but I'm not the same."

"Well, excuse me if your behaviour says otherwise and I should know given I dated a guy just like you," she mumbled, trying not to get lost in his dark, blue eyes.

"I'll admit I do play a role in public life but it's the only thing that keeps me sane," he explained. "It's bad enough that everyone wants a piece of my private life. So if I give them that person publicly then privately I get to keep something for myself."

"So you're saying that..."

"I'm not the guy you think I am, Caroline," he interrupted. "The night we spent together meant more to me than you know. I remember every kiss, every touch; I even remember that small residual clay mark on your leg from your fall on court earlier that day."

"How do you expect me to believe that when everything I've seen is to the contrary?"

"I suppose you're just going to have to trust me then, love," he promised, just as the elevator dinged announcing their arrival at her floor.

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do that, Klaus," she murmured. No, he wasn't Tyler but Caroline had been hurt enough the past month to risk putting herself out there again.

"How about if I win tomorrow you agree to have dinner with me and I'll prove it to you," he suggested, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"And if I win?"

"Well, I guess the ball is in your court then." 


	39. Back in the Saddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a police officer working a shift on Halloween and Caroline just thinks he's just a random person dressed up as a cop and being a little drunk jumps on his back etc and he arrests her and she thinks it's all a joke until she realises it isn't a joke.

_**Home - Portland, Oregon – 1 November** **, 10am** _

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, only to close again when the invading sunlight became too much to bear. Her tongue stuck dryly to the roof of her mouth and she was trying to ignore the crippling pain ripping through her head. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," a far too cheerful voice for her liking, said.

"Not so loud or cheerful for that matter," she growled, finally peeling open one eye followed by the other. Caroline was always jealous of Katherine's ability to wake up refreshed and energetic, even after a big night. To say the previous evening was a big night was an understatement. It was Halloween, so to be expected, but Caroline was getting too old for nights like these anymore. "And here I thought you'd be more upbeat after last night?"

"Why would that be?" She groaned, finally sitting up and trying to ignore the head spins from her sudden movement.

"I don't know, a certain hot cop you took a liking to," she trailed off. Caroline grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig wracking her very sore brain for any kind of recollection.

"I think you had too much to drink last night, I don't remember any cop, Katherine."

"No, I think you had too many drinks," she shot back. "You couldn't keep your, uh, hands off him."

"I don't go out one night and miss my little Care Bear acting like a brazen hussy in public," Enzo whistled, walking into the room and jumping onto Caroline's bed on purpose, only making her more nauseous.

"Who said you could just invite yourself inside?" She asked, holding her pounding head.

"I'm part of the family, gorgeous."

"You don't live here," Katherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you were the one who gave me your key that time I house sat…" he said holding up their spare key, which Katherine snatched away to avoid future ambushes. "Anyway stop changing the subject; I want to know what you got up to last night."

"I'm not sure she could answer that Enzo, she doesn't remember apparently," Katherine insisted.

"I'm telling you, if there was a guy I'd remember," she scoffed.

"Okay, think dark blonde hair, blue eyes and crimson lips.."

"Oh my god! Those dimples," she murmured, the realisation flooding over her, his gorgeous face flashing through her mind along with every embarrassing memory. What had she done?

_**District Bar – Pearl District - 31 October, 11:37pm** _

"These cocktails aren't very strong," Caroline boasted, attempting to retrieve her wayward straw with her tongue but failing miserably.

"Yes, because that ladylike display says otherwise," Bonnie joked.

The girls had headed to the 1920s themed bar for a Halloween Party and although it was crowded their night had been fairly uneventful so far, which would explain her excessive alcohol consumption. Never one to turn down the opportunity to dress up, Katherine was a very sexy Playboy Bunny in a black leotard and bunny ears complete with a white cotton tail. Bonnie was channelling school girl Britney Spears in a short tartan skirt and pigtails and Caroline had settled on a fitted leather cat woman costume. To say the threesome looked stunning was an understatement but unfortunately the male patrons weren't as impressive.

Caroline always hated Halloween, mainly because her high school sweetheart broke up with her on that day two years ago and as depressing as it sounded she'd never really moved past it. It didn't help that she'd been single ever since. Katherine and Bonnie were always trying to set her up but no one ever piqued her interest. The result? One drink tonight became multiple.

"He can frisk me anytime!" Katherine purred, gesturing to the front door.

Caroline looked over, her breath hitching in her throat at just how gorgeous this man looked in his police costume. You'd think he was a real officer given just how perfect the navy uniform fitted snugly across his broad chest. She watched him intently as he made his way to the crowded bar, conversing with the big busted bar staffer, typical. She noticed him gesturing around the room wondering exactly what they were talking about. It was at that point she noticed him catch her eye, flashing his dimples. It was then she realised she was staring at him, her mouth agape. Smooth Forbes, she thought. She looked away flustered, busying herself with her drink and gulping down the rest, feeling the alcohol burn as it slid down her throat. When she dared to look up again, he was gone.

Her eyes searched the room madly and although she didn't know him Caroline was kind of disappointed. "Excuse me, miss?" A crisp English accent asked, breaking her from her thoughts. Her head shot up finding herself mesmerised by his dark blue eyes, his crimson lips turned up into a small smile.

"Evening, officer," she grinned, batting her eyelashes for extra affect. "What can I do for you?" In her drunken state she hoped it was something really naughty involving handcuffs.

"It turns out the bar is over capacity, which is a fire safety risk and we need to clear out the room." She looked between her friends giving them a knowing look.

"Oh I get it," she surmised, "This is your idea of role play."

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay," she replied, rubbing her hand along his chest, which felt just as good as it looked, if not more. "I'm happy to go along with it as long as there's handcuffs involved, officer."

"Um, Care," Bonnie began, before Caroline interrupted.

"I'm fine Bonnie," she laughed, thinking how embarrassing her friends could be. "The officer and I were just getting to know each other."

"But.." Katherine interrupted, earning a death stare from her best friend.

"Whatever takes your fancy," he murmured. "But how about we start with you going outside?"

"I'm not sure why you're picking on little old me," she teased. "You have very broad shoulders officer, did you know that?"

"Uh no, but how about we go outside and talk about it there."

"They just look perfect to hold on to for a piggy back," she suggested. Before anyone could react, Caroline had moved behind him and jumped on his back.

_**Home - Portland Oregon - November 1, 10:30am** _

"Please, tell me I didn't do that," she groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed dramatically and placing the pillow over her face in shame.

"Oh you did. I tried to stop you, Care, but you told me he was good enough to ride when you first laid eyes on him."

"Tell me I didn't verbalise that in my drunken state," she pleaded.

"Luckily no, you just jumped on him without warning. But between us I think you really need to get laid, honey."

"I could introduce you to some…"

"Stop right there, Enzo," she ordered. "If they are anything like you then I'm not interested."

"Way to hurt a guy's feelings," he growled before realising the enormity of the situation. "I can't believe you, of all people, jumped on some poor, unsuspecting guy dressed as a policeman."

"Yeah about that," Katherine began, tentatively. "Turns out he was actually a policeman."

"So, not only did you mount some stranger, but it turns out he's an actual policeman. Does that mean you're facing assault charges, Care Bear?"

"You're not helping, Enzo," Katherine muttered, as Caroline's face contorted in fear. "And no, you're not facing any charges."

"So, what happened then?"

"He politely escorted us all outside, got some details just in case and suggested we take you home to bed." As mortified as Caroline felt, she was glad that she'd never have to relieve her embarrassment in front of him. It was a shame given how cute she remembered him being.

"Well at least I never have to see him again," she sighed in relief, just as the doorbell rang.

"Please, allow me," Enzo offered.

"Well it's the least you could do given you mooch off us all the time," Katherine called out to his retreating back.

"Can we please just forget this incident ever happened?" Caroline asked, wondering what came over her. Maybe she did need to get laid, that or finally get over the ghost of Tyler.

"Yes, but you have to admit it was kind of funny," Katherine joked, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm not sure it's completely forgotten," Enzo interrupted from the door. "Seems like your piggy back ride is at the front door."

"What!" Caroline shrieked, pulling the covers over her head hoping she could hide.

"Don't worry, this is Enzo's poor idea of a joke, right?" Katherine asked.

"Not this time, Kitty Kat," he replied. "Officer Dimples is at the front door, turns out he has something to give you. I told him you'd be right out, Care Bear."

"Enzo! I can't answer the door like this!" She hissed, jumping out of her bed, even in her hung over state and busied herself trying to throw on her jeans and pat down her dishevelled hair in the process. This was not how she saw her day going at all.

"Put on the blue top," Katherine instructed hastily, disapproving of her nearest pink choice. "And get rid of those panda eyes." Caroline groaned, swiping at her skin furiously.

Why was he here anyway, especially after her drunken performance the previous night? She was never drinking alcohol again, that was for sure. She dragged herself out of the bedroom, albeit reluctantly, thinking just how much worse this situation could get. He was at the entrance, his body leaning against the door jamb. His blue polo shirt and jeans looking even more impeccable on him than his police uniform, if that was possible.

"Morning, love," he greeted her, nodding his head slightly in her direction. She'd forgotten about that gorgeous stubble, which was only adding to his intimidating appearance. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Uh, can I help you?" She asked, uncertainly. Maybe Katherine was lying and she was actually facing assault charges.

"I have something of yours," he said and suddenly an abundance of possibilities filled her mind. Did she drop her shoe as she was busily riding him or was it something worse? He held out her driver's license and Caroline inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, thanks. I could have been in trouble if I drove without this, officer," she replied, hoping he'd go away, even if he was gorgeous.

"That's why I brought it back," he answered but Caroline noticed he hadn't moved from his spot. "So, last night was interesting."

"I'm sorry, I don't usually act like that, I promise," she rambled, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks. "I just have a vendetta against Halloween and possibly an alcohol problem." She meant to be funny, but it sounded anything but. Next thing she knew he was going to refer her to some Alcoholics Anonymous meetings.

"I'm not a fan of Halloween myself."

"Really?" She asked, against her better judgement.

"Yeah, I absolutely hate dressing up," he shared. "And I'm scared of horror films."

"Mr Police Officer is scared of horror films?"

"Don't sound so surprised," he replied. "And just so you know, I don't just tell anyone that."

"My lips are sealed," she grinned.

"So, was that guy your boyfriend?"

"Enzo?" She asked in disbelief, feeling a little ill at the prospect. "Uh, no. He's just some stray dog we've been trying to get rid of for years, but he just keeps coming back again, unfortunately."

"Well, that's good to know," he smiled, making her feel a little giddy and she knew it wasn't only from her hang over.

"So, is that all you wanted, officer?" She asked, hoping their conversation wasn't over just yet.

"Well, this is a little awkward but I also have to issue you with this fine, you know for last night" he said, handing over a folded piece of paper. She felt deflated realising she should have never expected anything else.

"Uh thanks, I think," she murmured, realising how absolutely stupid she sounded. Given her behaviour last night Caroline shouldn't have expected anything different.

"Bye." He nodded again, those annoying dimples out in full force. Could this day get any worse? After shutting the door, she anxiously opened the fine wondering how much money she'd have to pay, and if she could afford it after her latest shopping binge.

"Where's Officer hottie?" Katherine asked, looking around the room, curiously.

"Yeah, where is Officer dimples?" Enzo reiterated.

"He, uh, issued me with a fine," she murmured, her eyes scanning quickly over his handwriting.

"Well, I never would have let him in if I knew he was going to be so callous," Enzo muttered. "The nerve of some people."

"Last time I checked he wasn't going to take things any further, Care," Katherine said. "What happened, how much are you facing?"

"Nothing at all. He gave me his cell number and asked me on a date," she whispered, trying to come to terms with his simply worded note.

_I'll give you another piggy back, but only if you agree to go on a date with me._

"So you're telling me if I give a girl a drunken piggyback, she'll ask me on a date?" Enzo asked, in disbelief.

"No, I mean this is you we're talking about, after all," Katherine shot back, sending him a dirty look. "However Caroline, on the other hand, is literally back in the saddle…"


	40. Unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a writer and you live across the street and I have been using you and the things you do as reference for my book and now you are here for an autograph and it's so awkward

Klaus Mikaelson felt like he knew Caroline Forbes, even though he'd never met her.

It sounded crazy right? Maybe to most people, but not to him.

_**One year earlier** _

It had all started on a warm summer evening, Klaus was sitting by his front window enjoying the slight breeze and trying to create the main character for his new story. He'd written a few books previously so this wasn't a new challenge but for some reason this time was proving difficult. As much as he tried to deny it, Klaus knew exactly why it was difficult.

Only a few months earlier his divorce had been finalised and as soon as it was he'd left town, determined to escape Chicago and all the memories of their life together. They'd married too young and although at the time he thought it was love, it wasn't and unsurprisingly they'd drifted apart, both wanting different things. Different things included moving to Charleston in South Carolina and writing his new book. The first three had been well received but Klaus knew he had more talent than those books demonstrated. He put that down to the fact his marriage was boring and he was severely lacking inspiration. Klaus figured a change of scenery would help but here he was a month later with the worst writer's block of his career.

There was nothing wrong with the venue, Charleston was gorgeous and his house was located in the popular downtown area. He stood up in frustration, running his hands through his curls and dislodging the knots and that's when he noticed her sitting on the porch of the house opposite. Golden waves cascading down her back, her eyes blazing with what seemed like anger as she talked on her cell phone animatedly, completely unaware he was watching. She was seated on the top step, hugging her jean covered legs to her chest and it was at that time he noticed a few stray tears rolling down her creamy cheeks.

He moved closer, positioning himself next to the window so he could try and overhear her conversation. "The least you could have done is say this to my face Tyler, rather than doing this over the phone like the coward you obviously are."

Klaus reeled back thinking Tyler sounded like a grade A jerk, even if he didn't know him personally. "I can't believe I wasted two years with your sorry ass, I was obviously going through a 'what was I thinking' phase."

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle a little at her comments. Looking at her face, she was so obviously upset but had no intention of letting him know that. "I'm really not interested in your fake platitudes," she scoffed. "Do me a favour and never call me again."

With that she disconnected the call and threw her phone on the ground, placing her head in her hands. He could hear her sobbing softly and it took all his willpower not to go out there and comfort her. Klaus figured she'd be pretty embarrassed knowing he'd eavesdropped, so decided to stay but was trying to ignore just how effortlessly beautiful she looked, even upset. She went inside not long after, slamming the door in the process. He sat back down and suddenly the words came to him and his lead character Jaime Hayes was born.

A few productive days later he found himself thinking about her and how she was after Tyler's phone call. He didn't need to wait long as she stepped out onto her porch and sat on the swing seat, her ear attached to her cell again. "Katherine it has only been three days, I am not going to put myself on a dating website."

He raised his eyebrows thinking just how fast this Katherine worked. "And no I'm not interested in a fling either, that's more your department, Kat. I just need some time before I throw myself into anything."

Klaus was secretly happy to hear that and just like the other day his writing continued to flow again. It was only after a week and a half that Klaus was beginning to miss his neighbour. Yes, it sounded all sorts of creepy but she had unintentionally become his muse and at the same time he wanted to know she was okay. He'd just showered and was walking down the hallway, drying his wet hair with a towel when he noticed her, laughing candidly as she helped a little girl along the footpath on a pink bicycle. Another woman was standing nearby, smiling at the spectacle.

"Don't let Auntie Caroline make you fall off, Sienna." His breath hitched in his throat at the mention of her name. Caroline. It was beautiful and Klaus knew straight away he had to change his lead character's name.

"Hey, I resent that," she argued. "I'll have you know I was the best bicycle rider in my class in primary school, Bonnie."

"Whatever you say," she joked. Klaus was in awe watching as she played with the little girl, thinking just how natural it seemed to her. He didn't even bother to put any clothes on, just sat down and began to type furiously.

His next sighting of her didn't happen until a few weeks later and it was something that he initially wished he didn't see. He'd been at his desk, staring at the screen when he heard a car engine and saw its headlights. The driver stepped out and Klaus recognised Caroline's voice straight away, what he hadn't expected was the burly blond opening her door. Who the hell was this guy? Apparently she was taking things slowly, maybe not. He secretly cursed Katherine for this development.

"Thanks for dinner, Matt," she said as they reached her porch. "I had a great time." Klaus dug his nails into the arm of his chair, not wanting to see them kiss but unable to tear his gaze away if he tried. Call him a glutton for punishment.

"Me too, Care," he agreed. They must have moved fast, this guy even had a cute little nickname for her. "You need to get back to Mystic Falls more often, the Sheriff misses you." Where was this Mystic Falls and did she have some police record he didn't know about?

"Well, it would be good if she told me that," she murmured, the sadness on her face evident. "Look, just promise me you'll look after mom, please?"

"Anything for you bestie," he grinned, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her head. Her mother was the Sheriff in what seemed like a small town but obviously things weren't good between them. While obviously sad, he couldn't deny Matt's use of the term bestie put him at ease before he began to type again.

* * *

Little did he know that his book would be so well received four months later and his beloved heroine Caroline would become so popular. Klaus hoped he'd done her justice over the numerous times he'd observed her. She was the perfect package after all; strong, intelligent, sassy and caring.

Although he'd written books before he'd never received fan mail, but yet it arrived in droves via his publisher. Klaus wasn't sure whether it had to do with his book or the picture his editor had begged he added on the inside cover. Most of the letters were about him and nothing about his book. Until one rainy afternoon when he opened a letter, the envelope was blue and the writing on the front was neat cursive. After opening the flap he began to read, expecting something fairly similar to the others, but this wasn't a normal letter.

 _I don't usually write letters, especially to strangers, but after reading your novel I couldn't help myself. My name might be Caroline as well but I felt a real affinity with the girl you've created and I just had to thank you for that. It's wonderful to see someone so strong but vulnerable at the same time and I would be lying if I said I couldn't relate. Thank you for sharing your gift with the world, you have no idea how much power words can have, Caroline Forbes._

Klaus was touched, her words moving him more than he imagined. He'd left her letter on the mantle but it kept drawing him towards it and he replied, expressing his thanks for her heartfelt words. She replied soon after and then their correspondence only continued to flow. Klaus was mindful she was a fan but he couldn't help himself, Caroline Forbes seemed to awake emotions inside him, only equal to his neighbour who'd been sadly absent of late.

It was another warm Summer's evening again and Klaus found himself watering his garden, the owner had some stunning roses so he figured he better look after them or risk eviction. He wasn't expecting his gorgeous blonde neighbour to come outside at the same time. This was a first seeing as he made it his mission to avoid her. Not because he didn't want to see her but because Klaus wasn't sure what he'd say to her if he did. She walked towards the gate with purpose, her eyes finding his. It was at this point she stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth slightly agape.

Did he have something on his face? She eventually defrosted, moving towards him hesitantly, her cheeks now a bright pink. "Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Do I know you?" He asked, taken aback by her instant recognition. They'd never met so it was a shock.

"You're a writer."

"I am," he replied, surprised she knew that.

"This is so embarrassing," she rambled. "When I wrote to you, I didn't know you lived across the street."

"You wrote me?" He asked, incredulously.

"Only a few times," she murmured, her gaze now downward. "I'm…"

"Caroline?" He deduced, putting the pieces together. "Caroline Forbes?"

"You know me?"

"Well, we have been writing for a few months now so it would be pretty mean if I didn't," he shared, trying to ignore the sensations her perfume was causing to his concentration.

"When i wrote via your publisher I didn't expect you to actually be my neighbour. A little heads up wouldn't have hurt, Mikaelson."

"I'm a man of surprises."

"Well, I don't like surprises, just a little piece of advice if you're planning a surprise party." Klaus was struggling to hear what she'd said he was so entranced with her. His two perfect women had turned out to be the same person.

"Well, there goes that idea," he grinned, knowingly. "Are you going out?"

"Book club, actually."

"I love book club," he answered, suddenly enthused. "What are you studying? Austen, Shakespeare, Dickens, Joyce, Fitzgerald?"

"Actually, Mikaelson," she admitted, flashing the familiar front cover of his book.

"Now it's suddenly not so exciting," he drawled, feeling immediately self conscious.

"Can't take a little constructive criticism?"

"No, I guess I just don't like talking about my books."

"Well, that's fair," she murmured. "I'd be more than happy to discuss any of those authors tomorrow, if you like. I know how busy you writers can be."

"Never too busy for my muse," he conceded, watching her eyes widen considerably. "How does tomorrow suit, Caroline?"

"I suppose that could work."


	41. How a Resurrection Really Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a story of where at the end of s5 when they come back from the other side where Henrik comes back walks up to Caroline and hugs her and asks her to take him to his family and she does(oh the the baby is Tyler's not klaus'). Also Kol and Katherine come back and they all go to NOLA together.

"Kol, stop touching the radio," Caroline chided, slapping his hand away from the dials.

"It's not my fault you have the worst taste in music, darling," he offered.

"And yours is so much better?" She snorted, by way of response. "At least my favourite musicians are popular and, might I add, still alive."

"If I'd known you two were going to squabble like children, I wouldn't have come along," Katherine interrupted from the back seat.

"Yeah, why did you come along anyway? Doesn't my brother want to kill you or something?"

"Is it me or do you get more stupid every time you come back from the other side?" She drawled.

"Oh I get it now, you want to get busy with Elijah and blondie here wants to do the same with Niklaus," he surmised. "They may be my brothers but for the record you both have terrible taste in men, if you ask me."

"Well, funnily enough no one was asking for love advice, for obvious reasons," Caroline muttered, too tired to even address his comment about the Original hybrid.

"And I do not want to get busy with Elijah," Katherine shot back, her denial sounding a little too forced for Caroline's liking. The man could definitely wear a suit so Caroline figured her taste really wasn't all that bad. "Not that I have to explain anything to your idiotic ass but I figured bringing Klaus his youngest brother might make him less likely to want to kill me."

"I could have done that myself," Kol growled. "I didn't need an entourage to return my brother to the family fold."

"Well, you know what they say Mikaelson, finders keepers," Katherine teased. "Given your weakened powers since crossing over I suggest you remember that." Turns out being on the other side had rendered Kol basically useless but for how long they didn't know.

"Henrik, are you okay, sweetie?" Caroline asked, choosing to ignore their incessant bickering and peering at the boy through the rear view mirror, who was staring aimlessly out the car window. He'd been relatively quiet since she first found him in the woods.

_It was eerily quiet, too quiet for Caroline's liking. The portal to the other side had since closed leaving Damon and Bonnie languishing there. Elena and Stefan were in shock understandably, unable to process what had just transpired. Always the optimist, Caroline had attempted to make the best of the situation and provide some possible suggestions but Stefan and Elena had been non receptive and too caught up in their grief to properly focus. Caroline thought it was best to leave them alone for the moment, retreating further into the woods. It was then she heard a series of childish whimpers from afar, vamping immediately to their source._

_His long, dark hair fell messily across his tear stained cheeks, his rumpled clothing denoting the fact he wasn't from this time. She figured he must have somehow found his way over from the other side. "Are you okay, little boy?" She murmured, trying not to scare him away. He shifted his gaze from the ground and met her blue eyes with his brown ones._

_"Caroline?" He asked, his face registering in recognition. How did this boy know her name?_

_"Yes, I'm Caroline," she confirmed. "Do you know me?" His only response was a shy nod before his glance returned to the ground. Caroline didn't want to push him so decided to start with something easy._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Henrik," he whispered. "Henrik Mikaelson."_

_"Mikaelson? As in Klaus?"_

_"Niklaus is one of my brothers," he murmured. "He tried to save me after the wolves attacked, but it was too late."_

_"You're human?"_

_"Yes," he explained. "Although, I have been watching over my siblings since they turned."_

_"How did you get through the portal?"_

_"I knew it was my only chance to see my family again."_

_"Aren't Kol and Finn on the other side?"_

_"Believe it or not, the other side is a big place, Caroline. I have tried to find them but to no avail. I thought if I came here you could help me."_

_"How can I help you?" She asked, still unsure of how Henrik supposedly knew her._

_"My brother, Niklaus, he loves you," he smiled, knowingly. "If anyone could help me find my way back to him and the rest of my family, I assumed it would be you."_

_"Your brother and I aren't as close as you might think, Henrik," she mumbled, feeling increasingly embarrassed about having this intimate discussion with his younger brother, of all people._

_"We both know that isn't true," he shot back and she felt a blush cross her cheeks. Just great, his little brother had probably witnessed their X rated tryst in the woods. It was at that point she was wondering whether Kol, Finn, Jesse, Vicki, Jenna and Carol Lockwood were all sitting around popcorn in hand and doing the same thing. It was then she remembered with dread that her father was up there too._

_"We have a special relationship, I guess you could say," she answered, tactfully._

_"Yes, my brother would do anything for you."_

_"That is true," she admitted, Klaus did have that pesky way of continually saving her. "I don't understand what you want me to do though?"_

_"Can you take me to him, please?"_

_"I'm not really sure that's a good idea, I mean it's a long way to go and to be honest it might be sort of awkward between us…"_

_"You are a good person. Caroline. I know that ultimately you will do what is right." This kid might have been young but he certainly had guilt tripping down to a fine art._

_"How about I save us all some time and take you myself, little Mikaelson?" A familiar voice interrupted, Caroline turned to see Katherine Pierce in all her glory. Caroline had to admit she looked pretty flawless for coming from the other side._

_"I thought we finally got rid of you?"_

_"Turns out I'm not that easy to kill," she drawled._

_"What a shame," Caroline muttered. "We were kind of having a private conversation here, if you don't mind."_

_"Actually, I do mind because I'm the one who found little Henrik here first so I have prior claim to him."_

_"All you did was rush past and tell me to stop with all the bloody crying," Henrik shared, nestling into Caroline's shoulder for protection._

_"Charming," Caroline shot back. "Seriously? He's not an object you can just claim, Katherine."_

_"Oh, I can and I will," she promised._

_"If you don't mind me asking why in the hell would you want to go to New Orleans? Klaus has only been trying to kill you for 500 years."_

_"Well, when I bring back his little brother I have a feeling he might rethink his crazy, revenge vendetta. Now, be on your way Caroline and let the big girls handle this."_

_"You are not touching one hair on his head," Caroline warned, placing her arm around the frightened boy and pulling him closer. She'd only known Henrik for ten minutes but she suddenly felt very protective. "I'll take him myself."_

_"Over my dead body."_

_"If only that was still the case," Caroline muttered. Unfortunately she knew Katherine Pierce too well and she wasn't going to give in easily. She needed to take a new approach for Henrik's sake. "Look, Klaus is going to see right through this plan of yours. If anything having me with you will only work in your favour. Klaus has a habit of doing what I tell him and he might even spare you if I ask nicely."_

_"Yes, that's what tends to happen when you screw someone's brains out in the woods."_

_"Katherine," she growled. "There is a child present!"_

_"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "Fine, I'll play along but if you try to cross me I'll make sure all your boring friends in Mystic Falls know exactly what happened in those woods with..."_

_"Okay, enough, message received." she groaned. "The question is how am I supposed to explain this little leave of absence during the current Mystic Falls crisis?"_

_"Oh yes Damon and your judgy, witch friend are on the other side now. Honestly it couldn't have happened to two nicer people, if you ask me."_

_"Not helping, Katherine."_

_"You're a smart girl I'm sure you can think of something." Caroline racked her brain trying to think of a plausible reason just to up and leave while Bonnie and Damon were missing. After an extended pause of silence Katherine spoke. "Obviously I gave you too much credit. You know there are some powerful witches in New Orleans; maybe they might know how to get people back from the other side. I doubt they'd help you but if they knew you were a 'special' friend of the Original Hybrid they might be more accommodating."_

_"That's actually quite good," she conceded, albeit reluctantly. This way she could deliver Henrik and hopefully save them at the same time. "I'll text the others and then we'll leave."_

_"I hope you're not considering going without me?" A distinctly English accent interrupted. Caroline closed her eyes briefly thinking how much she hated when people decided to come back from the dead. Why couldn't she have her father back instead of Katherine and now Kol? What had she done to deserve such bad company?_

"Looks like we're here," Caroline murmured as they drove past the 'Welcome to New Orleans' sign.

She'd been growing nervous every mile they drove wondering what exactly she was going to say to Klaus. She figured commenting on his sexual prowess wouldn't cut it, plus Caroline had no intention of stroking his already over-inflated ego. Ever since their time in the woods, Caroline had been unable to get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. Yes, the sex was phenomenal; Caroline figured one thousand years of practice would help with that sort of thing. As more time passed though she was realising that instead of providing closure, it had only deepened her feelings for Klaus.

Living so far away had helped alleviate her fears of acting on those growing feelings but now she was in his city and as much as she wanted to resist Caroline knew she couldn't be responsible for her actions. Her plan was to dump Henrik on their doorstep and vamp away as quickly as possible. She hoped it worked a lot better in practice than it sounded in her head. 

* * *

"Rebekah, you're wearing on my last nerve," Klaus groaned. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"

"Well, if I did do you think I'd be spending my time with you? Now, for the last time which dress do you prefer?"

"And for the last time, I don't care. Believe it or not, I'm busy doing important things and don't have time to vet your wardrobe."

"So sorry to interrupt yet another sketch of Caroline Forbes," she muttered, his eyes shooting up from his sketch pad.

"I'm doing no such thing," he lied, trying to manoeuvre the paper so that she couldn't make out the beginnings of Caroline's golden waves.

"Yeah okay," she replied, her unconvinced tone not lost on Klaus. "Trust me, I would have asked Elijah given his sense of style far surpasses yours but I couldn't find him."

"He probably knew you were coming and escaped. If only I was so lucky."

"Nik…" she implored. Just as Rebekah was about to launch into more whining, he heard some noise coming from outside the compound.

"Shhh," he ordered, silencing her with one look and stalking towards the door to investigate who could be loitering outside. He didn't have to wonder for very long when a very loud and familiar voice called out into the crisp night air. "I'm home!" Was that Kol? This must have been some sort of trick, he was on the other side as far as Klaus knew.

"Kol?" Rebekah stupidly replied, bounding past him like a goofy Labrador puppy and towards the door, she always was so gullible.

"Rebekah," he hissed, trying to get her attention before she opened the door to a possible ambush.

"My powers may have faded somewhat, but I can still hear you, Niklaus," the voice pertaining to be Kol, yelled. "If you don't believe me, maybe you'll believe this person."

"Niklaus, it's me, it's Henrik," Klaus wavered slightly, the sound of his youngest brother's softly spoken voice causing his chest to constrict. Whoever was messing with him was going to pay.

"Henny," Rebekah cried, pulling open the door before Klaus could attempt to avert an impending disaster. What greeted him on the other side Klaus wasn't expecting. They certainly looked like his brothers but what made him immediately suspicious was the female standing to their right. It was none other than Katerina Petrova.

"Not so fast, Rebekah," Klaus ordered, before she could scoop their little brother in her arms. "This is nothing more than a trick."

"This is no trick, Niklaus," Kol assured them. "The portal was opened briefly and we came back from the other side."

"Well, excuse me if I'm dubious given the questionable company you're keeping these days," he replied, gesturing towards the brunette.

"Well, hello to you too, grouchy," she growled. "I brought back your brothers, I thought you'd be more grateful than that."

"Technically she didn't bring me back," Kol offered. "I'm resourceful enough to not need any assistance in that department. Henrik on the other hand…."

"I've missed you so much, Henny," Rebekah grinned, tears filling her blue eyes and bending down to reach his height. He was in her arms before Klaus could object.

"Well, it's nice to know you've missed me too, sister," Kol scowled. "I always suspected Henrik was your favourite but now I have confirmation of it."

"Oh, it's not always all about you Kol," Rebekah commented, relishing in the feeling of her little brother back in her arms. As much as Klaus wanted to do the same, he wasn't one to put on such a public display of affection.

"Well, as lovely as this reunion has been I think it's time we finish this once and for all, Katerina," he spat, lunging towards her.

"Move any further and I'll rip out your heart, Niklaus," Elijah promised, appearing from nowhere and placing himself between Klaus and the woman he had vowed to kill.

"You always were such a bloody buzz kill," Klaus seethed. Elijah was always so composed emotionally but when Katerina bloody Petrova was involved that all seemed to unravel. "It's obvious she's playing with us, Elijah."

"Well, until we confirm that, it's probably best not to act so hastily, brother," Elijah reasoned.

"Don't do me any favours," Katerina scoffed, pushing the eldest Mikaelson away. "Last time I checked family was and always will be your priority, Elijah."

"You're not doing much to help yourself there," Rebekah observed, finally letting go of Henrik. Klaus looked towards Henrik, overwhelmed by all the foreign emotions that were infiltrating his protective shield. It was at that point he picked up a familiar scent in the breeze, he would know it anywhere, it was hers. The smell that haunted him on a regular basis, but why was it on his brother?

Without thinking he vamped away, tracking the scent and finding himself in their garden. It was dark but he couldn't miss the flash of blonde hair in the distance. "Caroline?" He asked, everything inside him hoping his instincts were right. She froze.

"Obviously my vamping skills leave a lot to be desired," she huffed. Klaus smiled, that voice causing warm and familiar sensations to pulse through his body.

"You saved my brother?"

"I'd hardly say that," she murmured, finally turning around to face him. She looked even more beautiful since their last meeting, her blue eyes blazing defiantly. He didn't realise just how much he missed Caroline Forbes until she was standing in front of him.

"Well I beg to differ, love; I could detect your scent all over Henrik. Thank you for bringing my brother back to me, Caroline."

"How do you know my scent?"

"You're really asking me that after everything that has transpired between us?" He baulked, offended Caroline didn't know just how much she meant to him. He noticed a slight blush cross her cheeks, providing him with some comfort.

"My scent, what is it?"

"Strawberries and vanilla, with a touch of soap and sandalwood," he offered, knowing he could never lie to the woman he loved. "What happened to being busy building a life for yourself? I thought we were never supposed to see each other again?"

"Well, if we're being pedantic you promised to walk away and never come back, not me."

"So, what made you come to New Orleans, to me? I know Katherine's selfish motives but Kol was more than well equipped to bring Henrik back."

"Have you met your brother? Excuse me if the thought of a murderous rampage in front of your innocent brother crossed my mind."

"I suppose you've got a point, you've really got to watch those homicidal maniac tendencies," he conceded. "I'm still not entirely convinced of your motives, love."

"Well, I thought if I brought Henrik back then you could do something for me."

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere," he murmured, somewhat disappointed that her motives weren't exactly pure as he'd hoped. "My interest is well and truly piqued, what is it you want?"

"Damon and Bonnie are stuck on the other side; I was hoping someone of the witch variety would be able to shed some light on how to bring them back."

"Well, Damon's no great loss but I have to admit I did like the little witch, she was always so feisty. Although, I hate to break it to you, love, but the witches here are never going to assist you."

"Well, that's where you come in; I've heard you have some sway around these parts."

"You could say that," he smirked, knowing that he had more than a little sway in New Orleans. He was the King of this town, after all.

"Great, so let's go. I don't have a lot of time before I have to get back to Mystic Falls."

"I hate to break it to you, love, but there's no one you can speak to, well tonight anyway," he explained, watching her face fall.

"If this is another one of your excuses…"

"You need to speak with Davina and Sophie but they are both currently occupied with some pressing witch matters, you could say."

"Let me guess the coven is holding their annual general meeting tonight? Oh no, I know what it is; the witch's convention is in town. Am I close?" She scoffed.

"There's that adorable, quick wit I've missed," he chuckled. "We can visit them tomorrow, but in the meantime you are more than welcome to stay here tonight."

"Here? With you? No, I really can't do that," she squeaked. Klaus was sensing some fear on her part. Usually he instilled a certain type of fear in his enemies but he knew her fear was something entirely different.

"Afraid of sleeping so close to me, love?"

"I am not afraid of you, don't flatter yourself, Mikaelson. I just figured with Henrik and Kol moving in that you're probably at full capacity."

"My house is big enough to accommodate multiple guests and even if it wasn't, I'd let you share my bed."

"Charming," she muttered. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"I do enjoy when you talk dirty to me," he laughed. "This way, love."

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep. She laid tangled in the sheets staring at the ceiling while willing the time to pass. After returning to the compound for a mini family reunion Mikaelson style, bickering and all, Rebekah had reluctantly loaned her something to wear and she'd retired to her room for the night. It didn't help that a certain Original hybrid was only sleeping a few doors down.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander to all the little things she wondered about Klaus, including his choice of sleepwear, or lack of it. She rolled over in frustration knowing that sort of thinking wasn't conducive to sleep. Maybe she needed some water, Caroline also figured it wouldn't hurt to have a look around the compound. She peeled back the sheets and padded quietly down the hallway. It was deathly quiet this time of night, most probably because Kol had decided to hit the town and celebrate his newfound status.

She creeped down the stairs and turned left at the bottom, trying to remember if the kitchen was actually in that direction. She passed a doorway, noticing a very familiar painting hanging on the wall. It was the one Klaus had shown her at the ball, the one he had painted himself. She noticed a sketch pad sitting on the table taunting Caroline to open it. She figured it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, after all no one needed to know. Caroline opened to the first page recognising her face staring back at her. She was briefly floored by his tribute but it wasn't the first time she'd seen one of his sketches of her. It was as she made her way through the book that her legs began to buckle beneath her and she needed to sit down and steady herself. Every sketch was her, every single page. Not only that, he'd documented their entire history together starting with the night of her birthday and finishing in the woods.

"Caroline?" Henrik's little voice enquired, scaring her momentarily. If Klaus had caught her Caroline wasn't sure how she would explain herself.

"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping after such a long day, Henrik."

"I can't really sleep, my mind is finding it difficult to get around just how different this time is to everything I know," he murmured, sitting down next to her.

"Well, that's why exploring a new world is all part of fun," she explained. "I know that your siblings will love showing you all the wonderful things to do and see in New Orleans."

"Will you come too?" He asked, his adorable face lighting up happily.

"I can't Henrik, I have to go home to Mystic Falls, to my friends and family."

"I wish you were my family, Caroline."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to be your family," she grinned, pulling him in closer so she could envelop him in her arms. She really did love this kid.

"Henrik, what are you doing up?" A familiar voice asked, interrupting their moment. "You should be sleeping, especially with all the things I have planned for us to do tomorrow."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, you'll have to wait and see but we can only go if you get to bed right now."

"Okay," he agreed, excitedly. "Goodnight, Caroline."

Before she could reply he'd launched himself at her again and was squeezing her tightly. Klaus was watching them wordlessly, his crimson lips curving into a knowing smile. Henrik let her go and raced towards the door, stopping only briefly so that Klaus could affectionately mess up his long locks.

"Do my eyes deceive me or does the Original Hybrid actually have a heart?"

"I'm surprised you of all people need to ask that, Caroline," he murmured, his eyes flickering over to the opened sketch pad in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and..."

"You thought you'd have a look around," he surmised, raising his eyebrows. "Find anything you like, love?"

"Your sketches, they're beautiful," she admitted, casting her gaze downward, the intimacy of the moment suffocating her. It also didn't help that he looked absolutely gorgeous in a black, Beatles t-shirt, fitted grey boxer shorts, his messy, blonde curls rumpled from sleep. At least she'd solved the sleepwear mystery.

"Henrik likes you. It's almost as if he knows you."

"Well, I like him too," she smiled, choosing not to address his comment at that time. Caroline couldn't help but think just how much she'd miss Henrik after she left town.

"Why are you really here, Caroline?"

"I told you, Bonnie and..."

"Funnily enough I don't believe you, well that and the fact that Katerina told me this whole witch thing was her suggestion. She really will do anything to stay alive."

"Thanks, Katherine," Caroline muttered under her breath. There was no way in hell she was asking Klaus to spare her life now. "Fine. Look, I know how important family is to you," she admitted, faltering slightly. "If my father had returned from the other side I guess I would like to think that you'd bring him back to me."

"You know I would in an instant," he shot back, the strong emotion in his response not lost on Caroline. "Plus it was pretty hard to say no to such a sweet, little boy," she added. "He's definitely inherited those Mikaelson powers of persuasion."

"Well, if my powers of persuasion were that strong you'd stay here in New Orleans with me."

"Klaus..."

"I know we've been through this before," he conceded, running his hands through his curls. "I respect the fact that you're not ready, I do. When you eventually walk through my door in five, ten, one hundred or even a thousand years time I'll know it's because you want to be with me and the thought of that day is more than enough for me, love."

"However long it takes," she murmured, remembering his words from graduation night so clearly.

"However long it takes," he repeated, flashing those disarming dimples in her direction. "Now do I need to bribe you with something so you'll go to sleep?" Caroline could definitely think of something but she thought better of it, even if every fiber of her being was willing her to recreate their tryst in the woods.

"Water will be fine," she replied, trying not to check out his taut ass fitted snugly in his boxers, as they made their way to the kitchen. "I never took you for the boxers type."

"Oh I don't sleep in these," he offered. "But I thought it was best to cover up around the house, you never know who you're going to run into around here."

She stopped in her tracks trying to process the information he'd just provided. He slept completely and utterly naked. Caroline knew there was no hope of getting any sleep tonight with a naked Klaus only metres away. "Everything alright, love?"

"Fine," she coughed nervously, hoping there was a lock on his door because otherwise she was in deep trouble.


	42. Tequila Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do something like 'Oh shit my really hot hook-up from last night is my new professor' with student!Caroline and prof!Klaus? Please and thank you :)

7:30AM

Caroline stirred, her eyes fluttering open slowly. It took a while of searching the room to realise her surroundings were completely foreign. She sat up quickly, just as the sheet fell to her waist exposing her lacy, black bra. She pulled it back up, slightly relieved to discover her matching panties were still on and well and truly intact. Everything inside Caroline was urging her to look to her right, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do so. She racked her brain thinking through the events of last night for some clue as to whose bed she was in. The only thing running through her mind was tequila, lots of tequila.

"Morning, love," he murmured, obviously her bed mate was awake so she couldn't avoid it any further. She looked over, not entirely upset with her drunken choice, especially given the amount of tequila slammers she'd consumed to get here. He was leaning up against his pillow, his dark, blonde curls messy, his deep blue eyes full of sleep and some sinful crimson lips, curled into a sly smile.

"Uh morning," she replied, fastening a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Klaus," he responded, obviously noticing the confusion on her face. "That's my name, like yours is Caroline. My tequila intake was slightly less than yours so I can remember those sorts of small details." She bowed her head, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her behaviour and what she said and more importantly did.

"Did we?" She bit out, hating that she even had to ask this stranger the question.

"Oh yeah, you're an absolute wildcat in bed. In fact, you even taught this dog a few new tricks, if you know what I mean."

"Oh god," she groaned covering her eyes and trying to block out all the embarrassing images that were flashing through her mind.

"Do you do yoga?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, finally bringing herself to meet his curious gaze.

"Well, I sort of assumed you did given that extraordinary flexibility especially when you…" he mused, flashing her an impressive set of dimples. How could she have forgotten those? She shook her head, determined to focus on the current situation, even if it was mortifying on her part.

"Stop! I don't want to rehash last night, okay?"

"Well, you did ask."

"I know and believe me I'm regretting that decision already," she groaned, holding the sheet tighter to her chest, if that was even possible. She spied various pieces of her clothing strewn around the room, wondering how she was going to make a quick getaway at this rate. Tequila was not her friend and she vowed right then to never look at the evil, amber liquid ever again.

"Alright, I think I've tortured you enough," he said, making her eye him suspiciously. Did she somehow act out one of his weird 50 Shades of Grey fantasies whilst drunk? "You passed out before anything could happen, so I tucked you into bed. You were the one who removed your dress, I promise." To say she was relieved was an understatement but being deceived at someone else's expense, especially some smirking stranger who thought he was a comedian was even worse.

"So, you were at the bar?"

"I was," he admitted, sitting up, his warm skin accidentally rubbing against her arm in the process, causing it to tingle just as his musky scent infiltrated her nostrils making her slightly dizzy. Caroline decided to blame it on her hangover. "You were drinking with your friend Katherine and downing tequila shots like there was no tomorrow as I recall, you were commiserating over some guy."

"Don't remind me," she growled, thinking about her poor excuse of an ex-boyfriend who she'd found out was cheating on her, hence her big night with Katherine. "And to think I was saving myself for that idiot."

"Saving yourself?" He mumbled, his once confident demeanour beginning to show signs of mild panic.

"You know for marriage?" She explained, opening her eyes that much wider to capture her innocent side for his benefit. "But last night with you has made me realise that I never liked Tyler and was waiting for someone better."

"Oh?" He asked and she could feel him trying to move away discreetly.

"I really think you could be the one. I mean I've never let myself be this close with anyone before and I think my mom would really love you."

"Hang on, love," he shot back, holding up his hand defensively. "We just met, that's moving a little too fast don't you think?"

"But I love you," she pleaded, placing her hands on his leg before he could make a full getaway. It was at the point his face softened and Caroline knew he'd finally caught on.

"Touché," he admitted, breaking into a relieved chuckle. "I suppose I deserved that."

"You suppose?" She baulked. "By the way, the fact you believed I was obsessed with you after such a short period of time says a lot about you as a person. You know just saying."

"Says the girl who came back to my place last night," he shot back, now moving closer so that his chest was within inches of hers.

"Blame it on the tequila and temporary insanity. You know arrogant womaniser isn't really my type."

"Well, uptight princess isn't mine, so I guess it's a good thing we didn't take this any further then."

"You're telling me," she muttered, poking him in the chest.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're rather opinionated this time of the morning?"

"Yes, although I'm opinionated all the time," she boasted, wearing that particular trait as a badge of honour, she was studying law after all.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" He smiled, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest.

"You're an ass," she murmured, unable to divert her gaze they were that close.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he grinned knowingly, capturing her mouth with his. She groaned against his lips, running her hands through his knotted, blonde curls and enjoying the feeling of his tongue massaging hers. He tasted like tequila and lime but for some reason she didn't care right now. His hands ventured north teasingly playing with her bra strap and straying dangerously close to the hooks. He might have been an arrogant ass but Caroline wasn't going to complain if he unhooked her bra and had his way with her. The alarm next to the bed sounded out, causing them to break apart. Klaus and Caroline continuing to devour each other with their eyes, their breath ragged as the alarm continued to beep incessantly.

"Damn it, I have to be somewhere," he cursed, reluctantly. "If only…"

"What time is it?"

"7:45am," he offered.

"Oh god, me too," she replied, jumping out of bed and gathering her clothes hurriedly. All she wanted to do was jump back in bed but her lecture was at 9 and she needed to go back to her dorm to shower and change. They had a new professor so Caroline figured it was best that she was there for his first class at least. She raced out the door, barely clothed with shoes in hand still cursing tequila as she did it. It was only when she arrived back at her dorm that Caroline realised in her haste that she had no phone number, only a first name and address. Usually she wouldn't have cared but for some reason those crimson lips were still forefront in her mind.

9AM

"So, what happened with Mr Dimples from the bar?" Katherine asked, as they took their seats in the lecture theatre.

"Shhhh," she hissed, looking around at their fellow classmates. "I don't think they heard you in Switzerland, Kat."

"Newsflash, Care. No one really cares about your love life," she replied. "Now come on, fess up."

"Nothing happened, alright?"

"Well, pardon me if I'm a little dubious about that claim. You couldn't keep your hands off each other at the bar." Caroline rolled her eyes, wondering how everyone seemed to remember the previous night but her.

"We went back to his place but we didn't do that," she whispered, hoping that her classmates really didn't care.

"Seriously?"

"I just broke up with Tyler."

"The same guy who cheated on you? That is the worst excuse I've ever heard."

"The wounds are still raw," she half joked.

"So, if you don't mind me asking what was the point of going back to his place, then? I mean no sex and you have the added humiliation of having to escape the next day."

"The escape wasn't so bad," she replied. "We both had places to be and had to make a run for it."

"So, that's it? You're never going to see him again?"

"Never again," she answered, with all certainty knowing they hadn't switched numbers, although she was a little disappointed given what an amazing kisser he was.

"Good morning, class," an English accent yelled above the crowd. "I'm your Law Ethics Professor, Klaus Mikaelson." That voice, that name. It all seemed so familiar to Caroline but she refused to look up in case it was true.

"Mr Dimples is our Professor?" Katherine whispered. "Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea," she murmured, truthfully, finally looking in his direction. If the voice didn't give it away, the dimples and lips she'd been massaging earlier did. She felt a little disarmed, not sure how to deal with all the feelings that overcame her. When she went to the local bar and downed multiple tequilas with Katherine, Caroline never imagined that she'd end up in bed with her Professor, of all people. As he perused the students, his gaze stopped momentarily on her and she could feel the breath hitch in her throat as he studied her face.

It didn't take long for him to move on and continue his lecture. Caroline was trying to focus on his words but was struggling to get past his tongue and its talents. It seemed like forever but finally class was over and everyone was leaving.

"I'm assuming you want to stay around and sweet talk our Professor?"

"No, he doesn't deserve that," she shot back, knowingly.

"Sure, sure," Katherine grinned, walking away. Caroline was torn about what to do. Everything inside her was telling her to leave but she couldn't make herself do it. She made her way down the rows slowly as he dutifully erased the chalk on the board at the front. For all his false bravado, Klaus Mikaelson was definitely a little rattled by her presence.

"I really shouldn't have been surprised that you're a law student, that dogged determination should have tipped me off last night."

"Law ethics? I'm feeling like this is a little telling given what happened between us." He finally turned away from the blackboard and faced her, everything inside her was telling Caroline to move forward and try to finish their morning activities.

"I didn't know you were a student."

"Funny that because I didn't know you were my lecturer," she added.

"I'm sorry, if I'd known. I think we both would have done things differently," he agreed, those familiar blue eyes staring her down and making her falter.

"Yeah, I guess so. I should probably get going." She retreated towards the door, disappointed their conversation had ended like that.

"If it's any consolation, I think that Tyler was an absolute idiot," he shared. "You know, I would never have done that to you."

"Any chance you offer any private tuition, Professor?" She asked, turning back probably against her better judgement.

"Not usually, but for you I might consider an exception, love."


	43. Flame Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Klaroline drabble for Abor Day in the lovely US of A.

_Oh the flame trees will blind the weary driver. And there's nothing else could set fire to this town. There's no change, there's no pace, Everything within it's place. Just makes it harder to believe that she won't be around_

Klaus insisted he would never set foot back in Mystic Falls after graduation and he'd been successful so far. After completing both his law degree and MBA at Harvard he'd been on track to do just that until his father had to go and die.

Mikael Mikaelson always was a selfish bastard. He'd contemplated not returning for the funeral but Elijah had decided they suddenly needed to play happy families even though they all felt the same way about their father. Mikael was a vindictive bully who made it his main aim in life to terrorise his four children even more so after their mother passed away when Klaus was only eight. He remembered the day of her funeral still so vividly.

 _ **17 years earlier..**_.

Mikael had told him to stop blubbering like a baby and act like a real man. He'd escaped as soon as possible making his way along their long, winding driveway and down the street not sure where he was going but determined to put as much space between himself and that house full of bad memories. Klaus loosened his tie and pulled it off roughly likening it to a tight noose around his neck but Mikael insisted he wore it because it was all about appearances after all.

The Mikaelsons were one of the richest families in Mystic Falls and as such had a reputation to maintain. If only they knew what went on behind closed doors. Klaus looked up realising that he'd been so lost in his thoughts he'd wandered into the woods. He found himself distracted by a particularly bright tree with an abundance of brilliant, scarlet flowers. Unlike most trees that stood tall, its branches drooped over, creating an umbrella effect. If there was anything Klaus wanted it was to hide and he found himself standing beneath it taking deep breaths to calm himself. He grabbed onto one of the lower branches and lifted himself up so he was sitting in the tree. It was the most at peace he'd felt all day.

"What do you think you're doing?" He looked down curiously at the familiar, curly haired blonde with blazing, blue eyes.

"I thought that was obvious," he growled. Klaus really wasn't in the mood and Caroline Forbes was the kind of company he didn't need especially on today of all days.

"You're sitting in my tree," she insisted, her hands now on her hips.

"You don't own it," he scoffed.

"Yes, I do," she drawled, pointing to her initials engraved on the trunk.

"Just because you put your initials on it doesn't mean it's yours," he argued. Klaus wasn't one to back down from a fight especially with Caroline Forbes of all people. She was a year below him at school but he'd never spoken to her. He certainly didn't regret that decision at all now. "Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood today."

"Because of your mom?" He raised his eyebrows in her direction, given how small the town was Klaus shouldn't have been surprised.

"I don't want to talk about her," he murmured, trying not to descend into that blubbering baby his father had accused him of being earlier. Not to be deterred, Caroline took hold of a nearby branch and swung up into the tree beside him. "You don't climb so badly, you know for a girl."

"I've also got a pretty good right hook that could knock you out of this tree, Mikaelson," she shot back. That was the first time he'd actually smiled in a while and Klaus remembered just how good it felt. Caroline would make him smile a lot more over the next ten years.

It was an unspoken arrangement that they'd meet at the tree from then onward. At first they'd just sit in silence, Klaus didn't want to talk and Caroline respected that. For some reason it made him feel better just sitting beside her. Then one day they spoke a little, Klaus joked later that he was surprised she could keep quiet for that long. Their meetings would graduate from talking about school to more personal subjects like family and even respective love interests. Klaus remembered teasing her mercilessly about her crush on the brooding, hair obsessed Stefan Salvatore in Sophomore Year and she got her revenge by doing the same about boring Camille O'Connell in Junior Year. But it was Caroline he took to his Senior Prom, she was the obvious choice to him.The only choice.

He could still remember just how beautiful she looked in that strapless gown, the exact colour of the flowers on her tree. In all those years Caroline still refused to share ownership rights. Her argument of 'finders keepers' was beginning to get really old. The prom like most school events wasn't of any interest to Klaus but he knew just how much Caroline wanted to go. After the formalities ended they found themselves at the tree. "You're not going to climb up there in that?" Klaus baulked, gesturing to her dress.

"Of course I am," she growled. If there was anything Caroline hated it was someone telling her what to do. "Just don't tell the sheriff because she paid a lot of money for this." He'd been struggling all night. Klaus knew he loved Caroline, he was pretty certain he had since the day of his mother's funeral. But he was scared. Scared that she might not feel the same way and he'd end up ruining the one good thing in his life, their friendship. Plus, he was leaving for Harvard in a few months and she would be doing her senior year in Mystic Falls. It would never work.

"Hello?" She interrupted his thoughts. Although the full moon was bright that evening, he could barely make out her figure, it probably didn't help that her dress was lost in the flowers, like camouflage. "Get your ass up here, Mikaelson."

"Geez, bossy much? I'm coming," he replied, taking his usual place next to her. "I'm surprised this tree is still standing given our weight gain over the years."

"Speak for yourself, fatty," she teased, pushing him playfully in the arm. "Thank you for taking me tonight, I know how much you hate stuff like that."

"Well, it was pretty difficult not to with all those hints you've been shamelessly making the past few years," he joked, earning a dirty look from his blonde, best friend. "The things I do for you, Forbes."

"In honour of this auspicious occasion tonight, I thought I should do something for you in return."

"Oh? I'm almost too afraid to ask." She pulled something from her bag and placed it gently in his palm. Klaus looked at it curiously. "Is this some kind of weird blood brother/sister type pact?"

"You know how queasy I get at the sight of blood," she scowled.

"So, why exactly are you giving me a pocket knife?"

"I thought it was about time I gave you joint ownership rights to this tree."

"Its only taken you ten years," he quipped.

"Stop giving me grief or I'm taking back my offer," she threatened. Klaus was tempted to argue but he knew just how much this tree meant to her and the fact she was willing to share was promising. "Okay, let's do this," he smiled, reaching out for her hand and jumping down together. "You really trust my carving skills?"

"Not really, but I did mine so I think it's important you do yours," she said. Klaus flipped open the knife and sat on the ground, busying himself with carving his initials below hers. Given the lack of lighting he hoped it would be legible in the daylight.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, craning his neck to look up at Caroline.

"Not bad," she murmured. "How do you feel as the proud new owner of your very own tree?" Klaus stood up and faced her, brushing off the dirt and bark from his pants as he did it.

"It feels pretty good, even if it did take ten years," he grinned thinking how it wasn't just about the tree, it was about them. Klaus leaned forward instinctively fastening a stray blonde lock behind her ear. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"I don't think telling me earlier that I 'didn't scrub up too badly' counts," she drawled.

"I've barely been able to breathe you're that beautiful," he murmured, his blue eyes fixed on hers.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Caroline mumbled. "Although your tie is missing just like the day I met you here."

"I never was a fan of ties." Klaus moved closer, placing his forehead against hers, his eyes never leaving hers. He was so torn about what to do and it seemed by her hesitation that she felt the same way. "I'm so glad I ran into you that day, even if you did try to evict me from the tree."

"I should have pushed you off that branch after that 'not bad for a girl' remark but I figured you were having a pretty bad day already so thought I'd go easy on you."

"Caroline..." Klaus rasped.

"We can't do this, Klaus."

"So, why does it feel so right?"

"We're friends and you're going to college soon. I know how much you hate this town and can't wait to get away from Mikael. You've been wanting to leave ever since I've known you. Staying here for Senior Year, I would just be another reminder of all that."

"Just because I want to leave Mystic Falls doesn't mean I want to leave you."

"I know but it would never work, Klaus," she said reading his thoughts from before. She pulled back and ran her hands through his curls affectionately. "I don't ever want to lose you or your friendship, it means too much to me." Klaus knew she was right but he couldn't ignore the empty feeling this decision had left.

They'd seen each other over the summer but it wasn't like before. The sexual tension only grew thicker and it became easier to spend less time together. Funnily enough their decision to remain friends only pulled them further apart. They'd written each other when he got to Boston but after a year their communication dried up completely. Klaus blamed it on the fact that he was busy at Harvard and Caroline had moved to Stanford for college on the other side of the country. He enjoyed his time at Harvard, it was freeing to be away from Mikael and his stifling, family obligations. But he missed Caroline terribly and decided that he never wanted to return to Mystic Falls because the memories of losing her would be too great to bear.

_**Present Day** _

Klaus watched as the familiar scenery rushed past the windscreen, the 'welcome to Mystic Falls,' sign looming in the distance. He'd agreed to come for the funeral but he'd told Elijah that was it. Klaus loosened his tie and pulled it over his head thinking about how much he hated wearing them. Damn his father for getting the last laugh.

He briefly wondered who would be there, if his father had any friends left. From all reports he'd become a recluse the last few years barely leaving the house. With all his children gone Mikael was probably struggling because he didn't have anyone to take his anger out on anymore. Klaus had stayed in touch with his siblings over the years. If there was one thing that brought them together it was their upbringing with Mikael. Kol was studying at Oxford in England, Rebekah was an up and coming fashion designer in Los Angeles and Elijah a stockbroker on Wall Street. After finishing top of his class, Klaus had been offered a position at one of the top, private law firms in New York so it seemed like he would be seeing a lot more of his older brother after all these years apart.

Klaus checked the time, realising he was early and the last thing he wanted to do was spend any longer than necessary at his father's house with all those memories. He turned off the main road and towards the woods. He promised himself he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't entertain any of those memories either but he was desperate to see their initials together once again. The woods were still the same, although a little more overgrown than when he was eighteen. You still couldn't miss their tree, it was springtime so was at full bloom, those scarlet flowers he knew so well covering the branches. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily feeling like it was eight years earlier and he was going to meet Caroline like the old days. But as he opened them again Klaus knew it wasn't the old days. They were far behind him.

Caroline was too and his wounds were still so raw. There'd been other girls but no one that meant anything to him. He'd tried to get over her but a stray memory would somehow penetrate the barrier he'd created to forget her and Klaus would realise just how much he missed her. She'd saved him from such a dark place and Klaus knew life would never be the same way without her light.

"Still rocking that no tie look I see," a familiar, melodic voice teased, parting the branches and regarding him curiously from between them. Klaus didn't think she could get any more beautiful but here she was in the flesh looking more stunning than ever. Her black dress was fitted to the knee, her blonde hair pulled back, exposing her creamy neck. A pair of pear studs were the only accessories she wore. His chest constricted at her sudden reappearance, he thought she was breathtaking at prom he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling now.

"I guess I never got the hang of it," he shrugged his shoulders, too emotionally overcome to say much else.

"I heard about Mikael."

"I don't really want to talk about him," he bit out, thinking just how familiar this scene was. "I thought I might climb our tree, I assume I still have part ownership after all these years?"

"Well, your initials are still there so I think you're safe." He joined her underneath the beautiful, scarlet umbrella of the tree, taking a few much needed breaths. He remembered doing that all those years ago but Klaus knew there was a completely different reason to try to calm himself now.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I figured you could use some support and turns out I've really missed you, uh probably more than you'll ever know, Klaus."

"Oh, trust me I know the feeling," Klaus replied, running his hands through her hair and pulling her toward him gently. "I never stopped loving you, Caroline. If I could take back that stupid decision we made prom night I would and..."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she interrupted. "We're back here now, that's the most important thing, right?" Klaus didn't bother responding, leaning forward and capturing her lips greedily. He'd always wondered what she'd taste like and he couldn't help but lose himself in the heady mixture of mint and strawberry lip gloss. His hands roamed across her back, pulling her flush against his body as he continued to massage her lips, his tongue revelling in the warmth of her mouth.

She groaned against him only spurring him on further, his burgeoning arousal straining against his pants desperate for release. After all these years of pent up tension Klaus wouldn't have been able to stop himself now if he tried. His body was on autopilot, Klaus finding her zipper and pulling it downwards desperate to leave his mark on every bare inch of creamy skin. He pushed the material from her shoulders effortlessly, letting it puddle on the ground around her ankles leaving her in only a black lacy bra and matching panties.

Klaus couldn't believe he was seeing her like this for the first time but he'd never doubted just how beautiful she'd be if and when he did. Caroline pulled away, biting her lip shyly as he drank in her curves. She always did that when she was nervous but it didn't last long as she attacked him greedily, working quickly to remove his clothes too, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down in one swift move, obviously just as desperate to feel his skin against hers. They were panting now between kisses, never losing contact for more than a second with their mouths as she pulled off his shirt, breaking a few buttons in her haste.

Caroline dipped her head lower, placing butterfly kisses along the length of his bare chest. Klaus rolled his head back his skin feeling as if it was on fire with each and every caress. He moaned, closing his eyes and letting the sensations take over. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long and he wanted to lose himself completely in Caroline. There was one niggling thought he couldn't contain though and Klaus pushed her away, albeit reluctantly. She looked up at him, her hurt expression evident. "We can't do it like this." He managed to get out, his speech strained from the activity.

"I'm pretty sure this is the only way to do this unless I got taught the wrong version of the birds and the bees," she puffed in disbelief.

"I mean this is our first time together, it should be special, especially for you, love."

"You can't get any more special than under our tree Mikaelson," she grinned knowingly. "This is where our story began. I couldn't think of a better place to share our first time together, plus I kind of have this fettish for outdoor sex." Klaus didn't need anymore encouragement his cock stirring approvingly for future, possible outdoor escapades as he unhooked her bra and watching with delight as her creamy breasts sprang free.

His briefs and her panties were gone in an instant. Klaus picked her up, Caroline's legs weaving their way around his waist as he pushed her against the trunk, their initials carved just below them. He set to work on her nipples first, tugging on one while he tweaked the other between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped, her fingernails digging into his back as she let the sensations take over her body. Klaus knew he wouldn't last given just how long he'd waited for this moment and just how much he wanted to be with her.

His hand found its way to her already wet centre, placing his fingers inside and massaging her silky folds. "I'm not sure how long I can last if you keep doing that," she moaned, thrusting herself erratically against his fingers. Klaus knew the feeling, his cock was throbbing in anticipation of being inside her. He decided he couldn't wait, entering her inch by inch and relishing in the tightness of her as he did. They were both groaning now as Klaus picked up the pace, thrusting back and forth, his mouth desperately covering hers and kissing her hungrily as they moved in unison while building towards climax.

Klaus wasn't quite sure who came first given he was in such a mind blowing daze but as he exploded inside her Klaus knew their first time was everything he'd imagined and so much more. Caroline shuddered in his grasp, her head rested against the tree as she attempted to regain at least some of her composure. Klaus leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on her lips, unable to wipe the grin off his face. She opened one eye, regarding him curiously.

"I'm not sure you should be grinning like that on today of all days."

"I think I've earned it, love," he smiled, dropping another kiss on her nose. "Although I suppose we probably should get going." He placed her back on the ground, noticing her stumble slightly on wobbly legs. They changed quickly, Klaus decidedly upset to see her covered. He figured it wouldn't be for too long though.

"There's one thing we need to do before we leave though," she smiled, pulling out a familiar pocket knife from her bag.

"You carry that thing around with you?" "I figured I might need it walking around the streets of New York at night."

"New York?"

"I just took a job at an engineering firm there. Why?"

"I think you and I have a lot of catching up to do, love." Maybe things between them would finally work out and Klaus couldn't have been happier. He took the knife from her and walked towards their initials knowing exactly what he had to do.

_**12 years later...** _

"I can't believe you have your own tree!" He exclaimed, running excitedly towards it.

Klaus watched as his seven year-old son Jacob inspected the trunk obviously figuring out the best way to climb it given his short stature. "It's so pretty, mommy," five year-old Lara cooed, holding onto Caroline's hand. "Can I climb it too?"

"You're a bit little to do it yourself but how about you get daddy to help you," she smiled rubbing her spare hand on her protruding baby bump. She was due in four months and Klaus couldn't have been happier.

His family meant the world to him and having another member on the way was exciting. Klaus picked up his little girl and walked towards the tree so she could touch the brightly coloured flowers.

"What's that dad?" Jacob asked, pointing to their initials encircled by a love heart.

"This is how your mother and I met," he grinned, thinking back to that day almost twenty-years ago. "Can you tell us the story?" Lara asked.

Klaus had always hated Mystic Falls growing up but after coming back all those years ago and reconnecting with Caroline he couldn't think of a better place to take his kids because after all it was where their story began, right under this very tree. "How about we climb this thing and I'll tell you all about it?"


	44. In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Forbes has agreed to play pretend girlfriend at a wedding for best friend Enzo not expecting her past to make an unexpected return. Klaus Mikaelson thought he'd never see her again until fate decides to bring all of his unresolved feelings back.

_**Heathrow Airport, 23:34** _

"If I'd known how badly you travel, I might have rescinded the invitation," Enzo offered. Before he could continue he felt the blunt force from the pillow she insisted on carrying from JFK to Heathrow. "Ouch, Forbes."

"It so didn't hurt but you deserve it," she shot back, pulling her pillow away. "And last time I checked I was the one doing you a favour by coming to this wedding as your 'date,' Lorenzo," she drawled, using air quotes to emphasise her point.

"Fine," he conceded, gesturing to the passport checkpoint ahead. "I just wasn't expecting such an interesting flight."

"I hate time changes, heights, small spaces and food served on trays, I warned you about this before take-off."

"Like five minutes before," he grumbled before facing her menacing pillow again. "Fine, I'm sorry. You are doing me a favour and for that, I will be eternally grateful."

"You've never told me anything about this girl you're trying to make jealous or even whose wedding this is. Oh god I can't believe I'm just putting this together, she isn't the Bride, we're not breaking up a wedding, right? Just so you know, I didn't sign up for that." Caroline Forbes didn't usually ramble this much but she didn't much like to play pretend either, in fact, she avoided it at all costs.

One because she wasn't the best liar and two it reminded her too much of her past with a certain English guy who plagued her thoughts constantly even after all these years. But when her best friend and fellow legal colleague Enzo St John had pleaded for help she couldn't say no. Well, that and the fact he'd paid her way to London and promised her free coffee and donuts forever. Caroline didn't have the heart to tell him that caffeine and sugar weren't the only motivators she loved a good mystery and this trip was payment enough if she discovered his deep, dark secret. Enzo had always been so cagey about his love life and Caroline was certain this girl was the reason why.

"We're not breaking up a wedding, darling and you don't need to know the details," he offered, flashing his passport at the guard.

"You realise I'm the queen of details, right?" She baulked, handing over her passport and wishing she had a better picture. "And I won't stop until I drag them out of you, St John."

"I can't wait," he drawled. "But after we get your seven pieces of luggage. I can only use so much effort at once." Caroline rolled her eyes knowing his delaying tactics would only get him so far even if his luggage count was correct.

_**Mayfair, 6:19** _

"Why aren't you bringing a date, Niklaus?" Kol enquired. "Last time I checked you had more phone numbers than..."

"Don't bother finishing that sentence," he growled, crossing the room and grabbing his tie from his brother's greedy grasp. Yes, Klaus Mikaelson had more conquests and phone numbers than he could count but he didn't like talking about it. "And why are you bothering me so early? Don't you have a long-suffering wife to please?"

It was a joke of course; photographer Bonnie Bennett was the best thing to happen to his younger brother. He might have been an accomplished aerospace engineer but his incessant meddling was second to none. "Well, if you must know, Bonnie is away on assignment for National Geographic until tomorrow and..."

"You have nothing better to do than hound me about my love life?"

"Your non-existent love life don't you mean?" He teased, flashing his pearly whites in the process.

"I have a social life, Kol," he reiterated. "It doesn't need to include love, that only gets you into trouble." For once in his life, Kol quietened briefly allowing Klaus to gather his thoughts. Yes, he had a social life which kept him satisfied to a certain point. It was all he could manage when she was still front and centre in his thoughts even ten years later.

So, if I told you Elijah has a date…"

"Get out," he ordered. Kol left, albeit slowly, but Klaus couldn't miss the mischievous grin on his brother's lips before he did. He scrolled through his phone urgently knowing he wasn't going to be outdone by his older, stuffy sibling.

_**Covent Garden, 20:39** _

"You realise not telling me the details is only going to make this supposed relationship hard to believe," Caroline offered, checking out her appearance in the cab's rear view mirror. She'd decided the red Prada was her best bet jealousy wise but Enzo had been far too silent on the details and it was wearing on her last nerve.

"It will be fine," he grumbled, passing a handful of pounds to the driver before exiting the vehicle.

"It won't be," Caroline hissed, noting his dark expression. "I'm not going in there until you tell me the truth." He faltered, his mouth twitching slightly. "All of it, Enzo."

"The Maid of Honour, her name is Rebekah," he sighed.

"And?"

"She broke my heart," he murmured, suddenly finding the snow-covered ground interesting. "Although I'm not really sure she even cared so that's why I need a date so she knows I don't care either." By his sudden mood change, she was pretty certain he did care not that she was going to relay that observation aloud. Caroline immediately felt bad for pushing him, placing her arm around him protectively and simultaneously wishing she'd worn a coat to ward of the chill.

"I'm sorry, but we all know she's the one missing out and I mean that from a totally platonic viewpoint."

"Well, I'd be offended but we all know nobody could compete with your dream guy, Forbes," he argued.

"I have no idea…"

"Now who's in denial?" Enzo interrupted, pulling them towards the entrance. She'd told him once when they were drunk about the mystery guy who'd stolen her heart and he'd never let her forget it since.

"This place is not what I expected for the welcome celebrations given their wealthy pedigrees," Caroline noted as they entered the historic Lamb and Flag Hotel.

"Charles Dickens frequented the Lamb and Flag, the bride-to-be is a journalist and the groom a novelist. Besides those coincidences, turns out this was where they first met."

"Wow, it all sounds extremely poetic."

"Apparently so. Shall we?" He asked, lacing his arm through hers. Caroline knew she couldn't refuse him given just how far they'd come in their act, there was no turning back now.

_**20:59** _

Klaus grabbed the beer greedily, glad to have something to take his mind off the party momentarily. Not that he wasn't happy for his sister and her soon-to-be husband but the date he'd hurriedly invited was smothering him. He'd met Hayley a few months earlier and Klaus had realised that her overly friendly tendencies hadn't abated in that time. He was cursing himself inwardly for choosing her but decided to blame it on his eldest brother who was suddenly joined at the hip with his investment firm's publicist Katherine Pierce.

That wasn't a real date it was all just a ridiculous ploy by his family to make him defrost. That hadn't happened for a long time and Klaus wasn't sure it ever would. She still appeared in his dreams. They were filled with intersecting snippets of golden waves, blue eyes and that knowing smile.

"Niklaus."

"Katherine, really brother? That's not a date, it's a business arrangement."

"I'd be offended if it didn't come from you," the brunette chided, joining his brother.

"You two, really?"

"If you hadn't been so focused on work you would have realised," Elijah noted, his arm tightening around Katherine's waist affectionately.

"And here I was thinking you were asexual," he joked, noting Katherine's outraged stare.

"I'll have you know that last night Elijah came three times and…."

"As much as I want to hear the rest of that sentence," Klaus growled, "actually I take that back, I don't want to know anything."

"And my work here is done," Katherine grinned, before stalking a nearby waiter for some champagne.

"I'm going to have to put up with that every Christmas now, right?" He asked. Klaus liked to pretend he hated Katherine and vice versa but they were more alike than ever and she was already unofficially part of the Mikaelson family.

"I think she's the least of your worries," he murmured, pointing downstairs. His eyes darted to the newest arrival and suddenly Klaus felt like he couldn't breathe his chest was that constricted.

"Why?" He managed to bite out.

"Maybe you need to ask your mate Enzo," Elijah offered.

_**21:09** _

"Why do I feel like everyone is staring at us?" Caroline asked, looking around the crowded bar ominously.

"Not to burst your bubble, darling, but I think they're looking at yours truly," he quipped. "I have a bit of a reputation in these parts."

"Like being a smug son-of-a-bitch, St John?" The imposing but beautiful blonde was upon them before they could react.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, not realising that Enzo had asked the same question.

Rebekah Mikaelson had been her closest friend when she lived in England, unfortunately, they'd lost touch when she returned to the States. "Right on both counts," she shot back tersely. There was no welcome smile, in fact, there wasn't anything good to come from her greeting. "I didn't realise that you two were..."

"We're n..." Caroline began before Enzo interrupted.

"A couple yes," he confirmed placing his arm around her. Caroline wanted to crawl into a corner given the way Rebekah's penetrating gaze was boring holes into her. "Caroline and I."

"Don't you mean, me and Caroline?"

"I see you still do that annoying thing where you correct people's grammar,"

"And I don't have all night to list the annoying things you do," she hissed. "Excuse me."

Caroline wanted to go after Rebekah and tell her it was a big misunderstanding but Enzo's grip on her was tighter than ever. "Enzo."

"I panicked okay," he admitted, glancing across the room at a burley brunette. "It doesn't help that Alexander is here."

"Alexander?"

"The guy she chose over me, it's like taking a bullet to the chest again."

"Explains that drama major you took," she teased, attempting to lighten the situation. "Look, you don't even know if they're still together."

"Do you touch a friend's ass like that?" He gestured to them together at the bar. "Anyway back to the matter at hand, how do you know Rebekah Mikaelson?"

Of course, she knew her, she knew the whole family given how welcoming they'd been during her time in England. "From my high school exchange."

"Why didn't you tell me it was the Mikaelsons you stayed with?"

"I didn't think it was relevant given I met you eight years later. How do you know them?"

"I studied with Klaus at Oxford he was my roommate for six years."

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," she murmured.

"But that doesn't mean we can't forge ahead with the plan still. I mean it isn't like you had any relations with her siblings, right?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Please tell me it was Kol or Elijah."

"And if I don't?"

"Caroline! Just great. I'm pretty sure Klaus Mikaelson is going to kill me and I mean dead, I've seen enough of that temper to last a lifetime."

"Look, as much as I want to help you I feel bad lying to Rebekah." It was at that moment his comment hit her. "Hang on, you're joking about the killing part, right? If Rebekah's here it doesn't mean Klaus is right?" Suddenly Caroline felt sick. She'd imagined their reunion a thousand times in her dreams but a surprise attack wasn't one of those scenarios.

"His sister Freya is the one getting married to Lucien Castle so I think it's highly possible you'll run into him and then he'll kill me. What exactly happened between you two?"

"Funny story actually."

"I'd love to hear your version of events, love," a familiar voice interrupted. She felt a shiver course through her body cursing inwardly that he still had the same effect on her. And why did he have to look so damn good in a suit?

"It's time for the speeches," Rebekah announced, glancing wearily in their direction.

"Saved by the bell," Enzo whispered in her ear.

"Caroline, Enzo I look forward to picking up where we left of from afterwards," Klaus offered with a slight nod in their direction. "I have best man duties to attend to."

"I spoke too soon, it's more like a stay of execution," he mumbled as the room broke out in applause.

_**22:13** _

She was there one minute during the speeches and the next she was gone. Klaus attempted to contain his composure but had been searching the place for a good twenty minutes without much luck. "Looking for someone?"

"I thought my best mate might have told me he was dating someone new," Klaus offered, not bothering to hide his jealousy. When he'd seen Caroline in person and looking so beautiful it had floored him but finding her with Enzo was more painful than he'd imagined. All those years of regret for not chasing after her flooding back.

"Someone it turns out you know well."

"Maybe ten years ago."

"But yet you seem jealous, mate," he observed. "Something you're not telling me?"

"I don't think it's entirely appropriate to discuss my feelings for my ex-girlfriend with her current boyfriend, do you Enzo?"

"We're not together, Klaus," he admitted his sheepish expression enough to tell him that Enzo was telling the truth.

"But I saw you with your arm around her and Rebekah told me you were together and has been venting to me ever since."

"Venting? Really?"

"Oh please don't tell me you were trying to make my sister jealous, Enzo. Haven't we evolved past these childish games since University?"

"That was only once and she deserved it," he argued as Klaus raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Fine, I acted immaturely but your sister brings it out in me and after she chose Alexander all those years ago I couldn't show up without a date."

"It was always you, you bloody idiot," Klaus chided. "But you left the UK before she could realise that."

"But her and Alexander..."

"It seems like you and she had the same fake relationship idea," he drawled. "You deserve each other, mate."

"And you and Caroline?"

"Well, we did start out our relationship pretending we were together to make Camille O'Connell jealous."

"Sounds like you two deserve each other too," Enzo smiled. "She's standing out the front without a jacket and pretending she's not cold. You know if that's who you were looking for." Klaus merely nodded, knowing what he had to do.

_**22:27** _

"Enzo, I told you I don't need a jacket," she groaned as he slipped it across her shoulders.

"Nothing's changed I see, still as obstinate as ever, sweetheart," Klaus chuckled knowingly.

"I learnt it from you," she shot back, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Touche," he laughed. "You know, I've spent the last ten years missing you most days, but I didn't realise just how much until you walked into my country and back into my life."

"On the arm of your best friend you mean?"

"An intense ripple of jealousy may have played a part. Why did we think it was a good idea to end things so abruptly?" He asked, taking a seat nearby and gesturing for her to join him.

"You were headed to Oxford and me to Harvard," she sighed. "We had our plans and staying together was just too difficult a prospect, Klaus."

"Do you regret it?"

"Sometimes," she shared, "but I wouldn't be on the path to junior partner at my firm. We were always so passionate about our future careers and given your rise up through the CEO ranks I think you'd say the same."

"True," he agreed before realising what she'd said. "You been spying on me, Forbes?"

"Maybe," she admitted. "Page six seems to have featured you prominently over the years."

"Says the girl who is all but engaged to a Kennedy but turns up here with my best mate." She didn't respond just rolled her eyes at the false reports about her and Tyler. "Ah, you have to love all that unsubstantiated gossip."

"Seems like we've spent a lot of time checking up on each other."

"It does," he murmured, turning to face her, his expression earnest. "Maybe it's time we stop living through the tabloids and..."

"And?" She murmured, moving closer so his arms could encircle her waist.

"Make up for ten years of lost time," his nose was now grazing hers, the cold air long forgot. "I never stopped loving you, Caroline. Not for one second."

"Me too," she sighed, her hands running through his dark blonde curls. "Shut up and kiss me, Mikaelson."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled before greedily capturing her lips with his. Suddenly it seemed as if time had stood still and they were the same teenagers who'd fallen in love all those years ago.


	45. With or Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah is diagnosed with a virus and sent to the hospital for observation. To help stop the spread, the two people closest to her in the past two weeks need to self-quarantine. The problem is her best friend and her brother can't stand each other. Forced to live in the same house, will they kill each other or do something entirely different before 14 days is up?
> 
> (Please note: I realise this is a difficult time and the subject matter is serious but this drabble is designed to be just a bit of fun.)

_"I can't live with or without you."_

_**Day 3** _

"Honestly, Kat, I'm not sure if I can last much longer," she groaned. "He sings in the shower, badly. he leaves the toilet seat up constantly and don't get me started on his remote control form. He switches channels that fast I feel like I'm at a rave."

Caroline lived in Los Angeles with Rebekah Mikaelson, they'd been friends for years. Her brother had shown up recently from London, where he was based, only for Rebekah to develop the virus. She was going to be okay but had been sent to hospital purely for observation purposes meaning they were imprisoned together as a precaution for fourteen whole days. To say she wasn't coping was an understatement.

"So, you haven't had sex yet?" She asked matter-of-factly. Even though she was currently staring at Caroline through a computer screen, she still had the annoying ability to cut straight to the awkward part.

"Kat! She hissed, looking down the hall to check he wasn't listening. "Your inappropriateness knows no bounds even via Skype."

"The way I see it is the sooner you have sex, the frustration you feel towards each other and the situation will dissipate. And who knows? If the sex is good you'll not only have something to do to pass the time but you'll also be getting your required cardio."

"Seriously," she growled. "Is sex all you think about?"

"About 90 percent of the day," she quipped. "Tell me you have a better idea?"

"Ah, not to sleep with him because he's an arrogant asshat who thinks the world revolves around him?"

"I don't think, love, I know," he called out. Unfortunately, she chose that exact moment to turn around and copped an eyeful.

"Wow, does he work out?" Kat cooed, obviously she'd had the privilege of seeing him too dressed only in a white towel tied low on his hips, his bare chest and six-pack on full display. Caroline felt her mouth go dry and was struggling to form words he looked that delicious.

"If you use all of the hot water again, Mikaelson, I swear I'll come in there and.." she paused, realizing what she'd alluded to.

"By all means, love," he murmured, the dimple in his left cheek making an ill-timed appearance. "Maybe that way we can conserve water."

"You are unbelievable," she muttered. "Not if we were the last two people on the planet and we had to repopulate the earth."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, Forbes," he chuckled, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"You are so screwed figuratively and literally, " Kat laughed. Caroline didn't respond knowing her friend was right.

She should have hated him, in fact, she had since they met eleven years earlier. Caroline had befriended Rebekah during her sophomore year at high school. They were both cheerleaders and had bonded over music and drama club. Rebekah was new to her school, so too her brothers Kol, Elijah and Niklaus. The first two were polar opposites personality-wise but she got along with them famously. The problem was with Niklaus, or Klaus as he liked to be called.

They'd clashed from the outset. It started with a few stray insults and developed into more insults and pranks. Apparently everyone thought it was a passing phase but it wasn't ending anytime soon. However, being locked up with him in quarantine was doing all sorts of strange things to her. In fact, she was experiencing all these not-so-innocent urges. She wanted to blame it on Kat's innuendo or that fact he swanned around the house barely clothed but there was definitely something bigger at play here.

_**Day 5** _

"She keeps making me watch all of these bad movies, only cooks meals with weird and unidentified grains and apparently the living room is her personal gymnasium," he complained.

Klaus Mikaelson didn't do roommates and there was a very good reason why. He liked his space and he liked walking around partially naked but suddenly he was thrown into this quarantine situation which was a complete minefield.

"I said I'd only take this Skype call if you didn't complain about Caroline Forbes, Niklaus, but yet here we are again," Enzo growled. "You two need to get a room and pronto."

"We have rooms, in fact, we have a whole house of rooms and yet that still isn't enough distance between us," he muttered. "I am going to go crazy locked up in here with her."

"And the best dramatic Oscar performance goes to..."

"You would feel exactly the same way, Lorenzo," he argued. "Caroline Forbes is nothing but a spoilt princess who thinks the world revolves around her."

"I don't think, I know, asshat," she drawled finding her way into his room while repeating his sentiments from two days earlier. No doubt just to push his buttons that much more.

What Klaus wasn't expecting was for her to look so wet doing it. Yes, she was wearing yellow, rubber gloves but her white t-shirt was soaked through revealing a very lacy bra and some rather pronounced nipples no doubt due to the temperature.

"Holy..." Enzo murmured before Klaus shut his laptop with a bang. He figured it was the least he could do to protect her innocence and it had absolutely nothing to do with jealousy whatsoever. Or that's what he told himself.

"You're here in my room...wet," he mumbled, trying to look anywhere but exactly where his eyes wanted to go.

"I'm trying to clean up after your lazy ass," she groaned. "You do realize how germs spread right? Maybe if you took better care to clean up after yourself then we wouldn't be experiencing our current predicament."

"I'm aware of our current predicament, trust me," he shot back. "Since when did cleaning end in a drenching. I know you like me, Forbes, but I can see everything." She looked down in complete shock, his comment having the desired effect.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, pulling off her wet gloves and throwing them in his direction before leaving his room, no doubt to change her top.

"I'm the one who's spreading germs?" He cried out, attempting to remove the dirty gloves from the bed.

Klaus and Caroline had never gotten along in the eleven years they'd known each other. Klaus decided from the outset that Rebekah truly was evil bringing her into his life and home. Caroline had this annoying ability to get under his skin and Klaus, unfortunately, let her.

His friends and brothers told him it was because he liked her deep down. Sure she was hot. there was no denying that, but he'd prided himself on maintaining his distance. Well, that was until he was forced to live in such close quarters for two whole weeks. His willpower was waning and Klaus wasn't sure he could go the distance.

_**Day 7** _

"Would you stop switching channels so fast, it makes it a little difficult to see what's actually on," she offered, rolling her eyes as she said it. They were seated on the couch, the long, uneventful days were taking their toll and the fact they still had another week to go wasn't doing much for their morale.

"There's nothing on so it doesn't really matter," he replied in frustration. "I'm so bored! And if you dare suggest cleaning again I will confiscate your rubber gloves."

"Well, what else is there to do?" She mumbled. "And please spare me from running around the place half-naked again, I'd like to keep down my dinner."

"Come on, you secretly love my naked form," he smirked. Her tell-tale blush was giving her away instantly. "You know I'm not that bad once you get to know me."

"Funny, the past week hasn't unearthed any new or redeemable features that I can tell," she answered.

"Just so you know those little insults of yours don't offend me in the slightest bit so please just give it a break, Forbes."

"Well, what do you suggest we do to pass the time?" She asked, obviously not realizing just how loaded her question was.

They were seated on the couch, only a few feet apart, if either of them were to just lean forward they could do something really stupid. Or really fun, depending on who you asked.

"Fine," she said, reading his mind. "But if we do this, don't think this means I like you in any way, Mikaelson," she clarified.

"The feeling is mutual, trust me, sweetheart," he agreed. They paused momentarily almost as if they were thinking about the very prominent line they were about to cross and weighing up the pros and cons.

It didn't take much consideration as he pulled her greedily towards him so she was straddling his lap. Caroline never knew just how crimson his lips were from this vantage point, Klaus was thinking the same about her blue eyes.

He ran his hands along her cheek, his thumbs rubbing circles over her skin. Her heart was racing and given she was practically touching his chest she knew his was too. There was no going back. His lips found hers, slowly at first almost like he was taking his time to discover every inch of her mouth. She moaned against him as his tongue dipped into her warmth. She tasted like a heady mixture of mint and chocolate from dessert and now Klaus had tasted her once he wasn't ready to give her up anytime soon.

Caroline grasped his neck, her fingers playing with the stray curls at the nape as she melted into his kisses. Klaus knew it wouldn't be long given just how much he'd wanted her all these years. He stood up, and wound her toned legs around his waist, careful not to break contact. They made their way quickly to the bedroom excited for what was in store.

Turns out the sex continued longer than seven days and also out of quarantine. In fact, the sex turned into dating and the dating turned into an engagement. At their wedding, Kat, Rebekah, and Enzo regaled the guests with stories about how they got together when they were forced together in lockdown.

Who said quarantine was necessarily a bad thing?


	46. You're Making Me High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of New Orleans, Klaus Mikaelson, has a Valentine’s Day surprise for his Queen but she doesn’t like surprises so much so that things don’t go quite as planned - NSFW

“Candles?”

“Check.”

“Champagne?”

“Check.”

“Red, rose petals spaced exactly 1.72 inches apart?”

“Was I really supposed to measure them? I thought you were joking?” Josh asked incredulously.

“Do you think I’m the type to joke?” Klaus insisted, staring down his minion and thinking it was difficult to find good help these days. “I’m more likely to remove your liver than do that.” Josh gulped, obviously regretting that comment.

“I’m sure she’s not going to notice.”

“This is Caroline Forbes, she notices everything and plans everything down to the last millimeter,” he hissed, gesturing to the door. “I’m expecting her favorite chocolate truffles to be delivered, let’s hope you don’t mess that task up as well.”

“Niklaus, stop being so damn picky,” Kol chided, “If she’s too busy measuring the distance between rose petals then you must be doing something seriously wrong in the bedroom. I’d be happy to give you some tips?”

“Didn’t I banish you from the compound until at least the next century?”

“Funny,” he quipped. “I was just on my way out to pick up Bonnie for our Valentine’s date but thought I’d stop in and see how the big surprise is going.”

“Well, it won’t be much longer if you insist on telling everyone, Kol,” Rebekah interrupted. “Even Elijah knows.”

“And I’m most unimpressed given the household staff knew before me.” His elder brother appeared, immaculate in a suit as usual.

“I thought you both had plans?” Klaus sighed, thinking it was extremely difficult to get the place to himself.

“They do,” Kol replied. “Consider me shocked, I really thought Katherine and Enzo had better taste between you and me.”

“Like you can talk, Kol,” Rebekah shot back. “Anyway, we just came to wish you luck which we all know you are going to need.”

“Even my own flesh and blood have no faith in me,” Klaus muttered. “But I’m too busy to dwell on it. Now where is that white, La Perla box, I’m sure it was here earlier unless someone stole it?” He asked, his gaze lingering a little longer on his youngest and most wayward brother.

“What did you buy? Oh, hang on, yuck, I forgot I was talking to my brother for a moment. I’d rather be dead than even touch lingerie you’ve bought for another woman.”

“Red corset,” Kol offered his devious grin not lost on Klaus.

“What did you do with it?”

“Nothing much,” he mumbled, his siblings looking at him curiously. “Well, I may have seen that particular box in the kitchen before and taken a sneak peek...”

“How did it end up there?” Klaus demanded. “You really can’t get good help these days. Hang on, before what?”

“Before Caroline noticed it on the bench too and sort of took it.”

“We all know she can’t help herself,” Rebekah snorted. “That’s why you have to store all her Christmas gifts elsewhere she snoops that much.”

“Caroline is eager about surprises, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Except that she ruins every surprise, well every surprise that isn’t her own,” Kol noted. “It’s those control-freak tendencies.”

“I actually have to concur with Kol on that,” Elijah agreed.

“I don’t really care what you think, Elijah, and stop changing the subject, Kol,” Klaus growled, annoyed that he had to have such a menial discussion with his siblings when he had much more important things to tend to.

“It was a while ago, the last thing I saw she was headed towards the back stairs,” he offered, shrugging his shoulders. Klaus didn’t bother with pleasantries like saying thank you, it wasn’t his style after all.

He made his way down the stairs, his eyes darting around the compound curiously. Yes, he was frustrated she’d taken a component of his surprise early but Caroline could practically do anything and he’d forgive her. She didn’t need supernatural powers over him, her feminine charms were more than enough. Josh was standing near the front door and Klaus noticed he hadn’t procured the truffles like he’d ordered.

“How difficult is it to do one, measly task?”

“She, uh, took them. I tried to stop her but...”

“Where did she go?” He asked, not bothering to tell him off because Klaus knew Caroline was unstoppable when a surprise was involved.

“She was heading towards the cellar.” Klaus took off, he wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do or say but he’d waited too long already for today.

He made his way downstairs, it seemed quiet at first, still even. Candles flickered in the distance creating a golden hue throughout, rose petals were scattered on the ground, spaced at the exact Caroline Forbes prescribed distance.

What he wasn’t expecting was the blonde in question sprawled across the antique, wooden table, her hair wild and loose, her bare limbs glowing in the candlelight. The bare scrap of material she did have on was his missing, red corset.

It didn’t just fit her well, the silk and lace fabrics clung to each and every curve like a second skin. He licked his lips, devouring her with his eyes and thinking just how immaculate his taste was in lingerie and in women.

“I’ll admit I was going to come down here and admonish you for stealing my gift before I could give it to you myself...”

“But you thought better of it, right?” She teased, rolling over and propping herself up on one arm while helping herself to one of the liquor centered truffles he was also missing. “It’s exquisite by the way.”

“You’re exquisite,” he emitted a low, throaty growl, desperate to close the distance between them and show her just how much he thought so. “You do realize I had a whole surprise planned upstairs?”

“I know.” she murmured. “Josh obviously failed math at school.”

“So, do you perhaps want to tell me why you decided to hijack our Valentine’s Day plans?”

“I thought we needed wine, a really full-bodied red,” she murmured, gesturing to the bottle nearby.

“I couldn’t agree more about the wine,” he concurred, remembering that for future rendezvous. “However, you’re not really answering my question, love. It wasn’t perhaps due to those control-freak tendencies by chance?”

“If you want to get lucky I’d suggest you delete control and freak from that sentence, Mikaelson.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he mumbled, realizing she had a point. Damn Kol and Elijah for putting those thoughts in his head. “Forget those chocolates, you look good enough to eat.”

“For the record, I love your surprise but right now it’s the last thing on my mind,” she purred, sitting up and sending him the ‘come here’ signal with her finger.

“There’s something I wanted to say first...” she looked at him as if he was crazy for even mentioning anything else at that moment. Klaus figured that would have to wait.

He stalked toward the table, Caroline reached out and grabbed his black tie, pulling him closer and winding her long, creamy legs around his waist. Her lips were on his instantly while she removed his tie and ripped open his white shirt, buttons scattering all across the room.

“Nice work, love,” he moaned, against her lips as his shirt found its way to the floor. Klaus wasn't quite sure what was more arousing, the feeling of her lips massaging his, the chocolate taste on her tongue or the feeling of her nipples through the lace rubbing tantalizingly against his bare chest. In hindsight, it was probably a mixture of all three.

He leaned back, his lips journeying southward nibbling at her supple neck then feathering kisses along her collar bone before dipping his head lower and caressing the swell of her breasts. He felt her stiffen in anticipation as he made his way toward her left nipple, pushing back the fabric and claiming it hungrily with his mouth, his circular motions only increasing in speed and pressure as her cries became louder and more urgent with every flicker of his tongue.

He ran his hands along the curve of her waist and found his way to her lower abdomen. She bucked her hips forward to meet him obviously desperate for his touch. He paused momentarily causing her to moan impatiently before pushing the gusset aside and sliding his fingers into her hot center and massaging her silky folds, emulating the same pressure and movement he was applying to her nipple.

“What do you want, love?” He demanded against her skin. His voice was low and husky, his arousal only growing as he witnessed her writhing in pleasure before him, her hair plastered to her skin and her porcelain skin now tinged pink from the excitement he incited within her.

“You, I want you. Inside me, now,” she panted as his finger found her clit and began rubbing it slowly causing her to cry out in what he knew were equal parts surprise and pleasure. He quickened his pace as her body began to convulse, the building pressure obviously too much to take as she cried out collapsing into his chest for support as she quivered from the impact.

Klaus took the opportunity to undo his pants letting them pool at his feet. His boxer briefs following, his arousal that had been straining against his clothes now free from restraint.

Now recovered, she sent him a knowing smirk, her hands enveloping him and stroking his impressive length. Klaus inhaled sharply, his head rolling back to enjoy the sensations she was causing. He knew he was closer than he wanted to be but decided to blame it on just how delectable she looked in that corset.

He took charge, pulling her closer so his erection was pushing against her. Removing the barrier between them, he pushed inside. Caroline cried out, the feeling sending her towards another orgasm.

He quickened his pace, his strokes moving harder and deeper into her wet center. He could feel it coming, the pressure that had been building so close to its release. Klaus didn’t know who came first but it didn’t matter as his groans intermingled with hers, the comedown from his high just as sweet as the climax.

Maybe it wasn’t to the soundtrack of Marvin Gaye or between his silk sheets but it didn’t seem to matter when it was that consuming.

**_15 minutes later_ **

They lay on the floor together naked, clothes strewn across the room as they drank wine from the bottle and fed each other truffles.

“I have to say I didn’t imagine the night going quite like this,” Klaus murmured, drawing circles on her skin with his fingers.

“Seems like I was the one doing the surprising,” she grinned, a brief flicker of victory in her eyes.

“Oh, so that’s what this is all about,” he drawled. “You were trying to beat me at my own game?”

“Maybe just a little bit,” she mumbled.

“Has anyone told you just how competitive you are, love?”

“I like to win, what can I say?” She teased, sending him her best smile. “Don’t tell me you’re complaining?”

“Of course not,” he replied, leaning across and fumbling with his discarded pants. “But there was something I wanted to say.” He pulled out the felt box from his pocket and moved into a kneeling position.

“Seriously?” She inhaled sharply, her blue eyes bigger than he’d ever seen them before. “Are you? Is this? Oh my...”

“I know you like to talk, love, but how about you let me do the talking just for a minute?” She nodded by way of reply. “I love you, Caroline Forbes, more than anything in this world, and I wondered if you would do me the honor of marrying me?” She placed her hands over her mouth, obviously still in shock.

“But you’re naked and so am I and we’re on the cellar floor drinking wine from the bottle,” she rambled. “Between you and me this is not how I saw our engagement story going because, you know, it’s not very G rated. How are we going to tell everyone about this?” She asked, clearly mortified by the prospect.

“My knee is about to give out,” he muttered, hoping she would get to the answer part sooner rather than later.

“Yes, yes!” She cried. “Of course I’ll marry you.” She pulled him towards her greedily so she could plant a lingering kiss on his lips. Klaus placed the ring on her finger noting how the large diamond sparkled brightly in the candlelight.

“You’ve made me the happiest hybrid in the world tonight, love,” he grinned, placing another kiss on her lips and then one sweetly over her temple. “As for how the proposal transpired, that’s all on you. I mean I had the perfect plan in place, remember?”

“And obviously you’ll never let me forget it,” she groaned. “But how about we use your version when we tell everyone?”

“I hate to break it to you but my siblings are aware of the change in plans and we both know just how big Kol’s mouth is, sweetheart.”


	47. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened straight after the Klaroline sex scene in 5x11? A possible scenario of what could have been in canon.

_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow_

“You ripped my top.”

It was more of a statement than a question. He’d long since lost his top too, mind you his was hanging from the nearest branch and hadn’t met the same fate hers had, well yet anyway. It was still only early.

Bare-chested, Klaus leaned lazily against the nearest tree his legs stretched out in front of him and his eyes closed in a deep state of relaxation. He was a lone wolf by nature and loved nothing more than to roam through the woods as the sunlight spilled through the trees and the birds sang their first melodies of the day. It felt exactly like that but better. Caroline had a calming ability over him that no one in his thousand-year existence possessed.

Caroline Forbes was his tranquility.

He eventually opened his eyes, noticing just how blue the sky was today. It seemed to have a vibrancy that was lacking before. He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact hue, a combination of periwinkle and cyan perhaps. As he looked around, Klaus noticed that, In fact, everything seemed to be bursting with color, including the ripped top she was complaining about.

His glance moved past it, now resting on the blonde. She was dressed only in her skimpy bra and panties and was hurriedly picking up stray pieces of clothing. Her golden waves were tousled and her creamy cheeks tinged pink from the exercise.

He devoured her curves from afar thinking that was some pretty spectacular cardio. He wondered if she’d be up for another round.

“I’m part wolf, love, a top is nothing, you should see...”

“Seriously? It’s been what, ten minutes, and you’re already boasting to me about your previous conquests?”

“No, I wouldn’t dream of mentioning those,” he murmured, thinking none even came close to what he’d just experienced. “I was merely alluding to the fact that my wolf instincts tend to lead to ripping things in general, your top was case in point.”

“I liked that top.”

Liar. She barely even blinked when he tore her top, Klaus could tell she was too frenzied at that moment to care about anything other than finishing this dance they’d been doing for far too long.

“You didn’t seem to be complaining last time I checked.” She had given up on her clothing hunt and was now looking at him directly. The brief tinge of pink had graduated to a more all-over look. Klaus resisted the urge to smirk, she loved it just as much as he did.

He’d been in love with Caroline Forbes for a while now and had conjured up many fantasies with her in the leading role over that time but nothing compared to the real thing. She was intoxicating, exquisite and feminine but at the same time their lovemaking was heated, intense and primal. Klaus knew that she felt it too. He could tell in those cute, little whimpers she emitted when he tugged on her nipple and the way she groaned against his lips while he moved inside her.

“Alright, love?”

“Are you going to put on some clothes, Mikaelson?”

“Why, am I distracting you, sweetheart?” She rolled her eyes, Klaus was actually surprised she’d taken so long to do that in his presence. She dropped her clothes tiredly and sat against the neighbouring tree.

“What am I going to wear now?” She really was worked up about a piece of fabric but Klaus knew there was more to it so decided to let her vent. “And more importantly how am I going to explain this to my friends. I was supposed to be saving Matt...”

“We discussed this, Caroline, the Quarterback is fine.”

“Even so, you were supposed to be back here killing someone you’d been chasing for 500 years.”

“But you told me not to and then I suppose we had to pass the time somehow.”

“You really need to stop doing what I tell you, Mikaelson,” she scowled. “Obviously that just gets us into trouble.”

“You call it trouble, I call it...”

“Stop right there,” she insisted, holding up her finger authoritatively. “We are not talking about it.”

“You mean the sex?”

“Shhhh, Klaus, they’ll hear you from all the way over in New Orleans.”

“So, basically what you’re telling me is that you’re suddenly shy that we had...” she looked at him warningly. “Relations of the hot hybrid kind?”

“You’ll never let me live that one down, will you?” He only nodded his head, not bothering to bite back. “Why are you so zen all of a sudden, where’s the Klaus Mikaelson who’s brooding and intense and wants to kill everyone?”

“He’s taking a much-needed break, you know after all of that exercise...”

“You realise I didn’t start the day thinking that we’d have sex, just so you know.”

”Does anyone really start the day thinking that?”

“You are finding way too much amusement in my...”

“In your?” He asked curiously. While he’d been calm, Caroline had been erratic and anxious.

“I don’t know,” she murmured, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. “This is all new to me.”

“Well, if that was your first time, love, you have great form,” he chuckled, attempting to lighten the situation.

There was much more at play here but Klaus knew it wasn’t the time or the day to discuss it. There was the matter of him saying he’d walk away but it wouldn’t be the first time Klaus had broken a promise. Plus there was also his promise of however long it takes and all of that.

“Yours isn’t too bad either,” she conceded, her eyes still closed.

“Not too bad? That sounds like a challenge to me,” he warned.

“Are you up for it?” She asked, finally turning to face him. Gone was the stress and indecision, now it was replaced by the same hunger he knew was reflected in his eyes.

“You bet your ass, love,” he grinned. “Let’s see what other clothes I can rip.”


	48. Love Thy Neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request: Building neighbors who wave from their living room windows sometimes. During quarantine, they get to know each other better working from home. Maybe a date from their windows over the city street and their own building neighbors leave notes on their windows rooting for them or telling them to get a room. All forms of communication. Skype. Walkie talkies. Text. Open window?

“What are you doing ;)”

It was a little after 3 pm on Tuesday afternoon and Caroline Forbes was at her desk willing the inspiration to come. She lived in a high rise apartment and from the open window, she could see onto the street below. Usually, there’d be crowds of people making their daily commute but today it was practically empty.

She was a journalist forced into self-isolation and the fact that she couldn’t write a single word was a big problem. No scratch that, it was a huge problem given her column was due by 10pm that night.

When Caroline finished college she’d followed the predictable route into print journalism and had enjoyed it to a certain degree. However, the current world crisis had not only sent her into isolation, but it had also sent her into isolation with a column.

Caroline didn’t write columns mostly because she wasn’t an expert at anything least of all what she’d been assigned by her editor. This wasn’t How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days and she wasn’t Andie ‘how to’ girl she was Caroline ‘single in quarantine’ girl.

No that wasn’t a joke, even if her friends thought it was. Enzo, her best friend, had a field day with it. He’d entertained himself through self-isolation sending her links to the best dating apps. Just because he was on Grindr and loving it didn’t give him the right to interfere.

It was only when her cell beeped, indicating an incoming message that she averted her gaze from her computer screen and to her phone wondering what he’d signed her up to now. Although, it wasn’t Enzo this time. She read it then weighed up her options. Caroline knew the guy, albeit barely, and given the tone of his message she didn’t think it deserved a response. So she ignored it until two minutes later her cell beeped again.

“I know you’re there, I can hear you sighing extremely loudly through the window. Have you had anyone look into that?”

“Who is this?”

“Cute, Forbes.”

“I only gave you this number for emergencies, you know if the building was on fire.”

“Or in case you needed help with spider disposal ; )”

“That was only once and it was gigantic with beady eyes.” Caroline could only really recall one thing that night and it wasn’t the spider, it was a half-clothed adonis disposing of it. She shivered involuntarily wishing he didn’t have that effect on her, but he did.

“That’s not how I remember it, but if you say so, love.”

“Why are you messaging me, Mikaelson?”

“I’m bored ; )”

“Okay, just so you know, a winky emoji isn’t going to make me sleep with you, in fact, the whole human race would have to be wiped out first for me to even consider that scenario.”

Lies, it was all lies. But as long as he couldn’t see through her, that was all that mattered.

“Okay you’re on, I’ll take a post-apocalyptic hook-up ; )”

Winky-face emoji guy was her artist neighbour to the left. Yes, he was good looking with one hell of a sexy accent but he knew it. Which was his biggest problem in her view.

Their entire history consisted mainly of thinly veiled flirting disguised by insults in the elevator. If he wasn’t such a man whore maybe Caroline would take him seriously. But until then it was all just harmless fun. Then an idea came to her. If she was basically stuck in self-isolation next to this guy she might as well use him for research.

“Are you on any dating apps?”

“Is that a trick question?” Caroline stood up from her desk deciding she needed a change in scenery.

She stretched her arms over her head before making her way onto the balcony. If he’d heard her sighing then she figured he was on his too. There was a partition between their apartments, a solid but thin wall. Caroline figured it was probably best she didn’t see him when asking such personal questions because she might get tongue-tied, especially if he flashed those disarming dimples in her direction.

“I’m doing research for a column and I figured given you’re a womanizer you might be able to assist.” She was now standing right up against the partition, hoping he’d answer.

“Way to ask a guy for a favor,” he chuckled.

“Well, do you have anything better to do?”

“I’m painting,” he murmured.

“I know it’s difficult for males to multi...”

“I multi-task just fine, love,” he said it, emitting a low, throaty growl and Caroline felt a hot blush cross her cheeks. Yes, much better they were separated.

“What do you want to know?”

Turns out her column was a hit, so much so that it became a series. Caroline knew without her secret weapon she would never have done it. Weeks later when she stopped by in person to give Klaus a thank you gift Caroline noticed a painting on the wall. A beautiful portrait.

Of her.

He told her she didn’t need to thank him because she’d inspired him too.

Today, there’s no wall separating them because they live together. Caroline writes columns and Klaus paints as well as disposing of all spiders. And to think they fell in love while separate and in quarantine. Caroline decided she might write a book about it one day.


	49. Bon Appétit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AH mini - Klaroline cooking together during quarantine

“What do you mean, you’re going to cook?”

“It means just that,” she replied tartly. “Also, I think ‘thank you, Caroline, that’s so nice of you to offer to cook dinner tonight’ is what you’re supposed to say, Mikaelson,” she growled, pointing the large, kitchen knife in his direction.

“You could cook but that doesn’t necessarily equate to us eating anything, you realize?” Klaus asked, rising from the couch where he’d been reading Ulysses, for probably the hundredth time, and making his way toward the open plan kitchen.

“What exactly are you trying to say?” She asked, now waving the knife about erratically.

“I’d be more inclined to speak freely if you put down the kitchen knife, love,” he reasoned, moving closer but not close enough to sustain any physical harm. “Anyway, I told you I’m more than happy to cook.”

“You cook every night though,” she pouted, finally relinquishing the knife.

“Well, given the current forced quarantine, and the fact you’re hosting me, I thought I should at least help out around the house.”

Klaus and Caroline had decided to stay together before the quarantine was enforced given they could barely keep their hands off each other for longer than 24 hours. Initially, it was perfect. Although, that probably had everything to do with the fact they didn’t leave the bedroom much at all. Fast forward two weeks and, while the bedroom was still getting plenty of use, this was most definitely their first and very big test. Quarantine was definitely going to make or break them.

“How about some Boeuf Bourgignon this evening? It requires red wine and I’ll even let you drink the rest of the bottle, sweetheart.”

“Distracting me with alcohol might have worked a few nights ago but I’m onto you, Klaus,” she whined. “Why can’t I cook for once?”

“Because I’d rather survive quarantine and I’m not talking about the disease getting me either.” She gave him a pointed look which said that comment wasn’t appreciated. “You either undercook things or overcook them. Remember how you burned the toast?”

“That was once and, between you and me, I think the toaster hates me.”

“How do you explain the oven and microwave then? Do they also have it in for you?”

“Smartass isn’t your best look, Mikaelson, and remember I still have this knife and unlike the rest of the appliances we seem to have developed quite the rapport.”

“Okay fine,” he relented. “Maybe I’ve been a tad judgmental and not given you the opportunity to cook and therefore improve.”

“Judgemental is right,” she snorted.

“I said a tad,” he shot back. “How about we make pancakes?” It was the easiest thing he could think of that might result in either of them getting fed sometime this evening.

“For dinner?” She replied, her shock evident before recovering. “I still get red wine though, right?”

Klaus just shook his head, thinking how one person could be so stubborn, so argumentative, so feisty and so damn adorable all at once. He was a pretty lucky guy all things considered.

Turns out they didn’t eat that night, except if you count the stray bits of pancake batter that was thrown during their food fight. Given the ensuing mess, there was really no other option but to shower and during these tough times they figured it was probably best to share and conserve water.

You could never be too clean during quarantine after all.


	50. Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AH where klaus and caroline are on a dating show!

“Welcome to Perfect Match,” the host greeted, sending her a smile of overly white, pearly teeth.

“Thanks for having me,” she lied, sending her a fake smile, pretending she actually wanted to be there.

Caroline was going to kill Katherine and Bonnie and dump their bodies in the woods where no one would find them. She’d told them it was basically pimping her out but they were neither remorseful or apologetic.

When she’d received the call to go on the show, Caroline thought it was a joke. She’d barely broken up with her ex-boyfriend a few months earlier and was definitely not in the right headspace to date again, let alone on national television.

Apparently, word had spread fast about a possible appearance and her boss Jenna had decided it was the perfect opportunity to plug her wedding planning business. Caroline was one of three consultants in their boutique operation and she not only loved the job she needed to remain employed. If that meant going on some stupid dating show she’d do it, albeit begrudgingly.

“Caroline is from San Fransisco and works as a wedding planner,” she cooed, her attention returning to the camera.

“Yes, and, if any of your audience or viewers are looking for a business in the Bay Area that cares about you and your wedding Save the Date is for you.” Caroline smiled sweetly, reeling off what they’d rehearsed and yeah it sounded just as cheesy as it came out.

“Yes,” she murmured, obviously not impressed she’d been interrupted. “She’s recently single and is looking to find the love of her life and plan her own wedding.” Caroline had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at all of the cliches.

Yes, she was a wedding planner but that didn’t mean she necessarily wanted to plan her own.

Okay, she was lying. She did.

But her best candidate and she had decided they should break up because between their busy working schedules they barely saw each other. It was all true and seemed like the right choice at the time. Then she’d tried to move on.

But Caroline was realizing it was difficult to move on when she missed him and was still in love with the idiot. She really hoped he wasn’t watching right now because that would be completely embarrassing.

“So, what are you looking for in a man, Caroline?” She asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“I suppose someone professional who is honest, kind and caring,” she reeled off the usual traits they spruiked on these types of programs. “Oh, let’s not forget a great sense of humor too.” She received a few stray laughs for that as predicted.

“And is there anything you don’t want in a potential partner?”

“British,” she blurted out, without thinking, drawing some collective gasps from the live audience, probably thinking she was some sort of racist. “I mean just the accent.” The host gave her a curious look, her shock evident. “Well, what I mean to say is not too strong. Don’t want to misunderstand each other, do we?”

If Caroline could have hit herself in the head for that stupid and completely unscripted remark she would have.

“Okay...”

“Oh and no dimples, I mean they are just an occupational health and safety hazard waiting to happen.” Now she was giving her a downright confused look. She really needed to articulate better. “Trust me dimples can be all kinds of disarming and I don’t need that kind of a distraction right now. And while we’re at it don’t get me started on crimson-colored lips, stubble you know the sexy kind and dark, blonde hair. Also, no one witty or intelligent because that’s just asking for trouble.”

“Wow, those are incredibly, uh, specific, Caroline. Maybe it’s time we meet your suitors,” she murmured awkwardly.

Caroline couldn’t help that she rambled but it happened when she was nervous and obviously it didn’t help that all she could think about was Klaus bloody Mikaelson in all his British, dimpled gorgeousness and the fact she really wasn’t over him as evidenced by her terrible performance.

As she was introduced to the three guys on the other side of the wall, Caroline could barely concentrate. Number one was called something with an S, Steve or Stefan maybe? Well, she thought so anyway. Number two was talking about weight lifting and exercise but it was number three that caught her attention.

“Not sure if I should just go home right now.” That was his introduction in all it’s sexy accented goodness.

Was that?

It couldn’t be?

Right?

Before the host could continue Caroline spoke. She figured after all of that rambling and script changes, it probably didn’t matter anymore.

“Contestant number three, are you putting on that accent?”

“Maybe I should have given your thoughts about the British,” he replied and she could tell a smile was playing on those lips. “But I really think you are giving dimples an unfairly bad name.” Caroline smiled broadly, deciding that this was the best decision she ever made. Maybe she wouldn’t bury Bonnie and Kat just yet.

“Given you seem opposite to everything I want, tell me why I should choose you, number three?”

“Well, I’m house-trained,” he began. “I’ve learned to relinquish the television remote and not to switch channels too fast."

“Well, I am looking for a partner, not a pet,” she replied thinking he learned them from her. “Although, all very impressive so far.”

“I love my job, it keeps me busy but I’ve also learned that it isn’t the most important thing in my life and I can juggle both that and the woman I love.”

“That’s a little forward given you’ve never met me, contestant number three.”

“When you know you know I suppose. I also couldn’t think of anyone else I’d want to spend my life with, any chance I can come over there and ask you a little question, love?” She released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

The host, who had been clearly confused was now smiling broadly. Caroline nodded and before she knew it her ex-boyfriend was kneeling at her feet, a diamond ring in hand.

“You tricked me!”

“Caroline,” he mumbled. “We’re on live television, do you think maybe this could wait until after?”

“But why are you proposing to me on live television, on a dating show of all places?”

“She’s like a dog with a bone,” Klaus chuckled, turning around to the audience in order to explain. “I thought the proposal needed to be as epic as the wedding will be with you planning it, love. It’s the least you deserve.”

At the time, Caroline couldn’t really remember what happened. There were tears and hugs and a really pretty diamond sparkling on her left finger. But at least they had a video to remind them.


	51. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrity Klaroline, they are co-stars on a super popular show and have been secretly dating for years. They decide to reveal to the public that they are engaged via an Instagram-live during quarantine.

“So, let me get this straight,” she began. “You’re going to announce your engagement via Instagram Live?”

“Didn’t we just say that?” “I was repeating myself to emphasise my point not because I didn’t hear you,” Rebekah growled, looking between them. Even via Skype she still had that scary ‘don’t mess with me’ demeanour. “Last time I checked I was your publicist and it’s my job to tell you when you are doing something stupid, today is case in point.”

“And while we appreciate the, uh, services you provide, little sister,” Klaus mumbled. “It really is up to us how we let people know about the engagement.”

“You’ve been secretly dating for years, not one paparazzi shot, not one late-night TMZ ambush, not one Perez Hilton catty headline, not one on-set insider account, not one secret, comic con moment, not...”

“We get the picture, Rebekah,” Caroline interrupted. “We’re stealth as Kol would say.”

“Did he put you up to this? Because on further reflection it seems like one of his immature, ill-conceived ideas.”

“I’ll tell him you send your love, Rebekah,” Klaus teased thinking about his little brother and manager.

Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes were co-stars of the most popular sci-fi drama on television. Their characters were engaged in an on-again-off-again romance but what the public didn’t know was their favourite on-screen couple were off-screen as well. Not that it had started out that way, in fact it was more adversarial.

_**2 years earlier** _

_“You did not just kick me there!” He growled, rolling around on the floor in pain._

_The director had just called ‘cut’ and the series leads were fighting, yet again. The tension between them had been present from the first audition and the producers thought it was exactly what they needed in their two leads Cole Hamilton and Riley James._

_As predicted, there was fireworks on-screen but off-screen was another story. The tension bubbling below the surface was threatening to boil over. The cast and crew were taking bets on when they were going to finally relieve the tension._

_“Like I meant to,” Caroline replied, the slight smile tugging at the end of her lips was telling him otherwise._

_“Maybe we should get you a stunt person if you’re going to be such a danger on-set, love?” He insisted, eventually standing up fully recovered._

_“Maybe we should get you one of those protective cups for your privates, you know just in case the stunt person accidentally does the same?”_

_Their mouths were now within inches of each other, their intense gaze showing no signs of faltering._

_As it turned out the tension did boil over in her trailer later that day. Bets were won and the couple found ways to relieve the tension, first as a physical arrangement but then they went and fell in love._

“Keeping our relationship out of the public eye has been amazing because we’ve been able to do things at our pace without any intrusion from the media, but it has also been the most difficult experience,” Caroline explained. “There’s only so many years of Uber Eats and Netflix I can handle.”

“Don’t forget the chill part, love,” Klaus murmured in her ear.

“Way to put me off my breakfast! Even I can hear you, Niklaus,” the familiar sound of his brother-in-law came over the speaker.

“Well Lorenzo, maybe you two should go and do that and we can....”

“Why can’t you just put up a cute picture and caption it with a ring emoji? I know it has all been done before but...”

“Everyone is doing Instagram Live, especially during the pandemic.”

“So if they all jumped off a bridge would you do that too? Also, don’t forget I have your Instagram password, Nik.”

“Unbelievable! How did you...” he trailed off before Caroline intervened.

“You don’t know mine. Look, Rebekah, we appreciate your concern but it’s time to go public. And what better time than during a world crisis? If you ask me people need some good news, now more than ever.”

“Fine, I don’t agree but if you’re going to do this you realise there’s no way to control things once you start? People will be going crazy, more so since they’ve been cooped up in isolation and had no idea you were dating let alone engaged.”

_**Two hours later** _

“We ready to do this?” She smiled, placing her hand on his. Yes, it was a completely unusual way to announce their engagement, let alone their secret relationship.

“As much as I’ve loved having this time to get to know you,” he murmured. “I’m excited for this next stage in our lives.”

“I know, it will be nice not to have to sneak around anymore,” she shared. “Although, I’m not looking forward to the hate I’ll get from all your female fans upset you’re off the market.”

“You’re worried about my fans, yours are absolutely rabid, love.”

“Well, at least we have the Ciley fandom,” he chuckled. “What do you think they’ll call our real-life ship?”

“The fact you’re asking that means you have been cooped up in quarantine too long,” she teased.

_**5 minutes later** _

Before they’d even started to speak the love hearts were flowing in a bright array of colour and the comments began and not just a couple, thousands within the first couple of minutes. Turns out their fans didn’t need any words to work out what was happening given their steady stream of comments.

“Some of you might be wondering...oh looks like many of you have come to that conclusion already given the comment from @mark91,” Klaus began, “And yes, agreed, I’m a lucky dog.”

“What he’s trying to say is that...oh @jazzy39 glad you like my sweater. But...”

“I’m sorry @rayna001 but yes I’m taken,” Klaus read, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. “Funny you should mention that actually..”

“We wanted to announce that oh @arabella5700 looks like we don’t need to do that anymore.”

They looked at each other briefly before realising their news wasn’t really theirs anymore.

“Yes, we’re engaged,” Caroline murmured feebly, holding up her left hand which keen-eyed fans had already spotted within the first 30 seconds.

“And what better way to announce it than with out fans,” Klaus smiled. “Now, if only we had our own ship name...”

“Looks like @hermione1992 has already offered an option,” Caroline interrupted. “Klaroline, mmm interesting. What do you all think of that?”

After they’d fumbled through quite a few more questions, including what her dress was going to look like and if her co-stars Katherine Pierce and Bonnie Bennett would be bridesmaids, they finished the live stream.

“OMG,” Caroline moaned, flopping onto the couch next to him. “I’m exhausted.”

“It’s like the banks of the dam have given way and…”

“All those questions, it’s like two years worth of them all stored up,” Caroline murmured. “Your sexual prowess was one of my personal favourites.”

“Which you didn’t answer,” he pouted. “People out there are going to think I’m bad.”

“Yeah, because I was going to go into that on an Instagram Live,” she muttered. “I’m sure the parents of our younger fans would love that.”

“And after all that we didn’t get to make our own announcement,” he complained. “They are an observant bunch.”

“Well, give we’re all supposed to be in lock-down I imagine us being in the same place was a dead giveaway. We are now officially hashtag klaroline though,” she giggled. “It kind of has a nice ring to it.”

His phone beeped signalling a new message, Klaus didn’t have to be a genius to realise exactly who it would be. He picked it up lazily and consulted the screen.

“So, how did that go for you?”

“She’s never going to let us live that one down,” Klaus groaned.


	52. Quid Pro Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KC prompt: Klaus is in the middle of a bitter divorce from a horrid woman that is only fighting for custody to squeeze money out of him. In the middle of this battle enters Caroline, Klaus' ex and only real love.

“Now, why am I not surprised to find you here draining the whiskey stash?” She asked, although his gaze remained trained on the bottom of his glass.

“Because..” he trailed off.

“Wow, no snappy retort? I think you’re slipping, Mikaelson,” she teased, taking a seat by him at the bar. and gesturing to the barman for the same.

“Do you usually harass bar patrons or am I just lucky?” He growled.

“There he is,” she shot back. “Now, we could sit here and mope or we could come up with a solution.

”Caroline Forbes my fairy godmother,” he muttered, taking another sip.

“Hey, I can high tail it out of here on my pumpkin carriage if you’re going to be snarky.”

“But it wouldn’t be me if there wasn’t some snark,” he replied, his eyes finally finding hers. Usually a vibrant blue, they were dull and tired. “You look good, love.”

“I’d believe you if it didn’t sound so forced,” she joked. “I’ve missed you and your snark.”

Before he could reply, she pulled him into her arms. His spicy aftershave intermingled with soap was intoxicating as usual. She breathed him in thinking just how much she’d missed him and just how good he felt. Not that it was anything new to Caroline, it was the usual reaction to the person you loved.

“Why didn’t you call me, Klaus?”

“I didn’t want to bother you,” he murmured, finally pulling away and hurriedly swiping at a stray tear.

“You’re a big, hot-shot lawyer in Boston now and I doubt I’d be able to afford you.”

“If you weren’t a multi-millionaire, internet mogul maybe but stop changing the subject,” she chided.

“Why are you the only person who can make me feel naughty like we’re kids again?”

“Because I am, we both know Katherine was always the bad influence,” she chuckled.

Elijah, Katherine, Klaus, and Caroline had grown up together in small-town Virginia and while his brother and her best friend were married with two children, Klaus and Caroline hadn’t made the transition between high school and adulthood. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t tried. They were more in love than ever senior year but he was accepted to Princeton and Caroline to Harvard. They’d both agreed that long-distance wasn’t an option.

Given they were the proud godparents of Katherine and Elijah’s children and attended many family occasions together the happy couple used to joke it was only a matter of time. Caroline secretly held out hope that maybe one day they’d find their way back to each other but it wasn’t meant to be.

Enter Hayley Marshall, now Hayley Marshall-Mikaelson. She was a yoga instructor he’d met at the gym. Their courtship had been brief and Klaus not only married her but she had two of his children.

Caroline loved his twins Olivia and Harry and spoiled them on all the important occasions but she never warmed to Hayley or the way she treated both Klaus and her children. She loved the lifestyle his money afforded her more than anything else. The relationship stalled but Klaus stayed in the marriage initially for his children but had recently instigated divorce proceedings. Hayley had retaliated and was taking him for everything he had.

“I assume my sister-in-law is the reason you’re here?”

“And your brother,” she added. “They are both worried about you and, I’m not going to lie, so am I.”

“Caroline..”

“Don’t Caroline me,” she murmured, placing her hand over his comfortingly. “She’s trying to take you for everything.”

“I could care less about the money,” he muttered. “Olivia and Harry are all that matters to me and we both know she’s only using them to get a bigger settlement.”

“So, we fight,” Caroline insisted. “What happened to the guy who could debate me under the table or beat me at chess? Your strategic skills are second-to-none.”

“Good times,” he smirked knowingly. “Although, there was an added incentive when we played strip chess though.” Caroline shivered involuntarily, remembering that particular memory, the chess pieces scattered across the bed, the game long forgotten as they played into the night between the sheets.

“Who knows what we could achieve if we work together?” She murmured, raising her eyebrows.

“I thought lawyers didn’t do conflicts of interest?”

“I don’t,” she replied quickly. “But I do know an extremely talented family lawyer called Lexi Branson who will wipe the floor with Hayley.”

“I love it when you get competitive, there’s an extremely sexy twinkle in your eyes,” he grinned, his hand finding its way to her cheek and rubbing it softly. Caroline inhaled sharply, not expecting such intimate contact after all this time. “You had an eyelash.” She nodded, attempting to regain her composure as years of memories flashed through her head.

“I’m curious,” he murmured. “Why are you doing this?”

“I can’t believe you even have to ask that,” she mumbled, her gaze focused on the floor.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” he clarified, his finger finding its way to her chin and pulling it upwards so she couldn’t ignore his gaze. “I love that you are so kind and caring and are always looking out for me even though things between us ended. I hope you know I never stopped loving you, Caroline. I love my children and would never regret having them but I only wish...” He trailed off.

“I’m doing it quid pro quo,” she answered using legal terminology, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. He looked at her curiously, his confusion was evident. “A favor for a favor.”

“I know what quid pro quo means,” he said. “So, if you’re helping me with this then what do you want in return?”

“How about you win this case first and then I’ll tell you what I want, Mikaelson?”

Fast forward three months and a custody battle win, Caroline did just that. Turns out she wanted him and to celebrate they played strip chess and to this day had no idea who actually won.

They both figured it really was a win-win.


	53. Can't Buy Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes for AH Klaroline mini prompts! How about...Klaus & Caroline take turns each week planning date night. This week is Klaus' turn & he comes up with something creative/out of the box.

_**Los Angeles, CA** _

“You really didn’t need to buy me this dress, Klaus,” Caroline murmured, running her hand along the turquoise, silk fabric. “And a limousine too? What have I done to deserve all of this?”

“Just being you,’ he grinned, stroking her arm as they sat in the backseat. She gave him a look which clearly said he’d been entirely too cheesy for her liking. “Oh come on, I thought it was romantic.”

“You’re just trying to change the subject and not answer the question, mister,” she smiled, poking him in the chest.

“Has anyone told you that your aversion to surprises is quite pronounced?”

“I like to know where I’m going and what I’m doing, what can I say?”

“Yet you came up with this idea of weekly surprise dates, love.”

“I like doing the surprising, I’m not so good at being surprised,” she admitted.

“You don’t say?” He laughed pulling her closer and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“And I’m not sure that pizza and bowling from last week compares to what you have planned.” Klaus hadn’t enjoyed himself that much in a long time, he realized it didn’t matter what he was doing as long as it was with Caroline.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Forbes, I loved bowling.”

“Only because you won and still haven’t let me forget about it,” she teased, snuggling into him further.

If someone had told Klaus Mikaelson he’d be so so deeply in love with this girl after six weeks of dating he’d have laughed. They met in a somewhat unconventional manner and she’d continued to surprise him every day.

_**6 weeks earlier** _

_“This is my taxi! I hailed it first,” she argued, hands on very cute hips. Klaus didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone who could wear denim quite like she could. Her blonde waves were flying about in the breeze and her blue eyes wild and expressive._

_“I think you’re mistaken,” he shot back. “I hailed it, hence why it pulled up at the curb next to me.”_

_“It only did that because it couldn’t stop where I was standing,” she huffed._

_“Excuse me, does someone want to get in my cab already?” The driver asked gruffly through the open window._

_“I know who can settle this,” she smiled confidently. “Who did you stop for, sir?”_

_“Whoever is going to get in the damn cab,” he growled, thumping the steering wheel impatiently._

_“Someone doesn’t want a tip obviously,” he commented, a smile tugging at his lips. “How about a compromise?”_

_“I’m listening, cab stealer.” Klaus was struggling not to laugh. “We share the cab, you know, as long as you’re not heading to San Francisco or Portland,” he teased._

_“Well it certainly feels like we are given how long this is bloody taking,” the driver complained. Klaus raised his eyebrows at her and held open the door._

_The cab ride didn’t end at either of their planned destinations, it ended at a restaurant and then dinner ended with him dropping her at home, a chaste kiss on her cheek. Klaus gave the cab driver an impressive tip, not because of his questionable customer service skills, but because he was the reason they met. Although, they still argued over who hailed the taxi._

“Klaus!” She said, interrupting his memory of their first meeting. “Your cell is ringing.”

Klaus pulled it from his pocket and consulted the called ID. Of all the times for him to call. Klaus considered not answering but thought better of it given he was known to keep calling incessantly until he answered.

“Kol.”

“Evening brother,” he singsonged.

“You sound extremely…”

“Happy? Yes, that’s because I am, Niklaus,” he laughed. “I wanted to be the first to tell you that I am getting married.”

“Yes, I know you’re getting married, Kol,” he replied.

His brother had been dating Bonnie Bennett since college and they were set to be married in the fall. They wanted something small and intimate but the only person who seemed to want a huge wedding was their overbearing mother. She’d taken over every facet of the planning and was stressing out both the bride and groom and in turn the siblings.

“No, we’re getting married tonight,” he announced. Klaus was in shock, to say the least.

“Are you drunk?” Caroline gave him a curious look. Klaus hadn’t had the chance to tell her much about himself, let alone the rest of his crazy family.

“Not yet,” he teased. “We are in Vegas so there’s never a bar too far away.”

“You’re in Las Vegas, right now?”

“That’s what I said, keep up, big brother.”

“Mother will kill you and then she’ll resurrect you and do it all over again, you don’t want to be messing with her, especially on this.” Now he truly had Caroline’s attention.

This wasn’t how he imagined things going. Klaus was a private person, mainly because he hated any unwanted attention. When he’d met Caroline, he’d allowed himself to relax and have fun. That included not telling her too much about himself because, call him stupid, but he wanted her to like him for him.

“At least we’ll be married in our own way when she does kill me.” Before Klaus could reply about not having a eulogy written yet, his phone beeped indicating an incoming call.

“Kol…”

“Answer that, it’s probably Rebekah. Bonnie called her and let’s just say there were threats about turning up and stopping the whole thing.”

“What did Bonnie expect taking away her Maid-of-Honour rights? At least tell me where you are.”

“At the Bellagio for now but we have a date with Elvis in a couple of hours. Cheerio, Niklaus.” He’d disconnected before Klaus could ask if he was drunk again.

“Niklaus!” He hadn’t realized the line had connected until her demanding tone came through the speaker.

“Hello to you too.”

“Don’t test me, Nik,” she huffed. “Kol and Bonnie are going to ruin all of mother’s plans in one night.”

“Are they drunk?”

“Probably, who knows with Kol. I always maintained he was dropped on his head as a baby. It would explain a few things.”

“Well, I’m not sure what we can do…”

“I’ve charted the private jet to take us to Vegas, wheels up in twenty minutes. I’ll see you then.”

“Excuse me? No, I can’t go to Las Vegas tonight, Rebekah,” he insisted, noticing Caroline arch her left eyebrow, clearly unamused he was thinking of going to Sin City with some girl named Rebekah.

“What’s more important than stopping this wedding?”

“Way to guilt trip me,” he muttered. “I’m on a date if you must know, one that I’ve been planning meticulously for the past week.”

“I could care less, Niklaus,” she drawled. “Bring her if you need to but I expect to see you in fifteen minutes. Elijah will meet us on the tarmac.” Before he could make another excuse she’d disconnected.

“So, should I be worried that some girl named Rebekah wants to take you to Vegas because your mother is scary and someone named Kol and Bonnie are getting married tonight? Oh, and someone’s drunk but I’m not quite sure if that’s me at this point.”

“I take it you heard all of that,” he joked.

“It was a little difficult not to,” she shot back. “This isn’t like one of those scenarios where you get your friend to call so you can make an excuse to escape, is it?”

“Hardly,” he drawled. “Let me explain. I did have the perfect date planned, dinner at that Italian place you’ve been talking about followed by the theatre.”

“Sounds wonderful but why do I sense there’s a but coming?”

“That was Kol my younger brother on the phone. “Uh, first call, the second was my younger sister Rebekah.”

“I’ll admit knowing she’s a relative is making me feel somewhat less jealous and less likely to hit someone. But what the hell is going on and why is there a wedding in Vegas?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” he explained.

“Your family is weird?”

“You have no idea,” he said knowingly. “I come from one of the richest families in the United Kingdom, Europe too.”

“How did I not know this?”

“Our family isn’t as well-known or as closely followed in the US which is probably why I choose to live here. Let’s just say we do things a little differently. I honestly wanted to tell you but…”

“But?”

“I know this is going to sound silly but I wanted you to like me for me. I’ve been out with so many women blinded by the money and status, not so much by me,” he murmured.

“They obviously are blind,” she smiled, running her fingers along his crimson lips and resting them on one of his pronounced dimples. “Number one, I’m the girl who takes you out bowling and really loves pizza and number two, I really can’t stand caviar and that French stuff which is apparently a delicacy.”

“Truffles?”

“No the other one.”

“Foie Gras?”

“We could be here all night,” she laughed. “Although it seems like there’s more to this story and not so much time to tell it.”

“My brother Kol is supposed to be marrying his college girlfriend Bonnie in the fall. My mother has planned this whole huge thing, I’m talking 500 people and swans and doves and…”

“I’ve never been very partial to birds,” she offered, sending him a sly smile. “So, it’s over the top?”

“That’s an understatement,” he murmured. “Kol and Bonnie are overwhelmed because they wanted something small and it’s gotten completely out of hand.”

“So, they decided to elope to Vegas tonight?"

“Apparently so.”

“Now, I get the whole drunk part,” she quipped. “Although, between you and me I don’t really blame them for wanting something just for them.”

“When you come from our family doing something like that will get out and into the tabloids at home which wouldn’t be good for anyone. So, Rebekah wants us to get to the private jet and fly to Las Vegas now,” he mumbled, thinking just how ridiculous it all sounded.

“Then what’s the plan?”

“Stop the wedding somehow, I don’t know I think she’s working on the fly between you and me. Rebekah, anger and the threat of not being maid-of-honour is a dangerous combination. Although Elijah will be on the flight he’s the most level-headed.”

“Another brother?”

“Well, he’s not like the rest of us so who knows?” He joked.

“Wow, so let me get this straight,” she murmured. “In the last five minutes, I’ve gone from knowing not much about your family to meeting all of your siblings at once?”

“Don’t think you’re going to be able to top that surprise next date night, love,” he smirked, pulling her closer. “I really am sorry I didn’t tell you any of this before.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. “But only because I love you, Mikaelson.”

“Watch out, Forbes, you go around talking like that I might want to marry you in Vegas.”

“And upset your mother? Between you and me, she sounds pretty scary,” she replied. “I do have a friend who is a hotel manager and lives in Vegas, she might be able to help track down the bride and groom to be.”

“Always so resourceful, love.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Fast forward three hours and Kol and Bonnie did get married at the Little Elvis Chapel. They managed to find them just in time to hear the vows, turns out Caroline’s best friend Katherine was able to disseminate which Elvis chapel it was.

After a fun few days in Vegas all together, they returned to normal life. Well, as normal as you could be if you were a Mikaelson or dating one. The ceremony was kept under wraps and Kol and Bonnie did go ahead with the planned wedding, happy that they still had something for themselves. Caroline attended with Klaus and Elijah invited Katherine as his date after they hit it off in Vegas.

Although they are now married with kids, Caroline and Klaus still have their traditions and try to out-do each other every week for date night. They went paintballing last week and Klaus is thinking of horseback riding on the beach this week.

Next week, who knows?


	54. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH where Caroline and Klaus are best friends. And Caroline finds Tyler cheating on her. She goes to Klaus and they drink and confess their feelings for each other. How about that??

“Who’s there?” Caroline hissed, looking around anxiously. It was dark, the sun had gone down a few hours ago and she was all alone on the football field, or so she thought.

“You’re in big trouble, young lady. Saturday detention for you.” She’d know that accent anywhere and wasn’t altogether upset that if someone had to catch her it was him.

“Took your time, Mikaelson,” she drawled, putting down the shovel and turning to face him. “My plan was to get here late so you did all the manual labour,” he teased. “And looks like I was right. I’m loving the all black ensemble, very cat burglar-esque.”

“Please tell me you at least brought the tequila?” She asked, ignoring his comment. He produced the bottle from behind his back triumphantly, she grabbed it greedily, opened the top and took a long sip of the amber liquid.

“Well, now that you’re finally here make yourself useful,”

“Still bossy as ever, I see,” he noted, picking up the shovel and resuming her digging.

“Still think you’re funny but not,” she shot back.

“Hey, you told me once that my sarcasm was attractive.”

“We’d just lost the cheerleading championship to Jefferson, stolen their mascot because it seemed like such a great idea at the time, oh and I was incredibly drunk,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I also told Tyler Lockwood that I loved him that night and look how well that ended.”

“I heard about the divorce,” he murmured. “I’m sorry, love.”

“Of course you heard, word travels fast when your friend is married to your younger brother. And I’m not sorry,” she muttered. “Tyler is free to have sex with all of the women he wants now while I enjoy the huge settlement Katherine won me in our court battle. Not that I needed it, of course, but a little bit of revenge is sweet.”

“Congrats on being away from that pratt and on being rich I suppose?” He scratched his head, obviously not sure how to respond to her comment. “You know, I always thought Katherine was going to be a WFC champion but I suppose law is another, less violent way to fight.”

“Don’t worry she works out all her stress at her weekly fight club,” she teased.

“I thought the first rule of fight club...”

“Is not to talk about it?” She finished. “Yeah me too. So enough talking, more digging, Mikaelson. How is that girlfriend of yours, Hayley is it?”

“She wasn’t a girlfriend she was just a big mistake.”

“Well, we can commiserate together,” she smiled, passing him the bottle so he could take a sip.

“I’m surprised you came actually.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked, sitting on the ground and helping herself to more tequila after he’d finished.

“You say and do things when you’re drunk and are finishing high school but it doesn’t always mean that you go back and revisit them.”

“Well, I just got divorced and I haven’t seen you for ten years since when we planted this thing. I figured a little tequila,” she gestured to the bottle, “and some nostalgia wouldn’t hurt.”

“You missed me, didn’t you Forbes?” The blush that crossed her face was telling. They’d been accepted to colleges on different coasts so keeping in touch had been difficult until one day the friendship evaporated.

“How did you guess?” She asked her voice laced with sarcasm. “No, I just really want to know what you put in the capsule. I bet it’s something about your crush on Ms Fitzgerald. I’ve never known anyone so excited for math class.”

“She was one stunning math teacher,” he conceded. “Anyway, like you can talk, remember Mr Hamilton the tennis coach?”

“He was hot.”

“So hot that you, Katherine and Bonnie took up tennis especially I recall.”

“Hey, I like tennis,” she replied defensively.

“Oh, so when was the last time you played, Serena Williams?”

“So, are we there yet?” She asked, avoiding his question on purpose. He finished the rest of the digging and bent down to pull out the tin box they planted all those years ago.

“If yours is about John Mayer I will never let you live it down, Forbes.” She rolled her eyes as he sat next to her and drank more tequila. “I’m going to need alcohol to deal with this.”

“We open them on three, okay?” Caroline said, pulling out her paper and handing him his. “One, two three.”

If it was quiet before in the middle of the football field, it was deathly quiet now. Caroline bit her lip, reading through her neat cursive, while Klaus anxiously skimmed his eyes over his print.

“How about you go first?” Caroline suggested.

“No, by all means, ladies first,” Klaus replied, not meeting her gaze. “Actually, I wouldn’t mind some more tequila.”

“Great idea,” she agreed, taking a long swig after he did.

“Maybe we should put them back in the ground and come back in another ten years? I’ll bring more tequila next time.”

“I have a confession to make,” she murmured. “I kind of knew what was in mine before we got here.”

“Why? Did you sneak a look beforehand?”

“No, I remembered, dumbass,” she shot back. “It was only a decade ago and I guess I thought if I was the only one here...”

“You could hide the evidence?”

“How did you know?” She asked.

“I did the same thing,” he admitted. “I know exactly what I wrote and why I wrote it but now it’s a tad embarrassing.”

“How about we swap them?”

They held each other’s gaze, silently agreeing to it. They felt their fingertips grazing each other, their eyes still firmly on each other. As they opened them and read there was an extended silence. Each holding their breath, not quite expecting what the other had written. What they wanted. Who they wanted.

“You loved me all that time?” She squeaked, struggling to speak properly.

“Seems like you did too, love,” he murmured. “Wow, were we delusional about our feelings or what?”

“I didn’t think you liked me like that, you could have dated anyone during school.”

“I only wanted you, did you notice how I rarely stayed with anyone longer than a couple of dates? If anything I thought I had no shot after Tyler and you...”

“Well, history has shown us that it was one of the most monumentally bad decisions I’ve ever made. If only...”

“Do you think that maybe we could...” he trailed off.

“We’ve wasted so much time, Klaus,” she smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

“I don’t want to waste anymore.” He grinned pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her lips. It didn’t take long for it to escalate, his tongue finding her warmth as Caroline groaned against his lips.

“Hold on, should we be doing this here?” She asked, pulling away quickly.

“Oh come on, having sex on the football field was on your bucket list I seem to recall, Forbes.”

“You may be right,” she chuckled, pulling him closer. “Let’s do this. It’s only taken us ten years.”


	55. One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have another drabble request (in case ur still taking them). KC are getting married and are about to say their, less than conventional, wedding vows which leaves some guests in tears of laughter and others in confusion.
> 
> \- I’m no vow expert so consulted the internet for some ideas, so it’s a mixture of mine and others.

It was perfect.

Everything was perfect.

The weather was a sunny 79 degrees, the sky a bright blue colour with a slight breeze. The white gazebo stood on the grass at the banks of the river. In front of it, antique chairs stood in rows with white rose petals scattered across the aisle.

The music began, the opening strains of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ sounding out. The Bride wore an off-the-shoulder, ivory gown, her hair falling in loose waves and clutching a bunch of lavender wildflowers. The groom, his smile wide as she walked toward him, dressed in a grey, Armani suit impatiently waiting at the end of the aisle to call her his wife.

_**1 week earlier** _

_“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?”_

_“Unless you’re talking about sex, I’m not interested, love,” he murmured, his gaze still firmly trained on the book he was reading._

_“It’s two weeks, Klaus, I hardly think your manhood is going to suffer from the wait.”_

_“My manhood?” He asked, leaving the world of Charles Dickens to look at her curiously. “I think someone has been reading too many of those sexy novels lately. Something to help get you through the trivial 14 day hiatus, I assume?”_

_She blushed; her creamy cheeks tinged pink a telling sign she’d been caught out. “Stop changing the subject,” she whined._

_“Well, I can’t help it that it was the first thing that came to mind,” he shrugged his shoulders._

_“Your vows, Klaus. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”_

_“Doesn’t that defeat the whole purpose, love?”_

_“We don’t have to tell anyone,” she replied, sitting next to him on the couch. “I am very good at acting surprised, I was the best actress in drama club at school.”_

_“Of course, you were,” he smiled, pulling her closer and placing a lingering kiss on her temple. “However, I am not and, even if I was there is no way you are hearing my vows until we are standing opposite each other with you in a gorgeous, white dress.”_

_“Ivory, actually,” she admitted._

_“Wow, you really want to ruin all the surprises at once, don’t you? Maybe it’s the lack of...”_

_“You’re obsessed,” she pouted._

_“Well, when you’ve experienced it before it’s difficult to think about anything else,” he argued. “Don’t you want our vows to mean something?”_

_“Of course,” she murmured. “I want everything to be perfect that’s all.”_

_“Well, given the way you’ve planned this thing I don’t think that will be a problem,” he smiled knowingly. “But our vows are the most important thing we’ll say on the day, and call me selfish, but I want you to hear them for the first time then, no rehearsals and definitely no showing each other beforehand.”_

_“Fine,” she agreed, albeit reluctantly. “But when you hear what I’ve got you might regret that decision.”_

_“I’m willing to take my chances, love,” he smiled putting his arms around her._

“The couple has written their own vows to share with each other,” the celebrant said, looking between the two, their hands interlaced and excited smiles on their faces. “Caroline?”

“I’m a perfectionist, everyone knows it,” their guests laughed knowingly, her husband-to-be as well. “I like everything to be just right and for that reason I plan things meticulously.”

“The one thing I didn’t plan was meeting you,” she murmured, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “You came into my life at a time when I didn’t know I needed you.” Her hands were shaking now as she attempted to regain her composure.

“Klaus, you made me realise that true love is possible and it’s okay that I didn’t plan it because it has turned out to be the best and sweetest surprise of all. You make me a better person and I know together we can do anything life throws our way. I promise to love you forever, to infinity and beyond.” She sent him as goofy grin while wiping away a stray tear.

“Also, while I have you here and given this is my only opportunity to say something, here goes nothing.”

"I vow never to steal your covers, unless you are hogging them which, let’s be frank, is all the time." Not expecting her to verbalise that, their guests laughed along with her.

"Also, I vow to protect you from spiders as long as we both shall live."

“That was only once and you know it,” Klaus interrupted, unable to help himself.

“And lastly, I vow to always let you have the last blueberry pancake." She grinned; Klaus leaned forward instinctively to give her a kiss.

“We’re not up to that part yet,” the celebrant whispered before he could follow through, Klaus decided that after the ceremony he’d kiss his wife whenever he liked.

“Caroline Forbes,” he murmured. “You are the love of my life, my soulmate, my partner in crime, my everything. I have loved you since that fateful day we met, and I will love you until we are old and grey. I promise to uplift and support you and to share my life with you, every single, beautiful moment.” He smiled, tears threatening to spill.

Given the whimpering and sniffing coming from their guests behind them, they obviously felt it too.

“And while I have you,” he murmured, echoing her sentiments. “I also promise to frustrate and challenge you especially about the merits of eating cereal in bed at night.”

"I vow to be there when you start Netflix marathons and finish actual marathons even if it’s Love is Blind." She fought the urge to roll her eyes, Klaus secretly loved that program and he knew it.

“And lastly, I vow to be the best parts of me that fit perfectly with the best parts of you.” Caroline cooed happily then leaned forward to kiss her soon-to-be husband, the celebrant sending her a disapproving look not to proceed.

“Now that Caroline and Klaus have made their vows to each other, we will exchange the rings.”

The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly past in a blur of tears, laughter and smiles. Finally, the moment had come and the new husband and wife were able to seal their partnership with a kiss. An extra long one, just to annoy the celebrant who seemed to dislike spontaneity.

So as not to forget, Klaus and Caroline had their vows framed so they could look at them whenever they liked. Sometimes it was to recall the happiest day of their lives and other times it was after a fight to remind themselves why they fell in love and got married in the first place. Years later, their children would frame their own vows and so too their grandchildren.

It would become a family tradition that would carry on forever.


	56. Amuse-Bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini ah drabble prompt: Klaroline as chefs, or something like that. (For those non-foodies, an amuse-bouche is like a little bit of food that is served before the meal to stimulate the appetite.)

“No more, please,” she moaned, placing her hands over her stomach protectively. 

“Kat!” Caroline whined. “The competition is tomorrow,” she insisted, attempting to push it further in her best friend’s direction.

It was almost midnight and they were in the kitchen of Caroline’s restaurant in Brooklyn taste-testing her creations before she competed in the national championships the next day.

“And everything you’ve given me is delicious,” she replied, pushing it away. “And I’m sure this amuse thingy is also good but I am this close to hurling and I don’t think anyone wants to see that.”

“It’s called an amuse-bouche,” she deadpanned. “You know, you should really write reviews given your way with words, Pierce.” 

“I’ll stick to lawyering,” she joked. “But speaking of reviewers, how are you going to concentrate with him on the judging panel?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she muttered, entirely too defensively. 

“Klaus Mikaelson is the hottest food critic in the world and I mean that both in the popularity and looks way. I’m not sure I’d be able to sauté let alone flambé in his presence.” 

“He’s not that great.”

“Yeah, and Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy are real and Elvis is dead.”

“Elvis is dead,” Caroline groaned, thinking her friend’s conspiracy theories knew no bounds.

“If it wasn’t so late I’d argue the point but I’m tired and incredibly full and need to sleep off this food hangover.”

“Way to fill a girl with confidence.”

“You know I love your food immensely, Care. But you’re a perfectionist and a control freak and your biggest critic is yourself, not Klaus Mikaelson. I know you will knock ‘em dead tomorrow and I’ll be cheering you on the whole way.” Kat gave her a hug then left.

Caroline closed her eyes thinking just how tired she was but knowing she had to keep practicing until her offerings were perfect. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been standing there with her eyes closed when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind and pulled her closer. She melted into his embrace and breathed in his enticing, spicy scent. He placed a kiss on her head before turning her around to face him.

“Why did I give you a key again?”

“You need to get some sleep,” he murmured, ignoring her question and willing Caroline to open her eyes.

“That’s easy for you to say,” she replied, finally opening them and faced with that irresistible stubble, those crimson lips and a couple of disarming dimples. “You get to sit down all day, eat, and profess opinions.”

“The perks of being a chef, food critic, competition judge and apparently now a reality TV star,” he boasted, kinking his left eyebrow. “What is this?” He eyed her latest creation, the one Katherine had recently rejected. 

“My amuse-bouche.”

“I know it’s an amuse-bouche, sweetheart, I just wanted to hear you say it,” he growled appreciatively, his grasp on her tightening with every word. “You really shouldn’t say naughty things like that to me or I might just take you here and now.”

“Been there done that,” she quipped, remembering that time with the coffee semifreddo, chocolate shards, and whipped cream. 

“Amuse-bouche is a perfectly acceptable cooking term, Klaus. And yes, I said that again on purpose,” she smirked knowingly.

“If an amuse-bouche helps to stimulate the appetite, I think I can definitely help stimulate something else.” He pulled her closer and placed a long and needy kiss on her lips. She groaned against his mouth, losing herself in his caress. He was warm and comforting and tasted like a heady mixture of apples and brandy. 

“Whose restaurant did you savage tonight and how many dreams did you crush, Gordon Ramsey?” She murmured, pulling away reluctantly.

Klaus was not only a chef in his own right as well as the world’s foremost food critic, but he’d also been doing the rounds of New York’s best restaurants as part of his new, reality television program.

“I resent that assertion,” he replied. “He’s got nothing on me, at least I’m handsome and charming.”

“And modest.”

“I’m hard but fair.”

“Hard I can attest to,” she smiled mischievously, rubbing up against him and feeling his burgeoning arousal. 

“So, why don’t we get out of here and I’ll show just how hard but fair I can be? I’ll even let you be on top tonight.”

“We both know you don’t have to let me do anything in the bedroom, Mikaelson,” she nipped at his lips teasingly. “And as tempting as that sounds I have work to do.”

“How long are we going to do this, love?” He implored, his blue eyes pleading with her. 

“Given what we do and the industry conflicts...”

“I love you, Caroline Forbes,” he interrupted. “I’ve loved you since I reviewed your restaurant that time and you told me, in no uncertain terms, that you didn’t need to be validated by a pompous ass.”

“Well, it is kind of true.”

“Why do you think I gave you a five-star review?” He joked. “No, it wasn’t your smart ass remarks or charming personality that night it was because you can cook, your food is brilliant, love, all the bloody time.” 

“You know how to make a girl feel good,” she smiled, thinking just how much she loved this man and the way he uplifted and supported her. 

“And although I will be hard and fair tomorrow, as usual, I want you to bring your A-game and impress me. If you do that I promise to impress you later on tomorrow night. Then after the dust settles, I want the whole world to know that I love you and I don’t care what anyone thinks because all that matters is us.”

He gave a lingering kiss before making his way out of the kitchen purposefully.

“I love you too.” She called out, thinking just how lucky she was to have him in her life, and soon everyone would know it.


	57. Beautiful Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No amount of sorry was going to fix her idiot friend Enzo breaking Rebekah's heart...but her first priority was to hide him before Klaus found out.

"Caroline," he murmured, looking up from his easel, paintbrush in hand. "This is a pleasant surprise." Caroline shivered inwardly as his eyes wandered below her creamy neck and golden waves. The fitted, black dress she wore had done its job obviously.

"Klaus," she nodded, realising she hadn't practiced what she was going to say but given his effect on her, as usual, Caroline was sure she would have forgotten anyway. Why the hell did he have to wear those Henleys anyway? It gave her far too much access to those necklaces around his bare skin.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah," she lied, thinking this whole distraction attempt wasn't going to plan. If only her stupid ass friend hadn't stuffed up Caroline would be on her couch with a glass of wine and watching the Notebook for the millionth time. "Just fine."

_**Three hours earlier** _

_"You did what?"_

_"Caroline, not so loud," he growled, holding his head._

_"Oh I'm sorry," she drawled. "Is my talking interfering with your hangover?"_

_"Well, now that you mention it..."_

_"How could you be so damn stupid Enzo!"_

_"Well, I wasn't in my right mind."_

_"You were drunk off your ass, hardly a good excuse for possibly cheating on your girlfriend, Lorenzo."_

_"Now, we don't know that I did actually do that," he reasoned._

_"Oh, so you walk around with ladies panties in your pocket usually, do you?"_

_"I was drowning my sorrows because Rebekah broke up with me."_

_"Rebekah always breaks up with you because you're always doing stupid things," she chided. "It doesn't give you an excuse to hook up with some random from the Mystic Grill."_

_"I still dispute that anything happened," he argued. "I love Rebekah, even if she scares me like ninety-nine percent of the time."_

_"Well, nice work Romeo," she shot back. "If Rebekah doesn't stake you in the heart, her brother most certainly will."_

_"Which one?"_

_"You make a good point, lucky for you Finn, Elijah and Kol are all out of town this weekend, Klaus on the other hand."_

_"And to think the hangover was my biggest concern," he muttered. "I'm sure I can get to the bottom of this. I just need to find the underwear's owner."_

_"Because that worked out so well for you the last time. Mystic Falls is a small town, if Rebekah doesn't know about it now she will soon enough."_

_"Do you have any better ideas?"_

_"Yes. Hide."_

_"Forever?"_

_"No, not forever you idiot. I'm going to get Katherine to track down the mystery woman, she has a good eye for lingerie."_

_"And what are you going to do?"_

_"A little distraction 101," she groaned. "Trust me, I've had more than enough practice when it comes to diverting Klaus' attention elsewhere."_

"Okay," Klaus replied unconvincingly. "Not that I'm complaining about you being here, but why exactly are you?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Of course not," he replied. "But you do realise that I'm well aware this is just another distraction attempt by you and your little friends."

"This isn't a distraction," she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I happen to need something from you." His eyebrows shot up curiously, that damn dimple in his left cheek making an unwanted appearance.

"Oh really?" He smirked. "Well, I'm all ears, sweetheart."

"I need your help."

"Now, this is intriguing," he mused, stepping out from behind his easel and making Caroline notice just how toned his legs looked in those dark jeans. She closed her eyes momentarily before continuing. She was supposed to hate Klaus Mikaelson but she couldn't get her stupid body to behave. "What can I do for you?"

"I've uh," she stumbled, noticing the paintbrush in his hand. "Decided to make the Sheriff a birthday gift this year."

"And?"

"I decided to paint her something but I don't know anyone who paints as well as you," she complimented, hoping it would get a reaction.

"I seem to recall your comments about my snowflake," he pressed, edging a little closer.

"Well, it was a snowflake," she argued then remembered she was trying to distract him. "But I thought maybe you could teach me."

"And you thought that was fitting attire to paint?"

"I didn't think there were any steadfast rules," she scoffed.

"Here," he offered, pulling the paint-stained Henley over his head.

"Why, uh, why are you doing that?"

"We don't want your dress to get paint splatters on it now, do we?" Before she could respond, he was placing it over her head half-naked. Oh, God. What was she supposed to do now? "Are you okay, love?"

"Just, uh, fine, thank you," she replied primly, not expecting him to take her hand, the shock she felt from his touch was enough to start a fire. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to paint," he grinned, taking her over to the easel and replacing his brilliant beginnings of a landscape with a nearby blank canvas. "Now take this," he instructed giving her a clean brush. What she wasn't expecting was for him to stand behind her.

Closely.

Really closely.

So close his spicy aftershave was assaulting her nostrils.

"Now, I want you to start with some slow strokes," he commanded, his hand finding hers and grasping the brush with his fingers. As he dipped the brush in paint, it took every last shred of willpower to speak.

"Um, why are you doing that?"

"I'm teaching you to paint, Caroline," Klaus whispered, his lips practically touching her ear lobe. "Just relax."

"That's not really my thing," she managed to bite out.

"That's your problem right there," he offered. "Painting is supposed to be one of the best outlets for stress relief." Caroline could think of something else that would be good for stress relief and it didn't involve painting and required a lot less clothing. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore just how good his toned chest felt against her back.

"Niklaus!" Caroline broke out of her reverie, she'd know that shrill voice and demanding tone anywhere. Enzo St John was as good as dead. "Well, well. What exactly is going on here?"

"Nothing," Caroline replied guiltily, taking her hands off the brush. "We are just painting."

"Half dressed? Actually, don't answer that, I don't need any more visuals."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Rebekah?" Klaus emitted a low growl, the werewolf inside him threatening to emerge.

"I'm sure she's just paying a nice visit to her brother," Caroline interrupted before Rebekah could explain. "Not, coming here to tell you anything about what someone may or may not have done and asking you to kill said person."

"If I wanted to kill someone, I'd want the pleasure of doing it myself, Forbes," Rebekah scowled. "What is up with you today? You're being higher strung than usual."

"She has a point, love," Klaus agreed, not making any attempts to distance himself from her. Caroline was actually surprised the siblings agreed on something. "You're definitely more anxious than usual, want to share something?"

"Hello! Anyone home?" Caroline really did love her best friend but was an absolute idiot sometimes. Why in the hell he was walking into the lion's den she'd never understand.

"And here I thought it was going to be a quiet evening at home," Klaus shared. "What are you doing here, St John?"

"Can't I come visit my favourite brother-in-law without the third degree?"

"You're going to marry this knucklehead?" Klaus demanded. "I entertained him because I thought you'd get sick of him but I did not sign up for a life term."

"It was just a figure of speech, bro," Enzo insisted. "No need to get your panties in a twist, Niklaus."

"Panties, Enzo, really?" Caroline groaned.

"Speaking of panties, can I have mine back?" Rebekah asked her boyfriend. "They are my favourite pair."

"Are you serious?" Caroline shouted. "What in the hell, Enzo?"

"Well, Rebekah decided we should do a little matchmaking, apparently Niklaus is nicer when he's getting some."

"Hey," Klaus muttered.

"So, I came over here to help you out so this idiot doesn't kill you and it was all one of Rebekah's ridiculous schemes?"

"Basically, yes," Rebekah offered. "I knew you'd run over here to protect Enzo but I had no idea just how well we'd do."

"You did not," she replied childishly.

"Well, he is half-naked," Enzo pointed out.

"What the hell is going on here? And just so you know killing Enzo isn't off the table right now," Klaus said for his sister's benefit.

"I pretended to be unfaithful to your sister so Caroline would come over to distract you from killing me."

"Not bad, St John," Klaus grinned. "Maybe I do like you. But just so you know she wasn't distracting me, I was already onto her plan."

"Are you serious?" Caroline baulked. "Please kill him before I do."

"Looks like the distract-er has become the distract-ee," Klaus murmured, those sinful, crimson lips curving into a knowing smile.

"Unbelievable," she growled, turning to leave the room. "You all deserve each other."

"Until next time we meet, love," Klaus called out after her. Caroline was already nervous about when that would be and what it would entail. Klaus Mikaelson was becoming increasingly more difficult to resist and that's what she was afraid of.


	58. Don't Dream It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the journey we saw on TV was all a dream? A hallucination caused by Silas' spell? Picks up from TVD episode 4x18 - American Gothic. Lyrics and title by Crowded House.

**_When the world comes in, they come to build a wall between us._ **

Klaus awoke with a start, his eyes slowly fluttering open. The light invading his vision as he struggled to gain his bearings. His mouth was dry and he could feel the residual sweat falling in droplets across his bare chest.

The room seemed familiar but why the worried but familiar blonde was standing over his body, Klaus had no idea. She looked beautiful as ever in teal even if she seemed to be worried but when he stirred her expression changed dramatically from anxious to exasperated.

"Took your damn time, Mikaelson," she hissed in his general direction but refused to make eye contact.

"Well, hello to you too, love," he attempted a joke even though his throat was raspy and as he tried to move realised just how much his joints ached. Klaus may have been a thousand years old but today he felt so much older.

"Don't hello me," she shot back. Klaus watched on curiously as she began to pace, her blonde waves swaying with every step.

"Would it be too much to ask for a shirt?" What he wasn't expecting was for one of his henleys to hit him squarely on the chest.

"For the record, your shirt was missing when I got here." Klaus was struggling to withhold a smirk.

Sure it was missing.

"Don't even think about it, Mikaelson." It was like she could read his mind and the telling blush on her creamy cheeks was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"So, why are you here?"

"You called me and I arrived fifty bajillion messages later. And then you were all grouchy and then just passed out for like 5 hours, all moaning and sweaty. I totally didn't just watch you the whole time, I stayed to make sure you didn't die, no other reason of course."

"Of course," he reiterated, trying not to get too excited by her flustered reaction. Klaus busied himself with putting on the grey henley she'd offered, starting to feel somewhat comfortable until he remembered it. All of it.

It was like multiple memories came flooding back hitting him squarely in the chest. It wasn't pretty, in fact, it was excruciatingly painful.

He'd fled to New Orleans, Caroline all but a memory albeit their brief goodbye at graduation, as he left to face his enemies in New Orleans.

Then: Fatherhood. Betrayal. Loss. Death.

It was overwhelming, to say the least, and just when he thought he'd died alongside his brother she'd awoken him from the terrifying nightmare.

"Is Elijah okay?" He asked hurriedly, his eyes frantically meeting hers.

"Well so far, but I did receive some disturbing news via text that he had his tongue down Katherine slash Elena's throat in some small, mid-western town." Klaus was immediately confused but the fact his brother was well and truly alive (as much as a vampire could be) was enough to stop him complaining about their unorthodox pairing and possible threesome. For now.

"Now I'm glad not to have eaten in a while."

"Your brother is pining over Katherine and I'm sure she's trying to steal the cure so she can kill you."

He'd certainly died in his visions but it didn't go down that way so Klaus wasn't too worried. Yet. But he had every intention of not letting any of it happen because he knew just what he wanted, where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with. If anything his love for her had only intensified by that episode he'd foreseen in the woods. But Klaus had every intention of keeping that one to himself. For now.

"So, prom is next week, excited? Have you secured a gown yet, love?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the evil, neighbourhood hybrid whose favourite pastimes include mass murder and causing general havoc?"

"Believe it or not I care about you," he offered, hoping she didn't think he was as crazy as he sounded.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and you better watch your emotionless and thieving friend Elena because she will steal your prom dress and then you'll need to come grovelling to me for a replacement. But just so you know mine is a much better option given its regal and historical significance, very Princess Grace of Monaco."

"Did you hit your head when you fell or is this just normal behaviour?"

"If you want to risk looking average at prom that's your choice." She faltered and Klaus knew then he'd made his point.

"I need to get back to prom committee, you know the one you so rudely interrupted."

"By all means, love," he smirked. "Don't let me keep you from such important endeavours."

She flicked her hair, sent him an exaggerated but adorable eye roll then departed. For now.

_**We know they won't win.** _


	59. Learning to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight attendant Caroline Forbes thought her working day was going to be dull until she meets an unusual passenger but soon realises there's more to him than she first thought.

**_I'm learning to fly but I ain't got wings, coming down is the hardest thing_ **

For the most part Caroline liked her job.

Although being a flight attendant certainly had its pitfalls including; unpleasant air sickness mishaps, overbearing passengers with sometimes impossible demands and sleazy (not to mention married) pilots.

There were some advantages though including; heavily discounted travel, great accommodation and a way to ease her itchy feet. Yes, she'd travelled extensively across the globe after completing high school but Caroline knew that wouldn't pay the bills. The next best thing? Flying around the country for work. At least that way she'd get to see some new places and hopefully experience new things.

"Welcome to Delta Airlines flight DL7693, non stop service to Memphis, Tennessee," Caroline recited through the cabin intercom. Sometimes it was difficult to keep up with all the places she was at times so she had to be extra vigilant to remember her destination. She knew this spiel from memory given she'd said it enough times.

"Please make sure all your cabin luggage is stowed away, the larger item in the compartment above and the smaller under the seat in front of you."

It was at that point she noticed a blonde peeking curiously at her from first class. There was no denying he was gorgeous but it wasn't like Caroline hadn't come across guys just like him on numerous flights. She had to admit that none had lips in such a deep crimson though. It was at that point she faltered, realising she'd lost her place. Bonnie grabbed her attention from outside the cockpit door and gestured to her waist. Caroline had to remember to thank her best friend for that little prompt later.

"Please make sure your seat belts are fastened low and tight, the attendants will now be coming around the cabin before take-off," she finished, noting a somewhat amused expression from her cute but distracting first class passenger as he clicked his seat belt into place as instructed.

"2A?" Katherine asked, nodding discreetly towards the cabin. "Trust me, I would have forgotten too if I got lost in those molten, brown eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please," she groaned. "If it weren't for Bonnie, who knows what would have happened to our passengers in an emergency without their seat belts?"

"Hilarious," Caroline growled in the brunette's direction before looking towards her saviour. "Thanks, Bon."

"My pleasure," she smiled. "Although my guess is on 3C." Caroline wouldn't admit it aloud, but the cute blonde was seated in row one, seat A to be exact. "Did you ever think that maybe I just forgot…"

"Hell no," Katherine teased. "You're Caroline Forbes. So come on fess up, who was the gorgeous guy? Twenty bucks it was the gorgeous but brooding brunette in 2A."

"I'll raise you $50 for the cheeky brunette in 3C," Bonnie added.

"Are you ladies going to be doing any work today or should I consider this it?" Enzo barked, looking between them curiously. He was their Cabin Manager and attempted to take his job seriously most of the time, even if it didn't always pan out that way. He told them it was their fault for being too much fun.

"Of course not, Enzo," Katherine purred. "You know more than anyone just how well we can multitask."

"$100 on the blonde in 4B," he offered, before making his way down the aisle to begin the obligatory safety presentation. Caroline just shook her head noticing the attractive girl seated there, most definitely his type but not hers.

The airplane took off smoothly and they were now at cruising altitude. Caroline was out of her seat immediately, offering refreshments to business class. She was trying to ignore the penetrating gaze of Mr 1A but it was difficult. Sure, she'd had guys flirt with her on flights but this one merely sat back not offering any lame conversation at all, in fact he'd been relatively quiet so far.

"Would you like a drink?" She enquired, finally gathering the nerve to speak to her passenger.

"Uh sure, thanks," he murmured in an unmistakable English accent. "Whiskey, neat." He didn't look at her when he spoke, just tapped both feet on the floor, his fingers on the arm rest drumming in exact time.

"Here you go," she said offering it to him. "Peanuts?"

"No, I'm fine," he smiled, albeit uneasily. "But thank you."

When he'd distracted her on the ground, Caroline had assumed he'd be trouble but his current demeanour wasn't expected at all. She walked away, tending to the other passengers. Not that it stopped her sending sneaky glances at him during the flight. The one thing she knew for sure was that he could fidget and for some reason she felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry about my brother, it's just normal," the blonde in 4B said almost reading her thoughts. "Can't sit still to save himself."

"And you're perfect princess?" The cheeky brunette from 3C Bonnie seemed to like chimed into the conversation.

"The same accusation could be directed at you, Kol," the brooder from 2A added to this already strange conversation.

Caroline was starting to feel like she was in the twilight zone. It was unusual to find travelling companions flying in different rows but these people seemed to know each other. In fact they fought like something resembling siblings. She busied herself, ignoring the curious glances of her friends as she did so. The one thing she tried to avoid was getting involved in personal arguments.

The captain announced their descent soon after thankfully and Caroline tidied up quickly, not before sending a small smile in the blonde's direction. The wheels connected with the runway, something Caroline was familiar with but she couldn't miss his steady glance on her as they taxied their way toward the airport.

In fact he'd been staring ever since they descended through the clouds and headed towards their destination. Most people would think it was extremely weird (and it was) but Caroline could tell he wasn't the best flyer and for some reason she wanted to help, even with the peanut gallery commenting on everything for whatever reason.

 _ **The Madison Hotel, Memphis TN** _- _ **four hours later** _

Caroline had followed through with her usual post flight rituals, spending a good forty-five minutes in the bath and unpacking her clothes, even if it was only for one night. When she'd begun in this profession, it had been exciting and fun but Caroline had to admit it had become a little repetitive and tiring. All she wanted to do was stay in one place she loved with someone who liked it as much as her.

"Caroline?" Bonnie knocked on the door. She pulled the robe tighter around her waist and came into the bedroom.

"What's going on? Don't tell me Katherine wants another all night orgy." Caroline joked. As the words came out, she was faced at the front door of their suite with two familiar brunettes and an opinionated blonde regarding her curiously.

"Nothing like embarrassing a girl, roomie," Katherine chided, her now rosy cheeks a clear sign she'd been caught out by the serious brunette to the left.

"We need your help, Ms Forbes," the broody one implored, moving into the room. Caroline couldn't miss just how embarrassed her usually unembarrassed friend now looked by his presence.

"Suddenly, I feel like I should be more formally attired," she mumbled. "Or possibly in a superhero costume?"

"How about Wonder Woman?" The younger, cheeky one she knew as Kol joked.

"In your dreams," the blonde girl growled. "My brother has an extreme fear of flying and I've never seen him more relaxed than on your flight this afternoon."

"Well, that's good, I suppose," she bit out, still trying to come to terms with all these people in her suite half dressed. "What does that have to do with me exactly?"

"It's you," the serious one offered. "You calmed him down, unlike anyone else."

"And?"

"We need to make that the norm," the half distracted cheeky one offered between his glances towards Bonnie.

"But why?" She huffed, feeling like she was part of a weird TV experiment or something. "Surely he can make his own choices?"

"Not when it comes to flying."

"But yet you do this without his consent?" Caroline didn't know the guy past their interactions today, but for some reason she hated the fact that his family were interfering.

"He's going to be the CEO of British Airways in six months," the cheeky one offered. "It's his legacy but he doesn't fly well. As you can imagine we are trying to help him as best as we can." Caroline was stuck for words momentarily, wondering if their comments were authentic. She took a deep breath before replying.

"So what exactly do you want?"

"Any chance he could ride along with you for a little while longer? 


	60. Me Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from "Me Without You" by Caitlyn Shadbolt

**Fairhope, TX**

_"I don't know me without you."_

"Say that again," she insisted, furiously scribbling down notes on the tattered napkin that previously housed her vodka.

Caroline was a singer/songwriter but in the south, they were a dime a dozen. She'd been touring for years hoping to make it big but it was never much more than one run-down bar after another.

One minute she'd left the dingy bus to seek out some properly salted fries and the next it had left her behind. And suddenly fries were the last thing on her mind, the first some strong alcohol. She hadn't wasted time, taking up residence in the town's bar.

Caroline needed inspiration and what better place? Unfortunately, the outspoken bartender was trying to mess with her inspiration.

"Excuse me?"

"That line you said, it's..."

"Mine."

"That's not what you said."

"No, I meant that line belongs to me."

"Do you really have the copyright?" She growled, cocking her left eyebrow. "Because nothing overheard in bars has even been protected by the law."

"I'd be happy for you to cite some precedent and then I'd gladly relinquish my rights to those six words."

"Are you always so.."

"Helpful?" He smirked, a stray dimple throwing her off balance a bit. When Caroline had decided to drown her sorrows she hadn't expected a cocky, English guy to ruin her already tenuous mood. "I could get you a beer?"

"I don't want a beer," she shot back, trying to ignore just how much his gaze was messing with her concentration. Sure, he was cute with those crimson lips and blue eyes but she wasn't here to scope out the local talent, no matter how good it was. "But those words..."

"I thought we already discussed that?"

"You sure are possessive over six commonly used words."

"Says my patron trying to steal my words," he chuckled. "I'm a songwriter who is protective of my lyrics."

"And here I thought you were a bartender who loves to threaten visitors with legal action."

"I'm a lawyer slash bar owner slash songwriter. But if you're interested in me, love, all you need to do was ask."

"The spell is now well and truly broken now," she groaned. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Now, that right there is a hit," he mused. "Country artists love a good story. How can we forget the masterpiece that was _She Thinks My Tractor is Sexy_."

"Don't you dare hate on Kenny Chesney."

"Kenny no, I just never thought tractors were that sexy."

"Pretty sure the tractor was a euphemism for..." her eyes betrayed her dipping low to check out his tractor encased in a fitted pair of dark jeans.

"My eyes?" He asked, a sly smile tugging at his lips. "They are up here, in case you're wondering."

"So, how exactly did an English lawyer slash bar owner..."

"Slash songwriter."

"The jury is still out on that."

"Says the girl trying to steal my words."

"How exactly did you end up in small-town Texas?"

"Looking to write my biography while you're passing by?"

"I thought it might inspire me to write a song," she began. "To be honest I've had some writer's block and given I need to pay the bills somehow it might help."

"We can't have you starving to death now, can we? It's your typical boy meets girl story," he explained. "I upended my life practicing law in London to follow this girl back to the States but for her I would have done just about anything."

"She must be some girl."

"That's an understatement," he smirked, polishing a glass. "But distance is tough and life isn't always a fairy tale."

"Oh, now I understand your lyrics. Even though you love her she's gone?"

"Not gone, she's always with me," he promised, stealing her napkin and scribbling down his thoughts.

_It's been 23 days since I kissed you gone._

"Okay, I see where you're going with this," she smiled knowingly, tapping the pen and then writing.

 _Should be having a good time...But the cover band's playing the song you love. The one we danced to last summer._ He just smiled, taking the pen and writing his own lyrics under hers.

_When I told you that I loved you. That kiss on your lips, say you'd never kiss another._

"We've still got it," she laughed, leaning over the bar and placing a kiss on those crimson lips that had been teasing her since she'd arrived.

"Well, we are married so I'd hope so," he murmured, his hands combing through her blonde locks. "Any chance we could take this upstairs?"

"But the creative songwriting juices are just beginning to flow," she pouted, although the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth was telling him something entirely different.

"Trust me, the creative juices can only get better upstairs." Caroline didn't need any more convincing.


	61. We Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His best friend's little sister makes herself at home in his dorm room probably against his better judgement given his burgeoning feelings - Lyrics by Louis Tomlinson

**_I remember those nights_ **

Klaus Mikaelson wasn't one of those guys. He spent most of his time with the guys in his dorm during the week and girls were usually only a brief distraction at the latest frat party on the weekend. He'd find himself back at their dorm or his and while the sex seemed good at the time, Klaus never felt much more than the usual motions.

He'd remembered those nights but not for that reason. It was his only protection against the real memories that haunted him.

Blue eyes, blonde hair and a teasing smile, those pink lips curving into a well known smirk as she berated him for his latest conquest or dumb decision, which was usually the same thing.

"Isn't it about time you told your brother that you…"

"Shhhh, don't ruin the illusion, Mikaelson," she chided. "Otherwise I'll tell him you sleep in Paddington Bear boxer shorts."

He'd teased her for hiding out in his room from her overbearing and protective brother Matt but the fact his best friend might discover their arrangement was tugging on his conscience. Klaus had told himself from the outset that he was protecting her from handsy college guys but, if he was being honest, Klaus didn't want any of them touching her in the first place.

He'd told himself it was because protecting his best friend's sister was paramount, not the fact he'd developed some serious feelings in the process over the last six months.

_**Staying out 'til sunrise** _

"What the hell are you doing?" Klaus groaned, feeling a warm body up against his. The fact the sun was starting to rise and he was half asleep was messing with his resolve.

"Gee, you're even more grumpy in the morning than I expected," she huffed, making herself comfortable on his bed.

"Says the girl making herself at home," he murmured, trying to ignore just how good she smelled and felt against him. "Should I even ask what you're doing here?"

"Some guy was trying to…" Klaus didn't let her finish, his grip tightening around her arm and his eyes now wide open.

"Did he hurt you?" He hissed, "because I will kill him."

"No, dad," she growled. "I was hoping by coming here that I might get some sleep and a little less judgement."

"You realise that I'm just as judgemental as your older brother? And also don't call me that."

"If not more judgemental," she muttered, burrowing further into him. Klaus was trying to ignore the sensations she was causing but his last shred of willpower was falling away fast given the strawberry scent emanating from her hair.

He'd known Caroline Forbes since they were twelve and ten respectively. She was nothing more than an annoying little sister until she had to get under his skin. Klaus wanted to blame it on those untamed, golden locks or her wild, blue eyes but it had nothing to do with her looks. Klaus had never known anyone so damn argumentative. The type of person that exhausted every last thought and uttered word. But he couldn't get enough of her. Not that he'd ever tell her brother of course because he liked being alive.

He'd stupidly suggested that if she ever needed anything to ask him but wasn't expecting her to show up in his dorm room without notice. But for some reason he didn't argue and their nightly sleeping pattern had continued. Klaus told himself that he was looking after her, nothing else.

_**Share a single bed and tell each other what we dream about** _

"Ouch, Mikaelson," she growled. "Stop poking me."

"Says the girl who left her stilettos on tonight," he shot back. In all honesty Klaus wasn't complaining, high heels were his Kryptonite. But every time she brushed up against him Klaus was trying to ignore just how good it felt. Didn't help that his single bed was that damn small.

"You know I had a dream about this," she murmured, nestling into his pillow, her blonde waves falling across the pillow.

"What? Your high heels digging into me and drawing blood?" He joked, thinking that he'd never felt more comfortable in his life.

"No, loser," she growled. "I dreamt that a huge snake slithered onto this bed and bit off your head. I assume it was just because you were talking garbage and it was sparing me."

"You realise this is my bed and I have every right to kick you out?" He chuckled, his fingers grazing her stomach and beginning to tickle the bare skin.

"Don't you dare?"

"What? I'm not doing anything, Donovan." He teased, his exploration going further.

"I'll tell my brother on you," she squirmed, trying to regain some semblance of control.

"Then you can explain why you're in my bed and have been for the past six months, love." The tickling stopped, so too the laughing. His comment was all too real. Things we'd never say to someone else out loud The silence was palpable. Klaus didn't realise that he'd been holding his breath until she finally spoke.

"You make me feel safe" she confessed. "But if you don't.." Before she could move he'd pulled her closer, his hand fastening a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I think we might be in trouble," he mumbled against her skin.

"I was joking about the snake," she grinned.

"You obviously forget about your brother, the biggest snake there is. He might not take too kindly to this little arrangement."

"Is it bad If I say I don't care right now?" She offered, her blue eyes staring into his. "Because this feels pretty good and I'm not one to be told what to do."

"You don't say," he smiled knowingly. "And as much as I want to kiss you right now, love, I'm going to be a gentleman and ask your brother's permission tomorrow."

"Seriously? I'm wearing my cutest lingerie tonight and you are just going to…" Before she could continue he'd placed his hand over her lips. His mouth fell to to her left ear, the hot air causing a few foreign feelings.

"The things I do for you, sweetheart," he breathed. She could feel his erection pressing against her leg and as much as she wanted to play Caroline decided to be good…. for now.


	62. America The Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's the hottest up and coming singer in the US but Senator Klaus Mikaelson wasn't expecting his ex-girlfriend, Caroline Forbes, to turn up at Independence Day celebrations.

_**A Capitol Fourth Concert, Washington DC, July 4** _

_O beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain…_

The air was warm and packed full of humidity, the white shirt and dark jeans he'd worn not enough to ward off the heat at the Capitol Building. Although not completely unexpected for the higher temperatures in July in Washington DC.

The only thing distracting him was her dulcet tones over the loudspeaker sending chills down his spine. He knew just how talented and beautiful she was, and clothed in that fitted, blue dress with her blonde waves cascading over her shoulders brought him back to prom night thirteen years earlier like it was yesterday.

"Why is she here?" He hissed irritably, his gaze briefly leaving her to interrogate his best friend and fellow Republican colleague in the Senate from California.

"I believe that is what's known as singing, Niklaus."

"How observant, Lorenzo," he muttered through gritted teeth, although still loud enough to ire the Democratic Senator from Michigan seated next door whose surname just had to come before his alphabetically for the seating arrangements.

"Enough salivating, mate," Enzo teased, nudging him in the ribs and earning another death stare from the Michigan Senator for his trouble. "She's been on the concert line-up for months, you've obviously been too busy with the Intelligence Committee lately to have noticed." Obviously, he had been and was now kicking himself for not paying more attention. The fact she hadn't mentioned the concert meant he was most probably in trouble for not raising it himself.

Klaus Mikaelson wasn't usually self-conscious, in fact, he was probably more arrogant than anything else, except when it came to her.

He and Caroline had met as teenagers in a Chicago High School, young and impulsive, their multiple and varied differences only seemed to heighten their attraction and dissolve into a flurry of sex and wanting to be near each other at every moment. They were both, however, on different paths, Caroline to Julliard in New York City and Klaus onto Stanford Law School in California. Although Klaus was sad to part ways, he knew Caroline Forbes was going places and was happy to see her soar.

But yet here she was on his home turf and without any prior warning. Although they'd never really properly cut ties, if he was being honest. It was something he never wanted to happen and given her constant contact, Klaus knew Caroline felt the same way. With the long distance, they'd still been actively pleasing one another whether by text or phone over the years. In fact, it had only been three nights earlier they last 'communicated' and she'd refrained from letting him know she'd be in such close proximity that he could finally touch and really taste her.

He'd dreamed about their reunion for years but never imagined it would ever happen. His brother Elijah had told him their connection was entirely too unhealthy and that a voice over the phone wasn't enough to sustain a real relationship but obviously he'd never had phone sex with Caroline Forbes.

Klaus broke himself from his thoughts, hanging onto every beautiful word. She'd sung strongly throughout only wavering slightly when their eyes had met in the crowd. Klaus refused to look away, his gaze intensifying and noticing a slight blush across her cheeks. He puffed his chest out triumphantly, thinking that would teach her for not letting him know she was going to be in town.

It was two hours later when the official reception brought them together. She looked as beautiful as ever in her fitted dress. Klaus wasn't quite sure what to do or say until she approached him.

"What's with this food?" He felt his smile widen at just how little time had passed between them as she perused the spread.

"Not enough for you, Forbes?"

"You know me too well," she grinned, her cute, left eyebrow remaining raised too long. "I'm starving." For someone who relied on phone sex with her for years, Klaus wasn't quite sure how to act or whether her comment had a double meaning. It was all suddenly too much.

"Ah, yes, I've missed you too, love."

"You're cute when you're nervous, Senator," she singsonged making her way through the buffet.

"Says the woman who didn't tell me she was coming," he growled, attempting to keep his voice down while following the fragrant scent of her perfume through the food line.

"I wasn't sure you were ready for me," she murmured, grabbing a cherry tomato from the table and popping into her mouth, those pink lips only teasing him further.

"Because you're a Democrat?"

"Wow, way to make this about politics, Mikaelson. Are you afraid my Democrat germs might rub off?"

"And if I am?" He argued. Phone sex was one thing but now being face-to-face after all this time, Klaus knew it had brought his true feelings to the fore. He was worried she didn't feel the same and the chance of rejection stung.

"Well, I know I certainly am, even if he has been pining for years, darling," his friend jokingly interrupted. In response, Klaus gave Enzo a shove toward the dessert table.

"Jealous?" She smirked.

"Only of that Salvatore actor who seemed to care more about his hair than you."

"You may be right," she grinned. "Although, nothing can compare with that Texan politician's daughter with the doe eyes."

"Or Lockwood the Patriots Quarter Back?"

"Or Camille O'Connell the sports psychologist?"

"Seems like you two are just creepy stalkers," Enzo interrupted looking between the two curiously. "Just saying."

"I have no idea who he is," Klaus shot back, sending his friend a dirty but knowing look.

"I'll bet," she murmured. Klaus moved closer, his chest brushing against hers. "I didn't tell you because I was a little afraid about what this reunion meant."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," he offered, placing a stray lock of hair behind her left ear. "It's only ever been you, love."

"Even if I'm a Democrat," she chuckled. "And you're a Republican?"

"Even so," he agreed, pulling her closer. "It's been far too long and I've missed you and I'm not talking about on the phone."

"What do you say we get out of here?" She didn't have to ask him twice. 


	63. I Will Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene from season three episode 13 of TVD after Caroline's dad dies.

**_Will you remember me_ **

The doorbell rang for what seemed like the twentieth time that day, Caroline was lying on the couch knowing that her mother was incapacitated upstairs in grief so mustered all the energy she could to make her way to the front door. She was dressed all in black as was customary, the funeral was due to start in two hours after all.

Opening the door, Caroline wasn't expecting to be faced with the devil incarnate himself.

He was extremely attractive as usual in an immaculate, grey suit, but Caroline wasn't sure why he'd chosen to darken her doorstep of all days.

"You might have saved my life the other week but let's not forget you caused it in the first place."

"Noted," he conceded, the surprise of his admission not lost on her.

"But I thought you might like something. It's not much, in fact, it's nothing compared to what you are going through," he murmured giving her a slight smile, his blue eyes downcast as he said it, completely out of character for the all-powerful hybrid.

"I have more than enough sympathy casseroles to last me a lifetime," she added for his benefit.

"To be honest, casseroles aren't my forte. I don't really cook."

"Why am I not surprised, Mikaelson? That's why you have so many minions around to do your work. So, what exactly do you want?"

"Here," he offered gingerly. Caroline noticed it was a photo album, leather bound and obviously worn given how used the black fabric seemed.

"What is this?"

"My father wasn't the nicest of men, he berated me for most of my life because I wasn't the son he envisaged. But even when he called me names or killed my favorite horse because he was disgusted by what I had become I couldn't let him go, not completely."

"Why?" It was one simple word and a question, Caroline was surprised how quickly it came and the fact she could say it aloud.

"I know deep down he loved me back then and I wanted to hold onto the memory I suppose like a snapshot in time," he explained, his hand finding hers, the warmth enveloping her.

"I'm fine," she shot back pulling her hand away and trying to ignore the electricity he'd generated with just one touch.

"Well, just know I'll be thinking of you today, Caroline. Funerals aren't always the best memories of our loved ones."

"Don't you want this back...?" She murmured, her voice trailing off as he walked away, his photo album still firmly in her grasp.

"Yes, but not today," he offered, moving further away with every step. "Hold onto it and think about the good times."

Caroline was actually annoyed that he walked off mysteriously with not much of a farewell. Maybe he thought it was dramatic in a hybrid way but she just thought it was weird. She hit her head against the door in frustration. Why did Klaus Mikaelson, of all people, need to mess with her today? She returned to the couch begrudgingly and couldn't help but look through the album her curiosity well and truly piqued.

Photos of an, albeit cute, baby Klaus filled the pages, Mikael smiling at his son attempting to walk on wobbly legs. Then it was snaps of the whole Mikaelson family; Esther, Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah featuring heavily in candid family photos. The Mikael Caroline knew of was not in those pages. She was starting to believe Klaus maybe had a point about looking at the happy moments and not focusing on the bad things.

"Caroline?" Her mother asked wearily, coming into the room dressed in black also. "Is it time?"

"Almost," she exhaled, tucking the folder into her purse and going to her mother. Maybe their greatest enemy had given her just what she needed to cope but Caroline was still perplexed as to why.

_**6 hours later...** _

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he offered. She'd barely made her presence known before he spoke.

"Well, you walked out before I could give this back," she offered, holding out the photo album. "But obviously that was on purpose."

"I don't do much good in this world but I was hoping you could see that behind the malice can lie someone who means well and has your best interests at heart. We can't be responsible for the supernatural forces that will, unfortunately, mess up life as we know it."

"So, where to from here?" She asked, probably against her better judgement.

"I suppose we take it one day at a time."

"I'm not very good at that, Klaus," she admitted, his curious glance was enough to tell her they were on the same page.

"Well, there's this extravagant ball I'm holding here for my newly returned mother if you're interested at all? Rebekah wants to be in charge but I think you'd be better placed to plan things."

"And I thought I had family issues," she muttered before sending him a knowing smirk.


	64. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene after their waltz in 3x14 of TVD

**9 February 2026, New Orleans LA**

"Happy 5th Anniversary!" They toasted, clinking champagne glasses around the expansive dining table in the courtyard of the compound.

"I still can't believe Mr 'I'm Never Getting Married' actually did it," Rebekah teased, winking at her husband Enzo.

"I still can't believe she said yes," Kol joked, earning a dirty look from his older brother.

"She is the cat's mother, Kol," Elijah corrected as per usual.

"You know what I can't believe?" The brunette by his side asked. "That we're all sitting around the same table, it seems like only yesterday you were trying to kill me, Klaus."

"If it weren't for Elijah, I probably would have by now, Katherine."

"You know what I can believe?" Bonnie murmured, putting her glass down and regarding them, including her husband, seriously. "This topic of conversation at the dinner table."

"Well, Klaus is just lucky that I agreed to marry him," Caroline shared, "it was touch-and-go there for a bit."

"Oh please," he drawled. "You fell in love with me the night of the Mikaelson ball."

"No, I merely realised just what a lightweight you were in the drinking department."

"Says the girl who thought she was imagining things and insisted on getting married on that particular date, just saying."

**9 February 2012 - Mystic Falls VA**

_"Woah, either I've had too many champagnes or there is an actual horse over there," Caroline said, opening and closing her eyes a few times to double-check._

_It seemed as if the Mikaelson mansion, in all of its grandeur, had the whole town within its walls. The sound of clinking glasses and lively chatter could still be heard from outside in the front garden. Caroline needed a break from boring holes into Rebekah Mikaelson with her eyes and watching the constant merry-go-round of Elena Gilbert and which of the Salvatore brothers she would eventually pick._

_"Of all creatures here tonight, why in the world would it be so unusual to see a horse?"_

_"I know you come from the horse and buggy era but these days a car is your best and fastest bet to get places."_

_"How economical and entirely unromantic of you, love," he drawled, drinking her in as she took a seat on the white garden furniture next to him, noticing a bottle of champagne and two accompanying glasses on the table. It was as if he was expecting her._

_"You are not pulling that whole romantic crap on me, Mikaelson," before he could interject she continued. "Just because I wore the dress you got me doesn't mean you're romantic, it just means I had no time to shop."_

_"I believe we covered this already during our waltz but the reason behind wearing the bracelet still remains a mystery."_

_"I needed something to match the gown, you know the one I had to wear because there was no time…"_

_"_ _To shop, yeah I get it," he interrupted and by his tone, she could tell he didn't believe her. Truth be told, she didn't even believe herself. "It must be exhausting."_

_"What must be exhausting?"_

_"Always putting up a front," he sighed. "It is alright just to say you like it, I won't propose to you or anything."_

_"Well, with you who knows?"_

_"In all my time roaming this earth I've never been married and have no desire to start now, sweetheart."_

_"Someone break your heart?" Caroline had no intention of ever getting into a deep and meaningful with the evil hybrid that terrorised her friends and basically scared her boyfriend away but here she was doing just that._

_He paused momentarily. It was an excruciatingly long wait as he popped the cork and poured the golden liquid into the champagne flutes. Caroline didn't think she could care more about what he was going to say next. She was fairly certain she needed to analyse that but she'd do that later in the privacy of her bedroom._

_"I'm going to need more of this if we're going to continue down this route," he murmured, lifting the glass to those sinful, crimson lips and taking a long sip. Caroline wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into and decided to blame the alcohol. She took a big gulp herself. What were a few more glasses anyway? "It wasn't a woman per se."_

_"Oh, I shouldn't have assumed," she babbled, not expecting that._

_"I'm not gay, love," he smirked, those dimples she knew all too well making an appearance. "I just wanted to clear that up because you seemed a little upset at the prospect."_

_"Enough with the ego, Mikaelson," she shot back. "So?"_

_"It was my father," he shared. "He was such a tyrant, took every opportunity to berate me and my siblings and bully my mother. I could never imagine getting married because of what I had witnessed. It just stuck with me I suppose."_

_"It was safer not to," Caroline offered as he nodded in agreement. "I never understood why my parents got married in the first place, they were so different. And I honestly felt like I was more of a burden to my father, he missed everything that was important to me. I was the lead in the school play and he apparently had a work emergency and couldn't make it, I'll never forget how painful it was to see that empty seat next to my mother in the audience."_

_"Well, my father killed my favourite horse, severed its neck."_

_"Wow. Are you really trying to make this an emotional scar off? Because even though no animals were harmed in my family my father was still an ass."_

_"I was merely stating a fact," he argued. "But just so you know, love, I would have never missed your performance."_

_"I was so good too."_

_"I'm sure you were," he concurred. "My father never thought I was good enough, I never understood it until I found out my true paternity."_

_"He was missing out," she uttered. "Now who's the most powerful creature on earth?"_

_"Oh, so you're admitting I am, huh?" Caroline had no intention of stroking that overbearing ego but again decided to blame it on the champagne._

_"I'm going through a mourning period and you are plying me with alcohol," she insisted. "I'll never forget the look in my father's eyes when he realised I was a vampire."_

_"One of the strongest vampires I've ever known, and there have been many," he grinned. "He was the one missing out on seeing just what a force of nature you are. But I know you loved him and I truly am sorry to hear about his passing, Caroline," he reiterated._

_"I think we need more alcohol," she motioned towards the bottle, thinking just how wonderful Klaus 'the terrible' Mikaelson could be and it frightened the hell out of her._

_"Indeed we do, love."_


	65. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompts: (1) "At some point, this will stop being weird, right?" (4) She drew the line at broken necks before breakfast

**New Orleans, LA**

"Why do these meetings always end in at least three broken necks before breakfast?" Caroline murmured, taking in the mess that was their kitchen strewn with broken and displaced furniture.

"You suggested family meetings before 8am," he offered. "I told you it's not really the best time given my siblings haven't had the optimal time to sleep off their blood hangovers nor have had their morning caffeine fix."

"I made beignets, Klaus," she whined, looking at the remnants of choux pastry spread across the table. "Not only that, I sent out the agenda well in advance."

"While I respect your organization, Caroline, my siblings aren't really into rubbish or plumbing matters or sharing anything in general especially when it comes to food. The help usually tends to such menial matters."

"How grown-up and mature," she scoffed, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "But even so, look at the state of this place. Why are your siblings and their partners these uncivilized beings that don't understand proper breakfast etiquette?"

"They're bloody animals, love," he reasoned, his arm finding its way around her waist soothingly. "And to think I'm the only wolf in this unorthodox pack."

"At some point, this will stop being weird, right?" She asked, nuzzling into his chest housed in a familiar, grey henley.

"That we are married but can't escape my relatives living with us? I"m not sure, they have this weird tendency about wanting to stay stiflingly close."

"I blame you for daggering them and carting them across the country in coffins, it must be repressed memories."

"I can do it again if that would help," he suggested. "Kol is getting way too mouthy for my liking."

"You can't dagger your siblings, Klaus," she sighed, even if she wished he could at times. "All I wanted when we decided to give this living arrangement a go was some semblance of order."

"My brothers and sisters don't necessarily like routine or order. it ruins their ability to perform massacres at short notice."

"Well, Elijah certainly needs it when it comes to his suits."

"Maybe so but he does have Katherine in his ear and we all know how unpredictable she can be."

"Elijah I'm not worried about, he's the most polite relative I have. He may remove hearts as a party trick but he never throws food of furniture at our family meetings."

"Sounds promising then."

"I swear, I almost had Marcel on my side the other day," she huffed. "We were watching Terminator 2 and just when the T-1000 was covered in liquid nitrogen your sister stormed in and denigrated all that is American cinema."

"Well…you do realize that James Bond is English, right?"

"I wasn't asking for your wrong opinion," she growled. "I was merely saying that we were bonding and Rebekah didn't like it."

"She's a tad possessive, sweetheart," he explained. "Trust me, I've been held hostage by her drama for over one thousand years now."

"Davina and I went shopping and Rebekah, who'd had no interest in going out, showed up out of the blue. Then proceeded to berate the dress I bought for the Masquerade Ball."

"You mean the dress I ripped off as soon as we were alone?" He smirked, pulling her closer, his fingernails massaging her soft skin. "She's just jealous of your style."

"Maybe but it's not the point, Klaus," she uttered defeatedly. "Your family hates me, sometimes I feel like I'll never be truly accepted."

"Sweetheart, that's not true," he promised, pulling her into a hug. His arms encircling her waist and by his possessive grip, Caroline knew he was threatening not to let go. Ever. "They love you in their own unique, Mikaelson way."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"They are jealous because they consider you the most normal, well even with your compulsive love of lists."

"Sarcasm, really?"

"Says the girl who has color-coded and alphabetized her to-do lists?"

"I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better, Mikaelson?" She shot back, removing herself reluctantly from his arms.

"Fine," he said, accepting her challenge. "Take a seat, love." She wasn't sure what to think but found the closest piece of furniture that hadn't been broken in the latest altercation. "We're not the most affectionate family but even the smallest gestures can mean so much in our world."

"Go on."

"The housekeeping staff overheard Davina accusing Rebekah of sabotage and praising your fashion sense. The most interesting part was that Katherine backed Davina up and apparently Rebekah has ordered your same dress in four colors."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I always liked Davina" Caroline lied. She had fancied Bonnie with Kol for the longest time but when she'd run off with Enzo, she didn't have much choice but to get on the Kolvina ship.

"Marcel insisted on watching every Terminator film because he thinks you have good taste in movies."

"Well, damn straight," she mumbled.

"Kol considers himself the prankster of the compound but was jealous this past April Fools that you had better jokes."

"I can't help that I'm the master."

"And that's why Kol can't wait to try and beat you. My intel tells me that he has some more pranks up his sleeve," Klaus shared.

"Well, bring it on little Mikaelson." Caroline thought she'd feel upset at the prospect but her competitive streak was out in full force.

"Acting out like brats isn't the best way but it's how the Mikaelsons do things and given your responses I can't help but think you're going to fit in better than expected."

"Your logic is completely whacked, Mikaelson, but I can't help but feel a little more part of the family. Whether it is a good or bad thing, I guess I'll find out."


	66. Forever Young

"Maxwell Hugo Lockwood," Caroline chided, chasing her son into kindergarten, waving his lunchbox. "Running away is not going to make this sandwich disappear."

"Let me guess, peanut butter and jelly?" An amused voice inquired from behind her.

"Bologna and cheese," she offered in her haste, deciding to give up on her wayward son who had long forgotten her and was playing with his friends.

"I don't blame the poor kid," he joked. It was only then that she fully looked at the sandwich judge.

There was no doubting he was gorgeous with those dark, blonde curls and penetrating blue eyes. But what she couldn't miss was that stray dimple in his left cheek. It seemed eerily familiar, his crisp, English accent too.

"Daddy," the blonde kindergartener asked breaking the moment, her big, blue eyes staring up at him. "I want bologna and cheese, p-uh-lease?"

"I thought you wanted cucumber, Sophie, it's the Queen's favourite."

"Yucky," she groaned, screwing up her nose.

"If it's any consolation, Max loves cucumber," Caroline shared taking in his incredulous expression. "I think he's a vegetarian in the making."

"Are you authorising a sandwich swap between our children?" He asked, his eyes travelling over her face and beyond and it was disarming Caroline slightly. To say it had been a while between men since her divorce was granted two years earlier was an understatement.

"Maybe this once," Caroline murmured, probably against her better judgement.

"How about a coffee?"

"Excuse me?"

"For saving me a trip to the grocery store to buy bologna," he smiled, that cheeky dimple making another unexpected appearance.

"But I don't even know you…"

"Klaus."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name, it's Klaus Mikaelson," he offered. "It's nice to meet you…"

"You're Klaus Mikaelson?" She shot back, unable to help her response. This was the kid who'd been her nemesis in kindergarten.

"You put lizards in my backpack."

"Um," he faltered, the realisation on his face putting the pieces together. "Caroline?"

"Well, at least you know the name of the little girl you terrorised," she scoffed, not noticing that her son had made his way over.

"I like lizards," Max interrupted. "Do you have some?"

"Ew," Sophie offered. Caroline realised she'd been a little too vocal when reunited with her kindergarten nemesis.

"I hear you," she whispered to the little blonde before realising she was supposed to be a responsible parent.

"You threw sand on me in the sandpit," he said childishly. "Just saying."

"Wow, looks like the class has started, guys," Caroline intervened watching as their two kids ran away towards their teacher.

"Are you trying to make me look bad, Mikaelson?"

"Are you, Forbes?"

"Should we maybe discuss this privately?"

"I'm game if you are." The two held each other's gaze before deciding on a nearby cafe to vent their frustrations. Turns out it wasn't private enough and one 'coffee' led to multiple and they lived happily ever after, sandwich differences and all.


	67. I Forgot that you Existed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's chasing his wayward brother across the globe to take his mind off things and she's trying to keep a low profile after a messy break-up until their paths unexpectedly cross. Lyrics from Taylor Swift

**Oahu, HI**

_I forgot that you existed_

No, she really did forget. The only thing she did remember was when it happened.

It was Sunday July 26th at 1:33pm. A stunning 93 degrees on the North Shore according to the weather report, the sound of waves from nearby Waimea Bay her backing soundtrack and a delicious serving of fish tacos courtesy of the guy seated across the table. The guy that looked completely out of place in his designer threads at a food truck who seemed to be studying the meal in front of him carefully.

"It's a taco, you eat it with your hands no cutlery necessary," she instructed, picking it up and taking a sizeable bite. "See?"

"And here I thought it was a projectile I could throw at my wayward younger brother," he muttered sarcastically. "And I do know what a taco is Ms Forbes."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be a first if you did throw it at him," she offered, looking over to said brother who was attempting to charm a few local beach-goers and wolfing down his own tacos without caring much about spillage.

Caroline wasn't quite sure what to think about her current predicament, she'd woken early to surf then headed to Waimea for her usual lessons. What she wasn't expecting was a twenty-something, English tourist, albeit cute, dressed in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt. He'd called her darling about twenty times before she'd even taught him how to stand up beach-side on his board. Once she eased him into the water (probably against her better judgement), he decided no more training was required and proceeded to anger neighboring surfers (either by heckling, cutting them off or trying to chat them up) and broken her board in half during a particularly bad break.

It was only when they returned to the beach and happened upon another equally out of place observer. Unlike her Hawaiian shirt-wearing student, this guy was practically glowing in the sunlight. Dirty, blonde curls, crimson lips, and dimples which were so distracting Caroline didn't even notice just how much his jeans, loafers and button-down shirt were screaming preppy chic in the completely wrong setting.

He removed his aviators, those blue eyes taking their time to not only inspect her companion but her also. Caroline almost felt self-conscious the way those intense orbs were traveling the expanse of her bikini-clad body. She shivered inwardly annoyed that some cocky stranger had that effect.

"Who tipped you off this time, Niklaus?" Her troublemaker to the left whined. Obviously, they knew each other but in other news his name was Niklaus? Caroline wasn't quite sure how to process this information.

"Lucy."

"Seriously? The maid ratted me out?"

"I think she was more disturbed by your request for Hawaiian shirts, Kol," he murmured, his eyebrows rising briefly in judgement.

"I was trying to blend in so as to avoid detection."

"As much as you like to think you're stealth, well you're not."

"Is that according to the older brother or detective in you?"

"Both," he shrugged. Caroline meanwhile was watching this whole scene unfold with great interest. She'd been teaching surfing for about six months now but never experienced anything like this. "You need to come home, Kol."

"And what if I don't want to?" He growled. "What if I've found the love of my life here in Hawaii." Before she knew it, he'd placed his arm across her back and pulled Caroline closer.

"The love of your life? Well, then I'd really love to know the name of the amazing woman who's tamed my little brother."

"I've done no such thing," Caroline blurted out, feeling completely lost. The fact this idiot broke her board was one thing but then he'd brought her into his story which wasn't on. "He's not my type at all."

"Hey, I'm everyone's type."

"Wow," Caroline whistled. "I really hope you don't use that line when trying to pick up women."

"Too late," the cute looking guy murmured, a slight smile tugging at those crimson lips.

"You are such a wet blanket, Niklaus, always trying to ruin any semblance of fun. Don't forget that if you hadn't bloody well abdicated the throne I'd be able to travel the world without a babysitter and have fun with whomever I like," he pouted, his brown eyes wandering back to Caroline.

Abdicated a throne? Were these two royalty or had she entered the twilight zone?

"Oh come on, buddy," she huffed. "Still not in the slightest bit interested." Caroline couldn't miss the stray dimple his brother flashed in response. "I'm not here for whatever weird family drama this is, I have to go and source another board since his royal pain in the ass broke mine."

"Now that is a catchy nickname," Niklaus smirked. "But please let me buy you another, it's the least I can do."

"I'll sort it out," she mumbled, slightly overwhelmed under his gaze. "However, I am starving so if you want to buy a girl some lunch I might be able to forgive the debt."

"Yes! Let's get some lunch," Kol agreed. "Great idea, darling."

"I'll promise I'll make him sit at another table," his brother promised.

_**And I thought that it would kill me, but it didn't** _

"So, Niklaus, what's that all about?"

"What's that about? It's my name last time I checked."

"Well, Niklaus seems like someone who'll show up to the beach fully clothed on a hot day, visibly annoyed even with the gorgeous scenery and look down unfavorably upon perfectly good tacos. But then there's this whole other person that has flown across the globe to rescue his younger brother for whatever reason, not just from a hideous Hawaiian shirt, and even settle his debts with buying a girl some lunch."

"Well, if I'm honest that person is actually named Klaus," he smiled knowingly. "Unfortunately, my family is yet to fully accept him because they can't seem to shorten my name like I've insisted upon for years."

"We do it to annoy you," Kol offered. Even from his place a few tables over he still had exceptional hearing to interrupt.

"Story of my life," he shrugged. "And I'm not one to let false statements stand Ms Forbes, I happen to love tacos." With that, he picked it up and took a bite, Caroline trying to ignore just how good he looked doing it.

"I'm pretty sure Klaus would call me Caroline; you know just saying."

"So, what exactly are you doing here, Caroline?" He grinned as he said it and she was trying to focus given how good it sounded rolling off his tongue. "Well, besides having to put up with my brother?"

"I'm a surf instructor," she murmured, feeling her answer was woefully inept given his response but not wanting to elaborate further.

"That I got," he nodded. "So, are you from these parts originally?"

"I think your charge has done a runner," she gestured to the back of his Hawaiian shirt billowing in the breeze, glad to have a much-needed distraction.

"Bloody hell," he growled. "I'm too old for this."

"He's headed towards the camping ground, I have a friend who works there and can keep him occupied," Caroline explained, pulling out her phone and texting, deciding that Katherine would be the perfect choice. The perfect amount of luring him in with her feminine wiles and then scaring the hell out of him.

"I really should go myself," he said, standing up and stretching, Caroline not missing the brief flash of skin between his jeans and shirt. "But thank you for everything, Caroline."

"You're welcome," she mumbled, wishing for some reason it didn't end here. She'd spent the last six months not seeking attention but for some reason, Klaus had made her crave it again.

Her phone beeped signaling a new text message from Katherine. It was a picture of a happily looking Kol surrounded by multiple bikini-clad campers.

_Pretty sure he's settling in for the night._

"As I understand it your brother is happily occupied," she shared the picture noting Klaus' disapproval followed by something resembling relief. "The campsite has a bonfire at sunset, you could collect him then."

"Is that where you Americans decide crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate make a good snack?"

"You are not dissing s'mores," she objected. "You can't judge until you try one."

"But what do we do until then?" He asked, his lips curving into a smile.

"We could surf?"

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Afraid?"

"Oh you did not just do that," he growled, he was pretending to be angry but she could sense his excitement. "And what am I supposed to wear?"

"I'll help you out," she offered, cocking her left eyebrow and trying not to imagine just how good his physique would look in much less clothing. "Just don't break my spare board or I will sue."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted teasingly.

_**And it was so nice** _

What Caroline wasn't expecting was for him to be so natural on a board and in the water, a far cry from his brother's efforts. They laughed, mainly when he fell without notice and she refused to relinquish her board to save him. She told him tough love was much better if he had to fight off a killer wave or shark without assistance.

It was about 5pm, they'd been riding waves for a few hours their limbs sore and sunset was edging that bit closer. Klaus and Caroline lay on their respective boards in the water. The big waves had long dissipated and it was now just a gentle nudge.

"I'm jealous," he murmured, his hands running through the water lazily.

"Of what exactly?"

"That this is your home, you get to watch this brilliant sunset every day." Caroline knew that wasn't altogether true and for some reason felt more relaxed than usual.

"It's not my home originally," she admitted quietly. "I ran away a year ago from my past because my ex wasn't the most loving or respectful of people. I guess I kind of feel like a fraud pretending I belong here."

"If it helps, so do I most days. My parents are disappointed in my life choices and my girlfriend cheated on me because I wanted to be someone else with much less status and money."

"So, they were all upset you abdicated the throne in Genovia?"

"Geography wasn't my forte at school I'll admit but pretty sure you just made up a country, love."

"Obviously you've never seen _The Princess Diaries_ ," she opined, not missing his confusion. "Please tell me Kol isn't actually taking over a real country because I'm worried for its citizen's well being."

"Thankfully, no. My father owns British Airways which we do liken to another country," he explained. "I never cared for the family business even with all the trappings. I'd worked hard at the police academy and wanted to work my way up through the ranks without family assistance."

"And it didn't go down so well?"

"My father practically disowned me and appointed Kol CEO-in-waiting which totally threw him over the edge into Hawaiian shirt land. I don't regret my decision but feel so guilty that I've scared Kol into a role he's not ready for yet."

"Hence your unexpected appearance on my beach," she uttered. "I'm pretty sure he appreciates your effort."

"Because he's been so happy to see me."

"I think it just might take a little more time, let him just relax for a while," she suggested. "How about we head over to the campsite and I show you just how good s'mores can be?"

"I'll entertain your theory for my brother's sake," he shot back. "But I have to admit it's extremely difficult to leave the water."

"I know what you mean, it's…."

_**So peaceful and quiet** _


	68. Use Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline goes viral for drunkingly covering Rockstar!Klaus’ song while at karaoke with friends, Klaus sees video and just needs to get this incredibly sexy blonde who turns his alt rock song into a sultry masterpiece to sing backup for his next album.

“Niklaus!” Klaus groaned, holding his pillow over his face in order to ignore her incessant whining from downstairs.

He thought he’d revoked her house key a few months ago but she’d obviously made copies. Just because she was his sibling and his band’s publicist she thought it was her god given right to be able to burst into his house at any moment.

“Nik, get your stubborn ass down here!”

Instead of his sister’s whiny voice, he could now hear his brother and fellow Originals bandmate instead. Just bloody great. He threw off the pillow in frustration and climbed out of bed, only stopping briefly to throw on a pair of discarded boxers and white t-shirt before lazily moving downstairs.

“Well, I’m certainly not hungry for brunch now,” Rebekah drawled pushing away the take-out coffee and muffin from her vantage point at the kitchen bench. “Seriously, could you be wearing any less clothing, Niklaus?”

“And could you seriously be any more annoying, Rebekah,” he scoffed, swiping her coffee and taking a long, needed sip. He was fairly certain he was still drunk from the night before. “Anyway, you both deserve it for breaking into my house this early. What if I had company?”

“It’s 11:30am and also wouldn’t be the first time I found you with unsavoury company,” Rebekah deadpanned. “And I can’t believe I’m going to say this but even Kol managed to be up and dressed by now.”

“I hate to burst your bubble but I haven’t technically been to sleep yet, Beks.”

“Well, at least I know why you smell so bad,” she huffed.

“We’re rock stars Rebekah, it’s what we do,” Kol insisted smugly. “Now, please tell me why you summoned us here and I had to leave the confines of Bambi’s warm bed?”

“Urgh,” she muttered. “At least that explains why you smell of cheap perfume.”

“Rebekah, I’d really like it if you could get the point sometime this century?” Klaus sighed, running his hands through his knotted locks.

“This is why I’m here,” she explained, opening her laptop and hitting play on a YouTube video.

“You got me up for some terrible, karaoke video…” Klaus trailed off, his eyes locking onto the beautiful blonde mid-stage clad in tight, leather pants and a fitted, Rolling Stones t-shirt her waves cascading like liquid gold over her shoulders. Klaus felt his breath hitch in his throat at just how stunning but refreshingly vulnerable, at the same time, she looked. She was swaying slightly, no doubt a little inebriated, before the familiar opening chords filled the background and she began to sing.

 _“I’ve been roaming around, always looking down at all I see. Painted faces, fill the places I can’t reach…_ ”

Singing was an understatement, she was an absolute angel and her voice was breathtaking, even from only a few sung lyrics. He was mesmerized, barely registering his brother’s untoward commentary about her general appearance.

Her particular choice of song was also messing with him, especially given it was supposedly deeper and not your usual karaoke choice. It was something he’d written at a low point in his life mid-tour. It was about being restless and desperate to find something to believe in and for someone to love. Something and someone he was still yet to find. The vulnerability in her voice teamed with those expressive blue eyes was messing with his usually strong resolve. As the final notes sounded out, Rebekah closed her laptop and looked at them expectantly.

“Well?”

“She certainly is sexy,” Kol offered, helping himself to a blueberry muffin. “But not sure what that has to do with us.” She rolled her blue eyes in Klaus’ direction in response.

“Did you see how many hits that video got?” She asked incredulously. “It’s gone viral over night, apparently seven million people want to watch someone else sing your song. This girl has talent; in fact I think we should….”

“Right, let’s set up a meeting then,” Klaus suggested before she could even continue with her plan. “Where is she?”

“Austin.”

“And her management company?” Klaus asked, every fiber of his being still attempting to be professional even if she was across the other side of the country.

“She doesn’t have representation,” Rebekah added. “She’s a graduate college student at UT, majoring in psychology.” Klaus was momentarily taken aback, a multitude of thoughts cluttering his head wondering if by singing that song she was psycho analyzing him.

“Why exactly are we wasting our time on this again?” Kol complained.

“Shut up Kol,” he growled. “Given just how long you take to do anything you might want to start packing for Austin.” He’d left the room before he could hear any further objections.

**_One week later…_ **

“Remind me why I’m in the sticks again,” Kol whined. Klaus was tempted to beat his younger brother up like when they were younger but decided to refrain given his nerves.

Klaus Mikaelson didn’t get nervous but for some reason this mystery blonde, whom he only knew as Caroline Forbes, was playing with his emotions. He’d watched her video on loop for days. Kol would say he was just checking her out physically but Klaus was interested in the raw emotions she displayed as she recited his lyrics over and over again.

"And on that false note, you are banned from this meeting,” Rebekah drawled. “Don’t want any law suits. As for you, Niklaus, tell her how much you want her in the next video.” Klaus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he didn’t know her but he was certain she had no interest in playing some groupie in a video but decided not to tell his sister that just yet.

“Where are we meeting anyway?”

“Rainey Street,” she explained. “Its going to be low-key and I’d appreciate you check your arrogance at the door.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” she scoffed. “We’ve known each other since birth so don’t try and play innocent, Niklaus.” He was gone, albeit muttering choice words as he left.

Klaus was nervous, something he hadn’t felt in years but stilled himself on approach. What he wasn’t expecting was for the girl in the video to look so casual than that video but she was even more beautiful in person than he’d expected. Golden waves falling freely, pink lips, creamy complexion sans makeup and attired in jeans and a simple black Ramones t-shirt. One of his favourite bands too. He held back, watching her intently as she studied the books laid out on the table, biting her bottom lip as she did it. Now he wasn’t quite sure what to say but let his legs do the walking.

“You’re looking very serious, love,” he murmured, kicking himself for being so obvious. She looked up regarding him curiously with those big, blue eyes but not responding immediately. “I’m Klaus,” he offered, his confidence slipping away under her gaze. What was happening to him, Klaus had no idea.

“I’m studying, Klaus,” she replied. He couldn’t miss just how lovely his name sounded rolling off her tongue. “Hence the serious mood. Finals are in three weeks.”

“I wouldn’t really know,” he admitted, taking a seat opposite her. “I left school in eleventh grade.” It was a regret he’d carried with him for years, their surprise success as a band the only thing keeping it from gnawing away at him completely.

“Honours and degrees aren’t the be all and end all,” she said, her blue eyes capturing his across the table curiously.

“I think that’s the diplomatic answer from the almost Doctor,” he grinned, losing himself in her glance.

“Says the rockstar,” she smiled. “Apparently I was summoned to this meeting, my best friend Kat threatened to disown me if I didn’t come. She was the one who took the video and posted without telling me first.”

“Ouch, love,” he chuckled. “Way to give a guy a complex.”

“I’d prefer that then to stroke that ego of yours, Mikaelson.”

“Who told you I have an ego?” He responded, defensively. When the media labelled him that way he didn’t care but staring across at this natural beauty who smelled like an intense combination of strawberries and vanilla for some reason made him want to be a better person.

“Your sister.” He baulked, expecting her views to come from the press not his nosy sister. “I think she’s trying to save you between you and me.”

“Is that your professional opinion, Dr Forbes?”

“I’m not a doctor yet and would prefer to keep well out of your head once I am, Mikaelson,” he could see the conflict in her eyes as she uttered it.

“Do you think I’m crazy?”

“It’s not my place to say, I barely know you,” she murmured, playing with the corner of her notebook and ignoring his gaze.

“Fine,” he conceded. “Would you consider singing back-up on our next album instead? That rendition was breathtaking and we’d love to have you, Caroline.”

“I sing for myself, so I’m going to have to respectfully decline,” she mused. “But thank you for the offer.” She began to collect her things before his hand found hers comfortingly.

“I understand, but can I ask you something?” She merely nodded by way of response. “Why did you choose that song?” She paused momentarily, Klaus searching her face.

“It spoke to me I suppose.” She admitted.

“How?” He asked, the thick desperation the last of his worries in anticipation of her response. Being a rockstar didn’t guarantee you happiness and for some reason this graduate student could see right through him and it intrigued him like nothing else.

“I’m not here to explain lyrics to the songwriter last time I checked,” she smiled cheekily. “But if you buy me a coffee I might reconsider.”

Caroline didn’t star in their next music video, she didn’t sing back-up either but turns out she stole the rockstar’s heart.


	69. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Taylor Swift

_**And I remember that fight, two-thirty am, ‘cause everything was slipping right out of our hands** _

Growing up Caroline assumed, no doubt thanks to all of the hype and teen, romantic comedies that prom night would be a magical fairy tale she’d never forget. After all, she’d acquired the ‘perfect’ tux-ready date, the ‘perfect’ dress and a naive belief that those two elements were enough to guarantee her happiness, even if leading up to prom had been anything but.

Turns out it really wasn’t perfect. Not that Caroline was surprised.

The dress, while gorgeous, was no match for the strapless bra digging into her bare skin, her shoes a half size too small, and her so called ‘perfect’ date while good to look at was very much her mother’s choice.

Fast forward to the middle of the night post-prom and she was realising that it was indeed unforgettable but magical fairy tale not so much. Or so she thought.

_**I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street** _

It was raining so heavily that visibility was extremely low. On further reflection, Caroline hadn’t really thought out the scenario and she’d long forgotten the difference between rain and the tears running down her face.

Her dress was soaked. The sleek, red gown now very much stuck to every inch of wet skin and the bra she’d hastily removed earlier due to discomfort making her nipples more pronounced given the steadily falling temperatures.

Her hair had long since fallen from the chignon at her neck and was now hanging wet at her sides. Caroline could only imagine where her mascara had travelled unsupervised.

No, this wasn’t how she saw her ‘dream night’ going nor had she envisaged just how unkempt she’d look.

Although at that very moment, as he chased her, calling her name repeatedly over the storm Caroline knew it wasn’t his fault, none of this was.

So she stopped, her breath ragged, facing him. He was obviously tired, his expression downcast, bow tie hanging loosely, his shirt untucked and Caroline didn’t think he’d ever looked so beautiful.

_**Braced myself for the goodbye…Cause that’s all I’ve ever known** _

“Pretty certain coach should have recruited you to the track team,” Klaus panted. “No wonder all those cheerleaders ate your dust this year, Forbes.”

“Jokes huh?” She asked curiously, suddenly forgetting about every external distraction.

“I was trying to catch my breath and pretend I’m not as unfit as I clearly am, love,” he grinned, flashing a stray dimple. “If you’d like to discuss the weather instead though I’d say we’re experiencing a severe rain storm at about eight degrees.”

“Fahrenheit?”

“There you go trying to be cute with all your American measurements that the rest of the world don’t observe,” Klaus teased knowingly, her mind revisiting their past in a number of flashbacks.

_He’d nuzzled her neck and kissed her nose multiple times and Caroline could tell he was struggling not to do that while keeping his distance as per instruction. They’d had this discussion before, in fact they’d had many together. Not that anyone knew because everything between them was played out in secret._

_Klaus was the guy most parents feared and every cheerleader with a bad boy fetish craved. He’d transferred from public school in England, not bothering to dispel the rumours acting out and, although cliched, wearing a little more ripped denim for their liking._

_Her mother had immediately insisted she keep her distance but it would be revealed later Liz’s past wasn’t too different given Caroline’s true paternity. With any threats though came the obvious rebellion. And each day as she fell more in love with Klaus Mikaelson things became that much more difficult._

And now she’d betrayed him just to please her mother to have the ‘perfect’ prom.

Caroline felt like a fraud.

It was only an hour into prom night that Caroline realised her perfect was blonde not brunette, blue eyes not brown with a pair of crimson lips and dimples that could make even the most talkative person silent. Seeing him across the room in his makeshift tuxedo earlier, his curls fastened behind those ears and Caroline felt her resolve weakening but being rejected again by someone other than her father was even worse.

“I know I come with so many complications and for that I’m sorry,” she murmured through the pouring rain. “So I’d understand if you don’t want…”

_**Then, you took me by surprise, you said...** _

“I’ll never leave you alone,” he interrupted, pulling her closer, his arms enveloping her waist, the rain long forgotten as they had the reunion truly deserved. Through all the frenetic kisses, Caroline finally felt like she was home.

_**You are the best thing, that’s ever been mine** _


	70. Fast Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sybil/Branson - Klaroline - Downton Abbey Modern Day AU. He’s an Uber driver she wants to hate, she’s the daughter of an influential person he wants to hate but a mutually beneficial arrangement might change all that. Lyrics by Tracy Chapman.

**_You got a fast car,_ ** **_I want a ticket to anywhere_ **

“Five minutes late,” she muttered from the backseat, stabbing at the buttons on her cell phone. “And one less star for lack of decorum.”

He’d picked her up outside Columbia University but given it was peak hour and hundreds of students milling around campus he’d struggled to see her even if it was her responsibility to place his license plate first. Glancing at the impressive looking college in the distance while he waited, Klaus wished he could afford to study there. His GPA was impressive so too his SAT scores during high school but he couldn’t afford college and scholarships were few and far between.

Klaus Mikaelson didn’t drive an Uber for fun, in fact, he only drove because he needed the money to support his family not rude commentary from passengers mid-trip. This type he’d seen before, the epitome of a spoiled princess, although Klaus had to admit she was easy on the eye; blonde waves, porcelain skin, pink lips and legs for days encased within that leather mini-skirt. Daddy’s little girl had obviously decided putting the Uber driver out of business would be a fun distraction on the way out with friends.

“Five minutes late is reasonably good for New York traffic, although I’m sure you know that already, but what exactly is wrong with my decorum?” He asked, probably against his better judgement but Klaus was bored and needed some entertainment to pull him out of his Friday night funk.

“Lack of decorum you mean and last time I checked that was none of your business.”

“Well, if you’re going to review my services aloud, it’s a little difficult to ignore,” Kaus offered, looking at her in his rear view mirror curiously, noting those expressive blue eyes widening in shock. She didn’t respond immediately, obviously thrown off by his reply. Instead, she proceeded to punch at her cell with more vigour and Klaus knew he’d lost at least another star in the process. He wasn’t phased and decided he’d much prefer music than her thoughts anyway.

“What the hell is this?” She growled, finally finding her voice as the music reverberated loudly through the speakers.

“It’s called music, sweetheart.”

“I’m aware it’s music,” she growled, “and don’t call me that.”

“It’s the Clash.”

“Well, the name seems fitting given the lack of musicality,” she shared. Before she could eviscerate him again via review Klaus replied.

“I should have known I suppose.”

“Should have known what exactly?”

“That someone so uptight and privileged wouldn’t understand punk rock.”

“I understand it perfectly,” she huffed. “In fact, I admire the way the genre has pioneered political messaging over the decades.”

“Really? You do?” He inquired, not expecting that response from the princess in his backseat. He decided she must be taking a few political electives and thought she knew everything.

“Yes, and, while we’re at it, I was joking everyone knows the Clash. I didn’t think you’d be so easily fooled.”

“Well, excuse me if you don’t look the type.”

“You got me,” she admitted, his crimson lips curved into a smile knowing he’d won the argument. “I’m actually more of a Ramones fan if I’m to be completely honest.”

“Figures, you’d pick the band with the conservative guitarist.”

“I was more of a Joey fan, not Johnny if you must know. I ought to really address your judgemental tendencies in my review.” Klaus had to admit she knew her punk rock and the fact brother Joey was far more liberal than his older brother Johnny.

“Well, given that, my tardiness and lack of decorum at least I’m consistent, love.”

“I’d be curious to know just what your other passengers think about typecasting their musical tastes and political beliefs. And, by the way, you’re down to one star, buddy.” Klaus could tell by consulting the rear view mirror she hadn’t bothered to look down at her phone once and a sly smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. She was enjoying this and Klaus had to admit he was too. It also didn’t hurt just how cute she looked twirling a blonde lock in her fingers and biting the right corner of her bottom lip either.

“I’m amazed I still have one star,” he teased, realizing he had nothing to lose at this point. “Daddy must hate that his daughter is a Democrat.”

“You have no idea, not that I’m trying to entertain your stereotypes at all,” she mumbled, laying her head back, her blonde waves fanning out across the seat. “I think he’d disown me if I wasn’t his only child.”

“Well, then I’m sorry I judged you,” he offered, his eyes meeting hers briefly. “I definitely deserve that review.”

“Well, there’s still time to prove yourself,” she smiled deviously. “How about we make a detour and you can make it up to me?”

_**Maybe we make a deal** _

“You brought me to Central Park?” Klaus shivered, trying to ignore just how frozen his toes were and hoping it didn’t spread to other much-needed regions. Klaus had been unable to help himself, offering his jacket to his passenger who was less clothed and insisted they visit the Bethesda Fountain. It was empty given the season and this time of night. “If this is a frostbite competition, I give in,” he chuckled whilst trying to battle the chill.

“This is my favorite place in the city,” she shared, looking upwards. The sky was clear tonight, the moon barely visible but multiple stars twinkling in the distance. “I like to come here when no one else is around.”

“Well, you certainly chose the optimal time.” He agreed, hoping she’d get to the point sooner rather than later. As a driver, it wasn’t his role to get out of the car but for some reason, she’d enticed him into the cold. Klaus decided to blame it on his need for a good review, well in case anyone asked.

“Don’t you want to meet your friends?”

“Maybe later,” she replied, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain and patting the spot next to her. Klaus wasn’t one to come on command but he’d long abandoned his usual routine when she’d jumped into his car. “I’ll pay extra and up your stars, promise.”

“It’s not about the money or the review,” Klaus admitted, probably too quickly. “I just like all my appendages working at full capacity.”

“Looks pretty good to me,” she shot back, a cheeky smile crossing her features as her eyes grazed his crotch. Klaus thought he’d pegged her when she jumped into his car but was finding it difficult to concentrate given just how unpredictable she’d proven.

“You were not what I expected at all.”

“I have that effect on people,” she grinned. “My father doesn’t like it all that much, usually has one of his drivers take me around the city so as to avoid anything untoward.”

“And that’s not a nice, fatherly thing to do I assume?”

“He does it to spy on me,” she growled. “It’s like I’m eight years old all over again and he’s chasing Liam O’Neil out of my treehouse.”

“What exactly were you doing in said treehouse?”

“We were playing doctors and nurses,” Klaus smirked knowingly, causing her to jab him in the ribs. “Get your head out of the gutter it was all above board. If anything it made me realise just what a bad nurse Liam made.”

“So, why no driver tonight then?”

“I sneaked out before he arrived,” she admitted. “I wanted to spend my night my own way.”

“My curiosity is piqued, who exactly is your father?”

“Republican Congressman for the 2nd District,” she murmured. “Talk about a total buzzkill. He has this tendency to put a dampener on my life in general and not just because of his choice of political party.”

“Wow, that was not who I was expecting at all when we started our discussion.”

“Oh, is that what you call it? From memory, it was all about you questioning my musical tastes and insulting my beliefs.”

“We haven’t even scratched the surface of a real political debate and you know it, Caroline.” For some reason that made Klaus smile in anticipation of a rematch.

“You said my name,” she smiled. “And here I thought I’d forever be known as love or sweetheart or whatever you call all the women you pick up.” Klaus didn’t miss her double meaning.

“Assuming I pick up all these women, love,” he smirked flashing his dimples, noticing her creamy skin flush a cute shade of pink as he did.

“So, any chance you’d consider driving me around?” His eyebrows shot up curiously wondering how they’d moved from pick-ups to fully-fledged driving. “Urgh not in that way,” she groaned, jabbing him again. Klaus had to admit he was quite enjoying throwing around double entendres especially if it warded off the chill.

“What? You mean like a chauffeur? It’s not really my thing and I’m not sure your father would approve,” he whistled. “We don’t exactly run in the same circles.”

“He doesn’t need to know that. I just need more space and this arrangement could be mutually beneficial.”

“And what do I get exactly?”

“You get money and I get freedom,” she shot back. “Seems like the perfect arrangement.”

“Except for the obvious,” he said, “Your father probably has the most stringent vetting process in place for the position of driving around his only daughter.”

“Just leave it to me.”

“Why does that worry me?”

“Because for the most part, and not that I want to prove your earlier assessment correct, my father does most things I ask. It’s either because he loves me or doesn’t want me to make a scene. Either scenario works I suppose.” Klaus could tell by the hurt in her voice that she cared about what he thought more than she liked to portray. “You’re English, surely we can sell you as some Margaret Thatcher-loving Tory who came to America to discover his dream.”

“Of being a chauffeur?”

“Of being a chauffeur who is saving for college to become a lawyer at a private equity practice in Washington DC and then the next Attorney-General in a Republican White House.”

“Sounds exactly like me,” he joked. “It seems like you’ve offered this position to others before me.”

“No, that’s just pretty much every guy my father has tried to set me up with since I was eighteen.”

“I think that will be a tough sell, love.”

“But just think about all the money you could make, Uber driving would be peanuts in comparison.”

Klaus wasn’t motivated by money but given his mother’s health problems he knew the extra cash would make a difference with her treatment. He’d be stupid to pass up an offer like that and if it meant more time to discuss politics with Caroline Klaus certainly wasn’t complaining. Maybe she needed more freedom and maybe he needed more money but for some reason, there seemed to be an underlying reason neither had verbalized.

It was as if she wanted an escape just as much as he did.

_**Maybe together we can get somewhere, any place is better** _


	71. If I Can't Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singer/Songwriter Klaus Mikaelson can’t stop thinking about his ex-girlfriend and childhood best friend Caroline Forbes. His behavior leads his frustrated manager to take drastic action. Based on "If I Can't Have You" by Shawn Mendes

_**I can’t write one song that’s not about you** _

“I don’t know who you are anymore.” Her words still haunted him, even three months later.

Klaus had returned home to Los Angeles ready to throw himself into writing and determined to try and block out all distractions. But then it started.

It wasn’t a matter of not writing, in fact, he’d penned a whole album within six weeks. Klaus thought it was good. It was probably the most honest writing he’d ever done. Unfortunately, his manager and record label didn’t agree. They even had the audacity to call him obsessive like some crazed stalker.

His insomnia was profound after that meeting. On one of those sleepless nights, Klaus found himself in his expansive attic at 3am trawling through the numerous cardboard boxes – also known as his past - deciding that for some crazy reason revisiting his childhood would help kickstart the creative process.

It did at first, the multitude of photos acting as the perfect narration of his high school journey. Kol making goofy faces, Elijah staring at him in the background with disdain, Katherine flashing her bloomers mid-cheer at Homecoming, much to Rebekah’s shock, and Bonnie lazily reading Ulysses under her favorite tree.

Then he happened on the next picture. One he knew all too well. Caroline Forbes, his best friend, and former girlfriend, dressed as a sexy nurse on Halloween and poking out her tongue. It had been her initial response when he’d asked her to give him mouth-to-mouth. Granted she did later, albeit after much persuasion.

God he loved her, he probably always would. He decided this revisiting of memory lane was a very bad idea and not at all going to help his current predicament. It was at that point as the sun began to peek above the horizon he knew exactly what he had to do. Purge her memory including wiping their most recent conversation from his mind and then maybe he could write.

Easier said than done.

_3 months earlier…_

_**Can’t drink without thinkin’ about you** _

_“Barman, another whiskey please?” He asked, shaking his glass for extra effect. He needed liquid courage as everything was unfolding around him._

_Klaus had missed Boston and his family and best friends but having them come together all at once was slightly confronting. Probably his fault for deciding to attend this wedding last minute. His last album had just gone platinum and rather than basking in his success, Klaus was already anxious about how he was going to top it._

_“Did you ever think our little Kol would get married?” Katherine’s arm was around his shoulder before he could process it completely. He still hated Katherine because she told Caroline he cried during ET when they were thirteen._

_“No one ever thought he’d ever be mature enough to marry,” he joked. “But apparently Esther sent him off to Bonnie with care instructions.”_

_“Now those I would pay to see,” she teased. “You know seeing your brother married is almost as surprising as seeing his superstar big brother grace us with his presence.”_

_“It’s not like that Kat and you know it,” he replied gruffly. “But you did marry Elijah and take his grumpy ass off my hands so I won’t hold it against you.” She poked out her tongue before replying._

_“If I was truly an evil sister-in-law I’d tell you just how good Elijah is in bed with his….”_

_“Yuck, seriously Kat,” he growled, hoping the dozen or so whiskeys he’d consumed wouldn’t make a repeat appearance. “You truly are the devil incarnate.”_

_“And just like that we’re back in high school again,” a soothing and familiar voice offered. “Stop playing with him, Kitty Kat, he’s out of practice.”_

_“But it’s just so much fun,” she argued before sending him a knowing wink then gesturing in Caroline’s direction._ _So not obvious._

_It was no secret that his siblings and most people in his hometown held out hope that the prom king and queen would live happily ever after. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a realistic scenario, they’d grown apart not only in terms of distance._

_“Always the diplomat, love,” he smiled, probably against his better judgment._ _He’d felt completely out of place but when she’d floated effortlessly down the aisle of the church in nude silk Klaus felt like he was home again._

_“Have you met your family?”_

_“Touché,” he chuckled, swirling the amber liquid in his glass and trying to ignore just how good she still smelled, a mixture of strawberries and freshly pouring rain. “If I get too drunk later, and forget to say, you truly are the perfect bridesmaid.”_

_“Why, because I know how to keep the peace between many competing egos? Your sister was especially difficult; anyone would think she was the bride.”_

_“Nothing ever changes around here,” he mused, not unfamiliar with his little sister’s antics. “No, it’s because you outshone them all, even the bride, just don’t tell Bonnie I said that.”_

_“So, I’m actually surprised you’re here. I was told you were too busy to come home for the wedding.” Klaus could sense the resentment in her voice._

_“I moved a few things around.”_

_“Well, given it’s your own brother I’m glad you were able to be so flexible.”_

_“Wow, tell me what you really think, Caroline.”_

_“Fine, I will,” she offered, before taking a breath obviously about to give him a piece of her mind._

_“It was a rhetorical statement,” he growled. “I don’t need a lecture, we’re not teenagers anymore.”_

_“Well, you could have fooled me,” she huffed. “I’m so proud of you and what you’re doing Klaus but coming back to visit your relatives shouldn’t be just an annual event.”_

_“I’m sure Esther, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah barely notice my absence, love.”_

_“You’d be surprised, Kol wasn’t his usual joking-self when he found out his big brother might not be at his wedding.”_

_“Well, I’m here now.”_

_“For how long for exactly?"_

_“I, uh, leave tomorrow,” he faltered, his gaze now downcast his drink suddenly very interesting._

_“Haven’t you just released your record? Surely they’d allow you some time off?”_

_“An artist’s work is never done.”_

_“Why don’t I believe you?” She asked, taking him by surprise and grazing his chin with her forefinger so his gaze was fixed on hers. Klaus suddenly felt dizzy and not just because of his alcohol consumption. “I really don’t know who you are anymore, Klaus.”_

_“I’m still me, sweetheart,” he bit back defensively, completely puzzled and annoyed at the same time. The hardest thing he’d ever done was leave Caroline Forbes._

_“Well, how about staying and we can see if that’s true?”_

_“I’d love to, I would, but I really need to get back.” He pulled back his stool and left, worried that her hopeful expression might tempt him to stay and actually force him to have a real adult conversation about his feelings. Klaus really wasn’t ready for that._

**_Is it too late to tell you that everything means nothing if I can’t have you?_ **

“What is with you, mate?” His manager Enzo offered between songs in the recording studio. “When you went home I thought it would get you out of your funk.”

“Apparently not.”

“You are extremely talented Klaus and, as your manager, I’m here to support you even when you’re being a total wanker.”

“Wow, tell me what you really think. You’re like the male version of my sister, completely unapologetic and scathing.”

“Mmmm, not sure what I think about being compared to your sister but that’s why you hired me,” Enzo shot back. “You’ve only been able to write about one subject and while I don’t begrudge you a muse there needs to be some variety.”

“I’m trying, believe me,” he promised.

“Not well enough,” he shot back, gesturing to the studio door and signalling a come here gesture with his fingers.

“Excuse me?”

“I thought that bringing your biggest distraction here might help.”

“My biggest distraction,” Klaus murmured, his brain working quickly to work out just what he meant. “You didn’t?”

“Well, how was I supposed to lift the spell?”

“You realize having her here will work in the complete opposite way, St John,” Klaus mumbled thinking, not for the first time, his manager wasn’t the smartest person.

“Calm down princess, she’s here to beat it out of you. Genius right?”

“What the hell Enzo? She has a really sharp tongue and a mean right hook.”

“Perfect then,” He wasn’t sure what this was until she appeared behind the glass wall in the studio looking even more beautiful than Klaus remembered. “And by the way, it took a lot to get her here given she thinks you’re an arrogant ass. Her words, not mine.”

“I get it Enzo, you are the best manager ever,” he groaned sarcastically. “Any chance we can talk in private?” They all seemed to scatter, mostly scared that shouting would ensue and Caroline’s famed right hook might be put to the test.

“You are an arrogant ass,” she offered, propping her feet up on the desk and eyeing him through the glass. “I only say that because I worry about those poor fans of yours who should know better.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, love.”

“So, why the writer’s block exactly?”

“Straight to the point I see.”

“Well, some people have lives to save, Mikaelson,” she cocked her head slightly to the left, making Klaus lose all concentration momentarily.

“I’m fairly certain the night you decided to dress as a nurse for Halloween your future vocation was secured and given your caring nature it’s perfect,” he smiled knowingly. “Although I hope your outfit at Mass General isn’t as skimpy as the original version.”

“Why would that be so bad?”

“I’m thinking about heart attacks for the most part but not gonna lie it also makes me extremely jealous. Call me a caveman but I always hoped that outfit was for my eyes only.”

“And if it was?” She was now leaning closer towards the glass, her blue eyes seeking out his curiously.

“I saw that picture the other day,” he replied huskily. “You were in that same costume poking your tongue out at the camera. I didn’t think I’d ever felt so happy.”

“Funny that, I felt the same way. I’ll never forget your fireman suit, even if you were scared of fire.”

“Kol thought it would be a good choice.”

“And that says it all,” she laughed. “So, what exactly am I here for, Mikaelson? What’s this distraction you can’t shake?”

“Well, I have one, huge stumbling block,” he admitted sheepishly. “It’s you.”

“Huh?”

“I can’t stop thinking or writing about you,” he admitted, his eyes finding hers through the glass and secretly hoping that telling the truth would somehow free him. She was silent for the most part obviously processing his confession and weighing up whether or not to shout or kick his ass. “My manager likes my songs but apparently pining after one person isn’t all that attractive to the general public,” he murmured.

“You don’t act like that at all,” she answered, “in fact, you can barely bring yourself to visit Boston because you’re just too busy for your family and…”

“You’re the reason.”

“I’m sorry?”

“No I’m sorry,” he reiterated. “I’ve always loved you, Caroline, probably since Katherine told you I cried during ET at Lucien’s party in the seventh grade, which by the way I so didn’t.”

“Now I feel like I’ve really been transported back in time,” she murmured.

“I was setting the scene,” he explained, moving closer and placing his hand on the glass just near her lips. “Also, when you and I freed those turkeys on old man Johnson’s farm prior to Thanksgiving because you decided being vegetarian was a great idea.”

“And it was.”

“For a day,” he grinned, “but I’m sure those turkeys we freed will always be thankful for your generosity.”

“You only liked it because we made out in the field afterward.”

“Well, I am only human you know, love,” he joked, poking his tongue out through the glass. “But it was when you were named Queen at prom I honestly thought we’d be together forever.”

“But life had a way of intervening,” she murmured, her eyes dipping. “And I don’t regret that for a moment because I’m so proud of you Klaus…”

“But you just don’t know who I am anymore?” He recited, those words he knew so well that had killed him.

“Well, yes. You didn’t want anything to do with Boston, with your friends and family, with me.”

“I didn’t want to come home because of you, Caroline,” he admitted. “It was idiotic but the thought of seeing you in general but also happy with someone else was enough to stay away. I guess my family was collateral damage which wasn’t fair either.”

“Wow, he finally comes clean,” she teased. “I don’t want to stroke your ego but now you’ve admitted your undying love I could certainly help this writer’s block.”

“How, exactly?” Klaus asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

“How in the hell do I get in there?” She insisted, running her hands over the glass repeatedly.

“I have a weird feeling my sadistic manager thinks it would be fun to keep us apart to further the creative process.”

“We can kill him right?”

“Oh yeah, but it doesn’t mean we can’t have fun either,” he smiled. “In fact, I have this great melody I’d like you to hear.”

It was at that point Klaus Mikaelson’s track “If I Can’t Have You” made its way to the top of the charts and given all his success he took some much needed time off with his finance and family in Boston.


	72. Havana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus Mikaelson has been summoned to spend time with his estranged family in sunny Cuba. Bored and determined to avoid them he finds something to do and someone to pass the time with. Lyrics by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello from the song Senorita.

_**The air was hot from summer rain** _

She was teasing him, running through the tiny waves licking the shoreline and showcasing a new, red bikini that left little to the imagination.

Klaus pressed his lips together remembering just how studiously he’d traced every curve and each stray freckle sprinkled across her creamy skin the previous night.

Caroline Forbes truly was an enigma.

Too perfect for this world and too perfect for him.

He was waiting for her to disappear but, at the same time, madly hoping she wouldn’t. And to think they’d met only three days earlier. She was a beautiful distraction who Klaus needed more than he realized.

All the stress of reuniting with his family in Havana had melted away as soon as he heard her melodic laugh in some hole-in-the-wall bar downtown. She was gorgeous in red, yes, but Klaus didn’t realize just how breathtaking until she’d approached him and suggested tequila shots, a wedge of lime tracing her pink lips. Given his current mood and her exquisite mouth, it wasn’t that hard of a sell.

Well, that was until she made him dance. Or salsa as she explained. Klaus had no rhythm whatsoever but decided he could blame it on the abundance of alcohol and rubbing up against her lithe figure wasn’t such a bad experience.

Waking the next morning alone, his mouth dry from an excess of tequila, Klaus knew he wanted so much more but had no idea just who his mystery woman was. Klaus had searched madly for her in town until he accidentally stumbled upon her in his hotel’s expansive ballroom teaching some old, uncoordinated guests how to salsa. That he wasn’t expecting but seeing her again all he wanted was for her to teach him instead. Even if he had two left feet and generally avoided the dance floor at all costs it didn’t seem to matter at that point as she sensed his presence then proceeded to stare at him curiously, her left eyebrow cocked adorably.

“Can I help you?” She asked, her cute, American accent messing with his usually indifferent demeanor.

“I was just,” he hesitated, wishing he was much cooler and composed at that moment.

“If you’d like to sign up for dance classes there’s a board just outside,” she smiled teasingly, obviously revisiting their first ‘lesson.’

“Of course,” he smirked, then proceeded to book her up for the next two weeks. Maybe he was being slightly possessive but for Klaus Mikaelson that was the only way.

_**Sapphire moonlight** _

“Klaus,” she admonished, her tone half disciplinary and the other half playful. “I get you don’t like an audience during lessons but stop messing around and stepping on my toes while you’re at it.”

“It’s an unreliable dance floor,” he argued, gesturing to the soft sand underfoot bathed in moonlight. “How am I expected to concentrate?”

“Well, we could go back to the ballroom,” she offered, sending him a knowing glance.

Klaus was fairly certain he’d never tire of her creamy skin, golden waves, and her ability to make him say yes to absolutely anything she asked. Except that. It had been two days of dance lessons interspersed with fun, constant banter, and a growing sexual tension that was threatening to erupt at any moment.

_**We danced for hours in the sand** _

“I take it all back, I’ll concentrate love,” he promised, pulling her closer and trying to ignore just how delicious she smelled. A mixture of raspberries, vanilla, and cinnamon.

“This is crazy,” Caroline murmured into the crook of his neck as they danced slowly.

“Why? You’ve never danced under the stars?”

“Yes, but nothing like this,” she smiled against his collarbone as he held her close. “I could get used to this.”

“Well, no reason to stop then, unless there’s another lesson you need to get to now.”

“It can wait,” she joked, her fingernails tracing the small of his back through his white shirt. “There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

_**Tequila sunrise** _

Klaus stirred, attempting to gain his bearings. The sun was rising in brilliant streaks of pink and orange across the sky, much like his favorite cocktail. But that wasn’t the best part of this moment.

It was the fact she was nestled in his arms naked, their clothes scattered nearby. Klaus never knew what true happiness felt like until that very moment. Caroline mewed, scrunching her nose adorably in her sleep. It took all his willpower not to touch her or to kiss that cute nose.

This was usually his cue to exit but Klaus couldn’t do it.

She felt so good.

She felt so right.

And he’d no doubt have to leave given his family name had a tendency to follow him wherever he went.

He’d met up with Esther and Mikael in Havana through family obligation more than anything. He’d long since denounced their chosen activities but did it for his younger siblings. Their reunion had gone as suspected but Caroline had been more than a distraction the past few days, she’d been his savior. But now it had to end.

_**I wish I could pretend I didn’t need you** _

Klaus attempted to gather his belongings without disturbing her sleep, but she’d awoken. Stretching out like a beautiful kitten as she did. Klaus stole a quick glance, unexpectedly making eye contact with her. Dark blue eyes on light. He’d meant to look away but it had proven too difficult. She’d averted her gaze which landed on his gathered belongings. He couldn’t miss the hurt in her eyes.

“Well, I suppose we should go then,” Caroline mumbled, sitting up while placing her arm strategically across those delicious nipples he’d feasted on hours earlier.

“Believe me I don’t want to go,” he offered feebly.

“But yet you were trying frantically to erase everything that happened here,” she scoffed. “Don’t worry you’re not the first ass to do that.”

“Some guy did this? Tell me his name and I’ll…”

“The guy who’s trying to sneak out is going to hunt down the guy who did something similar, spare me,” she growled. Klaus felt her move away, the space between them driving him crazy.

“But…”

“You are just like the rest,” Caroline hissed, throwing on her clothing hurriedly.

“I’m not, it’s just complicated,” he uttered, albeit feebly. Klaus blamed that on the fact his nether regions were more concerned with all the lovely, naked flesh she was covering.

“If you’re the unwilling child of a family drug empire I might listen but otherwise I’m leaving,” she hissed, reaching for her coat.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m going,” she huffed, attempting to make as much distance between them as she could.

“I grew up on a drug plantation,” he offered to her retreating back. “First it was marijuana then cocaine and heroin. I got away as soon as I could but the Mikaelson tentacles have this way of drawing you back in if you care about the welfare of your siblings.”

“Hold on,” she deduced. “You’re a Mikaelson?”

“Unfortunately,” he groaned, her back still to him.

“My father hates yours,” Caroline shared, turning around slowly.

“You’re a Forbes?”

“As much as you want to be a Mikaelson,” she replied, sending a dry smile in his direction. “Well, this is extremely awkward.”

“Or romantic perhaps?”

“What have you been smoking?”

“It’s probably a little early for us to be joking about drugs and being the Capulets and Montagues, right?”

“Mmmm, true. Although I did always love Romeo and Juliet, you know without the whole dying part.”

“Me too,” Klaus agreed. “Any chance you’d be willing to give us a go without the whole dying part? We may need to evade a few drug lords and some family drama in the process.”

“Well, at least you can almost salsa now.”

“And how exactly is that particular skill going to help me?”

“We can go undercover, Mikaelson, you could be my teaching assistant with further tutoring of course,” Caroline grinned knowingly. “Speaking of which, you do realize you owe me another week and a half in lessons though, right?”

“And what if I can’t pay you?”

“You can make it up to me in other ways, Mikaelson.”


	73. With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KC prompt: secret relationship - It’s my mini version of a Gossip Girl/ Klaroline fusion xoxo Lyrics by Sum 41.

_**I don’t want this moment to ever end…** _

It was Thursday afternoon, the sun was shining upon Manhattan, blue skies, and an absence of clouds but that familiar, competitive edge in the atmosphere was front and center on the Upper East Side.

Klaus Mikaelson was King of St Judes, the unexpected transfer from England freshman year and soccer star extraordinaire. 

It seemed to be all fun and games until he met her, the Queen of Constance.

Caroline Forbes was a mixture of beauty, intelligence, and incredible stubbornness. Meaning a stubborn ability not to like him.

“You’re such an ass, Mikaelson,” she hissed, hitting him with blunt force, lacrosse stick in hand. Klaus didn’t generally know pain until she decided his calf was fair game.

“Pretty sure that’s against the rules, Forbes,” he groaned, holding onto his leg and trying to make the pain disappear and retain what shred of manhood he had left. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t play up to the umpire in the meantime.

Before she could argue the referee blew her whistle and play was suspended while he pretended her lacrosse stick had hurt and that exaggerated look of disdain was only temporary.

_Twenty-five minutes later…_

“I hate you.”

“Funny that, the feeling is mutual, love,” he moaned against her lips.

Practice had long ended but yet Klaus found himself up against the equipment shed, cradling her taut ass as his tongue assaulted hers.

“Just because I let you touch my ass, doesn’t mean I’m that easy,” Caroline panted.

“So, I was dreaming yesterday when you did that thing with your…”

“Shut up and just kiss me,” she growled, pulling him closer and hungrily attacking his mouth.

“As much as I love you taking charge sweetheart, I am a person with real feelings and..”

“You told April Young the same thing at Homecoming freshman year under the bleachers,” she hissed against his lips. “I know all your pick-up lines to the clueless cheerleaders and am really annoyed that you’re trying them on me.”

“So, why exactly are you still here then?” He murmured, pulling away briefly to look into her blue eyes.

“Didn’t we agree this was fun, nothing more?” She asked, cocking her left eyebrow.

“Yes. Two years ago.”

“Are you saying we’re not having fun anymore?” She pouted, grinding against him for extra effect, “because if that’s the case I’m happy to dismount.”

“You really know how to play dirty, sweetheart,” he groaned at her pointed use of verbs.

“But…”

“Quiet Mikaelson,” she shot back, losing herself in the sensations because it was just that easy. “You’re making me lose concentration.”

“Well, I’m sorry to do this but I love you, Forbes.” Caroline was trying to lose herself in him not expecting the guy in question to profess his feelings. She faltered briefly, excited but not willing to admit it.

“If you expect me not to hit you with my lacrosse stick again then you’re sorely mistaken, buddy.”

“Why would I ever want that tradition to cease?” He smirked, a stray dimple taking up residence in his left cheek.

“I hate you.”

“What a coincidence, I hate you too, love,” he drawled pulling her closer and covering his mouth with hers.

After all, actions spoke louder than words. 

**_Where everything’s nothing without you_ **


	74. In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about, KC + exes who get set up on a blind date by a mutual friend who has no idea they know each other.
> 
> Caroline Forbes has agreed to play pretend girlfriend at a wedding for best friend Enzo not expecting her past to make an unexpected return. Klaus Mikaelson thought he’d never see her again until fate decides to bring all of his unresolved feelings back.

_**Heathrow Airport, 23:34** _

“If I’d known how badly you travel, I might have rescinded the invitation,” Enzo offered. Before he could continue he felt the blunt force from the pillow she insisted on carrying from JFK to Heathrow. “Ouch, Forbes.”

“It so didn’t hurt but you deserve it,” she shot back, pulling her pillow away. “And last time I checked I was the one doing you a favor by coming to this wedding as your ‘date,’ Lorenzo,” she drawled, using air quotes to emphasise her point.

“Fine,” he conceded, gesturing to the passport checkpoint ahead. “I just wasn’t expecting such an interesting flight.”

“I hate time changes, heights, small spaces, and food served on trays, I warned you about this before take-off.”

“Like five minutes before,” he grumbled before facing her menacing pillow again. “Fine, I’m sorry. You are doing me a favor and for that, I will be eternally grateful.”

“You’ve never told me anything about this girl you’re trying to make jealous or even whose wedding this is. Oh god I can’t believe I’m just putting this together, she isn’t the Bride, we’re not breaking up a wedding, right? Just so you know, I didn’t sign up for that.”

Caroline Forbes didn’t usually ramble this much but she didn’t much like to play pretend either, in fact, she avoided it at all costs. One because she wasn’t the best liar and two it reminded her too much of her past with a certain English guy who plagued her thoughts constantly even after all these years.

But when her best friend and fellow legal colleague Enzo St John had pleaded for help she couldn’t say no. Well, that and the fact he’d paid her way to London and promised her free coffee and donuts forever. Caroline didn’t have the heart to tell him that caffeine and sugar weren’t the only motivators she loved a good mystery and this trip was payment enough if she discovered his deep, dark secret. Enzo had always been so cagey about his love life and Caroline was certain this girl was the reason why.

“We’re not breaking up a wedding, darling and you don’t need to know the details,” he offered, flashing his passport at the guard.

“You realise I’m the queen of details, right?” She baulked, handing over her passport and wishing she had a better picture. “And I won’t stop until I drag them out of you, St John.”

“I can’t wait,” he drawled. “But after we get your seven pieces of luggage. I can only use so much effort at once.”

Caroline rolled her eyes knowing his delaying tactics would only get him so far even if his luggage count was correct.

_**Mayfair, 6:19** _

“Why aren’t you bringing a date, Niklaus?” Kol enquired. “Last time I checked you had more phone numbers than…”

“Don’t bother finishing that sentence,” he growled, crossing the room and grabbing his tie from his brother’s greedy grasp. Yes, Klaus Mikaelson had more conquests and phone numbers than he could count but he didn’t like talking about it.

“And why are you bothering me so early? Don’t you have a long-suffering wife to please?”

It was a joke of course; photographer Bonnie Bennett was the best thing to happen to his younger brother. He might have been an accomplished aerospace engineer but his incessant meddling was second to none.

“Well, if you must know, Bonnie is away on assignment for National Geographic until tomorrow and…”

“You have nothing better to do than hound me about my love life?”

“Your non-existent love life don’t you mean?” He teased, flashing his pearly whites in the process.

“I have a social life, Kol,” he reiterated. “It doesn’t need to include love, that only gets you into trouble.”

For once in his life, Kol quietened briefly allowing Klaus to gather his thoughts. Yes, he had a social life which kept him satisfied to a certain point. It was all he could manage when she was still front and centre in his thoughts even ten years later.

“So, if I told you Elijah has a date…”

“Get out,” he ordered. Kol left, albeit slowly, but Klaus couldn’t miss the mischievous grin on his brother’s lips before he did. He scrolled through his phone urgently knowing he wasn’t going to be outdone by his older, stuffy sibling.

_**Covent Garden, 20:39** _

“You realize not telling me the details is only going to make this supposed relationship hard to believe,” Caroline offered, checking out her appearance in the cab’s rearview mirror. She’d decided the red Prada was her best bet jealousy wise but Enzo had been far too silent on the details and it was wearing on her last nerve.

“It will be fine,” he grumbled, passing a handful of pounds to the driver before exiting the vehicle.

“It won’t be,” Caroline hissed, noting his dark expression. “I’m not going in there until you tell me the truth.” He faltered, his mouth twitching slightly. “All of it, Enzo.”

“The Maid of Honour, her name is Rebekah,” he sighed.

“And?”

“She broke my heart,” he murmured, suddenly finding the snow-covered ground interesting. “Although I’m not really sure she even cared so that’s why I need a date so she knows I don’t care either.”

By his sudden mood change, she was pretty certain he did care not that she was going to relay that observation aloud. Caroline immediately felt bad for pushing him, placing her arm around him protectively and simultaneously wishing she’d worn a coat to ward of the chill.

“I’m sorry, but we all know she’s the one missing out and I mean that from a totally platonic viewpoint.”

“Well, I’d be offended but we all know nobody could compete with your dream guy, Forbes,” he argued.

“I have no idea…”

“Now who’s in denial?” Enzo interrupted, pulling them towards the entrance. She’d told him once when they were drunk about the mystery guy who’d stolen her heart and he’d never let her forget it since.

“This place is not what I expected for the welcome celebrations given their wealthy pedigrees,” Caroline noted as they entered the historic Lamb and Flag Hotel.

“Charles Dickens frequented the Lamb and Flag, the bride-to-be is a journalist and the groom a novelist. Besides those coincidences, turns out this was where they first met.”

“Wow, it all sounds extremely poetic.”

“Apparently so. Shall we?” He asked, lacing his arm through hers. Caroline knew she couldn’t refuse him given just how far they’d come in their act, there was no turning back now.

_**20:59** _

Klaus grabbed the beer greedily, glad to have something to take his mind off the party momentarily. Not that he wasn’t happy for his sister and her soon-to-be husband but the date he’d hurriedly invited was smothering him.

He’d met Hayley a few months earlier and Klaus had realised that her overly friendly tendencies hadn’t abated in that time. He was cursing himself inwardly for choosing her but decided to blame it on his eldest brother who was suddenly joined at the hip with his investment firm’s publicist Katherine Pierce.

That wasn’t a real date it was all just a ridiculous ploy by his family to make him defrost. That hadn’t happened for a long time and Klaus wasn’t sure it ever would. She still appeared in his dreams. They were filled with intersecting snippets of golden waves, blue eyes and that knowing smile.

“Niklaus.”

“Katherine, really brother? That’s not a date, it’s a business arrangement.”

“I’d be offended if it didn’t come from you,” the brunette chided, joining his brother.

“You two, really?”

“If you hadn’t been so focused on work you would have realised,” Elijah noted, his arm tightening around Katherine’s waist affectionately.

“And here I was thinking you were asexual,” he joked, noting Katherine’s outraged stare.

“I’ll have you know that last night Elijah came three times and….”

“As much as I want to hear the rest of that sentence,” Klaus growled, “actually I take that back, I don’t want to know anything.”

“And my work here is done,” Katherine grinned, before stalking a nearby waiter for some champagne.

“I’m going to have to put up with that every Christmas now, right?” He asked. Klaus liked to pretend he hated Katherine and vice versa but they were more alike than ever and she was already unofficially part of the Mikaelson family.

“I think she’s the least of your worries,” he murmured, pointing downstairs. His eyes darted to the newest arrival and suddenly Klaus felt like he couldn’t breathe his chest was that constricted.

“Why?” He managed to bite out.

“Maybe you need to ask your mate Enzo,” Elijah offered.

_**21:09** _

“Why do I feel like everyone is staring at us?” Caroline asked, looking around the crowded bar ominously.

“Not to burst your bubble, darling, but I think they’re looking at yours truly,” he quipped. “I have a bit of a reputation in these parts.”

“Like being a smug son-of-a-bitch, St John?” The imposing but beautiful blonde was upon them before they could react.

“Rebekah?” Caroline said, not realizing that Enzo had asked the same question. Rebekah Mikaelson had been her closest friend when she lived in England, unfortunately, they’d lost touch when she returned to the States.

“Right on both counts,” she shot back tersely. There was no welcome smile, in fact, there wasn’t anything good to come from her greeting. “I didn’t realise that you two were…”

“We’re n…” Caroline began before Enzo interrupted.

“A couple yes,” he confirmed placing his arm around her. Caroline wanted to crawl into a corner given the way Rebekah’s penetrating gaze was boring holes into her. “Caroline and I.”

“Don’t you mean, me and Caroline?”

“I see you still do that annoying thing where you correct people’s grammar.”

“And I don’t have all night to list the annoying things you do,” she hissed. “Excuse me.” Caroline wanted to go after Rebekah and tell her it was a big misunderstanding but Enzo’s grip on her was tighter than ever.

“Enzo.”

“I panicked okay,” he admitted, glancing across the room at a burley brunette. “It doesn’t help that Alexander is here.”

“Alexander?”

“The guy she chose over me, it’s like taking a bullet to the chest again.”

“Explains that drama major you took,” she teased, attempting to lighten the situation. “Look, you don’t even know if they’re still together.”

“Do you touch a friend’s ass like that?” He gestured to them together at the bar. “Anyway back to the matter at hand, how do you know Rebekah Mikaelson?” Of course, she knew her, she knew the whole family given how welcoming they’d been during her time in England.

“From my high school exchange.”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was the Mikaelsons you stayed with?”

“I didn’t think it was relevant given I met you eight years later. How do you know them?”

“I studied with Klaus at Oxford he was my roommate for six years.”

“Well, this isn’t awkward at all,” she murmured.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t forge ahead with the plan still. I mean it isn’t like you had any relations with her siblings, right?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Please tell me it was Kol or Elijah.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Caroline! Just great. I’m pretty sure Klaus Mikaelson is going to kill me and I mean dead, I’ve seen enough of that temper to last a lifetime.”

“Look, as much as I want to help you I feel bad lying to Rebekah.” It was at that moment his comment hit her. “Hang on, you’re joking about the killing part, right? If Rebekah’s here it doesn’t mean Klaus is right?” Suddenly Caroline felt sick. She’d imagined their reunion a thousand times in her dreams but a surprise attack wasn’t one of those scenarios.

“His sister Freya is the one getting married to Lucien Castle so I think it’s highly possible you’ll run into him and then he’ll kill me. What exactly happened between you two?”

“Funny story actually.”

“I’d love to hear your version of events, love,” a familiar voice interrupted. She felt a shiver course through her body cursing inwardly that he still had the same effect on her. And why did he have to look so damn good in a suit?

“It’s time for the speeches,” Rebekah announced, glancing wearily in their direction.

“Saved by the bell,” Enzo whispered in her ear.

“Caroline, Enzo I look forward to picking up where we left of from afterwards,” Klaus offered with a slight nod in their direction. “I have best man duties to attend to.”

“I spoke too soon, it’s more like a stay of execution,” he mumbled as the room broke out in applause.

_**22:13** _

She was there one minute during the speeches and the next she was gone. Klaus attempted to contain his composure but had been searching the place for a good twenty minutes without much luck.

“Looking for someone?”

“I thought my best mate might have told me he was dating someone new,” Klaus offered, not bothering to hide his jealousy.

When he’d seen Caroline in person and looking so beautiful it had floored him but finding her with Enzo was more painful than he’d imagined. All those years of regret for not chasing after her flooding back.

“Someone it turns out you know well.”

“Maybe ten years ago.”

“But yet you seem jealous, mate,” he observed. “Something you’re not telling me?”

“I don’t think it’s entirely appropriate to discuss my feelings for my ex-girlfriend with her current boyfriend, do you Enzo?”

“We’re not together, Klaus,” he admitted his sheepish expression enough to tell him that Enzo was telling the truth.

“But I saw you with your arm around her and Rebekah told me you were together and has been venting to me ever since.”

“Venting? Really?”

“Oh please don’t tell me you were trying to make my sister jealous, Enzo. Haven’t we evolved past these childish games since University?”

“That was only once and she deserved it,” he argued as Klaus raised his eyebrows questioningly. “Fine, I acted immaturely but your sister brings it out in me and after she chose Alexander all those years ago I couldn’t show up without a date.”

“It was always you, you bloody idiot,” Klaus chided. “But you left the UK before she could realise that.”

“But her and Alexander…”

“It seems like you and she had the same fake relationship idea,” he drawled. “You deserve each other, mate.”

“And you and Caroline?”

“Well, we did start out our relationship pretending we were together to make Camille O'Connell jealous.”

“Sounds like you two deserve each other too,” Enzo smiled. “She’s standing out the front without a jacket and pretending she’s not cold. You know if that’s who you were looking for.” Klaus merely nodded, knowing what he had to do.

_**22:27** _

“Enzo, I told you I don’t need a jacket,” she groaned as he slipped it across her shoulders.

“Nothing’s changed I see, still as obstinate as ever, sweetheart,” Klaus chuckled knowingly.

“I learnt it from you,” she shot back, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

“Touche,” he laughed. “You know, I’ve spent the last ten years missing you most days, but I didn’t realise just how much until you walked into my country and back into my life.”

“On the arm of your best friend you mean?”

“An intense ripple of jealousy may have played a part,” he conceded. “Why did we think it was a good idea to end things so abruptly?” He asked, taking a seat nearby and gesturing for her to join him.

“You were headed to Oxford and me to Harvard,” she sighed. “We had our plans and staying together was just too difficult a prospect, Klaus.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Sometimes,” she shared, “but I wouldn’t be on the path to junior partner at my firm. We were always so passionate about our future careers and given your rise up through the CEO ranks I think you’d say the same.”

“True,” he agreed before realising what she’d said. “You been spying on me, Forbes?”

“Maybe,” she admitted. “Page six seemed to have featured you prominently over the years.”

“Says the girl who is all but engaged to a Kennedy but turns up here with my best mate.” She didn’t respond just rolled her eyes at the false reports about her and Tyler. “Ah, you have to love all that unsubstantiated gossip.”

“Seems like we’ve spent a lot of time checking up on each other.”

“It does,” he murmured, turning to face her, his expression earnest. “Maybe it’s time we stop living through the tabloids and…”

“And?” She murmured, moving closer so his arms could encircle her waist.

“Make up for ten years of lost time,” his nose was now grazing hers, the cold air long forgotten. “I never stopped loving you, Caroline. Not for one second.”

“Me too,” she sighed, her hands running through his dark blonde curls. “Shut up and kiss me, Mikaelson.”

“Yes ma'am,” he chuckled before greedily capturing her lips with his. Suddenly it seemed as if time had stood still and they were the same teenagers who’d fallen in love all those years ago.


	75. Playing to Win

_**Monday, Philadelphia, PA** _

Klaus Mikaelson hated a lot of things but nothing more than this ridiculous ‘sport’ he was witnessing from the stands. Obviously the sold-out crowd at Lincoln Financial Field didn’t agree with his assessment of ‘football.’

Klaus may have been thinking it but the air quotes were still relevant. But they were Americans after all. Klaus wasn’t a huge sports fan, he did, however, appreciate real football (sans air quotes). Those Americans who called it soccer obviously did not.

Klaus reminded himself, albeit grudgingly, he was only here for work and after he completed this one, tedious interview for Marcel he’d have his exclusive with famed artist Bonnie Bennett at her anticipated exhibition opening the following night.

“Please tell me I’m not stuck with another Bears fan,” the older woman to his immediate right, who had been wildly cheering only moments earlier, drawled.

“The Bears?” He asked, his lips moving before his brain could catch up.

“You know the opposing team from Chicago?” She shot back, pointing towards the huge scoreboard across the field. “Not the brown, furry kind.”

“Oh,” he conceded, consulting it properly for the first time. “No, I’m not from Chicago.”

“I’m not sure whether to be relieved that you’re not a Bears supporter or alarmed that you seem to have no football knowledge whatsoever.”

“No need to be alarmed, it’s not the end of the world,” he quipped, flashing her his best smile and hoping to end the awkward conversation sooner rather than later.

“You’re not the one who’s going to be hit with a barrage of questions about how the game works.”

“I’m fine, I assure you, Ma’am,” he replied politely.

“So, what exactly is an English, clearly non-football fan doing here at a game in Philadelphia?”

“Who exactly was going to be asking that barrage of questions?” He teased.

“Well, it’s half time. I’m bored and peckish, to be honest,” she explained, before snatching his leftover popcorn. “And I’m also extremely nosy when I want to be, just ask my daughter. She also happens to be single, you know in case you were wondering.” Klaus shook his head wondering how this conversation he hadn’t entertained had turned from football to a possible blind date.

“Oh well, if she’s like you then I don’t think we’d have too much in common,” he observed.

“For once, I think you’re right,” she chuckled before adding. “But they do say opposites attract.”

Klaus mentally rolled his eyes thinking this woman was extremely persistent. And he was right. She proceeded to coach him on the rules from the sidelines even though he never asked. The Eagles were triumphant and Klaus couldn’t help but feel a little buoyed by the fact as the excited crowd cheered around him. Not that he’d admit that to his insistent, but friendly, neighbor.

_**One hour later** _

Caroline Forbes hated interviews. With a passion.

So much so that her palms were sweaty and no matter how many times she ran them over her jeans it made no difference. In public, she oozed confidence and professionalism but unexpected questions seemed to make her incredibly nervous.

When she’d made her way up to the professional coaching level for the Philadelphia Eagles last year, Caroline wasn’t quite sure how she’d be perceived. She wasn’t the first-ever female coach in the NFL. Jen Welter from the Atlanta Cardinals had become one of her inspirations in 2015 after her promotion and it had given Caroline the confidence to try and emulate her journey in the male-dominated NFL.

Of course, it wasn’t an easy road. She had cheered at High School and through College, something idiotic males liked to remind her about at every opportunity. But it had been her mom, the local town Sheriff and huge football fan, who’d made Caroline believe anything was possible.

Being named as the coach was one of the best days of her professional career but, for some reason, the fact she was blonde and pretty was more interesting than her actual experience and resume.

When the New York Times had approached Caroline for an interview on the eve of the finals she’d been dubious. But she had eventually relented, mainly because her publicist, and best friend since kindergarten, Katherine, had threatened to reveal her innermost sexual fantasies to the press. She realized then that you should never mix business with pleasure.

After all the jokes, Katherine had told her that Marcel Gerard was a good guy she could trust even if his wife Rebekah had some icy tendencies.

“Miss Forbes?” Caroline had to admit the low, almost sexual rumble he emitted was messing with her concentration and she hadn’t even seen him yet. She decided to blame it on nerves.

Although upon turning around, Caroline realized her first instincts were correct. Not only did he sound delicious he looked it too. Dressed in a navy henley and dark jeans with deep, crimson lips and a set of disarming dimples this guy was not what she was expecting. At all.

“That’s me, who are you?”

“Well, last time I checked, I was interviewing you for the Times,” he offered gingerly. “I’m Klaus Mikaelson.”

“I was expecting the Sports Editor, Marcel Gerard.” Marcel was the most well-known reporter in the game and probably why she’d been so nervous to meet him. But instead, she had this gorgeous replacement. Caroline couldn’t decide which was more nerve-wracking.

“He had to cancel due to personal issues,” he responded. By his expression and tone, Caroline knew there was more to the story.

“Fine,” she exhaled, moving towards the couch. “Let’s get this over and done with then.”

“Charming,” he joked sarcastically, taking his place on the couch and removing his equipment. It was difficult to miss the way his henley moved up and exposed the pale but smooth skin of his lower back. Caroline shook her head, wondering if being flustered was better than being nervous.

“So, which team do you follow?” It was usually a safe, opening question that invited discussion and the right amount of banter.

“Team? In the NFL?” He paused momentarily, Caroline slightly intrigued by his eventual response.

“No, the English Premier League,” she chuckled. “You know that other football.”

“There’s only one…” he shot back before stopping and intriguing Caroline more. “If you must know I’m a big Chicago Bears fan.”

“Wow, this isn’t going to be an awkward interview at all, sorry about that whole losing thing tonight.”

“I’m okay with losing,” he offered. “But how do you deal with it?”

“Well, I suppose I just take it in my stride,” she bristled. “Nobody likes a sore loser.”

“Yet, your body language is telling me something else entirely,” he observed. “You hate to lose.”

“If that’s your angle Mr Mikaelson then it’s not very original from a football standpoint. There’s nothing wrong with a healthy, competitive streak. I’m sure you feel the same way when Mitch Trubisky is making his way to the goal line.”

“Well…”

“Mitch Trubisky you say? The Quarterback from the Bears,” a voice interrupted. Caroline’s eyes diverted to the doorway noticing her familiar visitor.

“Just invite yourself in mom,” she drawled sarcastically.

“Mum?” The curious journalist inquired, his attention now firmly focused on the door too. Caroline had no idea what was happening but it was never a good idea for her mom to be present during interviews because she liked to share each and every childhood memory no matter how mortifyingly embarrassing.

“Liz Forbes, nice to meet you,” she greeted, making her way into the room and sitting by his side. If Caroline was being honest, they seemed almost comfortable with each other. “I thought I’d sit in on the interview.” Caroline obviously had no choice and it seemed that given his confused expression Klaus felt the same way.

_**Tuesday** _

Klaus was still trying to work out when things went wrong. His only job was to interview Eagles Coach Caroline Forbes for Marcel and then move on to his real assignment. But for some reason, rather than feeling excited for his exclusive with Bonnie Bennett at her gallery, Klaus could only replay last night’s events on a continual loop in his head.

It had started well enough, even though he knew nothing about American Football. He’d been rattled from the outset because Caroline Forbes wasn’t what he was expecting. Sure he’d seen photos before and she was beautiful but the passionate, forthright, and intelligent woman he met only made him want to know more. Much more.

Until her mother, who just happened to be his neighbor during the game, appeared mid-interview. His mind played back to their conversation and her daughter’s single status and the fact she wanted to play matchmaker. The interview went south very quickly and the fact he knew nothing about football was the least of his worries.

It ended with Caroline annoyed that he hadn’t bothered to do his research or take her seriously. If Klaus was being honest she was right but it also had a lot to do with her mother’s presence and obvious intentions to matchmake.

His cell buzzed indicating a call from his brother-in-law. He’d already let the last three go to voicemail so figured he should just answer.

“What in the hell did you do?”

“No hello, how are you, mate?”

“Don’t mate me,” he growled. “What did you do to Caroline Forbes? You do realize that her publicist has the ability to emasculate someone over the phone, right?”

“And did she?”

“No comment,” he muttered like a true journalist, telling Klaus that she most definitely had. He didn’t know the woman but his respect for her had skyrocketed at that moment.

Although he and Marcel were brothers and now colleagues at the Times, Klaus loved to tease him incessantly. If someone had told him years ago that they’d all be working together as a family he would have laughed.

They were all billionaires and the Mikaelson Publishing empire boasted a multitude of newspapers across the globe but Esther’s last wish in her will was that they’d work together on the New York Times in all capacities. For a family that had spent so much time apart, Esther was determined to do what she could to bring them together. Sure they fought, a lot, but Klaus had decided it wasn’t half bad. He loved the art scene and was happy to be the editor of that section. In New York, especially, it was one of the most read, no doubt due to his knowledge and passion for the subject.

“You realize I’m not into NFL at all, right?”

“That’s why I gave you all that information to study on the airplane, genius,” he drawled. “It is called research.”

“I started but then fell asleep it was that boring.”

“Of course you did,” he shot back. “But I know you are the king of pretense, so what actually happened?”

“Nothing,” Klaus lied.

“So convincing,” he growled. “What happened? Otherwise, I call Bonnie’s publicist, who by the way happens to be the emasculating one, and cancel the interview.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Then obviously you don’t know me very well after all these years,” he goaded.

“Turns out I was seated next to her mother during the game who was hellbent on matchmaking us,” he explained. “Then she appeared during the interview and given my brief knowledge of the NFL and that added surprise things kind of became awkward and fell apart.”

“So you were attracted to her?”

“Excuse me?”

“Klaus Mikaelson can pretend in any situation, I’ve witnessed it. Seems like you really like this one. I’m sure Rebekah will be happy to know that you have a heart buried under all that hostility.”

“You have every right to question my professionalism, Marcellus, but this conversation is entering into something resembling the twilight zone. And I have an interview to do.”

“This isn’t over,” he warned before disconnecting. Klaus knew he had other more pressing concerns and felt bad that his behavior had interrupted that.

Removing his coat and scarf on entry to the gallery, Klaus looked around curiously. The artwork adorning the walls was stunning as expected but the best view was at 3 o’clock. He wasn’t expecting her but it seemed as if the universe was giving him a second chance. She looked beautiful, obviously, it was her default setting, and was standing by the artist in question sipping champagne.

Klaus was a confident person for the most part but he felt rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do or say. This was most definitely a first.

“So, you’re the arrogant reporter Marcel sent?” She deduced. Klaus hadn’t even realized her presence until then.

“I’m assuming you’re the woman who can emasculate without any warning? Kudos to you, I’ve always wanted that power over my brother-in-law just to mess with him.”

“I see my reputation precedes me,” she chuckled. “Marcel likes to pretend he’s the man but…”

“He’s really not,” Klaus finished. “To be fair he’s been dealing with a few issues on the home front. So, sending me wasn’t his fault.”

“I only emasculate for fun,” she murmured, a new sincerity creeping into her voice. “Marcel is a good guy and I’m sure whatever he’s dealing with will turn out okay.” Klaus wasn’t quite so sure but plastered the same brave face he’d mastered recently.

“I’m sure. Although I’m curious why you’d let me interview Bonnie after what happened with…”

“Caroline? I’ll admit it was a concern but I’m going to put it out there and say other forces were at work last night.”

“Other forces?”

“Well, Liz for one thing. As much as I love her like a mother she can be extremely intense and nothing gets in the way of finding a suitable partner for Caroline.”

“I can concur,” he replied from experience.

“Plus, Caroline hasn’t stopped verbally abusing you since the interview and we all know what that means.”

“Means?”

“Look, your expertise and reach in the art world is amazing so interviewing Bonnie was a no brainer. But if it leads to something else with my other stubborn client, I’m not going to be upset.”

“Something else?” She breezed past him to avoid responding. Maybe he didn’t like her that much.

His eyes found Carolines and suddenly Klaus felt stuck without much hope of moving. This was most definitely a first.

_**10 minutes later…** _

Why was he here, of all places? Caroline wasn’t one to obsess over much but seeing Klaus here after last night was messing with her composure. After he fumbled through the interview, Caroline decided he was just like the others. For some reason, it hurt more than she’d expected.

“I can see you thinking,” she quipped.

“I was thinking how amazing your work is, Bon,” she smiled, squeezing her hand and hoping her innermost thoughts weren’t really on display.

“Liar,” she joked. “Not about my art. Seems like someone else has gotten under your skin.”

“Just a lazy journalist who has now turned up to interview you, I hope he treats you better than he did me.”

“Have you spoken to Liz?”

“What does she have to do with this?” Caroline murmured, suddenly perplexed.

“Kat tells me she sat next to your ‘lazy’ journalist in hopes of matchmaking the two of you at the game from the outset, then turned up at the interview…”

“Oh god, no,” she hissed, head in hands. “Tell me it’s not true.” A few moments passed telling Caroline it was, in fact, the opposite. “If she wasn’t my mom…”

“It will be a cute story to tell your kids,” she joked.

“Kids?” She knew it was him before he arrived at such an awkward moment.

“An age you can relate to,” she bit out, unable to help herself.

“Ouch,” he acknowledged. “I get it, I was a bad interviewer for so many reasons but just know it was never personal. I happen to think what you’ve achieved is amazing.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes and the fact I know nothing about football probably wasn’t the best way to meet. I’m an arts editor and was filling in but I should have made more of an effort.”

“So, you’re not a Bear’s fan then?”

“I’m not a fan of any team,” he admitted sheepishly. “In America that is. Your mum was a really good coach when it came to it, well except for the whole matchmaking scheme.”

“And for that, I am extremely sorry,” she smiled, glad that things between them had softened somewhat. She’d always been protective over her heart and it seemed easy to write Klaus off as just another ass but it turns out he had persisted. “Liz can be extremely intense.”

“I kind of liked her, even if she did steal my popcorn at half time. Plus she did coach me about everything NFL.”

“Explains a lot,” she offered. “I’d be happy to redo the interview tomorrow if you’re free and have of course studied up on the team?”

“I need to be back in New York, unfortunately,” Klaus winced. “Not many people know this but my sister is unwell and expecting some test results tomorrow and it’s vital we all be there.” Caroline didn’t need any more information, it was obvious this guy was loyal to his family. He also seemed to like her mom which was a big tick in her book. Maybe she’d misjudged him after all.

“Of course.”

“But I’d be more than happy to reschedule when you’re free?” Caroline paused for a moment, trying to hide her excitement.

“In the interest of full disclosure I thought you should know that I’m a Liverpool fan,” she said, her lips finding their way to his ear given the noise reverberating throughout the room.

“Then I’m not sure you and this Manchester United fan can be friends, love,” his knowing tone telling Caroline he was smirking. “But surely we can work something out?”

“Maybe we can.” Turns out opposites did attract and Liz Forbes was a great matchmaker, not that Klaus or Caroline would admit it aloud.


	76. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus kisses Caroline at midnight on NYE and it leaves her a bit flustered, although she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

**_Hold on to the memories…_ **

**_Present Day – Austin, TX_ **

Caroline Forbes hated New Year’s Eve. 

Well, since five years ago.

It had become a well-known fact within her family and close circle of friends both in her hometown of New York and now more recently in Austin. Thankfully no one had dared to ask why she’d changed her tune so suddenly and that was just fine. So much so that she insisted upon being left alone every year. And for the most part they did so because she was like an extremely grouchy bear with a sore head. Obviously December 31st, 2019, was another story altogether. Her friends had bravely, or stupidly, decided to poke said bear.

Caroline had bought the supermarket out of Chunky Monkey and was preparing her first movie. Who didn’t want to watch _the Notebook_ on New Year’s Eve? It wasn’t like the occasion could get any more depressing, right? 

“Oh god, kill me,” she heard that familiar voice before she saw its owner. “Talk about depressing.” It was like she could read her mind. 

“I don’t know, Ryan Gosling isn’t too bad to look at, Kat,” the other familiar voice offered. 

“We are trying to get her out of this sick and twisted situation not remind her that Ryan Gosling is hot and a totally worthy reason for staying home on New Years.”

“Way to convince her to come out,” Bonnie drawled, sarcastically. 

“You realise I can hear you both, right?” She murmured, chomping on some buttered popcorn and not bothering to turn around knowing her best friends were standing impatiently in her kitchen. “And while we’re at it, remind me to confiscate your keys to my apartment.”

“Can you just drop this whole hostility act, it’s not attractive, Care,” Katherine chided. 

“Says the girl who is crashing my private movie marathon?”

“You need an intervention, enough is enough,” she huffed, her high heels clicking on the floorboards. Caroline didn’t have much time to react given her supposed best friend had stolen the television remote and turned everything off.

“You didn’t just do that, real mature Pierce. Who are you anyway? The fun police?” She snapped, a comment more than a question. Katherine lifted the remote above her head so she couldn’t snatch it so easily. 

“If you think she’s the fun police, you really do need help,” Bonnie added. “This whole, weird tradition needs to be broken.”

“I thought you were on my side, Bon?”

“Not since you decided that outfit was acceptable even behind closed doors,” she suggested. Caroline looked curiously at her combination of pink sweatpants and a blue and orange Knicks jersey and decided it was just fine.

“I know you’re a Spurs fan Bonnie but even that comment is low.”

“Just please stop being snarky and put this on,” Katherine drawled, holding up what looked like a small, black garment.

“By itself?” Caroline baulked.

“It’s a dress, Caroline,” she shot back. 

“Are you sure it’s not a belt?” 

“How old are you again?” Caroline narrowed her eyes in her friend’s direction. She was on the older side of twenty-seven but there were moments her Great Aunt Mabel decided to take over her body. Caroline chose to think this was one of those occasions. 

“I’m not getting off this couch until you tell me what’s going on?” She scoffed. 

“Fine,” Kat replied gruffly, relinquishing the dress (or belt) momentarily. “You know that guy I was telling you about?” Before Caroline could mentally trawl through the options, Bonnie interjected.

“No, not the Italian model, the Australian magician or the Scandinavian fisherman,” she clarified. “This one is an art critic.”

“Wow, those are the hardest nuts to crack,” Caroline replied knowingly. She was a singer by trade, doing mostly small gigs around town but had met a few of those in her time performing at art gallery exhibitions. “ And I reiterate my previous observation,” she whistled thinking back to the most difficult of them.

_**5 years earlier…NYC** _

_It was that ominous New Year’s Eve five years ago when she met a difficult art critic for the very first time. While his suit was impeccable, his attitude and supposed manners were grating on her last nerve. She was hoping to escape as soon as their set was finished._ _The room was full, barely enough space to breathe in fact. Caroline had finished her song and made her way to what she thought was the back exit for some air but obviously took a wrong turn._

_Caroline didn’t consider herself an art expert but she was neither excited nor moved by the works on display. She’d walked in circles, not expecting to meet someone obviously worked up and pacing the length of what looked like a back room._

_“Sorry,” she offered, his eyes meeting her gaze unexpectedly. Caroline would be lying if she wasn’t aroused in that moment by his sinful, crimson lips and a stray dimple. “I took a wrong turn.”  
_

_“Do you like the art?” His question blind sighted her briefly. Caroline knew exactly what she thought but given they’d never been introduced formally and this guy was the artist paying her bills she was reluctant to speak._

_“Well, um…”_

_“This work is rubbish don’t you think?_

_“Well, it’s not really my place…”_

_“Why, cat got your tongue?”_

_“Fine. If I’m being honest, it seems kind of forced.”_

_“How so?” She paused, wondering why this guy was so eager for her amateur opinion._ _“The truth, please,” he implored, she couldn’t miss the desperation in his tone and those pleading eyes._

_“Honestly? It has no heart, it’s cold and unfeeling,” she admitted. “But please don’t tell the artist, I’d like to be able to pay my rent next month.”_

_He’d stared at her for a good few minutes and she wasn’t sure what he was going to do next. Turns out he didn’t have to say anything. She’d obviously said too much and kicked herself mentally. Caroline always spoke without thinking and this instance was no different._

_The chants from the art gallery increased in volume and they could hear each number as it was articulated for countdown purposes. Still their eyes never lowered or deviated._

_8…._

_“I hate New Year’s Eve,” Caroline murmured trying to break the tension._

_“Me too,” he replied, a slight and unexpected grin tugging at the ends of those lips. “Even more than gallery showings when you hate the work your publicist has chosen without permission.”_

_6…._

_“You’re the artist?” She squeaked, “I thought it was the rude guy in the suit.”_

_“No, that’s my older brother,” he murmured. First she’d insulted his art and now his own brother. “He’s an art critic and thinks he knows everything. My sister is the publicist.”  
_

_“Well, I’d be firing their incompetent asses now, unless it makes things awkward at Christmas, of course.” she smiled, hoping a bit humour would dig her out of this big hole._

_4…._

_“Who says it wasn’t awkward beforehand? I know you’re a singer_ _but if there’s any chance you want to be my publicist let me know.”_

_“I’m not the nagging type but I’m also not the kiss-your-ass type either.”  
_

_3…._

_“Why? Don’t you like my ass?”  
_

_“If I was your publicist right now I’d say that ego is not attractive,” she shot back slyly. “And it might be difficult for me to lie if I was asked to deny it.”  
_

_1…_

_“I wouldn’t want you to lie, love,” he murmured. “Your honesty is the best part about you.”  
_

_As the countdown ended and the cheers sounded out, it was as if an invisible magnet pulled them together. She thought he was a bit of an ass and he seemed to be going through an artistic crisis, but their kiss lasted much longer than the prescribed time.  
_

_And it felt good._

_So good._

_Caroline didn’t want to enjoy it or him but the idiot had messed with her resolve. She pulled back, trying to find her balance and bearings as she did. “I’ve got to get going and sing some Auld Lang Syne.” She couldn’t miss the disappointment as it crossed his face._

_“Thank you,” he offered as she walked away._

_“For what?” She couldn’t resist, turning around briefly._

_“For being honest.” She smiled briefly, the warmth flooding through her body before heading towards the make-shift stage._

_She left not long after her set finished making her way from the venue. She hadn’t seem him again, probably best because guys like that weren’t her type. It was only when she passed him conversing with a very annoyed brunette who was questioning his absence during the countdown that Caroline realised he had a girlfriend but was kissing her instead. Her instincts were obviously right._

_Unfortunately she hadn’t stopped thinking about him or that kiss since. He’d sparked something inside that Caroline hadn’t expected. Bastard. She’d even shamefully looked him up on the internet and realised he had multiple girlfriends around the place. She really should have known._

_Caroline had always hated New Year’s Eve but now she decided it was best to avoid it at all costs. It was too much trouble._

_**They will hold onto you…** _

“He’s holding a party tonight at a place called the Original Gallery. I need to be there,” Katherine pleaded, choosing to ignore her indiscretions. “I think this guy is my soulmate Care, I can just feel it.” 

“And this is your way of convincing her to come, how?” Bonnie rolled her eyes. 

“You know art, Care. It would help if you were there as my wing woman.” Granted she loved to visit galleries in her spare time and had recently enrolled in an art history course at UT but it didn’t make her an expert. Far from it, in fact. This was most definitely a stretch on Kat’s part, not that she was surprised.

“How about no?”

“How about you think about it and lose some of that Creature of the Black Lagoon act, you know hating everyone and everything in your wake?” 

“Another stellar reason for her to agree,” Bonnie observed. 

“Please, Care, you can stay in the corner of the room away from all people if that helps.”

“And I hear the Hors d'oeuvres are going to be phenomenal if that’s any consolation,” Bonnie suggested. Caroline bit her lip, torn between helping her annoying friend and the comfort of her couch. If she had any doubts, they were sealed when Katherine removed the remote control batteries and placed them securely in her purse.

“You are officially evil,” Caroline scowled. 

“How about we talk about this while you change,” she smirked, throwing the dress (or belt) in her direction. She was tempted to wipe the triumphant expression from her face but decided to leave that for when she needed it most. 

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Forbes.”

Fast forward three hours and Caroline was attempting to pull down her dress without much luck, it was still too short for her liking. If she had something else She was glad at least that Katherine and Bonnie seemed to be otherwise engaged. Turns out Katherine had a thing for the art critic she’d met all those years ago. He still looked good in a suit but if anyone was a match for his disdain it was Katherine. His brother Kol, an indie film director, was in deep conversation with Bonnie. 

It gave her chance to peruse the artwork, and it was some of the most brilliant she’d ever seen. What she hadn’t expected on entering was it to be at his show.

Of all people. 

Caroline had no intention of seeing him again. She wasn’t some groupie even if his work was suddenly brilliant. She also noted that the clock was moving freely past midnight and the last place she wanted to be was in a big group of strangers. Caroline took the opportunity to escape towards the toilets. In her haste she missed the marked doors and found herself in what seemed like a makeshift studio. It wasn’t her first getting lost, after all. 

The lights were dimmed but she could make out the canvases lined up against the walls and the easel in the centre of the room which caught her attention. Caroline shivered slightly, not sure whether it was the cool temperature or the spectacular art stealing her attention. She noticed a white, paint splattered shirt hanging nearby, slipping it over her barely there dress without much thought. Suddenly she felt extremely comfortable, it didn’t hurt that the familiar scent emanating from the collar was the perfect mixture of spice and soap.

She made her way towards the easel, her hand reaching out and tracing the long brush strokes.

“Do you usually break and enter and steal people’s clothes?” She couldn’t see him but his crisp, British accent was messing with her concentration. Mainly because of just how familiar it was, even after five years. 

“I took a wrong turn,” she shot back. “And it’s pretty cold when your best friend decides you should wear a belt disguised as a dress.”

“Funny you mention it, I have that problem all the time.”

“I’ll bet you do,” she laughed. It was nice to let loose for a change. As he came into view it was difficult not to react. The semi insecure artist from years ago was oozing confidence in dark jeans and a grey henley. “I’m sorry to tell you this but your work is kind of…”

“Kind of?” A low, self-conscious growl emanated from his throat. 

“Is someone worried?”

“You were the one who made me better before but if I need a kick up the ass I’m willing to take it.”

“Well, given our history, you know I’m not a fan of your ass,” she teased. Apparently he was an ass but it was so difficult not to react to his banter.

“I signed up to the gym straight away, my New Year’s Resolution,” he shared. “I also tried to track you down but you never returned my messages. I’d be lying if I said you didn’t give me a complex and not just because of the body shaming.”

“Says the guy who was absent from sharing a midnight kiss with his brunette girlfriend. I saw you two when I left.”

“I didn’t have a girlfriend,” he murmured, his mind obviously racing. “Hayley and I had a brief thing but she turned up that night insisting we get back together. I haven’t thought about anyone but you since that night. She was never really my type.”

“And what is your type exactly?”

“Smart, beautiful, feisty and outspoken. Tells me my work is bad, tells me my family are overbearing and that I’m an arrogant ass. And looks far better in my shirt than me. All of it factually correct.”

“Was there any question? But also….”

“Hang on, I wasn’t finished,” he interrupted. “You were the only person who was honest about my work. You saved me.”

“Now, I think you’re being a little dramatic,” she murmured, hoping he wasn’t. “Why are you here of all places?”

“I’ve been trying to track you down for years,” he said before clarifying. “I hate New Year’s Eve but you made it better five year’s ago and I’m hoping you’ll consider..” 

“Consider what?”

“A truce of sorts.”

_**And I will hold onto you…** _


	77. Maverick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She met him while robbing a stagecoach - which meant she had no time to get distracted by a pair of dimples.”

_**Wyoming, USA - July 1883** _

“I suggest you drop those reins and step down from the coach real slow,” she demanded, her gun pointed squarely at the driver’s chest.

It wasn’t an easy feat to catch a passing stagecoach but it seemed they had stopped to water the horses and Caroline decided it was the perfect time to attack.

She looked down briefly at her once pristine dress now caked in dust and god knows what else from the elements, Caroline was hoping she could get this whole ordeal over and done with so she could bathe and change. She considered herself a lady after all, not that you could tell from her current appearance. In all of the time surveying her clothing situation the driver still hadn’t moved an inch. Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed that a chauvinistic, male idiot couldn’t take her seriously even with a gun trained on him.

Tiring of his inaction she aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, knocking off his stetson in the process. He was shaken, so much so that he fainted from the coach without any further effort on her part. Caroline made a mental note to do that first next time. What robber bothered with conversation anyhow?

“Admirable effort, love,” the voice seemed to materialise from nowhere. Unfortunately, it was a rare accent in these parts that she knew well and was immediately annoyed she hadn’t shot him instead of the driver.

“There’s that condescending attitude I know all too well, Mikaelson,” she growled, her gun focused on his smirking expression. Now directly in her sights, it was difficult to ignore those crimson lips but even more so those dimples that seemed to be taunting her. Caroline shook her head determined to get those particular facial features out of her mind and focus on her current task at hand.

“Seems I beat you to this stage coach, Forbes,” he offered, stepping from the carriage and making his way towards her gun in hand. It was difficult not to notice just how handsome he looked in that suit. “But I’m willing to share as long as you don’t shoot the driver just yet.”

“Why?”

“I don’t really like manual labour or getting my hands too dirty if necessary.” Klaus replied crisply, his eyes travelling over her dress, his meaning not lost on Caroline.

“How about I just shoot you instead? Between you and me I’m beginning to warm to the driver, you not so much.”

“That’s not what you said last night, love.”

_**Thirteen hours earlier…** _

Klaus Mikaelson wasn’t from here and it was fairly evident given the dubious welcome he received as he journeyed throughout the sleepy towns of Wyoming towards his final destination.

He’d rebelled from his high society upbringing to travel from England to take advantage of the lucrative beef export trade that was thriving in the United States. Well, that’s what he told his family anyway. It was really an excuse to escape the rigid life they had mapped out for him to follow. Klaus wasn’t one who liked to be tied down and although he expected it, it took him a few months to realise that he wasn’t cut out for the life of a rancher.

The climate and conditions were foreign and so too the people who saw him as nothing more than a spoiled Englishman with few skills to offer. But he’d always prided himself on his wit and intellect. His speed to finish a book with minimal effort, his exceptional knowledge of history and, thanks to his grandfather, an impeccable poker record and ability to read even the most unreadable of people.

It was edging close to 10pm, Klaus had been playing at the poker table in the local saloon. Generally, most of the inhabitants didn’t take him or his poker skills seriously given his origins. But that was the best part. He was up a considerable amount, the cowboy to his left wasn’t taking it too well. Klaus kept his eyes firmly trained on his hand flickering over his gun holster ready to draw at any moment.

What he wasn’t expecting was a sharp intake of perfume and a beautiful blonde to take the empty seat to his right. Her skin was pure white, her eyes the deepest of blues and those lips a cheeky shade of pink. Not that he noticed at all. Klaus didn’t consider himself old fashioned but women didn’t play poker, that was how things worked here last time he checked.

“Deal me in,” she instructed, glancing curiously at the cowboy with the itchy trigger finger. Not surprisingly he sat up straight and did as she’d asked. He no doubt thought he’d get something sweet in return.

Klaus watched as the cards were dealt swiftly, the blonde picked up her hand her expression stoic at first. It was only after she’d procured two extra cards that her nose twitched briefly. It was damn cute, first and foremost, but her biggest tell. She had a good hand and Klaus knew it. He surveyed his cards noting nothing more than a pair of sixes.

They went around in a circle, the cowboy raising the stakes. Given the way he was tapping his left index finger on the table, Klaus knew he had nothing and was attempting to bluff his way out of trouble. He decided to do the same, his eyes resting on their newest competition. She called it and won the hand as he’d expected. Klaus was more entertained than anything, the cowboy not so much. Rather than draw his weapon, he berated her and her place at the table like the sore loser he was. Klaus meanwhile was intrigued. It was clear she could fight her own battles given her steely gaze, strong stance and equally sharp tongue.

“Seems like someone has a little man complex and can’t handle losing to a woman,” she bit back, gesturing towards his groin.

“She does have a point,” Klaus murmured. “My apologies for your shortcomings and I don’t mean those less than impressive winnings.”

Any goodwill the cowboy had previously shown was destroyed in an instant as he drew his gun and fired. Klaus didn’t think just ducked and covered her protectively as a round of shots peppered their surroundings. It wasn’t an unexpected occurrence but it was inconvenient. Klaus had hoped to secure the funds needed to enter the big poker tournament on the Green River Paddle Steamer in a week’s time.

What he hadn’t expected was for the woman he was trying to protect to push him away and pull her own gun from beneath the multiple layers of her dress and aim it squarely at the cowboy. Seems like she didn’t need him at all. A shot fired which landed just south of his little man syndrome which was enough to scare him away, leaving his money in his wake. She scooped it up happily, handing him a share.

“Even if you did cower like a girl, I’ll still give you half.”

“That was actually trying to protect you,” he shot back gruffly. As much as he wanted to hate her it was far too difficult given the way she made him feel. Frustrated with a side of begrudging attraction.

“Is it the stuck up Englishman in you?” She mused. “Because it’s kind of cute.”

“Oh really?” He smirked. “How about we just have a drink, don’t want your head to swell any more.”

_**Present day…** _

“I said nothing of the kind,” she argued, thinking back to their evening together but dismissing his version given it implicated her actually feeling something.

“You said I was cute.”

“Obviously I was delirious,” she shot back. “It wasn’t difficult given all the male egos I was trapped with under the same roof.”

Caroline Forbes didn’t need a man, she never had in the past or ever would in the future. Seeing just how badly how mother had been treated by her father first then subsequent men, Caroline had decided they were all bad news. When her mother passed away unexpectedly, Caroline knew she needed to make the best of her own life. She’d decided the only way she could improve her existence was to try and make a better life for herself.

Caroline had shown promise in poker from a young age. That much she knew given how the saloon staff who minded her while her mother looked after clients praised her talents. She had always worked alone and today wasn’t any different. When he decided to ruin both her poker match and first stage coach hijacking, Caroline knew this guy was just bad news. Moreover, he just liked to rain on her parade.

“I’m getting the impression you don’t like me very much.”

“What gave you that idea?” She scoffed. “I just need to be at Green River and you’re messing with my timeline.”

“Something we happen to have in common then,” he offered. “Seems like we have a perfectly functioning stage coach to take us there.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “I’m riding up front with my new driver friend, I’m sure there’s no hard feelings after that whole shooting incident.”

“That scared to be in such close proximity of me huh?” He replied, cheekily. “If you’re taking part in the poker championships I could give you some tips.”

“Like not to blink?” He was silent at first, absorbing what she was saying. “You do it if your hand is bad.”

“But how…”

“Turns out you’re not as wonderful as you think.”

“Says the girl whose nose twitches if her hand is good.” At that point they stopped bickering and just looked at each other carefully considering their options.

“How about we make a deal then?” Caroline offered. “We exchange notes in time for the poker tournament in transit then go our separate ways?” He’d nodded half halfheartedly, Caroline put it down to the fact the horses were riding on uneven ground at that moment.

It was only when the sky darkened and Caroline found herself in the coach due to the in climate weather that things became more clear. He’d offered the blanket immediately, Caroline not expecting such a kind gesture from a man. But his blue eyes were kind and she found herself sharing the warmth.

Morning broke, Caroline nuzzled against the nearest surface not expecting it to be his toned chest and his crimson lips so dangerously close to hers. If she moved an inch they’d be kissing. Surprisingly it didn’t bother her at all.

“Pretty sure we’re going to be wanted across the state now,” he murmured against the bare skin of her neck. “But I’d bet on you any day, love.”

“You just wanted me to say you were cute again, right?” She grinned, cuddling into him as close as possible.

"Maybe,” he drawled, pulling her closer and placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

“Because I’d bet on you any day too,” she murmured, finally feeling at peace even given what they might face. “But that poker match is ours to lose and you know how much I hate losing.”


	78. If I Aint Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re two celebrities co-hosting New Year’s Rockin’ Eve and we hate each other but we’re contractually obligated to kiss”

**Times Square, two hours ‘till the Ball drops**

_Some people live for the fortune…_

“What the hell was that?” She demanded as they walked off stage. They’d just introduced Taylor Swift and the crowd was roaring but Caroline still managed to find some volume given her growing anger. Klaus Mikaelson brought it out in her after all.

“What was what?” He mimicked.

“There’s that maturity I’ve missed so much,” she drawled, turning to face him hands on hips.

“There’s that nagging I’ve missed so much,” he shot back. She was trying to ignore just how delicious he looked and smelled but it was a little difficult since they were stuck hosting the show together. His black suit fitted him like a second skin and the spicy scent of his aftershave was messing with her concentration.

Bastard.

“So, what exactly did I do wrong, princess?”

“Well, calling me that for starters,” she growled. “Maybe we have to pretend to play happy families on stage but quit touching my ass.”

“You wish,” he scoffed, those dark, blue eyes rolling on cue. “It’s called the lower back for your information. Look it up, Forbes.”

“Trust me, I know what my lower back is and what it isn’t,” she hissed, noticing a few interested glances from the backstage crew. They were supposed to be a happily married couple so she didn’t want to draw any more attention than was absolutely necessary. She pulled him aside, checking no one was eavesdropping.

“This is a family show, so you better start acting like it, Mikaelson.”

What she hadn’t intended was for someone to rush past and push her into him. His chest was just as toned as she remembered and those dimples just as disarming from this close range. Caroline wanted to hate him but was finding that more and more difficult since they’d been thrown together again. He raised his eyebrows curiously, licking those crimson lips as he did.

“Is the lecture over or can I go now, mum?”

“You are unbelievable,” she groaned but he was gone before she could go into another tirade about his terrible character traits. The sooner she divorced his smug ass the better.

**Times Square, one hour ‘till the ball drops**

_Some people live for the fame…_

“What was that all about?” It was his turn to ask now as they descended the stage for another break in programming.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she drawled.

Klaus was trying all he could not to stare at her hips as they swayed hypnotically in that little, black dress. Klaus knew she was beautiful but why did she have to be more so tonight? Yes, he was an actor by trade but it was taking all his willpower not to react, much less touch her.

“You were practically all over him.”

“Him as in Justin Bieber?” She baulked. “He’s a child and I’d rather not earn the wrath of millions of teenagers on social media tonight. Not that it’s any of your business, Klaus.”

“Well, you could have fooled me,” he muttered.

“So, you can give autographs to Little Mix while they fawn all over you but I’m not allowed to be in arms distance of Justin Bieber? You know the same guy who is also on my record label?”

“For someone who pretends she doesn’t care, you’ve certainly been paying attention to my movements.”

When Klaus first made the big time in acting one of his co-stars told him that happy marriages in the entertainment industry were an enigma. Coming from parents who’d been together for forty years and had raised six children, Klaus thought his co-star was just being cynical - he had been married a few times at that point. But upon closer inspection, Klaus realised it was true and although he could have practically any woman he wanted, he wanted something more. Someone more.

He still remembered the day he was waiting to be called to set and her video came on television. Not only was she stunning but she had the most amazing voice he’d ever heard. Suddenly, he wanted to be transported from the make-up trailer and into her video. That’s when he got an idea.

“It’s difficult not to,” she murmured, her expression softening briefly and breaking him from his memories. “This isn’t exactly how I imagined spending New Year’s Eve.”

“No, me neither, love,” he offered, bringing his hand up to brush a stray lock of hair from her face. “Caroline, I want…”

“You’re due back on stage,” the Director yelled, interrupting their brief reverie. Klaus lowered his hand but his gaze never left hers. He was sending a silent message that this wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

**Times Square - 15 Minutes ‘till the ball drops**

_But everything means nothing…If I ain’t got you_

_When Caroline first met Klaus, she nearly spit out the water she was drinking._

_When her manager and publicist had decided to gang up against her and pick the guy who would be starring in her next video she’d been annoyed. But seeing Klaus Mikaelson stroll across the set all gorgeous in jeans and a denim jacket she was in two minds. One part was trying not to drool, of course she knew who he was. Everyone did. The other part however wasn’t so impressed._

_“I’m Klaus and you must be Caroline?” He asked, his crimson lips curving into a welcoming smile. And was that a dimple? She was in trouble now._

_“Uh yeah, sure,” she murmured distractedly, the fact his hand was causing all kinds of heat to gather in places they long hadn’t meant she needed to get out of there. “Excuse me.”_

_“How can you do this to me?” She squeaked, looking between Bonnie and Katherine. Her supposed staff and friends._

_“He’s gorgeous, Care,” Katherine cooed. “We couldn’t have picked better, right?”_

_“No,” she spluttered. “Klaus Mikaelson is an arrogant womaniser, he’s not the guy in my video. My guy is sweet and loving and gives you chocolates when you’re having a bad day.”_

_“I think most of the population would disagree with you on that,” Bonnie added, gesturing to him nearby being swarmed by the female crew. “Just go with it, please?”_

_“Fine, but I assume he got the brief and knows what’s expected?”_

_“Totally he did,” Katherine lied, hiding a folder behind her back. “We’re professionals.”_

_“Just great,” she scowled, steeling her nerves and making her way towards him purposefully and shooing away all the crew. “Listen up Mister, this video means everything to me. So just do what the Director says and we shouldn’t have a problem, okay?”_

_“Yes, ma’am,” he smirked, only angering her further. “Oh wait, was I supposed to salute?”_

_“Unbelievable,” she growled. “So, I’m not sure what you’ve been told but this song is about New Year’s Eve.”_

_“Really? I can’t stand New Year’s Eve,” he offered. “Most overrated night of the year.”_

_“Great, this is just great! Can someone get me some aspirin, please?”_

“Caroline!” She broke out of her trance, noticing Klaus was looking worriedly in her direction. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course everything is okay, don’t worry I won’t embarrass you in front of millions of people.”

“That’s not my problem,” he murmured. “The director is telling us to get in place for the countdown and the…”

“Kiss, yes I’m aware of our obligations,” she growled. “A great end to my great year.”

“It’s actually the beginning of another year, you know if you want to be technical.”

“What are we doing?” She asked, throwing up her hands. “New Year’s Eve is supposed to be my favourite time of the year…”

“Well..”

“Pipe down Mr - I hate New Years- Mikaelson.”

“I did, well until I met you, love.”

“And had to act like you loved it and me in my video for the song?”

“Acting wasn’t my problem,” he smiled knowingly. “If anything acting I wasn’t into you was the hardest part and you know it given how I came to be there in the first place.”

Caroline smiled remembering it like it was yesterday. They’d finished the video shoot and upon hearing he had no friends or family in the City, Caroline had offered to show him around and all that was great about New Year’s Eve. They’d ended the night on top of a building watching the fireworks. He’d stolen a kiss at midnight but she didn’t mind. Fast forward a year and they’d been married on that same rooftop at the stroke of midnight.

“So, what happened to us?”

“Life got in the way, we were on opposite sides of the world for so long it was easier to let things go than try to salvage what we had,” he said before correcting himself. “What we have.”

“How did we end up here?”

“As much as I want to kill my manager for agreeing to this ridiculous gig, I’m kind of glad I got to spend New Year’s Eve with you, even if we did fight for the most part.”

“It’s what we do best,” she laughed. “Any chance we can find our rooftop and leave it all behind?”

“I need you two on stage now, ball drop is in ten minutes,” the Director ordered.

“Unfortunately not,” Klaus groaned. “But who says we need our rooftop we’ve got right here, right now. Between you and me, midnight kisses are so overrated and I have chocolate.”

“I’m liking where you’re going with this, Mikaelson,” she grinned pulling him towards her greedily. Sure, it was only 11:50pm but they didn’t care as long as they had each other.

“Great that’s exactly how I want you to do it on stage, which is where you’re needed pronto,” the director added, noting anxiously that they weren’t breaking apart anytime soon. “Ah hello? That’s just wonderful. Can someone, uh, find Bieber for me? We might need a stand-in.”


	79. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are sporting royalty, the King and Queen of the Ice but their dreams split them up, can the Olympics bring them back together?

**XXIV Olympic Winter Games- Beijing, China**

**Feb 1, 2022, Capital Indoor Stadium**

_7:17am_

“Nice form, love,” he murmured. She was leaning against the rink post practice and not expecting him to be there, let alone so close. His hot breath tickling her ear wasn’t helping matters.

“Are you spying on me again? Do I need to get my bodyguard to kick your ass?” She asked turning around and taking him by surprise. He was dressed in his navy, Team UK uniform, and Caroline had to admit he did it justice. It didn’t hurt that the shade of his uniform matched his eyes perfectly.

“You and I both know that Lorenzo St John couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“I’m officially offended,” a familiar voice intervened, breaking their intense eye contact. “And what have I told you about calling me that, Niklaus?”

“Not to but I can’t help myself,” he smirked knowingly. “Especially when you feel the need to emulate my siblings when they’re not around.”

“Au contraire,” he argued. “Rebekah is on her way as we speak, your brothers not far behind.”

“That broomstick of hers certainly can go the distance,” he teased. Caroline couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“That’s not very nice,” he chided.

“If anyone is going to kick my ass it’s the wicked witch of the west, not you buddy.”

“We both know I could give you a run for your money, Mikaelson.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” he smirked, his left dimple making an unexpected appearance. “I suppose I should get to my training session so we can wipe the floor with your American teammates, Forbes.” He was gone before she could defend the Men’s US Ice Hockey Team. He always was such an arrogant asshat.

“Why did you date him again?”

“Why must you remind me about my past indiscretions?”

“So you won’t repeat them,” he teased. “Although it seems like every time I turn around you’re rubbing up against each other like two very needy canines.”

“Yuck, Enzo! We were doing no such thing and, for your information, he approached me.”

“So, how do you explain that little incident in the elevator yesterday?” Caroline blushed, unable to stop herself.

One minute she’d been heading to training, the next her back was up against the lift wall and he was dangerously close to using those crimson lips in an entirely non innocent way. Sometimes she hated that the attraction between them was so strong. It was like a curse. Given they lived on different continents their break-up two years earlier was easier but being thrown back together at the Winter Olympics was a distraction she didn’t need.

For Caroline the break-up was never about feelings, she still loved the idiot, but if she wanted to be the top figure skater in the word she needed to focus. His recent reappearance was doing nothing to help matters.

“We were talking,” she spluttered unconvincingly.

“Yeah that’s how I talk to my friends,” he scoffed. “Look, Care Bear, you know me and Klaus go way back to Oxford University and I love him like an annoying brother but..”

“We need to stop talking.”

“Yeah if that’s what you call it,” he muttered. “I’m only looking after you both, it doesn’t help that you’re sports royalty and the media are well aware that you dated and are desperately hoping for an Olympic reunion.”

“Wow and I thought a gold medal was pressure enough,” she growled, her breath hitching in her throat as he effortlessly took the ice, hockey stick in hand. “Let’s get out of here before I freeze.”

“That look is anything but cold, Forbes,” he chuckled.

**_Olympic Village_ **

_10:39pm_

“Took your time, love,” he growled, pulling her inside his room and kissing her before she could speak.

His stubble tickled her cheeks as his lips explored hers. He smelled like soap and mint and she melted into him. He was warm and intoxicating and Caroline felt like she was floating. She always did with Klaus.

“Mmmm,” she murmured, reluctantly pulling away. He kept his arms securely around her waist, a satisfied smile tugging at the edge of those crimson lips. “Enzo insisted on watching Legally Blonde and took ages to fall asleep. He’s like my very own guard dog. On another note, what are you wearing? Or not wearing?”

Naked except for a pair of grey, boxer briefs, Caroline was struggling to concentrate.

“You’re complaining?” She gave him a look which clearly said his arrogance wasn’t welcome. “I was taking a shower and then you knocked on my door, see my hair’s still wet.” He leaned in rubbing his cold locks over her face.

“Klaus!” He didn’t relent, finding her weak spot and tickling her mercilessly. She attempted to wriggle free from his grasp and run away. He chased her around the hotel room and before too long they ended up limbs intertwined on the large couch.

“I’ve missed this,” he murmured into the crook of her neck. “I’ve missed you.” Caroline sighed, knowing just how he felt.

“I’ve missed us.”

“And just how good we are together.” His eyes were on hers now as his hands caressed her skin slowly. “Why did we break up again?”

“For our careers,” she replied, running her hands through his damp curls. “And yet here we are distracting each other right before the biggest moment of them.”

“I can’t quit you, love.” She smiled, despite the hurdles they faced. “Did you ever think that being apart isn’t doing us any favours professionally or personally?”

“Maybe, when this is all over, we reconsider our decision?” He didn’t reply but Caroline could tell he agreed by the way he was placing kisses along the length of her neck, his arousal rubbing against her teasingly. Caroline stopped thinking, she just wanted to forget all about the competition right now and lose herself in him.

_4:23am_

Caroline couldn’t believe the time, she’d intended on going back to her room but had fallen asleep in his arms. It wasn’t altogether surprising given how good they felt.

She haphazardly threw on her clothes and let herself out of his room. It was then that Caroline noticed a familiar figure walking towards her. Hayley Marshall. Her teammate but also her biggest rival. She mentally kicked herself for staying out past curfew.

“Fancy seeing you here,” she purred, a hint of triumph in those doe eyes. Caroline didn’t bother responding, knowing there was no point in trying to appeal to her rival’s non existent sensitive side.

Not even five hours later and news of their late night rendezvous had found its way to the media. No doubt due to Hayley Marshall’s big mouth. While the media was rejoicing in the possible reconciliation, her coach wasn’t. Caroline was put on strict curfew which meant no Klaus.

It didn’t, however, stop him sending cute, love notes via Enzo. She knew he was secretly a Klaroline shipper!

Fast forward two weeks and both Caroline and Klaus left with gold medals, their sacrifices for their careers worth it. Well, almost.

The King and Queen of the Ice made it official, marrying one year later with Enzo acting as celebrant. It was only then that Klaus and Caroline knew their ultimate dreams had been realised. After winning multiple titles and medals between them they retired and had their very own hockey player and figure skater to continue the family tradition.


	80. Mission Impossible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline spies with a past

_**Otay Mesa, CA** _

“Stop doing that,” she muttered.

“Stop doing what?”

“Tapping the steering wheel,” she replied. “We’re supposed to be on a stakeout last time I checked.”

“Well, you wouldn’t let me have the radio on so I have to improvise,” he growled. “I forgot how much fun you were to work with, Forbes.”

“Trust me this is no picnic for me either, Mikaelson.” This wasn’t their first rodeo, not by a long shot. Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson were the most elite agents in their field. Caroline was attached to the FBI while Klaus was presently with MI6.

They’d met on a mission five years earlier. It had started out in a similar way, snarky insults made way to flirty banter and the next thing Caroline knew they were married. Unfortunately, working with your spouse was a whole other beast. The two very headstrong agents struggled enough deciding who was on top in the bedroom let alone on assignment.

Three years later they divorced and, up until now, had managed to avoid each other for the most part. However, Caroline still loved the idiot, unfortunately, and having to be so close to him again was messing with everything.

Currently, they were staking out a warehouse in San Diego. Their intelligence was that drugs from Tijuana were due to arrive there sometime over night. The same Mexican drug cartel involved had been working closely with a Romanian syndicate importing drugs into the UK hence why MI6 had sent Klaus over to the States on special assignment.

“I notice you still do that thing,” he murmured into the darkness.

“What thing?”

“With your tongue.”

“Excuse me?” She inhaled sharply, knowing all too well what he liked that she did with her tongue, intimately. “I hardly think that is professional.”

“Obviously someone is not getting any,” he shot back. “I was actually referring to that clicking noise you make when you’re bored.”

“I am getting plenty,” she lied, before adding, “thank you very much.”

“Oh really? Please tell me it’s not that idiot from the firearm’s division? Brad was it?"

“His name is Ben, actually, and that’s really none of your business, last time I checked I divorced your ass.”

“That you did,” he murmured and Caroline could detect a hint of sadness in his tone.

Caroline Forbes was one of those people who hated to fail, she liked to think that came from her choice of vocation, and given how royally messed up their marriage seemed to become the more she wanted to bail. What she hadn’t expected was to feel so incredibly devastated and it seemed that given his tone Klaus felt the same way. She’d successfully covered over it with a steady stream of work but having to face him again, and in such close proximity, wasn’t helping matters.

“I honestly thought it would fix everything.”

“But it didn’t?” He asked, turning to face her, his expression, although covered in shadows, was earnest.

“Seems not,” she whispered, knowing that her blue eyes would betray her but for some reason she didn’t care. “But that doesn’t mean there’s a simple solution.”

“No, I think you’re right about that,” he shared. “Just so you know there hasn’t been any Brads or Ben for me.”

“I didn’t know you were that way inclined,” she teased, before becoming serious again. “Me either.”

“Why is this so difficult?” He asked, his hand finding hers in the darkness and squeezing it softly. Before she could answer his cell rang out, breaking them from their trance.

“Mikaelson,” he answered, his hand now back by his side, making her feel cold without his touch. He nodded a few times acknowledging what was being said. Before finally responding.

“You have got to be kidding me? I don’t see how that’s going to work.” Caroline could tell by the raised voice on the other end of the line his feedback wasn’t appreciated. “Unbelievable,” he growled, disconnecting the phone.

“What’s going on?”

“Apparently they got scared off and we need to change tactics to draw them out into the open,” Klaus explained. “They want us to go undercover.”

“I thought that’s what we were doing?"

“They need us to infiltrate the syndicate together and get as much information as possible for a drug bust.”

“Well, it isn’t like we haven’t done that before,” Caroline replied confidently.

“I don’t think you understand, love,” he slipped, using his pet name for the first time in a long time. Caroline felt her insides threatening to turn to mush, it always had that effect on her. Given how vulnerable they both were to the past and their feelings, Caroline knew she had to keep things strictly business between them.

“Why? What’s the assignment?”

“They want us to go in as husband and wife.”

“I’m sorry what?” Caroline turned, her hair whipping around in the process. This was hardly the professional arrangement she’d envisaged only moments earlier.

“It’s not like we have to act at being husband and wife, Caroline. We have done it before and I have to say we’re not too bad at it.” She rolled her eyes, of course he’d be revelling in this latest development.

“Fine, as long as you keep your hands and lips to yourself,” she shot back.

“I can’t promise anything, once I’m in character all bets are off, love,” he smirked knowingly.

Turns out they intercepted and seized $65 million worth of drugs, not only that the fake married couple became a real married couple for the second time.

This time, however, was forever.


	81. Every Dog Has Its Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you just admit that your dog keeps breaking into my house because you trained him to?!”

Caroline Forbes considered herself a helpful and tolerant neighbour.

She was happy to bake cookies for Mrs Goldberg in number 13 next door because her family was out of state and she was lonely.

She was happy to help Mr Harrison from number 19 garden and plant his flower beds before spring arrived.

She was also more than happy to babysit for the Jacobs family at number 18 across the street when they wanted a date night away from their excitable triplets (all boys).

The only time she didn’t consider herself welcome or neighbourly was when Klaus Mikaelson decided to move into number 17, directly to the left of her house.

Mrs Fraser in number 23 said he was a police officer recently new to town. Mr James in number 28 mentioned that he was divorced and Ms Field in number 22 mentioned that he worked out regularly on the street and had a body built for sin. Caroline decided to put that down to the fact that she was recently divorced and way too immersed in those paperback, erotic novels.

Although, he did look good in pretty much everything he wore. Police uniform, running attire, jeans; you name it. He also had this pair of crimson lips that seemed to darken when he smirked and a rogue set of dimples that had a mind of their own. How did she know this?

As embarrassing as it was to admit, Caroline had observed all of these things from spying through her window blinds and over the backyard fence. Maybe in some states that would be considered stalking and being a police officer Klaus Mikaelson no doubt knew the law off by heart. But Caroline had no other choice.

Unfortunately, when they’d first been introduced Caroline hadn’t been as nice as she’d like. She decided to blame it on the fact that he was all sorts of delicious looking in jeans and a white Henley and his accent had thrown her off, so too the aforementioned dimples and lips. It also didn’t help that he was delivering a freshly baked batch of chocolate chip cookies to Mrs Goldberg and the Jacobs triplets were following him up the street clearly impressed by the new neighbourhood cop.

She’d muddled through the initial introductions, unable to stop herself from reminding him that Mrs Goldberg had a nut allergy. He’d proceeded to tell her that he was aware because they shared that particular trait. Caroline had excused herself as soon as possible wondering if there was anything this guy couldn’t do?

It was a Tuesday and Caroline had been out in her garden. She was a freelance journalist so worked from home but liked to get outside for some fresh air every now and again. As she walked inside she heard a loud scratching noise followed by an energetic woof. Upon entering the front hall she noticed her front door slightly ajar and her next door neighbour’s golden retriever Tully. She’d seen and heard a lot of her since he moved in and had to admit she had a soft spot for the dog, until she just witnessed her trying to dig a hole in her floorboards.

“Is this yours?’ She asked after knocking on his door and waiting for him to open it.

“Well, hello to you too, love,” he smiled, those dimples practically blinding her as he leaned against the door jamb, his arms crossed over his chest. Obviously he’d just finished work as his navy shirt was half unbuttoned at the neck, his toned chest on show. “Nice day isn’t it?”

“Well, I suppose yes it is,” she faltered. Caroline was always so confident but this guy seemed to make her forget what she was saying and given just how well his uniform matched his eyes she was struggling. “You realise this is the third time this week?”

“That you’ve come knocking on my door, yes I’ve noticed.”

“That I’ve come knocking on your day to return this,” she gestured to Tully who was happily distracted by a passing butterfly in the garden.

“She has a name you know? Actually, so do I, it’s Klaus, you know in case you’d ever like to use it. Or talk to me for more than five seconds about anything other than my dog.”

“Did you ever think that I don’t want to do that? Nor am I interested in having to return Tully every time she breaks into my property?”

“Well, she seems to like you,” he said, nodding to his dog who was now happily rubbing against her leg.

“And my house apparently,” she replied, softening slightly. She really did love this gorgeous but naughty canine. “How she manages to keep getting into my house though is a mystery, unless there’s something you’re not telling me?”

“She’s extremely gifted,” he boasted, clearly avoiding the question. “Now, would you like to come inside for a cup of tea and some biscuits, they’re baked fresh today.”

“Of course they are,” she muttered. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I’m sure we can come up with something, I’ll even let you help me if you come inside?"

“Why are you so..”

“Gorgeous, intelligent, no I know, charming?”

“I was thinking more like a smug smart ass with a dog that commits break and enter on a regular basis. You know as a police officer I would have assumed you’d take breaches like this seriously.”

“We aren’t usually in the practice of arresting canines or animals in general,” he smiled. “How about if you come in for tea I’ll let you in on a little secret?”

“How about if you tell me one thing and then I’ll decide whether or not I’ll have tea with you?”

“Fine, I might have, sort of,” he fumbled, blushing slightly and Caroline couldn’t help but swoon on the inside. He was even more attractive when shy. “Let my dog go onto your property...”

“So, the upstanding policeman is not so upstanding?” She said, hands on hips. “Tell me why I shouldn’t report you to your superior?”

“I like you but you didn’t seem to like me all that much,” he began. “And, in my defence, it was actually Tully that found her way inside I just didn’t discourage her habit. Turns out she can’t get enough of your house or the owner.”

Caroline really should have been freaked out that some guy, who she barely knew, was kind of using his dog to break into her house because apparently he liked her. But for some reason she wasn’t.

“Well, I like her too,” she admitted, patting her on the head affectionately. “And I don’t not like you, I was just a little..”

“A little?”

“Maybe I need that tea, you know as long as you haven’t laced it with anything.”

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

Caroline admitted, albeit after a healthy handful of cookies that she was jealous of all the attention he was garnering in the neighbourhood. Klaus said he was more than happy to share the baking, babysitting and gardening if she agreed to go out with him.

So, she did.

Tully couldn’t have been happier when she had her two favourite humans under the same roof not long after. Turns out she was one hell of a matchmaker.


	82. You Look Good in My Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “yes, i know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up five months ago but it’s really comfy okay. i totally don’t wear it because like it still smells like you or is the only thing that even remotely feels like home since i moved out. pfft. absolutely not.” AU

Caroline looked around the darkened house thinking just how pathetic her life had become.

It was Saturday night and here she was tending Elijah’s bonsai collection and feeding Katherine’s prized feline Juliette at his request. Elijah was a Professor at Harvard and was giving a paper at a conference in Barbados this weekend, it didn’t take long for Katherine to beg to tag along given the sun tanning possibilities.

They’d been together three years now, it was actually through Elijah she’d met his brother Klaus. They’d spent much of the first year trading barbs and playing pranks until they’d had too much tequila and ended up in bed together and then in an eighteen month relationship.

Caroline shook her head determined to not revisit the past or the memories, their time together or their break-up five months ago. She turned on the light deciding the quicker she did her errands the sooner she could get back to You’ve Got Mail, bottle of shiraz and sizeable carton of Death by Chocolate. She’d been in such a hurry to get to Kat’s place, Caroline had barely bothered to check her appearance choosing to throw on her favourite pair of sweats and grey henley piling her golden waves into a messy ponytail before jumping in her car.

“Juliette?” She called out, surprised the sassy Blue Persian wasn’t rubbing against her legs by now. She made her way to the kitchen preparing her food and reminding herself of Elijah’s ridiculously detailed instructions. Luckily Caroline lived for detail and had no intention of killing his precious bonsai.

She’d been surprised when Katherine had introduced her to Elijah all those years ago. They were complete opposites and he was nothing like the guys she usually dated but she’d realised in time that was the reason why it worked, they brought out the best in each other.

Also, Elijah hadn’t just issued her with instructions he’d asked her to come along and pick out an engagement ring before their trip. As happy as she was for her best friend, Caroline was secretly dreading having to stand across from him during the wedding ceremony. It would just hurt too much.

She heard a few loud bangs, followed by the sound of the front door opening. She froze instinctively, mentally kicking herself for not bringing the can of mace that permanently lived in her purse. She eyed the knife block hoping she had enough time to reach it before the burglar found her. She could hear the footsteps moving closer, rifling through the nearest drawer and pulling out the closest utensil.

“Don’t come any closer, I’m armed and dangerous.”

“With an egg whisk, love?” As soon as she heard his voice and the familiar endearment her heart rate quickened and not because she was scared but because of who it was. “I’d like to see that.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” She hissed as he came into view, looking more delicious than ever with those crimson lips and dressed in fitted, dark jeans and a white t-shirt. “You know, besides break and enter.”

“I have a key,” he replied defensively and holding it up as proof. “I forgot how much you make me feel like a naughty boy.”

“Because that’s what you are and I’m surprised they trust you with that thing,” she muttered, finally lowering the whisk.

“If you must know, Katherine asked me to look in on the cat and water Elijah’s weeds.”

“Assuming from that eloquent description, Elijah has no idea about this arrangement.”

“And why would you think that?” He baulked.

“Because I’m fairly certain he would rather euthanise his bonsai than allow you within ten feet of them.”

“Plants love me,” he argued.

“You realise we’ve been set up?”

“Never knew big brother had it in him,” he grumbled. before letting out an unexpected yelp. “Son of a….”

“I’ve been wondering when you would grace us with your presence Juliette,” Caroline chuckled, rattling the packet of cat biscuits to get her attention. Juliette had a tendency to nip ankles when she was hungry and Caroline had to admit she wasn’t that upset about her target. “Oh, Juliette is the cat, in case you were wondering.”

“Why do you do that?” He murmured moving closer, his blue eyes settling on hers curiously.

“Do what exactly?”

“Treat me like I’m five years-old?”

“Well, if the shoe fits,” she mumbled, her gaze now downcast due to their close proximity.

“Says the person threatening me with an egg whisk who obviously stole my favourite shirt.” Caroline felt her face begin to heat up, kicking herself for being caught out in his henley. When he’d accidentally left it behind after moving out, Caroline had shamelessly held onto it revelling in his scent as some form of comfort.

“It’s comfortable,” she mumbled, weakly.

“Oh really?” He asked, his left eyebrow cocked curiously. “Is that all?”

“What do you mean, is that all?” She growled. “I mean, I totally don’t wear it because it still smells like you or is the only thing that even remotely feels like home since i moved out.” The words were out before she could stop them. His shocked expression was enough to tell her she’d said way too much.

“So, why did you leave me?” He finally responded, his voice raspy. “I didn’t want to break up but you didn’t give me any choice in the matter. I’ve spent every Saturday since we broke up on the couch, this is the biggest night I’ve had in five months.” She stilled, trying to ignore the happiness she felt about him being holed up inside like her. Then she realised it didn’t matter.

“But you were working so much and we never saw each other and then all of the fighting and…”

“Welcome to a relationship, Caroline,” he groaned in frustration. “Things aren’t always going to be perfect, even for such a perfectionist, but god damn it Caroline I still love you.”

“You do?”

“Was there ever any doubt?” He smiled, fastening a lock behind her left ear. “Even if you drive me absolutely crazy.”

“You know you’re not getting this top back without a fight, right?”

“I think that remains to be seen,” he laughed. “I have this amazing ability to remove clothing without too much resistance.” Klaus leaned in closer but before their lips could meet her phone buzzed, so too his.

They gave each other a knowing look before checking their cell messages. They were silent, only pausing to send each other a knowing glance.

“You realise that the best man and maid-of-honour totally do it after the wedding right?” He grinned. “It’s a rite of passage, love.”

“I don’t see any reason why we can’t start practicing now,” she smiled, pulling him closer and finding his lips greedily. He pulled away briefly, licking those lips teasingly.

“You look good in my shirt, sweetheart.”

“Damn right I do,” she shot back, pulling him back into her embrace happy that finally things were working out.


	83. Animal House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s the fifth time your ferret has broken into my apartment.”

_**10pm** _

“That’s the fifth time your ferret has broken into my apartment,” he growled, handing over the wriggling, blonde, furry and extremely guilty party to her owner.

“She likes her freedom.”

“Obviously.”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t cook bacon like twenty-four seven then she wouldn’t feel the need to visit so often.”

“It’s not that often and anyway, how is that my fault exactly?” He baulked. Caroline knew her neighbour was English and extremely uptight but standing in her doorway in a pair of brief, boxer shorts and a fitted grey henley his hair slightly rumpled, she was beginning to realise maybe there was more to him than she thought. And she wasn’t just talking about the generous package she could make out within the confines of his boxers.

“I’m a vegetarian so Lola has a tendency to forage elsewhere,” she added by way of explanation. “Apparently tofu doesn’t really make the cut.”

“You don’t say,” he bristled. If Caroline was being honest she could see his nipples hardening through the thin fabric and was struggling to concentrate with that discovery as well as the generously endowed one below.

“Um,” she stalled, trying to focus but the distraction was too great to ignore. “It won’t happen again.”

“That’s what you said the last four times,” he argued, those crimson lips pursed unimpressively.

“You make it sound like I did this on purpose,” she huffed.

“Well, you said it.”

“As much I enjoy shooting the breeze,” she drawled sarcastically. “I promise I’ll keep her under control.” Caroline gave him a curt nod and shut the door before he could berate her again. There was no way she was going to lose it in front of the uptight neighbour that may have been slightly attractive.

“You know, a simple apology wouldn’t go astray, love,” he bellowed through the closed door. She leaned up against it, his words not upsetting her but causing a few tingles inside. Lola had since squirmed free and was slinking her way across the room.

“You felt it too, you big flirt,” she chided at her runaway ferret. Lola was far from innocent and Caroline had to make sure she kept her restrained and unable to escape. The last thing she needed was that smug idiot coming to her door again.

_**5 hours later...** _

Caroline woke abruptly from a dream, or was it a nightmare? She wasn’t quite sure why she was wearing a Zorro costume and being chased by giant avocados but knew she’d need to hit up google in the morning to find out why. There was no way a dream like that didn’t have some powerful meaning.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim glow of the street lights creeping through the edge of her blind. She turned over, noticing that Lola wasn’t in her cage. She sat up abruptly thinking she should have named her Houdini instead.

If she wasn’t there, Caroline knew exactly where and whom she’d be with and she suddenly felt full of dread. Not because he’d come over and deliver another lecture but because he’d probably be even less dressed given the time.

She threw off the covers, busily making her way toward the front door without even bothering to check her attire. Hopefully Lola would only be roaming the hallway. Given it was middle of the night, Caroline couldn’t imagine she’d gotten any further. She crept into the hall, pulling her door to quietly. Luckily it was lit, so she could search the area. Unfortunately Lola was nowhere to be seen. Knowing her naughty pet, Caroline was fairly certain she’d be hiding around a corner, she always did love a game.

Not wanting to disturb her, Caroline dropped onto her hands and knees. The fact her pale blue, skimpy nightie rode up mid-thigh the last thing on her mind.

“Lola!” She hissed, her eyes flickering to the gold number 9 on his door and praying Klaus wouldn’t be roused. “Get your furry ass out here!”

“I’m kind of offended you think my ass is furry,” a familiar and extremely smug voice answered. Caroline didn’t even bother getting up, just knocked her head on the carpet a few times. “No witty come back, love?”

“Don’t call me love,” she growled, her forehead still firmly on the ground, her blonde waves fanned outward.

“I thought it was kind of nice given your insult.” Caroline lifted her head slowly, dreading his knowing expression. What she found wasn’t helping her bad mood. If she thought his appearance was brief earlier, his now bare chest and fitted bottoms were bordering on almost naked.

She gulped, trying to compose herself but felt it returning slowly when she noticed the familiar blonde in his hands. If Caroline was being honest, Lola seemed to be enjoying herself given just relaxed she was. Traitor. She felt her nightie brush her panties and realised just how practically naked she must have looked. Caroline stood up shakily, her hands tugging at the nightie and willing it to go lower.

“It wasn’t me,” she sighed, trying to ignore his blue eyes hovering on the lace hem.

“Another excuse?”

“I’m not a liar,” she scowled. “In fact my best friend Katherine says I’m probably the most unapologetically honest person she’s ever met.”

“Really?” His left eyebrow cocked curiously.

“Yeah apparently I’d suck at poker. I have this tendency to...”

“Ramble when you’re nervous?”

“At least I’m not a smug, know-it-all that delights in the misery of other people,” she accused, feeling her nipples spring to attention and crossing her arms over her chest to hide that particular fact.

“Says the girl whose ferret keeps breaking into my place?”

“All her,” she replied gruffly. “I’d be the worst burglar known to man. Now, if you would just relinquish my little thief, I’ll be on my way.”

“I would but between you and me, she doesn’t seem to want to go anywhere.” Caroline looked at her little Lolita ashamedly, resting in his arms happily.

“Sell out,” Caroline shot back. “Anyway, since when did you like her so much?” It was the first time she realised just how much he seemed to be enjoying her company as she him.

“I suppose you could say she’s growing on me,” he admitted, albeit a little sheepishly.

“Oh really?”

“Okay, you caught me. I might have lied earlier when I said I was angry about her trespassing.”

“Meaning?”

“I might have also cooked a few things that she’d like,” he whispered, that handsome face unexpectedly blushing slightly.

“Hey, she’s my pet,” Caroline baulked. “Even if Lola is shamelessly nuzzling into your thieving arms right now.”

“At first I liked her but it wasn’t until I met her owner that I was really hooked.”

“If that’s a line...”

“On the contrary love, it’s anything but that,” he smiled. It was the first time she’d seen such a sincere expression from her neighbour. “Would you fancy a hot cocoa as a peace offering?” Caroline faltered. Yes, she found him attractive but wasn’t the kind of girl to succumb to his charms so quickly, even if Lola was easy. “I have marshmallows,” he offered.

“What colour?”

“Pink...”

“In that case I can’t...”

“And white,” he interrupted hopefully. Damn him, it was like he could read her mind. “It’s just a drink, I promise.” She smiled, nodding warmly and following him and her sell-out ferret inside.

Five hours later she left with Lola in hand, extremely tired but after learning more about her neighbour, Caroline realised just how wrong she’d been.

Three years later they were married. Even though the wedding planner had his reservations, Lola was ring bearer on the day. After all, she was the one who brought them together in the first place.


	84. Superfoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my neighbor and I figured out you’re a superhero so I leave food on your doorstep because I figure you don’t have time to get food for yourself.”

_**3:45am - Friday** _

Caroline had never been a good sleeper and would find herself wide awake in the middle of the night.

One thing she found to relax her in the early hours of an insomnia-fuelled haze was cooking. She was no Jamie Oliver or Heston Blumenthal but Caroline liked to think her creations were as just as much delicious as they were inventive. Tonight she was making a simple blueberry, chocolate and brie toasted sandwich. She liked to mix together sweet and savoury ingredients, Caroline figured it was her unique cooking signature. Her best friends Bonnie and Katherine were yet to embrace her recipes but she figured they just needed some time to get used to the combination of flavours.

Before she could bite into her creation, Caroline heard him climbing the stairs, panting as he did it. She consulted the clock which read 3:45am, he was later than usual this morning. There were rumours swirling around the building that he had a different woman each night. Caroline had seen Klaus Mikaelson around the halls and given his extremely good looks she wasn’t really surprised.

With her curiosity well and truly piqued, she crept towards her door and opened it an inch. He was making his way down the hall with a slight limp, Caroline couldn’t miss his muscular physique fitted snugly into what looked like black leather. Obviously someone liked his sex life a little kinky. Given he looked that delicious, Caroline figured tonight’s date would have been left extremely satisfied.

She watched as he fumbled with his keys outside the door, wincing in what seemed like pain. From this vantage point Caroline couldn’t miss the beginnings of a bruise on his left cheek, a cut above his right eye and stray, red smears of blood on his neck and arms. Kinky was one thing in the bedroom but violence? Something didn’t add up here.

Caroline was so caught up in her thoughts about his whereabouts that she didn’t notice his gaze fixed on her peeking through the door. She yelped in surprise and shut the door, her heart pounding in her chest from getting caught. Some covert spy she was.

If sleep was difficult before it was even harder after that. Caroline paced the living room, the possibilities becoming wilder with every minute. He was in one of those underground fight clubs she saw a documentary about last week or maybe he was in a gang. Either option seemed cruel to someone with such a pretty face.

Her eyes landed on the untouched sandwich and Caroline decided to give it to her neighbour. Whatever he was involved in, legal or not, the guy deserved a good feed after his night. She crept across the hall, trying not to rouse any of her neighbours given she was only clothed in tiny shorts and a fitted singlet. She placed it on his mat carefully, tapping quietly on his door and rushing back to the security of her apartment. This time she took no chances, looking through the peep hole.

_**4:05am - Friday** _

Klaus had finally peeled off his sweaty clothes and was just about to sink into a much needed warm bath when he heard a light tapping on his door. This crime fighting gig was tough. He’d lost count on just how many cuts, bruises and broken limbs he’d sustained the past five years. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hobbled towards his door, wondering who would be knocking this time of the morning.

The first thing Klaus saw was what looked like a toasted sandwich on a white plate on his doorstep. He looked around the hall, swearing he could see a flash of movement through her peep hole.

Caroline Forbes had been his neighbour for about a year now and Klaus found himself immediately attracted to the beautiful blonde. If Klaus was a normal guy he might have pursued her but he would never wish himself and his crazy life on anyone. Klaus smiled to himself and picked up the plate, thinking he could do with a snack right now.

After shutting the door, he took a generous bite. What filled his mouth was something equal parts weird and disgusting. He limped to the kitchen and put the rest of the contents into the trashcan. Was she trying to poison him? Whatever was happening, Klaus was entirely too exhausted to work out her intentions.

After waking the next morning, Klaus carefully washed her plate deciding her intentions had been good even if her cooking wasn’t. He placed it on her mat quietly and left for his day job.

_**1:55am - Tuesday** _

Caroline never expected that they would fall into such an easy ritual. When he’d returned her plate on Friday, Caroline was slightly embarrassed he knew it was from her but given her poor spying skills it was hardly surprising.

This morning she’d created a mushroom, apple and leek tart. The fact he finished every meal she provided had given Caroline the extra confidence to become more adventurous with her meals. It didn’t hurt that she usually got a nice view of his chiselled abs when he opened the door either. Some would call it stalking but Caroline considered it her reward for cooking. She still wasn’t quite sure what he did at night and why he seemed to be beaten up in some way but she was too afraid to ask given they’d never spoken before.

Unlike other nights where she waited for him to arrive home, Caroline was too excited so left it there for him to find on his return. She held her breath excited about seeing her neighbour again but he didn’t arrive. Hours passed but still nothing. Caroline went to bed disappointed, even more so when she found her offering untouched the next morning. Was it the mushrooms? She knew they were an acquired taste for some people.

Caroline collected the plate, not wanting to attract any mice and threw it in the bin dejectedly before making her way to the laundry room. At least she could try and be productive in her disappointment. The room was basically empty at this time during the week. Caroline unloaded her clothes into the washer and switched it on.

Her finger hadn’t left the button long when she spied him in the darkened corner. Her neighbour. She’d seen him beaten up before but never this badly. Caroline was on autopilot, moving across the room and placing a hand on his bloodied cheek.

“What are you doing down here? What happened?” Klaus didn’t respond immediately, it seemed like his pain was too intense to even contemplate replying. His blue eyes bored into hers, silently communicating with her. Whatever happened was bad. “Come on,” she urged, holding onto his arm watching him wince. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“I’m not going to the hospital, I can’t,’ he managed to bite out slowly. Caroline was beginning to think her gang theory was on point. “Please?”

“Fine,” she said, against her better judgement. “Let’s try and get you patched up.”

Caroline found the first aid kit and gently tended to his bloodied cuts. It was obvious each touch she administered was causing him extreme pain but he sat there dutifully, allowing Caroline to fix him. She’d finally managed to get him upstairs, which wasn’t an easy feat given his weight. Laying him on the bed, Caroline gave him a few aspirin and pulled up the blankets.

“You should get some sleep,” she murmured, attempting to leave.

“Please, don’t go,” he uttered, his eyes barely open.

“I suppose I could stay a little longer,” she agreed. His eyes closed completely, his breathing becoming slower and heavier. “You really have to stop hurting yourself like this,” she pleaded, speaking to herself more than the stubborn, sleeping beauty. “Why do you do this?” It was the big question she figured would never get answered.

“I missed your food,” he mumbled, scaring her slightly given she assumed he was fast asleep. Even after everything, Caroline had to smile that through his pain her cooking was still on his mind.

_**2:35am - Saturday** _

For a weekend it was pretty quiet. Klaus had been patrolling the streets as usual and had only come across two lowlives which was probably a good thing given he was still trying to heal. Monday had been one of his tougher nights and Klaus had found himself barely able to get home, let alone upstairs. Hence why he was hiding out in the laundry room.

What Klaus hadn’t expected was to run into Caroline. Klaus was finding it extremely difficult not to tell her the truth, especially as she attentively tended to his injuries. He’d never had anyone in his life who cared for him in that moment like she did and Klaus would be lying if he said the beautiful stranger hadn’t been on his mind all week long.

“No!” He heard a loud cry pierce the night air. Klaus was immediately rushing towards the screams. “You can’t have it. That’s my favourite Gucci purse.” What Klaus wasn’t expecting as he approached the scene was for the victim to be hanging on so determinedly to the purse her thief was attempting to steal. Another thing he wasn’t expecting was to see none other than his beautifully attired neighbour kicking her would be attacker.

“I’m getting the impression the lady wants to keep her purse,” he interrupted faking an American accent and scaring the mugger mid attack.

“Stay out of this, Zorro,” he growled, pulling harder on the purse. With his obligatory black mask, Klaus had been called many names over the years. This was one of the better ones.

“I don’t think I can do that,” Klaus threatened, his fist making contact with his exposed jaw. Obviously unprepared for the hit, the attacker fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

“One punch? Impressive,” she murmured, taking in the passed out thief. “Although I was holding my own, I was just about to go for the crown jewels.”

“Impressive,” he repeated, a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

“I’ve taken some self defence classes.”

“I’m starting to think you could put me out of a job,” he joked.

“Well, as long as you’re okay.” He began to move away, worried about her recognising him.

“Well, you might as well walk me home then. You know seeing as we’re going to the same place.” Klaus was silent for a moment working out how to respond. “At least I know why you come home beaten up most nights, although looks like your luck is changing. I’ve never seen that face so normal.”

“How?”

“Oh come on,” she drawled. “If you want to keep your identity secret you might want to invest in some accent lessons and a full length mask. Those crimson lips and dimples are a dead giveaway.”

“I didn’t realise that you’d committed my features to memory, sweetheart.”

“Well, when you have to mend a beaten up face it tends to come with the territory.”

“Thank you for that, Caroline,” he smiled, placing his hands lightly on her hips. “And for the snacks.”

“Well, every superhero needs their sustenance. Speaking of which, how about we go back to my place and I’ll cook.”

“Sounds great, love,” he grinned, placing his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward their building. “Although, now we’re being honest, there’s something I really need to tell you about your food.”


	85. I Want You to Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the scene in the TVD graduation episode have gone with Klaus discovering all of Caroline’s missed calls and voicemails upon arriving in Mystic Falls? Hopefully a little something like this and with a slightly different ending....

Klaus ran his thumb slowly over the graduation announcement card and in particular her name written in perfect, black cursive. The paper was beginning to wear given just how many times he’d read it.

There was no denying he’d missed Caroline since being in New Orleans but had resigned himself not to see her for a while, well until however long it takes he’d told himself.

It had been a particularly uneventful day, except for his usual plotting to bring down Marcel and regain the throne, when Elijah had thrown a stack of mail on the coffee table in the lounge room. The crisp, white envelope on top with the neat handwriting had immediately caught his attention. He leaned across and picked it up, tracing the address with his finger and then inhaling the floral perfumed scent emanating from the stationery like the wolf he was. His crimson lips curved into a knowing smile. It was from her.

He checked that the room was clear from his eldest brother’s prying eyes before ripping it open excitedly and wondering what Caroline wanted. The card inside seemed elegant and unassuming but on closer inspection her intentions were clear and to the point. He smiled thinking just how Caroline Forbes that was.

Yes, she probably wanted a monetary gift but the fact she’d sent it all the way to New Orleans meant she’d been thinking about him. It was then he made the arrangements to charter an aeroplane and fly directly to Mystic Falls so he wouldn’t miss her big day.

Elijah had immediately questioned his movements and why he’d changed suits five times. Klaus had merely growled in his direction before making his way to the airport. The last thing he needed was his family teasing him unnecessarily.

The plane wheels impacted with the runway breaking Klaus from his trance. He was finally back in Mystic Falls. He wasn’t quite sure how his reappearance would be received but figured some cash and his other begrudging gift would be welcomed. He rummaged in his pocket for his cell, figuring it was safe to turn it on now they were taxiing along the small airstrip. What he wasn’t expecting was the multiple beeps that rang out. He consulted the screen noting nineteen missed calls and thirteen voice mails. Had something happened in the quarter in his short absence? He navigated through the screens finding his missed call register. Every call belonged to Caroline and he felt the nerves swirl around his stomach. If anything had happened to her, Klaus would torture whomever was responsible. The front door opened and Klaus stalked down the stairs purposefully feeling the cool air hit his flushed face. His hands shook angrily as he consulted his voicemails and pressed the button to hear what she’d left him.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 10:47am] “Klaus, we need your help. Damon was bitten by a werewolf. Call me back.”

He checked his watch, noticing that she’d left that message five hours earlier. Klaus didn’t care for the eldest Salvatore or for saving his life but Caroline had a way of making him do exactly what he didn’t want to do. He’d be upset if he didn’t love her and that bossy nature so much. He jumped into the waiting car, barking instructions to the Salvatore Boarding House. Yet again he would save a life but only for her. It was always just for her. He held his phone to his ear again oblivious to the passing scenery, listening for the next message in anticipation.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 11:09am] “So much for a call back. If you’re somewhere eating beignets or ordering your minions to pick up your dry cleaning while I’m in full on crisis mode, I’m going to be pretty disappointed, Mikaelson.”

Klaus chuckled aloud, earning a curious glance from his chauffeur in the rear view mirror. He really needed to learn to control those emotional urges but Caroline brought it out in him.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 11:23am] “I get the whole Mikaelson family creepy vibe (complete with carting your siblings around in coffins) but come on. A call back wouldn’t be so difficult given my predicament.”

Klaus would have been offended if it wasn’t Caroline saying those words, especially in that gorgeous but slightly panicked tone.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 11:27am] “I get it, this is what you want. Me begging for you to come to town and you pretending to play hard to get. Just so you know playing hard to get is so last year according to Cosmopolitan and that doesn’t change the current state of the emergency.”

Klaus figured the drive would be boring but he was enjoying himself immensely listening to her cute voice. In fact he could do this all day.

[Thursday 16 May, 2013 - 11:35am] “Klaus now is not the time to decide that you are over me. I’m going to call you every ten minutes until you get your ass here to save Damon’s life.”

His ears pricked up at that last message. She didn’t want him to be over her? He played it back just to be sure that’s what she’d uttered. Yeah, sure there was an emergency but even Klaus knew that Caroline Forbes never said anything she didn’t mean. Hell, Klaus figured a truth serum would be pointless given her unabashed and refreshing honesty.

It was at that point he was tempted to call her and relieve her fears, but he saw the Boarding House looming in the distance. The one thing Klaus knew was that as soon he was finished there he was going to seek out the beautiful blonde for an explanation.

[Thursday May 16th, 2013 - 11:45am] “I bet you thought I was lying about those ten minute intervals,” she growled. “You know I’m just going to say it. I thought after a thousand years you would have learnt some decorum. Obviously I was wrong.”

They pulled up at their destination and Klaus stepped out of the car, his phone still stuck to his ear intently.

[Thursday May 16th - 11:55am] “Have you been reading He’s Not that into You’? Because just so you know those circumstances don’t apply in crises.”

Klaus made a mental note to read that upon returning to New Orleans before knocking on their front door. Once he’d finished here Klaus had every intention of finding Caroline and following up on some of those messages.

_**75 minutes later** _

“How’d you get here so fast?”

“I was already on my way,” he smiled knowingly. “I received your graduation announcement. I assume you’re expecting cash?” He asked pulling the card from his pocket and hoping she didn’t notice how worn it looked.

“That or a mini fridge,” she grinned. It was difficult being this close and after all her frantic messages not to kiss those beautiful, pink lips. He shook his head slightly attempting to regain his composure. He’d planned exactly what was going to say and what gift he was going to selflessly give but all of those messages stuck in his head, even the six he hadn’t heard yet.

“I am sorry I missed your calls, your messages...”

“You listened to my messages,” she squeaked.

“I assumed that was the point of voicemail, love.”

“I was under a lot of stress,” she argued. “I don’t usually go around just saying...”

“Saying what?”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you, Mikaelson?” Klaus had to control his dimples knowing that they wouldn’t be too well received right now.

“I was happy to help,” he offered diplomatically. “Those messages were just an added bonus. I think the last few will be a nice distraction on my way home.”

“You haven’t listened to them all?”

“Well, not yet.”

“I’ll do anything if you just don’t listen to them,” she rambled, her hands running distractedly through those golden waves he loved so much. Obviously someone had admitted more than he’d ever expected.

“Whatever you want.” Klaus had to ignore the lust coursing through his body at that particular suggestion. “How about a drink? It’s the least you deserve for graduating.” She regarded him solemnly before nodding in agreement. “And a promise.” He murmured, threading his arm through hers as they walked away in the darkness.

“A promise?” She asked curiously.

“How about we talk about that later, I figure you and I both have however long it takes to discuss that.”


	86. Right Here Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is like a phone accompaniment to my 'what if' drabble about Klaus hearing all of Caroline's voicemails before returning to Mystic Falls on the graduation episode called I Want You to Want Me (last chapter) - What if we heard the bajilion messages Klaus left for Caroline after he thought he'd been staked and was possibly dying?

"Streamers?" Caroline had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes at Dana's ridiculous decorations suggestions for prom. What did she think this was? A child's birthday party? There was no way her senior prom was going to be anything less than elegant.

Her cell buzzed beside her on the table for what seemed like the millionth time. She'd purposely put it on silent but had obviously forgotten to turn off the vibrate function. Her eyes flickered to the lit up screen noticing his name on it, yet again. Why the Original Hybrid was incessantly calling her was a mystery but one she thought could wait until at least after they'd decided on refreshments.

The rest of the committee stared at her curiously, obviously they'd noticed his blatant attempts to reach her too.

"Uh, excuse me," she murmured. "It's my mom, wouldn't want to keep the sheriff waiting." It was a feeble excuse but the best she had right at that moment.

Walking from the room she rounded the corner and consulted her phone angrily noting the eleven missed calls and seven voice mails. How dare he interrupt her meeting? Caroline didn't care if he was the most powerful creature on earth, his decorum left a lot to be desired.

Obviously he thought that digging those graves meant she owed him or something but given his brutal rebuff shortly afterwards she wondered why he suddenly cared? Caroline wouldn't tell anyone but that had hurt. Yes, maybe she'd deserved it just a teeny-tiny bit after her comment about him being a terrible person but he was the one who threw it back in her face during a decidedly emotional moment.

It was then she knew they had to have this out face-to-face and made her way towards her car holding the phone to her ear as she did.

[Thursday 28 March, 2013 - 4:29pm] "Caroline."

It was only one word, but the low, wolf-like growl he emitted was enough to tell her something wasn't right. She jumped into the driver's seat, put her seat belt on and activated the hands free (safety first and all that).

If this was one of his pathetic attempts to get her in the same room Caroline was pretty certain she'd test that indestructible theory when it came to the Original. Caroline barely noticed the scenery as it rushed past, too curious about the other six voicemails.

[Thursday 28 March 2013 - 4:37pm) "I need you here, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes, of course the stubborn ass wouldn't say please even if he did end it with the familiar endearment.

[Thursday 28 March 2013 - 4:43pm] "I have something stuck," he grunted into the phone.

Caroline eyebrows flew up and she nearly swerved off the road. He had what stuck and most importantly where? Maybe going to pay him a visit wasn't the best idea. She continued onto the next message and along the road to his house, too deep into this bizarre mystery to stop herself.

[Thursday 28 March 2013 - 4:51pm] "I'm dying," he hissed in pain. "The least you could is pick up the bloody phone in my time of need."

Trust Klaus to make this all about him. She wasn't quite sure if he was actually dying or just a huge hypochondriac. She was going with the latter. She almost turned around but the way he'd uttered those words had worried her slightly, not that she'd admit it aloud. She continued on through the voicemails her curiosity well and truly piqued.

[Thursday 28 March 2013 - 4:56pm] "I'm not accustomed to people ignoring my calls. Even if you are the most beautifully frustrating woman I know."

Caroline was pretty sure he meant that as a compliment but his pain had obviously set in. By now she was too invested and a tiny bit worried to turn around. Caroline pulled up outside his impressive house, noting that she still had two messages left. Given his obviously increasing pain, she was thinking the rest wouldn't be so kind or so coherent.

"I got your fifty bajillion messages, this better be life or death." She announced, after letting herself into the house.

"Go away." She would know that growl from anywhere.

"Klaus, where are you?" She asked as he came into view, partially naked and leaning against the piano stool helplessly. "What happened to you?"

"I need more time," he begged. "Stop hounding me!"

"I'm hounding you? I'm supposed to be running three different prom committees right now and you keep phone stalking me."

"Caroline? Is that really you?" He mumbled his dark, blue eyes boring into hers and pulling himself onto the seat slowly. "Prove it to me."

"Okay, I don't know if this is a new way of flirting, it sucks." Caroline scoffed. Why had she suddenly become responsible for the Original Hybrid? Surely he had some minions around to pander to his needs? "And don't get me started on those voicemail messages."

"As you can see, I was kind of desperate." Desperate to take his shirt off obviously and flash those toned chest muscles in her direction. The tattoos were another distraction and Caroline decided to blame it on the fact that she supposedly really liked birds. That was what she was telling herself anyway.

"Mmmm yes," she answered, fighting the urge to lick her lips he looked that delicious.

"Are you alright, love?" She immediately snapped to attention, not wanting to betray her feelings.

"I was perfectly fine until you ruined my day," she huffed, the fact that two voicemails were still sitting there teasingly and causing her fingers to twitch uncontrollably while she attempted to look away from his naked, and unfortunately enticing, physique.

"Well, now that you're here love, any chance you could help me out?" He held out a pair of pliers hopefully in her direction. "Silas got me with the white oak stake earlier and it seems I have a piece still lodged inside."

"If you're even telling the truth, where in the hell am I supposed to use those?" She hissed, feeling herself lose control all over again. She knew something was stuck but still wasn't quite so sure where.

"I could think of multiple places I'd like you to touch me, sweetheart, but how about I show you where the damage has been done." He pointed precariously past his shoulder and Caroline wasn't quite sure whether to be relieved or not.

"You're being facetious," she baulked, trying to cover her reaction.

"Maybe so but I'm also in pain and incredibly agitated if you couldn't tell." Caroline narrowed her eyes in his direction. "Oh, trust me I can tell, although agitated seems a little understated. And what makes you think I have any reason to help save you?" His gaze was unwavering. Bastard.

"Besides the possibility of me dying and killing off everyone I've turned, including Lockwood, I'd really like to think you might consider me even slightly worthy of your time." Caroline was struggling to function. Why did this frustrating ass have the ability to mess with her emotions?

"I don't know, last time I checked I had urgent prom business to deal with and there's also the question of those two remaining voicemails I should probably consult before making my decision."

"You don't want to do that," he murmured nervously, which was out of character for Klaus Mikaelson.

"And why is that exactly, grouchy?"

"I might have said something slightly emotional," he uttered. "But blame it on the stress of the situation."

At that point Caroline took a seat knowing that if he wanted her help she had every intention of finding out exactly what those messages said and exactly what he meant by them. She'd cleared her prom schedule for him, it was the least he could do.


	87. Diplomacy 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love weekend mini prompts! How about Klaus is the most sought after bachelor British PM and Caroline is a US ambassador who he has a crush on

“You could have been a little nicer, Niklaus,” Rebekah huffed.

“I was pleasant enough, sister,” he said dismissively as they made their way through the expansive hallway at 10 Downing Street. “Why do I always feel like you’re never grown up with all of this nagging?”

“After the display you just put on in the back garden, I think you shouldn’t be questioning my maturity. You’re the bloody Prime Minister and it’s my job as both your press secretary and suffering sister to tell you when you’re being an ass.” Klaus rolled his eyes wondering whatever made him decide to hire her in such a senior position in his administration. He decided to blame it on the wave of elation he felt after winning the election two years earlier. 

“What did I do that was so wrong? I was perfectly civil with the Ambassador, which quite frankly she doesn’t deserve.”

“You were curt at best,” she shot back. “You’re still annoyed about her winning that impromptu debate at the Lord Mayor’s reception the other week.” 

“I didn’t lose anything,” he growled. “I was just doing the right thing by letting her win, it’s called diplomacy 101, Rebekah.”

“Please don’t ever utter that phrase again and I’d refrain from ever telling the Foreign Secretary that you used it in the first place.”

“Being Prime Minister…” 

“Oh please, if I have to hear another sentence beginning with those three words I might suffocate you with them. You were rude to Ms Forbes because she outsmarted you, end of story. All we can hope is that your manners improve by the fourth.”

“What’s on the fourth?”

“The big Independence Day Gala at the American Embassy, hence the date,” his Executive Assistant, Lexi, interrupted from a nearby room falling in step beside them. “I’ve had your best Armani Tuxedo cleaned for the occasion, Sir.” Lexi had worked for him since he was a councillor in rural England and she was as efficient as she was brutally honest.

“Must I go?”

“Sounds like someone’s still annoyed about being schooled by the Ambassador,” she singsonged.

“You have no idea, Lexi, he was so rude to her at morning tea.”

“Don’t you two know by now that…”

“You’re the Prime Minister?” A male voice interrupted, obviously bored. “Between you and me, there’s only so much vanity I can spare before lunch.”

“Says my head of security who should be more concerned about my safety than his next meal,” he growled thinking about his error in not employing one family member but two. “How much do I pay you again?”

“Not nearly enough, Your Majesty,” he muttered sarcastically, swiping the chart from Lexi. “You supposedly hated Olivia in the third grade, even muddied her dress, but we all knew you loved her.”

“Excuse me? She told me I was stupid.”

“Exactly, Nik. History repeating itself, dumb ass. Looks like I’m going to need to do a full security detail for the event at the American Embassy and will need to be there on hand, just in case.”

“In case of what exactly? We may have our differences but generally Uncle Sam is still our friend in this part of the world, Kol.”

“Speak for yourself, your dignity and that prawn entree is just too good to ignore, Niklaus.” His younger brother was gone before he could object, funnily enough so too his sister and most trusted assistant. The silence was overwhelming, something that never worried him until Caroline Forbes arrived.

Klaus wanted to hate her, so much, but she had this endearing habit of fastening a blonde lock behind her ear tellingly while managing to debate him on most subjects. He was fairly certain he fell in love with her at that moment, even if it was a diplomatic ploy. What he couldn’t deny was just how brilliant she was and as Prime Minister he wasn’t quite sure how to handle those burgeoning feelings ahead of the July Fourth reception, especially given his staff’s interference.

_July 4…._

Caroline Forbes considered herself a lady but, at the same time, didn’t take grief from anyone, in fact she was fairly certain her position as the American Ambassador to Britain wasn’t a coincidence. Most people had been wonderful since her arrival in London, but there was a prickly someone who wasn’t quite so excited by her arrival. 

Klaus Mikaelson was the Prime Minister but he was also an ass whose ego was the size of Britain, Europe and beyond and hated being wrong. Unfortunately, the US frowned upon their Ambassadors causing an international incident due to knee injuries and verbal spats so she was stuck in the whole diplomacy 101 merry-go-round.

She decided to make the best of a bad situation by dressing in her favourite red gown, her blonde waves falling over her shoulders effortlessly. His dark, blue eyes hungrily sought out hers as she made her way into the ballroom. He held out his arm, a supposedly simple gesture between two countries in waltz format but Caroline was resisting every urge to rip his tuxedo off. Bastard.

“I was an ass,” he began as they moved across the dance floor, startling her slightly. “I’m sorry, I have this tendency of becoming defensive when I like someone.”

“Did you have a brain transplant since we last met?” She murmured through pursed lips, knowing they were being watched. 

“My sister, brother and assistant were hoping, but there’s only so many hours in the day, love.”

“Did I say you could call me, love? It’s Your Excellency, Mr Prime Minister.”

“I’d rather spend a lot less time on titles and more on…”

“Seriously, Mikaelson?” She growled as he lead her across the floor, her heart beat only increasing with every move. “I’m too smart to be seduced by you.”

“That’s why I like you.” His eyes were fixed on hers as they stopped momentarily. As attracted as she was, Caroline liked to think she wasn’t that easy. 

“Between you and me, it’s going to take a lot more effort than that,” she growled, pulling her hand away and losing physical contact. He seemed surprised but given the way the Prime Minister held her gaze, she knew it was going to be a contest of wills for some time to come.

Something both were equally weary and excited about. 


	88. Hells Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline decides to give Klaus a taste of his own medicine.

The bell jingled yet again, breaking Caroline from her thoughts as she stared out in frustration from the kitchen window.

She may have loved Klaus (even if it was waning at the present moment) but the incessant ringing combined with his man-flu type whining was weighing on her last nerve. Why she’d given him a bell was something she was going to have to revisit next time.

Caroline knew most males complained about being sick but she hoped Klaus wasn’t worse than that.

She was wrong.

He was the worst.

And now he was armed with her bell and wouldn’t stop ringing the damn thing. She hit her head on the counter dreading his latest request.

His last one had been whether she could alter the sun rays from his window even after she’d drawn the blinds. Then it was that his tea was too cold and his soup was too hot. Nothing was good enough and all she wanted to do was escape and spend some much needed free time and money shopping with Katherine.

“I can’t come,” she groaned down the phone to her best friend, “Klaus is extremely needy when he’s sick - go figure.”

“Takes man-flu to the extreme,” Kat replied knowingly, making Caroline stand up straighter. “It’s not the first time.”

“Excuse me?”

“Elijah can vouch for the fact that ‘Niklaus is the biggest baby of all time’ and shouldn’t be trusted at all while sick.”

“I’m sorry?”

“He did the same thing to his family while growing up. I don’t know how to tell you this but you’ve fallen in love with a man-flu loving hypochondriac,” Kat offered.

“There always has to be something,” she growled. “I’m going to kill him with that bell.”

“Or better yet, why not have some fun? He certainly deserves it,” Kat snorted. “Kol told me about this time he..”

“Stop! I’d rather not hear what Kol did.”

“Well, Rebekah says..”

“Or Rebekah,” she shot back. “Leave this to me.” She disconnected the phone, feeling more alive than ever. She may have loved the idiot but it was payback time.

“Caroline,” he whimpered feebly from the hall. She’d long been ignoring the incessant ringing and choosing to change clothes instead. “Where are you?” She rolled her eyes, fastening her outfit in place and strutted down the hallway cough medicine in hand.

His eyes bulged, obviously not expecting his nurse to be so sexy-Halloween style. It had been from Halloween a few years back. A short, white dress skimming mid thigh and an extremely low cut top complete with a plastic stethoscope for any fake, party emergencies.

“I’m here,” she smiled wickedly, sidling over to his bed and holding out a spoon. “You’ve been a bad boy and not taken your medicine.” Suddenly he was mobile and attentive, sitting up and dutifully waiting for his cough syrup mouth open.

“I’m sorry love, it won’t happen again.”

“Good to hear,” she cooed, holding out the spoon. He didn’t hesitate, just gulped down the liquid like he didn’t care what it tasted like just what she’d do to him afterwards because he was such a good patient. After tasting it properly he began to cough, the true flavour sinking in.

“That’s…”

“If you complain Nurse Caroline can’t do a proper inspection, baby,” she murmured. Klaus took the opportunity to stop complaining mid sentence and lie back, his excitement telling from multiple places. Caroline let her hand wander slowly finding its way into his pyjama bottoms and massaging him softly.

“Is this what you like?”

“Mmmm, sure is, Nurse,” he moaned, making himself more comfortable. She continued for a few minutes knowing just when he was close before standing up. His blue eyes stared up at her expectantly.

“I’m going shopping.”

“Now? But why?”

“Feel free to ring that bell as loud as you like because I won’t be here, Mikaelson,” she laughed, leaving the room. “Have fun taking care of yourself.”

Turns out Klaus learned his lesson about ‘being sick’ and made it up to Caroline multiple times during the night. Sick days after that were few and far between but the nurse outfit made many appearances no matter the situation.


	89. Panties in a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline accidentally left her panties in a public place after engaging in some sexy time with Klaus.

“I’m sorry you did what now?” Katherine shouted, alerting the majority of their colleagues to this rather awkward conversation. Caroline didn’t reply, just grabbled her by the arm and dragged her to the copy room. “No need to manhandle me, Forbes.”

“And no need to bring everyone’s attention to my current predicament,” Caroline hissed, checking no one was listening.

“Current predicament? You lost your panties, but if it’s any consolation there’s no need to call 911 and file a missing person’s report just yet.”

“You’re just grouchy I didn’t tell you.”

“I’m grouchy,” she growled. “Because I envisaged our morning drinking coffee and flirting with the cute barista downstairs. I wasn’t expecting my supposed best friend to tell me she was getting busy and losing underwear in the process.”

Caroline and Katherine were both fourth year MBA students and interns at Mikaelson and Mikaelson. They’d met during orientation, finding common ground given they were both assigned to senior executives at the company. Their friendship was sealed that very moment but flourished over time, especially when they decided to move in together.

“You’re annoyed I didn’t tell you,” she reiterated.

“Of course I am,” she confessed. “Is it James the water guy? Cause he’s hot, I’d probably lose my panties for him.”

“Can we please focus on the fact I desperately need to retrieve my underwear from a precarious position?” She deflected.

“It better not be Mike from IT because I’ve heard he has some pretty twisted sci-fi fetishes and….”

“You’re doing that out of body thing,” she muttered, interrupting her ramble. “My underwear is in the CEO’s office, alright?”

“You’re kidding right?” She replied deadpan, her hands finding the copier for balance.

“I wish I wasn’t,” she murmured. “I didn’t mean to, it just happened.”

“In the CEO’s office,” she repeated. “The Big Bad Wolf’s office.” Although she wasn’t altogether comfortable with the nickname she responded.

“That’s the CEO, yes.”

“Why are you so calm right now? You did the nasty with some guy in Klaus Mikaelson’s office. Do you think you could have started with that revelation and saved us some time?”

“I was trying to ease into it,” she mumbled, guiltily.

“I bet you were,” she growled. “Please tell me you didn’t do it on his beloved, 1920s, polished, maple desk.” That piece of furniture was known company wide, it was the kind of antique you could look at but never touch. Caroline felt her cheeks flush instantly, remembering just how good the wood felt against her bare back the previous night.

“Caroline Forbes! I don’t even know who you are right now, but gotta say I’m kind of impressed to discover a more playful side to the uptight, control freak.” Caroline wanted to argue but right now she was more worried about her panties.

“Kat, I need to get them back. His Executive Assistant told me the siblings are having a brunch meeting in there in ten minutes.”

“Oh goody Rebekah,” Kat joked. “She has a problem if the furniture is out of place.”

“Exactly.”

“Look, I know they are probably La Perla and really expensive but maybe it’s best to just cut your losses? It’s not like anyone is going to know they’re yours, unless you sew your name into them like during grade school.”

“Hilarious,” she scoffed. “It’s not fair on Klaus, that’s all.”

“Everyone knows he’s a womaniser, I’m sure a pair of panties between siblings isn’t going to bring down the Mikaelson dynasty.”

Caroline felt bad but for more reasons than she was letting on. She didn’t want them thinking that way about Klaus because he wasn’t a womaniser, not anymore. They’d messed around three months earlier after the office Christmas party and, although it was extremely clichéd, she was not expecting what they had to blossom into a relationship, even if it was behind closed doors. Given the stir it would cause they’d kept things quiet but Klaus had invited her to the family’s Hampton’s House this weekend for his mother’s birthday. Caroline didn’t want to be the girl he introduced as the one with the stray panties.

“Kat…”

“OMG, how did I miss this?” She hissed, the realisation sweeping over her face in what seemed like slow motion. “You and the Big Bad Wolf are doing the nasty?”

“Please don’t call him that and to be honest it’s far from nasty…”

“And now you’re defending his honour.”

“I really wanted to say something but…”

“You love him, don’t you?” Caroline didn’t respond immediately as Kat peppered her with questions, they’d never discussed it but she knew she was a goner for those dark, blue eyes, sexy dimples and the way her name sounded rolling off his tongue, and the feeling of his stubble against her bare skin. Also the way he teased her about being a control freak and the way she teased him about his big bad wolf moniker. “I’ll take that as a yes. And how about not telling me Caroline Elizabeth Forbes?" Now she was in trouble given was Kat doing the whole middle name thing.

“We work together, it’s inappropriate and HR would have an absolute field day with it. I didn’t know what I was doing let alone how to share it with anyone,” she rambled. “I’m sorry Kat.”

“Well, you’re lucky I’m just that forgiving.” No, she wasn’t.

“I know that evil look in your eyes, which I totally deserve, so I’m assuming there’s a condition?”

“We’ll discuss that later, after we retrieve your panties,” she instructed. Caroline knew that after what she’d done her soul wasn’t even safe at this point but right now she had other problems.

“You sound like you’ve done this before,”

“I was the queen of underwear raids in College, our fraternity brothers never knew I was coming I was that stealth. Come on, let’s go Forbes.”

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson liked to pretend he was a patient person but his resolve seemed to melt away when his siblings gathered. Although they were all active in the company, Klaus liked to keep their daily contact minimal, mainly to avoid any huge altercations. Their fiery personalities were enough to start multiple fires.

He’d seen their monthly brunch meeting in his diary but had been ignoring it, mainly because Elijah had a beef with Kol about the latest financial figures and Rebekah had issues with everything, but that was just normal.

He cast his mind back to the previous night. He’d been working late, which wasn’t unusual, but Caroline had appeared with a picnic basket and mischievous smile. Klaus knew it had everything to do with the trench coat she wore and she didn’t disappoint revealing only panties underneath shortly afterwards.

He enjoyed her but Klaus knew there was so much more between them, even if it was still a secret. As CEO, having relations with an intern was obviously frowned upon, he could just imagine Elijah’s lecture but he loved the girl. Klaus hadn’t professed anything yet given he’d held off trying to gauge her feelings.

It wasn’t like him to be so insecure, until Caroline Forbes. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met but not only that she was brilliant, feisty and didn’t let him get away with anything. The nights they spent just lying together, limbs intertwined. she’d entertain him with stories from growing up in small town Virginia as the Sheriff’s only daughter. He sometimes wished he’d had such a carefree childhood.

He ran his fingers along the surface of his favourite desk, she was the first and most probably last person he’d ever allow on it. Klaus nearly lost himself in his thoughts but was broken from his trance by a large banging coming from his office door. Rebekah never knew how to make a subtle entrance.

“I’m starting to think you love that desk more than anyone else, maybe you need some professional help.”

“Good morning to you too, Rebekah,” he drawled.

Before he could turn to face her Klaus spotted them. His pulse quickened and he could feel himself stir thinking back to those silky, black panties and just how quickly he wanted to rip them off. Obviously they’d found themselves a home behind his desk. He reached forward, glad he had long arms and scooped them into his pocket, tempted to smell her sweet aroma but deciding to keep them as a much loved souvenir. Suddenly his day wasn’t looking so monotonous.

“Where are the croissants?” Kol whined.

“And the fresh grapefruit,” Elijah chimed in behind him. For two people that were supposedly angry with each other they didn’t act it.

“And now it’s a proper brunch meeting.” They looked at him in shock, surprised he hadn’t snapped back and suggested they get their own food.

* * *

“So, what exactly is your grand plan, Pierce?”

“You go in there and pretend to have dropped a post-it note and rifle around on the floor,” she offered.

“And you call yourself an expert?” Caroline muttered.

“Fine, I only did things at night, this whole daytime scenario is completely new,” she admitted.

“So, what exactly did you do at night? You know besides those other X rated things,” Caroline clarified. She was glad her best friend was taking part but suddenly she felt out of her depth.

“I created a diversion,” she murmured, knowingly.

“Like?” She’d barely finished the word before the fire alarm sounded. Caroline had barely noticed her disappear before people were running from their offices towards the fire escape. She had to give her points for such an ingenious plan. It also meant she didn’t need to rifle around his desk looking for a post-it in front of his family given they would all be meeting on the weekend.

She pulled back, watching as his siblings emerged one by one and notably unimpressed. He took his time, no doubt having some last moments with his desk in case the worst happened. She took the opportunity to slip inside and snake her hands around his waist.

“If you’re the fire warden then I'll consider coming along nicely."

"It's a false alarm but that's a long story we don't have time for right now and I need to retrieve something before your siblings return."

"I’m totally on board with whomever made that decision,” he growled, pulling her closer. "I'd be more than happy to help you retrieve something, love, I'm hoping it is an appendage that you know intimately."

“And here I thought you only cared about your desk,” she murmured, placing chaste kisses on his neck.

“After seeing you naked on my desk last night, I changed my mind.”

“So, now we have your favourite settled, answer me one thing, Mikaelson,” she teased, her hands moving south and close to his arousal. “Where is my underwear?” She began to remove her hands but he grabbed them greedily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied, thinking about her g-string scrunched in his pocket and just how much he wanted to retrieve it. “I think this fake emergency came at a very good time as I have something I've been wanting to say for a while now.”

“Oh really?”

“I love you Caroline Forbes and if it takes a fire alarm for me to say it then so be it.” He turned around, leaning against the desk and pulling her towards him.

“You stole my panties, didn’t you?” She asked, her eyebrows cocked.

“That’s your response after I laid my feelings on the line?”

“I don’t like liars.”

“Fine, maybe I did,” he conceded. “But you’re not getting them back, at least not without a fight or possibly a profession of love.”

“I love you too, Klaus,” she grinned pulling him closer and finding his lips.

Who cared about lost underwear when you had this guy?


	90. Accidental Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I read this story about an interview that Winona Ryder and Keanu Reeves did for their latest movie and she joked that they were probably married because a real priest conducted the ceremony when they filmed Dracula. All I could think of was rom com alert, klaroline style

“You ass,” she growled, throwing open the trailer not caring about the loud bang it made against the wall.

“Now, what have I told you about complimenting me like that? You know it isn’t good for my ego,” he replied lazily, swinging around in his make-up chair and flashing a stray dimple in her direction.

“What the hell have you done?”

“Well, between you and me, that could be a few things, especially in the last twenty-four hours.” Caroline hadn’t hesitated to make her way over to his film shoot in Alaska, even if it was unseasonably cold this time of year.

“Well, if that’s the case, I feel bad for the poor girl.”

“Why do you assume it was a woman?”

“Because you’re a man whore and can’t help yourself, Mikaelson,” she growled, suddenly finding the array of make-up spread across the table interesting.

“That’s Mister Man Whore to you,” he joked, his crimson lips curving into a smirk.

“You are unbelievable,” she muttered.

“Says the girl who travelled all the way over from the mainland to pay her respects?” She sent him a dirty look for his trouble. “Fine, insults. But it doesn’t change the fact that you came here.”

“What did you expect? As soon as that interview went to air I’ve had every distant relative, friend and ex boyfriend messaging me.”

“Ex-boyfriend, really?” He asked, cocking his left eyebrow. “You two seemed rather cosy at the Ivy last weekend.”

“And how would you know that?”

“I heard it through a friend,” he replied dismissively, his dark blue eyes slightly betraying his feelings.

“All the way from Alaska,” she said curiously.

“Fine, I might have been keeping an eye out but it’s only because I care about you.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you lied about our relationship status and now everyone from my great grandmother to my nephew thinks we’re married.”

“We did that whole wedding ceremony while filming _The Vow_ ,” he explained. “Last time I checked the priest was real and so too the marriage license we’d acquired only a few weeks earlier.”

“Someone’s delusional,” she scoffed. “There may have been a license because I stupidly believed I wanted to marry your sorry ass then but we never signed any paperwork afterwards. Something you failed to tell your legions of fans who were falling all over themselves on twitter to congratulate you on on your fake nuptials.” He didn’t speak immediately, in fact she noticed his gaze was cast downwards and none of his earlier bravado seemed to be present. It was no doubt all part of his playboy act.

After meeting on set two years earlier, the co-stars had fallen in love with Klaus proposing not long after. Caroline was usually level headed but Klaus Mikaelson had seemed to transport her and her emotions to another plane. She wished she could blame it on his crimson lips or disarming dimples but he’d proven to be so much more intelligent, heartfelt and genuine than she’d expected.

“I never considered them fake, love.”

“Don’t call me that,” she murmured, trying not to get caught in the vortex of their tumultuous past. “It was all just a story you could tell the press to sell more magazines.”

“You obviously don’t know me at all then,” he rasped.

“So, why did you do it?”

“I still love you,” he admitted. “I thought if there was a chance you’d notice and come back then maybe we could make things work.”

“Says the guy who was too busy with…”

“I was busy with work yes but never with anyone else, it’s only ever been you, sweetheart,” he implored. “And if you need any more proof then that whole wedding story might have had something to do with it.”

“I knew it,” she shot back, arms crossed over her chest.

“But yet you came. And don’t tell me it’s because pretty boy Stefan means something to you.”

“And if he does?”

“Then I’m willing to make it up to you,” he promised. “And don’t think you’re going to get out of being my wife again and by that I mean legally.”


	91. Rubber Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline expected Enzo to call her with weird requests, but why he needed a duck and a case of toilet paper at 3 AM was beyond her.

“This better be life or death,” she growled into the phone, her eyes still firmly closed in equal parts of weariness and defiance.

“Definitely,” he promised. “Any chance you have some toilet paper to spare, darling?”

“I’m sorry, what?” She huffed, finally opening her eyes and spying the red numbers on her bedside clock telling her it was 3 am. “If you’re having another bout of diarrhoea I’m not interested in playing nurse, St John.”

“Of course not, It’s just hazing tends to throw a few surprises into the mix,” he offered, albeit feebly and hushed over the phone. Caroline knew he was pledging Kappa Sigma with the overbearing Klaus Mikaelson but this just seemed so ridiculous. “Extra soft would be preferred.”

“They seriously have preferences on thickness? Actually don’t answer that, where are you?”

“Outside your dorm,” he explained, while she got up throwing on whatever clothes she could find. “While you’re searching the amenities, any chance a duck might be around the place?”

“A duck?”

“You know, from the bird family, goes quack quack…”

“This isn’t Old MacDonald’s farm, and surprisingly at the age of twenty I do know what sound a duck makes,” she shot back. “If you ever end up in this ridiculous fraternity, I’m seriously going to break in during the night and rescue you from all the brainwashing, Lorenzo.”

Caroline knew Enzo’s childhood hadn’t been ideal and it wasn’t unusual for him to try and fit in and this wasn’t any different. Obviously anything she’d said had fallen on deaf ears in pursuit of his weird, fraternity dream.

“So, I’m assuming that’s a no to the duck question then?” Caroline couldn’t take it anymore, finding the few objects needed in the bathroom and barrelling downstairs, not bothering to check her appearance. She felt the cold air envelop her, realising she hadn’t dressed at all warmly and at the same time there was no one in immediate proximity.

“Lorenzo, if you’ve made me come out here for no reason, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”

“I’m assuming nobody should mess with you,” his voice was filled with equal parts surprise and sarcasm as he came into view. She swallowed, knowing him all too well. Klaus Mikaelson was the King of Campus and from what she could tell a bully, albeit a gorgeous one with those dimples and crimson lips.

“I have mace,” she hissed, realising that her shorts and t-shirt combination didn’t provide much storage space.

“I’m not sure where,” he began, surprisingly tactfully given his eyes didn’t drop below her neck, “It’s okay love, I’m not here to hurt you.”

“But yet you’re stalking around campus in the middle of the night,” she growled. “That isn’t creepy at all.”

“Ouch, way to hurt a guy’s ego.”

“From what I’ve heard your ego could take a few hits, Mikaelson.”

“Oh, so you know who I am? At least we can discard introductions then, Caroline.”

“How do you know…”

“I know everyone on this campus,” he said with authority. “Even you.”

“Stalker much. Or am I supposed to be flattered and become some weird sycophant now like all your groupies?” He went to respond but she interrupted. “Actually don’t even answer that because quite frankly I don’t care. And, on another note, where is my best friend? If you’ve hurt him I might have to kick your ass.”

“I’m assuming I should be quaking in my boots right now?”

“Nobody likes a smart ass,” she mimicked sarcastically. “But my Aikido is second to none.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” he smirked, his eyes never leaving hers. “Your friend is in the men’s room and I offered to collect his scavenger hunt items.”

“And why would a heartless bastard like you do that?”

“I was feeling charitable, believe it or not, and his bladder isn’t all that impressive apparently. So, in the end it was a win-win.”

“Sounds like you’ve already made your decision about him given that agreement,” she murmured. “But if you harm a single hair on his head, I can’t be responsible for my actions.”

“He’s lucky to have you.”

“No, I’m lucky to have him,” she shot back.

“I get it,” he murmured knowingly, an unexpected smile gracing his features. “If you must know, I have nothing to do with this ridiculous hazing.”

“So, what exactly are you doing here?”

“Making it so Enzo passes without any incident, the toilet paper is appreciated but apparently I need a duck, love.” Caroline rolled her eyes before throwing him what she’d found in the bathroom. He regarded her curiously, a stray dimple making an appearance. “A rubber ducky?”

“Hey, it's the best I could do in the middle of the night and if it was good enough for Ernie from Sesame Street, it’s good enough for your fraternity,” she huffed, earning a smile from him. “If you don’t get my friend home, i will…”

“I get it,” he replied warmly, placing a hand affectionately on her shoulder. “See you soon, Caroline.”

“You wish,” she called out into the darkness, albeit trying to ignore the tingling sensation she felt from his touch and thinking he wouldn’t be the only one wishing.


	92. Eyes on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a former celebrity who became a recluse years ago and no one knows what happened and why. Caroline is tasked to find out for some reunion and meets him. Or Caroline is someone from his past?

_**I’ll seek you out, slay you alive….** _

“Hey, Mikaelson,” she yelled, rapping on the door loudly so as to get his attention. Caroline knew she didn’t need to be so loud but it was the least he deserved. “I know you’re in there, get your fat ass out here.”

The silence was pronounced at first, he obviously didn’t expect her to come knocking at his door. Caroline checked her watch and began to count quietly as she watched the second hand tick over.

“Five, four, three, two…”

“I have no such thing,” he growled, as the door swung open. “And given all of the time you spent caressing said ass, I think you know that, Forbes.”

“So predictable,” she drawled, her eyes taking in his dishevelled appearance. Unfortunately, Klaus Mikaelson did dishevelled too well for her own good and from the looks of it that ass hadn’t lost much of its toned goodness after one year in hiding, even under that questionable bathrobe. “And it didn’t even take five seconds for you to open that permanently closed door to berate me for wronging your assets.”

“My assets?” He smirked, causing those dimples she knew well to emerge unexpectedly. “I know, love, it’s tough being this handsome.”

“Oh p-uh-lease,” she growled, her gaze travelling further south without warning. “I was talking appendages.” Caroline berated herself mentally, blaming her visual sightseeing for that slip of the tongue.

“And which appendage are you referring to may I ask?” The bastard knew exactly which appendage she had a certain fondness for but had no intention of encouraging his already over inflated ego.

“That extra layer of fat you’re sporting on said ass,” she replied, deadpan. “So, are you going to stop being a grumpy idiot and invite me inside?”

“That depends?”

“On what exactly?"

“Are you going to kick my ass?”

“Seriously? You’re scared of little old me?” She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm. “I think being holed up in there for so long has severely deprived your brain of fresh oxygen.”

“Caroline, you and I both know that you are more than capable of such things, unless those anger management classes have finally paid off?”

“Cute,” she drawled sarcastically, “If I recall correctly, kicking your ass was considered foreplay.” The way his blue eyes darkened knowingly was enough to realise she’d made her point and he was mentally revisiting their past.

It had all began quite innocently; Klaus was teaching her the finer techniques of Krav Maga and next thing they knew repelling each other was the last thing on their minds as they devoured each other on the same mat their training had begun.

“Bingo, that’s the magic password, you may enter.”

“Bingo? Seriously? I’m not eighty years-old,” she scoffed.

“I’d hope not using the term foreplay,” he quipped. “What exactly are you doing here love?”

“I was desperate.”

“Do you really want those three words to be your reasoning for appearing after all this time?”

“Get your head out of the gutter mister, it’s work related. I came to get you out of that hideous bathrobe and…” he sat down, the shock evident on his face while teasingly letting said bathrobe open slightly. “You wish.”

“No, I think you wish, sweetheart.”

“You know I’d like to think that our first real conversation in a year would consist of something more than innuendo.”

“Says the girl who wanted me out of the bathrobe,” he shot back, but after noting her frustrated look his expression softened. “I’m sorry, but you did start it all with that appendage nonsense.”

“The network wants you back for a reunion special and I thought it better you didn’t show them that bathrobe or they might change their mind.”

Klaus’ legal drama had been the top rating program before his sudden departure, not only that he’d been the highest earner on prime time television in history. Caroline was his long suffering producer but not long after their relationship changed one night he disappeared, without much explanation except for a flimsy statement issued by his publicist about taking a break.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” he began before clarifying. “About the request not my bathrobe. You know, I’m very busy.”

“Busy with what exactly? As far as I can tell swanning around your mansion in questionable attire doesn’t much qualify.”

“Says the girl trying to get me to do something,” he chuckled, his eyes finding hers and holding it for extra effect. “You don’t know what I do, Caroline.”

“I would if you’d bothered to keep in touch, Klaus, rather than leaving set one day without so much of a goodbye. I’ve wracked my brain every day trying to work out why you left.”

“It wasn’t you.”

“Oh, let me guess, it was you?” She baulked. “You know, I really hoped you weren’t the sellout people said you were but it’s kind of hard to disagree.”

“I’m no sellout.”

“But yet you left a flourishing career in Hollywood for what exactly? That’s not the man I fell…” she faltered but both knew the end to that sentence.

“You left me,” he growled, standing up so that he was at her height, his breathing ragged. “Crept out of my bed the middle of the night and proceeded to ignore me like I meant nothing.”

“Because,” she exhaled, trying to calm her racing heart beat. “We weren’t going anywhere, it was one night and given your track record…”

“That’s charming. You weren’t just some hook-up Caroline,” he replied, the hurt in his voice and expression evident. “We were friends and then I fell for you, but here’s the thing I didn’t just fall later, I loved you from the first time you berated me for not learning my lines.”

“You never said anything…”

“Maybe if you’d given me a chance,” he rasped, his chest mere inches from hers. “But that doesn’t matter anymore and as much as I hate saying no to you, love, it’s a no.”

“Fine,” she began slowly. “I understand you don’t want to do it, but for once could you just be honest and tell me why you left? And as perfect as I am, I’m assuming it wasn’t due to me.”

“Maybe not but your rejection was definitely the cherry on top,” he murmured, his eyes searching hers. “My brother…”

“You have a brother?” She squeaked, unable to help herself. “You’ve always been so guarded about anything to do with you life.”

“What can I say? I’m protective,” he admitted, taking a seat and patting the cushion by his side. She went against her better judgement and sat down, accidentally brushing up against his leg making the memories of their time together flood back.

“I have no idea if you have a younger sister but I’m assuming that protectiveness would be a pain in the ass.”

“You sound just like my younger sister Rebekah.”

“Glad to see you have someone to keep you in check,” she quipped, finding herself leaning in closer like old times.

“Henrik is my youngest brother, he was only fourteen.”

“Was?”

“My brother had leukaemia, he died last year and suddenly nothing really mattered anymore,” he conceded.

“I’m so sorry, Klaus,” she murmured, placing her hand over his instinctively. “If I’d known…”

“But you didn’t,” he smiled sadly. “I’ve always kept my personal life private, and when fame happened I didn’t know what else to do but keep up the act. That’s why I left and it’s also the reason I don’t want to go back to my old life.”

“That makes sense, but you can’t sit here and grieve all by yourself in this big, lonely house.”

“Don’t tell me you care about me, love?”

“I care about preserving your fashion sense, Mikaelson, and that bathrobe is doing nothing for me,” she grinned. “How about you change out of it…” HIs smirk was enough to tell Caroline she’d done it again. “Upstairs and far away from me and Into something much more covered. I’ll put the coffee on.”

“Then maybe I can show you what I’ve been doing all this time?” He suggested, rubbing her arm affectionately and fastening a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I’d like that.” He was gone before she could properly exhale, Klaus Mikaelson always had that effect on her. Given his rejection, she wasn’t quite sure how her network bosses would take the news but for some reason she didn’t care.

Turns out Klaus Mikaelson was a talented artist, something else she never knew, but standing in his studio surrounded by impressive works paying homage to his younger brother, Caroline was pretty sure he’d made the right decision.

Five years later they married in New Mexico after opening a small art studio on Canyon Road in New Mexico. Fame was all they’d ever known but now they had each other and nothing else mattered. When she found out they were expecting a son not long after the wedding both knew what he’d be called without having to say it aloud.


	93. No Man Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaroline + “at this point does it really matter if i die?!” “yes, you complete dumbass!”

“At this point does it really matter if I die?”

Caroline wasn’t in the mood for another one of her partner’s childish tantrums, especially given their current and pressing dilemma. She liked to use the term partner loosely because she didn’t choose him and he her. If she was being honest, she hated the way he second guessed everything she suggested and the way he would send her that annoying smirk when he was finished with his condescending tirade.

“Yes, you complete, dumbass,” she hissed, looking around the room wearily while applying compression to his bleeding, gun shot wound.

Reports had come through the radio five hours later that a crazed gunman was holding hostages in an downtown office. Klaus and Caroline had been the first responders on the scene, not expecting the scenario to play out so quickly. They’d gone in to try and diffuse the situation but somehow Klaus had ended up shot and now Caroline was nursing him in her arms whilst trying to stop the bleeding. The gunman was still prowling nearby so help wasn’t as close as needed.

“Why do you always feel the need to tell me what to do, Forbes?” He responded, albeit faintly through laboured breaths.

“Because you’re an idiot who can’t make good decisions even if they bite you in the ass,” she offered.

She was doing what she could do to keep him conscious but there was a horrible dread overtaking her that she couldn’t ignore. Yes, he was gorgeous and annoyingly intelligent but sitting there with him in her arms was causing a flood of emotions. Caroline knew she needed to be strong but it was taking every ounce of willpower not to break down.

“Way to kick a guy while he’s down,” he replied, his breathing ragged from his wounds.

“It’s the only way I operate, Mikaelson, you should know that by now.”

“As much as you always annoyed me, I kind of liked it,” he admitted,his eyelids drooping.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, or speak in past tense,” she chided, attempting to raise his eyelids.

“Upset you’ll miss me, Forbes?” His tone was severely weakened at this point but Caroline had no intention of letting him die on her watch.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that, Mikaelson,” she hissed, trying to contain her composure and the tears rapidly collecting in her eyes. “If you must know, I’m annoyed I’ll have no one to berate for being so arrogant.”

She was expecting a witty response but his body had stilled, his complexion ashen as the arriving paramedics led him to the awaiting ambulance. She was briefly paralysed on the spot as Klaus was moved, unsure of what to do at first but seeing him so vulnerable had caused more feelings to emerge unexpectedly. She made her way numbly to the ambulance.

“Why so upset, love?” He asked, his blue eyes boring into hers. “Surely you’ve been waiting to get rid of me all this time?”

“Not when your arguments are so weak,” she murmured. It was taking all her willpower not to kiss the idiot. “I expect a full recovery so we can finish this argument.” He didn’t respond verbally just grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately in the process.

“I look forward to it, sweetheart.” He was wheeled into the ambulance before either could respond, the unrequited feelings between the two begrudging partners only simmering further.

Caroline was imagining what she’d do with her ass of a partner when he returned after scaring her unnecessarily. Klaus, meanwhile, was in another world due to the bullet and ensuing pain killers administered by paramedics, but knew that even under the influence, he loved Caroline Forbes and had every intention of telling her that.


	94. You Win Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaus and Caroline are poker champions brought together in Vegas for the national championships.

_There’s no fight you can’t fight, this battle of love with me…_

_**Bellagio Hotel, Las Vegas NV - 3 am** _

“Now, why am I not surprised to find you here?” He drawled, taking a seat at the table and gesturing to the croupier to be dealt into the game.

“But yet here you are, sucking any possible joy out of my life, Mikaelson. I shouldn’t be surprised given you’ve been doing it since High School.”

“Ouch,” he scoffed. “If there’s any doubt in my mind about how we left things, you have this amazingly blunt ability to remind me, love.”

“You’re welcome,” she hissed, throwing three cards back at the dealer and taking the new ones from his deck. “And don’t call me that.”

They’d been high school sweethearts and discovered their unexpected love of poker together. Kol had decided to throw an all guy’s poker themed night and Caroline, Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie had crashed the party.

**_Ten years earlier - Mystic Falls VA_ **

_“What part of guy’s poker night don’t you understand?” Kol baulked from the doorway of the Mikaelson’s expansive mansion._

_“What part of sexist and not inclusive don’t you understand, little Mikaelson?” Katherine muttered, pushing past him with relative ease._

_“And the fact I actually bloody live here,” Rebekah muttered, sauntering past her brother._

_“Scared of losing all your piggy bank funds?” Bonnie joked._

_“I’m not scared of anything,” he bristled, taking in her immaculate appearance. It was no secret just how much he liked Bonnie Bennett but it was still a mystery, mainly only to the girl in question._

_“Lucky this isn’t strip poker then,” Caroline offered, closing the door behind her. “Wouldn’t want poor Bonnie to see what’s hiding underneath those jeans.”_

_“Not to boast but my package is…”_

_“Okay, not what I expected or wanted to hear,” Klaus growled possessively as they entered the lounge room, taking her in his arms and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Caroline lost herself in him, which wasn’t unusual given his impressive technique._

_She’d spent two years thinking he was an ass but there was no denying just how much she wanted to kiss those crimson lips that hypnotised her daily. After tasting him, Caroline felt any resistance melt away. Turns out he wasn’t completely the ass she expected._

_“If you two are just going to maul one another…” Elijah groaned. “I could think of better ways to spend my evening.”_

_“What have I told you about keeping that top button done up?” Katherine purred, taking her rightful place on his lap. “It makes you far too grouchy and uptight.”_

_“See, this is why we didn’t invite the women,” Enzo baulked. “Too many distractions.”_

_“And whom exactly are you distracted by, Lorenzo,” Rebekah drawled.”And your hand doesn’t count.” There was no denying the chemistry between the youngest Mikaelson and Klaus’ best friend had been simmering for a while, they were all just waiting for it to erupt._

_“I, for one, am happy to see my girlfriend,” Klaus boasted, sitting down and patting his lap. “Take a seat. I have a feeling you’ll be just the lucky charm I need. love.”_

_“But then you’ll see my cards,” she murmured, perplexed. “I came here to win, on my own.”_

_“And there’s that competitive streak we all love,” Kol muttered, knowing that his guy’s poker night had been completely obliterated in one fell swoop._

_“Are you saying I can’t play poker?” Klaus huffed._

_“I don’t know, are you?” She chirped, taking a seat beside him. “Deal me in.”_

_The carnage that followed was too awkward to watch but also too good to look away. After Caroline fleeced their funds, Kol was glad he hadn't suggested strip poker instead. Klaus vowed to get back his winnings and their obsessive love affair with poker began. Unfortunately their relationship ended around the same time._

_**Present day…** _

“Still upset about the competition in Monte Carlo?” Klaus baited. “You know, I’ve told you numerous times about your obvious tell.”

“It’s not…”

“Caroline, you bite the corner of your lip when the hand is good and when it’s not you cross your legs.”

“Are you stalking me or something?”

“I know you, love,” he smiled, placing his cards face down as he said it. “Your cute, lip bite three seconds ago told me to fold because I have no chance.”

“I don’t…”

“What’s your hand, Caroline?” He implored, his hand finding her arm and squeezing it affectionately.

“Full house,” she squeaked, laying it down on the table, albeit shakily. “I hate that you do this to me.”

“I told you I loved you in New York, London and Monte Carlo and I’m going to do it again,” he murmured. “I love you Caroline Forbes and another poker competition isn’t going to change that.”

“This is your tactic,” she accused.

“No, my tactic is following you around the poker tournament circuit hoping that you’ll realise we’re meant to be together.” She paused, trying to formulate her thoughts. She’d never stopped loving Klaus but admitting that was more difficult than expected.

“I suppose I could tutor you,” she offered, signalling to the croupier to deal another hand.

“Tutor me?”

“You touch your eyebrow when you’re bluffing.”

“And how would you know that, Forbes?”

“I know you, Mikaelson, whether you like it or not,” she explained. “Now, are you going to keep whining like a baby or let me teach you?” He didn’t respond, only took his cards and sent her a wolfish grin over them.

Suddenly having a poker face didn’t hold much appeal but if she wanted to play things her way he was willing to wait. She was the love of his life, after all. Hopefully, if he played his cards right Caroline Forbes would realise that too.


	95. The Prince and the Showgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline Prompt: Klaroline as Harry and Megan. Maybe show them being interviewed after the engagement announcement?

_**Byron Burger, High Street Kensington** _

Caroline Forbes never considered herself to be the blind dating type but for some ungodly reason she’d agreed to tonight.

Being an actress, Caroline rarely got nervous but, standing outside the low key burger establishment, she was struggling to breath. After all, it was just a date, she’d been on many in her lifetime but this one was different and she knew it, hence the anxiety she felt. She wondered how angry her friend would be if she decided to turn around and leave.

Her close friend from Ralph Lauren knew she was going to be in London for fashion week and had suggested she meet up with another friend. She figured it would be just another awkward set-up with some incompatible guy, but boy was she wrong.

_**3 days earlier -** _ _**Connaught Bar Mayfair** _

_“Why are you still single?”_

_“Nice to see you too, Belle,” she drawled, placing her coat on the back of the chair and taking a seat across the table._ _Annabelle Crawford was not only one of her best friends, she was also Head Designer at Ralph Lauren and married to rock ‘n’ roll royalty._ _“You know if I wanted to be lectured about my relationship status, I could have just dined with my mother.”_

_“I do miss Liz, but I mean it, Care,” she insisted. “You’re a beautiful, intelligent, successful actress but your love life is a mess, sweetie.”_

_“We can’t all be loved up and married to the drummer from The Strokes with the perfect white picket- fence housing complete with the obligatory English bulldog.”_

_“My life is pretty perfect,” she sighed contentedly. “But that’s why I want the same for you. I know you went through a lot in the divorce…”_

_“I’m going to need a martini if we’re going to dredge up that whole marriage debacle,” she groaned, gesturing to the waiter._

_“I have no intention of talking about your ass of an ex,” she began. “I just think you need to broaden your horizons and meet someone new that’s much less of an ass.”_

_“How articulate, but like it’s so easy, Belle,” she scoffed. “Anyway, I try to date between filming.” Caroline was starring in supernatural drama, The Vampire Dairies, which was shot in Georgia._

_“Hardly, give me a break, you are married to that job,” she growled. “And even if you weren’t, I think we could do slightly better than those questionable guys you call dates.”_

_“If you’re going to set me up with that stockbroker from your wedding then forget it, I nearly fell asleep during all that finance terminology.”_

_“I had someone else in mind, actually,” she offered, a devious grin spreading across her face. Caroline knew that expression all too well from past experience. “Someone more local.”_

_“I really should have known,” she huffed. “I’m not interested, Belle.” Her friend didn’t respond just produced a folder from her Birkin and pushed it across the table mysteriously. She opened it up, confused as the familiar face in the picture looked up at her. She couldn’t mistake his cheeky grin, sexy stubble and toned physique housed in a smouldering, grey Armani. She looked at her friend wordlessly._

_“This is your date.”_

_“Oh, I get it, this is a joke? Haha, very funny,” she laughed. But when her friend’s expression remained stoic she wasn’t quite sure anymore. “You can’t be serious?”_

_“I’m deathly serious,” she confirmed. “He’s a mutual friend and I happen to think you’d be perfect together.”_

_It was then Caroline decided Annabelle Crawford had gone completely crazy and she had no intention of entertaining such madness . Unfortunately, she was also damn convincing._

_**Present Day…** _

“Ms Forbes, I presume?” If she was having trouble breathing before, Caroline was fairly certain all the wind had been knocked out of her.

Sure, she’d seen him in formal pictures but nothing compared to the real thing. Dressed casually in jeans and a grey Henley, Caroline didn’t think he’d ever looked (or in fact smelled) that good ever. When her friend Anabelle had insisted she dress casually Caroline wasn’t so sure but looking at him now she was glad she’d chosen jeans, a maroon sweater, tan ballet flats and her favourite Burberry trench.

“Don’t you mean Doctor Livingstone?” She joked, noting his bemused expression and a slight tug at the corners of those crimson lips. The pictures certainly didn’t do their rich hue justice. She mentally chided herself for using bad humour to cover her ever growing collection of nerves. “You know, the medical missionary and African explorer…”

“I get it,” he clarified, those lips curving upwards. “Have you been to Africa, Ms Forbes?” She was taken aback by his impromptu question.

“I haven’t yet, unfortunately.”

“I’ll be heading to Botswana in four week’s time, you should join me.”

“I don’t know what kind of girl you think I am, buddy, but I don’t just go on trips with strangers who think it will somehow get me into bed with them.”

“You could have just declined,” he grinned, knowingly. “I’m actually going to check on some of my aid initiatives but suit yourself.” Caroline was hoping that the heated blush she could feel crossing her face wasn’t as red as it felt. Not only did she insinuate the charitable Prince of England was trying to get into her pants, she called him buddy. “And, between you and me, I know you’re not that kind of girl.”

“I wouldn’t go by that Wikipedia page…”

“When you run in the circles I do, Ms Forbes, it’s more like MI6 files than inaccurate websites.”

“It was only one time and I gave his underwear back, I promise,” she stammered, her past college adventures flashing before her eyes. He cocked his head to the left, a stray dimple making an unhelpful appearance while she was confessing one of her greatest embarrassments. “I was pledging Pi Beta Phi and I had to steal the quarterback’s underwear.” Caroline was wondering if this night could get any worse, she was trying to be cool, calm and collected but that flew out the window as soon as His Royal Hotness had appeared.

“Obviously, I went to the wrong college,” he chuckled. “Any chance you’d like to go inside? If I stay too long out in the open there tend to be swarms of unwanted advances but I’m sure you know all about that.”

“Fine, uh, Your Royal Hotness,” she blurted out, only realising her mistake when a telling smirk lit up his fine features. “Highness,” she coughed. “But I’d prefer you call me Caroline, it’s a little too formal for my liking.”

“Okay, Caroline,” he smiled, and she was struggling to concentrate given just how well her name sounded rolling off his tongue. “But then you have to call me Nik or Your Royal Hotness, whatever you’d prefer.”

“I’m never going to live that one down, huh?”

“Never is a long time, let’s see how tonight goes, shall we?” She looked around wearily, noticing his security detail that had appeared from nowhere. “Don’t worry they don’t bite, myself on the other hand.” She gave him an unimpressed glance as he led her towards the entry.

“Hamburgers huh?”

“They’re my favourite, unless you’d prefer a salad or something?”

“Are you kidding? I’m starving, Mikaelson,” she shot back, thinking she wasn’t quite ready to be so intimate by calling him by his first name.

_**2 hours later** _

“When you said you were hungry, you weren’t joking,” he teased, noting her empty plate. “I’ll remember to order an extra serve of fries next time.”

When they’d entered Byron Burger, a well known chain, Caroline expected it to be bustling with people but instead there was a solitary table for two set up in the middle. After she’d teased him about scaring people away, Nik explained that it was difficult to enjoy any semblance of conversation while dining out and he was too interested in what she had to say to risk it. She wanted to scoff at the lines he was coming out with but for some reason he seemed entirely genuine as he uttered them.

“Next time?” She asked curiously, wiping her hands on the paper napkin. “Someone obviously thinks highly of their chance for a second date and between you and me, Mikaelson, your teetering on a knife edge.”

“You have this habit of saying exactly what you think, don’t you?”

“I tend to say what I think, my mother thinks it’s the reason I can’t find someone to settle down with, so too Annabelle. Between you and me I think they’re working together on trying to matchmake me.”

“I don’t know, I happen to think it’s extremely endearing. Well, that and the fact you call me Mikaelson. You would have to be the first to ever do that.”

“Your polo buddies don’t yell that across the field when you’re letting the team down?”

“You’ve obviously never been to one of my matches then,” he quipped.

“Probably a good thing, I’m sure there’s only so much oxygen available with that overinflated ego,” she shot back.

“Says the girl who called me His Royal…”

“No need to rehash the past,” she interrupted. “Anyway, I have every intention of blaming that initial conversation on temporary insanity, you know if anyone asks.”

“Now who’s being presumptuous?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, if we get engaged you realise we’re going to have to rehash our first meeting? Things could get really awkward.”

“Well, lucky we won’t need to entertain that scenario then, isn’t it?” She asked, but even as she uttered those words, Caroline wasn’t quite sure she was ready to say goodbye to him just yet.

“Ouch,” he joked. “I’d bought the ring and everything.”

“Maybe I was a touch hasty,” she offered. They held each other’s gaze and Caroline felt herself becoming increasingly lost in his dark, blue eyes.

“In all honesty, I was interested in the charity work you’ve done with the United Nations on water quality and gender equality. If you’re interested, there’s a program I’m overseeing in Botswana that I’d like you to see, Caroline.” She was momentarily silenced, something that took a lot for her. She’d spoken about it during dinner and it was no doubt in her MI6 file but the fact he cared meant so much. “And no, I”m not trying to get into your pants, I promise. Separate tents and everything.”

“I suppose that might work,” she answered nonchalantly, finally finding her voice. “But I think my mother might have reservations if I travel to another continent with a stranger after the first date.” On the contrary, Liz would be more than okay with that revelation but Caroline wasn’t quite sure she could wait four weeks to see him again.

“Fancy a date tomorrow night then, love? I wouldn’t want to upset your mother given she and I might be related one day.”

“Cocky much?”

“I was always brought up on that motto about being ‘in it to win it,’ what can I say?”

“You have a long way to go to impress me, Mikaelson.”

“I’m more than happy to go on this journey with you, Caroline, however long it takes.”


	96. Merman Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline realized too late that the merman in her pool was more stubborn than she realized.

Once Caroline finally realised the loud banging on her door wasn’t part of her dream she woke up with a start.

“I know you’re in there, Caroline,” she growled, wishing she had a nice, normal neighbour and not the screaming, eighty year-old banshee that liked to complain about the most minuscule of things. She wondered what her problem would be this morning, she just just hoped it wasn’t the way she packed her garbage can again.

“Mrs Mangle,” she groaned by way of a greeting before attempting a brief smile. Her neighbour looked at her appearance critically. Of course, she wan’t looking her best in a singlet and short combination with her hair sticking up in all different directions. She had to get to the front door before the old lady broke it down.

“Caroline,” she muttered, finally lifted her gaze to eye level. “I have to say I’m not really surprised about your appearance after your activities last night.”

“My activities?” Caroline thought back to the sole glass of red wine she drank while devouring the latest Netflix romantic comedy before retiring to bed at the wholesome hour of 9 pm. Katherine had texted begging her to meet her at the newest club in the city but work had kicked her ass and a night at home was just what she needed to recover.

“Your all night pool party, don’t play dumb with me,” she hissed, shaking her wrinkled hand in her direction for extra effect. “It was extremely loud and I couldn’t sleep a wink.”

“Pool party?” Caroline asked again, completely dumbfounded. Yes, she had a pool, which was strange given she’d been afraid of the water since she was an infant and never swam. But even if she did, given it was mid winter, the last thing she’d feel like doing was taking a dip.

“I’ve been very patient with you,” she added and Caroline would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t thinking about this mysterious pool party. The old woman was no doubt losing it, but she figured poking the bear wasn’t what she needed. “The least you could do is respect the people who have to live near you.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs Mangle,” she uttered, trying to sound the slightest bit genuine as she said it. “I have this crazy desire to jump into freezing water in the middle of winter, what can I say?” She didn’t even crack a smile. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” She was gone before too long and Caroline leaned her head against the front door thinking Mrs Mangle truly had lost her marbles. If there was a pool party happening at her house she would have heard. Right?

She was a deep sleeper, Bonnie liked to joke that she could sleep through a hurricane. She made her way towards the back door thinking she must be losing her marbles to be checking up on such a preposterous story. What she found was completely unexpected. Water covered the entire deck and she could make out a splashing noise coming from the pool. She searched madly for some kind of weapon, her mace was unfortunately in her purse and the nearest thing she could get her hands on was a broom. She made her way slowly towards the noise, wondering just what she was going to do with a broom.

“Took your time,” a perfect English accent murmured from the shallow end of the pool. She turned around, noticing a rather wet but also delectable guy sitting on the steps regarding her lazily. His crimson lips curved slightly activating a mystery dimple in the process. At least her pool party intruder was attractive. “You know, you didn’t have to dress up for me.”

“How did you get down there so fast?” She asked, self consciously running her hand through her knotted waves.

“Let’s say I’ve got this swimming thing down, love,” his bare chest was just screaming for attention from this vantage point.

“Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing in my swimming pool?” She demanded, remembering he was an intruder and raising her broom, albeit shakily.

“Gotta say the whole broom thing isn’t having the desired effect,” he chuckled, easing himself further into the pool, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Says the weirdo who is swimming laps in my pool in the middle of winter?”

“I resent that assessment.”

“What? That’s it’s winter or that you’re swimming laps?”

“The weirdo part.”

“Funny, I thought that was the most correct assumption,” she drawled. “Would you just get out of my pool!”

“But I like it here,” he grinned, moving closer and resting his sexy stubbled chin on the edge.

“My crotchety neighbour thinks I was having an all night pool party,” she hissed, hoping she wasn’t eavesdropping. At least the trees provided some visual cover.

“Always a stickler for the rules aren’t you, sweetheart?” He laughed. “It’s funny how everything comes together when you finally meet your soulmate.”

“Excuse me?” She scoffed. Could this day get any weirder? “I think the cold water has gone to your head, or maybe it’s hypothermia?” For some reason, instead of feeling afraid she was actually concerned about this ass. She wasn’t quite sure what had come over her. “Maybe you should get out of the water.”

“Or what? You’ll attack me with that broom?”

“If you’re lucky,” she shot back.

“And that feisty wit,” he shared. “I knew you’d be beautiful and intelligent but all of these quirks just make me love you even more, Caroline.”

“Okay, buddy,” she warned, finally relinquishing the broom. “It’s time to get you out of this pool and to a hospital and I’m not talking about a regular one. And how do you even know my name?”

“I love how protective you are,” he smiled teasingly while evading the question and Caroline was trying to ignore the slight wobble in her legs. “But if you insist.” Before she knew what was happening he’d jumped out of the pool, Caroline not completely upset if he happened to be naked. What she got she wasn’t prepared for as a long silvery tail emerged from the water behind him.

“What the hell is that?”

“No need to be so hysterical, Caroline, I can explain.” As he looked up at her from the poolside, Caroline was playing through all plausible options in her mind.

“I know, it’s a costume, right?” Not only did this guy have a love for mid winter swimming but also a fetish for playing dress-up. “It’s a little late for Halloween but each to their own. You’re a mermaid, right?”

“Seriously,” he snorted. “Do I have red hair and answer to the name Ariel? The correct term is merman. And not that you cared to ask but my name is Klaus.”

Suddenly she felt dizzy, and not just from the whole merman concept. She knew that name almost as well as her own given it was etched on her left wrist. When she was old enough to understand what it said, Caroline had asked her mother. She’d fed her some silly excuse which for some reason she bought deciding to blame that on her immaturity at the time.

“You know me, don’t you?” He whispers. “Like I know you.” He held up his right wrist, her name written in neat cursive on it.

“What is happening?” She breathed, sitting beside him unable to support her own weight anymore.

“Maybe we should start again,” he smiled, obviously sensing just how overwhelmed she was. “Hi, I’m Klaus. I like swimming in girl’s pools and long walks on the beach at sunset.”

“How do you manage that whole walking thing?”

“I’m a merman, Caroline,” he explained. “But I’m half human, just like you….”

“Hang on,” she put up her hand to stop him from continuing. “Back it up, I’m what now?”

“A mermaid.”

“That’s impossible, I don’t even like the water,” she scoffed. Thinking this guy was on some kind of drugs.

“Because your mother made you think you were,” he insisted. “She wanted you to be human and only human so as to avoid any scandal.”

“But I shower…”

“As much as I love visualising that particular scenario,” he quipped, earning an annoyed eye roll for his trouble. “You need to trigger your mermaid side in the sea first.”

“This is crazy,” she growled. “I’m calling the police to have you committed.” She stood up, attempting to walk back inside when she felt his hand gaze hers. “What the hell?” He was standing now in full human form, completely butt naked. She wasn’t quite sure where to look first. To say he was a moving feast was an understatement.

“How much do you know about your father, Caroline?” She shook her head knowing her mother had always been coy about his identity whenever she asked questions.

“Nothing.”

“Well, how about I tell you a story then,” he implored, his blue eyes penetrating hers.

“How about we get you some clothes first, I don’t need any more distractions,” she murmured, noting his excited smirk. “And before you get any Splash fantasies that we’re going to fall in love like Darryl Hannah and Tom Hanks you’ve got another thing coming, mister.”

“Splash?”

“It’s a movie.”

“Maybe you can show me sometime,” he grinned, following her dutifully inside knowing that resistance was futile, they were soulmates after all.


	97. Cookies 'n' Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: someone in the dorms makes amazing cookies and you’re trying to figure it out and walk in on me baking at four in the morning

Caroline Forbes always considered herself strong with an impressive amount of willpower but she’d been in a funk for weeks now struggling with two things that were threatening to derail her usually perfect composure.

One was an unsolved mystery that had been eating away at her and not in the way you would think. Yes, she wanted to solve it but in actual fact it was something she also wanted to eat, cookies to be exact.

There had been talk around the dorms about the enticing smell wafting through the halls in the dead of night. Caroline prided herself on her baked goods prowess (not cooking, just sniffing them out and eating in abundance) and after multiple dead ends and disappointments with their whereabouts she was tired, frustrated and famished. She had attempted eating other things but all she wanted were the mystery cookies taunting her concentration and appetite daily.

In true Caroline Forbes fashion she’d covered her wall with clues determined to find those cookies and their maker if it killed her (or the starvation did). She’d done everything; staked out the hall at night, logged all her observations, made detailed maps and pretty diagrams with colour coordinated post-its but she was yet to solve the mystery. And it was killing her.

She often wondered why someone would make cookies only not to share, if you asked Caroline it was completely un-American. And then it hit her. The culprit and his damn cookie aromas had been under her nose all this time.

She’d made the discovery about 3:53am judging by a quick glance at the red numbers on her bedside clock. Not caring about anything but the heavenly smells in the air, Caroline barrelled down the hall, finally stopping by the door in question. She paused before knocking realising his smug ass was going to get the wrong idea but she was far too hungry to care.

“Open up, Mikaelson,” she insisted, bashing on his door. Yes, she was acting cuckoo but decided that if anyone complained she’d blame the sugar withdrawals. “I know you’re in there.” She heard nothing, in fact she was starting to wonder if the hunger had driven her completely insane and this was all some weird nightmare.

Yes, he was gorgeous but he knew it and took every opportunity to taunt Caroline mercilessly during class and after. Klaus Mikaelson was the resident playboy on campus, he’d apparently bedded more women than most and Caroline had no intention of falling prey to his charms, just his cookies. She shook her head wondering if she really just conjured up that sentence, even if it was in her head.

“Do you mind, love?” The door had swung open while she was busy arguing with her sub conscious and the sight of her fellow dorm mate clad only in a pair of fitted grey boxers, upturned crimson lips and rumpled, blonde curls wasn’t helping Caroline find her words very quickly.

“Do you?” After she’d uttered it, Caroline knew what a ridiculously, stupid idea it was, even for cookies.

“Well, last time I checked, you’re the one pounding on my door at 4am, Forbes,” he smirked, flashing an equally adorable but smug dimple in her direction. If his bare chest wasn’t messing with her concentration she would have wiped it off his face. “Is this your idea of a booty call?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, that ensemble leaves nothing to the imagination, between you and me,” she felt her whole body go cold mentally kicking herself for not throwing a robe over her brief shorts and singlet combination in her quest for cookies. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I have no intention of entertaining your warped fantasies or being another notch on your bedpost.”

“And what exactly do you know about my bedpost?” He enquired, leaning in closer so she could inhale his enticing aroma amongst the cookie fumes.

“Enough,” she huffed. “What I don’t know about is your cookies.”

“Oh, is that what you Americans refer to as…”

“No, get your head out of the gutter,” she stopped him with a palm, albeit shakily, on that toned chest. “But, while we’re on cultural matters, I think you need to learn how to share.”

“Oh, hang on, you did not just go there,” he argued. “Pretty sure the Queen wouldn’t be too happy with that assessment.”

“I’m talking cookies Mikaelson, not cucumber sandwiches,” she shot back. “It’s not fair for you to tempt us all with what you’re cooking and expect us not to get hungry.”

“Us, or you?” He asked pointedly, his eyes resting curiously on the palm still pressed against his bare chest. She moved it away, albeit reluctantly given how good it felt. Their eyes however didn’t waver, dark blue on light, and Caroline was suddenly questioning why she was there before he spoke again.

“If you wanted a cookie all you had to do was ask, love,” he murmured. She felt her mouth go dry, wondering whether it was actually a good idea to go into the womaniser’s lair so briefly clothed at 4am.

“When I say cookie, I actually mean…”

“I know,” he grinned. “How about I get you a cookie and a glass of milk and we can just talk.” She raised her eyebrows ominously. “I promise.” She walked in, probably against her better judgement but she could sense an inexplicable sadness in his eyes.

“About what exactly?”

“Anything you want,” he mustered. “I need some distractions lately.”

“And your harem isn’t enough?” She quipped, unable to help herself.

“I think you need to stop listening to the campus gossip, Forbes, it seems to be making you crazy and pounding on unsuspecting men’s doors in the middle of the night.”

“No, that was your cookies,” she replied, gesturing towards the oven. “I had no idea you cooked.”

“It seems like you have no idea about anything when it concerns yours truly,” he offered, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk and pouring it into two glasses.

“Oh, you mean the fact you bake in nothing but boxer shorts?”

“What can I say? The oven gets a little hot,” he teased, placing some freshly baked cookies on a plate and sitting at the table by her side. For some reason suddenly she wasn’t so hungry anymore.

“So, why exactly do you need distractions?” His gaze lowered, his hands fiddling with the edge of the tablecloth.

“Otherwise I might just keep cooking so I don’t think about other things,” he mumbled.

“Why? Are you a baking addict? Do you need your sponsor?” The silence was deafening, Caroline worried she’d gone too far.

“Not usually, but my mother is or was…” he trailed off. She placed her hand over his, not sure why, but it felt like he needed it.

“Your mother?”

“She’s not well, actually she’s really sick and all I can think of is to cook her recipes and take them to her in hospital,” he whimpered, albeit quietly. Caroline’s heart went out to him, not wanting to push him to explain further but suddenly wanting to help take his mind off things.

“So, what do we do next?” She asked, surprising him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I interrupted this cookie making process so the least I can do is make it up to you.”

“And why’s that? You know I don’t do pity.”

“This isn’t pity, it’s about me trying to steal your mom’s cookie recipe,” she answered truthfully.

“I think my mother would kill me if I revealed her secret ingredient but at the same time I’m pretty sure you’ve already made things up to me.”

“And how’s that exactly?”

“You took my mind off it, Caroline, you brought me back,” he smiled gratefully. “But I’m a little worried about your cooking skills, just because you can sniff them out doesn’t mean anything.”

“Is that a challenge, Mikaelson? Because, just so you know I can go the distance.”

“Funny that, so can I,” he argued, albeit teasingly. Although not at the time, both would come to know that their words held a whole other meaning for the future to come.


	98. Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still up for prompts? Klaroline where Klaus and Caroline are ex-in-laws?

“I feel like I’m in the twilight zone,” Caroline murmured, taking a much needed sip of her martini as the party played out around her. Last time she was in this ballroom her brother Matt was celebrating his marriage to Rebekah and she was playing dutiful bridesmaid to her sister-in-law. Given how much grief she’d endured from the bridezilla, she felt robbed at that very moment.

“How do you think I feel, your brother just called me his outlaw,” Klaus shot back, gesturing to the barman for another tequila shot. “I feel like I’ve committed a crime or something.”

“Maybe you did, isn’t that the same tux you wore for the wedding, Mikaelson?”

“I felt it was fitting for the occasion and wasn’t going to fork out more cash for this excuse of a party. You, on the other hand are letting down the team.”

“I burned my bridesmaid dress,” Caroline shuddered, thinking about the pink, satin number she knew Rebekah had chosen on purpose to focus all interest and attention on the bride on her big day.

“Do you think it was an omen, Forbes?”

“Oh, like you suddenly believe in omens,” she growled. “Next thing you’ll tell me you love divorce celebrations.”

“Rebekah does love a good party,” he murmured, knowingly. “I just never thought she’d plan this particular one.”

“And in the same place they married too,” Caroline drawled. “This is all kinds of weird.”

“You know what’s also weird?” She turned to him curiously, trying to ignore just how delicious he looked in that suit even if it was the second time around.

Ever since they met seven years earlier the sparks had been flying. They’d shared one passionate night together after meeting at a club but fled their separate ways as the light streamed into the window the next morning. What Caroline and Klaus weren’t expecting was for their siblings to randomly meet and start dating.

News of their engagement had been particularly tough to take. Talk about awkward family encounters. Although she was clearly attracted to Klaus, Caroline knew that being in-laws, even just by marriage, was too big a hurdle to jump. Plus, he was an arrogant ass which made him a little easier to resist.

“We’re also outlaws,” he joked, clinking his shot glass with hers. “And you know what that means?”

“That I won’t have to see you at family events any more?” She cocked her left eyebrow playfully. “Thank God.”

“Hey, I’ve been the only one keeping you sane at those events, love,” he replied, a smile playing on his lips. Caroline couldn’t argue with that.

At Christmas, especially, he would steal the stockings during the night much to Rebekah’s chagrin, add extra kick to the eggnog to make things more interesting and pelt her mercilessly with snowballs. He was just as competitive as Caroline but she couldn’t think of a more worthy opponent.

“Maybe so, but without your sister around I might not need sanity.”

“So, you’re divorcing me?”

“Well, it is a divorce party but last time I checked we’re not married.”

“Well, not yet…”

“If that’s your idea of a proposal then this night got even more surreal than expected and I might need a few of those tequila shots to get me through.”

“That could be arranged,” he smiled.

“What? A proposal or a drink?”

“A drink but you seemed a little excited by that other prospect,” he smiled slyly. “How about we have a few drinks, watch the cake cutting and dance the divorce waltz?”

“As long as you don’t stand on my toes this time, Mikaelson,” she teased. “Then we can talk about the rest.”

The outlaws were married one year later. Although with a smaller attendance in St Barts, Caroline still made Rebekah wear an equally hideous dress. Fate’s an interesting beast. Caroline thought her and Klaus’ meeting was to bring Rebekah and Matt together but turns out it was about the outlaws after all. She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	99. Castle on the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mom knows your mom and they’re trying to set us up but all i can remember of you is that time you stuck gum in my hair when we were seven so i automatically don’t like you au

_**Hengrave Hall, Suffolk (UK)** _

Caroline had seen her fair share of wedding venues but she figured that a castle in the English countryside wasn’t a bad choice. The ceremony was held in the hall’s impressive chapel, complete with wooden pews decorated with an abundance of white peonies and brilliant stained glass windows as a backdrop. The bride, dressed in a stunning Jenny Packham creation, shed a total of two tears whilst the groom remained stoic until the end when a small grin crossed his face just before they kissed.

Now, as they stood in a makeshift, white marquee on the brilliant green lawns for pre-dinner cocktails, Caroline truly felt like she was intruding on an intimate family moment, even if the guest list stood at an impressive 300 people. She had a vague connection with the Mikaelson family but not enough to warrant an invite to their eldest son Finn’s nuptials to his childhood sweetheart, Sage.

Her mother Liz had pleaded with her to attend the wedding when her dad pulled out at the last minute. Apparently, he’d contracted an ear infection which wasn’t optimal to a pleasant flying experience. Caroline loved her father but he was definitely the man-flu type and it all just seemed entirely too convenient. She was fairly certain he was just excited as she was at attending this wedding.

A trip to England wasn’t a punishment, as such, but Caroline Forbes was a workaholic and her severely understaffed legal aid practice in New York couldn’t run itself. She felt guilty with every foot they climbed in altitude on their journey from JFK.

“Doesn’t Sage look stunning?” Her mother cooed, her eyes flickering over to the bride and groom who were back to showing little emotion, even during photographs. “I can’t believe Finn is all grown up and married.”

“You say that like you know them personally,” Caroline murmured, taking a long sip of champagne. “I’ll never understand your friendship.”

“What’s there to understand? I home stayed with Esther’s family for a year during high school, we’ve been close ever since and part of each other’s families, even with the distance.”

“I know mom, you loved to squeal excitedly after the mailman paid a visit and proceeded to read her letters aloud, all of them.”

“I know in the twenty-first century and the world of emails and skype you think we’re old fashioned for writing letters but we like it. Much like we enjoy sharing family memories like weddings. Maybe if you’re lucky she’ll come to your wedding, whenever that might be.”

“I didn’t miss the sarcasm in your voice, if you’re wondering,” she scoffed. “I date; I just haven’t found the right guy yet.”

“Define dating, Caroline?” She muttered. “You are married to your job, that’s the problem. If only you could find a nice boy with the same interests…”

“If you start recommending dating sites, I will walk out of here.”

“And go where exactly?” She drawled, raising a stray eyebrow. The castle might have been gorgeous but it was kind of isolated. “Do me a favour and just try to enjoy yourself, darling. You never know who you might meet.”

“I don’t know anybody here.”

“Nonsense,” she shot back. “Esther brought her children to America, you met then.”

“From what I can recall,” she began. “Finn was decidedly aloof and judging by the ceremony things haven’t changed much, Elijah was too interested in his book to socialise, Rebekah decapitated my favourite Barbie Doll and Kol completely trashed my bedroom.”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” She was silent for a moment, remembering the most vivid and traumatic memory from their visit.

“He, who shall not be named, put gum in my hair,” she growled. When she’d taken her seat at her assigned pew before the ceremony she couldn’t miss the smug, crimson-lipped smile and disarming dimple he flashed from the altar. Bastard. “You had to cut half of it off, everyone at school teased me for months.”

“That was twenty years ago, Caroline, I think you need to move on,” she chided. “Esther tells me he’s become quite successful, making partner at his prestigious, London law firm last year.”

“Well, good for him,” she muttered. “Lawyers like that don’t impress me very much.”

“Like what exactly?” She’d been surprised to hear his crisp voice interrupt their private conversation. She knew just how delicious he looked from her view in the chapel but this close she realised just how good he smelled too.

“Niklaus,” Liz smiled, enveloping him in an impromptu hug. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you, I was just telling Caroline all about your successful career.”

“Please, call me Klaus, Liz. But it sounds like she doesn’t think much of it,” he chuckled, his dark eyes searching her light, blue ones. “And given what Caroline does, I don’t blame her.” Caroline was trying to ignore just how good her name sounded rolling off his tongue, not to mention her burgeoning curiosity at just how he knew what she was doing.

“What I do?”

“Your work with legal aid in New York,” he replied, shocking Caroline in the process. “I have to commend you on that recent, infant, lead pollution case against the city.”

“How do you know about that?”

“This amazing invention called the internet, love, you should try it,” he teased. “I’m fairly certain the Mayor’s office was regretting their decision to go toe-to-toe with the Caroline Forbes.”

“What can I say? I’m competitive,” she acknowledged, not noticing that her mother had conveniently disappeared.

“Me too,” he replied. “Although it’s not surprising given what a hard time you gave me for touching your stuff, as you liked to put it.”

“Oh, is that why you put gum in my hair? Mature, Mikaelson.”

“I was seven,” he argued. “And I wasn’t a big fan of girl germs either. Let’s just say you were the victim of a few issues I had at that tender age.”

“So, is this your penance?”

“Penance?”

“Memorising my career thus far,” she shot back. “If anything, you just come across like a creepy stalker between you and me.”

“Ouch,” he hissed. “But if you must know this creepy stalker is hunting for a formidable force to head up his recently created pro-bono division. For some reason you have this annoying tendency of appearing on my search lists. I tried to block your mentions but turns out you just can’t be stopped.”

“Charming. Although, I admit I have this amazing ability to annoy people when it’s for a good cause.”

“Which is exactly why you’d be a welcome asset on team St John, Castle & Mikaelson.”

“Hang on, did my mom put you up to this?”

“Offering you a job? As much as my mother respects her opinion I like some more solid evidence when I’m recruiting staff.”

“Well, I have a conscience and have no intention of being pushed to the private sector and into a division that’s obviously been created to appeal to their left leaning shareholders.”

“That’s not the case, believe it or not. You don’t trust people, do you?” He moved closer, his eyes searching hers.

“My instincts have gotten me this far and I’m not quite ready to lose them just yet,” she challenged, not realising how close they’d become and just how intensely he was now staring at the fitted, black dress she wore.

“Mine too,” he breathed, placing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Turns out I only put chewing gum in the hair of people I really like.”

“The answer is still no.” They held each other’s gaze only to be interrupted by a frazzled waiter.

Caroline noticed everyone was headed towards the ballroom for dinner, half relieved and half disappointed they’d be separated. Klaus Mikaelson had intrigued her, more than she’d ever expected. “If you’d like to take your seats at table three,” he gestured.

Caroline was confused, assuming she’d be by her mother’s side with extremely distant relatives and friends of the Mikaelson family.

“We’re not together,” they both blurted, surprised by just how well timed their response was.

“But you are seated at the same table,” he reiterated. Before Caroline could send an insult his way, they both noticed their mothers looking on excitedly.

“I smell a rat,” she hissed.

“If it gives me more time to sell you on this job then I’m sure as hell not going to complain, Forbes,” Klaus laughed, taking her arm and leading her towards the table in question. Caroline was trying to ignore just how good his hand felt resting on hers.

“I would never work with you, even if we were the last two people on earth,” she uttered, but feeling all resolve fade away at the same time with every step they took towards the table.

“How about if you win, I let you put gum in my hair, love?”

“You have a deal.” Caroline wanted to argue, she wanted to fight their initial attraction but turns out it couldn’t be quelled.

She took over their pro-bono division with all of the passion and enthusiasm she possessed. After three years, her desire to put gum in his hair dissipated because she’d fallen in love with the idiot and, as Liz predicted, both families were on hand to celebrate their nuptials.


	100. ABC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rival teachers trapped in the break room on an inservice day with the twist that they used to date and never really got over each other.

The corridors were eerily quiet as Caroline made her way towards the staff lounge for a much needed hit of caffeine. She thought the silence would be welcome given just how noisy it usually was but it felt sadly empty.

Caroline had been off kilter since he came back into her life. Yeah, she’d heard they were hiring a new English/History teacher but she hadn’t expected it to be the crimson-lipped, dimple-flashing Brit that she used to date. They’d met at Emory University in Georgia. Caroline knew from campus gossip that Klaus Mikaelson was popular and gorgeous but, annoyingly, he knew it. He was also a womaniser which is why Caroline had every intention of steering clear. She’d been successful for the most part until that fateful night at the Beta Theta Pi Frat costume party.

7 years earlier…

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Last time I checked, this is my basement, love, and I was thirsty,” he gestured to the beer keg at his feet. “Question is, what are you doing here?”_

_“I was looking for the bathroom, if you must know,” Caroline growled, suddenly self conscious in her brief, angel costume as his dark, blue eyes flickered over her attire._

_“It must be fate.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You’re an angel and I’m Lucifer,” he chuckled._

_“That’s not fate, it’s actually the opposite,” she barked. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find the ladies room.”_

_“Well, you’re going to have to wait a while longer I’m afraid,” he murmured. She gave him a bewildered look. “That door locks from the outside.”_

_“You’re lying,” she hissed, not even bothering to reply but pulling at the handle desperately before banging on the door. “This cannot be happening. Hello, is anyone there? I’m trapped with Satan.”_

_“Hey!”_

_“If it looks like the devil and walks like one, it’s the devil. Did you plan this or something? Are you that desperate for another notch on your bedpost Mikaelson that you need to trap your conquests?”_

_“Woah!” He interrupted. “I can’t believe you would even suggest that, sweetheart, and don’t think I’m believing that whole lost bathroom excuse.”_

_“How dare you?”_

_“Now you know how it feels, Forbes.”_

_“Oh, that’s so rich,” she groaned before processing what he’d said._ _“How do you know my name?”_

_“I know more than that, Caroline,” he admitted. “Drama major, although no surprises there.” She gave him a dirty look before he continued. “Emory Young Democrat President and tennis captain.”_

_“Are you stalking me?” Caroline was actually impressed if he put that much energy into each conquest given just how many he’d had._

_“Are you always so defensive?”_

_“Only to potential stalkers, who lock me in their basements,” she drawled. “Hopefully someone will be down soon to rescue me from this punishment.”_

_“Well, let me know when someone arrives, princess,” he joked. “I’ll be over here not trying to make a move on you.” She watched curiously as he planted himself in the corner and pulled a book from what seemed like nowhere._

_Besides his womanising reputation, Caroline knew Klaus was a double major in history and English literature as well as soccer and debate captain. Not that she’d looked into it of course. Watching him serenely reading his book in the corner of the basement was equally adorable as it was weird._

_“I thought you were thirsty?”_

_“And I thought you were planning escape strategies,” he grinned, his gaze still focused on the page he was reading._

_“Let me guess, Hemingway?”_

_“Let the stereotypes begin,” he murmured, not making eye contact._

_“Well, he was a misogynist,” she shot back. “And given your…”_

_“I must say I’m disappointed,” he growled, finally making eye contact._ _“I thought a smart woman like you wouldn’t believe gossip, let alone question my literary tastes. In fact, I’m willing to share if it will stop you talking and offering your unwelcome and incorrect opinion.”_

_She didn’t speak immediately, the book he slid across the room making contact with her white, peep toe heel. Walt Whitman poetry. She closed her eyes momentarily, annoyed at herself for making judgements but also trying to block out that smug smile she knew he was wearing._

_“Not your thing, love?” He asked. She finally opened one eye slowly, followed by the other. “I have more if Whitman isn’t feminist enough?”_

_“You stash your books in the basement?” She asked choosing to ignore his loaded question._

_“Some people stash their porn, I stash my classic literature,” he joked. “It’s the quietest place in this frat house and not surprisingly the best for reading. I have this if you’d prefer?” She saw the title of the Virginia Woolf book before it hit her foot._

_“Mrs Dalloway? Seems like someone is trying to make a point.”_

_“You should be here on Sundays, it’s Jane Austen themed all night long. Beats going out and hooking up with randoms.”_

_“So, maybe I misjudged you,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry.”_

_“I didn’t hear you.”_

_“Shut up and keep reading, Mikaelson,” she smiled, taking a seat next to him and opening the book. This was by far the best party she’d been to in years and being rescued suddenly wasn’t her immediate priority._

She threw open the door in frustration determined to clear her head and thinking coffee was her best bet. Upon reaching the kitchen, Caroline was mortified to find that the pot was empty even though the room was still filled with the enticing aroma she craved.

“Why me?” She cried, the pent up emotions spilling free. It was bad enough her dreams were filled with him and that sleep was practically impossible since his unexpected arrival.

“Was this your coffee?” She knew his voice without having to move. “If I’d known it was the last cup..”

“You’d what?” She replied, finally turning around.

“I’d share it,” he offered, his second meaning not lost on Caroline given their basement meeting years earlier.

“Don’t bother,” she muttered. “I have class.” It was out of her mouth before Caroline could retract, given it was the excuse she’d been using to avoid him for a month now it was emblazoned on her brain.

“On a pupil free day, that should be interesting,” he said. Caroline didn’t bother to respond, knowing she had to escape while she still had some air left in her lungs. Klaus Mikaelson had the ability to take away what breath she had left in such close proximity. She pushed on the door handle, confused as to why it wouldn’t open. It was like deja vu.

“I think that extra push you gave the door might have activated the faulty lock.”

“How convenient,” she huffed, banging her head on the door in frustration. “This was supposed to be fixed weeks ago.”

“Liam’s wife had their first child last week, I think his thoughts were elsewhere, love,” Klaus offered, taking a seat on the couch, steaming coffee in hand.

“Since when do you know the personal lives of the school staff? You’ve only been here a month and don’t call me that, Mikaelson.”

“Well, I suppose that answers my question about your feelings.”

“Yes, I’m upset,” she scowled, turning around to face him. “Did you expect anything less?”

“You were the one to end things,” he growled. “Not sure how I suddenly became the bad guy.”

“Because you stopped making time for me, for us. Your soccer career took off, and I was so proud, but everyday we just split further apart and you lost interest in what we had.” Klaus had been signed to one of the biggest soccer teams in the US and between practice and zig zagging the country, Caroline had barely seen her college boyfriend. She’d decided then it was time to end things, even if it killed her.

“Whatever you think I did try.”

“It just wasn’t our time,” she admitted. “Believe it or not, I wanted you to go the whole way which is why I ended things, Klaus.”

“Pity about that knee injury,” he mumbled, rubbing the offending injury. “You didn’t even call, Caroline. I was in that hospital and all I wanted was to see your beautiful face.” Caroline felt her knees go weak at his words. It was something she’d regretted but was so scared to experience all of those unresolved feelings at the same time. Caroline knew she’d never love anyone like she’d loved her Frat Boy/ English literature nerd.

“Is that why you turned up here?” She was seated next to him now, afraid her legs would fully give way if she continued standing.

“I’m not going to lie,” he conceded. “When I heard you were here I applied, it was my last chance to finally get some closure.”

“Closure?”

“If you rejected me then it was all over,” he said, his blue eyes boring into hers.

“I have to admit I was hoping you’d cave after a few initial rejections but the stubborn, drama queen in you has prevailed and I’m holding on by my last shred.”

“Anyone would think you were the drama queen with that statement,” she teased. “But you always had this uncanny way of breaking down my walls.”

“It was no easy feat, trust me Forbes.”

“I have something for you,” she exhaled nervously, reaching into her purse and pulling out a letter hesitantly. “When I heard about your injury, I wrote this but never sent it.”

“Why?”

“I was scared,” she whispered. “So scared of what you’d say and if you’d just throw it in the garbage.” Klaus didn’t respond, just opened it and lost himself in the text. Caroline held her breath without even knowing it. He finished, his blue eyes watering as he did before putting it down and facing her.

“It seems like we have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Well, it isn’t like we’re getting out of here until Liam’s kid turns one at least, so you’ve got yourself a date, Mikaelson,” she grinned, the relief washing over her. “As long as you surrender that coffee.”

“I think that can be arranged,” he grinned, pulling her closer. “I’ve missed you, love, probably more than you’ll ever now.”

“The feeling is mutual, trust me.”


	101. Date With Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post the Originals episode 6 where they road trip together but then Elijah snaps Caroline's neck - I mixed that with a time jump (and my hopes about Klaus being concerned about her snapped neck which didn't play out in canon).

New Orleans was in the midst of Mardi Gras. Purple, gold and green adornments were fixed to every available surface as revellers celebrated on the heavily crowded streets.

Caroline shook her head as she watched the scenery rush past the cab window, wondering why she’d come unannounced.

Besides the whole annoying neck snapping incident, the last time she’d seen Klaus some very raw confessions had been made and she’d been unable to think of anything but the way those crimson lips had curved into a knowing smile when she admitted she didn’t regret their time together.

If she was being honest, Caroline had asked that question about him not noticing her on purpose. Yes, he’d always been free with his feelings towards her, but after so much time had passed she was unsure just how strongly he felt. It was a need too strong to ignore. What she wasn’t expecting was for him to say it would be impossible not to notice her. If she wasn’t supposed to be driving and in control, Caroline would have melted into a puddle then and there. 

Maybe those feelings had been equal parts confronting as confusing but as she made her way towards the French Quarter, she knew it was her turn to make some confessions. She just hoped Klaus was open to hearing them given all the drama with Hope and Hayley’s unexpected passing.

Rebekah had reached out first, they’d met up at the Mystic Grill with Freya and drank most of their whiskey stash bemoaning their pathetic excuses for love lives. Hearing about Freya’s supposed plans with Keelin and Rebekah’s regrets for turning down Marcel’s proposal had made Caroline more morose about her situation than usual. 

Any qualms she had about sharing her most intimate thoughts with Klaus’ sisters ebbed away with each shot she downed. In the fog induced haze of her hangover, Caroline made the decision to finally admit her true feelings for the Original hybrid which had probably been there since that night he saved her all those years ago. 

“Miss? We’re here.” The taxi driver interrupted her thoughts gesturing to the imposing, Mikaelson compound. Suddenly she felt anxious, her nerves violently swirling in her stomach. It wasn’t too late to go back to the airport she thought, madly trying to work out what to do. Fate made that decision for her as the guy in question walked outside, his crimson lips breaking into a surprised but happy smile. She got out of the cab, albeit gingerly, his eyes still firmly focused on Caroline as she retrieved her luggage from the trunk. 

“Don’t tell me my truant daughter has decided to go MIA again?” She wished it was a Hope problem, it would have been easier to explain her sudden arrival.

“Not today,” she replied, her unease only rivalled by the butterflies she felt in her stomach given just how delicious he looked in that navy henley and dark, denim jeans. 

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure then, love?” His dimples were now out in full force and she was struggling to stand given the way he made her legs wobble. 

“I wanted to finish our discussion,” he regarded her curiously before she continued. “You know before your crazy, amnesia-effected brother decided to snap my neck.”

“The bastard,” he agreed, his hand moving towards her neck and caressing it softly. “I still haven’t forgiven him for hurting you. Our discussion?”

“You don’t remember?” She squeaked trying to focus as his hand continued to rub her neck softly.

“I remember ever word, Caroline, and I’m intrigued about what you have to say.” He moved his hand and suddenly she felt cold without his familiar touch.

“You said it would be impossible not to notice me today…”

“Of course,” Klaus confirmed. “But not just today; yesterday and tomorrow too. I’m trying not to get my hopes up, sweetheart. What is it you want?”

“I want you,” she murmured, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. “Yesterday, today and tomorrow. I love you, Klaus.”

“What took you so long, love?” He implored, placing his finger under her chin and lifting her face so his blue eyes were now firmly trained on hers. She felt a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks and before she knew it Klaus was rubbing them away soothingly. 

“Well, you did say however long it takes,” she grinned as he pulled her greedily towards him. 

“Maybe I lied,” his mouth was on hers before she could object but for once she didn’t care given just how good his lips felt massaging hers. 

Fate had brought them together all those years ago and it had done the same thing today. She’d fought their connection for so long but being in his arms felt like she was finally home.


	102. Mr Big Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There's a scene on full house where dad Danny Tanner asks the family what they want for breakfast & his daughter Stephanie says "i'd like brad pitt, lightly buttered." i'm asking for a klaroline spin on that line! 
> 
> I put a twist on this. Actor Klaus Mikaelson is filming a movie in Georgia and he stays at the bed and breakfast Caroline and Enzo own.

**_The Lighthouse (est 1910), Tybee Island GA_ **

“Seriously?” Caroline growled, throwing a pile of towels in the washer. “Why did we agree to let that Hollywood ass in our establishment? He’s insufferable.”

“Ah, because he’s paying the premium rate and by that I mean he’s booked out the entire B&B while he films his next feature,” Enzo drawled.

“I know what the premium rate is, Lorenzo,” she huffed, pouring in copious amounts of detergent.

“Plus, bookings have been down and we need the business, Forbes,” he shot back sarcastically.

_Caroline met Enzo St John on the pier one afternoon five years earlier. Although many tourists flocked there every year, Enzo looked anything but in his suit on a hot August day._ _She was a local, born and bred, and had come back to visit her family during semester break from Vanderbilt in Tennessee. What she hadn’t expected was this guy to be sitting on a bench staring aimlessly out to sea, a piece of paper clutched in his hands._

_“Aren’t you hot?” She’d enquired, sitting beside him. The stranger’s gaze turned to her, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones._

_“Excuse me?” His English accent was certainly a surprise, at least that explained the suit. “Who are you?”  
_

_“Well, who are you? Last time I checked you were the one interrupting me.”  
_

_“I was merely asking about your well being,” she snapped. “It’s just a southern thing but I guess the Englishman with a stick up his ass wouldn’t understand that.”_ _What he did next was unexpected, he burst into fits of laughter. Caroline was offended until he finally spoke again._

_“That’s the best laugh I’ve had today, darling, and god knows I really needed it.”_

_That was the moment Enzo liked to say was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Caroline had a differing view of events but here they were five years later and partners in The Lighthouse Bed and Breakfast.  
_

_Although Enzo had been raised in England by his father, his mother had died and left her pride and joy to her estranged son. Caroline liked to tell the story that Enzo had no idea how to manage a business let alone be kind to guests so had begged for her assistance. It had been a work in progress but they’d made it work and built it up to be one of the best on Tybee Island._

“You conveniently forgot to mention that whole part about being friends with the offending ass,” she growled. “Do I have to tell you what he said about my blueberry muffins yesterday? Fine I’ll tell you, apparently they were tolerable but not as good as his mother’s recipe. I swear if Mr Darcy had a twin it would be Klaus bloody Mikaelson.” Enzo just shook his head jokingly. 

Turns out they’d both attended Oxford and for some reason that meant he could intrude on their hospitality and her last nerve, even if he was paying the premium fee.

_Caroline could still remember the first time she met Klaus Mikaelson. It was a week earlier and she’d been in Atlanta for a few days buying supplies and had returned in the evening. She’d collected the clean towels from the laundry and made her way towards the guest bathroom for a refill. What she hadn’t expected was for a half naked guy to open the door and appear in a hot cloud of steam, a towel riding dangerously low on his hips._

_She was surprised, hence just how wide her mouth was gaping, it also didn’t help that his toned physique was fully on display. In fact, it took all her willpower not to wipe the stray beads of water from his chest as he used another towel to rub his wet hair._

_“Are you alright, love?” He smirked. She was still in shock, words or a voice were not her friends at that moment. “It’s okay, it happens all the time.” He was gone, a peppermint smell in his wake that was permeating her nostrils. She stilled her nerves but was working out exactly what she was going to say to her partner._

_Enzo’s excuses had been feeble as expected.  
_

_“It was short notice,” Enzo argued._

_“Yes, because I’m sure a slick outfit like Hollywood are all about late notice film shoots.”_

_“He’s booked out the entire place, I don’t see what your problem is, Forbes?’  
_

_“He can’t just waltz around the place half naked, there should be a law against that sort of indecent exposure.”  
_

_“In a bathroom in a bed and breakfast he’s staying at, yeah they should really throw the book at him for such behaviour. Look Care Bear, I know there’s been a lull in your personal life…”  
_

_“It’s okay, Care Bear,” Klaus murmured, making her bristle. It was bad enough Enzo using that childish nickname but now the idiot too? Caroline could tell he was grinning given his smug tone and was struggling not to punch him in the face for being so condescending. “I can understand how difficult it must be seeing a half naked man after so long between…”  
_

_“Excuse me?” She growled, whipping around so fast she felt dizzy. Caroline thought he looked good barely clothed but in his fitted, denim jeans and a white henley that only highlighted his tanned forearms she was beginning to think he looked good all the time.  
_

_“I believe you two haven’t been properly introduced,” Enzo jumped in between them, he knew about Caroline’s temper all too well. “Caroline Forbes this is Niklaus Mikaelson.”  
_

_“Ease up on the full name, I thought my uptight brother was here for a minute, Johnny,” he chuckled.  
_

_“Johnny?” Caroline asked curiously looking between the two, “Niklaus?” Something was definitely up._

_“We were at Oxford together, love,” Klaus smiled. “Didn’t Johnny tell you all about what it was like to live in my shadow during those five long years?”  
_

_“He seemed to have omitted that particular fact, didn’t you Johnny?” Enzo knew better than to get into a fight with her knowing he’d lose given he hadn’t divulged their background. Now it all made sense.  
_

_“Now who’s up from some grilling?” He asked. “I just picked up the juiciest steaks from the local butcher.” He was gone before she could argue, wuss._

_“Shall we, love?” Klaus asked, gesturing towards the backdoor._

_“I have a name and, for your information, I’d rather stay here…”_

_“With your thoughts, huh?” He moved closer, Caroline couldn’t miss the spicy smell of his aftershave from this proximity. “That’s very dangerous, especially for someone who has been out of action for so long.”_

_“Anyone tell you that you’re an ass?” She huffed, moving away so that his scent couldn’t mess with her composure any longer._

_“A couple of times, but I have to say they’ve never looked so gorgeous doing it,” his eyes flickered over her body one last time. “Don’t worry I’ll save you some of that juicy meat.”_ _Caroline sank into the chair, knowing that her legs wouldn’t hold her up much longer. Who did that asshole think he was anyway?_

“Hello, earth to Caroline?” Enzo broke her dreamlike state. “Oi!” It was then she felt a bagel hit her squarely on the jaw.

“What the hell, Lorenzo?” She growled, picking it up from the breakfast bar and throwing it back at him. “Last time I checked these were for eating.”

“Which is why I threw it your way and the fact you’ve been in dreamworld,” he shot back childishly. “Don’t you want a bagel this morning? How about I make your favourite chocolate chip pancakes instead?”

“I’m not ten,” she pouted. 

“Yet, it’s exactly how you’re acting, since Kl…”

“Stop! I don’t need to hear his name, I’m already living with his smug self and the way he’s been whoring all over town.”

“Whoring with whom exactly?” Enzo drawled, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You realise he lives under our roof, right?” 

“Don’t remind me,” she growled. “Ruby Davis was falling all over him yesterday morning at the bakery.”

“Oh really? I’m surprised you noticed given you can’t stand being in the same room.”

“How could I not?” She scoffed. “She was salivating all over the shop, I half expected her to order Klaus Mikaelson, lightly buttered.”

“If that’s on your menu, I’d at least appreciate a heads up, love.” She closed her eyes mentally kicking herself for being caught by their house guest yet again. 

“I was acting,” she scowled. “You’d think in your profession you would know that.”

“I’m assuming she hasn’t had her coffee yet?” Klaus asked Enzo, making his way towards the fridge like he owned the place and pulled out multiple ingredients. 

“You realise it’s up to management to make your breakfast, right Niklaus?” 

“I’d rather not leave it up to blondie over there, who knows what poison she might slip into my breakfast,” he teased, sending her a knowing wink. “Anyway, you have already done so much, I thought I could repay the favour and make my famous choc-chip pancakes.”

“Choc-chip pancakes?” Caroline was struggling not to salivate over the man and what he was planning to make.

“They’re my favourite,” he explained, sending her a grin before busying himself with his cooking. It was then she realised the universe really did hate her. 

“What a shame, I have to check the blocked sink in the wash room,” she muttered, ignoring her stomach’s arguments about that particular decision.

“Let me guess, gluten intolerant?” Klaus guessed, cracking an egg into the bowl. 

“I’ve never known anyone who likes rejection so much,” Enzo laughed. 

“Beats women chasing me down the street and throwing their panties in my direction.”

“Oh you poor baby,” Enzo growled. “Any chance you could take me along on your next street walk, mate?” 

“So, what’s her story anyway?” Enzo regarded him curiously. “I’m just asking a question.”

“She’s not a plaything, Mikaelson,” Enzo warned. “She’s been hurt before, ass happened to also be an actor.”

“Well, that explains all the hostility,” Klaus whistled. “But, just so you know, don’t believe everything you read.”

“Oh, I don’t even touch those rags, I was revisiting your colourful past at Oxford.”

“Turns out your business partner isn’t the only one who has had their heart broken by an actor and has an annoying tendency to act like a smug idiot who doesn’t care,” he shared, albeit quietly. “Maple syrup?”

“Huh?”

“Keep up, Johnny, the least you could do is pass your paying guest a condiment at least.”

“Maple syrup on choc-chip pancakes, well I’ll be damned, maybe you two have more in common than I first expected.”

* * *

It was hot under the sink, Caroline had recently shed her checked, blue shirt telling herself it was okay given she had a white tank underneath, even if it was a tad fitted. Her iPod was blasting in her ears, she needed it given the job at hand and those choc-chip pancakes which were cooking teasingly in the kitchen. Bastard. It was like he was playing with her on purpose in that fitted, navy henley which perfectly matched his eyes. 

_“Mr Big Star, who do you think you are…you’re never gonna get my love_ ,” she sang, losing herself in the song. It wasn’t an entirely coincidental choice given their house guest. 

“Hungry?” She thought she was imagining things given the music playing but stupidly lifted her head, hitting it on the pipe for her efforts. It was at this point the blockage cleared and splashed onto her chest. She spluttered, attempting to make sense of what’d happened while wringing out her tank and removing her earbuds. 

She wriggled free and busied herself with her soiled top that seemed to be quickly turning see through. “Uh-hem,” She looked up, her stomach immediately filling with nerves. 

“What do you want?” She hissed, desperately trying to locate a towel given her predicament. 

“Not your love by the sounds of that song.” Her angry stare was enough for him to continue. “I made you some pancakes,” he began, his eyes firmly focused on hers while producing a towel and handing it to her. “Turns out Enzo doesn’t have the stomach for choc-chip pancakes with…”

“Maple syrup?” She squeaked, looking at the plate. “I thought I was the only one that had overly sugary tastebuds?”

“Guilty as charged,” he teased. “And if there was a winner between you and the blocked sink I think you came out on top.”

“That’s only because you were making an impressive effort not to look at my top,” Caroline admitted sheepishly. 

“Trust me it was impressive,” he joked. “Any chance we could share these pancakes, I’m starting to feel the sugar withdrawals already.” 

“Thanks for the pancakes,” she murmured, grabbing the fork and cutting into them. “And I’m sorry for being so grouchy and inhospitable.”

“Well, I’m sorry for being so smug, love.”

“There are so many other adjectives I would have chosen but I have no intention of biting the hand that feeds me, Mikaelson.” 

They both looked at each other, smiles growing on both their faces as they ate knowing that the war was over. What was coming next was an exciting prospect for two people who’d been hurt but had been lucky enough to find each other. 


	103. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh....mini drabbles! How about your take on Klaroline as dom and sub?

“Do you think our sex life is normal?” Caroline murmured into the darkness.

It was after one AM and she’d only been home under an hour but Klaus assumed she was fast asleep as he spooned against her. There was nothing like the feeling of the love of his life naked and wrapped in his arms but Klaus couldn’t contain his curiosity.

“Define normal,” he smiled, against her cheek.

“You know what I mean?” She huffed, turning over to face him and disrupting their embrace.

“On the contrary, I have no idea, love,” Klaus shared, fastening a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “But I assume it was something that came up during girls’ night?”

It had become their weekly ritual, when Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie would venture into the Quarter every Wednesday night for drinks and dancing. Their overprotective, Original boyfriends had initially expressed concern about leaving them alone. Reminding them yet again that a witch and two vampires could look after themselves hadn’t been enough to allay their fears. Rather than be saddled with some weird, intrusive escorts the girls had only agreed to Josh accompanying them. They were pretty certain they could all take him down in one move but he was the best companion they could ask for on girls’ night. After all, he always had the best gossip.

“Do you think I’m aggressive?” She murmured, suddenly finding his chest interesting to play with.

“In bed or when you’re berating me for saying or doing the wrong thing?”

“You know what I mean, Mikaelson,” she scoffed sarcastically. “And don’t even get me started on how you rile me up on a frequent basis.”

“What can I say, you bring it out in me,” he chuckled, pulling her closer. “Yes, you’re aggressive but I like it.” His voice had taken on a low, husky growl as he rubbed himself against her naked body, the wolf in him emerging.

“I like that you’re aggressive too,” she hissed, placing kisses along the length of his neck.

“So, what’s the problem, love,” Klaus panted, stroking her lower back.

“We were discussing the dominate and submissive dynamic,” she explained, her lips moving lower and her teeth grazing his collar bone possessively.

“I really should be offended you discussed our sex life with the girls and Josh,” he muttered, taking her by surprise and pinning her beneath him. “But please, continue.”

“Katherine likes to take charge..”

“No surprises there, Elijah has been celibate most of his life and wouldn’t know what to do with a woman,” he grinned, his hands roaming further so they were now massaging her silky folds.

“And Bonnie,” she whimpered, her body moving with his ministration. “Does the same.”

“No surprises there again, my younger brother is the definition of whipped,” he teased. “So, what exactly is the problem?” She was mid-climax now, her whole body shuddering from the orgasm he’d evoked and with only two fingers.

“Did I say you could do that, Mikaelson?” She groaned, finally coming back to earth. “You didn’t ask my permission.”

“I didn’t think I needed to ask to give you a mind blowing orgasm.” he growled, taking her nipple in his mouth and biting it hard.

“But you know how much I like to take charge,” she mewled, relishing in the sensations his tongue was causing. “If anyone is going to dominate you, it’s going to be me.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Klaus countered. Before he knew what was happening she’d wriggled free and straddled him.

“Do you think two dominating personalities can work? All we seem to do is argue.”

“But then we always make up, love, and in the best possible way,” Klaus smiled mischievously. “But don’t think I’m going to allow this to stand.” Before she knew it he’d flipped her over and they were rolling around the bed playfully.

She challenged him, not just mentally but also physically. It was also because of this particular criteria that Klaus knew he’d met his match, his equal, even if it took over one thousand years.

Long live the King and Queen of New Orleans.


	104. Eye of the Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'd love a drabble where klaus & caroline are hosting easter for their family & friends & caroline gets really into setting up an easter egg hunt for all the kids.

Now, you’re probably wondering why I called you over here tonight,” Caroline began, looking at their dubious expressions.

“Well, you did promise us tacos, beer and football,” Kol shared. “While the Mexican fare was delicious, darling, you’re kind of letting us down on the whole beer and football part.”

It was the Thursday before Easter and the Mikaelsons knew they would be getting in plenty of family time at their mother’s vast estate in Vermont over the weekend so were a little surprised to be summoned to Klaus and Caroline’s before the festivities even began.

“Did I ask for your opinion, little Mikaelson?” She hissed. “Anyway, I knew the only way I’d get you here was to tease your three most favourite things.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry Bon, you know what I mean,” Caroline apologised. “Now back to the matter at hand.”

“That would be good,” Elijah added. “Whilst I appreciate you putting on dinner and arranging a babysitter for the group, I’m a little concerned your choice is filling my children up on copious amounts of sugar as we speak.”

“Enzo promised he wouldn’t do that.”

“When was the last time Enzo made a promise he actually kept, Care? He’s got the maturity of a five year-old.”

“Maybe we should just stop talking and hear Caroline out, Katherine,” Klaus interrupted, doing his best to put up a united front for his wife’s sake, even if he had no idea what the hell they were doing here and desperately wanted to know if his beloved Chelsea were winning their match against Tottenham.

“Thank you, honey,” she smiled gratefully before producing what looked like a colour coded map and placing it on an easel which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Woah,” Kol whistled. “I haven’t had nearly enough beer to deal with this.”

“What is this exactly?”

“I’m so glad you asked, Bonnie,” Caroline noted, producing something from her pocket and extending it into a pointer then tapping it on the map excitedly.

“How much tequila did you put in her margarita, Katherine?” Kol asked curiously.

“Not even close to enough, this is Caroline when she’s deeply embedded in obsessive compulsive mode and between you and me, I wouldn’t poke the bear.”

“You realise I can still hear you right, Pierce,” she threatened, using her pointer menacingly to prove her point.

“Noted,” she murmured, sinking back further into the couch.

“All threats aside, maybe you could explain what this all is, love,” Klaus attempted to keep the peace, even though he had no idea what this was about or how she’d managed to knock that map up under his nose.

“This,” she gestured to the map. “Is our Easter Egg Hunt Strategy 2020.” They were all silent trying to make out what all the details on the map meant and dealing with the fact she’d even named the event.

“You make it sound like some kind of military operation, Caroline,” Elijah baulked, finally finding his voice.

“Because it basically is, Elijah,” she shot back. “Picture this; eight children between the ages of two to nine desperate for a chocolate fix from the Easter bunny. It’s going to be pandemonium and we need a plan in place to manage the crazed hoards.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Bonnie murmured in disbelief. “You’re calling our children chocolate-crazed hoards?”

“That’s exactly what I said.”

“I think this calls for some tequila shots and keep them coming for the cuckoo blonde with the map,” Kol chuckled.

“This isn’t funny,” she growled. “There are so many things we need to take into consideration. We need to make sure each egg is placed in the perfect place and there needs to be multiple hunting trails to correspond with age. That’s what these different colours represent.”

“I’m truly speechless,” Kol uttered.

“I’d hardly call that speechless Kol but I have to say I’m liking this new side to you,” Caroline teased. “Look, we can’t have the sole two year-old lamb of the pack being ravaged by the nine year-old wolf. It just wouldn’t be fair.”

“Hey,” Elijah argued. “Watch who you’re calling a wolf, Forbes. That little lamb of your isn’t completely innocent.”

“I have truly entered the twilight zone.”

“Says the guy who insisted he was speechless only a few seconds ago,” Katherine snorted. “What did I tell you about poking the mama bear?”

“Okay, okay,” Klaus intervened yet again. He thought it was her craziest plan yet but he also loved Caroline to death and needed to be unlike his siblings and their wives. “Break it up kids. This is a very thoughtful gesture and probably the prettiest map I’ve ever seen, sweetheart. Although maybe we could...”

“Just so you know,” she purred, pulling him closer and rubbing herself against him seductively. “If you’re going to try and water down my plan, I will withhold sex for the foreseeable future, Mikaelson.” The room fell deathly silent watching Klaus process that particular threat. By the looks of it, he wasn’t processing it so well.

“And that’s the match ladies and gentleman,” Kol chuckled looking at Klaus’ stunned expression after the prolonged silence. “And to think I wanted to watch football tonight.”

“You were all messing with me?” Klaus growled, whipping around to eyeball them all individually.

“After your Scrooge Christmas stunt, that’s the least you deserved Mikaelson,” Caroline grinned, pulling him closer. “And of course my map is pretty? Did you expect any less, husband?”


	105. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caroline says "i love you" to klaus but he doesn't say it back. when he brings it up later, caroline tries to pretend like it never happened.

**_Caroline…_ **

“He said what?” Katherine asked in disbelief. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, hating how it sounded rolling off her tongue given the bad memories it evoked. 

“So, you said I love you and he said…”

“Yes, Bonnie,” she hissed. “I’d rather not relive it yet again, it was mortifying enough the first time.”

“I don’t get it,” Katherine commented. “You’re a hot, intelligent, sexual goddess and he can’t even manage a four word response?”

“I never knew you were so familiar with her sexual prowess,” Bonnie chortled, sarcastically. 

“We took gymnastics together since fifth grade, that girl has amazing flexibility, what guy wouldn’t want that expertise in the bedroom?” Caroline blushed slightly, remembering his recent praise of her performance. 

“That’s all physical, it’s obvious he doesn’t think much past that,” Caroline murmured self consciously. She didn’t put herself out there very often and one of the first times she did it backfired spectacularly. She’d made a quick exit as soon as possible so as not to prolong the embarrassment. 

“Bastard,” Katherine and Bonnie uttered in unison. Caroline had decided she needed to extricate herself as soon as possible if there was something she prided herself on it was her self respect. She had no intention of being some guy’s booty call.

It had started like that. Caroline and Klaus had met through their friend and brother respectively who were dating. Many drinks had been consumed and they’d stumbled from the bar unable to keep their hands to themselves. Caroline had been surprised they’d behaved themselves in the cab before shedding their clothing at her front door and not stopping until the sun came up. Insatiable was an understatement. 

Surprisingly though they’d made it past that first night and actually went out on dates rather than keeping it all in the bedroom. It was the reason she’d decided to confess her feelings after six months. She was crazy about him but given his response he was anything but. Caroline had no intention of wasting one more second on the ass. 

**_Klaus…_ **

“You said what?” 

“I’m not telling you again so you can give me more grief, Lorenzo,” Klaus growled, wondering why he’d chosen to admit his recent indiscretion to his best friend and younger brother of all people. 

“Oh, but you deserve it,” Kol chuckled. “If I did that to Bonnie she’d probably have killed me by now.”

“You’re revelling in my discontent aren’t you?” 

“I could lie but what’s the point,” Kol drawled. “So, what’s the problem exactly, Niklaus? I know Caroline can be rather opinionated and feisty but she’s not exactly difficult to look at and if I’m being honest…”

“I’d rather you didn’t elaborate,” Klaus groaned, thinking that if anyone was going to talk about his girlfriend’s attributes, it was going to be him. 

“Hear, hear,” Enzo agreed. “So, what’s the issue, Mikaelson? Those pesky commitment issues rearing their ugly head?”

“You’ve been going out with my sister too long,” Klaus scoffed. “If you must know there’s no problem.”

“But you said thank you,” Kol reiterated. “Pretty sure that wasn’t what she was hoping to hear, big brother.”

“Thanks for the reminder, Kol,” he shot back. Klaus had been floored when she uttered those words. It was dawn. They were lying in bed, Klaus placing kisses on her adorable, freckle sprinkled nose as she giggled happily. He was fairly certain he couldn’t be any more happier than at that very moment. 

They hadn’t discussed their relationship in detail. Klaus knew he wanted nothing to change. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d do if he lost her. Then she murmured those three words, they were equal parts whispered as they were hesitant. 

Klaus had panicked, not because he didn’t love Caroline but because he’d never been in this situation before. As easy as it seemed, Klaus froze, not knowing what to say or how to say it. Then he’d come up with that stupid response which he’d been kicking himself about since. 

“I have to go,” he said, hurrying from the room and knowing exactly what he had to do now. 

“Fine, but if you’re expecting a thank you I’m afraid we can’t oblige,” Enzo said, sending them both into fits of immature laughter. 

**_Caroline…_ **

She’d left her friends and the apartment, desperate for some routine given her thoughts were driving her crazy. Caroline would never let some guy get to her in the past but it was Klaus and every fibre of her being was telling her she couldn’t hide from the truth. She loved the idiot. 

She scoured the supermarket shelves, trying to remember if they needed ketchup. She decided to throw it into the trolley, Katherine was addicted so it wouldn’t matter if they had an extra bottle anyway. 

“I’m more of a soy sauce fan,” he murmured, breaking her from her trance. 

“Well, pity we’re out of stock,” she growled. She could see it in abundance on the adjacent shelf but wasn’t talking about condiments anymore. “And how did you find me anyway?”

“Katherine mentioned you liked to shop when you were….”

“When I’m what?” She huffed, flipping around so her pony tail lashed him across the cheek. 

“Restless,” he offered, albeit feebly. 

“I’m not restless, in fact I’m perfectly in control,” she insisted. “You see this?” She grabbed a six pack of coke. “I may be a diet coke drinker but you know what? I don’t even care about the extra sugar and calories.”

“When you say you don’t care about the calories it kind of takes away from this whole not caring thing, love,” she narrowed her eyes in his direction. “You know, just saying,” Klaus offered weakly. 

“What exactly do you want, Mikaelson?”

“I’m sorry,” he exhaled. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she hissed, pushing the trolley forward and throwing a months worth of potato chips inside. 

“I’m an idiot,” he admitted. 

“True.”

“And I want to make it up to you,” he continued. 

“Go on,” she swallowed, not slowing her pace around the aisles as she grabbed a whole host of unhealthy foods. This guy had made her most awkward moment even more so and he deserved to pay. “You know what, maybe I don’t want to hear what you have to say.”

“That’s understandable.”

“I told you I loved you and you said thank you!” She cried, unfortunately a little loud given the way the whole supermarket went deathly silent. This wasn’t awkward at all. 

**_Klaus..._ **

“You did what?” A bystander questioned him. Klaus realised that approaching her in public had its down side. 

“This girl is a gift,” another one added. “If you ask me, she’s better off without your sorry ass.”

“Well, I don’t recall asking your opinion,” he muttered, wishing his social life wasn’t playing out amidst the rush hour shoppers. 

“I think that says it all,” she said to Caroline. 

“I don’t even know you, Miss, all I want is to speak to my girlfriend.”

“Are you sure she’s still your girlfriend?” Another shopper offered. “I mean soy sauce and ketchup are streets apart, maybe you’re just too different?” 

“I love her, alright!” He cried, realising that now the whole supermarket was aware of his feelings. “I always have.”

“Says the guy who said thank you,” the nearest shopper snickered. 

“I was taken off guard, okay,” he muttered. “Girls don’t usually love me. I had a girlfriend once who said I was abrasive and difficult to love. So, I decided to write off any future opportunities.”

“You did what?” Caroline murmured, moving closer, her blue eyes boring into his. 

“I fell in love with you the first time we met but didn’t imagine you’d ever feel the same way,” he conceded, his gaze now downcast. 

“If you two don’t kiss and make up I’m going to write off all my rom-com hopes and dreams,” the brunette to their left offered. “And I’m starting to believe that soy sauce and ketchup can co-exist.”

“You love me?” 

“Probably more than you’ll ever know, sweetheart,” Klaus said, half grinning. “But I’m willing to tell even more members of the public if necessary.”

“I think you’ve done okay,” Caroline teased, pulling him closer and placing her lips on his. “But don’t think I won’t expect any more public displays of affection.”

“Funnily enough, I think I can handle that, love,” he grinned, pulling her in for another kiss. The crowd around them began to cheer but for some reason Klaus was only focused on just how good her lips felt against his. 


	106. The Great Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is from a scene on big bang theory. caroline's parent/s are coming to visit. she didn't tell them she & klaus broke cause they really like him. she asks klaus to pretend they are still together while her parents are here. klaus is enjoying this way too much, taking every opportunity he can to kiss her & hold her & be all couple-like.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing,” she hissed, removing his hand strategically placed on her ass, once they reached the kitchen.

“Getting dessert.” She couldn’t miss that dimple flash or his second meaning.

“Last time I checked, I asked if you could pretend we were still dating not maul me in front of my parents.”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic, love, although it’s not all that surprising.”

“You rubbed my thigh…”

“We’re a couple, that’s what they do in case you’ve forgotten, Caroline,” he interrupted, his frustration obvious.

“Under the table,” she finished. “It’s not like they could even see what you were doing. And don’t get me started on all those kisses, it was like we were constantly under mistletoe or something.”

“I don’t know why I’m suddenly the bad guy given I’m the one doing you this favour,” he growled, those crimson lips twitching slightly in frustration.

Caroline’s expression softened, immediately feeling bad for giving him such a bad time. Plus, he looked so adorable tonight in that grey henley and she was fast losing her last shred of willpower.

They’d met at a bar one year earlier. Caroline had been commiserating over the demise of her relationship when he’d offered to buy her a drink. She’d asked him if it was a line to which he’d responded she’d have to wait and see. What she hadn’t expected was for a one night stand to morph into something strongly resembling a relationship. Something she’d sworn off after her last one had been so bad.

When her parents fell in love with Klaus, Caroline had swiftly put an end to it. It was probably going to fail and she didn’t need the pain. Caroline had conveniently pushed aside the fact she might also love him too. Then her parents had to pay an unexpected visit. She hadn’t told them it was over and had to work fast. Caroline was surprised he’d agreed given things hadn’t ended that well.

“I know, I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I just want everything to be…”

“Perfect,” he finished and she looked at him curiously. “Oh come on, you’re a control freak.”

“Speaking of which,” she smiled, deciding to let that one slide. “My bread and butter pudding is ready to come out of the oven.”

“You made bread and butter pudding?” He asked, a sly smile tugging at his lips. He’d regaled her with stories about his mom’s signature dish and one night taught her how to make it. Sure, there was a food fight which ended with them having sex on the kitchen table, but it tasted really good.

“I figured it was the least I owed you,” she offered. Their gaze met and Caroline was feeling completely off balance, something she hated. “So, I should really get it out.”

She made her way to the oven, briefly wondering why the timer hadn’t gone off, but opening the door to check. Instead of the hot waft of air, the oven was cold. Her pride and joy was soggy and uncooked, she felt her stomach sink. How did she let this happen? Sensing her distress, Klaus made his way towards her.

“What happened?”

“I forgot to turn on the oven,” she whimpered. “Could anything else go wrong?” Klaus turned her around and looped his arms around her neck.

“They’re your parents, love, they wont care. If this was for the Queen though it would be another story.”

“But I care,” she murmured. “Everything was supposed to be…”

“Perfect, yeah I know,” he smiled, running his thumb along her cheek to wipe away her tears. “I happen to think you’re perfect, love.”

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Be so perfect yourself,” she whispered. “God, I’ve missed you. I know I don’t deserve to say that…”

“You’ve been hurt, I know,” he said, wiping away another tear. “But I’m not him and I happen to love you, Caroline Forbes. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here playing the pretend boyfriend, trust me.”

“I love you too,” she smiled, running her hands through his dark, blonde hair. “I guess I wasn’t ready to let us go hence my invitation tonight.”

“You mean this weird scenario?” He chuckled, pulling her flush against him and placing a tender kiss on her head. “You could have just told me, sweetheart.” She nestled into his arms relishing in his touch, thinking she never wanted to let him go, ever.

“What are we going to do about dessert?”

“Which dessert?” He smirked breaking their embrace, albeit reluctantly. “I don’t need any food, in case you’re wondering.”

“And as much as I’d love to pretend my parents aren’t in the next room,” she drawled. “They’re expecting something to eat.” Klaus didn’t say anything, just made his way towards the freezer and pulled out a carton of death by chocolate and grabbed four spoons.

“Ta-da.”

“You can’t be serious?”

“Deathly, love, pardon the pun,” he joked. “This happens to be your dad’s favourite flavour and this way we can speed up the end to this dinner party, if you know what I mean?”

Caroline didn’t say anything, just pulled him towards her and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, making sure to rub up against his burgeoning arousal.

“And this is why we make the perfect team.” They grabbed the makeshift dessert and made their way out of the kitchen, very differently to how they entered.


	107. The Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini drabble prompt: KC as roommates. Person A is taking a shower & realizes they forgot to bring their towel in the bathroom. no problem. they can just walk naked to their room because person B is out. except person B happens to be home for whatever reason & sees person A walk out of the bathroom nude. person A doesn't see person B & now person B can't look person A in the face.

Caroline Forbes pushed open the door in frustration. Work had been horrendous but seeing her flatmate’s car outside had put her in even more of a funk.

All she wanted to do was sit on the couch in her sweats, watch multiple romantic comedies and consume a pint of chunky monkey. Was that too much to ask? Of course it was.

Arrogant, Englishman Klaus Mikaelson had moved in three months earlier and Caroline knew he’d have an opinion on her activities.

He always did.

She threw her bag on the bench and made her way down the hall towards her room. What she wasn’t expecting was for the bathroom door to open and her flatmate emerge completely naked.

No towel, nothing.

Caroline crept into the nearest open door, her eyes unwavering from the glorious view. She knew the guy was gorgeous but wasn’t expecting this toned Adonis to be walking freely around the apartment. Caroline was a stickler for the rules and this was number three, Klaus obviously decided to flout that. She wanted to be upset but she had to admit the view was making her bad day that much better. He closed his bedroom door and Caroline had to concede she was a little disappointed the show was over.

After dressing in her favourite sweats and Rolling Stones T-Shirt she made her way to the kitchen in search of ice cream.

“I didn’t hear you come in?” Her back was to him as she rummaged through the freezer, his thick accent causing a few usual chills. He was obviously too busy strutting around the place naked to notice. But given she didn’t want Klaus to know she’d been drooling, that wasn’t going to be a good response.

“I’m quiet as a mouse,” she murmured, determined not to look at him given what untoward thoughts it would conjure. “Hey, have you seen my ice cream?”

“Oh, I ate it,” he said. Suddenly Caroline didn’t care and spun around, given how outraged she was that he’d steal her dessert.

“You what?” She was determined to stay calm but those black jeans and fitted shirt were doing nothing to calm her arousal.

“Relax,” he drawled. “I’ll replace it.” She couldn’t miss just how good he smelled, half wet and post-shower.

“But I wanted it now.”

“Bad day, love?” He smirked, grabbing a box of cereal and helping himself to the contents.

“That’s also my box of Cap’n Crunch.”

“Possessive, aren’t you, sweetheart,” he whistled before offering her the box. “Do you want some?”

“I’d prefer some Chunky Monkey,” she responded tartly, declining his offer.

“You know, I was wondering why you hated me so much but now it’s obvious.”

“Oh really?” She asked, arms crossed over her chest given the way he was perusing it intensely.

“You’re a Rolling Stones fan, that explains everything.”

“What do you have against the Rolling Stones exactly?” She pouted, this guy really was unbelievable.

“They’re not the Beatles but I’ll forgive you for being misguided in your musical tastes,” he smirked, suddenly Caroline had enough. This self entitled ass was simultaneously wearing on her last nerve and shred of willpower.

“Says the guy who prances around the apartment naked,” she growled, immediately regretting her comment. He didn’t speak immediately, his left dimple disarming her unexpectedly.

“For your information, I left my towel in the bedroom. But if you wanted more of a show, love, I would have been more than happy to oblige.” Caroline was frozen to the spot, hoping that the heat generating inside wasn’t showing on her face right now.

“Not if we were the last two people on this planet, Mikaelson.”

“Suit yourself, Caroline, but I happen to know a few stress relief techniques that are way more effective than ice cream.” Caroline wasn’t quite sure how to reply but looked like it didn’t matter given he’d left the kitchen, Cap’n Crunch in hand and she heard his bedroom door shut.

This wasn’t the way she saw things going when she arrived home.

Smug idiot.

She’d show him about restraint.

_**6 hours later…** _

Caroline fumbled for the bathroom light switch. She’d been restless all night, barely clothed in a singlet and panties given her temperature was skyrocketing due to those untoward thoughts of her sexy flatmate down the hall.

“What are you doing?” He growled as the room lit up.

Before she could avert her eyes, she managed to get a full frontal view, his only saving grace the boxers he’d hurriedly pulled up. Caroline was surprised she wasn’t as shocked but given she’d only seen the back view earlier it seemed justified.

“Trying to use the bathroom but seems like you’re already here, albeit in the dark, which isn’t weird at all.”

“Knocking wouldn’t hurt.”

“What happened to that show you promised me?” She teased, noticing just how sheepish he seemed by her challenge. It didn’t take him long to regain his composure.

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours, love,” he murmured.

Sufficed to say neither of them slept that night or many after but no one was complaining.


	108. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Caroline is Kols best friend who frequently lets herself into his apartment with a bottle of tequila, when Klaus comes to visit he gets the pleasure of seeing some random blonde barge into his brothers apartment, throw herself on the couch and yell out that takeout is on its way

“Takeout’s on its way,” Caroline yelled, launching herself onto his well worn couch, bottle of tequila grasped firmly in her hand. It had been the week from hell work wise and she needed greasy food and a drink, possibly many, with her best friend to unwind.

They’d met six months earlier when she’d pounded on his neighbouring apartment door for being too noisy. Her ire hadn’t lasted long when he’d invited her inside to join his housewarming party. She figured if you couldn’t beat them, join them. Kol Mikaelson had recently moved from England to take a finance job in Chicago. Yes, he could be whiny, self centred and spent longer in the bathroom than Caroline but they’d bonded nonetheless.

She could hear the shower running, cursing inwardly about how long he’d take. She eyed the bottle of tequila and decided it wouldn’t hurt to start early. Busying herself with cutting the limes and sourcing an ample amount of salt, Caroline decided a soundtrack was definitely needed. She grinned knowingly as soon as the opening strains began, Taylor Swift’s voice wafting through the room.

Kol liked to pretend he hated what he termed 'chick' music but obviously that wasn’t the case. She let the music take over her body, finding the nearest utensil as her microphone.

“I knew you were trouble when you walked in…”

“I’m the troublesome one?” An unfamiliar voice asked, mid chuckle. She froze wondering if the spatula in hand was enough to disable the intruder behind her.

“Is that burglar speak for being misunderstood?”

“I don’t know, figured you’d know more about that,” he shot back, pronouncing every syllable in a smug, English accent as he did it. “Although, I have to admit I’ve never come across a thief that dances and sings in the kitchen mid robbery.” She rolled her eyes, already hating this guy who was trying to deflect the attention.

Turning around, albeit slowly, she wasn’t quite ready for what met her. Not only was this stranger gorgeous he was also naked, bar the towel hanging low on his extremely defined hips. Small droplets of water cascaded down his bare, toned chest and Caroline suddenly had this desire to lick them off personally. She shook her head, trying to remind herself this guy was a criminal.

“Alright, love?” He asked, licking those sinful, crimson lips as he said it.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Not until you tell me who you are, sweetheart, given you’re the one trespassing.”

“I am not,” she huffed, feeling the blush creeping up towards her cheeks. Flustered was an understatement at this point. The silence hung in the air as each appraised the other one intensely. The front door opened at that point, surprising them both. Kol walked in taking in his best friend and his barely dressed brother staring each other down.

“Seriously, big brother,” he growled, throwing his keys on the table. “You’ve been in town ten hours and already corrupted my best friend?”

“Best friend?” Klaus asked curiously just as Caroline spoke.

“Brother?”

“Glad to see you two decided to do the dirty before discussing specifics,” he snorted.

“Excuse me?” They said in unison, the spatula hitting Kol full force and not by accident.

“Whatever,” he mumbled. “I’m going to have a shower and if you’ve used all the hot water, Niklaus, I will kick you out.” He was gone before either could object.

“Niklaus?” She teased, her left eyebrow cocking curiously.

“I’d tease you too if I knew your name,” he growled. “I go by Klaus but my siblings think it’s funny to use my full name in public. Speaking of siblings though, my brother doesn’t have girls who are just friends.”

“When a guy takes longer in the bathroom than me it’s a pretty clear indication that it would never work romantically,” she offered.

“Tequila, huh?” He said, gesturing to the bottle, more a statement than anything. “You realise I was the Oxford University, Tequila Slammer Champion four years running?”

“What a coincidence,” she purred, trying not to stare at his bare chest and keep her gaze higher. “I was Harvard’s five years running.”

“Just so you know, I don’t back away from a challenge.”

“Something else we have in common, but you might want to change first.” He smirked, a pair of rogue dimples disarming her briefly.

“Don’t tell me I’m messing with your concentration, love?” Caroline knew that was exactly the case but would never admit it aloud. Just as he said it they heard a blood curdling scream from the bathroom.

“Niklaus, you bloody bastard!”

“I’m just trying to keep a roof over your head, don’t think Kol would have any qualms in evicting you over near nakedness as well as using all the hot water.” He didn’t respond, just sent her a knowing smirk before walking from the room but not before removing the towel and flashing his firm ass for her benefit.

She gulped deciding that a tequila shot was needed STAT.


	109. What's Mine is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline + pajamas. She needs the top he needs the bottom.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, his voice emitting a low growl as he said it. It always seemed to happen when she was close by and scantily clothed in lacy lingerie.

“I’m getting ready for bed, Klaus,” she teased. “I know you’ve been away for a few weeks but figured you’d remember something so routine.”

“Don’t try to deflect, love,” he smiled knowingly. “Last time I checked those were mine.” He gestured to the matching set of pyjamas she was laying out on the bed.

“Technically,” she argued. “But you’ve been away so I sort of decided to borrow them.”

“And what’s wrong with yours?” He asked curiously, his eyebrows raised.

“Mine don’t smell like you,” she murmured, her blue eyes gazing into his. Klaus felt his chest constrict, knowing just how much he loved this woman and just how much he wanted to show her that. But first he wanted to have some fun.

“And now I’m back,” he stated, secretly excited about just how delicious she’d look in his sleepwear. But then Klaus was certain his girlfriend would look beautiful in anything “So, hand them over.”

“You can’t be serious,” she huffed, holding the top against her chest defensively.

“Oh, I’m deathly serious, sweetheart,” he threatened, moving towards her swiftly and attempting to pry them from her hands.

“Klaus, no fair,” she pouted, tugging them back and forward. “Why can’t you just wear something else, or nothing at all? I’m particularly partial to the second option, in case you were wondering.”

“Oh,” he smirked, letting go and surprising her as she fell back onto the bed. “So, you want me to be naked but you get to wear my pyjamas? How is that fair?” He took his opportunity and pounced, straddling her now while running his hands along the valley between her breasts, his eyes devouring every inch of bare skin.

“It’s the middle of winter, it’s freezing,” she whined, trying to act indignant but Klaus could tell by her increasingly ragged breathing that pyjamas were the last thing on her mind.

“Don’t worry, I can keep you warm, love,” he growled, nipping at her neck then feathering kisses along her collar bone, relishing in the sound of her resulting moans.

“Don’t think this argument is over, Mikaelson,” she panted, letting his mouth wander further south.

“In the spirit of wanting to have sex with my beautiful girlfriend who I haven’t seen in weeks, how about we make a deal?” He murmured against her bare skin.

“What kind of deal.”

“We’ll split the pyjamas, you can have the top and I get the bottoms, I mean what’s mine is yours, right? Now, does that sound fair to you?"

“I suppose that would be okay,” she hissed, writhing against him as he continued his assault. “Now, shut up and have your way with me.”

Klaus didn’t need to be asked twice.


	110. What Happens in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We’re not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.

“Now, I know why you asked me to play the opening of your new casino,” Caroline drawled. The elevator doors had barely closed to the penthouse before she was walking towards him, hips swaying hypnotically in her fitted, red gown the mid-thigh split causing tantalising flashes of her creamy thigh in the process.

It was deathly quiet, unusual given just how much activity was happening below them in Sin City.

It had been fifteen years since high school and they’d both excelled in their chosen careers but had never stopped thinking about the other until this fateful weekend in Vegas.

“You realise I have Beyonce on speed dial right, love?” He was pouring glasses of whiskey by the window, the views of the strip from the window were breathtaking.

“And you realise I could punch you in the face?”

“Now, that’s why I hired you,” he chuckled, turning around to face her, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, those dimples exactly where she remembered. “I’ve always been averse to blondes threatening physical violence.”

“I’m surprised Beyonce hasn’t threatened to kick your ass, you certainly deserve it, Mikaelson,” she shot back, moving closer only to swipe the whiskey.

“And we pick up right where we left off,” he mused. “Tell me, how is Steven?”

“You already know the answer to that question as well as the fact his name is actually Stefan.”

“I was humouring you, love,” he offered, moving closer. So close in fact that his chest was grazing her bare back. “Like old times.” His voice was a low growl, reverberating through her body, his hot breath tickling her earlobe.

“That was a long time ago, memory lane is closed, Klaus,” she murmured, turning around abruptly before he could trail kisses along her neck.

“You and I both know that’s not true,” he replied, fastening a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “We made a deal.”

“Yeah, when we were drunken seventeen year-olds at prom,” Caroline reminded him. “It didn’t mean anything.”

“Maybe not to you,” he reiterated. Caroline’s eyes flew to his and could detect a brief flash of something resembling hurt, but given he had no heart Caroline figured she was most probably mistaken. He recovered, running his tongue slowly across his bottom lip.

“This is so stupid,” she muttered.

“Maybe so,” he answered, leaving her side and busying himself with the cards on the nearby table. “But a deal’s a deal, Forbes.”

“If I could take back that strip poker promise, I would. I mean between you and me it’s juvenile but not surprising given we were immature teenagers back then.”

“You’re just pissed that you didn’t change your clothes before coming here,” he chuckled, shuffling the deck of cards, his eyes devouring every inch of her. “Winner takes all right?”

“Excuse me for thinking we were adults and didn’t need to resort to such childish antics.” Even though every fibre of her being was fighting him, Caroline knew it was futile. She came here knowing their deal and her attire was the last thing on her mind.

“Fine grandma,” he teased. “How about I let you deal?” The deck was pushed her way and Caroline was struggling with whether she wanted to play poker or straddle her competitor and go straight to second base. It’s not like they hadn’t been there, or further, before.

Four hands down, things were certainly intense, but given their past it wasn’t unexpected. Klaus was now pant less, his white shirt still buttoned up formally while Caroline was still dressed immaculately in her red, strapless number.

“You’ve improved,” he commented, his eyes travelling over his hand to send her the begrudging compliment.

“And you’re still a bad liar,” she offered. “Stop letting me win and start being the egotistical jerk I used to know.” He didn’t react at first, except for a brief smirk before placing his cards triumphantly on the table.

A straight flush.

She didn’t speak, just threw her cards on the table and unzipped her dress, letting it pool around her ankles. He was speechless, his dark, blue eyes taking in every curve housed in black, lacy scraps of fabric barely covering the swell of her creamy breasts.

“Cat got your tongue?” She teased, taking a seat and collecting the cards to deal.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, love,” he joked. “You’re going to wish you didn’t invoke my egotistical jerk tendencies.”

“Pretty sure they were always there, Mikaelson,” she growled. “How about less chit chat and more poker?”

He didn’t argue just waited for her deal, relishing in the delectable view across the table. His tie and shirt were next but when his three of a kind won the next hand they were both standing there clad only in her panties and his briefs. He was struggling not to devour her nipples they looked so delicious from this vantage point.

“Looks like we have a draw,” he panted, trying to keep his composure but failing. “Fancy another hand?”

“If you want to get beaten,” she smiled, moving closer. Those pink lips tempting him even more. He was straining to contain his arousal but this game wasn’t about that.

“How about we just talk?”

“Someone’s scared of losing,” she quipped, moving even closer, her hand finding its way down his bare chest and causing more than a few things to stir.

“It’s just a game.”

“Something you instigated,” she shot back.

“To make you realise that we made this dare fifteen years ago but yet the connection still remains.”

“So, this is why you asked me to play your casino opening? Trying to get into my pants again, Mikaleson? Try to be more original next time.” She stomped away, grabbing her discarded clothing as she did. Klaus didn’t let her get far, pulling her into his arms protectively. She fought briefly but not before falling into him.

“I asked you to play the opening because you’re bloody talented,” he insisted, his hands massaging her shoulders slowly. “But I never stopped thinking about you or the stupid bet we made.”

“Why?” She hissed, her body now limp in his embrace as his hands ventured further.

“Because I love you, I did back then and I do now,” he explained. “If it took a stupid, strip poker bet then I was going to take what I could get.”

They were gazing at each other now, their nakedness not even a factor as his mouth found hers hungrily. All of those years of pent up energy dissolving as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

* * *

He noticed the light streaming into the room through a crack in the blind, looking down to admire the gorgeous blonde in his arms. She moved slightly, rubbing her nose adorably before turning over to nuzzle into his chest. Klaus could get used to waking up like this as he pulled her closer, enjoying having her back in his life and knowing he’d never let her go again.


	111. Ring Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline drunk dials Klaus on Valentine’s Day

“Who’s this?”

“Last time I checked you’re the one who’s calling me,” he murmurs, his voice full of sleep. Caroline is immediately taken back by just how sexy this stranger’s voice sounds, even in her deeply, inebriated state.

The local McDonalds is buzzing with activity at 2am and Katherine and Bonnie are sitting nearby scoffing fries like there’s no tomorrow, their eyes slightly dulled by the alcohol but still curious as to her conversation.

“This isn’t KIIS FM?” She reiterates, her brain a little scrambled by his initial response.

“Does it sound like a radio station?”

“Well, that’s what I’m asking, genius,” she slurs, her patience wearing thin. Who the hell does this idiot think he is? She figures that by working at a radio station he needs a lesson in customer relations. “It wouldn’t help you to be a little less grouchy given your job.”

“My job? You’re the one calling me in the middle of the night, lady,” he hisses. Even though his temperament is decidedly more angry, he still sounds delicious over the phone.

“Fine,” she concedes, realising this radio station employee can’t be fixed. “I want to request a song.”

“But…”

“You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette and I want to dedicate it to…”

“On Valentine’s Day?”

“Call me crazy, but yes I believe it’s the 14th,” she growls.

“But..”

“You think it’s too much,” she asks, consulting the hastily scribbled list she and her friends came up with on the nearest napkin. “Fine, we can go with Before He Cheats then.”

“Country really?”

“Why, what’s wrong with country?”

“You don’t strike me as the type, that’s all.”

“You don’t even know me,” she huffs. “And last time I checked you’re not supposed to question my requests.”

“Who is he?” That question comes from left field and she’s not expecting it, her prolonged silence extremely telling. “This idiot that broke your heart?”

“Stefan,” she manages to bite out, but only just. “Turns out doing his hair is more important than me, not to mention the whole cheating episode.” When Caroline called the station, albeit buzzed, she wasn’t expecting this inquisition.

“In that case I suggest, Fuck You by Cee Lo Green,” he offers. “Kind of gets straight to the point.”

“Well, I suppose that makes sense,” she murmurs sadly, suddenly feeling much worse than before she went out earlier that evening.

Alcohol isn’t the friend she hopes and she knows the pain is going to take a lot longer to subside. Before she can ask the guy at KIIS to ignore her request, her stomach doesn’t feel so good and she’s racing towards the bathroom leaving her cell behind.

_**Twelve Hours Later…** _

Klaus is tired.

Ever since that unexpected call at 2am, he’s curious.

She was obviously drunk and dialled the wrong number but for some reason he needs to know she’s okay. One minute they were exchanging barbs and details of her idiot ex boyfriend over the phone, the next her cell disconnected unexpectedly.

Over the course of the night he debated calling her back but she didn’t know him and it would seem creepy at best. Even over that brief period, Klaus knew they shared something. Broken hearts and her story of infidelity spoke to him more than he expected.He’d been living in denial but for some reason her call had sparked something inside. It was if her call had been a sign to move on.

He consults the wall clock, noting that it’s 2pm. Klaus knows he won’t sleep tonight until he checks on his mystery caller. He dials her number slowly, the nerves swirling in his stomach.

“Hello,” She mumbles, that melodic voice causes something to stir.

“Are you feeling okay?” She’s silent, no doubt deciding whether he’s crazy. “You seemed upset last night?”

“Last night? Are you spying on me or something?” She bristles, Klaus is fairly certain she’s contemplating hitting the end call button and possibly calling the police.

“You called for a song request but disappeared before a dedication…”

“I guess that explains why I never heard it,” she murmurs. “I’ve never had a radio station call me back about failing to properly execute a request.”

“Maybe because I’m not from a radio station,” he admits.

“I’m sorry?”

“You drunk dialled, but your songs were inspired,” he shares. “Your ex deserves nothing less.”

“Why did you call me back, especially given I woke you up?”

“I guess I can relate.” The silence lingers between them, almost like both are trying to work out what to say next.

“Seeing as it’s snowing outside and I’m ridiculously hung over, how about a chat? I have no idea who you are but consider the distance a bonus if you turn out to be a serial killer.”

Klaus laughs, happy to be speaking with her no matter the distance. Hopefully he can convince her otherwise in time.


	112. Candy Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The only thing I care about is that on the 15th, all the candy will be half-off at the supermarket.” (Prompt not mine)

_**February 15, 3am** _

Caroline browsed the aisles of her local 7-Eleven, her attention deeply focused on the contents on the shelves.

This was her annual tradition.

Couples obviously had theirs and most likely they were currently curled up together in bed but she was on her own mission.

Her eyes lit up as she found what she was looking for. It was mouth-wateringly exquisite in all its glory.

The reduced candy selection.

Her eyes immediately flickered to the half price jumbo pack of Hershey’s Kisses. Before she could reach for the last packet, another hand intervened, snatching it away before her very own eyes. Her gaze rested on the thieving culprit, she was a little taken aback to react immediately.

Here she was dressed in sweats, her best ones of course, and this gorgeous guy was attired immaculately in a black suit and white shirt combination. The only part of his appearance that wasn’t perfect was his bow tie hanging undone and loosely around his collar.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused,” he shot back. Even with that indignant expression, Caroline couldn’t miss just how crimson those lips were up close.

“Do you always steal people’s chocolates?” She accused, wishing she’d brushed her hair at least, not in the knotted creation currently on top of her head. The last thing she expected was running into this guy.

“Last time, I checked they don’t belong to you,” he snapped. “Possession is nine tenths of the law, after all.”

“Let me guess, lawyer?” She drawled.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing, love,” he smirked.

“No, it’s just so typical,” she scoffed. “A suit wearing, egotistical, jackass lawyer that loves Hershey’s Kisses.”

“There’s nothing like a stereotype at 3am in the morning.”

“Well, if it looks like a duck and walks like one then it usually is a…”

“Oh, hang on, let me guess,” he interrupted. “It’s a duck.”

“I should have added smartass to that assessment in hindsight,” she growled. “Look, I don’t really care who you are or why you’re roaming around a 7-Eleven dressed in a tux, I just want those Hershey’s Kisses, how much do you want?”

“They’re not for sale,” he baulked, his expression unchanged.

“Everyone’s got a price, even arrogant lawyers.”

“Fine,” he conceded. “I hand over these chocolates and in return you go out with me. In fact there’s a nice diner across the street, does the best apple pie.”

“Excuse me?” She squeaked. An invitation wasn’t what she was expecting, especially clad in her grey sweats. “That isn’t part of the deal.”

“Well, then I guess I’m going to have to leave with these,” he smiled smugly, walking past her, his enticing aftershave remaining in his wake and making her slightly dizzy.

“There’s no need to be so impulsive,” she insisted, catching up with him in the dairy aisle. “Why exactly do you want to go out with a stranger?”

“Call me crazy, but I think there’s a story behind your need for these chocolates and I’d like to hear it.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“On the contrary, I have my own story behind why I want these Hershey’s Kisses and thought it might be comforting to share it with someone who understands.” She was silent for a moment, processing what he was saying. It was crazy, she’d been hurt enough as it was on past Valentine’s Days but given his vulnerable expression Caroline was beginning to think he could actually relate.

“Fine,” she conceded, albeit reluctantly.“But those chocolates are mine.”

Turns out after chatting over pie, the two strangers discovered they were both nursing broken hearts and Hershey’s Kisses were the things they held onto to keep the memory alive. Neither of them claimed those chocolates, in fact they ended up in the nearest garbage bin, both over their past and excited to see what the future held for them.


	113. Dress You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Valentine’s date in a Valentino dress (Klaus can’t help himself with the fancy presents)

**_Gonna dress you up in my love_ **

“I have nothing to wear,” she wails, slamming the closet door shut with so much force the bang can be heard throughout the house.

Klaus makes his way up stairs and towards the commotion, his eyes flickering over to the bed where she’s sitting on the edge hands in golden waves.

“I beg to differ,” he offers, taking a seat next to her and placing his hand on her jean-clad thigh affectionately. She looks up, eyeing him dubiously. “I can’t get in there half the time the closet is that full.”

“You don’t understand,” she murmurs, her gaze downcast again. “I need to look perfect tonight, nothing I have is right.” Klaus smiles, thinking just how adorable Caroline is when she’s trying to make an impression and the fact it’s for him makes him love her even more. He places a finger under her chin and pulls it upwards so that he can gaze into her eyes.

“If I say you always look perfect, I assume you’ll roll those baby blues in my direction?” She doesn’t respond, just does exactly what he’s predicted. “You can wear a sack and will still look beautiful, love.”

“That isn’t the look I’m going for, are you making fun of me, Mikaelson?” She pouts, lower lip extended for extra effect. Klaus suppresses a smirk, knowing it isn’t going to be well received.

“If I knew you were going to be so nervous about tonight, I would have never…”

“No,” she insists, fastening a rogue blonde curl behind his ear. “I want to meet your parents so much. I mean we’ve been dating for almost a year and now they’re visiting the States this will be my first chance.”

“Trust me, you’re not missing much,” he jokes.

“Klaus! That’s your parents.”

“Yes, the same parents who selfishly married on Valentine’s Day making it impossible to really take advantage of the occasion, if you know what I mean?”

“I know you had other plans for our first Valentine’s Day together but, believe it or not, being part of celebrating their fortieth wedding anniversary means more than you know.”

“And that is why I love you,” he grins, pulling her towards him and kissing her greedily. Before long, they’re lying on the bed limbs intertwined and clothing threatening to shed.

“Wait,” Caroline pants, pushing him away and sitting up, albeit shakily. “We can’t do this.”

“On the contrary, sweetheart, I think we can given our track record…”

“Klaus, get your head out of the gutter. I have two hours to miraculously find something to wear,” she moans, beginning to pace back and forth anxiously. “This is the first time your parents are going to meet me and given Rebekah’s interrogation all those months ago, I’m a little worried.”

“Would it help if I told you I can help out?” He asks lazily balancing on his elbows, his hair slightly rumpled.

“How exactly?” She asks raising her left eyebrow suspiciously. “If you had your way, I’d be dressed in nothing but a red bow tonight.” Klaus felt a twitch in his pants knowing she was indeed right.

“How about we make a deal?”

“I’m listening,” she stops pacing finally, hands on hips. “You wear that very ensemble after the anniversary party and in return…”

“Klaus,” she chides.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he interrupts. “And in return, I have something you might like to wear.” He gestures to the other closet, predominately filled with his suits. She makes her way towards it slowly opening the doors, Klaus suddenly feels nervous hoping she’ll like it.

“Valentino!” She squeals excitedly, pulling the red, strapless dress from the hanger. “This is so beautiful, but…” She stills and Klaus’ nerves return. Does she hate it? Klaus is on his feet instantly and by her side.

“You look beautiful in anything and if you don’t like it I understand. I got it just in case you were stressing about meeting my parents.”

“No,” she smiles. “What I mean to say is that you shouldn’t have.”

“But?”

“I love it, and I love you.” She places a chaste kiss on his nose. She flounces towards the bathroom happily, her hips swinging teasingly. The door shuts behind her and he lays on the bed again. Klaus is happy she’s happy but he’d be a lot happier if they were lying naked together.

“Oh, Klaus?” She calls out from behind the door, he’s suddenly alert given the way she purrs his name.

“Yes, love?” He manages to bite out.

“You are so getting lucky tonight,” she giggles.

Klaus already considers himself lucky but the visual of her clad only in a red bow is certainly a bonus.


	114. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really loved your fic Beauty and the Beat and am sad to see it go but understand. If you ever want to write Rockstar Klaus again I would so be up for it!
> 
> Soundtrack: Goo Goo Dolls singing Iris live in the pouring rain. Truly epic viewing.

**Coachella, Indio California**

**_“And I’d give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow.”_ **

The rain is unrelenting now, falling in steady sheets on the open stage late into the spring, Californian evening. He’s saturated, his clothes sticking to him like a second skin and can barely see the audience while bathing in the bright stage lights but Klaus doesn’t care. He’ll sing forever as long and as far as his raspy voice will carry.

It’s ridiculous really, Klaus hoping she’ll show but given the loud and heaving crowd he can’t place her anyway. Given their history it’s wishful thinking. He should give up but something simmering deep down is telling him to persevere.

Caroline Forbes is his muse, the love of his life and his future if she’ll let him be that again. He can still picture the way she rolls those blue eyes in his direction sarcastically, her golden waves fanning over her shoulders as those soft pink lips twitch temptingly while waiting for his touch. But she’s not here.

He stills, his vocals still strong but the feeling behind them well and truly losing momentum with every word. It wasn’t always like this between them.

**_"You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be and I don’t want to go home right now.”_ **

_It was five years earlier, Klaus was a struggling musician playing the pub circuit in his native England. Kol, his bassist and annoying sibling, always liked to bemoan the fact they would never make it big. Klaus refused to be negative mainly because he wouldn’t give Kol the satisfaction given he was always too whiny and impatient for his own good._

_Their set had finished and Klaus made a beeline for the bar, desperate for a beer to clear his parched throat. He gestured to the barman and took a seat. Before he could order, someone sat at the neighbouring bar stool and interrupted rudely._

_“_ _Whiskey, neat.” Maybe her voice was soothingly melodic and her enticing, floral perfume was infiltrating his nostrils but Klaus didn’t like people who pushed in, no matter who they were._

_“I was here first,” he uttered, his gaze still trained ahead._

_“What is this? Grade School?” She was American. He should have known. It was at that moment he turned, curious to see who was being so annoying._

_What Klaus hadn’t expected was to be so effected by a complete stranger. She was beautiful; all blonde waves, blue eyes and tempting lips housed in a fitted pair of dark, denim jeans and tight shirt that only brought out her expressive orbs more. The barman was now looking between them curiously trying to work out who to serve first._

_“No, it’s decorum, plain and simple..”_

_“I see chivalry is well and truly dead,” she muttered._

_“Are you seriously going to play that card?” Klaus huffed. She may have been gorgeous but she was also too stubborn and argumentative for her own good._

_“Fine,” she conceded, surprising him slightly. “How about I tell you that the record company I work for wants to sign your band?”_

_She slid her business card across the bar obviously preempting his predictable response asking for proof. Her high level position at EMI records wasn’t the first thing he noticed strangely enough. It was her name in neat, black font. Caroline Forbes. Klaus thought it suited her bold nature._

_“I figure if anyone is getting served first tonight, it’s me.”_

_“Just straight to the point, eh?”_

_“I suppose I could have delivered this message with an abundance of fanfare and rainbows but was pretty sure it wouldn’t be your thing, Mikaelson.”_

_“I’m partial to a rainbow or two,” he teased, gesturing to the barman. “John, the lady would like a whiskey.”_

_Five years later they cemented their personal partnership in a stunning wedding in Malibu attended by the who’s who of the entertainment industry. The bossy, forthright Manager he’d met all those years ago turned out to be the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

_**“And you can’t fight the tears that ain’t coming, or the moment of truth in your lies.”** _

It’s warm outside but goosebumps are forming as the rain pours onto her exposed skin.

Caroline is confused, has been for months now. When people divorce, the myriad of reasons are supposed to fit into one neat, little box to check. Irreconcilable Differences. Those two words still causing a huge lump in her throat. Like a marriage breakdown is that easy to explain in so few and unemotional words.

_“Caroline, hello?” Bonnie interrupted, waving her hand past Caroline’s face a month earlier. She’d been losing concentration on a regular basis._

_“Sorry, Bon,” she apologised._

_“For which time?” She had a point, Caroline was losing track. They’d been separated for nine months now and she hoped things would improve. If she could move on it would be easier but she still loved the idiot._

_“It’s okay, I’m kidding. Whatever you need.”_

_“I’m fine..”_

_“How about ordering the chocolate chip pancakes? Between you and me you could use some endorphins…”_

_“Endorphins? Excuse me. I am separated not celibate.”_

_“Same thing,” she murmured, a cheeky smile tugging at the corners of her mouth._

_“You’ve been around Kol too long,” she joked, throwing her spare packet of sugar in Bonnie’s direction._

_They’d been friends since high school and when Caroline discovered Klaus professionally her friend did the same privately with his younger brother. That’s when things were simpler. Now she was on the verge of divorce. They would never have to see each other again once their divorce was finalised in three months time._

_Caroline assumed it would feel cathartic, that the relief would wash over her but no such luck as yet._

_“You know, Klaus has written a new song.”_

_“Well, given I’m not part of their management team anymore I don’t.” She’d removed herself months earlier so there’d be no awkward run-ins. If Caroline was anything it was professional. “So not sure what that has to do with me anymore.”_

_“You will,” she insisted, her brown eyes unwavering. “They’re premiering it at Coachella next month.”_

_“Well, good for them.”_

_“I’m curious, why exactly are you two divorcing?” Her unexpected and penetrating question threw Caroline off balance._

_“We’ve been through this before, Bon…”_

_“Yet I’m still confused,” she offered. “Nobody cheated, nobody lied…”_

_“It’s not that easy,” she mumbled, suddenly finding the froth from her cappuccino much more interesting. “We were different people when we fell in love. Fame has a habit of changing people and situations.”_

_“But you both still love each other, so I’m not quite sure what I’m missing.” Caroline was silent unsure of how to reply given she was right._

_“It’s not that easy, love isn’t always enough.”_

_“Okay but please don’t sign those papers before at least hearing the song.”_

_**“When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you’re alive.”** _

She comes to, her temperature suddenly doesn’t seem to matter anymore. Bonnie is nudging her and pointing towards the stage. She feels the breath hitch in her throat.

He’s standing stoically in the rain, his blonde curls now saturated and his white henley sticking to that muscular torso she has traced with her lips more times than she can count. She notices his eyes darting around the crowd, almost like he’s looking for someone. She immediately hopes it’s her.

His voice is deep, guttural and filled with more emotion than she’s ever heard. She’s transfixed as he sings and the world stops around her.

**_“And I don’t want the world to see me, 'cause I don’t think that they’d understand”_ **

He’s long since lost the feeling in his hands, so too his heart. Any chance of her turning up seemed to be diminishing with every moment. He encourages the huge crowd to sing the chorus while he gathers his thoughts.

Celebrity can be wonderful but it can also cause even the most unshakeable of relationships to falter. Caroline isn’t the jealous type and given his army of female fans that’s a good thing but the prolonged time apart kills. If Klaus could be with her every second of every day he would.

_**“When everything’s meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am”** _

The final chords of the Mandolin echo throughout the venue, Klaus yells his thanks to the excited, Coachella crowd and makes his way backstage. The fact he’s wet doesn’t even register.

“Nice set Niklaus,” Kol smiles, towel in hand to try to soak up some of the rain. “I think you just got at least another million female fans with that song.”

“I only want one,” he murmurs, without really thinking of the consequences.

Excusing himself quickly, Klaus makes his way to the dressing room. Maybe what they have is really broken and can’t be fixed even with a song.

“You look like a drowned rat, anyone tell you that?” She’s standing there completely soaked, hands on hips, but as beautiful as Klaus remembers.

“Has anyone told you break and enter is illegal?“ He smirks.

“Not when Lenny the Stage Manager loves you,” she quips.

“Do I have to kick his ass?” Klaus growls. “Because I will.”

“He’s sixty-five,” she chuckles. “But your egotistical, male chauvinistic display is noted.” He moves closer, but not too close to scare her away.

“What can I say? You bring it out in me.”

“Says the guy who names his song after another woman?” She cocks her left eyebrow and Klaus feels immediately paralysed. Did she really miss his meaning?

“Love,” he says, not realising he’s uttered the endearment before it leaves his mouth.

“Then I did a little research and realised I am Iris,” she grins knowingly. “Rainbows and all.”

Iris, the Greek Goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the Gods to be exact. Their first meeting obviously made an impact, even if she was being ridiculously sarcastic.

“You’re much more than that,” he smiles, knowing just how true that is. “I just wish fame hadn’t gotten in the way of us.”

“But then I never would have met you,” she grins, stepping forward and pulling him towards her so that her arms are snaked around his waist possessively. “I gave in too soon and I’m sorry for that but I want to try again.”

“Me too,” he murmurs, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

“You’re cold and wet,” she shrieks, attempting to get away but his grasp on her is strong at first before he releases her playfully.

“Last one to the shower is a rotten egg,” he chuckles chasing after his wife, knowing that everything is going to be okay.


	115. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson siblings team up begrudgingly for a Christmas surprise for Caroline.

“I did not sign up for this, Nik,” Rebekah managed to bite out through gritted teeth. “You know how much I hate cows.”

“And here I thought you’d feel a special kinship with your kind, Rebekah.” Kol appeared from the balcony of the compound, surprisingly relaxed given their enormous task.

“Shut it Kol before I come up there and do it for you! What the hell happened to all your bloody minions? They should be doing the dirty work, big brother.”

“Caroline and I set down some ground rules and agreed that our presents this year needed to be assistance free, and uncompelled.”

“You mean Caroline set down the ground rules? Because that sure as hell doesn’t sound like you, Niklaus,” Elijah confirmed. “Last time I checked this plan isn't asistance free."

"Ah, semantics. I’m sure she meant my minions, there’s no way in hell she’d ever expect you to help me in the first place with…”

“Hard labour?" Elijah muttered. "Geese are vicious. I have feathers down my shirt and rips in my best suit trousers from those pests.”

“You realise you don’t have to wear a suit all the time, right? Especially when wrangling wayward animals?”

“I know fashion is a foreign concept for you, Kol, but putting that fact aside, I don’t recall asking your opinion.”

“I don’t know it’s not so bad, Elijah.”

“That’s because you were auditioning all those maids-a-milking,” Rebekah drawled. “You realise they only liked you because they needed the job, right?”

“Niklaus, why do I have to put up with this immaturity?”

“Says the biggest, 1000 year-old child in the room. If anyone is putting up with anything it’s me.”

“I think we all are,” Elijah offered, his normally even tone strained. Klaus figured his resolve must have been weakened by the run-in with his feathered friends. "I just hope Caroline truly appreciates this circus you’re planning for Christmas, Niklaus.“

"It’s not a circus,” he bristled, defensively.

When Klaus had awoken from such a vivid dream, he knew exactly what to get Caroline. She loved unique gestures and Christmas and he knew this would be one of his best plans yet. Trying to garner his family’s assistance was another challenge but after much bickering, physical altercations and blackmail they’d come to an agreement, albeit reluctantly.

“I need a status report,” he instructed, changing the subject. “Elijah. Drummers and Lords?”

“Booked.”

“Did you ever think we could have possibly modernised this little show of Christmas affection?” Klaus chose not to entertain his inane suggestions.

“If Kol had his way we’d have strippers stripping,” Rebekah teased, poking her tongue out at her brother.

“Rings, Rebekah?”

“I picked them up from the jeweller yesterday, got myself a few other pieces on your tab for my trouble.” Of course she did. It was always about Rebekah after all.

“What else, am I forgetting?” He said, more to himself than the others.

“I had a little trouble with the partridge,” Kol admitted. “Do you know how difficult it is to find one of those already in a pear tree?”

“And I thought I was the blonde one,” Rebekah scoffed.

“But day one is tomorrow,” Klaus hissed, feeling like his best laid plans were unravelling thanks to his inept siblings who couldn’t remember the lyrics to a well known English Christmas carol.

“No, that’s day two,” he insisted. “A partridge and a pear tree.”

“No day two is calling birds,” Rebekah answered knowingly even though it was in fact four.

“Are you sure it’s not swans? I found these splashing around in my private bath,” Katherine growled, as they majestically waddled in behind her. “And I have no intention of cleaning it up."

"What are they doing here already?” Klaus was pacing now, unsure of how to proceed he was that mad. “It’s not day seven yet.”

“But I got seven geese,” Elijah murmured.

“You did what?”

“It was a traumatic experience, Niklaus, but I’m fairly certain there were seven snapping at my nether regions.”

“Sounds like Katherine, the house guest that will never leave,” Kol joked.

“Sleep with one eye open is all I’m going to say, little Mikaelson,” she mewed.

“I might have a little, white oak surprise waiting.”

“Enough!” Klaus shouted, his patience well and truly worn out. “All I asked was for you to do one thing and you can’t even stop bickering long enough to do it.”

“Any reason there are some guys in tights leaping around the front yard?” Klaus stilled, why did she have to come home at that exact moment?

“Who cares?” Kol rebuffed. “Look, we have swans, darling.” If this was his attempt at deflection, Klaus was worried.

“Any connection to the hens in the kitchen sink?” She asked curiously, her blue eyes regarding Klaus curiously.

“I was prepping them for Christmas dinner,” Rebekah offered weakly.

“What is going on here?” Klaus knew by the hands on hips stance, the game was up. “There’s only so much poultry I can handle in the same space.”

“Hear, hear,” Katherine agreed, giving the swans a dirty look.

“I was planning on surprising you for Christmas,” he murmured. “Surprise.”

“What exactly did you do besides robbing Noah’s ark of all its animal life?”

“It wasn’t me,” he blurted out. “It was them. I mean I don’t know how difficult it is to take on a very simple task.”

“Simple task?” Elijah shot back.

“Last time I checked the rules state that we can’t have any assistance, Klaus. What part of that don’t you understand?”

“I did a bit.”

“Oh, which part?” Rebekah insisted, now her hands were firmly on hip. “Did you organise the cows, the rings, the turtle doves?”

“The maids, the dancers, the pipers…”

“Fine, alright,” he growled. "But silly me for thinking any of you could pull this off,“ he scoffed. "I promise I was doing all this for you, love.”

“Don’t you love me, you rule breaker,” she huffed.

Knowing Caroline intimately he couldn’t miss the slight tugging at the corners of her mouth. One look around the room told Klaus she wasn’t the only one. Before too long they erupted in fits of laughter, even Katherine who didn’t have a sense of humour most of the time.

“You set me up!”

“I can’t believe you don’t think we know the lyrics,” Elijah scoffed, his offence obvious.

“That’s what you get for flaunting the rules, Klaus,” she smirked. She looked pretty hot right now but Klaus was supposed to be mad not attempting to jump his girlfriend.

“So, I know what your motives were,” Klaus said pointedly to his girlfriend. She was a stickler for the rules, that’s for sure. "But what about the rest of you?“ He accused, wagging his finger in their direction.

"Are you kidding? Messing with you is my favourite past time,” Kol chuckled. “Actually it’s something we all have in common.” Even his girlfriend by the looks of it. Sudden'y he realised she fit in perfectly fine.

“Yeah, who says we don’t agree on anything?”

“We had a talk,” Caroline began. “I was suspicious about your unlawful activity and your siblings wanted to play with you, as usual.”

“Me too,” Katherine offered. Klaus cocked his left eyebrow in his brother’s girlfriend’s direction.

“What can I say? I’m still pissed about that whole 500 year vendetta.”

“So, we made a deal.”

“I don’t think I like the sounds of this.” Klaus hated being left out just as much as he hated secrets.

“In exchange for the prank, we get the compound all to ourselves after the holidays.”

“We can only take so much noise within these paper thin walls and you are worse than rabbits," Kol groaned.

"Now, that’s a visual I didn’t need, Kol,” Rebekah cursed.

Then it struck him, his girlfriend was brilliant. He knew it before but now it was truly confirmed. Maybe she would fit in with their manipulative family after all. This had been her plan all along to get them out of the house. It was genius. The way Klaus saw it, being far away from his siblings was a definite bonus after the drama they’d no doubt inflict over the holidays.

“I can’t believe it,” he muttered, pretending to be angry. “And if you want to keep your livers I suggest you disperse so I can have a word with my girlfriend here. Oh and while you’re at it you might want to check there’s no other wildlife present in the compound.”

“I’ll swap you,” Elijah offered to Katherine. “Geese for the swans.”

“If anyone finds a maid around the place, feel free to send her to my bedroom,” Kol chuckled.

“Charming, Kol,” she drawled. “Well, I don’t know about anyone else but I’m definitely keeping the rings.”

“You sneaky thing,” he grinned, pulling her into his arms once they were out of vampire earshot. “You planned this."

"No, that was you with all that rule breaking,” she deflected. “I was just working with what I had.”

“I just wanted it to be special,” he implored, running his hands through her golden locks.

“The thought was there, no matter how huge. The reason I came up with those rules wasn’t to be annoying. I don’t need grand gestures, Klaus. You could have drawn me a picture and that would have been more than enough.”

“I draw you pictures all the time though.”

“And I love everyone of them,” she smiled. "But just for future gift-giving reference, I have a huge bird phobia.“

"Noted,” he murmured, grazing his nose against hers. “Then I’m not sure you should be out in the open with all these birds on the loose, probably best we take this to the bedroom until all wildlife has been captured. Don’t you think, love?”

“Knowing your siblings that might take a while so I fully support that plan,” she grinned wickedly, leaning in to capture his mouth with hers before pulling him upstairs. Maybe if they were lucky the siblings would make themselves scarce sooner.


	116. Mona Lisa Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini drabble idea, an art teacher is out sick so Caroline sweet-talks Klaus to fill in. It’s a little NSFW.

“Caroline!,” he whined childishly, taking her by surprise and pinning her naked form beneath him possessively. “You cannot be seriously asking me this right now?”

They both led busy lives, but it was only 5 am. Klaus considered that scared time with his Queen and his wolf-like appetite for her was more intense than ever at that point.

“I thought it was the perfect opportunity, you’re always more amenable to my requests in bed.”

“Amenable to only you, love,” he growled against her skin, his lips attacking her neck with renewed fervour. Her skin felt like it was on fire as his movements increased.

“I’m the principal of the school, Klaus,” she squealed, the feeling of his lips and hands massaging her thighs having its desired effect. “Which means I need to find an art teacher replacement and I can’t think of anyone more qualified than you.”

“You’re trying to sweet talk me,” he teased, his mouth now firmly attached to her nipple, his tongue making its presence known.

“Maybe,” she panted, bringing his head closer to her breasts, his impressive arousal pushing against her leg.

“Say please,” he ordered.

“Please,” she whimpered, unsure of how she was able to function and respond right now. He didn’t respond just entered her swiftly. His gaze were now focused on her, his finger tracing her pink lips as their rhythm and pace increased.

“I’ll think about it.”

“You bastard,” she let out, her breath ragged.

“But you still love me,” he smirked, leaning down and nipping at her lips playfully. His tongue was immersed in her hot mouth before she knew what was happening. Caroline took the opportunity to surprise him, flipping him so he was now underneath her. His dancing, blue eyes were telling Caroline that he didn’t really care.

“I love it when you take control, love.”

“Well, I am trying to negotiate here,” she drawled. “Do we have a deal?” He was thrusting into her more intensely now obviously trying to break her resolve, the only sounds in the room of their respective groans.

“Not quite.”

“Unbelievable.”

“I’m King of this town,” he huffed, his fingernails finding their way down her back. “I have important things to do.”

“Like terrorise people, fight with your siblings and throw a few ridiculous tantrums,” she shot back. “Do I need to do that thing you love?” Klaus immediately rallied as she writhed above him. Klaus had never seen anything more beautiful in his thousand-year life.

“I’ll think about teaching your students if we pick up on that particular manoeuvre tonight when you pose for my very own life class,” he suggested, his left eyebrow cocked.

“Life class,” she cried, her climax obviously close as she rocked back and forth. “Last time I checked the Mona Lisa wasn’t all that excited to be captured.”

“That’s a portrait sitting not life class but you obviously haven’t noticed that sly smirk she portrayed, just ask Leonardo Davinci what that was about.”

“Always have to thrown in that insufferable and ancient, good old days boasting, don’t you Mikaelson?”

“Fine, life class is, think Rose and Jack,” he grunted as he thrust into her one last time, pulling her flush against his body. The fact he’d used a movie reference was obviously for her benefit, whether she actually registered it at that point was another thing.

She didn’t respond, well nothing in English, Aramaic or any other language Klaus knew - and he knew a lot of them. Her body was quaking all over as she fell into his arms, completely spent. It would have been ten minutes later when she first spoke. Caroline was tracing circles over his bare chest.

“I lied, I know what life class is but I cannot believe you, of all people, used a Titanic reference. You always whinge when I want to watch that.”

“That’s the first thing you’re going to say to me? And by the way, it’s not the best way to get me to fill in for your art class, love.”

“You were always going to do it,” she grinned, feathering kisses along his collar bone softly. “You pretend to be annoyed, we play fight and then kiss and make up.”

“Oh really? You think I’m that easy?”

“Pretty much but if you continue to deny my requests, I will have to tell Kol that you like Titanic.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he growled, flipping over so she was beneath him again.

“Oh, I would,” she promised. “Unless you can convince me otherwise?”

“Is that a challenge?” Caroline didn’t respond just licked her pink lips teasingly.

Klaus always did love a challenge.


	117. Kumbaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were not friends but our best friends are dating and somehow I got roped into this camping trip so I'm stuck with you. In. The. Same. Tent. Stay on your side. Klaroline please!

“Are you humming in your sleep?” His English accent was crisp, even in the still of night and partially full with sleep.

“Are you invading my personal space? What did we talk about before going to sleep?” She insisted her face firmly focused on her side. “Someone isn’t staying at least five feet away on their own side of the tent as part of our contractual agreement.”

“Contractual agreement?” His playful tone was telling Caroline that he was mocking her and she didn’t like it one bit. This was the last time she’d ever agree to any unsolicited getaways, even if her best friend was behind it.

They’d only met twelve hours earlier. Her best friend Bonnie had suggested a camping weekend with a few friends. Caroline hadn’t met her new boyfriend Kol and thought it might be a nice way to unwind after the college week. Caroline did everything with enthusiasm and college wasn’t any different. She was a journalism major and editor of the campus publication. She was looking forward to some relaxation but it turned out the few friends were four in total and only two, with two person tents.

_“Matt had to work at the last minute and Katherine was supposed to be coming too but you know how she feels about bugs, wildlife and dirt in general,” she’d offered, albeit weakly. “If it’s such a problem, we can share, Care.”_

_One look at her boyfriend’s despondent expression was enough for the guilt to set in. She didn’t know Kol but he seemed fairly decent even if his weird jokes left a lot to be desired._

_His brother on the other hand was opinionated, arrogant and someone she definitely didn’t want to be with in such an enclosed space._ _Yes, Klaus Mikaelson was sort of cute in that annoyingly, whiny English way. His lips were hypnotising, such a deep shade of crimson would do that to anyone._

_Besides those penetrating blue eyes and dark blonde hair he’d unexpectedly flashed a stray dimple when he was telling a ghost story around the campfire. Caroline wasn’t quite sure where to look and then realised she had to sleep in such close proximity with him a little later._

_The worst part came when she was attempting to make S’mores, the marshmallow was hot and extremely sticky and she’d burned her finger. He was at her side immediately, inspecting the damage. If she wasn’t in so much shock Caroline would have told him to buzz off. Klaus was studying to be a doctor so his intervention wasn’t completely unwarranted but she was trying to ignore just how good his fingers felt on hers as he applied some cold water from his flask to ease the stinging._

“Yes contractual agreement,” she reiterated, attempting to go back to sleep but struggling given the way his low voice was causing such untoward feelings below.

“Maybe you should be studying law instead, Perry Mason. But I don’t recall signing anything, sweetheart.”

“You said yes and I also registered your accompanying nod, I consider that a verbal contract and by the way don’t call me sweetheart, you don’t even know me.” She could hear him moving about and when he grazed her leg she was immediately roused, turning around swiftly to demonstrate all that self defence she’d learned. “Don’t make another move or I’ll…”

“I was just getting comfortable with the brief amount of space you so generously gifted me but now my interest is well and truly piqued. You’ll do what?” He replied teasingly, propping his head with his arm. She didn’t speak. She couldn’t actually given he was so close and smelled so nice. She resumed her humming, unable to do much she was that flustered.

“Kumbaya?” He asked, ruining her brief reverie. Why did he have to be wearing only a tight, fitted singlet and boxer shorts and looking so cute, his hair rumpled from sleep? “That’s one of my favourites.”

“Kumbaya was originally penned as a song appealing to God to help those in need. Given our present circumstances, I am most definitely in need, Mikaelson.”

“Why do you hate me so much, love?”

“Well, calling me love and every other endearment under the sun is a start,” she hissed.

“What was his name?”

“Huh?”

“The idiot that broke your heart,” he insisted. “I can sense that ex-boyfriend hostility a mile off so if we’re going to share a tent the next few hours you might as well just tell me. Consider it the bedtime story you should have given me instead of your contractual agreement spiel.”

“I’m not telling you anything..” He cut her off with a loud and out of tune rendition of Kumbaya which was enough for Caroline to beg him to stop. “Fine. Just please shut up. The last thing we need are the coyotes circling our tent and looking for some tasty, human treats. And just so you know, I have every intention of offering you up first.”

Klaus didn’t seem overly upset that she was insulting his singing or willing to feed him to wild animals, just made himself more comfortable under the covers. “Has anyone told you that you talk a lot.”

“And has anyone ever told you that you need to learn some manners, mister?”

“I think that goes both ways but in order to actually get to the point can we put this on hold so you can give me the idiot’s name.” She paused briefly, worried about sharing something so personal with a practical stranger but she had no intention of ever seeing him again after tonight.

“Stefan Salvatore,” she mumbled, the sound of his voice on her tongue causing the residual pain to make a reappearance.

“The guy with the hair?” He asked curiously. “I thought that idiot was an urban legend.”

“How do you…”

“We do go to the same college and with that much ego, it’s kind of hard to miss. I didn’t know him but I’m pretty sure you’re better off without him.”

“And how do you know that?”

“You’re beautiful, you’re smart and you are incredibly ambitious. Guys would be lucky to have you, Caroline.” For some reason the fact he used her real name was causing her to feel dizzy. “Someone like Stefan never deserved you even with that bloody, annoying, nagging habit you possess in spades.”

“I take it that is what they call a backhanded compliment,” she murmured, her lips curving into a smile for the very first time that day.

“I have a reputation to protect and, to be honest, I don’t take too kindly to people telling me how to sleep, I like my space.”

“For that remark, I’m upping the distance to seven feet,” she said, a grin taking over her face as she turned over again. She didn’t need his distance as a safety measure, Caroline was just worried she wouldn’t be able to help herself if he was any closer.

“Yes Ma’am,” he teased.

Turns out after their sixth date a few months later she finally gave in and subsequently amended their contractual agreement. She wanted him as close as possible, bare skin on skin. On top, underneath and inside her if absolutely necessary.


	118.  Not Another Hallmark Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request KC + any cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie. Any of them. Thank you!!!

“I’ve worked with animals that are better behaved and trained than you, Mikaelson,” she hissed.

“Only because they can’t talk. If they could I’m sure they’d have some pretty choice things to say about such a Princess, Forbes,” he shot back.

“Cut!”

“You are such an…”

“Well, you’re no picnic yourself sweetheart.”

“I said Cut!” Their Director, Enzo St John, growled. “You don’t get creative license, children. This is a bloody Hallmark movie and you will do it as I say. So, just for your information, the lines actually were, I love you Jacob. I think I always have but I’ve been hurt before and Christmas is such a difficult time for me after losing my father.”

“And then Jacob says,” Bonnie Bennett, their long suffering producer, added through gritted teeth. “I would never hurt you Grace and if you let me in, let me love you then I can prove that to you everyday of our lives.”

“I much prefer my line,” Klaus shrugged his shoulders, unmoved by their terse interruptions.

“As I do mine,” Caroline agreed, arms crossed over her chest. Agreeing was something the two actors never did, just ask the rest of the cast and crew. They’d been bickering ever since their first day on set and things didn’t seem to be improving.

“How about we take a break,” Enzo sighed. “We’ll pick up in twenty minutes and maybe you two can learn your bloody lines.” The crew scurried away, no doubt to enjoy some downtime from all the drama.

Klaus made his way to his dressing room, slamming the door shut in the process. Who was Enzo St John to tell him what to do and how to do it? He remembered the second worse decision he’d ever made so clearly. If he could have blamed it on alcohol he would have but this was all her doing.

_“Hallmark? Ah, no Lucien.”_

_“You didn’t even let me finish…”_

_“Because you used the H word,” he muttered. “I thought we spoke about having that network exorcised from any future contracts.”_

_“You need this role Klaus, if anything just to get you back on your feet,” he pleaded. “The roles have dried up since…”_

_“I don’t need you to tell me that,” he growled, finally stopping his pacing. “But there must be something else, something on HBO? I saw they’d green lit a pilot about the Clash.”_

_“The Joe Strummer role has already been cast.”_

_“Oh don’t tell me, it’s that talent less idiot, Tyler Lockwood?”_

_“No, it’s…”_

_“Well, don’t keep me hanging, Lucien. You know, I’m a big boy, I can handle the truth.”_

_“Stefan Salvatore,” he mumbled, his brown eyes now firmly focused on the floor._

_“The brooding, James Dean wannabe? He’s not even English and is definitely more boy band than punk. And don’t even get me started on his obsession with his hair. Could that guy own any more hair products?”_

_“That’s probably why he has that lucrative endorsement deal with L’oreal.”_

_“I bet his mother is so proud,” he groaned. “Why do talent less and undeserving losers like that get the good roles?”_

_“You’ve been out of the game for a bit, people tend to move on after you pass on roles,” he offered, albeit weakly. “You experienced a monumental loss and it’s understandable that you needed some time out but…”_

_“You’re even starting to sound like a bloody Hallmark movie now.”_

_“It’s your only chance to try to resurrect your career Klaus, trust me on this.” Klaus was silent, thinking about his options._

_Not that Klaus liked to admit it readily but Lucien was right. But was his career more important than his pride? Klaus knew the answer and prepared his response carefully. Hallmark and their latest Christmas cheese-fest could go fuck themselves._

_“The female part is being played by Caroline Forbes. She’s a very talented and versatile actress. Actually grew up in the same town as you, I mean what a coincidence.”_

_That Klaus wasn’t expecting and he felt his chest constrict and an immediate craving to be closer to her again, if so just to try and make things right._

_“Fine, I’ll do it.”_

It seemed as if Klaus had come full circle his worst ever mistake crashing into his second worst. She was just as flawless as he remembered when they met for rehearsals a month earlier. Even with that scowl plastered firmly on her face, Klaus didn’t think he’d seen anyone so beautiful. Even her latest insults couldn’t deter his admiration. If Klaus could do things differently, he would have.

“Now, that would have to be your best tantrum by far.”

“If I wanted an audience, little sister, I would have chosen one a lot less sarcastic and hostile.”

“You’re not going to find one, Klaus,” she insisted. “Especially if you keep acting out this way. No one will ever hire you again.”

“Always the publicist,” he drawled, rolling his eyes for extra effect. “Did you ever think that maybe I don’t care?”

“And what about Caroline?” His eyes flew to hers, Rebekah always had a tendency to push his buttons and today was no exception. Caroline had pursued a modelling career but had recently excelled in a few acting roles. “This is her first leading movie role, do you want to ruin it with such childish behaviour?”

“I’m pretty sure Hallmark will do that all on its own,” he joked. “Look, I realise Caroline is one of your clients but that doesn’t mean you can use our sibling status to guilt trip me into staying. I’m sure that they can recast me with some bland, ken doll type. Maybe the gods are smiling on us and Stefan Salvatore is actually free?”

“No one has chemistry like you and Caroline, trust me we’ve all seen it.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Really? Because from that foreplay I just saw out there, your connection is stronger than ever.” Klaus knew it too, not that he was willing to admit it aloud and to his sister and publicist of all people.

He loved her, Klaus had never stopped.

Suddenly he felt like he’d stepped into some weird, Hallmark vortex.

“Yes, those insults were really romantic.”

“I know you miss her, we all do” she implored, her hands finding his. Klaus knew they weren’t talking about Caroline anymore. “But that’s no reason to throw away your career or Caroline in the process.” Klaus knew she was right, he didn’t speak, just squeezed her hands affectionately before making his way towards her dressing room purposefully.

“If you’re here for round two, I’m not interested,” Caroline scoffed before he could get a word in. She was seated at her dressing table and regarding him suspiciously in the reflection of the mirror.

“I don’t know,” he smiled, thinking just how much he’d missed their lively banter. “I thought we’d clocked up at least twenty rounds by now.”

“And to be honest, I’m tired of it,” she sighed, closing those blue eyes momentarily.

Klaus knew exactly what she was doing.

After making love they’d lie naked together in the moonlit filled room, their limbs entwined and Klaus would recite all the reasons he loved her. Her creamy skin, her golden waves, her melodic laugh and ability to render him completely useless were frequent mentions but his favourite, he’d say, were her eyes. They were the windows to her soul, he’d say, and Klaus used to murmur that as long as she kept her eyes open everything would be okay.

“Open your eyes, love,” he murmured, making his way towards her dressing table and running a hand along her cheek slowly.

“You don’t deserve that,” she whispered, a single tear making its way down her cheek. “You don’t deserve me.”

“I don’t,” he agreed. “I lost that right after…” Her eyes flew open as she pushed away his hand.

“After you walked out on me,” she sobbed, standing shakily and increasing the distance between them. She was wearing a thin dressing gown and Klaus could make out the lace accents of her underwear and the way they strained against the swell of her breast.

“I didn’t want to hurt you..”

“Yet you did exactly that! How long have we known each other Klaus? Twenty years now? We climbed trees together when we were eight. You took me to my prom senior year and cheered me on at my college graduation. God, we dated for three years but even after we moved our separate ways for career opportunities we were still close. You would call me whenever Lord of the Rings was on TV because you knew I hated it and recited the dialogue verbatim, then you’d berate the latest tabloid stories about my love life because you were the only guy that was worthy of my time apparently. I can recall so many conversations, so many life events with you present and that was the thanks I got for being such a loyal friend?”

“I wasn’t in the right head space that night Caroline, my mother had just died,” he explained. “I was spiralling out of control and had been drinking.”

“I wanted to be there for you the night of her funeral, to support you in your time of need.”

“And I took advantage of that,” he murmured, remembering it like it was yesterday. He’d woken, unsure of his surroundings at first but then he felt her against his chest. He would never forget the rhythmic and even sound of her breathing or the fact the the sunlight spilling into the room was highlighting the golden flecks in her hair. She looked like an angel.

He left hurriedly, throwing on his clothes and racing from the hotel room. Klaus knew it was cowardly but having to face her and explain the previous night and his scrambled emotions was too much after burying his mother yesterday.

As the months passed, Klaus began to miss her name on his caller ID and almost hit the call button a million times, if only just to hear the sound of her melodic laugh telling him he was an idiot. But he never called and it was the biggest regret after leaving her that morning without a goodbye.

“I’d rather not revisit memory lane,” she said, breaking Klaus from his dream-like trance. “But I am curious, why are you doing this film? I mean you break out in hives when you even hear the word Hallmark.”

“It was all for you, love.”

“Oh, if that’s a line, I’m so not interested in hearing anything more Mikaelson…”

“It’s not,” he persisted, making his way towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders gently. Her blue eyes were wide now and Klaus could see that the anger and hostility he’d seen for weeks had since been replaced by curiosity and that raw vulnerability he loved so much. He knew there was a brief window, If only he could just explain himself articulately. Her vanilla scent was putting him off somewhat, so too her close proximity. “I needed to be here, I needed to make things right after I royally stuffed them up.”

“That’s certainly an understatement,” she growled.

“I was scared,” he admitted, fastening a lock of hair behind her ear. “When Esther passed away so suddenly it knocked me around so much. She was the most important and biggest presence in my life. That morning when I woke up and saw you lying next to me I was so frightened it hurt. The thought of ever losing you, like her, was too much to comprehend in my emotional state.” She was silent for a moment obviously processing what he was saying.

“But you walked out on me.”

“I figured that if you weren’t in my life I couldn’t lose you. I know it’s not an excuse but you are the only woman I’ve ever loved and even if you weren’t in my life I could still watch you from afar and it would be okay.”

“But yet you show up on the set of a Hallmark movie.”

“Obviously that poorly thought rationale didn’t last too long. I was desperate, I wanted you back even if it was a long shot.” She cocked her left eyebrow curiously, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

“Do I have this right? You signed up for a Hallmark movie for me?”

“Desperate times and all that,” he smirked. “Please tell me my efforts haven’t been completely wasted?”

“I’ll tell you what’s been completely wasted,” she said, her hands finding their way to his hips and pulling him closer. “Your talents.”

“Huh?”

“Your talents are wasted in this kind of film and we both know it,” she mused. “So, what I want you to do is march out there and tell Enzo you’re quitting.” Obviously she didn’t want to see him again but Klaus couldn’t blame her.

“Do you really hate me that much?”

“I don’t unfortunately,” she teased. “You need to snap out of this funk. Esther wouldn’t want this for you and we both know it. You need to get back to the roles that made you who you are and you need to stop stalking me too. As much as I appreciate the explanation, you are sounding more like a Hallmark movie everyday and I can’t have that.”

“What roles? There are none.”

“I heard about the Clash HBO series, that would be a good start.”

“Apparently Stefan Salvatore has already been cast,” he groaned, hating the fact he even had to say his name aloud.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Mikaelson,” she grinned knowingly. “You just need to have a little faith in yourself and your craft.”

“So, if I do all of that, do you think there’s any chance you might ever forgive me for being…”

“The biggest ass in the world? I’ll think about it,” she smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his nose. Klaus melted into her embrace, not wanting to let go but also glad she’d heard him out and was willing to consider a future, whatever that might be.

“So, before I go and annoy Enzo, Rebekah and my manager I have one question myself.” She didn’t respond just raised her eyebrows in preparation.

“Why did you take this role? I mean it’s not really your thing either.”

“I already have a modelling career, acting is a hobby right now, but it doesn’t hurt that there’s at least a dozen scripts sitting there for my perusal.”

Klaus looked over at the table, noticing the large volumes of paper for the first time. From this distance he could see the title Oceans Eight on one of them. He wasn’t sure if it was related to the Soderbergh box office hits but if it was Caroline Forbes was going to be a big star.

“And I’ll be there watching your career unfold from afar, love.” He was gone before she could respond. His spirits buoyed and his heart open for the first time in over a year, telling him they’d meet again some day.

So, their ending wasn’t a Hallmark one, well not that day anyway. Fast forward two years and Klaus was starring in the latest Scorsese film, Caroline in Spielberg.

“So, where can a girl get a drink around here?” He’d know that melodic voice anywhere, his crimson lips curving into a smile.

“I might be able to help you with that.” She sat at the neighbouring bar stool her leg grazing his briefly and causing all the familiar feelings to resurface. He said he’d wait and Klaus was hoping she was finally collecting.

“Which is exactly why I came to see you,” she smiled. “We have a lot to talk about, Mikaelson.”

Turns out they did. Exactly three months later the two childhood best friends were married and happened to live happily ever after, just like in fairy tale or a really cheesy Hallmark movie.


	119. Beauty and the Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's a Geek and he's a God in High School terms but can Star Wars bring them together?

_**30 October** _

“Ouch!”

“Well, if you didn’t fidget so much, Forbes,” Katherine argued, attempting to fasten a pin near the sensitive bare skin of her torso. “I might be able to alter your costume, princess.”

“Seems fitting,” Bonnie agreed. They were finalising their outfits for the high school halloween dance and given Katherine’s design skills she was the one yielding the painful sewing accessories.

“Hey!” She growled, looking at her best friends and knowing that if they didn’t hold that particular status in her life she’d be way more confrontational.

“Oh come on,” Kat scoffed. “Your costume is a princess and you’re acting like one. I mean this couldn’t be more perfect, Care.”

“Is it too late to change my mind?” She squeaked, suddenly feeling self conscious about her rash decision a month earlier and just how brief her costume actually was now she was looking at it in the mirror. “I don’t want to dress like this.”

“Sure you don’t, Care.” Bonnie teased. “I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw this in the costume place.”

“I was stunned.”

“No, you got all kinds of excited given the Star Wars connection and…”

“Then you thought it was the best way to make a certain popular jock see you in a different light.” Caroline faltered, as much as she wanted to disagree it was slightly true. “And given the whole Sandy and Danny Grease dynamic I don’t blame you.”

She’d been tutoring the extremely attractive and annoyingly arrogant Klaus Mikaelson for six months and had struggled to move past those crimson lips and deep set dimples. Sure he’d started out as the egotistical ass she’d expected but for some reason had grown on her over time.

“I am so not Sandy and to be honest that comparison really annoys me,” Caroline scowled.

“What because she’s blonde, annoyingly naive and whiny?” Bonnie asked.

“I have to admit that girl can wear tight fitting spandex though,” Katherine added. “I mean it’s a crime to look that good in such an unflattering fabric.”

“This isn’t about him,” she murmured, choosing to ignore her friends throwaway comments even if she didn’t really believe herself. He’d been messing with her emotions for moths now.

_**One month earlier** _

_“It doesn’t make sense,” he complained, tapping his pencil on the book in frustration. “Numbers I get but…”_

_“Algebra is difficult,” she offered. Even though he was the most talented soccer player and popular guy in school she kind of felt sorry for him._

_“It should be thrown out with all that hypothesis nonsense.”_

_“And here I thought you were beginning to bond with trigonometry, Mikaelson?”_

_“If I ever start to bond with anything mathematical call the bloody doctor,” he drawled. She couldn’t miss just how cute he looked with that crooked smile and flashing her a stray dimple._

_“You could do worse.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“I’ve heard the Halloween chaos is pretty full on,” she shared. “Word is that if you choose the wrong costume then the consequences are extremely harsh.”_

_“Don’t I know it?” He joked, his blue eyes gazing into hers intently. “I went as a ghost in junior high at my old school in England and never heard the end of it.”_

_“A ghost?”_

_“Apparently it was extremely predictable,” he offered. “I didn’t have the guts to admit that it was the cheapest option my family could afford.”_

_“But yet still the most popular costume to date,” Caroline conceded. She’d often wondered about his family life but besides a few rants about his annoying siblings she didn’t ask. “I think it’s just because you were a trend setter and they couldn’t deal with it."_

_“If you say so,” he chuckled. “So what are you dressing up as for Halloween? I hope it’s not a ghost and I’ve offended you.”_

_“I’d love to say it was and you’ve offended me deeply,” she teased. “But I am a little more creative than that.”_

_“If I’m not mistaken you kind of offended me with that whole creative comment,” he laughed._

_“I couldn’t help myself.”_

_“I guess I didn’t expect any less, love.”_

_“So, what are you wearing for Halloween?” Caroline asked curiously, her mind conjuring up images of a fireman costume that did nothing to disguise his toned body. “Last year I seem to recall it was…”_

_“Cliched,” he winced. Caroline had a feeling he wasn’t the one to pick it. “I was actually considering not making the effort.”_

_“Pretty sure that’s not an option when you’re going to be the Prom King next year, Your Majesty, so you should get some training in the meantime.”_

_Prom King with Hayley on his arm as his queen, she had to admit that particular image made her queasy. Although they were no longer a couple, Caroline always figured they’d get back together given Hayley’s tragic attempts to lure him into her pathetic web. Klaus so far had resisted. Either he was too smart or someone else had caught his eye._

_“And what would you know about that?” He bit back gruffly. Caroline immediately felt like their easy banter had turned into a depiction of their real life roles. The geek and the god._

_“I suppose I wouldn’t,” she muttered, collecting her books from the table and standing up quickly. “Forget I even suggested it.” She could hear his objections as she walked away but had no intention of responding._

_They were from two different worlds after all. It had been the anger and frustration that had led her to make that crazy decision and choose that particular costume with her friends the following day. She’d show Klaus Mikaelson she was more than just a high school nerd._

_**October 31** _

“What the hell is that?” Kol baulked, looking at his brother’s ensemble as they approached the school gym.

“It’s called a costume, in fact this place is going to be littered with them, little brother,” he drawled sarcastically.

If he was being honest, Klaus would never have picked this costume, hence his brother’s surprise, but to him it was perfect. It was something Caroline had mentioned and Klaus couldn’t get out of his head.

_**2 months earlier** _

_“I don’t get it?”_

_“The problem?” She asked, spinning his math text book around to scrutinise it. Klaus couldn’t miss just how cute she looked with her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and her forehead scrunched in concentration. “What’s the problem?”_

_“I was actually talking about Star Wars,” he admitted, watching as her golden waves fell effortlessly over her shoulders._

_“You were thinking about Star Wars?”_

_“Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about it after our last session, so I may have watched a couple of movies.”_

_“You actually watched Star Wars? You?”_

_“Why do you say that so surprisingly?” He snapped. If there was anything Klaus hated it was people judging him._

_“I just didn’t think it was your choice of genre I suppose.”_

_“Maybe not, until you told me about light sabres and a certain, feisty Princess,” he shared. “Then I couldn’t resist but this Chewbacca guy...”_

_“Chewbacca is a Wookiee,” she interrupted. Klaus had to admit she looked pretty cute defending her characters. “And how exactly has he offended Your Majesty?” She had taken to calling him that because she knew he hated it. Unlike every other girl in school, Caroline was the only one who challenged him and that’s why he liked her so much._

_It had begun slowly, Klaus had been more annoyed than anything because he’d been forced into tutoring so as not to harm his scholarship chances. Maybe he’d been a little sullen according to Caroline at the outset but she’d soon knocked that out of him. She didn’t care about who he was and for some reason that only intrigued him more._

_“I have no idea what the hell he’s saying,” he admitted. “I mean if I was Han Solo and he was my co-pilot on the Millennium Falcon I’d be worried, you know just saying.”_

_“You’ve thought about this?”_

_“Oh come on! Tell me you’re not worried about possible aviation incidents?”_

_“How much have you seen exactly?”_

_“This is a library,” their feared librarian hissed as she passed their table. “Not a rock concert.” They both stifled a laugh before she turned the book around and tapped at the math problem in question._

_**October 31** _

The gym was packed but Klaus couldn’t see much given the ample amounts of dry ice they’d administered to fit in with the scary cemetery theme. He made his way towards the refreshments table, secretly hoping they’d spiked the punch so he could get through this night.

Ever since he and Caroline had fought a month earlier, Klaus had been in a funk. When he asked about her knowing the whole Prom King situation he hadn’t meant for it to come out so harsh. To be honest that had been festering for so long and all he wanted was to be free of the typecast and able to move on.

Move on with Caroline if she’d have him. It was something that tortured him on a daily basis, mainly because Klaus figured he wasn’t good enough for her. Not only was she the most brilliant person he knew but she was also extremely beautiful, inside and out. Unfortunately she didn’t seem to be there and Klaus felt his chest constrict. He’d worn this costume for her after all.

“Couldn’t resist a light sabre huh?” A voice enquired from behind. Klaus would know that melodic voice anywhere.

“Well, given I don’t speak Wookiee, I figured this was the best choice,” Klaus hadn’t turned around yet, almost too afraid his burgeoning feelings would be betrayed.

“And you also have a thing for mind tricks, right?” Klaus had to admit she knew him all too well. He turned around slowly a smile etched on his face at seeing her again but not expecting the outstanding view.

Suddenly his smile turned into a worried frown. A brief gold bikini and maroon skirt he wasn’t expecting, even if she did look stunning with her gold locks plaited. Without thinking he pulled her aside and into a dark corner of the gym.

“Caroline,” he hissed, trying to ignore just how aroused he felt. Given he pretty much loved her before this ensemble wasn’t helping matters. “You can’t wear things like that in public, what if…”

“People saw me,” she huffed, pushing him away. “I don’t need any chauvinistic behaviour tonight, Mikaelson.”

“But this outfit, I mean it’s just not you, love.”

“What? The shy, demure girl you know?” She growled. “Maybe I’m not who you think I am?”

“I know you’re beautiful, intelligent and stubbornly argumentative,” he began, running his thumb across her cheek intimately. “And I know that you’ve stolen my heart.”

“Well, maybe after this display of macho…”

“I will earn your trust, Caroline,” he promised. “If that’s what it takes, I’m willing to do that.”

“Why?”

“Because I kind of love you and even if you think me the biggest caveman in the world, I’m going to try and put my Luke Skywalker Jedi robe over that outfit because I can’t handle anyone else looking at you the way I do.”

“Besides the obvious and annoying chauvinism in that statement, how many _Star Wars_ films have you watched exactly?”

“Five,” he admitted. “ _Empire Strikes Back_ has to be my personal favourite.”

“So, you didn’t get to _Return of the Jedi_ then I assume?” Klaus suddenly felt like he was missing something big given her judgemental tone. “This is what Leia wears in the next movie,” she began, pulling him towards the gym doors. “And just so you know, our costume pairing you imagined isn’t exactly what it’s cracked up to be.”

“No spoilers, Forbes,” he warned.

“The only thing I’m going to say is that Ewoks are extremely cute. How about we take this back to my place? And when I say that I mean to enlighten you on what you’ve missed in the _Star Wars_ universe.”

That, Klaus couldn’t argue with if he tried. Not only because he wanted to know the ending but he couldn’t think of a better person to have by his side when he did.

When she asked for a Star Wars themed wedding seven years later he was quick to decline but promised he’d wear his best Han Solo ensemble to bed that night, as long as she reprised that gold bikini from the high school Halloween dance all those years ago.


	120. In Loving Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline's ex sells her stuff and Klaus ends up buying a painting that was a heirloom. Caroline tracks him down.

_**Santa Fe, New Mexico - 106 degrees** _

To say Caroline Forbes was a little frustrated was an understatement. Canyon Road seemed to stretch for dusty, red miles and one art galley seemed to turn into another. Pity none of the ones she’d already passed were her destination and the fact the weather was a dry 100 plus degrees and steadily climbing was doing nothing to help the situation.

Granted, yes, she was a highly strung individual but after searching for months and making the long trip from mild Boston to claim what was rightfully hers, Caroline figured she’d been unusually patient. Now was the point she was beginning to lose it.

“Looks like you could use some water,” an unexpected voice said from under a nearby verandah. She stared blankly at the stranger, a little girl with messy, blonde pigtails and big, brown eyes. “You know agua?” She persisted, pretending to drink from her hand.

“I’m..” she paused, her eyes landing on the street number and realising this was her destination. Finally. “Actually, yes, that would be nice.”

The girl gestured for her to come forward, excitedly waving her hand and racing inside. She ascended the four steps and followed her inside, the cool breeze from the air conditioner welcome in her current frazzled state. The floors were polished hardwood and the walls littered with paintings, not that she was expecting any less. She was taken aback by just how stunning they were. Each landscape and portrait seemed to come to life in front of her eyes.

Caroline shook her head, telling herself that she was here for a purpose. Unfortunately she hadn’t managed to find what she was looking for on the walls.

“Here.” The little girl interrupted, shoving the glass into her hands. She sent her a small smile and took a sip, relishing in the relief she felt as it cascaded down her dry throat.

“Thank you…”

“Lexi,” she finished. “That’s my name.”

“Well, hello there, Lexi,” she offered her free hand and shook her tiny one gently.

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Caroline,” she explained. “I’m actually looking for someone. I was wondering if you could help me?”

“Who?”

“Niklaus Mikaleson, do you happen to know him?” The little girl giggled mischievously, her cheeks colouring slightly.

“That’s my dad but most people call him Klaus. Well, except for my Aunt Rebekah when she’s mad and my Uncle Kol when he’s teasing and my Uncle Elijah pretty much all the time.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a big family there,” she chuckled as the little girl nodded, her pigtails bobbing up and down.

She’d arrived in such a hostile mood but for some reason this little girl bearing agua had made her decidedly less grouchy. “So, where is your dad?”

“He’s out the back, painting again.”

“You mean he did all of these?” She squeaked, taking in the combined beauty of the surrounding artwork.

“Pretty much, dad says it makes him feel good.” Caroline wished at that point she had something to make her feel good. Lexi took her hand unexpectedly and lead her through the hall and into a Spanish style courtyard.

If the scenery over the valley from this vantage point didn’t take her breath away the man standing by the easel did. He was staring intently at the canvas, paintbrush in hand. If the crimson lips, stubble and dimples weren’t enough of a distraction, his white shirt was only half buttoned, a toned chest peeking out from within.

“Dad!” Lexi yelled, breaking not only her trance but his obviously. His blue eyes flickered over her body curiously. Caroline suddenly feeling a little under dressed in her short, floral dress.

“Let me guess, she lured you in with that whole water excuse?” He asked, pointing to the empty glass in her hand.

“I was thirsty,” she offered a little defensively, wondering where her bold, negotiating skills had disappeared. Maybe if he’d just do up a few more buttons she could retrieve them.

“This is my daughter’s ploy to try and bring in extra business,” he explained, giving Lexi a knowing look. “I’ve told her it’s incredibly misleading.”

“What does misleading mean?”

“You know exactly what it means,” he chided. “You’ve been around Aunt Rebekah for too long.”

“The one who calls you Niklaus when she’s mad?” Caroline asked, noting the slight blush that crossed his face.

Like father, like daughter.

“Did I mention that my daughter loves to talk?” Lexi gave an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t know, she seems to be the best asset you’ve got,” Caroline grinned, sending Lexi a knowing smile.

“Ouch,” he groaned, thumping his bare chest and pretending to be wounded. “Any chance you could get me a glass of water, sweetheart?” She regarded him dubiously before running back inside.

“I think someone is intimidated by his own daughter,” Caroline raised her eyebrows.

“You don’t know the half of it,” he sighed, placing his brush on the nearby table and moving towards her. “Is there something I can help you with, love?”

“I’m looking for a painting.”

“Well, you came to the right place,” he smirked, wiping his paint stained hands on his jeans. “Anything in particular that took your fancy?”

“Actually something has,” she began trying to ignore his increasingly close proximity. “But it doesn’t seem to be here.” He looked at her quizzically.

“Well, then I’m not sure I can help you then,” he shot back, his tone telling her that she’d offended him.

“These artworks are beautiful,” she said, attempting to placate him. Given she wanted something, offending the owner of her much loved painting wasn’t the best way to go about it.

“Okay, what do you really want then?” He asked slyly, almost like he could read her mind.

“The Bill Forbes original,” she managed to utter, her father’s name still causing numbness. “It should be mine.”

“I’m sorry?” He asked, taking a seat at the nearby table. “Last time I checked, I paid handsomely for that painting.”

“I know,” she conceded, joining him on the other side. “But I’m willing to buy it for whatever price.”

“If I could give you any tips, I’d suggest you don’t offer anything, you know it’s called bartering.” She didn’t respond immediately, in fact she was madly trying to keep her composure. This ass had no idea what this painting meant to her but she wanted it back. Caroline wasn’t quite sure she could live without it in her life, it meant too much.

“How about we cut the bullshit,” she muttered in frustration. “I’ve travelled all the way from Boston. Just tell me how much you want?”

“I’m sorry you’ve come so far, Miss, but that painting isn’t and never will be for sale.”

“But I need it,” she implored, her blue eyes boring into his. As if the struggle to find the painting hadn’t been enough but now she had to endure another setback. It was almost too much to comprehend.

“Why?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you seem extremely attached to it and I’m wondering why?”

“I am,” she rasped almost helplessly. “If you insist on goading me then I’ll tell you. Bill Forbes was my father.”

“You mean?” He asked, clearly shocked and leaning forward in his chair. “The little girl in the painting is…”

“Me.” Caroline was on the verge of crying but for some reason she didn’t want him to see that so kept her eyes downcast.

“But why…”

“Don’t I have the painting?” She asked, predicting his question. “Someone sold it without my knowledge.”

“But how?”

“My ex boyfriend Stefan thought it would be a novel thing to do seeing as I called it quits. Funny joke, hey?” She could feel a hot, salty tear followed by another running down her cheeks. So much for keeping her composure. “And I’ve been trying to get it back ever since.”

“Now I understand,” he murmured, his hand reaching out for hers. Caroline would never forget the feeling of his rough and calloused fingers on her skin. “And not just because your ex-boyfriend is a serious ass.“

“That’s putting it nicely,” she muttered.

“But just so you know, I’m going to need some identification for handover. As much as I love my daughter’s intuition, she’s only six.” Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and finally met his gaze, even through the waterworks, she knew he was being sincere.

“How much do you want?”

“Nothing,” he answered. “But how about a date?”

“Seriously?”

“I’m deathly serious,” he smirked, squeezing her hand. “I haven’t been on one in over six years so if you could show me the ropes, I’d appreciate it. If not for me then my nosy siblings and daughter.”

“I suppose that could be arranged,” Caroline grinned, realising that if his hand stayed on hers forever she wouldn’t mind. “But I’m curious.”

“About?”

“Why did you want that painting so badly?”

“That father-daughter moment reminded me so much of me and Lexi,” he admitted, his hand still firmly placed upon hers. “I didn’t want to forget the way she looked at me so adoringly and that picture was exactly what I needed to know even if she grows up we’ll still share that moment.”

“The terrible teens?” Caroline joked. “Okay, so how about we organise a sharing arrangement?” She proposed, her fingers exploring his skin freely now.

“Between Massachusetts and New Mexico?” He baulked.

“I’m sure we can make it work somehow.”

Their hands were now firmly entwined and for some reason it didn’t feel like that bond could ever be broken.

Turns out it wasn’t that difficult to manage especially with the little girl that brought them together unbeknown to them. Lexi loved to claim credit and funnily enough no one was going to argue. The painting that brought them together was hung in pride of place and, believe it or not, they lived happily ever after.


	121. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time she saw him, his head was caught between the wall and a dryer.

_**Grammercy Park, NYC - 10:30pm** _

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Caroline uttered, not expecting the sight she’d encountered on entering her neighbourhood laundromat.

“No, this is how I spend all my Saturday nights,” the low growl he emitted was telling Caroline he wasn’t in the mood to chat.

“Okay then,” she murmured, raising her eyebrows curiously. There was no way this weirdo was going to mess with her perfectly planned evening.

She set to work, dumping her dirty clothes in the nearest washing machine, whistling as she did it. Most people would call her boring given Saturday nights were reserved for laundry, well her best friend Katherine, who was currently on a date, would endlessly. But she considered it the optimal time to visit the laundromat when it wasn’t so crowded. Besides the grouch in the corner, they were all alone.

“Not to interrupt your fun over there, love, but any chance you could lend a hand?”

“Excuse me?”

“Call me crazy but I assumed most people would find this particular scenario a little strange.”

“Well, this is New York,” she replied knowingly, adding an abundance of washing powder as was customary to rid her clothes of any unwanted grime. “So, nothing really surprises me.”

“Obviously.”

“Is this where I’m supposed to ask you how you came to be in this predicament?”

“Or we could discuss your fabric softener suggestions.”

“Oh, that’s easy…”

“Obviously someone doesn’t understand the concept of sarcasm.”

“Says the guy with his head stuck,” she scoffed, trying to ignore just how taut his ass looked housed in those dark, denim jeans. “You could try being a little nicer Mister Grumpy Pants.”

“Maybe if I wasn’t in so much pain,” he huffed. “Any chance you could be so kind and help me out?”

“I’ll have to think about it,” she teased, turning the dial and pressing the obligatory start button before taking a seat and pulling out the latest copy of Cosmopolitan to devour.

“Well, don’t let me interrupt your washing party.”

“Actually you kind of are,” she shot back, over the pages of her much loved magazine. “I came here for some zen and instead i’m getting some whiny, English attitude.”

“You’re one to talk about attitude, sweetheart.” Caroline rolled her eyes. She knew guys just like him and had no intention of entertaining his company. She looked at her washing machine willing it to work faster.

“You know, I do have a name.”

“And surprisingly I have a face, not that you would know right now,” he mumbled. Caroline had to admit she’d been curious. All she could see were some dark, blonde curls that were becoming increasingly tempting to touch.

“Fine,” she conceded, dropping her magazine on the floor and walking towards him purposefully. “You’ve already ruined my night with your whining so how about you tell me what happened?”

“Or you could just help free me?” At this close range she could pick up an enticing and spicy scent and was trying to ignore.

“I’ll help you, when you tell me how you ended up like that.” There was a long pause, Caroline knowing he was weighing up his options.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “If you must know my date sort of pushed me into the wall. Caroline attempted to stifle a giggle but failed.

“And you wonder why I was reluctant to confess.”

“What did you do to her?”

“Why do you assume I did anything,” he argued, his legs moving restlessly. “She suggested the laundromat. I thought it was weird but kind of quirky so reluctantly agreed. The moment I touched her underwear to put in the dryer she went ballistic.”

“Well, they’re not called intimates for nothing,” she drawled.

“I’m pouring my heart out to you and all you can do is mock?”

“If you must know, I’m waiting for the television cameras to burst in the door and tell me I’m being punk’d or something,” Caroline offered, looking around the open windows suspiciously.

“Do you think I’d want my personal life televised to millions?” Caroline shrugged her shoulders, the mystery stranger did have a point.

“Go on.”

“She pushed me into the wall without warning and then stormed out, intimates in hand,” he admitted sheepishly. “You’re the first person that’s come in since.”

“Not to be rude but…”

“Oh, I think we’re well and truly past that point, love.”

“You don’t seem entirely weak…” She was now inspecting his toned physique through his henley quite closely now.

“I’m not,” he growled. “I just will never let my brother set me up on a blind date ever again.”

“So, somehow this is his fault?”

“Everything is Kol’s fault. I have a feeling this is his revenge for being the inferior sibling.”

“Last time I checked, I’m not a family therapist,” she groaned, impatiently before placing her hands lightly on his hips. “In fact, I’m going to help you. Not because I like you given you seem to have a myriad of issues which, by the way, I’m not willing to unpack.”

As soon as she’d offered and her thumbs were hooked in his belt loops, Caroline knew she’d reached the point of no return. How in the hell had her washing night come to fondling some stranger’s hips?

“Anything I can help you with?” He’d teased, obviously noting her hesitation and breaking her from the vortex he’d managed to suck her into. Without a word, Caroline pulled him backwards roughly. The unexpected force she’d exerted repelling them backwards. Caroline on the cold, tiled floor and him lying on top of her body. To say he felt unnervingly good against her chest, albeit heavy, was enough to tell Caroline she needed to extract herself from the situation and pronto.

“Get off me!”

“Well, maybe if you’d given me some warning I might have been prepared,” he complained, finding his feet shakily and standing up whilst nursing his obviously sore head.

“Is this how you always treat saviours?” She huffed, finally joining him upright and placing her hands on her hips defiantly. She was expecting another witty retort but instead his crimson lips curved upwards into a sly smile and he flashed an impressive set of dimples in her direction. If she’d known he was that handsome maybe she might have rethought her tactics.

“Thank you, love,” he offered simply. “It’s nice to see my faith in New York women hasn’t all been lost this evening.” She was struggling to keep her composure, why was this idiot causing so many foreign feelings?

“I should, uh, really get back to my washing.”

“I could help?” He offered. “I promise not to touch your intimates.”

“Is this your line, do you just pick up unsuspecting women in the laundromat?”

“Yes, in fact I do it for a living,” he teased. “That whole dryer/wall scenario is actually one of my party tricks. You know, I don’t even feel the pain anymore.”

“Who exactly was this mystery date then?”

“Aurora someone apparently.”

“Do you mean Aurora De Martel? You do realise she’s a pro-wrestler, right? Won the female championship three consecutive years.” Caroline asked in disbelief.

“Funnily enough, Kol forgot to mention that particular fact,” he groaned. “Now it’s all starting to make sense.”

It had been an ongoing joke between them and Kol didn’t let it slide during his best man speech either. Turns out you didn’t need to see someone’s face to fall in love at first sight as evidenced by their chance meeting in the laundromat.


	122. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled upon a video of the TVD cast at Paley Fest in 2012 which inspired me to write this. Thanks to Candice for the inspiration! This is my deleted scene of the episode “The Murder of One” (3x18) which is actually one of my fave eps. Caroline has to distract Klaus again.

Caroline looked up at the foreboding Mikaelson mansion. She hadn’t been here since that night. The night she went to the ball at his invitation, gifted her a gorgeous dress and sketched her that picture. The one that was now firmly emblazoned on her brain.

She felt slightly dizzy as the image filled her mind but decided to blame it on her lack of blood intake that day. She was here to do a job and had every intention of succeeding even if it meant she had to see Klaus again. She thought back to their strategy session in the woods earlier that day.

_“Why do I have to be Klaus bait?” She huffed._

_“Because he’s obsessed with you,” Damon countered._

He actually had a point but Caroline didn’t feel the need to agree with the arrogant Salvatore and just rolled her eyes by way of response. This tactic was getting really old for Caroline. Not just because she had to put up with the Original Hybrid and his attempts at wooing her with romantic drawings and gifts but because for once she wanted to be the one in the middle of the action.

Yes, out of character some would say, but if it meant breaking Tyler from his freaky sire bond with Klaus then she was more than willing to help.

“Can I help you?” She turned to see Rebekah, arms folded across her chest on the front doorstep. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes, if they’d given her the white oak stake then this could have been done by now.

“I’m here to see Klaus.”

“Is it April Fools Day or something?” She chuckled wickedly. “Last time I checked you only use my brother when you want gifts. What exactly do you want now?”

“He chose to give them to me, Rebekah,” she growled, remembering why she hated the spoilt, blonde Original. “But there’s something I need to speak with him about.”

“Well, you’re going to have to get through me first,” she insisted, flicking her hair over her shoulder impatiently.

“Funny,” she murmured, moving a little closer. “I thought you’d be too busy plotting revenge on Damon.”

“Damon?”

“I know if a guy ignored me like that after sex, I’d be pretty pissed,” she offered, noticing the once confident Original’s expression change instantly.

“You know about that?”

“He’s telling everyone and between you and me…” before she could finish her sentence Rebekah was gone in a vamp speed haze leaving the front entrance clear. She couldn’t help but smile given she’d moved along their plan and that Damon was probably going to get his ass kicked. Given his earlier comments and, personality in general, she wasn’t quite unhappy about that.

She looked at the door ominously, knowing she had to go in and begin mission distraction. After all her previous practice, Caroline wasn’t too concerned about her talents.

“Klaus?” She called out, noticing the house was relatively dark and quiet compared with the night of the ball. “Klaus?” Still nothing.

She walked through the rooms half expecting Kol to jump out and offer some attempt at a witty joke or Elijah to give her a stern lecture about trespassing. She entered what looked like the study, plush furnishing with a fire crackling away in the corner. What caught her eye though was the artwork sitting atop the mantle. The likeness in that blue dress was breathtaking and she thought his horse sketch was impressive.

“I never took you for the break and enter type, love,” a familiar voice offered. She tore her eyes from the painting and to its source seated on one of the chesterfield lounges while hunched over a laptop.

“Number one, I didn’t do any breaking of the sort and, number two, it’s not my fault Rebekah doesn’t understand the basic concept of hospitality.”

“I’ll agree, it’s probably not her best trait,” he noted, his crimson lips curving into a sly smile as he finally looked up from the computer screen. “So then, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Caroline froze momentarily, deciding to blame it on the stray dimple he decided to flash in her direction, no doubt on purpose.

“I was, uh, bored.”

“And here I hoped you were going to thank me for that sketch,” he murmured, his gaze now falling back onto the lit up screen. “So, they asked you to distract me again? You need to tell the Salvatore brothers that tactic is getting a little old.” Caroline couldn’t have said it better herself.

She heard a ding from his computer, followed by another his face concentrating on whatever he was doing.

“You do know it’s rude to ignore a guest?”

“Says the blonde distraction,” he smirked, still not bothering to look at her. Bastard.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“I’m networking.”

“Online? I’m impressed that the thousand year-old knows how to communicate in more modern ways.” She said, making her way to the couch so she could satisfy her curiosity. Usually his attention was firmly focused on her and for some reason it bothered her that it wasn’t right now.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, lowering the screen defensively. A number of beeps sounding out again.

“Are you on match dot com by chance,” she surmised, that particular noise sounding familiar.

“I’m on no such thing,” he growled. His denial told Caroline that was exactly what he was doing. She was shocked to say the least, especially given he was supposed to be obsessed with her and not some randoms on a website.

“Yes, you are,” she argued, manoeuvring herself onto the couch quickly and stealing his computer in the meantime.

“And how exactly do you know that anyway? Already bored with Tyler?” Caroline scowled by way of response. Of course he had to bring up Tyler. She decided it was best to just steer clear of that conversation given how jealous he usually got.

“Who knew the ‘most powerful creature on earth’ needed dating assistance.”

“Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart,” he teased, still avoiding the subject.

“Didn’t you notice I used air quotes?” She scoffed before perusing his profile onscreen. His picture was on point but that was no surprise given just how handsome Klaus was, even though Caroline would never admit that to him. “What the hell kind of profile is this, Mikaelson?”

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked defensively. “I’ll have you know I worked on that for a good couple of hours.”

“It says your hobbies are wreaking havoc and committing mass murder,” she squeaked.

“Well, it’s the truth.” She didn’t reply just kept scanning it in disbelief. “Your listed likes are general suffering, AB Negative and cemeteries after dark.”

“You forgot to mention blondes with blue eyes,” he gestured to the screen proudly. They were now sitting rather close, his thigh rubbing up against hers. “Look, so many people lie on these things, at least I’m being honest.”

“Dislikes,” she read, unable to stop. “General happiness, unicorns, sunshine and rainbows.”

“Oh come on, tell me I’m wrong,” he drawled. “Plus, look how many hits and messages I’ve received.”

“Sophie from Indiana,” she muttered, looking at the picture. She was mildly attractive and mildly normal from her picture until further investigation. “Woah, she likes whips, chains and bondage. Seriously, Klaus?”

“I wouldn’t rule anything out.”

“Who are you, Christian Grey?” She asked, referring to the leading character in the Fifty Shades trilogy.

“He wishes,” Klaus muttered. Caroline was surprised he even knew what she was talking about. For some reason this news didn’t sit well with her at all. How could he possibly like her when he supposedly wanted these women?

“So, what you’re telling me is that you like girls like this?” She asked pointing to Lisa from Pittsburgh, dressed skimpily in head-to-toe black with heavy make-up and multiple piercings.

“I might.” She could tell by the slight blush he was becoming decidedly uncomfortable. “Why do you even care, Caroline?”

“I just thought you had better taste,” she uttered, her eyes flickering again to the portrait he’d drawn of her.

“I do,” he answered simply, placing his finger under her chin softly and turning her gaze back to his dark, blue orbs. “Unfortunately women like that don’t go for men like me.” She could sense the raw vulnerability in his voice and that teamed with his touch was messing with her composure.

“Well, with that profile what do you expect,” she mumbled. When she came over here it was to distract Klaus, not the other way around. “I can just imagine some innocent girl taking a liking to that and telling her mother she met this guy who likes to murder people but other than that, he’s a real charmer.”

She could actually see that conversation playing out with Liz, believe it or not, but decided to put that particular scenario at the back of her mind.

“So, what do you suggest, love?” He had leaned forward now, his chest mere inches from hers and those tantalising lips just waiting to be kissed from such close proximity.

“Uh, I suggest,” she stammered, standing up so fast and taking him by surprise. “A new and improved profile.”

“You’d help me?”

“I feel it’s my responsibility, not just to you but all the poor unsuspecting girls out there.”

“And funnily enough it’s the perfect way to distract me too.”

“Maybe.” She said without thinking. If he was going to be honest the least she could do was be the same. Surely her friends had this under control given they didn’t need her help in the first place.

“Well, let’s get started then, love.”


	123. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you watch friends? there was a scene where phoebe complains that she's 30 but still hasn't had the perfect kiss. joey runs out of the coffee shop, kisses her & then says "now you can say you've had your perfect kiss." it was quite sweet. can you write a mini klaroline prompt based off that?

“Well, that’s three months of my life I’ll never get back,” Caroline sighed, flopping onto the café’s couch next to Bonnie defeatedly.

“And another one bites the dust,” Enzo murmured, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper as Kol began to hum the melody of the aforementioned Queen song.

“It’s a little too early for your poor excuse of a comedy duo sketch, isn’t it?” She scowled in their direction. “Urgh. What’s wrong with me?”

“Well…” Kol began.

“You’re not being helpful,” Bonnie chided, giving her boyfriend a knowing look.

“She makes it too easy,” he argued, poking out his tongue.

“I meant,” she replied tersely, choosing to ignore his usually childish behaviour. “Why do I always pick the wrong guys?”

“I thought James was perfect relationship material,” Elijah offered, mimicking her premature and totally unfounded predictions and calmly taking a sip of his tea. “If I recall correctly he’s a lawyer, Harvard Rhode Scholar, has an impressive stock portfolio and likes the opera.”

“You really should have known from that opera nonsense,” Klaus interjected. Caroline turned to give the middle Mikaelson a weary glance.

When they’d first met the Mikaelson siblings after Kol and Bonnie began to date all those years ago, his crimson lips and dimples had disarmed her briefly but then she found out just what an arrogant smartass and womaniser he was and the spell was well and truly broken.

“It’s times like these I wish you’d not listen to anything I say just like your brothers,” Caroline said to Elijah, while choosing to ignore Klaus. She figured that unusual perceptiveness he possessed was due to Katherine’s influence over the eldest brother since they’d recently begun dating.

“Well, he must have done something wrong,” Katherine observed, snatching the last salted caramel macaroon before Enzo could get his greedy hands on it.

“Oh yeah, he did.”

“Oh, let me guess,” Rebekah offered. “He couldn’t dance like that Max fellow with the two left feet?"

“Yeah, you had bruises for weeks from memory,” Klaus shared.

“No, it has to be Sam and his questionable fashion choices,” Enzo observed. “But between you and me, I don’t mind a good turtleneck. It can get a little nippy in New York City in the winter, after all.”

“Turtlenecks haven’t been in fashion for a long time and anyone who’d pay so little for a suit needs to have his head examined,” Klaus interjected again.

“No, it had to of been the laugh,” Kol chuckled. “Do we all remember Nathan and that weird noise he emitted that sounded like a dinosaur dying?”

“How in the world do you know what a dying dinosaur sounds like?” Katherine baulked.

“I concur with Kol’s comments, just this once.” Klaus mumbled. For someone who showed zero interest in her love life certainly had a lot of unexpected opinions.

“You have to admit, it was pretty bad,” Bonnie whispered, not quietly enough though to avoid a dirty look from her best friend.

“Is my love life really that entertaining to everyone?”

“Well…”

“Kol, zip it,” Rebekah warned, slapping him across the head for extra effect and some sisterly revenge. “It can be very difficult to find a good man, believe me.”

“Well, when the woman in question is your bossy, big sister then it’s not that surprising,” Kol shrugged.

“Enzo? Are you going to defend me here?” She baulked, looking to her boyfriend who was still immersed in his newspaper.

“You let him get to you every time, darling. You know just saying,” he murmured, his hand finding hers comfortingly.

“Don’t take any notice,” Katherine said. “He’s hopped up on caffeine. As soon as he’s coming down from his high we can all pester him incessantly and pepper him with retaliatory insults.”

Caroline wasn’t unfamiliar with their usual banter and while she mostly found it entertaining, today she wasn’t in the mood. When would she find the guy who was going to change her perception on things, challenge her daily and give her the perfect kiss she’d craved? Call her a pathetic romantic but she’d been waiting for that kiss for almost thirty years and right now wasn’t sure it would ever happen. Her birthday was coming up in a month and it had taken all her strength to stay with James to that point. Yes, he was perfect on the outside and she was pretty sure would kill any job interview or parental interrogation but she wanted more. She wanted her perfect kiss and couldn’t wait any longer. She was running against the clock, after all.

“Care?” Bonnie interrupted waving her hand in front of her face. “We lost you there, which isn’t entirely unexpected in this crowd. What was wrong with him?”

“It doesn’t really matter. I suppose he just wasn’t right for me,” she mumbled, feeling the hot water welling in her eyes and dreading having to explain her sudden reaction. “I actually need to get to work.” Before anyone could object she left, pulling her coat across her chest to ward off the winter chill.

“Caroline,” he shouted, she’d know that familiar accent anywhere given its ability to cause a few niggling sensations down below. Why did her name have to sound so good rolling off his tongue? “Wait up.”

“What do you want, Klaus?” She growled, turning around on her heel quickly and somehow finding herself rubbing against his chest teasingly, those necklaces in full view peaking out teasingly beneath his familiar henley.

“What was wrong with him?”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t say, no doubt due to my brother’s lack of tact as usual.”

“Oh come on, it’s growing on me,” she shot back sarcastically.

“That’s when I know you’re delirious,” Klaus joked. Caroline was trying to ignore just how handsome he looked in that charcoal, fitted jacket and dark jeans.

“And you must be too wanting to know about my latest relationship, I mean you’ve barely batted an eyelid.”

“Not sure where you’ve been all this time, love,” he smiled. Moving closer and fastening a stray lock of hair behind her ear, surprisingly her slightly. “Now, what did that ass do exactly and should I kick his ass?” She was momentarily winded, struggling to breath because he felt so warm against her body and his spicy aftershave so enticing as it filled her nostrils.

“All I wanted was the perfect kiss before I turned thirty, let’s just say he couldn’t oblige.” She noticed a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth, afraid she’d summonsed the arrogant monster from within.

“I can’t promise perfect but I’d be willing to try and help you out?” She was frozen now, wondering exactly what this would mean for their friendship but his close proximity only made her want him more.

She figured you were only thirty once and as his mouth covered hers she realised just how good it felt. His lips massaged hers, slowly at first, almost like Klaus was relishing in the initial contact as Caroline melted into his embrace. She felt his tongue slip into into her warm and waiting mouth. She groaned against his lips unable to stifle the unfamiliar feelings he’d caused from just one kiss.

The sound of a car horn broke them from their reverie and moving apart, albeit reluctantly. They continued to stare, their blue eyes unwavering their breathing slightly ragged.

“I suppose I should, uh, get going,” Caroline said, finally managing to find her voice.

“I suppose you should then, love,” Klaus smiled, those dimples making a sudden appearance. She managed to tear away her gaze and make her way down the sidewalk even if her legs felt like jelly and her heart was racing that much faster.

Fast forward three years and her friends relished in telling that particular story at their wedding reception but both the bride and groom liked to argue who really was the one to make the first move and if in fact it was the perfect kiss. Caroline liked to play her cards close to her chest to avoid inflating that already impressive ego but Klaus figured he had the winning hand given she’d agreed to marry him.


	124. Much Ado About Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t need a Prince Charming saving me.” + KC, pretty please
> 
> I was watching one of my fave Shakespearean film adaptions recently, so this modern spin is where the inspiration came from. Also because Beatrice and Benedick ARE Klaroline ( you know, just saying)!

“Klaus Mikaelson doesn’t even need to act,” Katherine observed from the wings. She and Caroline were watching him and his younger brother Kol, who was playing Katherine’s love interest Claudio, rehearse centre stage. “He is Benedick.”

“Yeah, you’ve got that right. An arrogant and smug know-it-all,” Caroline muttered. “I can’t believe I have to kiss him, I mean who knows where those lips have been before? I might even need to sanitise my mouth afterwards.”

Klaus had quite the reputation in theatre circles as a ladies man and from all reports it was fairly common for his on-stage romances to carry over off-stage. But only for the duration of the production because after that he apparently moved onto his next project and next unwitting co-star. Caroline knew for a fact that she had no interest in being his latest victim.

“Well, I had to kiss his brother in rehearsal yesterday.”

“And?”

“It was okay, I suppose,” she offered indifferently, her eyes flickering to the front row of the theatre where the show’s director sat keeping a watchful eye over proceedings. While extremely handsome, Caroline had noticed just how brooding he was given the deep set frown he wore most of the time during rehearsals.

“But not an Elijah Mikaelson kind of kiss,” Caroline teased. The chemistry between the revered director and Katherine, who was playing Hero, had been palpable to say the least.

“He’s far too serious for me,” she murmured, although her gaze remained unflinching.

“Yes, because that seems to be such an issue,” Caroline joked. “I can practically see the drool, Pierce.”

“Funny roomie,” Katherine drawled.

They’d been best friends for as long as Caroline could remember and it was comforting to have someone in the same field who always had your back, especially when you moved to a foreign and big city like London. For the most part she liked it, not only because it was a vibrant and intriguing city with plenty to do but because she felt a lot more immersed in her role being there.

It was unusual to cast Americans for such classic Shakespearean roles but Katherine and Caroline were highly skilled actresses and had impressed Elijah Mikaelson during the audition. Something she’d been told wasn’t such an easy feat. What she hadn’t expected was just how frustrating her co-star would be.

She’d heard the stories about Klaus Mikaelson, everyone had, but Caroline liked to give people the benefit of the doubt given just how misleading the media could be when it came to celebrity gossip. Klaus however had proven to be just as insufferable as she’d expected. She would have complained but it was kind of difficult when one brother was the director of the production and the other one playing a leading role.

When she’d met Klaus at the initial table read a few weeks earlier, he’d been equal parts frustrating and arrogant. He may of been an outstanding actor, that much she couldn’t dispute, but he didn’t have to act like he knew it in front of the entire cast. Caroline knew types just like him and the thought of having to co-star in such close proximity was going to be a struggle.

After rehearsals a few days later, Klaus had propositioned her and then, after she rejected his blatant advances, he’d proceeded to ignore her. Not only was he conceited, he was also a man child in her view. Caroline had subsequently made the decision to act professionally on stage and then hopefully never cross paths with Klaus Mikaelson ever again. Unfortunately she had to get through another two weeks of rehearsals and a three month season on the West End before she could put any miles between them. The only upside she’d decided was being able to look at his pretty face for extended periods. He may of been an ass but there was no doubting his extremely good looks.

“You can’t lie to me Pierce, I know you too well,” Caroline replied.

“Says the girl who supposedly doesn’t want to kiss Klaus Mikaleson,” she singsonged, nudging her in the ribs teasingly.

“Who wants to kiss me?” A very familiar and annoying voice enquired behind them. She gave Katherine a brief dirty look and then closed her eyes momentarily, trying to come up with a sassy response. There was no way she was going to inflate his oversized ego any further. “I know I’m irresistible but..”

“Nobody,” she shot back, thinking just how lame it sounded. She spun around on her heel to face him defiantly, there was no way Klaus Mikaelson was going to intimidate her. “Unfortunately I have to do it though. Luckily I’m getting some form of monetary compensation for that particularly unpleasant task.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to make it as least unpleasant as possible for you, princess,” he quipped moving dangerously closer, those annoying dimples appearing from nowhere and flashing in her direction. Caroline only hoped that her cheeks weren’t as flushed as they felt at that particular moment.

“Listen up everyone,” Elijah called out from front of stage. Caroline was relieved for the interruption at that particular moment. Especially given he was standing entirely too close and his aftershave was messing with her concentration. “I want to practice the Benedick and Beatrice scene in Act 5 scene 2 after the break.” Caroline knew what that meant, the kiss she’d been dreading for weeks.

“I think he heard your desperate cries for that kissing scene,” Klaus smirked, his hot breath tickling her earlobe. She reached up attempting to swat him out of her personal space, making connection with his cheek. “How did you know I liked it rough?” Caroline didn’t respond, just pushed past him towards backstage. She needed a drink to steady her nerves, she just wished it was straight vodka and not water.

_**15 minutes later** _

Klaus was nervous, that much was obvious given the way he was pacing back and forth in his dressing room. He looked up at the wall clock wearily, knowing that he was due on stage already. Before he knew it Elijah would be bleating at him incessantly like when they were children. Having his brother as director had definitely been an adjustment, so too Kol as his co-star.

The media had joked in interviews in the lead-up that it was a family affair and Klaus had to hold his tongue before he shared his real thoughts on the matter. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his siblings but preferred their contact to be in much smaller doses. He was just happy that Rebekah hadn’t joined this project in her costume designing capacity given she was busy on another project in the States. Klaus could only take so much Mikaelson blood in his vicinity.

What he hadn’t expected was to meet Caroline Forbes. Sure, he’d heard about her impressive talents during the audition process but he hadn’t quite expected to almost lose his voice upon meeting her at the table read. She was even more stunning in person with those faultless, golden waves and creamy complexion. Then he’d heard her melodic laugh and Klaus wasn’t quite sure what to do. His pathetic response had been to put on an overly inflated and arrogant persona that Klaus liked to call his Mr Hyde impression.

Nobody knew it but Klaus had unpredictable, anxious tendencies (he liked to blame his parent’s dysfunctional marriage) which is why he’d taken up a career in acting. What better way to hide them than pretend to be someone completely different? It had worked for him thus far but Caroline’s sudden appearance had thrown him and his pretend playboy act into disarray and now seemed to have escalated out of control. First on the table read then his attempt to ask her out which had fallen flat. Klaus really shouldn’t have been surprised. He hated that character as much as it seemed Caroline did.

After his first college production the rumours had travelled thick and fast that he was some womaniser. The true story was that Hayley Marshall didn’t appreciate rejection and decided to make up her own story depicting him as some heartless romeo. Rather than address the rumours he’d chosen to embrace it. Klaus figured if women thought he was such a player then that meant he didn’t need to bother getting hurt.

“Niklaus!” Elijah baulked, coming to the door and banging his hand against the frame. “We’re waiting, Your Majesty.” Klaus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, let the incessant bleating begin.

“I need a minute,” he murmured softly.

“You’ve had multiple minutes,” he warned. “I’ve never known you to turn down a kissing scene, little brother.” He’d managed to even fool his own family it seemed. It was at that point Klaus decided he deserved a bloody Toni Award.

“I’m not feeling the best,” he uttered, feigning sickness. It was the one line he knew would work given Elijah’s deep aversion to germs. Klaus coughed, hoping that his act would convince his brother to call off rehearsal. Elijah considered him gravely before moving backwards and Klaus knew he had him.

“Well, in that case,” he muttered, retreating even further. “We’ll pick this up in the morning.” Klaus definitely deserved the ‘fooling your own sibling’ award, that was for sure. He was gone before Klaus could reply or add another fake cough for effect.

He momentarily wondered what Caroline would think about his sudden disappearance but for some reason he was just pleased he didn’t need to face her today. As pathetic as it sounded, Klaus was scared of what kissing those pink lips would mean. It had been so easy to fake with others until she turned up in his life unexpectedly. So beautiful, brash and intelligent and Klaus had no idea how to handle her.

_**45 minutes later** _

Caroline was annoyed. She’d psyched herself up for their possible kissing scene earlier and Klaus had been a no-show. She should have been relieved but for some reason she felt rejected, not surprising when it came to him. Apparently he was sick but there was no doubt Klaus was playing games with her.

She’d headed down to the costume department shortly afterwards. One of her dresses had accidentally torn during the last scene and she needed trusty Ruth and her sewing machine to fix it before final dress rehearsal. Caroline knocked on the door but there was no answer so she pushed it open slowly. The darkness enveloping Caroline telling her that everyone had gone home for the day after Klaus’ premature departure no doubt.

She decided to remove the dress there and put one of the white robes nearby to return to her dressing room. After she’d come all this way she figured it was probably best given how soon they were due to open. Caroline grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it upwards, she felt the light fabric inch over her warm skin from her thighs and over her abdomen softly. It wasn’t until she tried to ease it over her head that Caroline realised she was stuck. The dress wasn’t going any further and she was standing there unsure of what to do next to dislodge the material from her underwear clad body.

She inhaled slowly, feeling her claustrophobic tendencies returning with a vengeance. What the hell was she supposed to do now? It wasn’t like anyone could help her and she was growing increasingly worried about being found dead with her white dress strangling her body and cutting off all possible oxygen. If that wasn’t a visual to make you anxious she didn’t know what was.

Caroline heard a slight rustling from the corner of the room and froze. Were there mice in here and she didn’t know about it? Vermin and small spaces were definitely in her top five fears. She was just wondering which was going to be next. Spiders, snakes or birds. She continued in her pose, wondering if she could locate some scissors and cut this thing off her, even just to escape the mice.

“Hello? Who’s there?” She paused thinking that he was the worst person to find her in this precarious position.

“It’s just me.”

“I thought you were a mouse or, even worse, a bird,” she squeaked, silently relieved. If all else failed, Caroline figured you should try to distract said sexy but arrogant actor with a serious personality problem.

“Not so white and furry, plus I don’t like cheese,” he offered. She had to fight the urge to smile even in her current and awkward state.

“That’s blasphemous,” she chided. “Don’t ever say that if you try to cross the border into France.”

“They don’t like us English much anyway,” he quipped. Caroline was surprised to hear him being so easy going and friendly after their previous encounters. “As much as I’d like to ignore the elephant in the room, do you need some help, love?” Suddenly she felt their fragile relationship going back to where they started off. Bastard.

“I bet you’d love that,” she hissed, trying to remember to breathe through her growing anger. “I don’t need some ‘pretend’ prince charming trying to save me. What are you doing here anyway, Mikaelson? Spying on me?”

He didn’t speak for a while, Caroline would have guesses in her current predicament at least forty seconds, she could hear his increasing and ragged breathing from this vantage point though. She wasn’t quite sure how to take that silence, especially partially dressed. As much as she wanted to beg for help it wasn’t in Caroline’s make-up to show weakness.

“I was resting actually. A room full of costumes and no one else kind of relaxes me.” Caroline wasn’t quite sure how to take it but his sincere tone was telling her she may of misjudged him initially.

“Do you like try them on or something?” She asked, against her better judgement.

“No,” he chuckled softly. “I just kind of sit here in silence.”

“Seriously? Are you playing with me again?”

“Surprisingly, no,” he conceded. Caroline couldn’t miss his sincerity yet again.

“Am I on Punk’d or something?”

“Well, if you are,” he offered. “Might I suggest you get that dress off and stop flashing your underwear sooner rather than later.” Caroline had to admit, he did have a point. She’d kind of forgotten her bare predicament in all of their banter.

“You tell anyone about this and I kill you,” she threatened.

“Noted.” Before she knew it, Caroline could feel his hands sliding over her abdomen and brushing the skin on her arms softly. Caroline shuddered involuntarily thinking this was obviously his ploy to get women into his bed. She made a mental note to reject him as soon as this dress wasn’t strangling her.

It took all of five second for the material to loosen and her sight was restored. Unfortunately it was restored straight into his dark, blue eyes that were watching her intently. If she wasn’t pretty much naked Caroline knew she could have stayed there with him like that. She eventually managed to avert her eyes, finding a stray robe hanging nearby. Caroline threw it on, knowing that as soon as she was clothed the weird tension would hopefully dissipate. Unfortunately it didn’t, their gaze still unwavering.

Suddenly all the insults and quips weren’t enough to save Caroline and she had no idea why.

_**30 seconds later** _

She was beautiful. Klaus knew that without having to witness her partially dressed in the costume department. He’d been surprised to hear a slight knocking and then see Caroline enter, attempting to take off her dress for some reason.

Klaus had tried to look away, his eyes immediately averted. The one thing he respected was privacy and the fact she didn’t know he was sitting there wouldn’t bode well. It wasn’t until she got stuck that Klaus knew he needed to intervene but how exactly? He’d managed to find his voice, although it was difficult given her stunning form in such close proximity. He’d been surprisingly playful until she dressed herself and then things became awkward, their eyes unflinching.

“I should get going,” he barely managed.

“What? No smart and untoward sexually charged remark?” Klaus immediately felt bad. He’d been so busy playing a foreign role to repel her that he’d forgotten how to be the guy he actually was. Suddenly, Klaus knew he didn’t deserve anyone’s sympathy after his behaviour.

“I’m so sorry,” he admitted. “I have a tendency to act like a jerk because it’s easier than being myself.” He noticed her face softening slightly.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s wrong with yourself exactly?”

“That’s an extremely long story,” he smiled, knowingly.

“So how about you tell me about it, over dinner. You know when I’m properly dressed,” she offered. “And just so you know, I have no intention of putting out, Mikaelson.“

“Are you at least going to tell me about the bird phobia?” He teased.

“Funnily enough, that’s an extremely long story too. It involves a mean pelican and my seventh birthday party cake”

The tabloids were feverish with the news that leading theatre couple Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes had cemented their onstage relationship off stage a few months later. Caroline and Klaus didn’t care what the rumoured reporting was because they knew what they shared was the real thing unlike everything else that had come before it.


	125. Bonnie and Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline and How about we put the gun down and talk about this?

“How about you put down the gun and we talk about this, love?”

“How about you get out of my way,” she warned, cocking the revolver. “This is my job.”

This wasn’t the first time they’d met and Klaus had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last. It seemed like she’d become an unwanted addition at every crime scene.

“And how do you figure that exactly?” Klaus enquired. “Last time I checked this was a free country, sweetheart, and there is a bank around the corner waiting to be robbed and by a seasoned professional at that.”

“Exactly! Which is why you need to stand aside, amateur.”

Klaus was nothing of the sort. In fact, he was one of the most infamous and successful bank robbers in United States history and had managed to easily evade the FBI and local police for years. He’d saved most of his money and had decided to rob a couple more before retiring to a tropical island for the rest of his life to live off his crime proceeds. What Klaus hadn’t expected was to have some blonde, wannabe robber trying to mess with his plans. The only upside he’d decided was that she was especially good looking. Today was no exception, with her all black, fitted ensemble.

“Enough with the childish games,” he chided. “It’s not like you’re going to shoot me or anything.” Before he could move forward and wrestle the gun from her grasp, she pulled the trigger. Missing his ear by a few inches. “You’re bloody crazy, woman! You almost hit me.”

“I did warn you, Mikaelson,” she replied, cocking her left eyebrow. “I missed you on purpose but next time you won’t be so lucky.” Klaus eyed his gun on the front seat of his car wishing he’d had the foresight to bring it with him during his stakeout. His little blonde friend seemed completely unmoved and the thought of missing out on this job wasn’t an option. He needed to alter the plan, even if it meant working with the enemy.

“Okay,” he conceded. “How about we compromise?”

“Says the unarmed idiot,” she drawled. “I have no interest in sharing the proceeds.”

“Look, love, we both know this is your first job,” he said. Klaus had heard she’d had a falling out with her rich daddy and figured this was her chosen avenue to rebel. She may have looked the part but that didn’t mean she had the nerve or the experience like he did, “How about we do this together?”

“Oh what, so you can show me the ropes?” she asked, her gun still trained on him. “I’m more than capable of robbing a bank.”

“Fine,” he murmured. “But just make sure you watch out for that third security guard.”

“What third security guard,” she shot back. “There’s only two inside the bank. If this is some underhanded way of trying to…”

“It’s not,” he confessed. “So, where is this hidden guard anyway?”

“On the roof,” he offered, trying to gain her trust. “And when it comes to the vault you have to remember that the combination needs to be….”

“Alright, alright,” she growled. “You can come along but we split the proceeds 80-20.”

“Good luck with that vault then, love.”

“Okay, 70-30.”

“50-50,” he bartered.

“Who has the gun?” She baulked. “60-40 and then I never want to see you again.”

“I couldn’t agree more, princess. Let’s just do this and we never have to be in the same vicinity for the rest of our lives.”

Turns out robbing the first bank had been so successful that it led to the second and then the third. Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson became the Bonnie and Clyde of their generation. Robbing banks by day and keeping each other warm at night. One year later they retired to that tropical island and were married.

During the simple beach ceremony, Caroline promised to keep her gun where he could see it while Klaus promised never to underestimate her shooting prowess.


	126. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini prompt - klaus plans a birthday trip to vegas for caroline with a bunch of their friends. real life inspo from the birthday trip candice took to vegas for her 30th that her husband planned

“I don’t want a birthday party,” she insisted. “In fact I don’t want anything, no streamers or balloons, no singing or cake.”

“You did not just say that?” Klaus reeled back in shock. “You live for cake, love. You choose your next year’s birthday cake the day after the previous one has ended.”

“Well, not this year,” she growled. “It will be just another uneventful day. There is no way in hell I’m going to celebrate getting….old,” she whispered the last word. 

“Well, if you’re old what exactly am I, sweetheart? Ancient?” Klaus was seven years older and heading towards the big 4-0. 

“You know what I mean,” she scowled. Just trust me when I say this birthday needs to disappear into the ether where it belongs.”

“And what about next year?” 

“As far as I’m concerned my birthday doesn’t exist post 29,” she added determinedly, walking from the room and signalling the end of the conversation. 

Klaus knew she was sensitive about entering her thirties but not enough to turn down a celebration of herself. He regarded his phone, scrolling through his contacts, pressing on Katherine’s name. If anyone knew how to celebrate in style, it was her best friend. 

_**2 weeks later….Hard Rock Hotel** _

“So, of all nights your band just happens to be playing on my birthday and in Las Vegas of all places?” Caroline baulked as the limo pulled up outside the famed Hard Rock Hotel just off the strip. 

“What birthday?”

“Very funny,” she said nudging him playfully. “Tell me the truth, you’ve planned a party, right?”

“No because you wanted to ignore it remember, you know the ether and all of those dramatics you spouted a few weeks ago.” 

“Of course I remember, I was the one who asked for it,” she muttered, sending her husband an unimpressed glare before stepping out of the car and towards reception. His cell rang and Klaus consulted the screen noting her name.

“Bonnie, tell me you have the double German chocolate…”

“Cake,” she finished. “I know what Caroline is like without cake, chocolate and sugar and it isn’t pretty.” Klaus had to agree with her assessment of his wife. 

“So, does that mean Lexi…”

“Has the decorations sorted.”

“And Anna…”

“Has organised the catering. We all know how much she loves eating, so it isn’t going to disappoint.”

“That just leaves Katherine with the..”

“Entertainment,” Bonnie preempted his response yet again. Klaus had to give her credit for organisation skill.

“I told her no half naked men jumping out of cakes,” Klaus argued. “Just some tasteful…”

“Background music followed by a DJ,” Bonnie groaned. “Seriously, you might have been complete opposites in the beginning but you have become Caroline. All bossy and controlling about social situations.”

“Hey,” he scoffed. “I’m not that bad. I just want my girl’s night to be perfect. Plus, we all know just how unrealistically high her party standards are.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Bonnie drawled. “So, is she onto us yet?”

“Not yet, in fact she seems offended that nothing’s been organised. Trust Caroline to be upset about something she supposedly never wanted.” Klaus noticed Caroline loitering unimpressed and disconnected the call not wanting to raise any further suspicions. 

**_5 hours later - The Joint at the Hard Rock_ **

Klaus had left the stage to a chorus of cheers, his band mates closely behind. Now the show was over he was excited about the surprise. Caroline had been relatively quiet during the rehearsal and sat backstage during the show which was unusual. 

“She’s so pissed,” Enzo and Matt laughed as they made their way backstage. 

“You’d know given that’s Rebekah’s default setting, mate,” Kol chuckled. 

“Well, not for much longer. Seriously, would you guys shut up, she’ll hear you idiots!”

“It’s okay, Niklaus,” his brother and manager Elijah chimed in, walking in step with them. “She’s gone.”

“She left before the encore?” He baulked. “Unbelievable.”

“No, Katherine offered to take her for a drink before she spied your party plans in the dressing room. Talk about amateurish.”

“Usually it’s Caroline doing the surprising not me,” he hissed. “Let’s just get this underway before she finds out and ruins the surprise.” They changed quickly before joining the girls at Centre Bar in the casino. Although she was surrounded by her best friends, Caroline seemed down. 

“Ladies,” he grinned, placing a kiss on Caroline’s nose. “Enjoy the show?”

“I’m not here to stroke that uncontrollable ego, Mikaelson, that’s what your little groupies are for,” Anna shot back. 

“Well, on that lovely note,” Klaus trailed off, looking to his wife questioningly. “How about we go upstairs?”

“Ohhh someone’s going to get lucky,” Lexi teased. “And I mean you, Mikaelson.”

“Suddenly those groupies are looking like a really good idea,” he muttered. 

“Let’s go,” Caroline huffed, sending her friends a quick smile before making her way to the elevator. 

She looked beautiful walking ahead of him, her creamy legs going for days in that fitted, black miniskirt. For someone who was worried about turning thirty, Caroline had nothing to worry about. They entered the lift, Klaus pulling her into his arms greedily and away from the buttons on purpose, pressing the floor they actually needed.

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

“Well, maybe not today,” she murmured. 

“Well, I love sweetheart and am going to love you every year no matter your age,” he grinned. “I’m not afraid to say that I want to grow old and grey with you, Caroline.”

“Sorry I’ve been a princess,” she apologised, resting her forehead against his. “It’s just been a bit of an adjustment.”

“No need to apologise, love.” Klaus leaned down capturing his lips with hers. She melted into him not noticing the elevator had reached its destination.

“I intend on making it up to you, I promise,” she purred, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the elevator. “Hang on, this isn’t our floor.”

“No, it’s the penthouse,” he offered. 

“But why….” before she could continue, the lights came on and the room erupted into a chorus of surprise and cheers. She was shocked at first but the happy smile etched across her face was exactly what Klaus had hoped for when he decided to organise this party.

“Someone’s sneaky,” she accused, pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

“I did have some help in the form of your opinionated friends, but you love it, right?”

“How about we discuss this later, in bed,” she cooed, running her hand along his crotch discreetly before joining the party. Klaus was pretty certain he’d done well but all he wanted was to take her to bed for the next three days without all these people around. Suddenly a surprise party didn’t seem like the best idea. 


	127. In My Daughter's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're still taking prompts, can I request human Klaroline with teenage kids?

"Klaus," she murmured, placing lingering kisses along the length of his bare chest, willing him to wake. "Klaus."

"Mmmm, go away," he muttered, his voice thick with sleep. "I'm asleep."

"Charming," she shot back, hitting him on the chest with a pillow for extra effect. His eyes flew open immediately and she knew she'd made her point.

"Ouch, Caroline," he whined, childishly. "What did you do that for?"

"That didn't hurt you big baby. You're just lucky I didn't dump a bucket of cold water over you," she growled. "That's the least you deserve after telling your wife, of twenty-one years I might add, to go away."

"I was half asleep, I thought you were one of the children pestering me for more money," he argued. "Trust me that tactic has worked in the past."

"Have I mentioned what an amazing role model you are to our kids?"

"No, but you're more than welcome, sweetheart," he grinned, his dimples only accentuated.

Caroline hated when he did that because Klaus knew she couldn't resist those. Some relationships might stagnate after twenty-one years, but not theirs. Having three children had done nothing to dampen, not only their love and abiding affection for one another, but their sex life was still extremely healthy.

"What did you want, love of my life and most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Now you're suddenly complimentary," she joked. "I actually just wanted your body."

"You make me feel so used," he quipped, propping his head up with his elbow. His hair was rumpled from sleep and his crimson lips curved into a knowing smile, only making her more aroused, if that was possible.

"Yes, because that's how it seems," she drawled. "Enough of the mindless chatter, get over here and kiss me already."

"How romantic."

"Yes, well when you have three teenage kids who will be bursting through that door any minute, you can't muck around Klaus."

"Why didn't you say something sooner, love" he murmured, closing the distance and pouncing on her, attacking her lips hungrily while his hands roamed across her chest encased in a fitted white singlet. She moaned against his lips thinking there was nothing better than making love to her gorgeous husband, especially first thing in the morning.

"Dad!" A voice yelled from outside the bedroom door. They sprang apart like startled animals, not wanting to get caught in the act by their teenage daughter of all people.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Klaus groaned, rolling over. Caroline felt immediately cold without his body rubbing enticingly against hers.

"Dad," she reiterated, throwing open the door dramatically.

"Yes, Sophie Grace Mikaelson, what can I do for you on this fine Thursday morning?" He quipped, regarding his youngest daughter. Klaus knew how much she hated when he used her full name, so he did it anyway.

"Yuck, seriously you need to put some clothes on, dad," she groaned, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "How embarrassing. At least Talia's dad wears clothing."

"Probably because he doesn't have the fine physique your father has," he muttered, earning a playful slap from his wife. "No need to worry sweetheart, I'm wearing shorts."

"Thank god for that."

"Now that's settled, what can I do for you?"

"I need money," she began, before he cut her off prematurely.

"And it begins," he sighed, for Caroline's benefit. "Although I think this is a record for the earliest time money has been requested in a day."

"What do you need money for, Soph?" Caroline asked looking at their thirteen-year-old. Her golden waves hanging at her sides and those clear blue eyes gazing at her seriously. "I remember giving you some money the other day when you went to the mall with your friends."

"Mom, things are far more expensive than they were in your day," she argued, her frustration obvious.

"My day?" She inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling old. "Sophie, if you're trying to get money from me I think you need to change your strategy." Caroline drawled.

"Daddy, please?" She pleaded, sending him her best puppy dog eyes. Caroline watched in amusement at their exchange. Klaus always had a soft spot for their youngest daughter. It probably had something to do with the fact she was the spitting image of her mother, and had an amazing ability to get her own way with him, just like Caroline did.

"Oh, so now I'm daddy," he chuckled, and Caroline could already see him caving. Men were so easy to manipulate. "You didn't answer your mom's question though, what's it for?"

"I have to see Justin Bieber in concert, all my friends are going. I'll die if I can't go," she moaned, throwing herself onto the bed. She may have also developed her mother's flair for the dramatic, not that Caroline would admit that.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll die, Sophie," he said, sarcastically. "Why can't you like someone more wholesome than that Bieber kid, you know like those British boys from One Direction."

"Not entirely wholesome," Caroline replied. "Have you seen their extensive tattoo collection?"

"Talia's mum is taking us and I promise I'll do extra chores around the house," she pleaded, those puppy dog eyes returning with full force. "Please, daddy?"

"Okay honey," he conceded, as Caroline had predicted he would. It had only taken her two pleases and about a minute to convince him, she was getting better. "But remember tattoos are a bad, bad thing."

"You have tattoos, dad," she said, gesturing to his bare chest. "They can't be that bad if you have them."

"I was young and stupid," he spluttered, looking to Caroline for assistance. "Promise me you'll never get one, ever."

"I think you'll have more trouble on that front with Kate, not me," she replied, knowingly.

"Over my dead body," he growled. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, dad," she sighed. "Not yet anyway. Can we have some of your chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, please?"

"Anything for you, baby," he smiled, leaning across and placing a kiss on her head. Caroline watched on thinking how easy he was to play, but she wouldn't have it any other way. "I'll do you a favour and put on a top, then be right down."

"Thanks, daddy," she smiled, bouncing out of the room triumphantly.

"You are so whipped," Caroline laughed, watching the goofy smile on his face with avid interest.

"I am not."

"That display right there was the perfect example."

"We've discussed this Caroline, I'm good cop and you're bad cop," he explained. "It works well this way."

"Only because you get to be Mr Nice Guy," she muttered.

"I'm more than happy to make it up to you, love," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and pulling her closer. His mouth found hers, his tongue running teasingly along her supple lips. Maybe Klaus wasn't the only one being played, Caroline decided to blame it on the residual lust coursing through her body.

"Dad!" They broke apart again, albeit reluctantly.

"Duty calls," he grinned, pulling her in one last time and placing a lingering kiss on her temple. "Later tonight, however, has your name written all over it."

"It better have, not sure how long I can keep my hands off you."

"Yes, I have that effect on everyone," he joked, climbing out of bed, subsequently ducking to avoid the pillow she threw in his direction. 

* * *

"Okay, pancakes are ready," Klaus announced, placing them in the middle of the table to a very hungry Sophie. She didn't hold back piling her plate up excitedly. "Miranda, do you want some pancakes?" His eldest daughter was at the table, her attention focused solely on her cell phone.

With her dark blonde curls and stormy blue eyes, she was the epitome of her father. Her cherry coloured lips were also a dead giveaway that she was his daughter. Slightly more introverted than her sisters, seventeen-year-old Miranda was thoughtful and extremely intelligent, with a love of history just like her father. She was on the verge of being accepted to Oxford where he went to university and Klaus couldn't help but feel extremely proud. He was also equally upset at the prospect because he didn't want to see her leave the family nest, especially somewhere so far away from him.

"I'm not hungry," she sighed, picking at the pancakes on her plate distractedly.

"That's not like you," he observed. "You've always loved my pancakes."

"I'm having boy trouble," she groaned.

"You're right about that, sweetie," he said. "Boys are nothing but trouble, best you stay away. As far away as possible."

"But it's Nick Hansen," she murmured. "He's like the cutest guy in our class."

"You never can trust the cute ones," he muttered, thinking back to his childhood and the string of broken hearts he left in his wake.

"He told me he liked me, but apparently he said the same thing to Mandy Simpson."

"Do you want me to have a word with this boy?" Klaus asked, his protective, fatherly instincts kicking into full force.

"What are you threatening to do now?" Caroline yawned as she walked into the kitchen, helping herself to a generous serving of pancakes.

"It seems like this boy needs to be taught a lesson," he baulked. "Anyone can see that you are the most beautiful girl in your class, not that I'm biased or anything."

"No, not at all," Caroline laughed. "Honey, if he doesn't appreciate you for the smart, beautiful and caring person you are, then he's not worth it."

"Well said," Klaus acknowledged. "Although I think he needs a strong talking to as well."

"Please don't embarrass me, dad," Miranda pleaded.

"Why does that line sound so familiar?"

"Because I used it yesterday," Sophie piped up, taking a break from stuffing pancakes in her mouth.

"And I used it the day before that," Kate contributed, joining them at the kitchen table.

Their fifteen-year-old didn't look like either of her parents, although the light brown hair, big, brown eyes and cheeky grin were very Kol Mikaelson. His brother had, of course, been excited that his niece took after him. Klaus, on the other hand, knew that it could only mean trouble.

"What is that?" Klaus exclaimed, gesturing towards her attire.

"This is what we like to call a dress in fashion circles," she replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "You need to get with the program, dad."

"I don't need to get with any program. That is a belt, not a dress," he stuttered. "You are not wearing that to school, young lady."

"Please daddy," she begged, her brown eyes boring into his earnestly. "Samantha James is going to be wearing her best Marc Jacobs dress today."

"Well good on Samantha James," he muttered. "You are beautiful as you are, there's no need to wear half a dress to prove that."

"Mom?" Kate asked. Caroline inwardly laughed thinking she must have been desperate to ask her opinion. "You have amazing fashion sense, surely you understand."

"I understand fashion but that is not suitable for school, or anything else for that matter," she said, sternly. "You're going to have to change."

"Fine," she growled, stomping out of the room.

"Bad cop strikes again," Caroline murmured.

"I can't help it," he hissed. "When it comes to all my favourite girls I have a weak spot, you included."

"I love you too," she grinned, placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Ew, do you two really need to do that here?" Miranda and Sophie cried hysterically.

"Kids," Caroline murmured. She'd never imagined things to turn out this way, but she couldn't have been happier. Although tonight couldn't come soon enough.


	128. The Sound of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a successful rockstar and single father to his daughter, he's in need of a nanny to help him take care of her how ever he needs to find a nanny that knows sign language because his daughter is deaf.

_**Houston, Texas** _

"Well, hello there, beautiful," a cheeky looking brunette greeted her after opening the door. "What can I do for you?" Caroline was taken aback at first, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"I'm here to see Mr Mikaelson," she bit out, eventually finding her voice. She'd been to a few interviews in her time, but never one this strange.

"Well you're in luck," he replied. "I'm Mr Mikaelson, but I'll let you call me Kol."

"I meant Klaus Mikaelson," she reiterated.

"I'm much more fun though," he promised.

"Well, that's good to know," she murmured unable to help herself, was this guy for real?

"Kol, please stop shamelessly throwing yourself at the nanny," a female voice drawled, joining him at the door. "You must be Caroline; your agency told me all about you. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you, I see you're already acquainted with Kol. Don't worry no one really pays any attention to him."

"I'm standing right here," he baulked, looking between the two women expectantly.

"See what I mean," she said dismissively gesturing for her to come inside. She thought the mansion looked grand from the outside but inside it was just as spacious and spectacular.

It was two days ago that her agent had called requesting a meeting about an upcoming job interview. Usually a phone call would suffice but Nancy had insisted on a face-to-face so she could brief Caroline on the client.

_"I thought it might be good to go over a few things before your interview on Thursday," she began, leaning up against her desk and busily rifling through a folder._

_"Okay," she said, uncertainly. "What do I need to know?"_

_"Everly Mikaelson is six years old," she said passing her a photo of a gorgeous little girl with messy, blonde pigtails and mischievous blue eyes._

_"She's gorgeous."_

_"Her mother passed away when she was two years-old and she's now raised solely by her single father." This all seemed straight forward to Caroline, so far._

_"Does she go to school?"_

_"Everly is profoundly deaf so she attends a special school." Now Caroline knew why she was there. "Obviously given your knowledge of sign language and your experience with hearing impaired children, I thought you'd be the perfect candidate." Caroline smiled, honoured that her boss had thought of her and she welcomed it whole-heartedly._

_"So, is that everything?"_

_"No, not everything," she began. "Her father is a well-known celebrity, so obviously that brings with it some additional issues." Caroline wracked her brain trying to think who she knew of with the surname Mikaelson, but nothing was coming to her._

_"And he is?" Nancy looked at her in disbelief, before pulling out another photo from the file and handing it to her. Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat, she didn't know who he was, but he was gorgeous. Dirty blonde curls, dark blue eyes, crimson lips and a hint of sexy stubble on his chin. She could see why he was a celebrity. "Oh, he's a model?"_

_"Have you ever heard of the rock band The Originals?" Caroline's blank face was enough to make her continue. "Klaus Mikaelson is lead singer and guitarist. You've really never heard of him, at all?"_

_"Can't say I have, Nancy."_

_"I thought someone your age would know that, you know given their enormous popularity."_

_"I'm guess I'm not a huge rock fan, and I have been living in Paris for five years," she murmured, shrugging her shoulders. Whoever this guy was she didn't really care, after all she was only there to look after his daughter._

"Sorry about Kol, he can't help himself," Rebekah joked, leading her through the magnificent foyer and into an adjacent lounge room. "Have a seat, can I get you a drink?" Caroline shook her head then looked around at all the photos on the surrounding walls, they were an attractive family, that was for sure.

After spending five years abroad as an au pair in Paris, she'd returned to her hometown of Houston recently. Apart from a few short term assignments, this was her first real job, if she got it, of course.

"The family recently relocated to Houston and we need to employ a live-in nanny for Everly," she explained. Caroline knew the deaf schools in Houston were second to none, so it was no surprise they'd come here. "I've seen your resume and I was impressed by your experience and obviously your knowledge of sign language."

"Thank you," she murmured. "Is, uh, Mr Mikaelson going to join us?"

"Oh you're nervous," Rebekah replied, knowingly. "I can understand given his popularity and everything."

"No, actually it's because he's her father." Caroline didn't know who he was, what she did want to know was that he cared enough to interview his daughter's prospective nanny.

"Right," she murmured, and Caroline could swear she saw something resembling respect in her eyes. "Unfortunately Niklaus is tied up, you know with…."

"Rebekah!" A loud voice bellowed from the hallway. Caroline jumped, a little surprised by the loud interruption. She wasn't quite ready for the guy that stalked through the door. His jeans and white t-shirt were completely paint-splattered and even with that gorgeous face she couldn't miss his sour expression.

"You called?"

"What is this all about?" He asked, waving a magazine in the air animatedly.

"Rolling Stone Magazine?" She asked. "I told you the interview was coming out this week."

"Kol just showed me. I thought we agreed they wouldn't publish any personal details," he growled, finally realising she was in the room, seated meekly on the couch. "Oh, hello."

"Klaus, this is Caroline," Rebekah introduced them. "He's usually better dressed than this, I promise."

"Gee, thanks little sister," he groaned. "I've been, uh, painting downstairs."

"Oh, is that the reason you were too busy to interview your daughter's nanny?" Caroline knew she should hold her tongue but she couldn't help herself. The first priority of every parent should be a child, especially one who needed extra care.

"I was actually just with my daughter," he shot back, and Caroline immediately felt bad for jumping to conclusions. She had a habit of doing that unfortunately. "The interview was today?" He asked, his face falling slightly at the realisation.

"Yes," Rebekah replied, awkwardly. "But now that you're here, why don't we sit down and have a talk."

"I've got to get back to…" Klaus began, before Kol walked through the door, an equally paint splattered little girl cradled in his arms.

"Apparently you're much more fun to paint with than me, Niklaus. Although I can't understand why, fun should have been my middle name. Oh, hello again, sweetheart," Kol chirped, sending her his cheekiest grin.

"You two know each other?" Klaus asked, begrudgingly.

"We go way back."

"Yes, to the front door, about fifteen minutes ago," Rebekah snorted, smiling at her little niece. Caroline couldn't help herself, deciding to sign the cute, little blonde, asking what she painted. Everly told her it was a pony.

"Everly wants a pet pony and will do anything to get it," Rebekah laughed, signing for the little girl's benefit. Caroline smiled, signing again and telling her that horses were her favourite animal and that she'd been riding them since she was little.

The sign language flew back and forth as their exchange continued with Caroline promising to teach her how to ride. The little girl grinned before holding out her hands to Caroline making Kol, Klaus and Rebekah look on curiously. She faltered briefly, not wanting to step over any lines but it wasn't long before she was nuzzled in her arms protectively, the fact that the wet paint was staining her white top the farthest thing from her mind. Klaus, especially, was standing there in shock and unable to speak.

"When can you start?" Rebekah murmured in awe at the unfolding scene before her. 

* * *

It had been six weeks since she'd moved into the Mikaelson mansion, and although her connection with Everly was only strengthening by the day, Caroline had barely seen her father in that time. Rebekah was around constantly given her role as the publicist for The Originals and they'd developed an easy friendship. Kol, even with his unusual quirks, had also become a fun distraction.

She didn't know it initially but he was the drummer in the band and Elijah, their eldest brother, was their manager. Caroline thought it was kind of cute, even though they all bickered frequently. Everly loved her uncles and aunt and was spoiled by them all, her included. She really was a bright and happy child and Caroline genuinely liked spending time with her.

It was a particularly sunny Friday morning when she and Everly emerged from her bedroom and walked downstairs ready for a day out. Caroline thought a visit to her favourite park would be fun and as they walked towards the front door, Klaus appeared from what seemed like nowhere. He was visibly tired and given their minimal contact she was a little nervous about what to say. She knew he loved his daughter but his grumpy nature didn't make her that comfortable with him.

He signed at his daughter effortlessly and Caroline couldn't miss the gorgeous grin on his face at interacting with her. She signed back informing him of their destination and it was only then he finally looked up at her face.

"So, you're going to the park?"

"She really loves it."

"I know, do you mind if I come along?"

"Of course, she is your daughter after all," she murmured, avoiding his gaze on purpose. Those blue eyes had hypnotizing powers she refused to succumb to, he was her boss after all.

He smiled briefly before pulling Everly into his arms and placing her on his hip. She hadn't seen them interact much during her time there but they looked so comfortable together. The park was surprisingly quiet this time of the day and Everly ran around taking her time on her favourite things, including the swings. Caroline's heart was lifted by just how happy she seemed, unaware of everything else. She and Klaus sat on the grass nearby watching as she played around.

"She likes you," Klaus murmured, eventually.

"Well, I hope so."

"It really means a lot what you're doing."

"I'm a nanny, that's pretty much my job description," she teased.

"I've never seen anyone make her as happy as you do," he implored. Caroline wasn't quite sure how to take this given he'd been so distant until now.

"Thank you, but I don't think anyone could make her as happy as her own father," she replied boldly.

"I beg to differ," he muttered, his gaze downward.

"Why would you say that?" She asked. "I see her face light up every time you walk through the door."

"I can't give her what she needs," he bit out, self consciously. "I'm always touring or in the recording studio, that's no life for a little girl."

"Maybe so, but you need to find a happy balance between family and life," she suggested. "If you don't mind me saying, career is important but family is forever."

It was at that time Everly ran over to them, jumping into her father's arms gleefully. Caroline couldn't help but feel a flutter in her stomach at the sight. It was obvious she loved her dad he just needed to see that.

* * *

Klaus couldn't sleep, thoughts of a particular blonde flashing through his mind. He threw his pillow across the room in annoyance, hoping that it would stop him thinking about it, but no such luck. It wasn't just that she was amazing with his daughter, it was also the fact that she was intelligent, funny and beautiful.

Given his career, Klaus could have any woman he wanted but that was never enough. He had strict conditions on everything, including someone his daughter would love. It was obvious Everly loved Caroline, but she was her nanny and it was inappropriate. The hardest part was trying to ignore the simmering attraction he felt towards her. He finally got up, deciding to spend some time playing the piano to distract him from his thoughts.

His natural, musical talent meant that he played seven instruments, the piano one of his favourites. He played around on the keys of the grand piano, a familiar tune sounding out.

"You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you will join us, and the world will be as one," he sang quietly, the music overtaking him, as usual.

"That's so beautiful," a female voice uttered as he finished. He looked over surprised to see her standing there. Her golden waves were cascading down her back and she was wearing a cream nightie with every curve outlined underneath. Klaus gulped, averting his eyes and really trying not to imagine her naked.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone."

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologised. "Did you write that?"

"Ah, no." He replied in disbelief. "That was John Lennon."

"He's talented."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he murmured. "So I'm assuming you don't like music?"

"I do; I just have specific tastes I guess. Although your band has some great songs."

"Oh really?" He asked, standing up from the piano. "What's your favourite song?" Caroline chewed on her bottom lip and Klaus could tell she was trying hard to come up with an answer.

"Oh, the one about…"

"The one about?"

"Dogs," she finally bit out.

"Funny you mention that, it's my favourite song," he grinned.

"Really?"

"No, not really," he joked. "We don't have any songs about dogs."

"Well, it was a good try," she replied, feebly. Klaus didn't think Caroline could get any more adorable, but he was wrong. "Cats?"

"No animals of any sort, love," he chuckled. "So, what music do you like then?"

"My grandfather loved jazz, so I grew up on that. You know, like Louis Armstrong and Billie Holiday. When I moved to Paris I spent my time visiting jazz bars, there's something just so…"

"Relaxing about it?' He guessed. "I couldn't agree more." They held each other's gaze and Klaus was trying to ignore the desire coursing through his body, but failing miserably. "So, why are you awake?"

"I, unfortunately, have this addiction for grilled cheese and chocolate milk at midnight," she whispered. "I'm trying to beat it, but no luck so far."

"You had me at grilled cheese, love," he replied. "Care for a snacking companion?"

"I think that would be okay," she conceded.

"Call me greedy, but I'll definitely need double cheese on my sandwich."

"It's the only way to go," she laughed. They made their way quietly towards the darkened kitchen. "So, it was, uh, good to have you at the park last week."

"Yeah it was a lot of fun."

"It's just we haven't seen you since then."

"We?"

"I mean Everly," she spluttered. Klaus thought she looked cute when she was embarrassed. "She loves being with her dad."

"Well, I have a lot of things happening, at the moment," he murmured. Caroline turned around so she was looking at him squarely in the eyes.

"Is that really your excuse?" She asked before she could stop herself. "Yes, I get that you have this public persona but at the end of the day, Everly should be the most important thing in your life."

"You don't need to tell me what I already know," he growled, his frustration obvious. "I know what my daughter needs."

"Do you?"

"Do you?" He shot back, moving closer, their chests only inches apart. The grilled cheese long forgotten.

"She needs you, not excuses," she argued, knowing full well that she could lose her job.

"I can't give her what she needs."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean; she needs a father that can commit to her twenty-four seven."

"Is that really how you see things?" She asked, her blue eyes boring into his deeply. "Yes, you're busy which is understandable, but it's not about quantity, it's quality, Klaus."

"I know but it's just so difficult to make her understand why I'm busy and what I do," he replied, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"My life is music, something that's meant to be heard and appreciated, how can Everly ever understand that? All I've ever wanted was for her to hear the multiple songs I've written for her but that will never happen."

"For a musician, you're pretty clueless," she groaned. "Beethoven was deaf but yet he produced some of the best symphonies ever. It's time you let her into your world, you never know, maybe she could learn an instrument or just appreciate what her dad does."

"I guess I thought by holding her at arm's length…"

"That you'd be protecting her?" Caroline asked.

"I suppose so," Klaus admitted, sheepishly. "She's the light of my life, I was just trying to do everything I could for her."

"You're a great father," Caroline said. "Just don't be afraid to include her in your professional life."

"So, you mean tours?"

"I think she'd love that."

"How about you?" He asked. "You know; given you'd be forced into travelling on tour."

"I could deal with that, as long as you know I'm not one of your groupies, Mikaelson," she teased.

"No, you're much more than that," he murmured. "I'd really love to take you out to see a jazz band sometime."

"I could maybe be persuaded," she grinned before looking over at their food. "Although I think your grilled cheese might be burning."


	129. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're assigned to this mission in which we have to pretend to be a married couple, but I'm actually really in love with you."

_**Sedona, Arizona** _

"He just doesn't understand me, Alehzon," Caroline murmured, looking deeply into his eyes. "I've invested so much in this relationship and Klaus hasn't said he loves me in years."

"Is this true, Klaus?" He asked softly.

"I have a busy career, and excuse me if I work long hours," he muttered. "A career that pays all your bills, I might add. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"You see what I have to deal with everyday," she sobbed, leaning across the table to help herself to a tissue, making sure she flashed extra cleavage for their therapist's benefit.

"And you see what I have to deal with every day," Klaus shot back, sending her a dirty look.

"Okay, I can see we have a lot of work ahead of us," he soothed. "How about we take a break and reconvene in a few hours. I've organized a couple's massage for you in the mean time."

"A couple's massage?" Caroline asked, the words spilling out before she had a chance to stop them. The thought of being semi naked in front of him making her tingle in all the right places unfortunately, not that she admit it to him of course.

"Yes, sometimes we are so focused on our emotional difficulties that we forget about our physical well being. A massage is a great way to work through some of those physical kinks, and in turn improve your minds."

"Sounds okay to me," Klaus replied shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, but she could see his eyes darken at the prospect.

"Thank you, Alehzon," Caroline murmured, wiping away some stray tears with the tissue. "It means so much that you're here to help us with our marriage."

"It's what I do Caroline, but more importantly it's my pleasure," he smiled, placing his hands in hers and giving them an affectionate squeeze.

"I'll bet it's his damn pleasure," Klaus hissed as they walked out of the room and into the open air.

Originally from Florida, Caroline had never been to Sedona before, and realised just what she was missing. The landscape was so beautiful and untouched, the surrounding rocks a rich shade of ochre, contrasting with the green from the few trees that were dotted around them.

"I might need to go and wash my hands," she winced, hoping she hadn't caught any germs in the process.

"I'm surprised he could look you in the eye given how much time he spent perusing your chest. I mean, could you wear anything lower cut?"

"Well there is this dress I have…"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"This is all part of the plan mister grouchy pants, and you know it. We don't have a lot of time and we need to capitalize on every creepy moment with this guy."

"Tell me about it," he groaned. "So what was with that fake crying?"

"I may have studied some drama in my time, and I'll have you know it wasn't fake, that was real water."

"I'll bet drama was your best subject."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean drama seems to be your thing," he teased. "I've never seen anyone relish in posing undercover as much as you."

She'd been working undercover for the Phoenix Police Department for a year now and never found a case too difficult, until a certain arrogant ass had waltzed through the door. Yes, like many of her female colleagues had noted, he was gorgeous with those sexy crimson lips and that dark blonde hair that curled over his ears, not to mention his soothing English accent. His personality however, hadn't lived up to all that hype. He was rude, cocky and a smart ass, amongst other things.

She'd heard stories in the locker room that his parents were extremely wealthy and his trust fund was so excessive he'd never have to work a day in his life. If it was true, Caroline wondered why someone that rich would bother working, especially in the police force with its hard work and erratic hours.

Their Station Captain, Alaric Saltzman had decided, for whatever ungodly reason, they had to work together on this latest case.

Alexander Deveraux, other wise known in the spiritual world as Alehzon, had been a well-known felon in Phoenix with an extensive rap sheet. He'd spent time in and out of jail for petty crimes, including shoplifting, arson and firearms possession, but was released five years earlier. As part of his parole conditions, Alexander was kept under strict surveillance, until that period had ended and they hoped they'd heard the last of him.

Until the station had received some unexpected intel from an informant about a scam involving millions of dollars. Word was that Alexander was posing as a new age healer, specializing in marital rejuvenation and repair. He had moved to Sedona under his new name and started a married couple's retreat for some of the wealthiest people in the state. The con didn't end with a fake name and career though, Alexander had managed to scam substantial sums of money, especially out of gullible wives fooled by his charm.

Unfortunately, a long-term investigation was out of the question because the informant had also told them he was planning on fleeing the country with his amassed wealth in just over a month. Not wanting to take any risks, and given time was running out, Alaric has insisted on an undercover operation to take him down before he could leave the country.

Caroline had worked undercover before so she wasn't concerned. The problem was it involved them posing as a married couple to infiltrate the enemy camp. She could still remember how outraged she was when Alaric suggested it.

_"If our information is correct, Deveraux is set to flee the states in a month." Alaric explained to the small group of officers. "That's why we need to act fast. The problem is our informant is refusing to give an official statement, which means we need to get information another way."_

_"So what's the plan, boss?" Caroline asked._

_"The plan is for you to infiltrate his inner circle. A long term stakeout would be preferable and have a higher chance of success but we don't have that luxury."_

_"What do you need me to do?" Caroline asked, just as Klaus did the same thing. She'd been trying to pretend he wasn't in the room but now he was front and centre in her mind. She looked over questioningly, trying not get lost in his blue eyes which were only accentuated by his blue shirt._

_"You two are going to get married."_

_"We're going to do what?" She shrieked._

_"I don't mean legally; you just need to pose as a married couple."_

_"I think even that's a stretch for blondie here," Klaus quipped, his eyes firmly trained on her. Caroline had to ignore the shiver reverberating through her body. Why did his lips have to be so, crimson?_

_"Excuse me?" She asked. "I can do anything, last time I checked you were the new one around here."_

_"With three more years of experience, sweetheart," he shot back._

_"Well, you already argue like a married couple," Alaric interrupted. "This is going to be perfect."_

_"How do you figure that?" Caroline asked._

_"Well, what better place for an arguing couple than a marriage retreat."_

_"A marriage retreat?" They both asked._

_"Oh, you even have that cute couple tendency of saying things in unison, next thing you know you'll be finishing each other's sentences," Alaric joked. "What better way to get to know him than letting him counsel you on your failing marriage?"_

_"So you think he'll tell us about his plans over trust exercises, group counselling sessions and singing kumbaya around the fire?" Klaus asked incredulously._

_"Oh ye of little faith, anyway kumbaya is more of a camping activity, Klaus," Alaric said for his benefit. "He's also got a soft spot for pretty blondes with big bank accounts."_

_"This calls for some flirting and extremely fitted clothing." Caroline murmured, choosing to block out their mindless chatter._

_"See, your wifey here gets it," Alaric joked earning a dirty look from his employees._

Fast forward a week and they found themselves in the picturesque town of Sedona at Soul Quest Retreat. The one thing Caroline was thankful for was they were pretending to be an unhappy couple so public displays of affection weren't necessary. Even with all her acting experience, she couldn't trust herself with Klaus.

"Just in time for your massage, will you follow me?" One of the employees asked, cornering them on the terrace. Caroline was hoping she could get out of this massage, but it looked like no such luck.

It was bad enough having to share a room with him, Caroline had of course insisted he sleep on the floor which he'd begrudgingly agreed. Although it didn't help that he slept semi naked, his muscular arms on show in his fitted, grey singlet. She, on the other hand, had chosen to wear as many clothes as possible, even if she was stifling under the covers. Another thing she hadn't counted on was how gorgeous he looked, even first thing in the morning with his hair rumpled, his sexy stubble and his blue eyes full of sleep. She'd just to have to keep her eyes downward, that was the only way.

After stripping down and wrapping the fluffy, white towel around her, Caroline emerged from the change room. Unfortunately, it was at that exact moment Klaus walked in with his towel lazily hanging on his hips and his bare chest on full show. She was aroused enough when he was in a singlet, now she was a goner. She cleared her throat nervously, noting his amused expression as his eyes raked over her curves appreciatively.

"Let's get this over and done with," she muttered, finally tearing away her gaze and walking towards the treatment room, trying to ignore the burning sensation between her legs. Whoever said a massage was a relaxing experience had obviously never had one with Klaus Mikaelson.

She stuck to her plan, keeping her gaze downwards on the massage bed. Although she couldn't help but imagine that he was the one running his hands slowly along her back. The burning feeling between her legs threatening to explode into something much more pleasurable. It didn't help that she'd heard Klaus moan a few times and it had done nothing to dampen her arousal. Just knowing he was partially naked on the neighbouring bed was enough to evoke explicit images in her head.

"You're finished," the lady murmured before walking out of the room, leaving just her and Klaus, alone and partially naked.

Caroline attempted to move but the relaxing feeling she'd created was making that difficult. Caroline knew she needed to focus on the job at hand. She was a professional, after all. They didn't have much time to crack this case and she knew it would take a bold gesture. One that she was willing to do, for both the case and her sanity.

"I'm going to speak to Alexander alone," she said, looking towards him for the first time.

"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked, his voice muffled from the towel beneath him.

"We need to get this guy and fast," she replied. "I'm going to put on my most fitted dress and work my magic."

"Your most fitted dress?" He baulked, his head shooting up immediately, his gaze meeting hers.

"It's our best option right now."

"I think we need to work together, if you go to him this soon he'll suspect we're up to something."

"I'm willing to take that chance," she replied confidently, even if she didn't feel it.

* * *

"Caroline," Alexander murmured, his eyes not even bothering to hide his lust. She'd poured herself into the most fitted, red dress she owned which left little to the imagination.

"I know we said one o'clock but I wanted to come and see you on my own, if that's okay?"

"Oh really, why's that?"

"I just wanted to reiterate how grateful I am to you for helping us through this difficult time," she purred taking a seat and crossing her legs slowly, much to the enjoyment of their therapist.

"Anything to help you," he grinned, his eyes lingering on her legs for much longer than necessary.

"I'm willing to do everything it takes to make this marriage work," she promised, leaning forward to showcase her assets for his benefit. She noticed him gulp, realising she might have had him, well she hoped anyway.

"That is admirable, Caroline," he smirked, finally tearing his gaze from her ample cleavage. "I don't want you to give up hope, nothing is over until you say it is."

"So, what can I do?" She asked helplessly, fluttering her eyelashes at him shamelessly.

"Well, the therapy helps but we have a few other packages that might increase you chance of success."

"I'm will try anything, Alehzon," she whispered, emphasizing his name for extra effect.

"It's going to cost a little more."

"Trust me, money is no object," she shot back, never losing eye contact.

"Sorry I'm late," Klaus interrupted, looking between the two wearily and taking a seat next to his 'wife'.

"I didn't expect you so soon," she stuttered, trying not to lose her patience. This was all part of their plan and he was doing his best to ruin it.

"I was restless, and looking forward to this session," he implored. Alexander cleared his throat, removing his gaze from Caroline for the first time and going into professional mode. "I've even signed us up for a couple's trek this afternoon, I'm that willing to make things work."

"Uh, okay, so why don't we pick up where we left off, then," Alexander began awkwardly, Caroline doing all she could not to strangle Klaus.

* * *

"I think the point of a couple's trek is that we talk about things," Klaus said, as they walked up a steep hill, taking in the impressive scenery.

"Oh really, you want to talk about things now," she shot back, turning around quickly and making him momentarily lose his balance. "How about sabotaging my conversation with Alexander, let's start with that."

"I was worried."

"You were worried," she baulked. "About what, Mikaelson?"

"He's not to be trusted, I just thought I could lend a helping hand."

"I have been doing this a long time, I do not need to be wrapped in cotton wool," she growled. "I was actually making headway with him and you had to go and interrupt."

"Who knows what this guy is capable of, Caroline," he spluttered.

"I'm not naïve Klaus, I know what this takes, unlike a trust fund baby, this job means something to me and it's not all fun and games."

"Excuse me? Oh really? I'm a trust fund baby," he scowled. "I'd be interested to know where you got such reliable information from."

"It's from other sources…" she replied feebly, knowing that she didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Oh, so now you can't name these reliable sources, funny that. You know what Caroline I don't have time for these pathetic arguments, especially given you don't know what you're talking about."

"I do know," she hissed.

"It's a bit late for that, you know I thought you were different, Caroline. Just forget it." Before she could reply, Caroline felt her footing loosen on the rough surface and she fell scarily close to the edge of some rocks. Within an instant he'd grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her to safety, his eyes never leaving hers. If she was being honest it was the safest she'd ever felt in her life. As he pulled he up they held each other's gaze, the chemistry between them only igniting once again.

"You saved me," she replied her breath shaky, after her feet had hit solid ground.

"I think that's an overstatement," he murmured, humbly, his eyes refusing to leave hers. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine," she murmured, unable to keep her distance from him if she tried. After a few moments she spoke. "I'm sorry I judged you, it's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Not that I owe you an explanation but the reason I wanted to be a police officer so badly is because my father was one."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, for thirty-three years, that was until he died in the line of fire," he choked out and Caroline immediately wanted to throw her arms around him comfortingly, he looked that vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry," she shared, willing him to continue.

"I guess I wanted to try and finish what he started. My mother comes from a wealthy family, yes, and of course she didn't agree with my wishes at first, but she's come around slowly."

"I think that's admirable," she murmured. "I know he would be so proud of you right now."

"Except that I almost ruined an undercover operation because of my jealous tendencies."

"It's not ruined," she said, choosing not to comment on his jealous remark, even though it filled her with hope for what could be.

"Let's just get this bastard, and then I'm taking you on a date, one of many by the way, where no one can interrupt."

"You're on, Officer."


End file.
